Brennan's song
by Poly-chan
Summary: Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B.
1. Primeira impressão

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**Disclaimer:** Não me pertence! _

_**N/a:** Olá! Essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma história com Bones. A idéia me surgiu a partir da música Mary's song (oh my my my) da Taylor Swift. Há um vídeo no youtube dessa música com Bones, e alguém comentou que daria um ótimo fanfic, e minha mente começou a viajar pelas possibilidades... quando sentei para escrever, meus dedos tomaram o poder e eis o resultado. Tenho uma ou outra idéia para o segundo capítulo, mas gostaria de receber opiniões._

* * *

_**1. Primeira impressão**_

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

Minha primeira impressão dele não foi algo glorificante. As pessoas costumam dizer que a primeira impressão é a que fica, mas eu discordo. Como eu poderia ter uma boa impressão do colega do meu irmão, quando ele viera justamente me importunar?

Eu tinha sete anos. Estava envolvida em uma das minhas brincadeiras favoritas à época. Desenterrar ossos no jardim.

-Isso não são ossos, são gravetos pintados! – disse ele para mim. Tão esperto.

-Não, são ossos de dinossauro. Eu acabei de descobrir, e vou ficar famosa.

Então ele olhou para mim com aquela expressão de descrença, a testa franzida.

- Você não bate bem, né?

E eu olhei pra ele, também franzindo a minha testa.

-Não sei o que isso quer dizer.

Ele soltou um murmúrio de cansaço, como se dissesse que não valia a pena explicar, e então voltou para dentro para encher meu irmão em vez de me encher.

Russ nunca havia trazido aquele menino em casa antes. E Russ sempre trazia muitos amigos para casa. Mas eu não poderia dizer que ele era amigo do menino. Pelo que tinha ouvido de Russ mais cedo, ele havia entrado em nossa escola há pouco mais de uma semana, transferido. Sendo novo, ele havia sido encaixado em um trabalho em dupla com Russ. Assim, os dois teriam que se encontrar depois da aula para terminar um trabalho escrito e um cartaz sobre os peregrinos.

Russ já havia reclamado dele para mim, dizendo que era um idiota e só estava fazendo o trabalho com ele por que o professor o obrigara. E a primeira vez que ele apareceu na minha frente, desdenhando da minha brincadeira que já havia virado uma obsessão, não o levei muito a sério. Mas as coisas mudariam muito, e logo.

Perto do final da tarde eu estava no meu quarto, procurando por um livro que estivera lendo mas não conseguia encontrar. Então me lembrei que havia deixado ele na casa da árvore.

A casa da árvore era meu refúgio. Eu, papai e Russ havíamos construído um tempo atrás em uma árvore frondosa do quintal. Chamávamos ela de lab, por que era um lugar para onde eu e Russ podíamos levar coisas que nunca levávamos para dentro de casa, como insetos e coisas sujas de terra. No lab podíamos cortar, pintar, espalhar terra e explodir coisas pequenas sem a mamãe reclamar da sujeira. Eu também gostava de ir até lá para ler ou simplesmente me debruçar no que servia como uma janela e olhar tudo dali. Dava para ver parte do meu quarto, de um lado e parte do de Russ, do outro, uma vez que a janela dos dois dava para o quintal.

Eu estava subindo a escadinha de corda quando ouvi um ruído abafado. Parei no mesmo lugar, olhando o quintal quase escuro à minha volta. Nós não tínhamos um cachorro, mesmo com Russ repetindo que queria um sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. O quintal era cercado, e eu sabia que minha mãe estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar, e meu pai e Russ estavam no andar de cima da casa, eu podia ver a luz do quarto do meu irmão acesa. Então eu notei que o barulho parecia vir de dentro do lab.

Me munindo de um galho forte que achei no chão, voltei a subir a escadinha. Eu não era o tipo de garota de fugir de algo, mesmo àquela época. Alcancei o final da escada e olhei a semi-escuridão do lab. Bem no canto, perto da janela, vi uma massa escura, mas ela não se mexia. Não até eu ouvir outro ruído abafado, e reconhecer como sendo um soluço.

Me aproximei, devagar, baixando o galho. Me sentei perto da escadinha, mas o garoto fechado em uma bola perto da janela não se mexeu. Encostei minha mão no ombro dele, desajeitadamente.

Ele levou um tremendo susto, se afastando de mim como seu eu mordesse. Se aproximou da parede oposta, se encostando à ela quando não havia mais para onde fugir. Pela pouca luz do começo de noite que se infiltrava pela janela, pude ver o brilho pérola das lágrimas em sua face.

Eu sempre fui desajeitada pra esse tipo de coisa, e não sabia bem como agir. Não tinha tios ou primos, e não era uma pessoa popular na escola. A maior parte da experiência que tinha com pessoas era com a minha família, e com pessoas da minha idade era meu irmão. Se meu irmão chorasse, minha mãe estava por perto. Eu não sabia como agir.

-O que você ta olhando, garota estranha? – disse ele depois de um tempo, com raiva.

-Eu.. eu.. – eu queria ajudar. – Eu não sabia que você tava aqui, desculpa.

Comecei a descer a escadinha.

-Espera.

Parei no lugar, olhando para ele.

-A casa na árvore é sua... eu que devia ir embora.

Me sentei novamente.

-A gente chama de lab. E se você quiser ficar, não faz mal.

Ele pareceu pesar a decisão por alguns segundos, então enxugou as lágrimas. Olhou à volta.

-O que costuma fazer aqui?

Eu me estiquei pra pegar o livro que estivera procurando, a um canto junto de um carrinho com controle remoto do Russ.

-As aventuras de Tom Sawyer. É legal?

-Eu to gostando. Você gosta de ler?

Ele olhou pro outro lado, desconfortável.

-Leio os livros da escola.

De repente ficou mais escuro, e eu me virei para a janela. A luz do quarto de Russ havia se apagado.

-Você e Russ terminaram o trabalho?

Ele deu de ombros.

-A gente discutiu sobre quem ia escrever no cartaz. Ele acabou rasgando a cartolina e não fizemos nada.

-Você não devia voltar para casa? Seus pais vão ficar preocupados.

Ele deu de ombros, sem responder. Algo passou por seus olhos, e se eu fosse mais velha talvez tivesse entendido. Mirava a casa, os quartos escuros. Então eu percebi algo.

-Russ não sabe que você está aqui! Por isso se escondeu!

Ele ficou quieto, sem me olhar.

-Por isso que você tava chorando? Por que vocês brigaram?

-Não seja boba!

Os olhos dele, antes tão gentis, ficaram escuros de raiva e eu segurei a língua. Mesmo ele sendo maior que eu, eu não tinha medo dele, mas ainda assim era melhor não irritá-lo. Olhei para as estrelas no céu, querendo mudar de assunto, e logo ele olhava também.

-Elas são lindas, não são? – disse a voz dele, baixinho.

-Você sabia que algumas delas já estão mortas, mas a gente ainda consegue ver o brilho?

-Como assim?

-É que elas estão tão longe, e a luz demora tanto pra chegar aqui, que o que a gente vê já aconteceu há muito tempo.

Ele baixou os olhos, das estrelas para mim.

-Sério?

-Sério.

-Como você sabe?

-Vi num livro na biblioteca. Perguntei pro meu pai, e ele disse que é verdade.

-Você é esperta. – disse ele depois de um tempo, me olhando como se algo tivesse mudado.

-Eu sei.

Ele riu, não sei por que. Então estendeu a mão para mim, como se fosse vários anos mais velho.

-Seeley Booth.

Eu estendi a mão também, apertando a dele firme.

-Temperance Brennan.

E voltamos a olhar as estrelas juntos.


	2. Amigos

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Olá! Muito obrigado pelo apoio com as reviews! Fizeram o meu dia!  
Este capítulo já estava meio planejado na minha cabeça, então saiu rápido. Está sendo realmente divertido escrever com esses dois. A propósito, queria esclarecer que mesmo a narradora sendo uma Brennan adulta, tentei simplificar os diálagos, usando expressões como 'ta' e 'pra', uma vez que se trata de crianças conversando. Participação especial do capítulo: Jared Booth. Boa leitura. ;)_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**2. Amigos**_

-Ei, Bones!

Eu levantei os olhos irritada. Não havia mais visto o amigo de Russ desde o dia na casa da árvore, e acho que os dois nem mesmo terminaram o trabalho. Mas ali estava ele, debruçado sobre a cerca do quintal, me olhando com um sorriso.

-Por que ta me chamando assim? Você sabe meu nome!

-Ah, você gosta de ficar desenterrando ossos de mentira, achei que ia ser um apelido legal.

Eu cruzei os braços, da melhor forma que uma garota de sete anos pode fazer, e o mirei brava.

-Então quer que eu te chame de chorão? É o que me lembro quando olho pra você.

Ele pulou a cerca rápido.

-Shhh! Não conta isso pra ninguém, garota.

-Me dê um motivo pra eu fazer isso.

-Olha, me desculpa por ter te chamado de garota estranha aquele dia. Você até que é legal.

Eu continuei a mirá-lo, os braços cruzadas.

-E esperta. Muito esperta. –completou ele.

-Tá bom. – descruzei os braços, voltando a sentar no chão com as minhas canetinhas.

-Ei, Bones. Achei uma descida super legal na rua de baixo. Quer correr de bicicleta?

Eu levantei os olhos para ele, vendo a empolgação em seu sorriso.

-Não me chama de Bones!

-Qual é! Vamos ou não? Se você não quiser posso achar outra pessoa.

Olhei para ele por alguns segundos. Então me pus de pé num salto.

-Vou pegar minha bicicleta!

Eu nunca tinha tido um amigo menino. Na verdade, nunca tinha tido um amigo de verdade. E a tarde que passamos andando de bicicleta juntos foi uma das mais divertidas que tive em meus sete anos de vida. Por isso, não sei como ela terminou do jeito que terminou.

Booth ficou repetindo meu novo apelido a tarde inteira, e quanto mais eu reclamava mais ele usava. Nós estávamos tentando pular por cima do meio fio com a bicicleta, mas não conseguíamos fazer direito. Ele disse que se tivesse molas, conseguiria pular e eu disse que não. Ele disse que eu não sabia de tudo e começamos a brigar. Simples assim.

Eu o xinguei... é, o chamei de chato. E ele me chamou de boba. E mostramos a língua e dissemos que nunca mais íamos falar um com o outro. E eu voltei para casa.

E eu bati a porta do meu quarto e cacei meu estojo de química e fiquei brincando com ele até esquecer por que estava brava.

Alguns dias depois nos esbarramos na escola. Eu estava levando a maquete de um vulcão até o laboratório de ciências, por isso não vi quando ele se aproximou correndo.

-Me desculpa, Bones! Não estraguei nada, né? – disse ele, olhando para mim. Então parou, como se tivesse lembrado que nós havíamos prometido nunca mais falar um com o outro.

-Aonde você tava indo tão rápido? – disse eu, esquecendo logo a briga como qualquer criança.

-Pro pátio, parece que meu irmão ta brigando com outro menino.

-Não sabia que você tinha um irmão.

-Às vezes seria bom se não tivesse... – disse ele, apontando para o pátio e voltando a correr.

Eu cuidadosamente terminei o caminho até o laboratório de ciências, colocando a maquete no lugar. Então arrastei uma das cadeiras até a janela. Eu podia ouvir as crianças incentivando quem quer que estivesse brigando.

A princípio não vi nada, a massa de crianças tapando tudo que acontecia. Mas então a inspetora apareceu espantando todo mundo, e perguntando quem tinha começado. Ninguém respondeu, e ela ficou a procurar pelos rostos. Vi quando Booth puxou pela camiseta um garoto bem mais baixo que ele, os cabelos no mesmo tom de castanho. Os rostos eram parecidos, a não ser pelos olhos. Podia ser pela briga, mas o mais novo ainda tinha algo de feroz e raivoso nos olhos.

-Droga, Jared! Aquele menino deve ser três vezes do seu tamanho. – eu dei a volta e saí para o pátio, pra ver como a história acabava. Booth estava a um canto com o irmão, e a inspetora parecia ter desistido de procurar o culpado.

-Por que você me puxou?

-Por que você ia se encrencar!

-Você não é o papai, Seeley!

-E você é um idiota, Jared!

O garoto menor saiu pisando duro, e passou por mim sem me olhar. Então Booth percebeu que eu estava ali. Achei que ia brigar comigo também, mas só olhou para o outro lado.

-Irmãos são um saco né? – perguntei, meio incerta.

Ele sorriu.

-É. São sim.

Estendi a mão.

-Amigos?

Não sabia bem por que estava preocupada com aquilo afinal. Mas queria que voltássemos a ser amigos. Para meu alívio, ele também estendeu a mão.

-Amigos.

Naquela tarde Booth apareceu no quintal da minha casa com uma bola de baseball. Eu disse a ele que nunca tinha jogado baseball, e ele quis me ensinar, mas o assunto não me fascinou muito. No entanto, ao ver o rosto desapontado dele, concordei em ir até o gramado que ficava a uma quadra dali e jogar a bola para que ele rebatesse. O tempo todo ele ficou reclamando que eu jogava muito baixo, ou muito inclinado, mas ele acertou a maioria e eu me diverti, mesmo achando que não ia.

Quando estava perto da hora do jantar, ele deu uma olhada no seu relógio de pulso que brilhava no escuro, recolheu o taco e a bola e virou as costas, falando um descontraído 'Tchau, Bones'.

-Tchau, Booth. – eu respondi, sabendo que ele achava estranho o fato de eu não chamá-lo de Seeley como os amigos dele. Mas já que ele ia me encher com a história de 'Bones', eu podia irritar ele um pouco também.

Na escola nada havia mudado. Eu eu Booth éramos de turmas diferentes, e na hora do recreio ele sempre estava cercado de outros garotos, ou jogando bola, então não conversávamos. Eu sempre andava sozinha, e pra me distrair pegava um livro na biblioteca. As meninas não gostavam muito de mim desde o dia que eu mostrei para elas um sapo morto que havia achado perto do parquinho. Era só eu que via o quanto aquilo era interessante.

Por isso comecei a esperar ansiosa pela hora que voltaria para casa. Não demoraria muito, Booth apareceria no lab, murmurando um oi, e falando de alguma idéia de brincadeira maluca que ele havia tido. Nós havíamos acabado de ganhar um vídeo game novo, por isso Russ ficava grande parte da tarde jogando, sozinho ou com algum amigo. E eu saía para brincar com Booth, até que a hora da janta se aproximasse e mamãe e papai voltassem para casa.

Houve um dia que ele apareceu com uma corda, dizendo que nós devíamos ver quem conseguia amarrar melhor o outro, de forma que não escapasse. Eu havia lido um livro de nós de marinheiro, e ganhei a brincadeira. Mas tive que chamar Russ pra me ajudar a desamarrar o Booth.

-Por que você ta andando com aquele garoto Booth? – me perguntou certa noite meu irmão.

-Que te interessa com quem eu ando?

-Eu não gosto dele.

Mais tarde eu descobriria que o motivo para que Russ não gostasse de Booth era que no primeiro dia de aula de Booth na escola ele havia esbarrado em Russ no refeitório, fazendo a comida dele voar, e o próprio Russ cair sentado. Booth era um pouco mais baixo que Russ, mas tinha uma constituição mais larga, enquanto que Russ sempre foi muito magro. O fato de Russ ter voado alguns metros enquanto Booth nem saiu do lugar virou motivo de piadas pelo resto da semana para meu irmão.

Éramos diferentes. Ele gostava de esportes, e de ver TV. Eu não ligava muito para TV, e preferia passar minhas tardes lendo, ou andando pelo quintal e olhando as plantas e insetos com meu microscópio de brinquedo. Eu sempre fui fascinada pelo funcionamento das coisas, principalmente organismos vivos. Mas apesar de tudo, todo tempo que passávamos juntos era divertido, e eu via que ele gostava tanto disso como eu gostava. E com as férias de verão se aproximando, pela primeira vez me vi ansiosa por elas, com a perspectiva de algo divertido a acontecer.


	3. A família dela

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Paula, Nina e daniem, muito obrigo pelo feedback! É bom saber que estão gostando!  
Este capítulo saiu um pouco mais curto que o normal, vou tentar postar o próximo logo. Aqui eu foquei na Brennan, mas pretendo falar um pouco mais da família de Booth no próximo.  
__Não se esquecem de clicar no botãozinho de review lá embaixo! É rápido, e faz um ficwriter feliz!_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**3. A família dela**_

Estávamos nos aproximando das férias de verão e eu e Booth começamos a fazer planos, imaginando tardes inteiras de brincadeira. Até conhecer Booth eu não ficava muito ansiosa pelas férias. Isso queria dizer que eu não teria mais que ir para a escola, e eu gostava de ir para a escola. Mas com um companheiro de brincadeiras, os dias chatos eram substituídos por uma infinidade de coisas para fazer.

Foi no verão que inventamos nossa brincadeira de policial. Booth tinha assistido um filme na TV, de um policial e seu cachorro, e não parava de falar nisso. No começo achei chato, uma coisa de garotos, mas quando ele começou a contar sobre como o policial usava a cabeça pra descobrir quem era o bandido, me interessei. Então nós andávamos pelo playground, fingindo que estávamos disfarçados, e cochichando quem a gente achava que era o cara mau. Houve um dia que até pegamos Joe, um menino da minha rua, roubando as pazinhas de areia da Lucy.

Meu pai entrou em férias também. Ele dava aula de ciências na escola. Mas com ele em casa, ficava mais difícil eu sair a toda hora. Eu gostava de passar o tempo com meu pai, ele sempre tinha algo legal para me mostrar. Mas mesmo quando ficávamos só cantando uma música ou jogando alguma coisa, era ótimo. Acho que meu pai era meu único amigo, antes de Booth. E quando ele entrou em férias, não entendeu por que eu não passava mais tanto tempo com ele.

-Tempe? Desça aqui, sua mãe fez bolo.

Eu coloquei a cabeça pela janela do lab, vendo meu pai ali embaixo.

-Vamos lá, Tempe! Bolo? – disse ele, sorrindo. Sabia que a forma mais fácil de me conquistar era com comida.

Eu me virei para Booth, do meu lado.

-Está com alguém aí em cima? – perguntou meu pai, a testa franzida.

Eu não havia contado pra minha mãe ou meu pai sobre Booth, não sei bem por que. Russ não gostava muito de Booth, então provavelmente achei que eles não iam gostar também. Talvez meu medo fosse que eles me proibissem de brincar com ele.

Comecei a descer a escadinha do lab, Booth atrás de mim mais devagar. Russ havia ido dormir na casa do amigo dele, Josh, e só voltaria no dia seguinte.

-Eu conheço você, é o amigo do Russ. – disse meu pai quando chegamos ao chão.

-Não, ele só ta na sala do Russ. – disse eu, soando um pouco mais impaciente que queria. Booth não era amigo de Russ, era _meu _amigo. Arrastei ele pelo pulso até a cozinha.

Ele não estava confortável.

-Não sabia que tinha trazido um amigo pra brincar. – disse minha mãe, colocando mais um prato na mesa.

Ela ficou olhando para Booth, e ele sentiu que tinha que falar algo.

-Eu sou Seeley Booth, moro aqui perto.

-Booth? Como Hank Booth? – perguntou meu pai, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se.

Booth deu de ombros.

-É o meu avô.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Booth falar da família dele, e só percebi isso naquele momento. Sabia que ele tinha um irmão, mas nunca havia ouvido ele falar da mãe ou do pai.

-Sim, me lembro dele, ótimo cara. Ele me ajudou quando meu carro enguiçou na volta para casa.

Booth não soube o que responder e ficou em silêncio. Eu cortei um pedaço de bolo para mim, e coloquei um no prato dele, sem cerimônia.

-Do que está rindo, Matt?

Levantei os olhos para meu pai, que nos encarava.

-A Tempe nunca trouxe amigos pra casa antes. Era por isso que você andava fugindo de mim, hã?

Eu olhei para meu prato, sem responder. Fugindo não seria a forma certa de colocar, mas...

-Tempe, é ótimo fazer amigos. Fico feliz que você tenha descoberto isso.

Eu me esforcei para passar mais tempo com meu pai nos dias seguintes, mas ele sempre me perguntava como estava Booth, e eu percebi que ele tinha razão. Era ótimo fazer amigos.

E alguns dias mais tarde, Russ me lembrou que irmãos podem ser amigos também. Eu me dava bem com Russ a maior parte do tempo, mas ele era mais velho e mais impulsivo, e era um garoto. Então discutíamos às vezes. Mas houve uma noite em que eu estava voltando para meu quarto quando esbarrei com ele no corredor.

-Você ainda ta andando com aquele menino, Tempe?

Papai devia ter falado algo para ele. Eu imaginei que ele ia reclamar de Booth de novo, e já estava pronta para defendê-lo.

-Você gosta dele, não gosta? – continuou ele, interrompendo meus planos de discussão.

-Ele é meu primeiro amigo. – disse eu depois de um tempo.

Russ olhou nos meus olhos, me conhecendo bem demais. Sabia que eu era inteligente e sensata, mas também sabia quão solitária e quieta eu era naquela época.

-Desculpa, irmãzinha. Não vou mais falar mal dele.

-Só não comenta nada na escola, ta?

Russ concordou. Mesmo eu entendia que na escola seria muito estranho um garoto da quarta série andar pra cima e pra baixo com uma garota da segunda. E meu irmão me lembrava isso várias vezes, proclamando o que ele chamava do código: na escola, você fica na sua e eu fico na minha, e nós estaremos bem.

Eu voltei para meu quarto, pensando no que faríamos no dia seguinte. Booth havia falado de jogar hóquei com uma empolgação sem tamanho. Sem perceber, eu havia sido influenciada por aquela empolgação e me peguei antevendo a diversão, antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir quase que instantaneamente.


	4. A família dele

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a: **Pessoinhas queridas que leram e deixaram review, muito obrigado! Como o capítulo anterior foi mais curto, fui mais generosa nesse (se bem que a inspiração também ajudou). Curtam ;)  
Agradecimento especial à Bells, que está betando a história. Valeu, maninha. Mais uma coisa que não podia deixar de comentar: isadora aluada, eu me fiz a mesma pergunta que você. Tenho ideias pra adolescência deles, mas ainda estou na dúvida quanto à vida adulta (o que vai mudar, o que não vai, por que? Porque?). Mas tudo ao seu tempo, na hora certa saberei responder... espero...  
_

* * *

**_Brennan's Song_**

_**4. A família dele**_

Jared era um bebê. Era assim que eu via o irmão mais novo de Booth. Ele era só um ano mais novo que eu, mas eu não conseguia brincar muito tempo com ele sem brigarmos. Eu brigava com Booth às vezes, mas era diferente.

Naquela tarde nós três estávamos jogando hóquei. Booth ficou insistindo para que eu jogasse, e até arrumou um par de patins velhos dele. Mas eu mal conseguia me equilibrar, e ele tentou me ensinar a andar. Jared ficou tirando sarro de mim, dizendo que ele tinha seis anos e patinava melhor que eu e o quanto eu era ruim. Mas na hora que ele foi se exibir, pulando da rua pra calçada, o pé dele engatou no meio-fio e ele foi com tudo pro chão. Esfolou os dois joelhos e as duas mãos e começou a berrar.

Booth tirou o patins rápido e correu pra perto do irmão. Eu o segui. As mãos dele tinham raspado um pouco, mas os joelhos estavam pingando sangue.

-Jared, não foi nada, vou te levar pro vovô e vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele ajudou o irmão a levantar, o empurrando para a frente. Então virou pra mim.

-Você pode trazer nossas coisas?

Eu peguei os patins e andei atrás deles. Andamos uma quadra quando percebi que eu não sabia onde Booth morava, nunca tinha ido na casa dele apesar dele sempre ir na minha e ter dito que morava perto.

Chegamos até uma casa térrea com um jardim meio mal cuidado, e ele empurrou a porta. Eu entrei atrás, meio perdida. Era bem diferente da minha casa. Não tinha vasos de plantas nem enfeites sobre a mesa nem quadros de paisagens. Mas era confortável e aconchegante.

-Pops? – gritou Booth pra um corredor, depois de ter sentado Jared no sofá.

Ele suspirou, mostrando uma impaciência exagerada, e correu para a cozinha, voltando com uma garrafa de vinagre.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntei assustada.

Se eu estava assustada, Jared estava apavorado, encarando a garrafa na mão do irmão com olhos arregalados.

-A gente tem que matar os bichos, não tem? – perguntou ele meio incerto.

-Tem que matar as bactérias, sim, mas não com vinagre!

-E o que você sugere, sabichona?

Jared olhava de um para outro de nós dois, o rosto uma bagunça com o choro.

-Traz uma bacia com água. E sabonete.

Por um momento eu vi que ele ia reclamar por eu ser mandona, mas então ele olhou pro irmão. Logo voltava com o que eu pedia.

Eu tirei as meias de Jared e coloquei as pernas dele na bacia, limpando os dois joelhos e tirando a sujeira que tinha grudado ali. Ele recomeçou a chorar, mas Booth o segurou para que não se mexesse muito. Quando terminei o serviço, olhei para ele.

-Onde fica o banheiro?

Booth me mostrou, e eu comecei a procurar no armário embaixo da pia.

-Me ajuda a achar iodo ou água oxigenada, deve ter em algum lugar.

Nós reviramos o armário até que finalmente encontramos um potinho de iodo. Voltamos para a sala, e Jared ainda estava lá, chorando em silêncio, mas com uma cara de conformação.

Tínhamos terminado o processo quando a porta da sala se abriu.

-Vocês aqui dentro de casa em uma tarde dessas? Isso é incrível. – disse o senhor, carregando algumas sacolas.

-O Jared caiu, Pops.

-Estou vendo esses joelhos. O que eu falei sobre patinar de bermuda, mocinho?

Ele colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa, e olhou para mim.

-Não conheço a amiga de vocês. Mas se fosse adivinhar diria que é a _Bones _de quem o Seeley tanto fala.

-Meu nome é Temperance. – disse eu, fazendo uma careta para Booth. – Temperance Brennan.

-O Booth me contou que você é filha do Matthew Brennan. Então, vai ficar pra jantar conosco?

-Ah, eu não sei...

-Vou fazer queijo grelhado, você não tem como dizer não. Pode deixar que ligo para o seu pai e aviso.

Ele se afastou para a cozinha e Jared o seguiu, a perspectiva de queijo grelhado fazendo ele esquecer a dor nos joelhos.

Booth estava terrivelmente quieto, e isso era estranho. Ele ligou a TV e ficou passando os canais e eu fiquei sentada, não muito interessada. Por fim ele parou em um desenho animado sem sentido de um gato perseguindo um rato, e logo ria com as trapalhadas dos dois.

Eu achei ainda mais estranho o silêncio de Booth durante o jantar. O avô dele me perguntou em que série que eu estava, e como eu ia na escola. Depois Jared começou a contar sobre nossa tarde de hóquei.

-A Tempe não sabe patinar. – disse ele, a boca cheia de queijo.

-Sei sim ta! Só não sou muito boa. E você também não é tão bom assim, Jared.

Hank riu de nossa discussão infantil, mas quando olhei para Booth ele ainda estava com a mesma expressão. O avô dele falou pra ele me levar até em casa, e eu aproveitei pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo, na rota de duas quadras que tínhamos que vencer.

-Você ta muito quieto, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele balançou a cabeça, as mãos no bolso. Ele parecia quase envergonhado de algo.

Quando alcançamos a varanda da minha casa, ele olhou pra mim.

-Você chama até meu irmão de Jared. Por que não me chama de Seeley?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Você continua me chamando de Bones.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo, mas de alguma forma eu soube que não era aquilo que estava incomodando ele. Antes de se virar, deu um rápido 'Tchau Bones' e foi embora.

Logo as aulas iriam recomeçar por isso, na última semana de férias eu e Russ resolvemos fazer um 'acampamento' no quintal. Puxamos nossos sacos de dormir pro lab, e o abastecemos com lanternas e doces. Mas eu me surpreendi quando o Booth apareceu mais tarde lá em casa, e Russ perguntou se ele não queria acampar também.

O episódio do refeitório havia sido esquecido e, apesar de Russ e Booth não serem os melhores amigos do mundo, eles se davam bem. Acho que Russ só ficou feliz com Booth por ser meu amigo.

Papai limpou um canto do quintal e fez uma fogueira para a gente. Ele e mamãe se sentaram perto da porta da cozinha, pra ficar de olho no fogo, e nós três nos juntamos em torno dele para fazer figuras com sombras.

-Não sei o que é.

-Também não.

-É um rato!

-Não parece um rato, Booth. – disse eu, franzindo a testa.

-Claro que parece. Olha as patas e as orelhas.

-Você é péssimo nisso, cara. Ok, minha vez.

Russ era ótimo na brincadeira das sombras. Eu tinha dificuldade em reconhecer as figuras, mas quando ele fazia era fácil.

Por fim nós terminamos de comer os marshmallows, papai apagou a fogueira e nós subimos para o lab. Russ queria contar histórias de terror, mas o assunto não me empolgava muito, então deixei os dois e deitei no meu saco de dormir. Só que estava sem sono, e fiquei um longo tempo divagando, só ouvindo os sussurros deles. Fiquei a mirar as estrelas pela janela do lab, me lembrando daquela primeira noite, que havia encontrado Booth ali. As coisas haviam mudado bastante desde então.

Ouvi o arrastar de sacos de dormir, e quando me virei para ver, os dois estavam se deitando.

-Não tem nenhuma curiosidade sobre estrelas hoje? – havia passado tanto tempo que achei que os dois estavam dormindo, mas ao me virar, Booth estava me olhando com um sorriso sonolento. Russ, ao lado dele, dormia com os braços esticados, do jeito de sempre.

Eu juntei os lábios, pensando.

-Dá pra saber a temperatura da estrela pela cor. – disse, olhando para ele com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Você ta brincando.

-Não, é verdade. Uma estrela branca é quente e uma estrela vermelha é fria.

O sorriso dele aumentou.

-Você não existe, Bones.

Eu franzi o rosto.

-Não entendi. É claro que eu existo.

Ele começou a rir. Eu olhei para ele, para aquele brilho no olhar, e me lembrei da outra vez que estivemos ali, de como o havia encontrado chorando.

-Que foi? – perguntou ele, vendo que eu tinha ficado quieta.

-Por que você tava chorando aquele dia?

Ele olhou para o teto, e eu achei que não ia responder.

-Seu pai é legal.

-É. – respondi, sem entender a relação de um assunto com o outro.

-Aquele dia eu só tava pensando... em como queria ter um pai assim.

Então eu entendi por que ele estava no lab. Naquele dia ele estivera observando Russ e papai.

-O que aconteceu com seu pai?

Booth deu de ombros.

-Ele foi embora.

Eu ia perguntar por que, mas o vi virar-se rápido.

-Não quero mais falar nisso. – o brilho nos olhos dele tinha sumido e ele parecia... com raiva ou magoado. Não sei dizer bem. Concordei com a cabeça, e me virei para dormir.

Mas não consegui dormir logo. Fiquei pensando em tudo aquilo. Em como havia encontrado Booth, olhando para a janela do quarto escuro de Russ onde ele e papai haviam estado conversando. Em como ele se sentiu desconfortável quando eu fui até a casa dele, como ficara calado. Na insistência dele em não falar naquilo, em não comentar sobre a família. Tudo isso junto devia fazer algum sentido, mas na minha mente de sete anos eu não entendia bem. Por fim acabei adormecendo, cansada.


	5. Paciência e confiança

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a: **Obrigada pelas reviews, eu adoro ouvir a opinião de vocês!  
Eu quebrei um pouco a cabeça pra fechar este capítulo, mas acho que valeu a pena. Como bônus, coloquei também uma sutil participação especial de um de nossos squints. Não acho que agora seja a hora deles entrarem nessa história, mas isso não me impede de me divertir. __Para o próximo capítulo... acho que está na hora desses dois aprontarem um pouco, não é? __ Quero ver se sigo a sequência dos versos da música na qual inspirei a história, e tenho algumas idéias para as próximas frases... até a próxima. ;)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**5. Paciência e confiança**_

Papai havia me inscrito em um programa escolar de ciências e por isso, quando entrei na terceira série, comecei a passar algumas tardes em um programa infantil de um instituto científico. Eu iria até o laboratório deles, e junto com mais um grupo de crianças faríamos experiências acompanhados de um instrutor. Eu adorava ir até lá, sempre aprendia algo mais. Mas como em qualquer outro lugar, não fazia amizades nem ficava conversando com as outras crianças. E havia um garoto que me irritava.

Ele era muito inteligente. Mas também era muito nervoso, e sempre acabava brigando com alguma criança.

-Jack! Venha pra esse lado, se afaste do Anthony. – ouviríamos, ao menos uma vez por tarde.

Houve um dia que ele estava do meu lado em uma das experiências, e ficou cochichando que os instrutores mentiam pra gente e ensinavam coisas erradas. Eu cortei a conversa, dizendo que eu queria prestar a atenção e ele mostrou a língua para mim. Depois uma garota com quem eu nunca tinha conversado antes disse que não era pra irritar o Jack por que ele contava pro pai dele, que era importante. Mas eu dei pouca bola.

Naquele mesmo dia algo muito estranho aconteceu. Booth havia encontrado um pedaço de madeira leve e largo no porão da casa dele, e teve a idéia de fazermos um carrinho de rolimã. Eu nunca tinha feito ou visto um, e ele me explicou como era. Então lembrei que meu pai tinha algumas latas de tinta na garagem, e imaginei que poderíamos nos divertir pintando a madeira antes de cortá-la.

Estávamos nessa atividade já há algum tempo, a madeira encostada contra a cerca. Eu comecei fazendo uma graduação linear de cores, mas Booth espalhava tinta pra todos os lados, invadindo o meu pedaço da tábua, e quando eu reclamei ele começou a desenhar monstros espaciais, dizendo que eles iam me pegar e comer meu cérebro. Tínhamos coberto metade da superfície e estávamos discutindo a história dos monstros espaciais quando ouvi a voz zangada do meu pai.

-Temperance! O que você está fazendo?

Me virei devagar. Era difícil ver papai zangado, mas quando ele ficava era por um motivo razoável e lógico.

-Pintando? – perguntei, incerta.

-Essas são as minhas tintas? Quantas vezes eu falei pra não mexer nisso?

Olhei para o chão, envergonhada, e percebi que havia tinta escorrendo pela grama, além de um monte nos meus tênis. Então vi um movimento, e ouvi a voz de Booth.

-Não machuca ela! – disse ele, se colocando na minha frente.

Vi meu pai olhá-lo assustado, mas eu entendi menos que ele. Booth parecia realmente bravo, a mão dele estava fechada com força, tremendo um pouco. Então a expressão de papai se suavizou, como se ele tivesse percebido alguma coisa, e ele baixou o tom de voz e se aproximou de Booth.

-Eu nunca faria isso, Seeley. – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Booth ainda tremia.

Então, vagarosamente meu pai o abraçou e eu fiquei no mesmo lugar, ainda sem entender.

Mais tarde, quando perguntei do que se tratava aquilo para Booth, ele me ignorou. E quando perguntei para meu pai, ele disse para perguntar para Booth. Eu fiquei muito tempo com aquilo na cabeça, mas demorei para entender a situação toda.

Em um domingo, enquanto ajudava minha mãe a fazer um bolo, contei para ela como estava preocupada com Booth, e como queria fazê-lo me explicar o que estava acontecendo.

-Querida, nem sempre você pode simplesmente forçar alguém a se abrir com você.

-Ele é meu amigo, mãe. E mesmo sendo um garoto é legal, e a gente conversa sobre tudo.

-Eu sei, Tempe. Mas algumas coisas são difíceis de dizer. E por mais que ele confie em você, ele pode não se achar pronto pra te contar algumas coisas.

-Eu conto tudo pra ele, mãe. – falei, me lembrando de algumas coisas que nem minha mãe sabia, como o vasinho de vidro dela que quebrei enquanto tentava fazer uma experiência que vi no livro de ciências.

-Tenha paciência, querida. Ele confia em você. Quando estiver pronto, vai contar o que o está incomodando.

Eu ainda achava que ser direta e persistente era mais eficaz, mas confiava na minha mãe e resolvi seguir o conselho dela. Estando na terceira série agora, Booth e Russ estavam na quinta. Em nossa visão infantil, passar para a quinta série era como um ritual, onde você já era mais crescido. As crianças que estavam até a quarta série ainda corriam pelo pátio, enquanto que os mais velhos preferiam ficar andando em grupos, como se fossem superiores aos menores.

Eu ainda era a garota-estranha-da-terceira-série, e não tinha amigos. Às vezes encontrava com Jared e ele me cumprimentava, mas não brincávamos juntos. Ele gostava de escalar lugares proibidos e arranjar confusão enquanto fugia da inspetora, e eu não achava muito objetivo em fazer isso. Gostava de assistir as aulas, sentava bem à frente da sala e prestava atenção a tudo que era falado, querendo saber o máximo de coisas que conseguisse. Mas a hora do recreio era um tormento, e quando via Booth e Russ conversando com outros garotos e se divertindo, sentia um pouco de vontade de ser mais parecida com eles.

Foi em um desses recreios que descobri um pouco mais sobre o assunto que Booth não queria discutir comigo. Estava sentada contra a parede, observando como um carreiro de formigas agia quando eu interrompia o caminho delas ou tirava alguma formiga da fila. Ouvi vozes exaltadas, e aquilo não era algo fora do comum, sempre havia duas crianças discutindo, e isso parecia deixar o recreio mais divertido para elas. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a menção do nome dele.

-O que foi, Seeley? Vai chorar pra mamãe? Ah, esqueci! Você não tem uma!

Eu levantei os olhos e vi um garoto sardento, de cabelos cor de areia. Ele estava com um dos amigos do lado dele, e Booth estava na frente dos dois. Sabia quem era o menino, era amigo de Russ. Tommy gostava de bater nos garotos menores, mas principalmente de provocar os outros, e eu não entendia bem por que Russ andava com ele.

-É lógico que você não tem mãe nem pai, quem vai querer um perdedor como você?

Dessa vez Booth não se aguentou e partiu pra cima de Tommy. Num reflexo eu me levantei. Aquilo era exatamente o que Tommy queria, e eu sabia que a seguir o amigo dele, Lucas, iria segurar Booth para que Tommy batesse nele. Já havia visto os dois fazerem isso antes. Eu me aproximei quando Booth havia pego Tommy pela camiseta.

-Não seja bobo. – disse, segurando o braço dele.

Ouvi Tommy rir.

-Recebendo ordens da garotinha estranha. Você está mal, hein Seeley?

Tudo a seguir aconteceu muito rápido. Booth partiu para socar o rosto de Tommy, e eu me aproximei para puxá-lo. Lucas desceu um soco pra acertar Booth, mas eu mudei de posição, entrando na rota.

Tommy caiu. Eu caí. Lucas se preparou para outro soco.

Booth percebeu o que havia acontecido. Ele havia acertado Tommy, mas Lucas havia me acertado. Ele se virou para o outro garoto, chutando a canela dele e fazendo ele se dobrar de dor. Com os dois garotos no chão, ele se aproximou de mim.

-Você ta legal?

Eu segurava as costelas, onde Lucas tinha me acertado. Estava doendo, mas não parecia ser nada demais. Aceitei a ajuda dele para levantar.

A essa altura uma rodinha já havia se formado em volta de nós, e não demoraria muito pra algum adulto aparecer. Booth colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me empurrando pra longe da agitação. Antes de sairmos, ouvi Tommy dizer:

-Se cuida, Seeley. Você e sua namoradinha estranha.

-Desculpa, Booth. – disse eu, depois que nos afastamos até a escadaria da entrada.

-Por quê?

-Por quebrar o código.

-Do que você ta falando?

-Russ me falou sobre o código... que eu tenho que fingir que não conheço ele na escola ou quando ele ta com os amigos, pra não ficarem fazendo piada dele.

-Ele te falou isso? – Booth parecia um pouco descrente. – Olha, não tem problema. Quero dizer, você me salvou. O soco que o Lucas te deu era pra mim.

-Eu só não queria que você se encrencasse. O problema é que o Tommy vai ficar atrás de você agora.

-Ele bem que mereceu o soco que eu dei. – respondeu Booth, se sentando.

Eu ia perguntar pra ele sobre o que Tommy falara, mas me lembrei do que minha mãe havia dito, sobre ser paciente, então me sentei ao lado dele na escada e fiquei em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo em que ninguém disse nada, ele simplesmente começou a falar.

-Sabe, eu me sinto mal sobre uma coisa. - ele fez uma pausa. Brincava com o zíper do casaco quase que de forma distraída. - No dia que meu pai foi embora eu não fiquei triste. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim por causa disso?

Ele não me olhou, mas eu soube que tinha que responder à pergunta.

-Eu não acho que você seja uma pessoa ruim. Por que você não ficou triste?

-Ele me batia. – disse Booth bem baixinho, e eu tive que chegar mais perto pra ouvir – Eu sei que os pais fazem isso quando os filhos não se comportam, mas ele fazia muito. E ele sempre tava nervoso, e me assustava muito.

Ali estava a resposta que eu procurava, aquilo que explicava o comportamento dele nos últimos tempos. Mas eu não estava feliz em finalmente entender tudo, como achei que estaria. Eu estava triste pelo meu amigo. Ainda não sabia como confortar uma pessoa, mas estivera observando minha mãe e lembrei de uma coisa que ela fazia. Cuidadosamente, passei uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Você não é uma pessoa ruim, Booth.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim, e, apesar dos olhos estarem lacrimejantes, havia um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

-Obrigado, Bones.


	6. Aventuras em um rolimã

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a: **Angie e MLSP, obrigado pelos comentários e por continuarem acompanhando!  
Eu demorei um pouco mais pra sair com esse capítulo, mas estava tentando me recuperar da season finale... ainda não me recuperei totalmente na verdade. Bom, o jeito é ir escrevendo até setembro, que ainda tá loonge.  
Esse capítulo começou partindo dos versos da música, mas ele acabou crescendo... espero que gostem, e não esqueçam de falar o que acharam._

* * *

_**Brennan's song**_

_**6. Aventuras em um rolimã **_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us __  
(E nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois)  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
(Crescendo e nos apaixonando e nossas mães sorriam)  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
(E rolavam os olhos e diziam oh my my my)_

A confissão de Booth havia feito algumas coisas fazerem sentido, como o episódio em que meu pai brigou comigo por causa da tinta. Booth achou que ele ia me bater, mas papai nunca batia em nós. O olhar e o tom de voz dele quando estava bravo faziam eu e Russ tremermos, e desejarmos que fôssemos invisíveis.

Fiquei triste por meu amigo, mas imaginei que as coisas estavam melhores agora que antes. O avô dele parecia ser legal, e se o pai dele não era, talvez Booth estivesse melhor sem ele.

Seria meu aniversário de oito anos no final de semana, e minha mãe perguntou se eu queria uma festa. Eu não queria uma festa. Seria como no ano anterior, os filhos dos amigos de meu pai correndo e fazendo barulho, Russ com os amigos dele desamarrando os cadarços das pessoas e trocando os copos, e eu sem poder escapar de um evento social extremamente chato.

Só sosseguei depois de fazer meus pais prometerem que não haveria festa.

-Está bem então, faremos um inocente churrasco. – disse papai para mim, piscando um olho.

-Posso chamar o Josh? – perguntou Russ na mesma hora.

-O aniversário é da sua irmã, Russ. Ela quem deve decidir quem vem. – disse minha mãe. Russ fez uma careta para mim.

Eu sabia que se eu falasse para ele não trazer Josh, Russ ia infernizar meu final de semana. E antes ele chamar o Josh que chamar o Tommy.

-Ta bom, pode chamar o Josh. – disse eu, e meu pai me olhou meio suspeito.

-Vai chamar o Seeley?

-Vou. E o Jared também.

Vi minha mãe e meu pai trocarem um olhar divertido. Eu ainda achava que Jared era um bebê, mas depois que eu salvei ele da idéia do vinagre de Booth até que nos dávamos bem. Ao menos ele se esforçava para não me irritar.

-Vou ligar para o Hank, quem sabe ele não vem também? – disse meu pai, sorrindo.

Pela primeira vez eu gostei de minha festa de aniversário. Sem adultos chatos que eu não conhecia mas tinha que cumprimentar, sem os comentários seguidos de apertões nas bochechas de como eu havia crescido, sem os amigos de Russ tirando sarro de mim.

Hank trouxe Jared e Booth. Ele me deu um conjunto de acessórios para boneca, mas Booth me puxou para o quintal mais tarde e me estendeu um pacote parcamente embrulhado no que parecia ser um saco pardo de pães.

-É o meu presente para você.

-Mas seu avô...

-Aquele foi o que ele comprou. Esse eu comprei com um dinheiro que guardei.

Fiquei curiosa, e comecei a desembrulhar o objeto. Vi um pacote com algo escuro dentro, e não entendi bem. Havia uma revista embaixo. Terminei de puxar tudo do embrulho.

Era uma dessas revistas de ciências infantis, com um brinde da edição, uma miniatura de ossada de dinossauro para montar.

-Você acha legal essas coisas de palontólogo, achei que ia gostar. – disse ele, dando de ombros.

-É paleontólogo. E eu adorei, Booth. Obrigada.

Até que meu pai nos chamasse para comer, ficamos tentando montar o mini-esqueleto. Eu organizei as peças por tamanho, e peguei a maior delas, imaginando que era uma sustentação e que devia dispor as menores ao longo dela. Booth puxou o papel das instruções para ler e, quando ele terminou e se virou para mim, eu já tinha montado cinco peças.

Estávamos esticados na grama do quintal, meu pai e o avô de Booth conversando perto da churrasqueira. Eles devem ter pensado que não podíamos ouvi-los, pois meu pai falou:

-Olha só aqueles dois, como se acertam. Imagine se continuam assim, crescem e se apaixonam.

Eu não vi lógica nenhuma na questão, mas a história de se apaixonar pouco me importava mesmo. Vi quando mamãe riu e rolou os olhos, do jeito que fazia quando papai falava besteiras. Booth pareceu não estar prestando atenção, pois me estendeu outra peça para eu encaixar. Eu levantei os olhos novamente, e o avô de Booth olhava para mim com um sorriso. Voltei a atenção para as peças rápido.

Depois que jantamos, Russ, Josh e Jared se interessaram pelo meu mini-esqueleto e nós cinco terminamos de montá-lo juntos. Depois que papai tirou uma foto de nós segurando nosso feito, Russ sugeriu que jogássemos vídeo game e os quatro garotos pularam de excitação e correram pra sala. Eu fiquei para trás, um pouco desinteressada, mirando meu esqueletinho que era muito mais legal que os gravetos pintados com os quais brincava antes. Estava andando pelo quintal meio sem rumo quando vi uma coisa estranha perto da cerca, e me aproximei.

Dessa vez eu dei um pulinho de alegria e corri para a sala

-Booth! Encontrei um coelho morto!

Ele olhou para mim como se algo estivesse errado.

-Credo, Bones!

-Pensei em abri-lo amanhã de manhã, o que acha? Vai ser legal!

Aparentemente ele estava esperando a vez dele no vídeo game, e nenhum dos outros garotos prestou atenção a nós. Ele continuou a me olhar com aquela cara, e meu sorriso começou a desaparecer.

-Olha, por mais que seja legal amanhã não dá.

-Por quê?

-Domingo de manhã? É dia de missa.

-Você vai à igreja?

-Você não vai?

-Meus pais não são católicos.

-Mas meu avô é, e eu também sou, então você vai ter que abrir seu coelho sozinha.

-Eu posso esperar até à tarde, assim a gente abre juntos.

-Não me leva mal não, Bones. Você é uma amiga legal, mas tem uns gostos estranhos. Eu não gosto muito de abrir coisas mortas.

Provavelmente ele achou que eu ia me irritar, pela forma como se encolheu, mas eu entendi aquilo. Realmente entendi. Tínhamos gostos diferentes, mas isso não nos impedia de brincar juntos e nos divertir.

-Ok, então eu abro o coelho de manhã... e à tarde a gente pode andar de rolimã, que tal?

O sorriso dele se abriu instantaneamente. Depois do incidente das tintas, papai havia nos ajudado a serrar as tábuas e parafusar as rodinhas, mas ainda não havíamos estreado o brinquedo.

No dia seguinte eu e Booth usamos a mesma descida que, havíamos descoberto, era ótima para andar de bicicleta. Meu vizinho Joe estava sentado no meio-fio, observando o que a gente ia fazer, depois de perguntar umas dez vezes e não obter resposta. Ele tinha uns quatro ou cinco anos, e gostava de ficar seguindo as outras crianças, fazendo uma pergunta a cada dez segundos.

Colocamos o carrinho no topo da subida, e Booth novamente me explicou como funcionava. Ele se sentou primeiro e eu sentei na frente dele. Ele sendo mais alto que eu seria difícil sentarmos de outra forma, mas aquele arranjo deixava eu responsável pela direção, e ele não estava muito feliz com isso, não sei por que.

Booth tirou o pé do chão, impulsionando o carrinho e começamos a descer. A primeira sensação que tive foi de tudo tremendo. O balanço era um pouco pior que o dos patins. Então percebi que o vento no rosto e a velocidade crescente traziam sensações incrivelmente boas, e comecei a rir.

-Bones, o buraco!

Havia algumas falhas no asfalto e nosso carrinho estava se aproximando perigosamente de um deles. Eu forcei o pé nas rodas dianteiras, jogando o corpo pra direita como Booth me ensinou. Estávamos rápido agora, e fora da rota do buraco, mas havíamos virado muito e o meio-fio não estava longe. Antes que eu pudesse mudar de direção Booth jogou o corpo pra esquerda, me atrapalhando.

As rodinhas da frente bateram no meio-fio com um barulho assustador, mas em vez de isso fazer o carrinho parar, fez ele virar. Por alguns segundos voamos no ar, então senti o impacto com o chão. Senti as mãos arderem. Me deixei ficar deitada no asfalto quente por algum tempo, ainda catalogando as sensações. Ardência nas mãos e nos queixos, o calor e a aridez do asfalto nos meus joelhos. Então puxei a perna que estava embaixo do carrinho, de ponta-cabeça, as rodinhas ainda girando. Olhei para o lado, e Booth estava caído de bruços, deitado sobre os braços, a camiseta erguida.

-Tempe! – antes que eu terminasse de levantar, Russ estava ao meu lado, sem fôlego. Vi Joe logo atrás dele, provavelmente havia corrido para chamá-lo.

-Eu to bem. – só havia esfolado minhas mãos e cortado o queixo, e provavelmente a mamãe não ia ficar muito feliz com os buracos nos joelhos da minha calça jeans.

Depois de se certificar que eu estava bem, Russ correu para Booth. Eu não havia escutado ele reclamar, e não me preocupei até ouvir o '_Droga, Seeley_!' que escapou dos lábios do meu irmão. Quando me aproximei, Booth segurava o braço direito, uma expressão de angústia no rosto. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando não chorar. Vendo a forma estranha do braço dele, dava pra ter certeza que estava quebrado.

-Russ, chama o papai, rápido.

Não precisei pedir duas vezes.

-Você ta legal, Bones? – vendo o estado dele, pouco me importava se eu estava bem. Mas mesmo quando criança Booth sempre teve aquele jeito cavalheiro e, acima de tudo, altruísta.

Meu pai finalmente chegou, e correu com Booth até a nossa casa. Não fez pergunta nenhuma, apenas olhou rapidamente o carrinho virado e minhas mãos esfoladas. Ele pediu para Russ correr até a casa do avô de Booth e explicar o que acontecera, enquanto colocava Booth no carro e dava a volta para se sentar à direção. Eu entrei, sentando no banco de trás, e meu pai novamente não falou nada. Durante a viagem até o hospital, ouvi uma ou duas vezes Booth soltar um ruído abafado com a garganta, ao que meu pai falaria '_Estamos quase lá, vai ficar tudo bem._' no mesmo tom suave que ele usava comigo quando eu estava com febre.

Quando chegamos ao pronto-socorro, uma das enfermeiras levou Booth pra tirar um raio-x, e depois que voltou insistiu para que eu a seguisse. Eu repetia que estava bem e queria ver meu amigo, mas ela não se deu por vencida até limpar meus cortes e arranhões. Quando ela finalmente se deu por satisfeita, me levou até um consultório com duas macas. Booth estava sentado em uma delas com um gesso no braço, meu pai ao seu lado. O avô dele estava conversando com o médico.

Assim que ele me viu, abriu um sorriso que eu havia passado a conhecer muito bem. Eu sorri de volta para ele. Aquilo queria dizer que ele estava bem. Perto de onde o médico estava havia um quadro iluminado com a chapa de raio-x e eu me aproximei para ver. Nunca tinha visto uma de verdade, por isso achei muito legal poder ver as manchas claras de ossos contra o fundo escuro.

-Quebrou duas vezes, Booth. – disse eu, empolgada.

-É, Bones. E isso é realmente legal. – disse ele com uma voz mal-humorada. Os adultos pararam para olhar, e vi meu pai segurar uma risada.

Eu não entendi o por quê deles estarem se divertindo, então continuei.

-Mas é legal mesmo, Booth. Olha só, da pra ver bem certinho.

-Temos uma futura médica aqui? – perguntou o doutor, me olhando com um sorriso.

-Não quero ser médica... – disse eu, ainda olhando o raio-x – Como é o nome desse osso?

-Úmero.

Mais tarde, quando cheguei em casa, corri para o escritório do papai procurando por um livro que eu sabia que ele tinha, sobre ossos e músculos e órgãos. Virei as páginas cheias de modelos coloridos por algum tempo, e acabei por encontrar o osso que o médico havia me apontado. No dia seguinte, quando encontrei Booth depois da escola e comecei a recitar os nomes de ossos do braço que eu tinha aprendido, ele me olhou com uma careta divertida, mas pacientemente esperando eu terminar.

-Muito legal, Bones. Agora vamos parar de falar? Ganhei uma fita de vídeo game nova, e mesmo com uma mão só, vou acabar com você!

Eu sorri, cedendo. Não era muito boa em vídeo game, mas nunca que ia deixar ele ganhar só no argumento. Ainda sorrindo, o segui para dentro.

* * *

_**N/a:** Fitas de vídeo game, alguém? Desencaixa-assopra embaixo-encaixa de novo. Bicicleta e rolimã, se arrebentar inteiro no asfalto? Estou revivendo minha infância com essa história... hahaha_


	7. Arrumando confusão

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Marina, Angie e Yasmin, obrigado pelos reviews! Me dá mais gás pra escrever sabendo que vocês estão acompanhando.  
Pensei um bocado nesse capítulo, a respeito do que eles poderiam aprontar. No final saí com essa. __Eu estou sentindo que para o próximo vão haver algumas mudanças, vamos ver... O que achou do capítulo? Gostou? Odiou? Tem alguma ideia legal? Sabe o que fazer.__ Até o próximo ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**7. Arrumando Confusão**_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
(Me leve de volta para a casa da árvore no quintal)  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
(Diziam que você ia me bater, era maior que eu)  
You never did, you never did  
(Você nunca fez isso, você nunca fez isso)_

O fato de eu Booth termos provocado Tommy nos trouxe consequências. Nas semanas seguintes ao episódio, não fomos deixados em paz. Ele ou Lucas poderiam seguir um de nós metade do recreio, repetindo grosserias. Eles sumiam com nossas mochilas, colocavam o pé na nossa frente para que tropeçássemos, e ficavam falando pra todo mundo que a garota estranha da terceira série era a namoradinha do transferido da quinta.

-Se eu não tivesse com esse gesso, eu dava outro soco naquele garoto! – disse Booth certo dia, depois que Lucas passou correndo e levou o sanduíche dele.

Estávamos sentados juntos no refeitório. Desde o começo da implicância de Tommy, alguns dos garotos com quem Booth andava começaram a evitá-lo, com medo que sobrasse para eles. Eu estava distraída, observando outro carreiro de formigas subir pela parede do refeitório quando tive uma idéia.

-Booth, a gente devia se vingar deles!

Ele olhou para mim.

-Essa cara quer dizer que você teve uma idéia, Bones.

E eu realmente havia tido uma idéia. Assim que contei para Booth ele riu.

-O que é isso? – perguntei, olhando para a mão esquerda dele, que estava fechada, apontando na minha direção.

-É um cumprimento, pra quando você está feliz, sabe? Bata.

Eu o mirei meio em dúvida, então fechei o punho e bati contra o dele.

-Credo, Bones! É pra bater de leve, não dar um soco!

Meu plano era simples. Eu tinha um aquário de formigas, que tinha usado na feira de ciências do ano passado. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era colocá-las em um vidro e levá-las para a escola. Então poderíamos soltá-las na mochila de Tommy quando ele estivesse no recreio.

Na segunda-feira, eu coloquei o vidrinho na mala cuidadosamente. Foi um dos poucos dias que não conseguia prestar total atenção na aula, só pensando no que faríamos mais tarde. Encontrei com Booth na porta da sala dele, e entramos em silêncio. Quase morremos do coração quando um grupo de crianças passou correndo pelo corredor, mas completamos nossa missão. Pra nossa sorte havia uma barra de chocolate na mochila de Tommy, e nós a jogamos no meio dos cadernos. Assim que chegamos ao corredor novamente, nos encostamos à parede, rindo sem parar. Era a primeira vez que eu quebrava as regras e fazia algo assim, mas descobri que o medo tornava as coisas mais emocionantes. Sabíamos que teria vingança, mas estávamos prontos. Ou achávamos que estávamos.

Na quarta-feira, eu estava carregando uma pilha de cadernos que a professora havia me pedido pra buscar. Estava para descer a escada quando vi Booth subindo.

-Ei, Bones. Quer ajuda?

-Não, tudo bem.

-Vamos jogar baseball hoje?

-Mas você ta com o braço engessado! E sabe que eu sou péssima em atirar.

-É lançar, Bones. Eu lanço a bola pra você, e te ensino a rebater.

-Hmmm. Tá bom.

-Até depois, Bones.

Eu comecei a descer as escadas, e o sinal tocou. As crianças que estavam no corredor começaram a correr para as salas, e eu imaginei que se não tivesse parado para conversar com Booth, já teria chego à minha sala.

Eu ouvi um barulho às minhas costas e parei, me virando cuidadosamente.

Tommy estava estendido no chão, o rosto vermelho. Booth estava sentado nas pernas dele, segurando a cabeça dele contra o chão.

-Seu covarde! Não achei que você fosse desse jeito!

Eu fiquei olhando, abobalhada, o ataque de fúria de Booth. Já havia visto ele bravo, mas não daquele jeito. Agora o corredor estava mais vazio, e quando vi a inspetora se aproximar, soube que a coisa ia ficar feia.

-Seeley! Saia de cima do Thomas agora!

-Ele ia empurrar a Bones! Eu vi! – gritou Booth, dando um tapa na cabeça do menino antes de levantar.

-Quem é _Bones_?

-Ele ta falando de mim.

A inspetora me olhou por cima dos óculos.

-Isso é verdade, Temperance?

-Eu... não sei, eu não vi nada.

-Ok, os dois para a diretoria, agora. Temperance, volte para a sala.

Eu voltei, entregando os cadernos para a professora e me sentando. Não me sentia bem. Não queria que Booth se encrencasse, ainda mais por minha causa. Sabia que o Tommy ia dar o troco, mas não achei que seria desse jeito.

O resto da aula se arrastou e quando finalmente o sinal tocou e eu corri para fora da sala, Russ estava me esperando.

-Tempe, o que aconteceu? Ta todo mundo falando que o Booth socou o Tommy e que você quase entrou na confusão e foi pra diretoria também.

Eu olhei pra ele brava.

-Isso não ta certo, Russ. Como que o Booth ia socar o Tommy com o braço engessado?

-Então por que ele ta na diretoria esperando o avô dele?

Eu expliquei para o meu irmão exatamente o que vi e ele escutou, sem me interromper.

-E você acha que ele ia te empurrar mesmo?

-Não sei, eu tava de costas. Mas ele ta bravo com a gente.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele tava tirando sarro do Booth por que ele não tinha pai nem mãe, daí o Booth bateu nele, e ele ficou bravo. E daí ficou perseguindo a gente, e fazendo a gente tropeçar, falando coisas mal-educadas, e nós colocamos formigas na mala dele e...

-Tempe, calma. Se o Tommy tava irritando tanto vocês, por que não me contou?

-É problema nosso, Russ. Eu me meti nisso quando fui tentar impedir o Booth de bater no Tommy.

-Eu sou seu irmão, lembra?

Ele se desencostou da parede de repente, se afastando.

-Onde você vai?

-Acertar as contas com o Tommy.

Eu fiquei no lugar um tempo, imaginando se devia correr para a diretoria e ver Booth, como queria, ou se devia seguir meu irmão. Por fim optei pela segunda.

Saímos para fora do colégio. Tommy estava se afastando com seu irmão mais velho, os dois caminhando até o carro. Russ correu na minha frente, chamando o menino pelo nome e ele se virou. Me aproximei cautelosa, sem saber bem o que Russ faria.

-Ei, Tommy. Fiquei sabendo que você anda atormentando minha irmãzinha.

-Você acredita no que as crianças tão falando, panaca?

-Não foi dos outros que ouvi. Ela que me contou.

-Não leva a mal , Russ, mas sua irmã não é muito certa não. Ela deve estar inventando.

-Acontece que eu acredito nela.

-Ei, vai deixar de acreditar no seu amigo pra acreditar nela? Você vivia falando que ela é estranha e que nem parece sua irmã de verdade.

Russ olhou para trás, pra ver se eu estava ouvindo. Se mexeu, incomodado, então encarou Tommy de volta.

-Quem se importa, Tommy? Todo mundo fala mal dos irmãos! Mas acontece que família é família e você passou dos limites! – Russ gritava agora, e algumas crianças que já haviam saído pararam para observar. Vi o irmão de Tommy, perto do carro, assistindo interessado.

Russ se lançou pra cima de Tommy, e os dois rolaram pelo chão se socando. Corri, pretendendo ajudar meu irmão, mas o irmão de Tommy chegou antes e os separou. Mais gente havia se juntado para assistir. Tommy se levantou segurando um dos olhos e Russ, com o nariz sangrando. Eu olhei brava para o meu irmão. Primeiro Booth, depois ele. Será que ninguém entendia que eu sabia me virar muito bem sozinha?

Mais tarde, enquanto eu e Russ estávamos sentados de cabeça baixa no sofá da sala, meu pai fazendo um discurso sobre como resolver as coisas de forma inteligente, me perguntei como havia chegado àquele ponto. Eu nunca havia me envolvido nesse tipo de coisa antes. Mas percebi que estava satisfeita com o desfecho. Tommy havia tido o que merecia, e não mexeria mais com a gente. E Russ havia visto como o menino era realmente, e não andaria mais com ele.

-Russ, pro quarto. Quero falar com a Tempe.

Eu levantei os olhos espantada. Russ me lançou um olhar de desculpas, e subiu correndo.

-Temperance, eu estou um pouco preocupado com você. Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de problema antes, foi a primeira que vez que a escola me chamou por sua causa.

-Eu não tenho culpa se o Tommy estava me enchendo!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

-Eu sei, e não estou falando que você não pode se defender. Sabe o que eu falo, você pode e deve se defender. É só que... – ele suspirou – O Seeley é um ótimo garoto, eu sei. Mas ele tem alguns problemas, e parece ter um pouco de dificuldade pra controlar a raiva. Ele é maior e mais velho que você, tenho medo que ele possa te machucar.

-O quê? O Booth? Não, pai, ele nunca bateria em mim.

Meu pai continuou a me mirar sério.

-Nunca, pai. Ele bateu no Tommy, mas foi pra me defender. Eu já disse que posso me defender sozinha, mas ele não escuta.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo.

-Está bem, filha. Mas por favor, tentem ficar longe de problemas, ok?

Dois dias depois, enquanto estávamos estendidos no lab em uma tarde preguiçosa, eu contei para Booth sobre a conversa com meu pai.

-Você sabe que eu nunca vou bater em você ne? Mesmo quando você fala coisas que eu não entendo e fala que sabe mais que eu.

-Eu sei, Booth.

Ele estava brincando com um caleidoscópio entre os dedos. Era um grande e colorido, que eu havia ganhado no meu aniversário de cinco anos. Booth nunca havia visto um, e agora andava pra cima e pra baixo com ele, olhando tudo.

-Ei, hoje tem maratona dos Jetsons, vamos assistir?

-O que é isso?

-Ah, qual é Bones. O desenho? A família que vive no futuro?

Virei a cabeça para ele, uma expressão confusa.

-_Meet George Jetsoon._

Eu comecei a rir da forma desafinada dele cantar. Ele largou o caleidoscópio.

-Nós vamos assistir os Jetsons agora, e só vamos parar quando você conseguir cantar a música comigo.

Eu ri e o segui. A alegria dele era realmente contagiante. E mesmo tendo perdido o controle e brigado com Tommy e preocupado meu pai, eu sabia que não precisaria me preocupar. Por que éramos amigos, e eu confiava nele.


	8. Apenas duas crianças

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:**__ MLSP e Angie, obrigaada! Amo seus comentários!  
Escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo 'The Killers', por isso não pude deixar de colocar alguns versinhos de 'Smile like you mean it' no final.  
Quanto ao capítulo, eu senti que estava na hora dessa quebra... confio na minha mente, ela deve saber onde quer chegar... e não esqueçam, ficwriters vivem de comentários! :P  
_

* * *

_**8. Apenas Duas Crianças**_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
(Me leve de volta para quando nosso mundo era do tamanho de uma quadra)  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
(Eu te desafei a me beijar e corri quando você tentou)  
Just two kids, you and I...  
(Apenas duas crianças, você e eu...)  
Oh my my my my_

A luz do sol inundava o quintal, as sombras se alongando. Era final de tarde, e eu amava finais de tarde, ainda mais no verão. Era uma hora gostosa, fresca, depois que eu já havia feito minha lição de casa e antes que mamãe e papai chegassem em casa. Estávamos sentados na mureta que delimitava a churrasqueira, eu e Booth, e ele havia começado a contar uma piada que ouvira, mas eu tinha outras coisas na cabeça.

-Então, um dos tomates diz...

-Me dá um beijo.

-O quê?

-Um beijo. Ouvi duas garotas conversando sobre isso e fiquei curiosa.

Booth me olhava como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse crescido em mim.

-Beijo de gente grande? Na... boca?

-É.

-Não, Bones. Isso é tão nojento.

-A gente não vai saber se não tentar. É só uma experiência, Booth.

-Uma experiência nojenta.

Ele ficou me olhando por muito tempo, e fiquei esperando ele tomar uma decisão.

-Só uma vez. E você não vai contar isso pra ninguém. – disse ele, levantando um dedo pra enfatizar.

-Fechado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se achasse uma péssima idéia, mas esticou as pernas e sentou mais perto de mim. Ficou um tempo me encarando, como se estivesse em dúvida. Então franziu os lábios, do jeito que toda criança faz para beijar, e se aproximou mais.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento. Era um experimento simples, e _eu_ havia proposto, mas ao vê-lo chegando perto eu simplesmente entrei em pânico. Talvez eu tenha achado que ele não iria topar, e eu poderia tirar sarro da cara dele por ser um covarde.

Antes que ele pudesse realmente me beijar, eu levantei e saí correndo.

-Tempe? – ouvi Russ empurrar a porta do meu quarto, e levantei os olhos dos meus bonequinhos.

-O que você quer, Russ? – disse eu, continuando a perfilar os modelinhos de animais em ordem de tamanho. Queria parecer bastante ocupada pra que ele fosse embora.

-Não, só que... eu tava na sala quando você passou correndo. E eu vi o Seeley ir embora. Vocês brigaram?

-Não. – não era uma mentira.

-Tempe, ele não te bateu ne?

-Não! Por que ele ia me bater, Russ? O papai falou alguma coisa pra você?

-Só pra eu ficar de olho em você...

-É sério, Russ. O Booth nunca ia bater em mim. E se ele bater, eu bato nele de volta.

Meu irmão sorriu. Talvez ele ainda se lembrasse de quanto eu tinha quatro anos e bati nele com uma boneca.

-Venha aqui. – ele se aproximou para me abraçar, me erguendo do chão e balançando minhas pernas para um lado e para o outro, da forma como ele fazia às vezes, sabendo que eu iria rir. – Você sabe que quando tiver problemas na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar é só me chamar ne?

Eu concordei com um meneio.

-Então, o que você fez pro coitado do Seeley?

-Eu pedi pra ele me beijar, daí mudei de idéia e saí correndo. – eu me sentei no chão novamente, voltando a brincar com meus bonequinhos.

-Você o quê? – a voz do meu irmão saiu mais aguda que o normal e eu levantei os olhos. Ele estava com a expressão "_Você é minha irmã, mas é maluca."_

-Foi só um experimento que não deu certo.

Meu irmão não disse mais nada, mas ele ainda estava com uma expressão chocada quando saiu.

Eu imaginei se teria que me desculpar com Booth ou algo do tipo, mas não via um por quê. Não era como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, era?

A próxima vez que nos encontramos foi no colégio. Passados os problemas com Tommy, Booth voltou a andar com outros garotos. Normalmente encontrava ele, Russ e Josh juntos, mas agora que Russ não andava mais com Tommy, eles paravam pra conversar comigo na hora do recreio.

Eu estava sentada em um banco, um livro sobre povos ao redor do mundo no colo. Estava distraída com uma parte interessante, sobre famílias astecas, quando senti alguém ao meu lado.

-Ei.

-Ei. – respondi, sem erguer os olhos. Sabia que era ele.

-Por que ta brava comigo?

-Eu não to brava com você. Só to lendo.

-Pois eu estou bravo com você.

Eu levantei os olhos.

-Por causa do experimento?

-Por que você saiu correndo?

-Tinha uma coisa pra fazer.

-Mentira.

-Não é.

-Você não sabe mentir.

-Sei sim.

-Ah, é? E o que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?

-Você não faria isso, tem um monte de gente vendo.

Ele baixou os ombros, e eu soube que estava certa. Antes de se levantar, ele disse:

-Não é legal sair correndo, Bones.

Naquela tarde quando o vi, fiquei com medo que ele ainda estivesse bravo com aquela história. Mas parecia que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal, pois eu chamei ele para um desafio no balanço, e ele respondeu correndo na minha frente pra chegar primeiro.

Eu e Russ havíamos improvisado um balanço na árvore, e quando nossos pais não estavam olhando, gostávamos de balançar o mais alto que conseguíssemos, e ver quem ganhava. Era o desafio do balanço. Podíamos ter nos machucado seriamente nessa brincadeira, mas como crianças não víamos o perigo, e achávamos que nossos pais só queriam cortar nossa diversão com o papo todo de '_não balance tão alto, você vai cair'._

-Será que se a gente balançar bem alto, consegue dar uma volta inteira no balanço? – perguntou Booth, enquanto as pernas dele subiam e desciam, acompanhando o embalo.

-Não sei. – admiti. – Mas acho que eu não tenho força pra isso.

-Sei pai não ia concordar com esse experimento ne?

-Não. E desde quando você gosta de experimentos, Booth?

-Eu gosto de experimentos. Desde que você não me faça de bobo.

O balanço voltou, mas eu não o empurrei, pensando no que ele estava falando.

-O último experimento, Bones? – disse ele, virando a cabeça um pouco para trás.

Ele ainda não estava totalmente bem com aquela história, e talvez eu tivesse que pedir desculpas afinal.

-Desculpa por ter saído correndo e te feito de bobo, Booth. – disse eu, quase que de forma ensaiada.

Ele parou o balanço, fincando os pés na grama e me olhou. Por um segundo eu pensei na terrível hipótese dele não me desculpar, de brigar comigo e não querer mais que brincássemos juntos. Mas então ele deu de ombros.

-Tá desculpada.

Eu fiquei imensamente aliviada, e ri. E antes que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, eu havia dado um beijo rápido e silencioso nos lábios dele, e o encarava rindo.

E o experimento do beijo foi realizado, e comprovado que não era tão nojento afinal. E o assunto foi deixado de lado e não voltamos a mencioná-lo mais.

Na escola, depois de toda a confusão com o Tommy, algumas crianças andavam insistindo mais em me chatear. E o que eu fazia? Eu me defendia.

-Tempe, por que a mãe de uma menina chamada Amy me ligou?

Eu soltei meu lápis, tentando fazer uma expressão inocente para minha mãe.

-Eu chutei ela.

-E você chutou ela por que...?

-Por que ela falou que eu era boba e não sabia brincar e daí pegou meus lápis de cor e saiu correndo.

Minha mãe suspirou, cansada.

-Matt, essa menina com certeza puxou a você.

-Ok, Christie. Quando eles vão bem na escola, puxaram a você. Mas é só começarem a arranjar problemas que puxaram a mim.

-Claro. Nós completamos um ao outro, lembra?

Eu parei de escrever por um momento para olhar meus pais. Mamãe estava terminando o jantar, e papai colocando a mesa. Meu pai ainda segurava uma pilha de pratos, mas estava tão distraído em observar minha mãe que não se mexeu. Os dois se encararam por vários segundos, e eu fiquei sem entender. Era gostoso de assistir, mas estranho. Como se já tivesse passado da hora de dormir e meu pai desligasse a TV, dizendo que aquilo não era coisa para eu ver.

Passos ecoaram pela casa, vindos do hall, e eu vi Russ e Booth entrarem correndo antes de voltar a atenção para o meu caderno. Booth ia dormir ali em casa aquele noite, motivo pelo qual minha mãe havia feito torta para a sobremesa.

-Russell Brennan, que estado é esse? – exclamou minha mãe. Tanto Booth como Russ estavam com as roupas imundas. Mas os dois não paravam de rir.

-Nós perseguimos um guaxinim, mãe.

-Achei que vocês iam jogar basquete.

-Foi depois do jogo, Seeley conseguiu pegá-lo.

-Por que vocês iriam querer perseguir o bicho? – perguntou desta vez meu pai, e eu parei de fingir que estava interessada só na minha lição de casa.

-Foi uma aposta dos garotos. – disse Russ, ainda sorrindo – O Seeley ganhou.

_Garotos._

-E o meu prêmio pra vocês é um bom banho. Os dois pra cima agora. Russ, use o banheiro da suíte, assim o Seeley pode usar o outro.

Os dois subiram, ainda rindo, e eu olhei para os meus pais. Eles trocavam um sorriso confidente.

-Esse comportamento veio de você com certeza, Matt.

Muitos anos depois, quando aquele tempo tivesse passado e minha vida tivesse mudado, eu me pegaria lembrando desse pequeno episódio. Como que para garantir a mim mesma que eu tive uma infância feliz. Como que para lembrar a mim mesma que eu sabia qual era o sentimento de família.

Foi a melhor fase da minha infância e, se pensar bem, uma das melhores da minha vida. Por três anos eu e Booth nos vimos quase todos os dias, inventamos jogos, escalamos árvores, brincamos de todo tipo de coisa, nos machucamos, brigamos, discutimos, rimos. Mas como tudo parece acontecer em minha vida, aquilo mudou de uma forma abrupta.

Booth tinha treze anos, e eu onze. Estávamos sentados no lab no final da tarde, as pernas balançando longe do chão, quando ele falou que tinha algo para contar. Eu podia ser péssima para entender outras pessoas, mas entendia ele muito bem. E sabia que algo o estava incomodando na última semana. Mas eu havia aprendido a lição de paciência que minha mãe me deu, e estava esperando ele me contar o que era.

-Bones, nós vamos nos mudar.

Eu vi ele abaixar a cabeça, sem me encarar. Em vez disso, brincava com o cadarço dos tênis entre os dedos. Ele fazia esse tipo de coisa quando estava desconfortável.

-Vocês vão mudar de casa? Para onde?

-Não. Nós vamos mudar de cidade. Pra São Francisco, com um irmão do meu avô.

A compreensão finalmente me atingiu. Ele estava indo embora. Para longe.

-Mas eu... Booth, por quê?

-Meu avô disse que a coisa ta meio difícil. Não é fácil pra ele criar eu e Jared só com a aposentadoria. O irmão dele tem uma loja em São Francisco, e meu avô acha que lá as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo meu rosto.

-Não é justo, Booth. Não quero que você vá.

Ele finalmente levantou os olhos.

-Eu também não quero ir, mas parece que não tem outro jeito. Já faz tempo desde que meu avô falou nisso, e ele tinha dito que era em último caso.

Eu sequei a lágrima, apenas pra molhar o rosto com outra.

-Olha só, eu vou te ligar sempre que puder. E cartas, vou mandar montes. – ele se aproximou, me abraçando de um jeito meio desengonçado – E nas férias a gente podia se encontrar, passar uns dias na casa um do outro.

Eu segurei os ombros dele, o abraçando de volta, sabendo que ele estava tentando ser legal. Mas não seria a mesma coisa sem ele. Nada seria a mesma coisa.

-Vou sentir muita saudade, Booth.

-Eu também, Bones.

Ele se afastou de mim, me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Mirei aqueles olhos chocolates, aquele brilho tão meu conhecido.

-Eu vou voltar, Bones. Mesmo que demore, e eu tenha que crescer pra poder pegar um ônibus sozinho e trabalhar. Mas eu vou voltar.

_Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_


	9. Ventos da mudança

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a: **Angie, ri com seu comentário. É como se os dois tivessem invertido de papel na história do beijo... hahaha Daniem, que bom que confia em mim... vou ter que dar um jeito agora... MLSP, seus quatro passos me fizeram morrer de rir. Dois capítulos até o fim de semana? O.o  
Me incomodou um pouco o pequeno número de diálogos desse capítulo, mas acho que eu precisava entender a cabeça dela antes de começar pra valer... E então, o Booth deve voltar? _

_**Nota:** A partir desse capítulo, eu vou usar algumas vezes as expressões foster kid e foster parents pra designar criança adotiva e pais adotivos, por que o significado não é exatamente igual em português, e fiquei mais confortável com a denominação em inglês. O sistema de foster care nos Estados Unidos funciona como um cuidado a curto prazo, onde a criança é colocada temporariamente na casa de uma família, que recebe um pagamento do governo para fazer isso. A intenção é que depois disso a criança retorne à família ou seja adotada, mas na maior parte das vezes não é o que acontece._

* * *

_**9. Ventos da mudança**_

_-Eu vou voltar, Bones. Mesmo que demore, e eu tenha que crescer pra poder pegar um ônibus sozinho e trabalhar. Mas eu vou voltar._

Duas semanas depois, eu me despedi definitivamente de meu amigo. E mesmo ele mandando montes de cartas cheias de monstros espaciais desenhados na borda, e linhas de _'vou te mandar o Jared pelo correio se não responder a carta'_ e mesmo nós nos encontrando uma ou outra vez, quando meu pai ou o avô dele concordasse em fazer uma viagem mais longa, mesmo assim demoraria muito tempo para eu me sentir completa novamente. No dia que ele foi embora, ele deixou um vazio. E por muito tempo eu não percebi que faltava algo.

-Temperance Brennan?

Me levantei da carteira para receber minha prova de biologia. A+. Vi quando algumas pessoas me lançaram olhares atravessados. Na verdade, grande parte da turma. Mas eu não ligava. Há muito tempo havia aprendido a não ligar. O Ensino Médio era um inferno. E mesmo gostando de aprender, eu não via a hora de sair do colégio. Olhei para a prova novamente. Havia estudado pouco, só revisado a matéria. Para quem havia decorado os nomes dos ossos e dos músculos aos catorze anos, aquela prova chegava a ser idiota.

Olhei pela janela, desejando que meu irmão estivesse ali. Já era muito velha para a brincadeira do Marco Polo, mas eu não me importaria. Não se pudesse ter Russ, da forma como as coisas eram antes. Nunca havia percebido como meu irmão era importante para mim até não tê-lo mais. E isso me trazia outra lembrança.

Abaixei a cabeça. _Não, não pense em Booth._ Meu primeiro e único amigo. Não o via há três anos, e provavelmente isso era mais culpa minha que dele. Ele ligava para mim com muito mais freqüência do que eu ligava para ele, mas nos últimos seis meses não havíamos nos falado. E pensar nele doía, pois me lembrava de tudo que eu havia tido. E não tinha mais.

O sinal tocou e eu segui para o corredor, arrastando os pés. Rapidamente fui ultrapassada pelos outros alunos, correndo, conversando. Eu havia entrado ali há poucas semanas, apesar de já termos passado a metade do semestre. Mas era exatamente como a outra escola. Montes de adolescentes barulhentos, atletas falando de esportes, garotas falando de garotos, e eu. Alheia a tudo isso.

Se a escola era um inferno, nem queria imaginar como poderia chamar minha casa. Ou a casa onde eu morava agora. Talvez eu pudesse me sentar perto do campo de futebol e ficar lendo o livro que emprestara. Talvez desta vez meus _foster parents_ se esquecessem de me procurar.

-Ei, Brennan? – levantei meus olhos. Uma garota de traços orientais e lindos cabelos ondulados me mirava. Ela era alta, e usava uma combinação de roupas diferente, organizadas de um jeito próprio, mas que lhe caía bem. As mechas azuis no cabelo escuro completavam o visual.

-Angela. – havia visto alguns dos desenhos expostos no saguão do colégio outro dia, elogiando-os sem saber que a autora estava ao meu lado.

-Só queria falar que aquelas idéias que você me deu foram muito boas... deixa eu te mostrar no que andei trabalhando.

Eu não estava acostumada àquilo. Alguém começar a conversar comigo espontaneamente, sem me olhar duas vezes ou me chamar de estranha. Mas ela tirou um bloco de canson da mochila, me mostrando alguns sketchs de rostos que pareciam ser estudantes ali do colégio.

-Você é realmente boa. – disse eu, impressionada. Eu era muito esperta, e havia lido bastante sobre estrutura óssea. Mas ela conseguia captar a essência das pessoas com um desenho, e isso era incrível.

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas duas garotas a chamaram no fim do corredor.

-Querida, preciso ir. Mas nos vemos por aí.

Ela deu um sorriso e se afastou, e eu fiquei sozinha no corredor. Tirando meu livro da mochila, rumei para o campo de futebol.

Estávamos em abril. Se eu estivesse em outro lugar e outro tempo, ficaria empolgada com a primavera, a perspectiva de poder sair sem colocar toneladas de roupa, o clima ameno e agradável. Mas não a Temperance Brennan que estava no primeiro ano. Não a Temperance Brennan que morava com a terceira família adotiva num espaço de quatro meses.

Eu abri meu livro. Havia decidido que queria cursar antropologia. E com as notas que tirava, não seria difícil terminar o colégio e conseguir uma bolsa. O único problema era aturar a escola. Eu nunca confessaria isso a ninguém, mas me sentia extremamente deslocada no colégio. Ninguém parecia partilhar um interesse que fosse comigo, e preferiam ficar falando de assuntos que eram tão sem importância para mim que eu mal entendia sobre o que eles falavam. Talvez na faculdade as coisas fossem diferentes.

Algumas garotas passaram correndo pelo campo, dando gritinhos de excitação, e me tirando a concentração. Uma delas segurava um cartaz, que levava para um grupo de garotos no canto do campo.

Até mesmo eu sabia sobre o campeonato estadual de basquete. O time da nossa escola estava muito bem posicionado, competindo pela liderança com o time mais forte do estado. E eu só sabia disso por que para qualquer lugar que você andasse pelo colégio você veria, ouviria e respiraria o assunto, apesar de ser fisicamente impossível respirar um assunto. Eu esperava que o campeonato terminasse logo, e que os outros alunos parassem de encher, cantando hinos pelos corredores e soltando gritos de _'Black Panters'_ nos horários mais inapropriados.

Minha atenção foi desviada de novo, mas desta vez na outra direção. A escola secundária ficava no terreno junto à escola primária. Pelo gradil, pude ver uma barulhenta turma de crianças correndo pelo pátio. Meus olhos se fixaram em uma menina, esticando as pernas enquanto subia mais e mais alto no balanço, e no garotinho que empurrava ela. Sem perceber, sorri.

Perto do fim da tarde, quando não havia mais como adiar a volta para casa, comecei a descer as escadarias em direção à rua. Foi quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

-Brennan?

Me virei, e um garoto de cabelos cacheados corria em minha direção. Fazia algum tempo, mas eu dificilmente esquecia um rosto. Ele podia ter crescido e mudado, mas a estrutura básica do rosto dele era a mesma.

-Hodgins?

-Garota, olha só pra você! Segundo grau, hã?

Concordei com um meneio. Ao menos ele não tentou me abraçar.

-O que você quer, Hodgins? Já faz algum tempo, não?

-Ando te procurando pra fazer uma proposta, Brennan. Você saiu do projeto sem dar explicação nenhuma, e os supervisores não conseguiram mais falar com você.

-Qual é a proposta?

-O Instituto lançou um projeto cientistas-mirins. – disse Hodgins, começando a se empolgar com o assunto – Basicamente, eles querem times de estudantes para desenvolver projetos científicos. Haverá premiações para os melhores trabalhos.

-Isso é ótimo, mas ainda não entendo por que está atrás de mim.

-Cada time tem que ter pelo menos um integrante do Ensino Público. E como eu e Zach estamos no Particular... Preciso de mais um pessoa pra fechar o time. São três integrantes no mínimo, e quatro no máximo.

-Zach?

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Longa história. Então, aceita ou não?

-Claro.

-Ótimo, os encontros vão ser no Instituto, terça e quinta depois do horário de aula. Semana que vem passo pra te deixar o formulário de inscrição.

Caminhei pela rua pensando na conversa com Hodgins. Nós nunca havíamos sido grandes amigos, na época que eu participava do programa infantil conversara com ele muito poucas vezes, e fizera uma ou outra experiência com ele como dupla. Ele costumava ser um garoto muito nervoso, mas não podia negar que era extremamente inteligente.

No final da nossa conversa, quando perguntei por que ele tinha resolvido me chamar, a resposta trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios.

-Você é a melhor.

É claro que sou.

A semana passou como outra qualquer. Eu estava feliz de ao menos ter voltado para a cidade onde cresci. Era uma cidade pequena na Virgínia, a 15 quilômetros de Washigton. A família adotiva anterior com quem fiquei morava em Baltimore, e apesar de eu ter pensado que a princípio estando em outra cidade poderia começar do zero, logo percebi que para qualquer lugar que fosse seria apontada como diferente.

Minha saída foi, mais uma vez, me refugiar nos estudos. Livros eram bons. Eram sempre iguais, lógicos, faziam sentido. Não eram complexos como pessoas, que podiam mudar de posição, de opinião, e nos decepcionar. Por isso, quando eu tinha que suportar uma casa com mais três ou quatro _foster kids_ barulhentas, com pais adotivos que achavam que nós só servíamos pra fazer os serviços domésticos, eu procurava conforto em um livro. Me enfiava embaixo da cama ou ficava no colégio até tarde e me forçava a aprender um novo assunto. Quando eu o dominava, podia me congratular. Sabia o quanto era inteligente. E como não havia ninguém para me lembrar isso, eu mesma me congratulava.

Quando meus pais adotivos de Baltimore falaram que já estavam com muitas crianças e não conseguiriam mais cuidar de mim, e a assistente social me encaminhou de volta para Falls Church, não me senti triste ou feliz. Era indiferente, apenas mais um lar adotivo, que provavelmente não ia durar mais que os outros.

Michael e Lauren eram um casal na casa dos quarenta anos, com um filho adulto. Ao menos não havia tantas crianças na casa, além de mim havia mais dois garotos mais novos, Arthur e Leon. Eles tinham praticamente a mesma idade, e eram muito agitados. A primeira vez que tentaram mexer comigo, botei os dois pra correr tão rápido que não os vi pelos dois dias seguintes. E desde então, eles ficavam na deles e eu na minha, e um não se metia nas coisas dos outros.

A casa nunca estava silenciosa. Os dois garotos gostavam de brincar fazendo a maior quantidade de barulho possível, e Michael e Lauren falavam em um tom alto mesmo quando estavam só conversando. Às vezes eu gostava de me enfiar embaixo da cama com um gravador e esquecer do mundo.

As coisas que eu havia levado comigo quando saí de casa cabiam em uma caixa. E dentre estas coisas estava esse gravador, que havia sido de Russ, e algumas fitas do meu pai, com músicas antigas. Eu não gostava de pensar em Russ ou no meu pai, mas quando fechava os olhos e ouvia aquelas músicas, era quase como se tudo estivesse bem de novo. E a música abafava os barulhos da casa.

No meio da bagunça que minha vida havia se tornado, a garota da escola, Angela, foi uma surpresa. Não só naquele dia depois da aula, mas várias vezes depois ela foi atrás de mim puxando conversa, comentando que não sabia como eu conseguia tirar notas tão altas, mostrando alguns de seus desenhos e pedindo opiniões.

-Por que você pede minha opinião? Não sou especialista em desenho, sou péssima em arte. – perguntei eu certo dia. Estávamos sentadas na mureta na frente do colégio, ela com mais dois desenhos novos.

Angela sorriu.

-Você é sincera, Brennan. Eu pergunto a opinião de outras pessoas, e elas ficam me enchendo de elogios para agradar. Mas você não. Se você acha que está estranho, você fala. E ainda aponta exatamente qual osso deve ficar mais ou menos destacado pra um rosto ficar melhor. – terminou ela, ainda sorrindo.

-Eu realmente sou péssima em mentir. Por isso sou sincera, se tentasse mentir você não ia acreditar.

Angela riu, e depois de um tempo eu comecei a rir também. Não entendi o que ela viu de engraçado no que falei, mas o sorriso dela era imenso, e não pude fazer nada além de rir também. E quando finalmente paramos de rir e recuperamos o fôlego, eu pensei em quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que havia rido daquela forma. Era melhor não pensar nisso.


	10. O que nós fomos, o que nós somos

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Angie, obrigada por sempre deixar comentários! Sim, o fato da Brennan pular de um lar adotivo para outro é pelo mesmo motivo da série, resolvi manter isso._

_Não posso ignorar o fato que a Brennan é uma cabeça dura. E isso é tudo que vou declarar. :P  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's song**  
_

**10. O que nós fomos, o que nós somos**

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
(Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando de repente)  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
(Não era mais aquela garotinha que você costumava ver)  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
(Mas os seus olhos ainda brilhavam como lindas luzes)_

Eu sempre chegava cedo ao colégio, mas me refugiava no campo ou na biblioteca e só entrava na sala perto do horário da aula começar. Tentava não ficar nos corredores, principalmente quando eles estavam cheios de gente. Eu sabia me defender se precisasse, mas na maioria das vezes eu apenas não queria ouvir as grosserias de uma ou outra criança quando eu passava.

Até aquele momento havia conseguido me tornar quase que invisível, mas sabia que não levaria muito tempo até que eu fosse reconhecida como uma _foster kid_. Eu sabia como _foster kids_ eram tratadas. Mas talvez mais do que isso, eu queria que não me reconhecessem. Não queria perguntas sobre meus pais e minha família, mesmo que fossem perguntas educadas. Não queria perguntas sobre por que eu havia sumido e o que andara fazendo. E para minha sorte, uma ou outra pessoa da minha antiga turma que eu reconhecera não viera falar comigo a respeito de nada. Eu estava bem com isso, eles me ignorarem era a melhor coisa.

A única exceção para a regra era Angela. Normalmente ela sentava para conversar comigo depois da aula, quando eu queria me enrolar para voltar para casa. Ela não sabia que eu estava fazedo isso, adiando o retorno para casa, mas ficava comigo por algum tempo, às vezes desenhando, às vezes só conversando. Certo dia no almoço ela me chamou para sentar junto com suas amigas, mas foi tão estranho e desconfortável que achei que seria melhor para nós duas que aquilo não se repetisse.

E mesmo eu repetindo para mim mesma que não precisava de amigos afinal, era grata a Angela por me encontrar todos os dias, e conversar por meia hora. Eu nunca confessaria isso, mas no fundo sabia que eu precisava daquilo.

Naquela terça-feira ela estava me contando sobre uma festa que havia ido, com muitos gritinhos excitados e movimentos com as mãos, quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

-Ei, Brennan. – me virei para ver Hodgins caminhando em minha direção, segurando alguns papéis. - Que bom que consegui pegar você, me atrasei pra sair da aula e achei que não ia dar tempo. – disse ele, colocando os papéis na minha mão.

-Quer que eu preencha agora? – não obtive resposta, e tentei de novo. – Hodgins?

-Se não se importar, assim já levo. – disse ele, finalmente tirando os olhos de Angela para ouvir minha pergunta. Ouvi uma risadinha vir do meu lado.

Eu preenchi rapidamente, não querendo pensar sobre endereço e telefone por muito tempo. Em um segundo de besteira, quase coloquei meu antigo endereço e quando lembrei que havia mudado, senti algo ruim no estômago.

Devolvi o papel para ele, que havia se apoiado em uma lixeira. Quando ele se aproximou para pegar os papéis, a lixeira virou com um barulho enorme. Ele a levantou, atrapalhado, e uma nova onda de risadas veio da direção de Angela. Eu olhei de um para outro sem entender, e Hodgins deu um tchau ainda sorrindo, se encaminhando para um carro do outro lado da rua.

-Wow. – disse Angela, olhando ele ligar o carro e sair. – Wow.

-O que isso significa? – perguntei confusa. Até onde eu sabia _'wow'_ não era uma palavra.

-Vai dizer que você não acha ele uma gracinha? – perguntou Angela, com um sorriso enorme.

-O Hodgins? Não sei, o rosto dele é muito comprido, prefiro uma estrutura óssea mais larga.

-Querida, se você não acha, é só falar. – disse Angela depois de uma risada. – Pelo menos não vamos brigar por caras, seu gosto é diferente do meu. Então qual seria o seu tipo?

Pensei por um instante no que me chamava a atenção em um garoto.

-Composição larga, bem estruturado... ossos zigomáticos proeminentes...

-Não sei o que são ossos zigomáticos, mas vamos ver se entendi... Algo como aquele loirinho ali? – ela apontou para um menino do segundo ano que subia as escadas.

-Não... Algo como... – procurei pelos vários estudantes que saíam da escola – Aquele ali!

Apontei para um garoto moreno e alto que saía conversando com outro. O rosto dele era realmente atraente para mim, e sua estrutura física não estava completamente desenvolvida, como nenhum de nós estava, mas eu podia ver que ele ia ficar ainda mais bem estruturado quando fosse mais velho. Então ele ergueu os olhos e me pegou o encarando.

Vi a surpresa passar pelos olhos chocolate dele. Eu poderia reconhecer aquele brilho no olhar em qualquer lugar. Fiquei a mirá-lo, sem realmente acreditar que estava vendo quem eu achava que estava vendo.

-Whoa, ele está olhando para você. Que mágica foi essa? – eu ouvi Angela murmurar, mas só compreendi o significado das palavras muito tempo depois. – Olha só, ele está vindo para cá.

Vi quando o amigo dele foi deixado para trás, o mirando confuso. Ele não quebrou o contato visual enquanto se aproximava, nem eu. Quando chegou perto o suficiente e parou na minha frente, murmurou:

-Bones?

O mesmo de sempre.

- Booth.

-Vocês está diferente... não é mais uma garotinha afinal.

-Você também não é mais um garotinho, Booth. - isso era óbvio.

Ele continuou a me mirar por alguns segundos e eu comparei a imagem mental que tinha de meu amigo com ele. Os mesmos olhos castanhos, o mesmo brilho, o mesmo sorriso.

-Eu não acreditei que... – começou ele de repente, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho - Eu tentei te ligar montes de vezes, pra avisar que estava voltando. Eu consegui falar com Russ uma vez, mas ele estava em outra cidade e me pareceu um pouco bravo em falar comigo...

-Eu não tenho mais contato com meu irmão.

-O quê, você tem um irmão? – ouvi Angela exclamar, do meu lado.

Booth olhou brevemente para ela, e então voltou os olhos para mim.

-O que aconteceu, Bones? Ele saiu de casa? Por que vocês mudaram? Passei na sua antiga casa semana passada e...

-Olha, Booth. Eu preciso ir embora, ok?

Eu me afastei, antes que ele ou Angela conseguissem me alcançar. Quando cheguei à esquina e olhei para trás, os dois ainda estavam parados, me vendo ir embora.

Eu sabia que enfrentaria um interrogatório por parte da Angela. E sabia que agora que descobrira que Booth voltara e também estava estudando ali, ele iria descobrir a minha turma, o horário que eu chegava e como vinha para a escola e qualquer outro detalhe adicional que quisesse. Ele era ótimo em descobrir coisas. E também sabia que ele iria me questionar sobre o que acontecera e, eu querendo ou não, ele iria descobrir tudo.

Mas eu ainda não estava preparada para isso, não estava preparada para mostrar minha vulnerabilidade na frente dele. Por isso fui para casa. Eu poderia trabalhar em compartimentalizar, em levantar minhas defesas, e no dia seguinte eu estaria pronta para enfrentá-lo.

E quão certa eu estava, pensei, ao entrar pelas portas do colégio no dia seguinte e encontrá-lo me esperando.

-Ei, Bones! Que história é essa de fugir de mim? O que aconteceu com o Russ?

Aquilo me fez sentir raiva.

-Por que você quer saber da minha vida, hein? E o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? – vi um pouco de mágoa passar pelos olhos dele, mas ele respondeu firme.

- Eu estudo aqui desde o começo do semestre. Te falei, nós voltamos de São Francisco, e eu te procurei um monte. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, Bones, estou preocupado.

-Minha vida só interessa a mim!

Ele me olhou de olhos arregalados, não preparado para aquela explosão.

-Bones, nós somos amigos!

-Pessoas como você não andam com pessoas como eu. Eu sei disso, ok? – respondi eu, mirando a camiseta dele, do time de basquete. Era fácil ver que ele era um cara popular.

Estávamos no corredor cheio, e um grupo de alunos com o uniforme de futebol parou pra perguntar para Booth por que ele estava falando comigo. Aproveitei a oportunidade para sumir na direção da biblioteca.

Pouco antes de tocar o sinal para o início das aulas, ouvi alguém se sentar ao meu lado. Levantei os olhos zangada, achando que Booth havia me encontrado, mas vi o rosto de Angela.

-Ei, Brenn. Só você pra estar na biblioteca às oito e meia da manhã.

-O que você quer? – perguntei eu, mais rude que pretendia.

-Ei, por que está brava comigo?

Eu suavizei a expressão. Não tinha o direito de descontar minha fúria em Angela. Justo em Angela, a primeira garota que se esforçara em ser minha amiga.

-Me desculpe, você não tem culpa de nada.

-Tem haver com aquele garoto de ontem, não tem? Me conte tudo, deve haver uma mega história por trás disso.

Eu estava pensando em como desviar o assunto, quando o sinal tocou, bem a tempo.

-Vamos, Angela, não podemos nos atrasar.

Ela sorriu, antes de me seguir biblioteca afora. Antes de entrar em minha sala e nos separarmos, ouvi ela falar:

-Não pense que você escapou assim fácil.

Angela era persistente, assim como Booth. Sabia que ele não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Alguns dias depois eu estava voltando para casa, já a algumas quadras da escola, quando ele me surpreendeu, surgindo do nada.

-Nós vamos conversar agora, Bones.

-Não sei sobre o que você quer conversar. E por que continua a me chamar de Bones? É um apelido infantil e idiota!

Ele segurou meu braço, me fazendo parar de andar. Por alguns segundos ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu vi meu conhecido, meu amigo. Mas eu não queria me entregar, e desviei o olhar.

-Você mudou. Você não era assim.

Eu puxei meu braço com violência.

-Por que está preocupado comigo agora, Booth? Foi você quem foi embora.

Ele finalmente começou a ficar com raiva.

-O que eu ia fazer? Eu tinha treze anos, Bones! E você que parou de me ligar e não mandou mais notícias?

Eu sabia que a culpa não era dele. Não foi por vontade própria que ele foi embora. E não era culpa dele que meus pais tenham ido embora quatro anos depois. E então Russ. Mas naquele momento, eu quase me sentia bem em poder descontar minha raiva em outra pessoa.

-Booth, por favor, me deixa em paz... – murmurei eu, me virando e me afastando.

Não olhei para trás enquanto praticamente corria, mas sabia como devia estar sua expressão. Os olhos escuros, as sobrancelhas juntas, em sua típica expressão magoada. E eu o havia magoado. Mas me surpreendi quando ouvi a voz dele, gritada:

-Tudo bem, me culpe! Achei que nossa amizade fosse mais importante pra você!

Eu imprimi mais velocidade em meus pés, querendo botar a maior distância possível entre nós._**  
**_


	11. Velhos inimigos, novos amigos

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Demorou um pouco mais que eu pretendia pra sair esse, mas esse fim de semana um trabalho me tomou todo o tempo. __  
__Eu sei o que quero que aconteça agora, só não sei em que sequência, então vou quebrar a cabeça mais um pouco antes de sair com o próximo._

_Lab Girl, muito obrigado pelo review e por todos os comentários e incentivos. Me dá mais vontade de escrever e melhorar quando encontro pessoas como você.  
Mia, que bom que gostou! Pois é, minha intenção com o último capítulo era entender ela um pouco melhor mesmo.  
Angie, pode deixar que eles vão se entender. Ainda tenho algumas coisas em mente antes que isso aconteça, mas não se preocupe..._

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

**11. Velhos inimigos, novos amigos**

Nos dias seguintes, Booth não mais insistiu. Não parava para falar comigo se nos cruzássemos nos corredores, e não tentava me forçar sua presença. Mas eu podia lê-lo. Sempre fui péssima em ler pessoas, e ainda sou, mas há muito tempo havia catalogado e memorizado as expressões de Booth na minha mente. Ele é a única pessoa com quem consigo fazer isso. E a expressão dele me dizia claramente que ele ficava confuso e triste toda vez que me via.

Angela continuou a me bombardear de perguntas sobre ele, e depois de um tempo eu já não aguentava mais.

-Ange, nós fomos amigos quando éramos criança, ok? Fazia alguns anos que eu não o via por que ele havia se mudado, e agora ele voltou. Isso é tudo.

Ela ficou a me olhar alguns segundos. Eu havia falado rápido e com raiva, e, sensitiva do jeito que ela é, Angela percebeu que havia algo de errado naquela história e eu não estava confortável para falar sobre aquilo.

-Está bem, Brennan, não vamos mais falar nisso. Por enquanto.

Era uma quinta-feira comum. Estávamos saindo da aula de matemática para o almoço, quando alguém trombou comigo, fazendo minha mochila voar para o chão e espalhar os livros. Levantei os olhos para o garoto que havia feito isso, e ele parecia estar pronto para se desculpar quando um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos dele. E não foi só ele. Eu reconheci então, uma versão alguns anos mais velha de Thomas Lewis.

Vi ele me olhar de cima a baixo. Tinha noção da minha calça jeans surrada, e meu all star que já tinha alguns anos. Minha aparência transparecia que eu era uma _foster kid_ mas eu não me importava realmente, e não me importei com o olhar superior que ele deu ao me ver.

Depois da briga com meu irmão quando éramos crianças, pouco ouvi falar de Tommy. Ele evitava Russ e Booth, mas se me encontrava sozinha me fazia ameaças, dizendo que o dia que os dois não estivessem por perto eu ia ver. Mas o tempo passou e isso nunca aconteceu.

-O retorno da esquisitinha! – disse ele, parecendo feliz em me ver sozinha– Onde estão seus guarda-costas, Temperance?

Eu juntei meus livros do chão rápido, sabendo que Tommy era ótimo em provocar, e eu não devia dar ouvidos a ele.

-Russ deve estar em uma prisão agrícola a essa altura, o que você acha? Talvez uma instituição para menores?

Eu comecei a recitar mentalmente os elementos da tabela periódica, para me concentrar em outra coisa. Coloquei a mochila no ombro e saí andando, o empurrando em seguida.

-E o Seeley parece ter caído na real, não é? – continuou ele, já gritando – Finalmente percebeu a aberração que você é!

Eu me refugiei no banheiro das meninas, respirando fundo várias e várias vezes. Podia ter partido pra cima dele, mas sabia que não seria muito inteligente. Tommy sempre tinha um ou dois amigos onde quer que ele fosse para lhe dar suporte, e eu duvidava que isso tivesse mudado.

Talvez eu não quisesse confessar que o que ele falava mexia comigo. Mas se eu partisse pra cima dele, não sabia como conseguiria enfrentar a retaliação, que com certeza viria, sozinha.

Para meu alívio, aquele dia seria o primeiro do projeto cientista-mirim e eu estava feliz em poder voltar ao Instituto Científico. Hodgins me recebeu com um sorriso. A camiseta preta com os dizeres _'idiocracy'_ e os pesados coturnos poderiam passar a impressão errada sobre ele. Apesar da imagem, eu aprendi rápido que Hodgins era uma ótima pessoa. Eu podia discutir com ele notícias de ciência e tecnologia sobre os quais lia e ninguém mais parecia achar interessante, e isso fazia eu me sentir um pouco melhor, um pouco menos distanciada do mundo.

Hodgins me apresentou a Zachary, o garoto que estava no nosso grupo, e eu me surpreendi com quão jovem ele era. Com 12 anos, ele ainda tinha aquele ar de garoto e rostinho de bebê, mas quando se concentrava realmente em algo parecia muito mais velho que sua idade. Ele não conversava muito, se concentrando no que estávamos fazendo, e eu gostei disso. Ele e Hodgins só se falavam quando era extremamente necessário, e ainda assim, faziam com certa resistência, e eu me perguntei como Zach havia entrado no grupo.

Tínhamos que decidir o tema de nossa pesquisa, e eu achei que nunca conseguiríamos. Quando Hodgins dava uma idéia, Zach falava que não era boa, e se Zach desse uma idéia, Hodgins é quem achava que não era boa. Por fim eu sugeri que fizéssemos uma pesquisa sobre as maiores causas de morte do século XIX, que estava na pauta de sugestões, e os dois pareceram finalmente concordar com algo. Ao menos era um assunto que mesclava as análises químicas que Hodgins queria, e a antropologia pela qual eu me interessava, assim como Zack.

-Ei, Brennan. Como é o nome daquela sua amiga? – perguntou Hodgins para mim, depois que saímos da sala de nosso orientador.

-Você está falando da Angela? – só podia ser a Angela, não tinha outras opções de amigas. – Por que?

A expressão dele mudou de repente.

-Nada não. Vocês não estão com fome? Podíamos sair pra comer alguma coisa.

-Meu irmão vem me pegar... – disse Zack, olhando no relógio - ...em 2 minutos e 15 segundos.

Hodgins rolou os olhos, mas Zack não viu. Então se virou para mim.

-E você, Brennan?

-Não estou interessada.

Ele curvou os ombros, derrotado.

-Está bem então, Jack vai comer sozinho. Até terça-feira vocês dois.

Caminhei com Zack até os portões, mas ele não falou mais nada. Ele era pouco mais velho que Arthur e Leon, mas me impressionei com o quanto era disciplinado e quieto, tão diferente dos dois garotos. No portão, nos despedimos rápido e eu segui para casa.

Logo que cheguei em casa e alcancei a porta ouvi os gritos. E não eram os gritos normais, de conversa. Eram mais exaltados.

Pé ante pé, caminhei até a escada. Michael e Lauren estavam discutindo na cozinha, e eu não queria passar nem perto de lá. Estava morrendo de fome mas, se fosse para acabar me envolvendo no que quer que estivesse acontecendo, preferia não jantar.

Eu subi as escadas, estranhando a quietude ali em cima. Abri a primeira porta do corredor. Os dois garotos estavam estendidos na cama de casal adormecidos, a TV ligada.

Aqueles dois pestinhas me davam muita dor de cabeça. Mas, do jeito que nossos _foster parents_ estavam exaltados, não queria nem ver o que aconteceria se eles pegassem os dois assistindo TV no quarto deles. Antes que os passos na escada anunciassem que Michael estava subindo, consegui acordar os meninos e mandá-los para o quarto.

Me deitei na minha cama, a luz apagada. Se Michael viesse me procurar, fingiria que estava dormindo. Me estiquei para abrir minha mochila, que estava no chão, e tirei minha carteira de lá.

Fazia quase duas semanas que eu e Booth havíamos brigado. Ou que eu havia brigado com Booth. E naquele tempo, eu havia empurrado o assunto para o fundo da minha mente.

Mas eu não podia esquecer que dia era aquele, 21 de abril.

Tendo encontrado o que queria, fechei a carteira e a coloquei de volta na mala. A luz do luar que entrava pela janela era suficiente para que eu pudesse distinguir o que tinha em mãos. Desdobrei um papel tão meu conhecido, colorido e preenchido com uma caligrafia arredondada.

_São Francisco, 21 de abril de 1986._

_Ei, Bones._

_Espero que esteja assistindo os episódios de Tom e Jerry que eu te falei. Mesmo que não façam sentido como você diz, eles são engraçados. _

_Hoje eu e Jared fizemos um bolo para o Pops. A cozinha ficou coberta de farinha, mas foi divertido. Quando eu comi um pedaço, achei uma casca de ovo no meio. Com certeza foi a anta do Jared que deixou cair. Pelo menos o Pops não achou nada de estranho no pedaço dele._

_Isso me fez lembrar daquela vez que fui fazer trabalho com o seu irmão, lembra? Quando começamos a brincar juntos. Era aniversário do Pops também. Então hoje faz cinco anos que a gente se conheceu. Legal, ne?_

_Será que nessas férias a gente consegue se encontrar? Seria tão legal se você pudesse vir. Fala com seu pai._

_Estou com saudades.__  
__um abraço de urso,_

_Booth._

Eu sorri ao me lembrar de meu amigo, a empolgação com que ele me falou, no ano seguinte, que nos conhecíamos há seis anos. E naquele ano faziam oito.

Oito anos. Eu tinha quinze. Ao fazer as contas, percebi que conhecia Booth por metade da minha vida.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia brigado com ele, me perguntei se eu não havia estragado tudo. O último ano havia me ensinado a estar sempre na defensiva para não me machucar. Mas Booth nunca me machucaria, não é? Ele fora meu amigo por metade da minha existência!

Talvez um dia eu tivesse coragem de me desculpar. Talvez um dia eu tivesse coragem para me abrir com ele. Mas naquele momento eu não me sentia pronta para isso.

E com aquele pensamento adormeci, pela primeira vez em anos não tendo esperado o dia inteiro pela ligação de Booth.

No dia seguinte, minha primeira aula seria literatura e redação. Tanto eu como Angela estávamos no primeiro ano, mas essa era a única matéria que fazíamos na mesma turma. Eu havia gostado de Angela desde o primeiro momento, na exposição de desenhos no saguão. Mas à medida que a conhecia melhor, passei a gostar mais e mais. Ela era irreverente, divertida e espontânea, e estar com ela me fazia bem.

Eu não havia percebido que já havia me acostumado à presença dela na sala, falando sem parar ao meu lado até que a aula começasse, não até aquela semana. O sinal de início de aula bateu e eu não havia visto ela ainda.

A Sra. Miller, diferente da maioria de nossos professores, era jovem e cheia de vida. Andava pela sala enquanto falava, olhando diretamente para um ou outro aluno, alteando o tom de voz, acompanhando as palavras com movimentos das mãos. Eu gostava de me sentar e assistir à aula dela. Era uma aula diferente de todas as outras, em que eu não apenas aprendia, mas me soltava e me deixava levar pelas palavras dela.

Naquele dia ela estava explicando sobre um trabalho a ser realizado em dupla, e já havia discorrido sobre o assunto por dez minutos quando a porta se abriu.

-Oi... – murmurou Angela, encostando a porta com um sorriso nada sem graça – Não se preocupem comigo, pode continuar.

Ela veio se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, e a Sra. Miller continuou a aula, apenas lançando um rápido olhar reprovador à Angela.

-Brennan, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

Eu olhei para a professora e então para Angela.

-Não podemos falar sobre isso depois?

-Sim ou não?

Eu suspirei. Se eu não respondesse ela ia continuar cochichando.

-Não.

-Ótimo, você vai dormir lá em casa então.

Eu ia perguntar se minha opinião não fazia alguma diferença na decisão, mas aparentemente a professora havia terminado a explicação, pois a sala se encheu com o barulho de conversas e cadeiras sendo arrastadas. Ao que parecia, a instrução era sentarmos em duplas para começarmos a tarefa.

Angela puxou a carteira dela, encostando à minha.

-Meu pai vai viajar hoje, e eu estava a fim de uma noite de garotas, sabe?

-Não.

-Ah, qual é Brenn... vestir pijamas e comer porcarias, assistindo filmes água com açúcar?

-Filmes o que?

Angela riu.

-Você está brincando, ne?

-Não.

-Meu Deus, Brennan. Você nunca teve uma noite de garotas?

-Nunca. – afinal, nunca havia tido uma amiga garota. Não parecia o tipo de coisa que Booth ou Russ fariam.

-Pois vamos tirar todo o atraso! Você vai ter tudo que tiver direito, vou comprar montes de porcarias. Ah, e você vai poder falar mal o quanto quiser do jogador bonitão que eu vou ouvir.

-Quer parar de chamar ele assim, Angela? – era um fato que Booth jogava basquete. E não podia negar que ele era atraente fisicamente. Mas não gostava daquela denominação, nem da forma como Angela a usava, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu já fui paciente demais, Brenn. Você vai me contar tudo sobre aquele pedaço de mal caminho.

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. Às vezes parecia que Angela falava outra língua.

-Não, você não tem opção. – disse ela, quando eu abri a boca para responder. – Você precisa se divertir, menina. É só livros pra cá, livros pra lá.

Eu sorri minimamente. Não faria mal algum fugir daquela casa por uma noite.

-Está bem, Ange.

Metade dos alunos se virou para ver quem dera o gritinho agudo. Mas Angela não se alterou, ainda sorrindo para mim.

-Você não vai se arrepender


	12. Uma noite de garotas

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/A: _**_Pessoinhas, obrigado pelos reviews! Eles me fazem tão feliz!_

_**Lab Girl, **eis o encontro, não sei se do jeito que você tinha imaginado...** Carolzinha**, obrigado pelo comentário! Que bom que está acompanhando, tento atualizar com frequência, à medida que escrevo. **MLSP**, acho que cumpri a missão de fazer a Brennan se divertir, não? **Angie**, os ânimos ainda estão exaltados pra eles fazerem as pazes, mas acho que não vai demorar..._

_Desculpem pela demora. Mil coisas pra fazer ao mesmo tempo, e tive um pouco de dificuldade pra fechar o capítulo. Queria agradecer à Marina(MLSP), por ter me ajudado. Sem a ajuda dela provavelmente teria levado mais alguns dias..._

_

* * *

__**B****rennan's song**_

_**12. Uma noite de garotas**_

Angela morava perto da escola, diferente de mim, que tinha que andar mais de vinte minutos para chegar em casa. Da escola mesmo, liguei para Lauren, falando que não iria dormir em casa e torcendo para que ela não implicasse. Para minha sorte ela deu pouca importância ao fato, apenas perguntando se eu estaria de volta no dia seguinte.

A casa de Angela era uma dessas em estilo moderno. Sem o tradicional telhado inclinado, com esquadrias enormes e com poucas cores. À medida que andávamos pelo corredor, observei as várias fotos de quem eu imaginava ser o pai dela. Havia fotos dele segurando guitarras, abraçado a outras pessoas, em shows.

-Meu pai é músico. – disse ela, vendo que eu mirava as fotos. – Acho que nem dá pra perceber, não é?

-Na verdade, deduzi pelas fotos que...

-Brennan, eu estava sendo irônica.

-Ah.

Ironia não é meu ponto forte.

Depois de um rápido banho e de termos feito um sanduíche para comer, nos sentamos no quarto dela, já de pijamas.

-Dê uma olhada nas caixinhas, vou ser legal e deixar você escolher o filme. – disse Angela, apontando algumas fitas.

Passei os olhos pelos títulos. _Encontro às escuras, Bonequinha de luxo, Três Mulheres, Três amores. _

-Só tem esses?

Angela riu.

-Acho que eu vou ter que escolher o filme, não é?

Eu dei uma olhada nos resumos, atrás.

-Não costumo assistir esse tipo de filme. Quando via filmes, normalmente eram de ação.

-Via? Não vê mais?

-Não desde que... não há alguns meses.

Angela estreitou os olhos.

-Com quem você assistia? Com seu irmão?

Eu soltei a caixinha em um movimento preguiçoso.

-É. Às vezes ele me convencia a ver com ele.

-Ele é mais velho ou mais novo?

Eu olhei para Angela com a cara fechada, mas ela não ia deixar o assunto de lado.

-Mais velho.

-Adoraria ter irmãos, parece ser tão divertido.

Eu pensei em Arthur e Leon, e cheguei à conclusão que não concordava com ela. Angela pegou uma das caixas, sorrindo.

-Vai ser _Bonequinha de luxo_ então.

Ela colocou a fita no vídeo cassete, e trouxe um balde de pipoca. Era gostoso ficar deitada na cama larga de Angela, confortável em meus pijamas, com minha amiga rindo a cada tirada de um ou outro personagem. Eu havia me identificado com Holly, ela era forte e decidida, e fazia as coisas à sua forma. Perto do final, quando Paul faz o discurso a ela no táxi, eu senti a tristeza dela, algo que nunca havia acontecido comigo ao ver um filme.

Conversamos um pouco sobre o filme, Angela me contando tudo que ela achava sobre o final 'fofo'. Então ela mudou completamente de assunto.

-O que você acha do Tyler?

-Aquele garoto que está na nossa sala de redação?

-Ele mesmo.

-Não sei, não o conheço bem.

-Ah, mas ele é bonitinho, não é?

Me lembrei do cabelo claro e dos olhos azuis do menino, que sentava logo à minha frente.

-Sim.

-Ah, Brennan, ele é tão fofo... estamos saindo há uma semana. Acredita que ele flertou comigo na fila do refeitório?

Eu baixei os olhos.

-Não, não foi daquelas cantadas ridículas. - continuou Angela, interpretando erroneamente meu desconforto. – Ele pegou meu pacote de batatas, que eu havia derrubado, e me deu um sorriso tão lindo, e uma piscadela. Eu juro que não tinha notado como os olhos dele são lindos.

Eu ainda estava em silêncio, e ela continuou.

-Ei, Brennan. Você e o Booth chegaram a sair?

-O que? Não, claro que não!

-Achei que era por isso que tinham brigado.

-Eu já deixei bem claro que nós éramos amigos.

-Então você não está vendo ninguém no momento?

-Não.

-Qual foi o último garoto com quem saiu? Me conte!

Eu levantei os olhos para ela, e resolvi contar sobre Pete.

Na escola onde estudara antes, um garoto flertara comigo. Era começo de ano, e eu havia acabado de passar por um natal desastroso, em que Russ tentou deixar as coisas o mais normal possíveis. Mas o esforço dele só me fez perceber que as coisas nunca seriam normais novamente. Pouco tempo depois ele foi embora e eu fui entregue aos cuidados da assistência social.

Eu estava frágil, ainda não havia me recuperado de tudo. Estava em uma cidade nova, não conhecia ninguém. E Pete chegou, com seu cabelo alinhado e sua fala macia, me dizendo quão bonita e inteligente eu era. Eu achei que eu poderia me abrir com ele, que poderia contar com alguém, como contara no passado. Que teria um amigo, como tivera no passado.

Depois de Pete, eu prometi não mais me entregar novamente.

Ele falou que queria ficar comigo. Ouviu meus problemas com aparente paciência, disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Nosso primeiro encontro foi em uma festa de alguns amigos dele. E eu só percebi algo errado quando ele praticamente me forçou a beijá-lo.

Eu nunca havia beijado um garoto pra valer antes, mas tinha certeza que não era daquele jeito. Quando ouvi os amigos dele gritando e rindo, percebi que havia sido pega em uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

Os amigos de Pete haviam feito uma aposta com ele. Apostaram dinheiro, que ele não conseguiria me levar para sair e me beijar. Pete ganhou a aposta. Eu esmurrei o rosto dele.

Os amigos dele ficaram me olhando assustados, talvez achando que eu fosse bater neles também. Mas as lágrimas já embaçavam minha visão, e tudo que eu queria era me esconder. Me fechar em mim mesma e ficar assim para sempre.

-Brennan... – murmurou Angela baixinho, depois que terminei de narrar a história. – Não acredito que esse idiota fez isso! Esse garoto não presta! Ah se eu conhecesse a figura, ele ia se arrepender de fazer isso com a minha amiga!

-Ele não falou mais comigo depois disso. E logo mudei de escola. – disse, dando de ombros.

A resposta de Angela foi uma profusão de palavrões e ofensas ao garoto. E antes que eu pudesse perceber, me juntei a ela no coro de reclamações, me sentindo melhor depois disso.

Então ela decidiu que precisava fazer minhas unhas, e não adiantou eu negar. Sentada, vendo ela passar o esmalte, me lembrei de quando eu era pequena e minha mãe pintava minhas unhas. Eu ficava desfilando pela casa ao longo do dia, mostrando como meu esmalte era igual ao da mamãe.

Eu retornei da memória com Angela me falando algo.

-Semana que vem tem jogo na escola.

-Por que está em falando isso?

-Só o Booth é um espetáculo à parte nos jogos.

Eu não respondi, mexendo no pingente da minha correntinha de forma distraída.

-Quantos anos você tinha quando ele foi embora, Brenn?

-Onze.

-E não se viram mais?

-Quando eu tinha doze anos, meu pai levou eu e Russ para São Francisco pra passearmos. Foi a última vez que o vi quando éramos pequenos.

-Vocês foram grandes amigos, não é?

Eu soltei a correntinha, e levantei os olhos para Angela. Talvez _amigos_ fosse pouco para definir o que eu e Booth éramos, ou costumávamos ser.

-Ele é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

-O que aconteceu entre vocês afinal pra brigarem?

-É complicado, Ange.

-Mas eu ach...

-E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas juntas. Vi quando a mão dela pousou na minha, e mantive o olhar ali.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês. Mas se são mesmo grandes amigos, não deviam brigar desse jeito. Você já chegou a tentar ouvir ele, entender o que aconteceu? Pode não ser nada além de um mal entendido.

-Não sei, Ange.

-Confie em mim, por favor. Não custa nada. Vá até ele, diga que quer passar algumas coisas a limpo, e explique seu comportamento.

Eu mirei minha amiga nos olhos. Os conselhos dela às vezes lembravam os conselhos de minha mãe. _Tenha paciência, ele confia em você. Seja gentil. Dê e receba._

Horas depois, quando finalmente paramos de conversar e eu ouvi o ressoar suave da respiração de minha amiga, eu pensei sobre o que ela tinha falado. Eu sentia falta de Booth, sentia falta de nossa amizade, e não havia percebido o quanto estive incompleta durante o tempo que ele esteve longe. Eu considerei seriamente a hipótese de falar com ele, ao menos pedir desculpas por tê-lo magoado com meu comportamento agressivo.

No dia seguinte, em vez de ir diretamente para a biblioteca, fiquei andando pela escola, o procurando. Passei pela horda de pessoas se aglomerando nos corredores, sabendo que Booth devia estar perto do armário dele. Quando finalmente o achei, quase retrocedi. Ele estava com o peso do corpo apoiado em um braço repousando no armário. Estava beijando uma garota loira.

Tive uma sensação estranha. Como se meu estômago tivesse congelado, se é que isso é possível. Mas antes que minhas pernas entendessem o alerta do cérebro para sair dali o quanto antes, a garota quebrou o beijo, sussurrando algo no ouvido dele e se afastando logo em seguida.

Estranhamente, nem assim minhas pernas se moveram. E quando Booth se virou para pegar a mochila no chão, se deparou com minha imagem, estupidamente parada no meio do corredor.

-Ei, Temperance. – disse ele, em um tom longe do descontraído.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia meu nome escorregar dos lábios dele, mas não gostei nada do som. Eu, que pouco tempo atrás havia reclamado quando ele me chamara pelo apelido infantil.

Eu me aproximei. Já estava ali, iria até o final.

-Booth, será que a gente pode conversar?

-Sobre o que você iria querer conversar comigo? – ele não me olhava, passando os livros do armário para a mochila de forma mecânica.

-Sobre meu comportamento rude, que parece não ter te agradado.

-Parece? Temperance, achei que você era esperta! – ele havia aumentado o tom de voz, largando um dos livros que parcamente se equilibrava na pilha.

-Eu sou esperta. Mas às vezes não tenho muito tato, como Angela diz. Eu te magoei com meu comportamento?

-Eu não sou pessoa de me _magoar._ – disse ele, erguendo os ombros em uma típica exibição macho-alfa - Mas o que você fez foi muito sacana.

-Só quero que você saiba que nossa amizade é muito importante para mim. E se eu te fiz acreditar no contrário, me desculpe.

-Não acha que é um pouco tarde, agora?

Eu me rendi. Era péssima nesse jogo, e ele não queria me ouvir.

-Está bem então, me desculpe te fazer perder tempo. – e me afastei rápido.

Passei o dia quieta, não querendo remoer o que havia acontecido. Me concentrei em meu livro de química, estudando para uma prova que só teria na outra semana. Se mantivesse a mente ocupada, não pensaria naquilo tudo.

Meu humor não melhorou muito quando cheguei em casa para ouvir o bater de portas e as discussões por mais uma noite. Fui dormir cedo, imaginando que o dia seguinte seria melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, em vez de ir pra biblioteca fui pro campo de futebol e fiquei sentada no degrau mais baixo da arquibancada, respirando o ar frio da manhã.

-Ei, Brenn! Finalmente te achei – disse Angela, se aproximando – O que aconteceu? Não te vejo desde segunda.

Eu tinha os olhos fixos no chão. Minha amiga suspirou, se sentando ao meu lado.

-Você falou com ele, não falou? O que aconteceu pra você ficar desse jeito?

-Ele mudou. – disse eu em um fio de voz. Havia observado-o bastante no dia anterior, e a atitude dele ao andar pelos corredores me fazia vê-lo como alguém completamente diferente do Booth que eu conhecia.

-Vocês brigaram de novo?

-Ele não quer falar comigo.

-Ele está bravo com o que você fez.

-Ele não era assim, Ange. Fica andando com aqueles garotos que são exatamente como o Tommy era.

-Você tem medo que ele não queira fazer as pazes por que você é uma _foster kid_, e ele é um dos caras que implica com _foster kids_?

Eu levantei os olhos.

-Como você sabe que eu sou...?

-As crianças falam muita coisa, Brenn... mas eu percebi que isso devia ser verdade.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Então já estavam falando de mim pelos corredores.

-Eu vou falar com o Booth. Tudo bem que você às vezes não percebe que o que fala pode machucar... - murmurou ela, a voz suave - mas ele podia ser mais compreensivo.

-Não, Angela, por favor. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

Ela não insistiu. Ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo o ruído de gritos ao longe. Logo que cheguei, um grupo de cheerleaders estava ensaiando algum número. Mas o ensaio havia acabado, e alguns garotos haviam se juntado à elas, conversando. Lá estava Booth com os amigos, rindo e conversando, uma garota ao seu lado o mirando de forma gulosa.

Eu levantei rápido, sem ligar para o chamado de Angela, e voltei para o colégio.


	13. Armistício

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a: _**_Ok, estava na hora de começar a resolver a situação, e eu quebrei um pouco a cabeça pra chegar a isso. Não foi o acordo de paz ainda, só o armistício... __Mais uma vez, obrigada à Marina pela betagem. _

_**Daniem:** __Que bom que consegui retratar a Angela. __Adoro escrever com ela, sempre me divirto.  
__**Lab Girl: **Concordo com você, as coisas mudaram mas nem tanto... vou fazer eles descobrirem isso.**  
**_**_uchiha Niinah: _**_Olá, que bom que está gostando e que bom que deixou review! Continue acompanhando.  
**Angie:** Aos poucos vou acertar as coisas, ok? Segundo pedido para eles se acertarem, juro que estou me esforçando._

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**13. Armistício**_

Os garotos do time de basquete eram extremamente narcisistas. Os mais populares, sempre andando pelos corredores com as camisetas dos _Black Panters_, cercados de amigos e garotas. Ofender um membro do time era pedir para ser morto.

O que me irritava era a forma como eles tratavam as outras pessoas. Eu entedia o fato deles serem talentosos e melhores que os outros alunos no quesito esporte. Isso é uma característica inerente ao ser humano, a diferenciação por variados talentos. Mas eu não gostava da forma como eles se aproveitavam dessa posição privilegiada para conseguir tudo que queriam, passando por cima das regras implícitas.

Eu havia ouvido sobre o terrorismo do time de basquete. Sobre o garoto do segundo ano que eles tinham deixado pendurado na escada por que tirara sarro deles. Sobre o outro, que esbarrou em um deles sem querer, e foi jogado na lixeira externa por causa disso.

Eu não acreditava que Booth, meu amigo gentil e educado estava fazendo estas coisas. Mas passei a acreditar no dia que Jamie, o próprio garoto que foi lançado na lixeira, me contou isso.

Jamie Matthews estava na minha sala de química. Era um exímio jogador de xadrez e nas vezes que eu topei uma partida com ele, nunca consegui vencer. Não éramos amigos, mas entendíamos a posição um do outro e às vezes conversávamos.

Quando ele me contou o que Booth e os amigos haviam feito, fiquei com raiva. Como eles se atreviam, como _ele_ se atrevia?

Booth, que havia sofrido com a implicação de Tommy e Lucas, agora implicando com os outros?

Estávamos em aula, mas poucos minutos depois o sinal bateu e eu peguei minha mochila, saindo rápido.

-Onde você vai? – gritou Jamie. Mas eu não respondi, deixando ele limpar os tubos de ensaio sozinho.

Cheguei ao refeitório cheio e ali estava ele, junto de dois garotos altos. Em um ato irracional, caminhei diretamente até ele.

-Você disse que eu tinha mudado. – disse eu, pegando-o de surpresa. – Mas você também mudou, Booth! Ameaçar garotos, jogá-los na lixeira! Nunca pensei que você seria capaz de algo tão baixo!

Os dois amigos dele riram, enquanto balançavam as mãos, fingindo que estavam com medo. Mas eu mantive meus olhos em Booth.

-Não me enche, Temperance.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

-Eu achava que meu amigo ainda estava aí, em algum lugar. Pelo visto me enganei.

Eu me afastei, sem ligar para a nova onda de risadas dos amigos dele. Olhei uma vez para trás, e Booth estava me observando enquanto me afastava. Não estava mais com sua expressão dura, convencida, mas eu não me deixei enganar. Continuei andando.

Quando a aula terminou, eu me sentia mais calma. Teria que ir até o Instituto mas, tendo esquecido alguns livros em casa, tive que voltar para pegar. Para meu azar Michael estava em casa, e assim que ele me viu entrando reclamou da bagunça na pia. Eu havia lavado toda a louça antes de sair de manhã, e nem imaginava como tanta bagunça havia se formado naquele meio tempo.

Não querendo irritá-lo me pus no serviço, e estava quase terminando quando ele resolveu reclamar da sujeira no chão. Arthur e Leon chegaram da escola e eu soube que estava atrasada para sair.

No meu caderno, procurei pelo número que Hodgins havia rabiscado e, aproveitando que Michael havia subido pra ralhar com os meninos sobre a bagunça do quarto, peguei o telefone.

-Hodgins? Vou me atrasar hoje. Para não atrapalhar o que a gente tinha planejado pensei em ir até a biblioteca começar a pesquisa enquanto você e Zack levantam os dados dos cartórios.

_-Nós esperamos você._

-Mesmo que eu pegue o ônibus vai demorar, não faz sentido vocês esperarem.

_-Onde você mora?_

-É longe do Instituto.

_-Me passe o endereço. Eu vou aí te pegar e mandamos o Zack pra biblioteca._

-Hodgins, não faz sentido, eu posso...

_-Eu não vou sair com o Zack. Seu endereço._

Por fim cedi, e ele disse que estaria ali em vinte minutos. Terminei de varrer a cozinha e peguei meus livros, saindo antes que Michael encontrasse mais alguma coisa sobre o que reclamar. Não se passaram cinco minutos até que eu visse o carro vermelho de Hodgins dobrar a esquina.

-Não foi tão difícil achar. – disse ele, abrindo a porta.

Eu entrei e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Então me lembrei de algo sobre o que andara pensando.

-Eu percebi que você e Zack se desentendem bastante. Se não se dão bem, por que o chamou para o grupo?

-Não tive opção, era a condição para participar do projeto.

-Imposta por quem?

-Meu tutor.

-Você tem um tutor?

-Meu velho morreu alguns anos atrás, e como só posso ter acesso à herança aos 21 anos, é meu tutor quem cuida das finanças. Mas ele era amigo do meu pai, acho que gosta de pensar que é minha babá.

-E onde o Zack entra nessa história?

-A família dele é influente. Meu tutor disse que contribuiria para a minha imagem se eu fizesse isso. Como se eu ligasse para o que os outros pensam.

Ele fez uma careta e eu concordei. Pensava exatamente da mesma forma.

-Mas ele parece ser legal, talvez você devesse dar uma chance a ele. – eu realmente havia falado aquilo? Talvez estivesse passando tempo demais com Angela.

Ele não respondeu, encostando o carro perto de um cemitério, nossa primeira parada.  
Passamos o resto da tarde lendo antigos livros de registro, fazendo anotações, e discutindo o assunto. Quando Hodgins me deixou em casa eu estava cansada, mas satisfeita.

O dia seguinte seria sexta e a primeira aula era redação. Peguei meu trabalho em dupla, que havia feito na semana anterior na casa de Angela, e o reli. Era uma tarefa sobre o livro _O morro dos ventos uivantes _. Angela havia ajudado bastante com os comentários, mas eu havia escrito grande parte da análise.

A segunda parte do trabalho, a criação de um texto focado em uma das personagens, havia nos divertido muito. As idéias que Angela dava eram loucas demais para uma atmosfera do século XIX, mas depois de pensar um pouco eu não havia tido muito problema em escrever afinal. Achava que o resultado final podia ter sido melhor, mas Angela desfiou vários comentários depois de ler, dizendo que eu escrevia bem. Talvez ela estivesse certa, pensei, depois de reler o texto. Talvez eu devesse fazer aquilo com mais frequência.

Na aula de redação, assim que Angela sentou ao meu lado, disparou:

-Brenn, eu falei com ele.

-Você o quê?

-Eu falei com ele.

Eu olhei para minha amiga sem acreditar. Ela havia feito exatamente o que eu pedira para ela não fazer.

-Ontem teve o jogo, no qual você não apareceu. Nós ganhamos, a propósito. Só o Booth fez quase trinta pontos.

Eu não estava prestando atenção à história do jogo.

-Eu falei para você não interferir! – disse, levando a mão à cabeça.

-Brennan, você precisa abrir os olhos! E ele também! Vocês não são mais crianças, mas continuam agindo feito duas!

-O que você disse a ele?

-Que vocês dois são uma bagunça e já está mais do que na hora de pararem de machucar um ao outro.

-De onde você tirou isso?

Ela rolou os olhos.

-Isso é óbvio, Brenn.

-O que ele respondeu?

-Que tudo que ele fez foi cumprir a promessa que havia feito e você o recebeu com trinta pedras na mão.

-Isso não é verdade! Nem tem como segurar trinta pedras em uma mão só!

-Força de expressão, querida. Quer dizer que você o atacou antes que ele pudesse sequer falar.

-Ok, isso faz mais sentido.

-E ele disse que não entendeu seu comportamento. Primeiro você o afastou, depois começou a criticar o comportamento dele.

-O Booth já não é mais o mesmo, Ange. Ele mudou.

E eu odiava mudanças. Mas não falei isso a ela.

-Brennan, confesso que quando cheguei para falar com ele o achei um tanto arrogante. Mas à medida que eu prossegui, ele pareceu realmente ouvir, pareceu preocupado, apesar de tentar esconder.

-Não quero mais falar nele, Ange.

-Eu acho que eu consegui enfiar um pouco de bom-senso naquela cabeça dura. É só você estar pronta pra aceitar uma conversa.

Aquela situação já tinha ido e vindo tantas vezes que eu me sentia em uma montanha russa, e já não sabia mais como agir. Mas mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, algo veio dar o empurrãozinho final.

-Meu Deus, menina. De qual dos seus dez irmãos adotivos é essa camiseta?

Eu estava no meio do corredor cheio, bem na hora do intervalo, e congelei quando ouvi a provocação. Nunca havia visto o garoto na vida, mas ele me olhava de forma convencida, vestindo um casaco do time de futebol americano.

-Talvez seja do seu irmão. Ele esqueceu da última vez que foi lá em casa. – respondi eu, zangada.

Ouviu um coro soltar um murmúrio de admiração e ao olhar para os lados percebi que uma pequena platéia havia se formado.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – disse ele, se aproximando.- Quem você pensa que é pra falar com qualquer pessoa assim, _foster kid_?

Ele disse a última palavra com nojo, e estava se aproximando mais.

-Deixa ela em paz, Carter.

Todos se viraram para ver quem havia se intrometido na discussão. Algumas crianças se afastaram e eu pude ver Booth, com mais dois amigos, parecendo pouco à vontade.

-O que foi, Seeley? Virou defensor dos fracos agora?

Ele baixou os olhos.

-Só acho que não é certo esse tipo de coisa, cara.

Carter olhou para mim, e riu.

-Seeley está amarelando? Olha pra ela, é uma _foster kid_, maluco! Quem se importa?

-Eu me importo! –as atenções se voltaram para mim novamente – Sua falta de inteligência me dá asco e eu sei que não devia me importar, por que não é como se valesse a pena. Daqui a alguns anos você vai estar em um emprego medíocre preso a essa cidade idiota. Mas eu não posso deixar de me importar com a forma como caras como você tratam cada pessoa diferente deste colégio. Como se o certo fosse ter corpo perfeito, roupas legais e nenhum cérebro afinal.

Não houve murmúrios ou exclamações desta vez. Todos estavam no mais completo silêncio. Carter me encarava boquiaberto, não sei se pensando o que fazer comigo ou se tentando entender o que eu dissera.

-Que bagunça é essa? Ninguém ouviu o sinal tocar? Todos! Circulando!

A inspetora, com sua maneira enérgica, fez o espetáculo acabar e os alunos começaram a caminhar de volta para as salas vagarosamente. Vi algumas pessoas cochicharem olhando para mim, senti alguns toques no meu ombro, mas não estava prestando atenção. Olhava para Booth, parado do outro lado do corredor. Antes que eu pudesse ir embora, ele caminhou até mim.

-Olha só... - começou ele devagar, olhando para o chão. – Eu andei pensando sobre o que você falou aquele dia... sobre eu ter mudado... tenho agido como um idiota, não é?

Eu não falei nada, o encarando séria.

-Eu não sei quando deixei de ser uma pessoa e passei a ser outra... acho que foi a influência dos caras...

Ele parou, sem saber como continuar ante o meu silêncio. Sem jeito, tirou a mão do bolso e me estendeu.

-Trégua?

Eu olhei para a mão estendida dele, da mesma forma como no dia que havíamos nos conhecido.

-Trégua.

Apertamos as mãos com força e então soltamos. Ele ainda estava magoado, eu ainda estava brava. Mas a partir daquele momento, iríamos nos esforçar em ser mais compreensivos. Ele não falara nada disso, nem mesmo eu. Mas sabíamos.


	14. Um passo por vez

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Estou me esforçando pra arrumar a bagunça que eu mesma fiz. E estou me divertindo. __  
__Nina, obrigada pelas observações!_

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews!_**_ ^^  
Uchiha Niinah: _**_Sim, eu pensei que a família dela seria como a família que ela descreve na série. Não sei se vou incluir a história do prato ainda, mas algo do tipo deve acontecer._  
**_Lab Girl:_** _Estou trabalhando na parte da Brennan amolecer um pouquinho. Mas com um Booth fofo do jeito que é, acho que até ela amolece... haha__**  
Carolzinha:** Quanto a colocar mais partes da música, considerando quais são os próximos versos, vou ter que trabalhar um pouco pra chegar lá. ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**14. Um passo por vez**_

Eu saí da aula de física estranhando não encontrar Angela, no lugar onde costumava me esperar depois da aula. Segui o fluxo de alunos em direção à saída. Do lado de fora o céu estava claro. O tempo estava ficando mais e mais ameno à medida que o verão se aproximava, junto com as férias.

Interrompi a linha de pensamento ao reconhecer a figura de Angela. Ela estava parada na saída do colégio, conversando com... aquele era o Hodgins?

-Querida! – disse Angela ao me ver – O sinal já tocou? Acho que me distraí...

- Você conhece o Hodgins?

-Eu a reconheci, daquele dia que vim deixar os formulários. – se apressou ele em dizer. – Achei que sendo sua amiga, ela saberia onde você estava.

-Queria falar comigo?

Ele concordou, abrindo a mochila que trazia nas costas.

-Você esqueceu esses livros no carro.

Eu olhei para os dois livros que ele me entregava.

-Podia ter me levado na terça.

-Resolvi trazer por segurança, vai que estava precisando...

Eu ia argumentar que ele sabia que não faríamos nada até discutirmos a pesquisa na terça, mas Angela me cortou.

-Com certeza ela estava precisando, nunca vi pessoa pra andar com tantos livros que nem a Brennan...

Hodgins sorriu, e nós três ficamos em silêncio. Ele passou a mão na cabeça, dizendo:

-Olha, preciso ir andando. Brennan, te vejo terça. Angela, assim que puder eu trago aquele cd que você pediu.

Angela ficou mirando Hodgins se afastar, então se virou para mim, pegando minha mão.

-Onde estamos indo? – perguntei, enquanto era praticamente arrastada por ela.

-Até a lanchonete. Alguém precisa me contar exatamente o que aconteceu hoje no intervalo.

-Quem?

-Você, Brennan. – disse ela rindo.

Caminhamos até uma lanchonete que ficava a uma quadra da escola. A _Royal Burger_ era muito famosa entre os alunos, principalmente pelos sanduíches e batatas fritas. Eu e Angela pegamos uma mesa perto da janela, e ela pediu uma porção de fritas para dividirmos.

-Me esclareça a história, Brennan, ouvi tantas versões pelos corredores que não sei em qual acreditar.

Àquela altura eu já havia percebido o que Angela queria e a que se referia. No tempo que fazia que éramos amigas, aprendi que a curiosidade dela era insaciável, e que de nada adiantava eu me esquivar de suas investidas.

Narrei para ela exatamente da forma como aconteceu, Carter me provocando, eu revidando, Booth se metendo na discussão, e nosso acordo depois.

-Brenn, então vocês fizeram as pazes!

-Não exatamente Angela. – disse eu, pegando uma batata do prato – Eu ainda não acredito em tudo que ele fez e está fazendo, e acho que ele ainda não me perdoou pela minha explosão inicial.

-Compreensível. Mas vocês vão chegar lá, não se joga fora uma amizade dessas assim, do nada.

Eu senti uma sensação ruim ao ouvir a frase final. _Não se joga fora uma amizade assim._ Não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese.

À medida que a semana passava, percebi que já não ouvia as provocações habituais pelos corredores. Nenhum garoto tentou me fazer tropeçar, ninguém fez comentários sobre a minha roupa ou sobre o fato de eu ser uma _foster kid_. E quando comentei com Angela isso, ela sorriu.

-É claro, todos respeitam o Booth. Carter está no segundo ano e Booth no terceiro, e ele é mais alto e mais forte. Carter nunca arriscaria confrontá-lo.

Angela tinha uma boa percepção, e concordei que talvez ela estivesse certa. Mas não sabia que posição tomar a respeito daquilo tudo. Era bom não ser mais provocada, mas não queria que Booth intimidasse outras pessoas por causa disso. Não queria mais confusão alguma.

Vi Booth algumas vezes, e ele apenas dava um rápido aceno quando nos cruzávamos. Sempre estava com dois ou três garotos, apenas um dia o encontrei abraçado a outra menina. E, percebi, não era a mesma menina que o vira beijando algum tempo antes.

Sexta-feira o tempo amanheceu chuvoso e eu me vi deitada na cama, com preguiça de levantar. Então me lembrei que havia uma aula dupla de história no período da manhã, e isso me animou. Estávamos aprendendo sobre a civilização minóica e o assunto me fascinava cada vez mais. No dia que tivesse meu emprego e pudesse me sustentar, iria viajar até Creta para poder ver as construções e afrescos com meus próprios olhos.

Meu dia estava sendo bom até a hora do intervalo, quando Tommy, que eu já não via há algum tempo, passou dos limites em suas provocações.

-Ei, Temperance! Irônico como agora é você quem não tem pai nem mãe, não é? Dejá vu?

Aquilo realmente mexeu comigo. Não só por que ele havia tocado em um ponto sensível para mim. Mas também por que ele havia evocado memórias que eu não queria lembrar, de quão ele deixara Booth triste quando criança, de quantos problemas ele nos causou.

-Não vai chamar correndo seu protetor? Saiba que eu não tenho medo do Booth como os outros, nunca tive.

Depois do episódio com Pete, eu havia me inscrito em algumas aulas de karatê. Meu professor falou que eu tinha uma habilidade nata, e eu já havia aprendido o suficiente pra deixar Tommy no chão e era esperta o suficiente para sumir antes que um dos amigos dele aparecesse.

-Não queira mexer comigo, seu idiota! – disse eu para o garoto ainda assustado, me mirando do chão. Então corri para a sala.

No final da aula, quando os alunos saíam correndo para a liberdade do final de semana, eu caminhei pelos corredores vazios, em direção ao ginásio. Sabia que não haveria ninguém naquele horário, e vi que estava certa quando cheguei. Subi até os lugares mais altos da arquibancada e me sentei sozinha na imensidão do lugar, encostando a cabeça contra a parede e mirando o teto. Pensei em tudo que havia acontecido naquela semana, Carter, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Tommy. Enfim era sexta-feira, mas eu não estava antevendo o final de semana naquela casa barulhenta.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ouvi uma bola bater. Algum dos jogadores devia ter entrado para treinar um pouco, mas eu não baixei os olhos para ver quem era. Se levantasse e saísse em silêncio ele mal olharia para mim, como sempre acontecia. Mas a bola parou de bater e depois de um tempo de silêncio ouvi passos. Finalmente a curiosidade levou a melhor e eu inclinei a cabeça para ver quem era.

Booth.

Ele estava com a camisa regata e as bermudas largas do uniforme, e eu precisei de muita concentração para parar de prestar atenção neste detalhe. Olhei para o rosto dele, mas não consegui lê-lo como costumava. Ele bateu a bola, passando de uma mão para a outra.

-Achei que você estava dormindo. – disse ele de forma casual, se virando para a cesta. A voz dele ressoou pelas paredes do ambiente enorme e vazio.

Eu dei de ombros

-Gosto do silêncio deste lugar. – ele fez uma cesta e pegou a bola para arremessar de novo. Eu me espantei com a facilidade com que a conversa surgiu. Era como se ainda fôssemos os melhores amigos.

-Eu também. Este é o melhor horário para treinar.

Ficamos em silêncio tempo suficiente para ele acertar mais três cestas.

-Então, o que anda fazendo, Temperance? Já entrou em algum clube dos nerds?

-Não procurei nenhum clube.

-Pena, suas médias são as melhores do primeiro ano.

Ele andara olhando minhas médias?

Ele lançou mais uma vez, errando a cesta e correndo para jogar a bola de novo. Quando acertou, segurou a bola.

-Você sempre foi esperta, mas estou começando a achar que é um gênio. – disse ele – Quero dizer, você tirou dez no trabalho do Professor Walters, deve ser um recorde desde que a escola abriu.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele tinha esse poder sobre mim.

-Estou começando a ver a Temperance que eu conheço...

Os olhos dele estavam quentes e o sorriso iluminava seu rosto. De repente me senti desconfortável. Procurei pelo pingente em meu pescoço, como sempre costumava fazer, mas não o encontrei. Apalpei meu pescoço com as duas mãos, mas não encontrei nem minha correntinha.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele, largando a bola ao me ver levantar e procurar por algo.  
-Minha correntinha não está aqui.

Ele subiu as arquibancadas com agilidade e logo estava ao meu lado.

-Como era?

-Prateada, com um pingente de golfinho. – disse eu, olhando freneticamente na minha mochila e no lugar onde estive sentada. – Eu não posso ter perdido.

Nós dois varremos tudo com o olhar, mas nem sinal da correntinha. Então uma idéia surgiu na minha mente e eu levei a mão à cabeça.

-Tommy.

-O quê?

-O Tommy. Aquele idiota... Eu, nós brigamos mais cedo, ele deve ter pego ou arrancado, eu... – minha voz tremia com o nervosismo. Aquele pingente de golfinho havia sido de minha mãe, eu havia ganhado dela ao fazer quinze anos. E apesar de eu estar brava com ela e meu pai pelo que eles me fizeram, não podia deixar de ansiar por uma ligação, ínfima que fosse, com as pessoas que foram tudo para mim por grande parte da minha vida.

-Ei, Bones. Por que você brigou com o Tommy?

Eu levantei os olhos para Booth, que estava bem na minha frente. O uso do meu antigo apelido não passou despercebido, e eu me vi feliz por ouví-lo.

-Ele pediu por isso.

-Você bateu nele?

-Sim, me cansei de suportar as grosserias dele. Quando Russ estava comigo ele nunca teve coragem, mas agora... – eu parei de falar, querendo mudar de assunto. Suspirei e me sentei, pensando na correntinha.

Booth teve o bom senso de não perguntar sobre Russ. Se sentou ao meu lado, e bateu o ombro contra o meu de forma brincalhona.

-Ei, nós vamos encontrar essa correntinha, ok? Em último caso compramos outra.

Eu me virei, finalmente me permitindo olhar fundo nos olhos dele. Vi apenas meu melhor amigo.

-Você não devia fazer isso. Não está bravo comigo?

Ele tirou os olhos de mim, de repente mirando a bola de basquete com muito interesse.

-Eu estou bravo com você. Mas não posso ignorar tanto tempo de amizade, Bones. Mesmo fazendo um tempão que eu não te via, e mesmo que tenhamos ficado sem nos falar ultimamente, e mesmo com todo o drama que foram as últimas semanas, você continua a ser minha amiga. Uma grande amiga.

Eu senti minha garganta trancar. Que direito eu tinha de magoá-lo? Booth, meu amigo, que me protegeu, que me fez rir. Eu estava passando por um momento difícil, era verdade, mas era egoísmo meu descontar isso nele.

-Ah, Booth, me desculpe... – disse eu, tão baixinho que achei que ele não tinha ouvido.

-Eu só estava preocupado com você.

-Eu sei. Desculpa, eu...

-Olha, eu entendi. Você não quer falar sobre isso. Mas falar pode ser bom, Bones. Ajuda.

Ele sabia que eu era uma _foster kid_ e que já não tinha contato com meu irmão. Mas ainda assim, não me pressionou diretamente, para que contasse.

-Quando eu estiver pronta? – perguntei, erguendo os olhos incerta.

Ele sorriu minimamente. Não era o sorriso enorme ao qual eu estava acostumada, mas era um começo.

-Quando você estiver pronta.


	15. Labirinto

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Essa semana não pude postar mais cedo, mas eis aqui o capitulo. Aviso: este está um pouco mais tenso._

_Fato: reviews fazem meu dia!_**_ ;)  
_**

_**Angie:** Prometo pensar em uma cena legal de reconciliação para você._  
**_Uchiha Niinah: _**_Vou considerar seriamente sua sugestão... adoooro quando o Booth a salva._  
_**Lorena:** Olá, que bom que está gostando! Respondendo à sua pergunta: Sim, o Booth vai terminar a escola, mas não vai haver um pulo no tempo tão cedo. Pretendo resolver algumas coisas antes._  
_**Carolzinha:** É claro que o Booth dá um jeito, afinal... é o Booth. Sei que ele precisa deixar de ser pegador, vamos ver no que consigo pensar.  
**Paula:** Olá! Que bom que você leu e parou para deixar um review! Obrigada!  
_**_Lab Girl:_** _Que bom que gostou! Eu fiquei um tempo imaginando o que poderia fazer com que os dois dessem o primeiro passo pra retomar a amizade até sair com essa.**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**15. Labirinto**_

Depois do final de semana, eu estava sentada na frente da escola lendo um livro, quando algo se interpôs em minha visão, na frente da página que eu lia.

Mal pude acreditar quando reconheci os contornos de minha correntinha prateada, com o pingente de golfinho pendurado nela. Levantei os olhos, Booth sorria para mim. E era seu sorriso encantador, o sorriso que eu conhecia tão bem.

Não sabia como ele havia conseguido, mas na hora fiquei tão feliz que ergui os braços e o abracei apertado. A risada dele no meu ouvido era a melhor coisa que eu ouvia em muito tempo. Mas então algo aconteceu.

Eu já o havia abraçado vezes sem conta. Várias vezes falei com ele, nossos rostos a milímetros de distância, e várias vezes dei beijos na bochecha dele. Mas eu nunca havia sentido aquela pequena explosão de calor no centro do meu corpo, como estava sentindo naquele momento. Meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e a risada dele em meu ouvido pareciam coisas tão naturais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranhas.

Eu o soltei rápido, fixando meu olhar na correntinha.

-Muito obrigado, Booth. Isso é muito importante para mim.

-Ei, amigos estão aqui para isso, não é?

Olhei nos olhos dele e de repente me lembrei de nosso primeiro encontro. Do garotinho assustado que achei certa noite na minha casa na árvore. Eu era a garotinha assustada agora, e devia uma explicação a ele.

Estava começando a formular a frase em minha cabeça quando uma garota surgiu ao lado dele.

-Ei, Seeley. Estudou pra prova de geografia?

-Camille! Estudei um pouco. – ele então olhou de mim para a garota - Olha só, essa é minha amiga, Temperance Brennan. Bones, essa é a Camille Saroyan.

A garota me olhou e sorriu educadamente, e eu respondi com um _'prazer'_ seco e rápido. O silêncio se instalou e, pela forma como Booth pulava de um pé para o outro, era um silêncio desconfortável.

-Seeley, acho que vou entrando, quero dar uma revisada na matéria. Brennan... a gente se vê por aí.

A morena se afastou, seus jeans escuros balançando ao ritmo do quadril. Eu não era ingênua. Ela era uma garota linda, e devia atrair muitos olhares masculinos. Vi que Booth ia começar a falar algo, mas o interrompi, com medo que ele explicasse exatamente quão amigos ele e Camille eram. Não que isso importasse para mim, de qualquer forma...

-Booth, também preciso entrar, a gente se vê depois?

-Claro.

-Obrigado pela correntinha de novo.

Depois desse episódio, Tommy nunca mais voltou a tentar me provocar. Tenho certeza que o assustei naquela sexta-feira, mas também tenho certeza que Booth deve ter falado uma ou duas palavras não muito gentis para ele. Por que da mesma forma que Tommy fazia quando me via no corredor, ele fazia com Booth: baixava os olhos para o chão e fingia que não nos conhecia.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa quando Angela veio se sentar ao meu lado, me empurrando para que abrisse espaço.

-Por que não está almoçando com o Tyler? – ultimamente ela havia deixado de almoçar com as amigas para almoçar com o garoto, muitas vezes deixando de comer e escapulindo para o gramado do pátio.

-Fato: nós brigamos. Não quero falar com ele.

-O que aconteceu?

-Brennan, aquele menino é um grude! Ele quer controlar tudo que eu faço, mal consigo respirar.

-Não é possível você mal...

-Forma de falar, Brennan. – disse ela rápido, voltando a atenção para a comida.

-É normal falhar ao tentar encontrar seu parceiro ideal, Ange.

-Apesar da forma clínica como você disse isso, obrigada. – respondeu ela – Mas não quero ficar de mau humor, quais são as novidades?

Eu brincava com minha correntinha entre os dedos, escondendo um sorriso, mas não falei nada. Não havia contado a Angela o episódio de sexta-feira depois da aula e naquele momento ele já havia se resolvido, de qualquer forma.

-Falou com o Booth? – ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos. Meus olhos automaticamente se dirigiram para o lugar onde ele estava sentado, junto de dois garotos do time, duas cheerleaders e a garota que eu havia visto de manhã.

-Você conhece a Camille? – perguntei, olhando para a menina que ria, sentada ao lado de Booth.

Angela ergueu os olhos na direção que eu mirava.

-A Saroyan? Já ouvi algumas coisas sobre ela. Muito inteligente, e muito desejada pelos garotos.

-Ela e o Booth parecem ser amigos...

-Querida... – eu olhei para Angela, que parecia sem jeito. – Você não sabe da história?

-Que história?

-Ela e Booth...

Eu balancei a cabeça, já preocupada com a forma como ela estava falando.

-Os dois estão no terceiro ano, fazem várias matérias juntas. Eles... namoraram no começo do ano. Foi a garota com quem Booth ficou mais tempo. Terminaram há alguns meses, mas continuam a andar juntos e todo mundo diz que eles vivem rompendo e reatando.

Eu olhei para os dois, a liberdade com que Camille colocava uma mão sobre o ombro de Booth e ele parecia não se importar.

Ora, _eu_ não devia me importar, não é? Booth poderia namorar com quem quisesse, ele era livre para isso. Mas então... por que aquilo parecia me afetar?

-Por que a pergunta, Brennan? – disse Angela, um sorriso de quem sabia das coisas.

-Ele me apresentou a ela hoje de manhã, fiquei curiosa.

-Ele te apresentou? Isso sim é interessante!

-Por quê?

Ela mudou o rumo da conversa inesperadamente.

-Querida, me tira uma dúvida? Como você não agarrou ele ainda?

-Agarrar...?

-Qual é, Brenn, você sabe do que estou falando...

-Como em um envolvimento romântico? – perguntei, me esforçando para entender a expressão.

-Se é assim que você chama...

-Eu te falei, nós somos amigos de infância.

-E tem algum código proibindo que amigos de infância saiam? Melhor ainda, você já o conhece bem, não corre o risco de se envolver com alguém que não vale a pena.

-Eu não o vejo desse jeito, Angela.

-Então é a única garota da escola. Sabe a Tessa, _cheerleader_? Vi ela no corredor com ele, só faltava se jogar no colo dele e levantar a blusa! Era um tal de Seeley pra cá e Seeley pra lá que dava nojo.

-Ele não gosta que o chamem de Seeley.

-Sério?

-Ele nunca gostou do nome. Às vezes o chamavam de _silly_ pra provocar.

-Quem bom saber disso, só vou chamá-lo de Booth. Mas vê o que eu estou falando? Você realmente o conhece, Brennan.

-Como eu disse, Angela. Somos só amigos de infância.

Minha amiga suspirou e balançou a cabeça, me olhando como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, e eu não entendi.

A semana seguiu de forma extremamente tranquila. Sempre parava para conversar com Angela ou Booth, e já não precisava me preocupar com as provocações pelos corredores. Quando eu estava quase me convencendo de que podia fazer as coisas darem certo pra mim como antes, algo veio acabar com esta crença.

Era uma quinta-feira à noite. Havíamos acabado de jantar e Leon estava tentando se esconder de Arthur, que tentava espirrar água nele, enquanto eu limpava a cozinha. A certa altura, Leon resolveu me usar como escudo, fazendo Arthur trombar em mim enquanto tentava alcançá-lo. Quando ele fez isso, o vaso que eu segurava enquanto limpava a bancada escapou de minha mão, se espatifando no chão em mil pedacinhos. Os dois garotos se entreolharam e saíram correndo na mesma hora e eu não tive escolha senão me abaixar para limpar a sujeira.

Ouvi Michael descer as escadas com seus passos pesados, e quando ele chegou à cozinha e viu a bagunça começou a gritar. Eu já o havia visto nervoso várias vezes, mas naquele momento ele estava fora de controle. Perguntou o que havia acontecido, e quando eu tentei explicar ele fixou o olhar em meu rosto, se aproximou, tencionando dar um tapa em mim, mas eu era ágil e desviei. Como resultado ele ficou mais nervoso, e me empurrou com força para a frente. Eu joguei as mãos para a frente para aparar a queda, mas isso só fez com que me cortasse mais. Olhei para cima, com medo que ele continuasse, mas ele simplesmente gritou mais algumas ordens e saiu.

Eu terminei de limpar tudo da melhor forma que conseguia e o mais rápido possível. Subi correndo e me tranquei no quarto pequeno e de teto baixo, mas que pelo menos não tinha que dividir com ninguém. Me sentei na cama, e com uma pinça comecei a tirar os cacos de porcelana que haviam entrado nos cortes. Eu nunca fui uma garota de chorar, papai costumava comentar de forma brincalhona que eu era uma menininha durona. Mas naquele momento, sentada no quarto daquela casa que não era uma casa para mim, permiti que as lágrimas escorressem. Não só pela dor dos cortes, mas pela dor de não ter mais a minha família.

No dia seguinte, mesmo o tempo estando quente, vesti uma camiseta de mangas longas para esconder os cortes no antebraço. Logo que cheguei à escola fui direto para a sala. Estava quase alcançando meu objetivo quando...

-Ei, Bones!

Me virei, e vi que Booth corria para me alcançar.

-Olha só, meu avô está pedindo pra falar pra você jantar lá em casa e... – ele parou, me olhando. Eu havia puxado as mangas mais para baixo para esconder as palmas da mão, e me mexia, desconfortável. – Você está legal?

-Por que não estaria?

Então ele fez algo que eu não esperava. Delicadamente puxou meu queixo com a mão para que meus olhos, que antes fitavam o chão de linóleo, agora fitassem os olhos dele.

-Eu te conheço, Bones. O que aconteceu?

-Eu... – senti meus olhos queimarem. Eu não ia chorar. Eu não podia chorar. Mas era difícil olhar para ele e tentar mentir.

-Ei, Seeley.

Me virei para a garota que havia acabado de chegar, segurando o braço de Booth de forma possessiva. Tessa.

-Você disse que ia me ajudar em matemática, lembra? – murmurou ela, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. – Aqueles problemas são tão difíceis.

-Tessa, eu te disse que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo pra ensinar matemática. – respondeu Booth, então olhando para mim. – Aposto como até a Bones sabe mais da matéria do terce...

-Mas você disse que ia me ajudar mesmo assim!

-Ok, espere na sala que vou ver o que posso fazer. – respondeu ele um pouco irritado, puxando o braço e a esperando ir embora.

-Bones, agora me con... Bones?

Ouvi a voz dele chegar até mim através do corredor cheio, mas não me virei. Se ele me encarasse com aqueles olhos castanhos por mais dez segundos eu iria começar a chorar, e contar tudo.

Foi difícil o suficiente fugir de Booth. Mas eu não contava com Angela. Na hora do almoço, quando eu pegava um bloco de folhas que ela me estendia, ela viu os cortes na minha mão e eu me repreendi por não ter sido mais cuidadosa.

-Brenn, o que você fez no braço? – perguntou ela espantada.

-Quebrei um copo. – respondi eu, olhando para o bloco.

Ela pareceu tomar aquilo como verdade, ou talvez percebeu que eu estava mentindo e não quis perguntar o porquê. Voltou a atenção para seu canson e carvão depois de alguns segundos. Mal sabia eu que ela não havia desistido do assunto, mas deixado pra investigar mais tarde.


	16. Como costumávamos ser

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Estive um pouco sobrecarregada, mas o capítulo finalmente saiu__. Espero que gostem de lê-lo como gostei de escrevê-lo. ^^_

_Mais uma vez, agradeço pelos reviews. _

_**Paula**, **Lab Girl**, **daniem, Uchiha Niinah, Carolzinha **e **Lorena**, obrigada pelo feedback!  
**Lolly-san**, muito obrigada! Eu me esforço nesse sentido, que bom que está gerando frutos.  
**Angie**, eu pretendia postar antes mas realmente não deu. Mas não se preocupe, abandonar a história eu não abandono.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Brennan's Song_**

**_16. Como costumávamos ser_**

Eu estava sobrevivendo ao dia. Mas em algum momento, entre o terceiro e o quarto tempo, tudo desmoronou. Por um motivo extremamente idiota.

Havia uma exposição de artes no saguão da escola. Naquele ano, a professora resolvera inovar, pedindo aos alunos do segundo ano que fizessem 'esculturas' com pecinhas de lego. Eu havia as visto de longe, e me aproximei para ver o que parecia ser um urso. Então meus olhos recaíram sobre o trabalho ao lado.

Era uma casinha, com todas as subdivisões internas, linda. Mas aquilo puxou uma lembrança em minha memória. Uma lembrança de quanto eu tinha seis anos e ganhei uma lata de lego de aniversário, e passei a noite toda estendida no chão da sala, meu pai ao meu lado, trabalhando na casinha-modelo da estampa da lata. Me lembrei da risada de meu pai, da parabenização quando eu fazia os encaixes certos, da mão dele no meu cabelo.

E de repente eu não podia mais ficar ali.

Voei pelos corredores, procurando desesperadamente um lugar pra me esconder. Esbarrei em uma ou outra pessoa, mas não parei de correr. Virei no corredor dos laboratórios, abrindo a porta do primeiro e o encontrando vazio. Fechei a porta e me sentei em um dos bancos.

Uma vez que as lágrimas começaram a cair, não pararam mais. Eu chorei tudo que andara segurando nos últimos tempos. Senti o rosto molhado e quente, ouvi meus soluços pausados, mas não parei. Mal percebi quando alguém observou do corredor, pela janela da porta, e entrou silenciosamente.

Eu tentei secar o rosto com o dorso da mão, e só então notei que havia alguém parado ali, me olhando.

Ao ver a cena, tive vontade de chorar mais.

Booth, os olhos tristes, os lábios em uma linha fina.

Eu não pensei. Em um segundo me levantei e corri para ele, o abraçando.

-Vi você passar correndo e te segui, Bones. - Ele me abraçava de volta, me segurando com força. – A Angela me contou que você andava estranha e ela estava preocupada com você.

Ele não disse mais nada até que eu tivesse me acalmado e parado de soluçar. Quando me afastei devagar, vi a grande mancha molhada na camiseta dele. Me desculpei baixinho.

-Pronta para contar? – perguntou ele gentilmente, me olhando nos olhos.

Eu concordei com um meneio, e fomos sentar em dois bancos próximos.

Durante quase uma hora, eu falei. Falei sobre meus pais, falei sobre o natal, falei sobre Russ, meus _foster parents, _as mudanças. Ele ouviu com extrema atenção, a mão fazendo círculos nas minhas costas, o que me acalmou. Quando eu finalmente terminei tudo, ele me abraçou novamente, e disse num sussurro:

-Vamos embora, nem pensar que você vai ficar para o resto da aula.

-Mas minha mochila, Booth. Eu deixei na sala. – normalmente eu reclamaria de matar aula. Mas com a bagunça que estava, não teria coragem de voltar para a sala.

-Eu pego pra você. Me espere aqui, não saia sem mim.

Eu concordei com um meneio fraco.

No tempo que ele esteve fora, eu pude me analisar melhor. Me sentia leve, como se tivesse me livrado de uma grande carga. Ele estava certo, falar ajudava.

Ele voltou, minha mochila nas costas e a mochila dele em um dos braços. Com o outro braço, envolveu meus ombros, caminhando ao meu lado.

Nós saímos pela porta lateral, passando pelo lado do ginásio, e logo alcançamos a rua. Estávamos em silêncio, mas eu via que ele me encarava vez ou outra. Estava com muita coisa passando pela cabeça, e só depois de algum tempo percebi que não sabia para onde estávamos indo.

-Pra onde...

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Eu não questionei. Confiava nele, sempre confiei.

Andamos por dez minutos, só parando na varanda de um sobrado branco. Booth empurrou a porta. Ele havia me levado para a casa dele.

-Booth, eu...

-Tudo bem, o Jared está na escola e o Pops foi jogar cartas com alguns amigos.

Nós subimos as escadas, e paramos em um corredor com quatro portas. Ele me puxou para a última. Ele já não dividia o quarto com Jared. E já não havia carrinhos ou caixas de jogos. As pilhas de gibis ainda enchiam o quarto, e ele ainda tinha o péssimo hábito de atirar peças de roupa em qualquer lugar. Sobre a escrivaninha, em meio a camisetas e cadernos abertos, vi um porta-retratos que me chamou a atenção. Me aproximei, reconhecendo a foto.

Eu tinha uns nove anos. Estava com um sorvete enorme, o nariz sujo de chocolate. Booth estava ao meu lado, seu sorriso imenso, rindo de mim. E eu ria com ele.

-Se lembra desse dia? – perguntou ele, do outro lado do quarto. Estava tirando uma caixa do armário.

-Lembro. – disse eu, sorrindo. – Quantos sorvetes comemos? Uns cinco?

-Não sei, mas minha garganta estava estourada no outro dia.

Eu ri.

-É verdade, você tinha que se comunicar por mímicas!

-Levou um dia pra voz voltar. Lembra de como eu me assustei, achando que não ia voltar nunca?

-E meu pai falando pra você que vozes não somem do nada? Mas eu estava preocupada também.

-Dois bobinhos. – disse ele, olhando para mim e sorrindo. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, e senti novamente aquela explosão de calor.

-Era isso que queria me mostrar?

Ele concordou, trazendo a caixa até a escrivaninha e abrindo a tampa. Ela estava cheia de papéis e fotos. Ele remexeu por algum tempo, até trazer algumas à luz e me estender.

A primeira era uma foto de nós quatro. Eu, Booth, Jared e Russ. Havia sido tirada em um verão em que meu pai havia montado uma piscina de plástico no quintal.

-Eu fiz uma cópia pra você, mas sempre esquecia de mandar. Essa é sua.

Eu sorri. Nossas expressões na foto eram tão inocentes e felizes.

-Obrigada.

-Olha só, Bones. Eu sei que você está passando uma barra por causa dos seus pais terem ido embora. Mas quero te lembrar uma coisa. Eles são pessoas incríveis.

Ele me mostrou as outras fotos. Havia uma dele, meu pai e Russ vestindo uniformes de baseball, na época que meu pai treinou o time infantil. Havia uma de Booth comigo, quando minha mãe fez um bolo para ele em seu aniversário. Havia várias de nós brincando, no lab, no balanço. Eu ri com uma sequência de fotos muito mal tiradas, de quando eu ganhei uma máquina fotográfica e nós gastamos um filme inteiro em um piscar de olhos.

-Eles amam muito você e o Russ. Eles me amaram como um filho. Não acredito que eles deixariam você e o Russ pra trás por um motivo qualquer. Algo deve ter acontecido, para que eles não pudessem voltar. Algo que fez eles tomarem uma decisão difícil.

-O que pode ter sido? – perguntei eu, brava. Depois de dois meses investigando, a polícia havia desistido sem chegar a conclusão alguma.

-Eu não sei. – ele mudou o tom de voz, para um mais leve – Vai ver que eles são super heróis disfarçados, e tiveram que salvar o planeta de onde vieram.

A hipótese era tão absurda que eu ri. Ficamos em silêncio, e ele começou a guardar as fotos na caixa.

Corri os olhos pelas paredes do quarto dele, repleto de pôsteres. Havia alguns caras cabeludos, e alguns que pareciam ser de desenho animado ou vídeo game.

-Quem são eles? – apontei, confusa.

-Você está brincando não é?

-Não.

-Bones, você não conhece Led Zeppelin?

-Deveria?

-Claro que deveria! Eles são, tipo, a melhor banda de todos os tempos?

-Quem disse isso?

-E u estou dizendo! – ele se levantou, revirando a escrivaninha bagunçada. – E você vai concordar comigo.

Ele levantou um cd, sorrindo, e correu para um aparelho de som ao lado da cama.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você nunca ouviu Led Zeppelin. Quero dizer, é um clássico, Bones.

-Acho que ouvi Angela falar algo sobre isso, mas não prestei muita atenção.

Um solo de guitarra invadiu o ambiente e ele aumentou o volume do som, pulando no mesmo lugar e fingindo que tocava guitarra. Eu o observei por um tempo, mas, como sempre acontecia, a alegria dele me contagiou e eu comecei a rir.

-_I gotta roll, can't stand still. Got a flaming heart, can't get my fill!_

Ele cantava, acompanhando a letra, e estendeu a mão para mim, que estava encostada contra a escrivaninha. Eu resisti, mas ele puxou minhas duas mãos, balançando-as, e logo comecei a pular também. Estava pronta pra repetir o refrão, que já havia tocado uma vez, quando a porta se abriu.

-Seeley, você viu minha luv—whoa! E quem é que me diz que não posso trazer garotas para o meu quarto?

Apesar do cabelo mais curto e de estar bem mais alto, eu reconheci Jared, o irmão mais novo de Booth. Booth estava parado, a mão ainda no ar, os acordes de _Black Dog_ saindo do rádio.

-Não é uma garota, Jared.

-Não sou? – perguntei, confusa, olhando para ele.

-É a Bones.

Jared me olhou novamente, e um sorriso lentamente se formou.

-Não é que... meu Deus, Tempe!

Ele se aproximou, me dando um abraço.

-Não sabia que o Seeley tinha te achado. Quero dizer, ele anda um pouco sensível sobre o assunto, e desde a última vez que perguntei e ele me deu um tapa na cabeça, não perguntei mais. Você está... ótima.

-Obrigado, Jared. Você está diferente, mais desenvolvido fisicamente.

Ele ergueu os ombros, orgulhoso.

-Você acha?

-Bones, não infle o ego dele. Não se lembra como é?

-Exatamente igual ao seu. – respondi eu, sorrindo.

-Ela nos conhece bem demais, Seeley. Bom te ver, garota.

Antes de fechar a porta, Jared me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela, e quando me virei para Booth ele ainda mirava a porta.

-Então, quer me explicar por que eu não sou uma garota?

Novamente ele rolou os olhos.

-Forma de falar, Bones. – e voltou a pular, ao som do refrão da música.

Eu observei ele, um sorriso imperceptivelmente se formando em meus lábios. O Booth era a única pessoa do mundo que poderia me fazer rir, mesmo com o dia infernal que eu havia tido. E quando o via ali, pulando feito uma criança, era difícil acreditar que ele era o mesmo garoto que ficava às voltas pelo colégio com garotas, uma diferente a cada semana.

No final da tarde eu ainda ria, enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas que escureciam para me deixar em casa. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e quando ele falou novamente, seu tom de voz havia mudado.

-Bones, vocês disse que os seus _foster parents_ gritam muito. Eles não... te machucam, não é?

Instintivamente, eu puxei mais as mangas da blusa.

-Não, Booth, eles nunca me agrediram se é isso que está perguntando.

-Olhe para mim. – pediu ele, e eu ergui os olhos – Por que a Angela estava preocupada com alguns cortes no seu braço?

-Eu...

Parei de falar, e ele continuou a prestar atenção em mim, ora olhando a rua, ora olhando para mim. Estávamos quase chegando, percebi.

-Eu caí sobre um vaso quebrado, foi um acidente...

Ele havia encostado o carro, e agora me olhava com toda a atenção possível, provavelmente me sondando para ver se não estava mentindo. Senti um toque quente em minha mão, e quando baixei os olhos, vi ele a puxando.

Ele olhou para os cortes que se cicatrizavam na palma da minha mão e no antebraço, alisando suavemente com o polegar.

-Bones, se um deles encostar um dedo que for em você, me conte. Você não merece passar por isso, ninguém merece.

-Eu sei, Booth. – disse eu, a voz embargada. O dia havia sido emocionalmente extenuante, e tudo que queria era poder fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Ele pousou um beijo na palma da minha mão, e a soltou delicadamente.

-Te vejo amanhã. Durma bem.

Eu sorri.

-Você também. Obrigada por me trazer.


	17. Uma ideia absurda

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_Olá, pessoas. Esse capítulo podia se chamar Brennan tapada, parte 2. ¬¬ Mas não se desesperem, dou um jeito nas coisas. Eu acho._

_Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Eles me fazem imensamente feliz!  
__**Lab Girl, **é, o Booth vai ficar um pouco mais vigilante. Quanto ao fato dele 'perceber' que ela é uma garota, vamos dar um tempo a ele... Quem será que cai na real primeiro, ele ou ela? **Carolzinha**, concordo contigo, foi um marco. E como já comentei, não me decidi sobre a história do Jared ainda. Os dois já são tão complicados que é capaz de eu não querer complicar mais. **Uchiha Niinah, **sim, pretendo fazer o Booth descobrindo, senão não seria o Booth não é? hahaha. Não pensei seriamente na mãe dela ainda, mas quero deixar bem parecido com a série. Desculpa se às vezes demoro pra atualizar, faço à medida que posso. É que essa história é um pouco mais complexa, mexo um bocado no capítulo antes de postar. **Lolly-san, **é, algumas coisas mais ainda vão acontecer... acho que todos querem ver Booth em ação, mode on, não é? **Mi16 **Muito obrigada! É ótimo saber que está gostando! **Angie!** Sério que você não conhecia por pecinhas de lego? Pode ser que tenha outro jeito de falar, mas quando eu era criança chamava assim. **Noturna**, thanks!Ai, Booth... quero um pra mim, onde será que acho? __**Barbara**, ideia do Hot Blooded anotada. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Ficar madrugada adentro lendo, sei o que é. E... a parte das voltas foi uma indireta? hahaha  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**17. Uma ideia absurda**_

Sentada na grama úmida, envolvi os joelhos com os braços, mirando meus tênis. Domingo costumava ser meu dia favorito na semana, mas não mais. E naquele em especial me vi desejando que fosse segunda.

Segunda eu poderia ir para a escola e conversar com Angela. Segunda eu poderia encontrar Booth, e fugir daquela maldita casa, mesmo que por algumas horas.

Jimmy, o filho de Michael e Lauren, havia vindo para almoçar, como costumava fazer às vezes. Ele era casado, morava em Arlington, e às vezes aparecia em algum fim de semana para ver os pais. Vendo a interação entre eles, não era difícil perceber por que as visitas eram tão raras.

Jimmy era cabeça quente assim como Michael, e pelo pouco que ouvi, Michael não gostava da esposa do filho.

Naquele domingo de manhã eles haviam tentado começar uma conversa civilizada, que logo passou a ser pontuada por um ou outro comentário grosseiro, que até mesmo eu percebi, eram indiretas. Logo os dois berravam a plenos pulmões, Lauren se lamentando baixinho a um canto. Michael empurrou um cinzeiro que estava sobre a mesa, e ele se estilhaçou no chão. Depois disso eu larguei a vassoura que usava para varrer a cozinha e saí pela porta dos fundos.

Agora estava sentada no chão úmido do parque. Havia chovido na noite anterior e o tempo ainda estava um pouco nublado, motivo pelo qual não havia muita gente ali.  
Eu estiquei as pernas, pensando no que poderia fazer quando chegasse em casa para fugir do stress de Michael, que iria querer descontar em alguém. Continuei mirando meus tênis com muito interesse, e então puxei um pé, virando a sola para cima.

Ali no solado de borracha, escrito em caneta preta, estavam dois nomes. _Smiths. Austins._

As duas _foster families_ pelas quais passei. E do jeito que as coisas andavam, a lista iria aumentar.

Normalmente eu pouco me importava de mudar de família. Algumas vezes, ser expulso era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Mas pela primeira vez, eu pensei melhor a respeito. Se eu mudasse de família, para onde iria? Para longe de Angela, de Hodgins e Zack, de Booth? Eu odiava aquela casa, mas a questão era outra quando se tratava da escola e do projeto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu tinha pessoas com quem eu conversava, que se importavam comigo, pessoas que eu poderia realmente chamar de amigos.

Olhei para meu _all star _escuro,tão surrado como era possível. Eu seria resistente, e se dependesse de mim, a lista não aumentaria tão cedo.

Quando voltei para casa me entoquei em meu quarto, um caderno velho no colo. Havia muita coisa acontecendo, muitas coisas passando pela minha cabeça, e resolvi que talvez pudesse colocar tudo aquilo no papel, ver de uma perspectiva diferente. Angela havia falado que eu era boa em escrever, e eu me sentia bem em fazê-lo. Em menos de meia hora, havia três páginas cheias, e isso me fez sentir mais leve, da mesma forma que havia acontecido quando conversei com Booth.

Na segunda-feira cheguei mais cedo que o normal à escola, pois queria revisar a matéria de história antes da prova. Estava caminhando pelos corredores completamente vazios, o vento que vinha da porta bagunçando meu cabelo. Meu humor ainda estava influenciado pelo domingo chuvoso.

-Ei, Bones!

Eu me virei, e Booth vinha pelo corredor, logo atrás de mim. Estava com a bermuda escura do time de basquete e um agasalho.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ele quando me alcançou.

-Sim, estou. Obrigada. – respondi, sentindo um início de sorriso em meu rosto - O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Temos um amistoso amanhã, quero treinar um pouco.

-Amistoso?

-Um jogo que não é pra valer. Uma forma de treinar com outro time,sabe?

-Se não é pra valer por que está chegando tão cedo pra treinar?

-Esse time é forte. Dependendo de como ficar a chave do campeonato, a gente pode pegar ele na final. Mas por que você está aqui tão cedo?

-Quero revisar a matéria de história.

Ele sorriu.

-Devia ter adivinhado. A gente se vê por aí.

Estávamos passando na frente da porta do ginásio, e Booth estava para entrar, quando deu meia volta.

-Me lembrei de uma coisa. – disse ele, abrindo a mochila – O Pops fez sanduíches naturais pra gente trazer hoje, mandou um pra você. Ele não me perdoa por não ter te segurado em casa até ele chegar, quer muito te ver.

Eu peguei o sanduíche da mão dele, tocada pela sensibilidade de Hank.

-Agradeça a ele por mim. Quem sabe outro dia?

-Vou cobrar, hein? Até mais.

Eu fiquei na porta, ouvindo o barulho dos tênis dele contra o piso de madeira encerada, e então fui pra biblioteca, um pouco mais feliz do que estava quando havia chego à escola.  
Aquele pequeno fato alegrou meu dia de uma forma extraordinária. Era só um sanduíche afinal, mas aquilo me fez feliz. Eu repassei a matéria que já havia estudado algumas vezes, e a prova foi fácil.

Na hora do intervalo, me sentei com Angela no lugar que já estava virando a nossa mesa no refeitório.

-Brenn... – começou ela, deixando de lado a caixa de suco para me olhar. – Fui falar com Booth.

-Vocês dois estão contra mim agora, Ange? – perguntei, brava. Primeiro Booth fora atrás de mim por que Angela estava preocupada. E agora ela ia atrás dele, provavelmente para descobrir por que eu saíra mais cedo na sexta.

Angela era minha amiga, mas tudo que aconteceu entre eu e Booth, tudo sobre o que falamos... não me parecia certo contar para mais alguém. Eu não me sentiria confortável.

-Eu sou sua amiga, ele é seu amigo, por que nós dois não podemos ser amigos também? – respondeu ela no mesmo tom de voz. – Você me preocupou sumindo daquele jeito na sexta! E quando o Booth passou na sala pra pegar sua mochila fiquei mais preocupada ainda, só não fui atrás de você por que ele me garantiu que ia cuidar de tudo. Você não me ligou no final de semana, é claro que eu fui atrás dele hoje de manhã.

Eu deixei meu livro de lado, suspirando. Os dois agiam como se eu precisasse de monitoramento 24 horas por dia.

-O que ele disse? – perguntei, não podendo conter a curiosidade.

-Que você estava passando por um momento difícil, que vocês dois conversaram por muito tempo, e que agora você está melhor. E que é pra eu ficar de olho em você, e contar pra ele se você ficar estranha de novo.

-Só isso?

-Por que, há mais para descobrir? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, não querendo lidar com as provocações dela pelo resto do intervalo. Angela pareceu entender aquilo, pois mudou de assunto.

-O Jack me chamou para sair.

-O Hodgins?

-O próprio. Ficamos horas conversando no telefone de sábado para domingo. Ele é tão fofo, Brenn.

-Sério?

-Claro que é. Gentil, engraçado...

Parei para pensar um pouco no garoto que conhecia mas não adiantava, era péssima pra notar pessoas. Mas se Angela estava dizendo...

-Você não vai fazer como fez com o Tyler, não é? Ficar uma semana com ele para então chutá-lo.

Angela me olhou séria.

-Brennan, isso não foi nada gentil.

Eu baixei o livro, mirando a expressão chateada dela.

-Me desculpe, Ange. Não quis ser insensível.

-É só que... – ela deu de ombros – Eu sinto que dessa vez vai ser diferente, sabe?

-Não sei realmente... mas fico feliz por você.

Angela sorriu, se aproximando de mim.

-Ei, por que isso? – perguntei, pouco confortável com a repentina demonstração de afeto.

-Preciso de motivos para abraçar minha melhor amiga?

-Eu sou sua melhor amiga?

-Claro que é, bobinha. – disse ela rindo. E eu ri também.

Na terça, quando cheguei ao instituto, percebi que Hodgins também estava de extremo bom-humor. Cantarolava enquanto lia alguns papéis, e até cumprimentou Zack educadamente quando ele chegou.

-Brennan? Pode me ajudar com um livro que peguei? – perguntou Zack, se sentando ao meu lado na bancada.

-Claro. Deixe-me ver.

Era um livro de fisiologia, provavelmente a nível de faculdade. Ele abriu no capítulo que estava tentando entender, e nos sentamos para ler juntos.

Eu mal vi a tarde passar. Eu e Zack lemos e discutimos, indo até nosso orientador a certo ponto para tirar algumas dúvidas. Hodgins estava começando a escrever a pesquisa, mas sempre fazia um ou outro comentário, seja sobre o trabalho, seja sobre outras coisas. Nós trabalhamos duro, mas eu senti a satisfação de um dia bem gasto, de um trabalho bem feito.

O fato de as coisas estarem até tranquilas em casa fez com que meu humor se mantivesse bom. Os cortes do meu braço estavam quase cicatrizados, e não precisaria mais me preocupar se alguém descobriria.

Em um desses dias que eu estava com o espírito leve se iniciou algo que viraria uma constante. Booth viria correndo até mim, e então caminharia algumas quadras comigo enquanto eu voltava para casa. Ficávamos discutindo um assunto qualquer, que na maior parte das vezes envolvia ele tirando sarro de mim por meu desconhecimento em um ou outro aspecto da cultura pop.

Gostava daquele nosso momento, e tinha que repetir isso para mim mesma quando chegava à escola no outro dia e o via caminhando com vários amigos, ou segurando a mão de alguma garota. Booth era uma antagonismo para mim. Como ele conseguia ser uma e outra pessoa, dependendo da situação?

-Você viu aquele episódio dos Simpsons onde...

-Os Simpsons? – perguntei, a testa franzida.

-Ah, você sabe qual é, Bones. A família amarela? Homer e Marge? Assistimos juntos quando éramos menores.

Eu forcei a memória.

-Acho que me lembro, Booth. Mas faz tempo.

-Você nunca mais assistiu os Simpsons desde que eu me mudei?

-Eu mal assisti TV depois que você se mudou. – confessei.

-Ah, Booones. Você não faz nada direito sem eu por perto?

Eu ia responder, mas então vi que ele estava rindo. Era uma piada.

Notei que estávamos chegando à minha casa. Estivemos tão entretidos na conversa que Booth acabou percorrendo o caminho todo comigo. Eu parei.

-Fico aqui.

Ele olhou a casa por cima do meu ombro.

-Não parece tão mal. E os dois garotos ali?

-Eu olhei para onde ele apontava. Os meninos estavam batendo uma bola de borracha contra o muro, em um jogo sem sentido.

-Leon e Arthur. São _foster kids_ também.

Ele olhou para os meninos e então para mim em uma expressão indecifrável. Ergueu a mão fechada, em um movimento que eu não via há muito tempo. Sorri, também levantando minha mão fechada e batendo-a contra a dele. Então ele se despediu.

-Tchau, Bones. – disse com seu jeito descontraído de sempre, se virando.

Fiquei mirando as costas dele enquanto se afastava. Às vezes só lembrava que ele não era mais uma criança quando realmente o observava – seus ombros largos, sua estatura alta. Mas na maior parte do tempo, olhava nos olhos dele e via sempre o mesmo garotinho gentil e divertido , meu melhor amigo.

-A Temperance ta namoraaan-do, a Temperance ta namoraaaaan-do.

Me virei e os dois garotos estavam atrás de mim, cantando e rindo. Eu dei um olhar sério para eles, fingindo que ia correr atrás dos dois, e eles fugiram, ainda rindo de mim.

Eu e Booth, que idéia mais absurda.


	18. Garotas

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Desculpas pelo atraso deste capítulo, mas demorei a ficar satisfeita com ele. _

_Um abraço à todos que lêem, e um abraço de urso aos que comentam. :)  
_

_**Paula, **acho que aos poucos a ideia vai entrar na cabeça dela. **Carolzinha, **ela indo até a casa do Booth? Olha só estou pensando em realizar esse desejo no próximo capítulo, vamos ver. **Brbara** ah, fiquei mais tranquila agora. hahaha Sim, também morro de raiva com as idas e vindas na serie.** Angie,** me desculpe te fazer epserar. Prometo que o dessa semana sai no prazo. Eles vão ficar juntos sim, é o que também quero. Mas estou trabalhando passo a passo.__**Uchiha Niinah**, não me importo de responder às perguntas, gosto por que me dá uma ideia boa do que vocês querem. Sim, os pais adotivos ainda vão voltar à pauta. E calmaria antes da tempestade... sim, de certa forma está certo. **Lab Girl**, amo seus comentários. Às vezes leio o que você escreve e penso: sério que eu faço isso? Hahaha_

* * *

**_Brennan's Song_**

_**18. Garotas**_

A escola estava em polvorosa. Os jogos da semi-final de basquete estavam chegando, e todos queriam ver o time da escola levar o título. E o fato de estarmos quase chegando às férias parecia colaborar com os ânimos exaltados.

Mas final de ano letivo também queria dizer montes de testes e trabalhos, e eu estava tentando estudar sem muito sucesso. Já havia ido até o campo de futebol procurando por silêncio, mas o grupo de _cheerleaders_ que terminava o ensaio era mais barulhento que uma colméia de abelhas.

-Ei, garota.

Ergui os olhos. A menina que vira com Booth algumas vezes me encarava. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Tessa?

-Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. – disse ela, me olhando com aparente superioridade – O Booth tem dona, saia de perto dele.

Eu ri.

-Do que você está falando? Ninguém é dono de ninguém.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Acha que ninguém vê a forma como você tenta manipulá-lo? E é melhor parar de sair do colégio acompanhada dele sempre, ou você vai se ver comigo.

Eu larguei o livro, me erguendo e me colocando na mesma altura que ela. Na verdade, era alguns centímetros mais alta.

-Eu não vou fazer ou deixar de fazer algo só por que você está mandando. E o Booth é livre para fazer o que ele quiser, se ele quer conversar comigo...

-Ele só tem pena de você, será que não se enxerga?

Eu empurrei os ombros dela com violência, mas apesar de se desequilibrar, Tessa não caiu. Logo as outras garotas vieram correndo, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Resolvi pegar minhas coisas e voltar para dentro, antes que eu me desse mal. Enquanto me afastava ouvi o choro fingido de Tessa, contando uma história melodramática às amigas.

Naquele momento senti meu sangue ferver. Conhecia o sentimento: Raiva.

Ainda estava com esse assunto na cabeça quando ia embora a passos rápidos, mais tarde.

-Bones! Bones! Temperance!

-O que é, Booth? – eu me virei de repente, minha paciência curta.

-O que aconteceu no gramado entre você e a Tessa hoje de manhã?

-O que, vai defender ela agora?

-Não, Bones. Quero ouvir a sua versão da história. A Tessa costuma fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água, e pra te irritar ela deve ter feito algo.

-Ela só falou algumas coisas não muito legais.

-Sobre você ser uma _foster kid_?

-Não.

-Sobre suas roupas?

Não.

-Sobre você ser uma _geek_?

-Uma o quê?

-Afinal, por quê?

-Por você andar comigo.

-Eu...?

-Ela disse que é pra eu me afastar, que você tem dona. E que você só anda comigo por pena.

-Ela não falou isso... – disse ele, uma ira contida na voz.

-Falou. Mas eu não acreditei.

-E não devia acreditar mesmo, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Ela não conhece nada sobre a nossa história, Bones. – disse ele, baixando o tom de voz.

Achei que o assunto ia se encerrar, mas ele pareceu pensativo por um momento.

- Mas, se você não acreditou... por que teve a confusão?

-Eu a empurrei, ela me deixou realmente irritada.

-Irritada por quê? - de repente ele sorriu, divertido - Por acaso está com ciúmes, Bones?

Me lembrei da pequena sensação de queimação que sentia sempre que o via abraçado a alguma garota. E então, da sensação boa quando estava junto dele.

-Não, Booth!

-Tem certeza? Porque eu acho... – ele estava se aproximando, e eu dei um passo para trás.

-Booth, você é meu melhor amigo. E vamos deixar bem claro um ponto: Não quero ser só mais uma conquista sua.

Vi a surpresa passar pela expressão dele. Então baixou os olhos.

-Você tem razão, me desculpe. Não devia brincar assim...

-Por mim está tudo bem. Mas acho que esse não é o maior problema.

-Não é?

-Claro que não! São as garotas com quem você sai.

-O que quer dizer?

-Angela me falou que você é um cara que cada semana está com uma.

Ele me olhou zangado, mas eu continuei.

-Eu tenho a impressão que as garotas não devem gostar disso, Booth. Ser substituída em uma semana? Eu bateria em você, mesmo você sendo maior que eu.

Ele não falou nada, apenas me encarou por alguns segundos. Então levou a mão ao pescoço, de forma desajeitada. Resolvi deixá-lo ali.

-Preciso voltar para casa. Nos vemos amanhã?

-Claro. – veio a resposta fraca dele. Então virou para o outro lado e começou a se afastar.

Ora, eu não deveria me importar. Nem todo ser humano é monógamo, não é? E éramos adolescentes, nada mais normal que mergulhar em diferentes aventuras, como forma de ter variadas experiências. Mas quando analisei o comportamento de Booth e me coloquei no lugar de uma daquelas garotas... não poderia ficar observando ele repetir aquele comportamento sem fazer nada.

Eu não comentei o fato com Angela, mas ela também não tocou no assunto. Minha amiga tinha o incrível poder de descobrir tudo que se passava comigo, mas naquela semana em especial ela estava aérea. E só falava do pequeno encontro que ela e Hodgins haviam tido e de quão romântico havia sido.

Eu a ouvia falar, aquela empolgação quase infantil, os olhos brilhando, e me sentia... não sei bem como definir. Às vezes via aquela mesma empolgação em Booth, aquela mesma alegria, e tinha vontade de ser como eles. De poder me abrir a um sentimento, de poder sentir aquela felicidade sem tamanho. Mas eu não era assim, e sabia disso.

Nossa pesquisa avançava no projeto cientista-mirim. Havíamos entregado a pesquisa preliminar ao nosso orientador, e agora nos ocupávamos em aprofundá-la, discutindo inclusive a hipótese de alguns experimentos práticos.

-Imagine se ele realmente conseguir a liberação. – disse um empolgado Hodgins, enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores em direção à saída, no final da tarde. – Poderemos realmente ver um corpo, e coletar amostras.

-O professor pediu para não elevarmos as expectativas. – lembrou Zach.

-Ah, me deixa ser feliz, garoto! – respondeu Hodgins, se aproximando do menor, prendendo sua cabeça em uma chave de braço e bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Estou me sentindo um gato numa máquina de lavar roupa. – reclamou a voz abafada de Zack, a cabeça ainda bem presa embaixo do braço de Hodgins.

Eu tive que rir com o que ele falou, e logo Hodgins me acompanhava também.

-E vocês querem me enganar dizendo que vêm aqui estudar?

Nós havíamos chegado ao hall de entrada do edifício, e levantamos os olhos para quem falara.

-Angela. – disse eu, um tanto surpresa.

-Ei, Brenn. – ela se aproximou, me dando um abraço.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu, olhando para Hodgins. Ele lhe cumprimentou, pousando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Nós vamos ao cinema. – disse ela, me olhando de volta. Então se virou para Zack. – Você eu não conheço.

-Zackary Addy, Angela Montenegro. – disse Hodgins, apontando de um para outro.

-Quer me fazer acreditar que você, com essa cara de moleque, está fazendo pesquisa científica?

Zack manteve a postura séria.

-Ele é muito inteligente. – garanti, o que era verdade.

-Está bem, Presto*. - disse Angela, sorrindo enquanto olhava para Zack.

Hodgins riu, e começou a andar, se colocando ao lado dela. Eu olhei para Zack confusa, mas ele deu de ombros, provavelmente entendendo tanto o comentário como eu entendi.

-Tchau, até semana que vem. – disse Hodgins se afastando. Angela acenou rapidamente e os dois tomaram seu caminho.

Vi quando depois de andarem alguns metros, Hodgins pegou a mão de Angela na sua, e ela entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

Os dois pareciam bem.

Eu fiquei extremamente feliz por meus amigos, e acho que comecei a entender o que Angela falara antes, sobre essa vez ser diferente, sobre ele ser 'o cara'. Esperava que realmente fosse.

Angela merecia tudo de melhor. Ela era amável, companheira, e sempre me fazia rir. E Hodgins, mesmo querendo passar a impressão de alguém bravo ou revoltado, era extremamente gentil quando se conhecia melhor. Realmente esperava que os dois se acertassem, e que aquilo durasse mais que algumas semanas.

Naquele meio tempo em que se passou, eu não vi Booth. Pelo que ouvi o time andava treinando bastante, e por ele estar no terceiro ano devia estar apertado com provas também. Nestes dias ele não chegou nem mesmo a voltar comigo para casa, já que ficava treinando depois da aula.

Não havia falado com ele desde nossa discussão sobre Tessa, e isso começou a me preocupar.

Até o dia que Angela chegou trazendo, segundo ela, 'notícias bombásticas'.

-Espera só até você saber da conversa que escutei! – disse ela empolgada, se sentando ao meu lado na turma de redação.

-Você anda escutando conversas por aí?

-Não pude evitar, quem mandou falarem alto no corredor vazio? Eu estava inocentemente guardando as tintas na sala de artes, não fiquei ouvindo de propósito...

-Está bem. – disse eu, voltando a atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

-Vai ou não vai querer saber o que tenho pra contar?

-Se eu falar que não você vai contar da mesma forma, então vá em frente.

-O Booth e a Cam estavam discutindo.

-Por quê?

-Ah, agora está curiosa, não é? – disse ela, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Nem havia percebido que meu livro fora deixado de lado, e que agora fitava minha amiga com ansiedade. Peguei o livro novamente, fingindo estar desinteressada.

-O Booth é meu amigo, por isso fiquei interessada...

-Está bem então... – disse Angela, rindo-se – Mas o caso é que ele encostou a Cam na parede, e se ferrou.

-Como assim?

-Pelo que entendi ele quis terminar de vez o que quer que eles tenham. Mas ela rebateu dizendo que ele é o maior responsável pelo vai e volta da relação dos dois.

-E o que ele disse?

-Que andou repensando muita coisa, e acha que os dois são ótimos como amigos e deviam permanecer assim. Mas o que me impressionou foi a resposta dela.

-Por quê?

-Ela desejou a ele sorte no que estava procurando... disse que ele vai atrás de uma garota e depois de outra, só pra perceber que ela era exatamente igual à anterior. E que ele procura por algo que não existe, por isso acaba se decepcionando.

-E por que isso te impressionou?

-Não percebe, Brenn? É uma postura madura demais para uma garota do Ensino Médio. Minha admiração pela Cam aumentou muito depois disso. Deixar de lado um dos caras mais quentes e populares do colégio simplesmente por que sabe que ele não a quer de verdade? Desejar sorte para que ele encontre a garota perfeita?

-Isso é uma utopia, Angela.

-Você pode achar isso querida, mas nem todos são como você. E Booth com certeza é um desses caras que acredita em destino e amor para a vida inteira, o que eu já imaginava, e deu pra confirmar pelo discurso da Cam.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Sim, era bem a cara do Booth isso. Desde pequeno ele sempre teve aquela pose de macho-alfa, querendo passar a impressão de alguém impenetrável. Mas sempre foi mais sentimental que eu em certos assuntos, mesmo negando até a morte.

Eu finalmente voltei a atenção para meu livro, sem fingir desta vez.

-Não entendi o porquê de tanto barulho para essa notícia...

E minha amiga começou a rir.

-Sinceramente, Brennan? Não sei quem é mais cego, você ou o Booth.

* * *

_Meninas são tão mulheres__  
__Seus truques e confusões** _

* * *

_*Presto - Para quem não lembra ou não é da época, é o mago nerd de Caverna do Dragão.  
**Música __Garotos__, do Leoni._


	19. Familiaridades

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Como prometido, postado no prazo.  
_

_**Angie, noturna **e** Carolzinha**: obrigado pelos reviews! Que bom que se divertiram, e que bom que gostaram da dura que a Brennan deu nele. Tá na hora desse pegador entrar na linha, não é? Hahaha_

_Boa leitura ;)  
_

_

* * *

_**_Brennan's Song_**

_**19. Familiaridades**_

-O Booth está vindo para cá. – disse Angela para mim, e mesmo não a vendo sabia que estava sorrindo de forma conspiratória.

Era a hora do intervalo, e estávamos sentadas no pátio externo para aproveitar um pouco do tempo quente enquanto Angela desenhava.

Ergui os olhos e vi Booth caminhando até nós.

-Ei, Bones. – cumprimentou ele, quando chegou perto o suficiente. – Meu avô vai fazer seu famoso queijo grelhado hoje à noite e disse que se eu não levar você, eu não como.

Ele tinha seu sorriso no rosto, as mãos no bolso. Eu sorri também.

-Quer dizer que você jantar ou passar fome depende da minha decisão?

-É o que parece. Você não vai me deixar passar fome, não é?

Eu olhei para ele. Angela observava nossa conversa de perto, e eu me senti pouco à vontade.

-Está bem, Booth.

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos para bater palmas em uma comemoração.

-Às sete, está bem? Ainda se lembra onde eu moro? Quer que eu anote pra não ter erro?

Eu me inclinei para pegar uma das sobras de folhas de Angela, e pra minha sorte o sinal bateu naquele exato segundo. Aproveitei para pedir para ela ir na frente que logo eu iria também, e quando Booth se inclinou para escrever no papel que estava no meu colo, apoiado em meus cadernos, eu perguntei baixinho:

-Você disse alguma coisa a eles sobre minha família?

Ele terminou de escrever, mas não aprumou o corpo.

-Não disse nada.

-Então não diga, está bem?

Ele simplesmente me olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos.

-Mas e se eles perguntarem pra você...

-Eu digo que está tudo bem e mudamos de assunto.

Ele finalmente se ergueu, suspirando.

-Não sei, Bones.

-Eu não quero que você diga nada. É uma decisão que cabe a mim.

Ele ainda me olhou por alguns segundos. Já não havia quase ninguém no pátio, e o silêncio pesou.

-Está bem. Mas eu não concordo com isso.

Eu me mantive firme na decisão, mesmo com a forma como ele me olhou quando disse isso. Eu não queria os olhares de pena de Jared e Hank sobre mim, não precisava disso.  
Na hora da saída, depois de me despedir de Angela e caminhar algum tempo, ouvi o conhecido ruído de passos às minhas costas.

-Ei, Bones

-Booth. – respondi, sorrindo.

-Olha só, hoje acho que não vou conseguir caminhar com você... estou com a corda no pescoço em física, preciso estudar.

-Posso ajudar se quiser.

-Mas você está no primeiro ano. Como vai saber minha matéria, do terceiro?

-Eu não sei sua matéria. Mas a gente pode tentar descobrir juntos. – eu não complementei, mas acredito que ele descobriu o resto.

Qualquer coisa para adiar a volta para casa.

-Tem certeza? Não quero te encher... – eu concordei, e ele sorriu – Então podemos ficar à tarde, e depois você volta para casa comigo.

Juntos, percorremos o caminho de volta e rumamos para a biblioteca.

Ele me estendeu a lista de exercícios que o professor havia passado. Booth não sabia nem por onde começar. Caminhei pela biblioteca com naturalidade, uma vez que já havia memorizado grande parte da localização dos livros. Logo voltava com dois grossos volumes sobre Eletrostática.

Me sentei ao lado dele, e, cada um com um livro, começamos a tentar entender. A matéria não era difícil afinal, uma vez que se compreendesse os requisitos básicos, tudo era seguido com lógica.

Começamos a resolução da lista, que tinha 30 exercícios de vários níveis. Ora consultando a teoria, ora discutindo a resolução, não deixamos nenhum sem fazer.

-Muito obrigado, Bones. – disse ele, esticando os braços de forma cansada quando resolvemos o último exercício – Não teria conseguido sem você.

-Ei, formamos um ótimo time – disse eu, estendendo a mão fechada, da forma como ele havia me ensinado.

Ele sorriu, batendo o punho contra o meu.

-Amigos são para isso, Booth. Aprendi com você.

Eu achei que ele ia comentar algo, mas apenas me mirou, os olhos escuros com algo que eu não podia decifrar.

-O que foi?

-Ah... não, nada. Amigos. É claro, nós sempre seremos amigos, Bones. E agora vamos andando, que terminamos bem a tempo!

Jared me cumprimentou com um abraço, e Hank, como alguém muito querido de quem ele sentira falta. Beijou minha bochecha, perguntando como eu estava, falando de como eu havia crescido e de quão bonita estava. E durante o jantar, depois de passado o assunto escola, paramos no assunto família.

Hank queria saber de tudo. Como meu irmão estava indo na escola, se ele já havia se decidido por uma faculdade, como estavam meus pais, se ainda morávamos na mesma casa.

Booth foi extremamente habilidoso desviando do assunto, e eu tentei passar minha gratidão com um olhar. O assunto não voltou para a minha família, mas mesmo assim o jantar parecia não terminar nunca. Quando começamos a recolher os pratos eu pedi licença e corri para o quintal, me sentando em uma das cadeiras de plástico dali. Precisava de alguns minutos.

Presenciar todas aquelas familiaridades doía. Ver Jared implicando comigo, Hank sendo tão amável, eram coisas das quais eu já havia esquecido como eram. E se eu ficasse mais tempo na presença deles, poderia chorar.

Ouvi a porta de correr abrir e fechar. Sabia que era Booth, o ritmo dos passos dele era facilmente reconhecível. Ouvi ele parar alguns metros longe de mim, sem dizer nada. Então falou.

-O que você tem, Bones?

Eu mantive o olhar fixo, talvez tentando ignorá-lo para que desistisse. Mas ele se sentou ao meu lado e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se pensasse no que falar.

-Às vezes eu não sei bem o espaço que eu ocupo em sua vida. Quando você fica tentando me deixar de fora de tudo, me pergunto se não tivemos só uma amizade infantil que passou. Se não fomos só amigos de brincadeiras.

Eu me retesei, com medo de onde aquela conversa estava apontando.

-Mas então eu olho nos seus olhos e realmente vejo você. A menina que conheço desde os nove anos de idade. A garotinha esperta e forte que quer fazer tudo por conta própria. E me pergunto se o que tivemos se resumiu mesmo a só algumas brincadeiras. Você é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga, quase como uma família. Você foi meu porto seguro, Bones. Quando eu não entendia por que meu pai me batia, e por que eu não tinha uma família normal, você foi meu porto seguro. Me ofereceu sua amizade, seu apoio, seus pais e seu irmão. Estava lá para mim, e eu quero estar aqui para você também.

-Não, Booth. - Ele me olhou assustado. Minhas lágrimas finalmente escorreram. – Você foi meu porto seguro. Quando eu não sabia o que era ter um amigo, foi você que ofereceu sua amizade. Foi você que me divertiu e me fez rir por três anos.

Senti ele secar uma lágrima do meu rosto, e me assustei quando o simples toque me passou uma pequena onda de eletricidade.

-Então me deixe ser seu amigo de novo, Bones. O que está acontecendo?

Eu suspirei. Devia isso a ele.

-É só que... não estou mais habituada a isso. As pessoas se importando comigo, me falando coisas legais. Eu não gosto de pensar que já tive isso e não tenho mais.

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. A mão dele estava pousada em meu braço, o polegar fazendo um desenho quase distraído na minha pele.

-Como são seus _foster parents_? De verdade.

-Não são ruins.

-Fale isso de novo, olhando para mim.

Eu olhei para ele e mais uma lágrima escorreu.

-No começo não era tão ruim. Mas ultimamente eu tenho visto eles irritados com mais frequência, principalmente o Michael. Mas se eu fizer minhas tarefas direito e não desobedecer as ordens é suportável.

-A história do vaso? – incitou ele. Olhei em seus olhos, e soube que de nada adiantava mentir.

-Eu realmente derrubei o vaso. Mas o Michael, ele ficou bravo, e me empurrou.

Vi uma faísca passar pelos olhos dele. Medo? Fúria?

-Ele não fez isso. – vi que a mão dele estava fechada com força, tremendo.

-Já faz algumas semanas, isso nunca se repetiu. – disse, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

-Bones, não percebe a gravidade disso?

-Acredite, há histórias bem piores entre _foster kids_.

-Não aconteceu mais nada desde então?

-Não.

-Me prometa que, se algo mais acontecer eu vou ser o primeiro a saber.

Eu fiquei a mirar o olhar preocupado dele por alguns segundos, e demorei a responder.

-Eu prometo, Booth.

Eu limpei meu rosto da melhor forma possível, e ele pousou um braço em meus ombros.

-Vamos entrar, está esfriando.

Ele empurrou a porta de vidro e nós dois passamos. Hank e Jared estavam organizando as coisas na cozinha em silêncio, e se viraram para nos ver entrar.

-Pops, vou levar a Bones...

-Não, Booth. – disse eu. Admirava o que ele estava fazendo, me dando a chance de ir embora sem ter que me explicar. Mas estava na hora de eu prezar a preocupação e o cuidado daquelas pessoas que me eram tão caras.

-Peço desculpas a vocês dois. Não me sinto à vontade para discutir meus problemas, mas aprecio o respeito que vocês tem por isso. Se quiserem, Booth pode lhes contar o que aconteceu, ele sabe de tudo. – e com um olhar, dei a permissão para ele fazer exatamente aquilo.

Jared sorriu de forma encorajadora e Hank se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão em minha cabeça como se faria com uma criança.

-Está tudo bem, menina. Você sabe que sempre poderá contar conosco.

Horas mais tarde, deitada em minha cama, ainda repassava essa conversa em minha mente. Eu havia resistido aos pedidos anteriores de Booth para ir à casa dele também por aquele motivo: as velhas familiaridades, os atos que me lembravam da vida que eu tinha antes de meus pais sumirem, me abandonando.

E o contraste daquela antiga vida com a nova vida.

E naquele dia eu havia provado uma amarga prova dessa teoria.

Me virei na cama, com dificuldade para achar uma posição confortável.

Eu teria que contar a Booth o pequeno incidente da noite, mas não queria nem imaginar como ele reagiria.

Dessa vez Michael havia realmente me dado uma surra. E quando contasse a Booth, ele com certeza puxaria pela memória as próprias experiências com o pai, e faria de tudo para que eu saísse daquela família.

Mas as coisas nunca funcionariam para mim como funcionaram para ele. Booth tinha um avô que o amava, e que o acolhera e protegera quando foi necessário.

Mas quem eu tinha de parentes? Desde pequena meus pais me mostravam fotos dos meus avôs para que eu soubesse quem eram, mas nenhum deles era vivo. E tios e primos? Nunca tive.

A única pessoa que me restava era Russ. Mas Russ era alguém fora de questão.

Ouvi a porta de meu quarto se abrir com um rangido, e por alguns segundos me encolhi, pensando que era Michael. Mas um par de olhos curiosos me observou, e eu sorri minimamente, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

Arthur entrou, encostando a porta novamente. Sem falar nada se aproximou da cama, deitando a cabeça em meu colo.

Eu entendi o silencioso agradecimento dele. Passei a mão pelos cabelos claros, e ele pareceu gostar.

Sim, ele e Leon adoravam aprontar, e realmente agiram sem pensar quando entraram correndo pela sala com os pés cheios de terra. Mas eles eram pequenos, principalmente Arthur que era o menor dos dois, e eu não queria nem imaginar o que a mão pesada de Michael poderia fazer a ele.

E mesmo com aquele medo irracional se apoderando de mim, o medo que sentia de Michael desde o episódio do vaso, eu tive que proteger o pequeno Arthur. Por que ele era uma criança, miúdo e mais frágil que eu. E já havia sofrido mais do que qualquer criança deveria sofrer à idade dele.

E enquanto alisava os cabelos dele, seus olhos escuros perdidos em algum canto do quarto, eu soube que mesmo que não falássemos podíamos nos entender. Afinal, estávamos na mesma situação.


	20. Fotos e carta

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Esse capítulo foi mais fácil de fechar, mas estou enrolada com a continuação... o que vocês gostariam de ver a seguir?_

_**Nine, **é isso mesmo, tá vendo o dilema que criei e vou ter que dar um jeito agora? O.o Hahaha **Luma, **obrigaada! **Angie, **se você notar estou aproximando eles cada vez mais. Acho que esse momento não está tão distante. **Lab Girl, **eu criei o problema, agora vou ter que resolvê-lo... Mas tenho um plano em mente.** uchiha Niinah, **respondi às suas perguntas nesse capítulo ;) **Carol**, obrigada pelo review. Que bom que está gostando!_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**_

_**20. Fotos e carta**_

Demoraria algum tempo para que algo como aquilo me assustasse novamente em casa. Aparentemente livre da raiva acumulada, Michael passou os dias seguintes tranquilo. Todos estávamos ocupados na escola, eu e Angela com as provas, Booth com as provas e os treinos. E talvez por isso tenha sido tão fácil desviar dos olhos atentos de meus amigos.

Meu casaco me acompanhava todos os dias, e eu tomava cuidado ao me sentar ou encostar nos lugares, para que não tivesse que esconder uma careta de dor. Faltei às aulas de educação física, o que não fez grande diferença para mim. Não era como se eu fosse boa em esportes, sempre tive dificuldade para entender as regras.

Eu não contei a Booth. Disse a mim mesma que não iria acontecer novamente, e queria realmente acreditar nisso.

Em um desses dias comuns eu estava saindo da aula de química, Jamie ao meu lado.

-O que você acha de eu te pagar um sorvete na lanchonete? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Eu estava para responder, quando alguém me segurou pelo ombro, me fazendo parar de andar. Me virei e vi Booth.

-O quê...

-Você vem comigo, mocinha. – disse ele, com seu sorriso charmoso.

Virei a cabeça para olhar para Jamie que havia ficado para trás, lhe dando um olhar de desculpas, e segui guiada por Booth.

-Onde estamos indo?

-Você foi requisitada no ginásio.

Eu não entendi até chegar ao ginásio. Logo que entrei vi uma grande faixa branca, sobre um chão forrado de jornal. Angela e Hodgins estavam lá, cada um com um pincel na mão.

-Booth, que bom que conseguiu trazer ela. – disse Angela ao nos ver, sorrindo.

-Foi fácil, eu simplesmente não dei uma opção.

-Trazer pra quê? Hodgins, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Nós estamos pintando uma faixa para o time. – disse Angela – Eu já fiz o esboço, mas seria de grande ajuda se alguém além de mim pudesse preencher os espaços.

A lápis estava desenhada na faixa uma pantera saltando sobre os dizeres _Go, Black Panters._

Hodgins me deu um pincel.

-Até você ela conseguiu trazer?

-Ela foi bem convincente. – respondeu Hodgins, sorrindo para minha amiga.

-Ok, menos papo vocês dois. Vamos pintar esse negócio senão nunca vai ficar pronto. – disse Booth batendo palmas, logo atrás de nós.

-Você não vai ajudar, Booth?

-Vocês, _squints _parecem estar indo bem.

-Nós o quê?

-Squints. Pessoas que fazem o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento, estreitando os olhos.

Hodgins olhou para mim de forma confusa, e eu notei, ele realmente estava estreitando os olhos.

-Booth gosta de dar apelidos para as pessoas. – disse, dando de ombros.

-Já percebi isso. – comentou Angela, finalizando o rabo da pantera com uma pincelada rápida. – Mas eu não sou uma dessas que fica fazendo caretas pra entender as pessoas. Não me rotule, garoto.

Depois de quase uma hora nós quatro terminamos a faixa. Eu me encostei em um dos bancos, um pouco tonta, provavelmente pelo cheiro da tinta.

-Você está legal, Bones?

-Estou sim, deu uma tontura, nada de mais.

-A gente devia sair pra comer algo. – sugeriu Hodgins.

-Ótima idéia. Royal Burger? – disse Angela, olhando para nós.

Hodgins concordou na mesma hora, e Booth olhou para mim.

-Acho que é uma boa idéia, você parece pálida, Bones.

Eu repeti que estava bem, um pouco irritada com a exagerada preocupação. Eu havia esquecido de almoçar, ocupada que estava para terminar um trabalho, e talvez por isso me sentisse fraca. Mas eu era esperta o suficiente para não mencionar o fato para Booth, ou levaria uma bronca.

Guardamos a faixa e seguimos para a lanchonete, Booth fazendo piadas enquanto Angela cochichava coisas sem sentido sobre Hodgins para mim.

A lanchonete não estava cheia, facilmente achamos uma mesa. Comemos no mesmo clima leve que nos acompanhou enquanto ainda pintávamos a faixa, conversando sobre banalidades. Eu e Hodgins falamos sobre o projeto empolgados, mas Angela se perdeu a certa altura da conversa. Então os garotos começaram a discutir futebol, e Angela rolou os olhos para mim. Eu não achava que Hodgins seria o tipo de cara a puxar coversa com Booth, mas os dois pareciam estar se entendendo bem.

Havíamos terminado de comer quando a conversa se voltou para fotos, uma vez que Angela estava mostrando uma foto antiga dela que encontrara. Então Hodgins tirou uma foto 3x4 dele de sua carteira, mostrando a Angela.

-Olhem só se não é a criança mais fofinha que já viram. – disse ela, nos estendendo a foto 3x4 que segurava – E esses cabelinhos encaracolados?

Ela devolveu a foto, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois estavam sentados no banco acolchoado da lanchonete, eu e Booth de frente para eles. Angela ergueu os olhos para Booth, ao meu lado.

-Deixa eu ver uma sua.

-O quê?

-Você deve ter uma foto 3x4 mais antiga na carteira, deixa eu ver.

Booth me olhou resistente e eu sorri, entendendo.

-Você tem a foto da janelinha!

-Que foto da janelinha? – perguntou Angela, erguendo a cabeça.

-Uma foto dele com sete anos. – disse eu, me lembrando bem da imagem. - Ele tinha perdido os dois dentes da frente.

Booth sorriu amarelo para mim, mas insistimos tanto que por fim ele enfiou a mão no bolso atrás da carteira.

Angela pegou as fotos na mão e riu.

-Ah, mas está bonitinho, Booth!

Ela passou para Hodgins, que riu também, e Booth se inclinou para o meu lado.

-Valeu, Bones.

-A qualquer hora. – respondi, sorrindo. Eu estava realmente me divertindo.

-Eu ainda acho que a foto do Jack ganha. – disse Angela, devolvendo a foto de Booth.

-Ei, eu era bonitinho quando era criança, não era Bones?

-Eu não pensava nesse tipo de coisa na época, Booth.

-Mas agora pensa. Era ou não era?

-Eu acho...

-Ah! Consegui! – disse uma triunfante Angela. Algumas pessoas da mesa ao lado lhe lançaram olhares de reprovação mas ela continuou a balançar os braços no ar, em uma estranha dança de vitória.

-Ange, não é engraçado! Devolve minha carteira! – havia deixado-a sobre a mesa para pagar, e em um momento de distração ela a pegou.

-Você foi a única que não mostrou uma foto de criança, Brennan, estou curiosa. – disse ela, me impedindo de alcançá-la, virando-se.

Lancei um olhar desesperado a Booth, e ele me olhou de volta, sem entender.

Angela tirou uma foto do bolso interno, parando para admirá-la, mas ainda segurando minha carteira fora do meu alcance.

-Que bonitinho, Bren. Quem é o menorzinho?

Eu olhei para a foto na mão dela. Era a que Booth havia me dado, da piscina no quintal.

-Meu irmão. – disse Booth, esticando o pescoço para ver a foto.

-Pode devolver minha carteira agora, Ange?

-Mas o que tem de tão misterioso aqui afinal? – disse ela, continuando a caça.

Eu entendi a curiosidade dela. Eu costumava ser extremamente cautelosa com aquela carteira, simplesmente por que era a única coisa que carregava comigo para todos os lados.

Por um segundo, eu tive a esperança de que ela não ia achar o pequeno bolso, ia me devolver o objeto, e tudo ia ficar bem. Mas então os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela sorriu.

-Tem alguma coisa aqui...

Eu apenas fechei os olhos enquanto ela puxava o pedaço de papel para fora.

-O que é? – perguntou Hodgins, impaciente. Mas Angela apenas mirava o papel dobrado em sua mão, a caligrafia arredondada parcialmente coberta por algumas mechas de cabelos.

Aquela carta era pessoal e significava muito para mim. Talvez por isso eu sempre a carregasse comigo, em vez de deixar guardada em casa.

Angela colocou a carteira na minha mão de volta, murmurando um desculpe baixinho. Olhei para Booth, e tive certeza que ele reconheceu o papel.

-O que aconteceu? O que foi? – Hodgins olhava de um para outro de nós três, até que desistiu, murmurando algo sobre sermos estranhos.

Eu guardei cuidadosamente a carta e as mechas, e quando levantei os olhos, Booth ainda me mirava.

Mais tarde, depois que já havíamos saído da lanchonete e Hodgins e Booth ficaram para trás conversando, me aproximei de Angela.

-Você leu alguma coisa?

-Não, Bren... quando vi o cuidado com que estava guardada, junto com aquelas mechas de cabelo... tive certeza que era algo especial, algo que a gente guarda para si.

-As mechas são minha, dos meus pais e de Russ. Meu pai me disse que éramos todos diferentes, mas sempre estaríamos juntos. Quando eu tinha dez anos ele cortou as mechas e deu uma para mim e uma para Russ.

Ela me deu um sorriso mínimo.

-A carta não tem nada a ver com as mechas. E você não vai me falar sobre a carta. Entendi.

Eu sorri também. Não era algo extremamente secreto. Só a carta que Booth havia escrito pra mim logo depois de nos separarmos, em que contava os anos que éramos amigos. Mas ela tinha algum significado para mim além do material, e eu não gostaria de compartilhá-la, nem contar nossa pequena história, que era exatamente isso: _nossa._

Quando os garotos nos alcançaram, já de volta ao estacionamento da escola, começamos a nos dividir nas caronas como sempre fazíamos, Hodgins se dispondo a levar Angela em casa e Booth a me levar. Entrei no carro dele, mas Booth não fez movimento algum para ligá-lo. Segurou o volante com as mãos, olhando para a frente.

-Aquela carta é a carta que eu estou pensando?

-É.

-Oito anos, Bones.

-Oito anos.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ele soltou as mãos do volante, e olhou para mim, sorrindo. De repente algo mudou em sua expressão. Como se de um momento para o outro ele tivesse descoberto, ou notado algo.

-Olha só, Bones. Eu pensei muito em tudo que você me falou, em tudo que discutimos. Eu fui um idiota nos últimos tempos, agindo feito uma pessoa que eu não era. Quero que saiba... aqueles garotos com quem eu andava, que ficavam tirando sarro de todo mundo pelos corredores. Não ando mais com eles. Não havia percebido quão influenciado por eles eu fui. – ele fez uma pausa, baixando os olhos. – E quanto ao que você me falou... sobre garotas... estava certa também.

-Ainda não aprendeu que eu sempre estou certa, Booth?

Ele levantou os olhos para mim e riu, a tensão que senti entre nós apenas alguns segundos antes se esvaindo.

-Além de tudo é humilde... – murmurou ele.

Ele estava me olhando de uma forma estranha, e não entendi até ele se aproximar e começar a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

-Quero ver a Senhora Humildade implorar pra eu parar!

-Não... Booth! Booth! – dizia eu sem fôlego de tanto rir, e me torcendo para tentar escapar dele.

Ele parou, e eu ainda ria. Mas quando levantei os olhos ele estava sério, mirando um ponto fixo. Olhei na direção que ele olhava. Minha blusa de mangas longas estava puxada até o cotovelo, e dava para ver um hematoma de alguns dias atrás no antebraço. Puxei a manga de volta, rápido.

-Bones, o que...

-Me machuquei no banheiro, bati na quina da pia. – menti.

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

-Você ainda é uma péssima mentirosa. Aquele idiota... bateu em você, não foi?

Eu baixei os olhos, não querendo confessar, mas sabendo que era inútil negar. Podia ouvir a ira na voz dele.

-Bones, você prometeu que ia me contar! Vou ligar para a polícia agora...

-Não, Booth!

-Você não pode deixar isso continuar! Justo você, de todas as pessoas! Não pode deixar que façam isso com você. Eu não posso deixar!

-Não é assim tão mal. Quero dizer, ele só faz isso quando fica bravo por que eu fiz algo de errado... como empilhar os pratos da forma errada ou não lavar direito a louça.

-Eu não quero nem saber! Isso não está certo e eu vou denunciar ele!

Ele se virou para abrir a porta do carro, e eu o agarrei pela manga.

-Não, Booth, por favor! – senti quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, mas naquele momento não me importei. Precisava impedi-lo. – Ninguém nunca ouve _foster kids_! Provavelmente vão chamar o serviço social e me transferir para outra casa, onde as coisas podem ser melhores ou não, mas que vai ser bem longe daqui! Eu não aguento isso, Booth. Não posso ficar longe de você e da Angela! Enquanto vocês estiverem por perto, eu suporto o que for!

Eu terminei o discurso, e ele ainda estava de costas. Ouvi minha respiração rápida, vez ou outra cortada por um soluço, e tentei me controlar. Ele finalmente se virou, e me abraçou. Não disse nada, mas passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, vagarosamente. Eu sabia qual era a expressão do rosto dele mesmo sem vê-la. Olhos duros, maxilar retesado, lábios contraídos.

E eu sabia que, por ora, ela ia fazer o que eu pedira.


	21. Conte comigo

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Esse capítulo saiu um pouco maior que o normal... Sorry. __  
__Devo alertar pra uma ou outra cena mais angst e de linguajar mais forte. Nada exagerado, mas é bom avisar...__  
__Trilha sonora: Lean on me, do Bill Withers. __  
__Nina e Lab, obrigado pela ajuda com a cena que estava me assombrando._

_Obrigada pelos comentários e pelas sugestões, alguns deles me foram bem úteis._  
_**Angie**, você quer uma declaração dele? Ok, vou ter que pensar seriamente nisso... **Gabi**, muito obrigada pelo comentário. Homicídio, menina? Não me processa não! Não acho que vou conseguir parar de escrever, na verdade estou com medo do tamanho que essa fic tá tomando... **Nine**, você acabou de prever algo... medo...Ok, não vou falar mais nada. **uchiha niinah, **tenho algo em mente para o próximo capítulo envolvendo mal-estar... Ah, e eu estou tentando postar os capítulos no domingo, no máximo segunda, por que fica mais tranquilo pra mim fechar eles e mandar pra beta. Por isso às vezes fica complicado postar antes. **daniem, **quanto ao seu pedido... ele existe como ideia em minha cabeça, e já tenho certeza do onde e quando. ;) **World of Magic, **imagina, adorei seu comentário! É bom saber que está curtindo. **Lolly-san**, você deu umas ideias bem diferentes, gostei. Pelo que falou, então vai gostar desse capítulo.** desch . lover, **muito obrigada! **Luma, **tem certeza disso? às vezes não tenho muita autoridade sobre minhas ideias, sabe? hahaha_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**21. Conte comigo**_

Depois que saímos da lanchonete, Booth me levou até em casa. Mas em vez de me esperar descer, como sempre fazia, ele desligou o motor do carro.

-Onde você vai? – perguntei, vendo que ele também descia do carro.

-Te acompanhar até a porta.

Eu rolei os olhos.

-Deixe de ser bobo, Booth. O que pode me acontecer de potencialmente perigoso, do trajeto da calçada até a porta?

Ele deu a volta no carro, se postando ao meu lado e pousando uma mão em meu ombro.

-Pare de reclamar, Bones.

Começamos a andar, nossos passos no mesmo ritmo. Olhei para o chão, os tênis esportivos dele e os meus all star indo e voltando em sincronia. Se qualquer outro garoto fizesse aquilo comigo eu provavelmente armaria uma briga. Mas mesmo me incomodando com a exagerada preocupação de Booth, com a forma quase possessiva que ele tomava quando estava à minha volta, não conseguia reclamar. E, se tivesse coragem suficiente para confessar à época, perceberia que eu gostava daquilo.

Chegamos à porta e, ainda em sincronia, nos olhamos.

-Obrigada pela carona, Booth. – disse, estendendo a mão para a porta, mas sem realmente querer entrar.

Ele finalmente tirou a mão de meus ombros, mas continuou me olhando.

-Você não vai deixar de cumprir sua promessa de novo, não é? – disse ele baixinho. – Qualquer coisa...

-É só te chamar. Sim, eu lembro.

Ele sorriu, e deixou um suave beijo em minha bochecha antes de se afastar. Eu fiquei mirando-o ir embora, a mão esquecida na maçaneta da porta. Estava acostumada ao aceno rápido, ao descontraído 'Tchau, Bones'. Mas aquela forma de despedida era nova.

Ele me olhou uma última vez antes de dar a partida e ir embora, e eu não pude decifrar sua expressão. Por fim entrei.

Naquela noite ele me ligou pra saber se estava tudo bem, e foi a primeira vez de muitas. No começo ele ligava apenas para se certificar de que nada havia acontecido, que eu estava indo deitar e que nenhum incidente ocorrera. Mas então começamos a discutir um e outro assunto, a conversar sobre outras coisas, e antes que eu pudesse perceber o telefonema das dez havia virado uma tradição.

Era sempre ele quem ligava, por isso não precisaria me preocupar em levar uma bronca quando a conta chegasse. E quando mencionei isso, Booth afirmou que não havia problema para ele desde que soubesse que eu estava bem.

Michael e Lauren tinham o costume de dormir cedo, por isso, na maior parte das vezes que Booth ligava eu já estava ao lado do telefone, para atendê-lo rápido e não acordar os dois.

Algumas vezes me vi sofrendo para acordar de manhã cedo por que a conversa do dia anterior havia durado mais horas do que deveria, sem que nós percebêssemos.

E eu fazia meus serviços em casa, estudava para as provas do colégio, às vezes saía pra comer algo com Angela e Hodgins, às vezes Booth me levava a algum lugar.

E tudo estava bem.

Foi nesse período que comecei a sentir sutis mudanças no comportamento de meu amigo. Começou com uma ou outra vez em que eu dizia algo e ele pedia para repetir, parecendo distraído. Seus olhares eram mais prolongados, e às vezes ele parecia realmente estar distante, mesmo que estivesse olhando para meu rosto.

Houve um dia em que saí da aula e estava rumando para o lugar onde eu e Angela gostávamos de sentar para conversar, quando ergui os olhos e me dei conta que ela já estava lá, e não estava sozinha.

Ela estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se pensasse. À sua frente estava Booth, falando. Ele mexia as mãos enquanto falava, como se estivesse nervoso ou sem jeito. Me aproximei devagar, e vi quando ela disse algo dando um sorriso mínimo, como se o incentivasse com algo.

-Oi. – disse, por fim alcançando os dois.

Booth deu um pulo ao me ver, mas Angela sorriu serenamente.

-Oi, Brennan. Saiu mais cedo hoje.

-O professor liberou antes. Sobre o que estavam falando?

-Bandas. – disse Angela rápido.

Algo pelo que eu não me interessava, e tenho certeza que ela sabia disso.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, mas Booth parecia pouco à vontade e quando deu três horas, saiu feito um raio pra não se atrasar para o treino.

-Jogo da semi-final semana que vem, hein! – gritou ele, quando já estava alguns passos distante. – E vocês duas vão!

Ele se afastou, sorrindo. Eu podia não entender direito sobre o assunto, mas aquele jogo de equipes realmente o fazia feliz. Havia uma empolgação quase infantil nas maneiras dele quando falava de basquete, ou contava sobre os treinos e jogos.

-Está voltando para casa? – perguntou Angela enquanto se levantava, jogando a mochila no ombro.

-Não. Vou ficar na biblioteca, e terminar de digitar a pré-pesquisa.

-O Jack me contou que vocês têm uma semana pra entregar...

-É, depois entramos em recesso. Estamos com a pesquisa encaminhada, mas ainda precisamos montar tudo, juntar as referências, anotações e dados. Quero caprichar, vale 30% da nota.

-Nota? Tem isso também? Mas de que vale?

-A classificação final se dá pelas notas. Se conseguirmos uma nota alta, isso poderá influenciar na hora de mandarmos nossos pedidos para a faculdade. Será mais fácil conseguir uma bolsa em uma faculdade boa.

Angela concordou. Hodgins e Zack não precisavam de bolsas, ambos tinham famílias com bons rendimentos. Mas eu nunca poderia pagar por minha faculdade, nem que trabalhasse noite e dia em minhas férias.

Nos separamos e, para mim não foi difícil passar a tarde trabalhando. Não havia quase ninguém na biblioteca, e consegui digitar e organizar uma boa quantidade de dados, o que adiantaria bastante o trabalho.

Com o disquete na mochila estava indo embora, caminhando pelo longo corredor principal quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

-Ei, Temperance!

Era Jamie, minha dupla do laboratório de química, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Jamie. Ficou estudando?

-Não, estava no clube do xadrez. Acredita que perdi a noção do horário? E olha que disse pra minha mãe que ia chegar cedo hoje.

Podíamos ver, através da porta mais à frente, que o lusco-fusco de final de tarde já havia tomado o lugar da claridade do dia. E estávamos quase no verão, o que queria dizer que realmente devia ser tarde.

-Ei, escuta só. – disse ele, caminhando mais devagar e olhando para o chão – Eu acabei de comprar uma edição especial com as três fitas de Star Wars. Não quer assistir um dia desses?

Eu me lembrava, remotamente, de ter assistido algum dos filmes de Star Wars quando era criança. E estava para responder quando alguém me impediu.

-Ei, Bones!

Booth vinha pelo corredor, uma bola de basquete na mão. E por algum motivo parecia bravo.

-Ia embora? Se esqueceu do combinado?

-Que combinado? – agora eu realmente estava estranhando. Jamie estava parado ao meu lado, olhando para Booth de forma um tanto temerosa.

-A Angela não te falou? Pra irmos no cinema. Ela _com_ Hodgins, e eu _com_ você.

Ele colocou muita ênfase na frase final, e eu realmente não entendi. Angela não havia mencionado nada sobre cinema.

-Eu realmente preciso ir embora ou minha mãe vai se preocupar. – ouvi Jamie murmurar, a voz baixa – Temperance, até outro dia.

Ele quase correu para alcançar a porta, e eu fiquei observando confusa. Me virei para Booth. E ele estava rindo!

-Booth! Você o assustou de propósito!

-Você viu o jeito como ele saiu correndo? – disse ele ainda rindo, e fazendo uma parca imitação de alguém correndo desajeitadamente.

-Por que fez isso?

-Eu ouvi o papo, Bones. Será que o garoto não se enxerga não?

-Ele estava sendo gentil, me fazendo um convite.

-Gentil, conta outra. Sei muito bem o que ele quer.

-Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e de repente parou de sorrir. Mais um daqueles momentos que a mente dele iria viajar...

-O que foi aquela história de cinema?

-A Angela sugeriu hoje, quando estávamos conversando.

-Ela não me falou nada.

-Acho que ela ia falar com o Hodgins primeiro.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Precisava voltar antes que ficasse escuro.

-Até amanhã, Booth.

-Espera que eu te levo.

-Não, não quero dar esse trabalho.

-Não é trabalho algum.

-Tenho duas pernas, Booth. Consigo chegar até em casa.

Já me afastava e ele ficou a me observar ir embora, vencido. Eu sabia que ele ainda teria que se trocar e pegar a mochila no ginásio antes de sair, por isso não poderia simplesmente me arrastar para o carro dele como normalmente faria. Dei um aceno rápido e me pus a caminhar.

Quando entrei em casa, passando rapidamente pela sala para subir para meu quarto, ouvi Michael murmurar algo para Lauren sobre eu ser uma 'vadiazinha' que não parava em casa. Mas subi a escada de postura ereta, fingindo que o comentário não era alto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Logo ele iria viajar, e aquela casa ficaria mais suportável. Ao menos eu não teria que ficar alerta vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Ele não parava de falar na tal da viagem que, aparentemente fazia todos os anos. Era um encontro em Las Vegas, e eu estava pouco interessada em saber por que e com quem. Estava feliz pelo fato de eu, Arthur e Leon termos duas semanas de paz. Por que, já havíamos percebido, Lauren também costumava ser grossa e com a paciência curta. Mas muito desse comportamento era influenciado por Michael, e quando ele não estava por perto, ela era bem mais indiferente ao que fazíamos.

Depois de tantas vezes, eu devia ter percebido que os períodos de calmaria e os períodos de tempestade se intercalavam. O que é uma metáfora para explicar o fato de que, logo depois desse período tranquilo, pouco antes da viagem de Michael, algo veio perturbar a paz.

Começou com algo bobo. E como fui ingênua.

Havíamos terminado de jantar e eu lavava a louça, Arthur trazendo os pratos e Leon secando. Há algum tempo que os dois me ajudavam agora, e nós três formávamos uma equipe, protegendo uns aos outros.

Michael estava sentado à mesa, uma taça de vinho nas mãos. Lauren havia subido para o quarto, depois de uma discussão com o marido levemente alcoolizado.

-Você por exemplo, é bonitinha. Mas é uma vadiazinha. – disse ele apontando para mim, continuando o monólogo para o qual ninguém estava prestando atenção.

Vi Arthur erguer os olhos para mim de forma simpática, como se quisesse me passar um incentivo. Eu travei os dentes e continuei a lavar os pratos.

-Quero dizer, nunca pára em casa. Aquele garoto que veio te trazer, aposto que é pra ele que está abrindo as pernas agora.

O prato escapou da minha mão, fazendo um barulho agudo enquanto se quebrava. Mal percebi o sangue começar a se dissolver com a água que ainda escorria. Minha mente estava no que Michael acabara de dizer, na forma como me insultara, na forma como insultara Booth.

Ele se levantou, reclamando do prato e eu não pude mais aguentar. Atirei alguns dos pedaços no chão com raiva.

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim sobre mim, seu velho nojento!

Os dois garotos estavam encolhidos a um canto, mas eu só percebi isso quando me lembrei do evento depois. Na hora estava cega com a fúria.

Um esgar surgiu no rosto dele.

-A menina sabe ficar brava, se acha muito gente. – ele se aproximou – Adoro mulheres bravas.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Me afastei, encostando o corpo ao balcão da pia. Não tinha para onde correr.

Quando vi que ele ia se aproximar mais, ergui a perna, acertando o estômago dele com o joelho. Quando ele se curvou, sem ar, comecei a fugir, mas não havia conseguido ir muito longe quando senti meu cabelo ser puxado.

-Maldita vadia! – berrou ele, me puxando com força pelo cabelo. Já não havia ninguém na cozinha, e mirei a porta da sala tão distante, com impotência.

Com uma mão ele segurava meu cabelo, fazendo o couro cabeludo doer. Com a outra, segurava meu braço direito. E eu me torcia, e tentava chutá-lo, mas ele era encorpado, e estava irado.

Ele começou a me empurrar pela cozinha e tentei me agarrar à mesa, mas só consegui arrastá-la por alguns centímetros. A porta do porão estava aberta, e só me dei conta disso quando senti o vazio às minhas costas. Instintivamente, trouxe os braços e pernas pra junto do corpo antes de rolar escada abaixo.

A escada era em linha reta, e não tão comprida como esperava. Talvez por isso não tenha me machucado tanto. Quando caí no chão frio, ouvi a porta batendo. Fiz uma checagem rápida, mas tirando os pontos doloridos eu estava bem.

Eu testei a porta, que estava trancada, e isso me atemorizou. Sabia que não seria nada impossível que eu ficasse trancada ali por dias, para eles pouco importava se eu estava confortável, se ia bem na escola ou se me alimentava adequadamente. Desde que eles recebessem o dinheiro no final do mês, estavam pouco ligando para o resto.

Senti outro arrepio, desta vez de frio. O porão era puído e frio. Não havia um piso, apenas a terra úmida e batida. De algum lugar vinha o ruído de água pingando.  
Me aproximei de algumas janelinhas minúsculas, que não deviam ter mais que trinta centímetros de altura. Mal conseguia ver através delas, tamanha era a grossura da camada de sujeira.

Andei por todos os lados, sem achar uma saída ou sequer um lugar confortável para sentar. Horas mais tarde ouvi o telefone tocar e soube que era Booth. Teria um dos garotos atendido e contado o que aconteceu? Ou pior, teria Michael atendido e lhe atirado ofensas pelo telefone?

Não havia como eu saber.

Em momento algum me deixei abalar. Ironicamente, enquanto estive fechada naquele porão, procurando uma solução para a fuga, o desespero não me abateu. Mas horas mais tarde, sentada no meio-fio à luz das estrelas, o efeito de tudo finalmente se fez sentir.

Limpei as lágrimas, me sentindo uma idiota. Me sentindo uma idiota por ter fugido correndo para Booth, e agora não ter coragem de admitir para ele que eu havia feito isso. Eu, que havia prometido a mim mesma no dia que meu irmão foi embora que não mais dependeria das pessoas, não mais depositaria confiança nelas. Eu já havia me tornado totalmente dependente de Booth.

Sentada na rua, na frente da casa dele, me perguntava se era muito tarde pra voltar para minha casa, me esgueirar até minha cama. Então ouvi um sussurro.

-Bones! Ei, Bones!

Já era tarde.

Booth estava na janela do quarto dele. Virei a cabeça para dar-lhe um meneio, e na hora que o fiz, tive certeza que ele poderia ver meus olhos vermelhos e ler minha expressão chateada. Ele abriu mais a janela, pulando para o telhado do térreo e descendo com a habilidade de alguém que já havia feito aquilo antes.

-Sabia que algo tinha acontecido, tentei te ligar, mas uma voz de criança atendeu pedindo pra eu não ligar mais. – disse ele, se aproximando de mim – Tem ideia de quão nervoso eu fiquei? Nem sonhando que ia conseguir dormir.

Ele havia se aproximado o suficiente para ficar à minha frente, e me olhar nos olhos. Eu sabia que devia estar uma bagunça, as roupas sujas de terra, a mão cheia de sangue seco.

-Vamos lá, Bones. – disse ele, abraçando meus ombros depois de se sentar ao meu lado no meio fio. – O que aconteceu?

Eu já estava ali. Não havia como fugir mais.

-Posso ficar aqui essa noite?

_*Lean on me, when you're not strong__  
__And I'll be your friend__  
__I'll help you carry on__  
_

* * *

_*Tradução: Conte comigo, quando não estiver forte__  
__E eu serei seu amigo__  
__E eu te ajudarei a seguir em frente_


	22. Uma noite com ele

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Ai de quem pensar besteira com o título... __  
__Fiquei um pouco na dúvida quanto a algumas reações da Brennan neste capítulo. Mas depois de pensar em cima, cheguei à conclusão que, se ela tivesse alguém em quem confiasse na época, alguém para compartilhar seus temores, seria dessa forma que agiria.__  
__Nina, obrigada pelas bem sacadas anotações. _

_Quero agradecer muito muito a todo mundo que deixou review. __**Noturna**, **Nine**, **Uchiha Niinah**,** Luma**, **Juli**, **Angie**, thanks! __E em especial à Angie, que deixou o review número 100. *.*_

_

* * *

**B**__**rennan's Song**_

_**22. Uma noite com ele**_

_-Posso ficar aqui essa noite?_

Ele me encarou com surpresa.

-Não quero voltar para casa hoje, Booth. Se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de casa.

-O que eles fizeram para você dessa vez? – pediu ele baixinho.

Eu o mirei nos olhos, sem defesas.

-Eu perdi a cabeça, eu entendo isso. Mas estava tão irada com tudo, tão cansada...

-O que eles fizeram para você, Bones? – repetiu ele firme.

-O Michael me trancou no porão.

-Ele o quê? Como... como você saiu?

- Passei duas horas raspando a madeira ao lado de uma das janelas, até conseguir forçá-la por fora.

Ele me olhou, sem saber o que dizer. Vi que pensava sobre algo, suas sobrancelhas juntas e os olhos escuros. Então ergueu uma mão e a pousou sobre meu queixo, fazendo um movimento leve com o polegar.

-É claro que você pode passar a noite aqui. Se eles não se importam com você, eu me importo.

Eu não contei a história toda, e ele sabia disso. Por isso, naquele momento o carinho que tinha por meu amigo pareceu aumentar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Ele não me forçou a falar mais no assunto, sabendo que não era disso que eu precisava no momento, sabendo que haveria tempo mais tarde. Ele simplesmente me abraçou apertado, oferecendo conforto em vez de perguntas.

Depois de algum tempo ele me puxou pela mão, e ambos nos levantamos. Tirou uma chave do prato de um vaso na varanda e abriu a porta, me guiando para dentro da casa escura sem dizer uma palavra. Subimos as escadas ainda de mãos dadas, no silêncio confortável. Booth abriu a porta de um banheiro, e se afastou para que eu entrasse.

-Tem curativos naquele armário. – apontou ele, respondendo ao meu olhar inquisidor. – Vou trazer uma camiseta limpa para você, vai ficar um vestido, mas melhor que essa que você está usando.

Eu concordei com um meneio, esperando que ele entendesse minha gratidão muda.

A camiseta dele não ficou tão comprida, mas larga e folgada. Eu usava uma calça de moleton que, depois de algumas batidas para tirar a sujeira, ficou razoavelmente limpa. Quando saí do banheiro sem fazer barulho, seguindo para onde sabia ser o quarto dele, o vi estendo alguns cobertores no chão.

-Eu posso dormir no sofá da sala, não tem problema.

-Você não vai dormir no sofá da sala, Bones. – respondeu ele, pegando lençóis no armário. – Durma na minha cama, eu fico com o chão.

-Não vou te tirar da sua própria cama, Booth.

-Eu não vou te fazer dormir no chão. E não quero dormir no sofá também, eu não quero... que você fique sozinha. – a última parte foi dita tão baixinho que tive dificuldade de entender. Ele levantou os olhos, culpado, como se estivesse com medo da minha reação. Mas eu estava cansada demais para discutir.

Booth terminou de esticar os lençóis e cobertores no chão, e eu deitei na cama. Ele apagou a luz e muito tempo se passou com o quarto no mais profundo silêncio. Eu me virei para o lado, pensando se Michael ficaria zangado ao descobrir que eu fugira. Imediatamente me arrependi do pensamento, uma vez que senti os olhos úmidos de novo. Booth devia estar dormindo, provavelmente não ouvira meu soluço abafado.

-Bones?

Ou talvez eu estivesse enganada.

Como não obteve resposta, ele se levantou. Senti o colchão afundar sob o peso dele, mas estava virada para a parede, não conseguia vê-lo. Ele ficou um tempo sentado ali sem falar nada. Então se moveu, pousando uma mão em meu ombro e se aproximando. Eu senti um arrepio descer por minha espinha quando ouvi a voz dele em meu ouvido, em um tom rouco e próximo.

-Tudo passa, Bones. Você é uma garota incrível e especial, e algum dia vai ser alguém importante. Mas se as pessoas não conseguem ver isso, se elas só querem te fazer sentir mal, bom, elas não são pessoas boas afinal.

Eu fechei os olhos com força, fazendo mais lágrimas rolarem.

-Feche os olhos e pense em coisas boas. Costumava funcionar quando eu era pequeno e tinha pesadelos. – murmurou ele, dando uma leve sacudida em meu ombro.

Ouvi o ruído do colchão novamente enquanto ele se afastava, e antes que pudesse perceber, me virei. Minha mão agarrou o pulso dele de forma rápida, e nós dois ficamos olhando para ela, em um impasse.

-Bones, eu não sei quanto a isso, eu...

-Ei, quantas vezes nós dividimos a mesma cama ou dormimos no mesmo quarto? – pedi eu. Era ridículo o que estava fazendo, mas precisava dele, precisava me sentir segura.

-É diferente. Nós éramos crianças.

-Nas várias vezes que dormimos no Lab, quando dormíamos na casa um do outro, no acantonamento da escola, naquela vez que passei as férias na sua casa... – eu listei, como provas irrefutáveis que não havia nada de estranho fazermos aquilo.

Ele me mirou por alguns segundos, na fraca luz que vinha da janela. Por um momento achei que ele iria desviar o olhar, e falar pra eu deixar de ser boba. Mas então ele se mexeu para mais perto, deitando ao meu lado.

A cama era estreita, e tínhamos que ficar bem próximos. Os olhos chocolate dele ainda estavam em mim, e isso mexeu comigo de uma forma extraordinária. Minha respiração se tornou difícil, como se a proximidade dele dificultasse o acesso a oxigênio. Senti um calor repentino começar a se espalhar do centro do meu corpo, de uma forma que nunca antes havia sentido, mas que sentiria muitas vezes depois.

Vi o movimento que ele fez com o maxilar, como se o travasse. Então estendeu uma mão, empurrando meu ombro para que me acomodasse. Fiquei com a cabeça voltada para a parede novamente, o braço dele me envolvendo.

Ouvi algo parecido com a palavra 'loucura' escapar, baixinho, dos lábios dele, mas achei que era melhor não perguntar.

Ficar entre os braços dele, na cama dele, com o cheiro dele a toda minha volta... me trazia uma incrível sensação de segurança, e eu já não tinha medo de enfrentar meus _foster parents_ ou o que quer que fosse. Com esse pensamento, fechei os olhos.

~x~

_-No quarto dele, vô!_

_-Eu já expliquei a situação, você quer falar baixo, por favor, Jared?_

_-Estavam abraçados! Na mesma cama!_

Eu acordei com a voz zangada de Jared. Olhei em volta, e tudo retornou à minha mente. Rapidamente me pus de pé. Ouvi a discussão e fui até a porta do quarto, abrindo uma fresta da porta.

Jared, Booth e Hank estavam no corredor. Hank olhando de um neto para o outro, Jared parecendo realmente irritado.

-Quando eu trouxe a Lilly pro meu quarto, fiquei uma semana sem sair. E eu não dormi abraçado com ela! – gritou Jared, apontando na direção de Booth para enfatizar a frase.

Eu achei que se aparecesse naquela hora, pioraria a situação. Vagarosamente encostei a porta e andei pelo quarto, procurando meu casaco. Ainda podia ouvir as vozes no corredor.

_-Você fez seu ponto claro o suficiente, Jared. Me deixe conversar com o Seeley._

Eu não ouvi o que veio a seguir, pois eles devem ter diminuído o tom de voz. Mas ouvi quando uma porta se bateu com violência no corredor, provavelmente Jared.

Rapidamente vesti o casaco, coloquei os tênis, e então abri a janela e me impulsionei para fora. Era injusto sair sem falar com Booth depois de quão compreensivo ele havia sido na noite anterior, mas não queria piorar as coisas pra ele. Escorreguei um pouco pelas telhas, quase caindo, mas consegui descer afinal. Estava quase alcançando a rua quando uma voz me chamou.

-Não vai me cumprimentar, Temperance?

Eu me virei devagar. Hank Booth estava na varanda da casa, me mirando serenamente.

-Eu... me desculpe por isso, Hank. – disse eu, voltando. – Eu juro que não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

-Eu sei.

-Por favor, não castigue o Booth. Eu estava uma bagunça ontem, e ele foi tão gentil...

-Ele me contou o que aconteceu. Não tudo. Me disse que você estava com problemas em casa, e a encontrou sentada no meio-fio.

Eu baixei os olhos para as minhas mãos, sem saber o que falar.

-Fique para o café da manhã.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Mas eu... o Jared...

-O Jared não vai sair do quarto dele até a hora de ir pra aula. Vai ficar ouvindo música até estourar os ouvidos.

-Hank, obrigado pelo convite, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

Ele se aproximou de mim, falando mais baixo.

-Quando você tiver problemas, não se acanhe em nos pedir ajuda, Temperance. Aquele baixinho gosta muito de você. E pra mim, é como se você fosse da família.

Eu sorri, sentindo meus olhos úmidos novamente. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

-Obrigada, Hank.

Ele sorriu. Era um sorriso que lembrava o de Booth, mas mais tranquilo e experiente.

Me virei e comecei a me afastar, pensando em como me sentia mais em casa ali do que na minha própria casa. Mas se algo me servisse de consolo, ao menos eu tinha pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo. Ainda.

Decidi não passar em casa. Era cedo, mas rumei para o colégio, aproveitando o tempo livre para passar no banheiro e me recompor. Ajeitei o cabelo com os dedos, dei uma checada no curativo que havia feito na noite anterior. Por baixo do casaco, ainda vestia a larga camiseta de Booth e ao puxar o zíper para escondê-la, senti o cheiro que associava diretamente a ele inundar meus sentidos. E isso me lembrou da forma como havíamos dormido na última noite, dos braços dele ao redor do meu corpo. E a explosão de calor me inundou novamente.

Por sorte parte de meus livros que usaria no dia estavam no armário, só havia levado para casa aqueles que precisava para revisar uma ou outra matéria. Encontrei com Angela e parei para conversar antes que a aula começasse. Eu não precisava fingir que estava feliz. Eu estava feliz, mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido.

Durante o dia todo não vi Booth, e isso me pareceu bem estranho. Perto da hora do almoço estava sentada pensando nisso, quando ouvi a voz de minha amiga.

-Ei, Brennan. Estou falando com você.

Ergui os olhos, passando a mão pelo rosto. Minha visão estava parcialmente turvada.

-Me desculpe Ange, devo estar cansada.

-Coma alguma coisa, querida. – disse ela, empurrando o prato de salada dela para mim.

-Não estou com muita fome.

-Brennan, você não me parece muito bem.

-Não comece com os cuidados exagerados de novo.

-Não é exagero, seu rosto está abatido!

Eu me forcei a comer algumas das bolachas que ela tinha na mochila, para tranquilizá-la. Mas mais tarde na aula, tive que confessar a mim mesma que talvez Angela estivesse certa. Senti dificuldade para entender o que era dito, minha visão não se mantinha clara e minha mente parecia não querer trabalhar direito. Ao me levantar para sair, uma vertigem quase me levou ao chão. A professora me levou pelos ombros até a enfermaria.

Deitada na maca da enfermaria, senti que ficava mais e mais difícil raciocinar. Os pensamentos não seguiam uma linha lógica, e mesmo sabendo que estava imóvel, tinha a sensação de que tudo estava se mexendo.

Senti alguém me sentar, tirar meu casaco, pousar uma toalha molhada em minha testa.

-Ela está com uma febre muito alta. Chame o plantão.

Depois disso, pouco sei o que aconteceu. Lembro de movimentos, vozes, mas nada realmente claro.


	23. Preocupações demais

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Esse capítulo fugiu um pouco do meu controle no tamanho... __  
__Estamos chegando em um ponto da história que eu considero crucial. Espero resolver de acordo com as expectativas. __  
__Nina, thanks pela betagem!_

_Seus comentários me deixaram super feliz nessa semana!_

_**Uchiha Niinah**, fico feliz em dizer que: suas perguntas serão respondidas no capítulo. :) **noturna, **eu também me dei conta desse fato, e estou pensando nele para os próximos capítulos **Lady K Rox, **obrigada pelo review e que bom que continua acompanhando! **julimonteiiro**, sua review me deixou imensamente feliz! Obrigada! **Mia995,** vou ter que concordar com você nesse ponto... B&B nos fazem surtar com isso. **daniem**, pensei na hipótese de denuciarem... mas daí tive outra ideia. **Thath **__pois é, só posso imaginar como foi a adolescência dela sem esses dois amigos.__** Mi16**,obrigada por comentar! ** Angie, **é, me diverti com a brincadeira do título...** World of Magic, **que bom que está gostando. ;)** joanne loves bb, **muito obrigada! *.*** lolly-san, **sorry, não consegui postar ontem! Mas eis o capítulo aqui.  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**_

_**23. Preocupações demais**_

A primeira vez que abri os olhos e pude realmente tomar consciência das coisas ao meu redor, não reconheci o lugar onde estava. Não era a enfermaria da escola. As paredes eram pintadas em um suave tom de pêssego. Olhei para a escrivaninha, para as prateleiras e me lembrei de já ter estado naquele quarto antes.

-Bren?

Ergui os olhos para a porta e ali estava Angela, um olhar de preocupação e o começo de um sorriso no rosto.

-Por que estou na sua casa?

Ela se aproximou da cama onde eu estava deitada, sentando em um banco baixo e pegando minha mão.

-Você quase matou a gente de preocupação, Brennan! Fui atrás de você na hora da saída e me disseram que você estava mal, na enfermaria. Queriam ligar pros seus pais, mas eu não deixei. Liguei pro Jack e te trouxemos pra minha casa.

-O que aconteceu comigo?

-Uma febre realmente alta, querida. Chamaram um serviço médico auxiliar, e sua febre cedeu um pouco. Depois que te tiraram do soro, liberaram a gente pra te levar pra casa.

Eu passei a mão pelos olhos, cansada.

-Alguém avisou meus _foster parents_?

-Não. Eu contei uma história convincente, e Jack ajudou.

Eu suspirei. Tanta gente envolvida para encobrir uma mentira! Por minha causa!

-Por que fizeram isso?

-Você realmente acha que íamos deixar você voltar para aquele lugar, doente? Nem em sonho, Brennan. Eles não iriam cuidar de você.

-Agradeço por tudo que fizeram, Angela. Mas já me sinto, melhor, eu...

Ela pousou uma mão em meu ombro quando ameacei levantar.

-Pode ficar quieta aí. Você não vai sair dessa cama pelo menos até amanhã. Eu vou ficar de olho.

-Com isso vão ser duas noites que eu não apareço em casa, aqueles dois vão pensar que eu fugi pra valer. – murmurei, mais para mim mesma que para minha amiga. Meu único medo era que eles me denunciassem para a assistente social.

-Duas noites? Onde você dormiu ontem, Bren?

Eu baixei os olhos, relembrando tudo que havia acontecido.

-Ei, você está corada? Me diga que isso não tem a ver com a febre...

-Você viu o Booth na escola, Ange? – de repente ergui os olhos, me lembrando daquele fato. Desde que deixei a casa dele de manhã que não mais o vi.

-Ele não foi pra aula hoje. Liguei pra casa dele logo que nós chegamos, falei com ele bem rápido. Eu mal terminei de contar, ele disse que estava a caminho daqui.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Ele me mataria se eu não contasse! Ele se preocupa com você.

-O Booth se preocupa demais.

-Isso é algo ruim por acaso, Bren? Você tem o que toda garota sonha: um menino que realmente se importa com você.

-Você sabe que não o vejo desse jeito. – disse, tentando ignorar uma vozinha lá no fundo que protestou contra essa afirmação.

-Ora, o discurso de 'ele é como se fosse um irmão' não cola mais. Dá pra ver as fagulhas saltando quando vocês dois estão juntos!

-Fagulhas? – perguntei, tentando imaginar – Eu realmente não sei o que isso significa.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. O pai de Angela colocou parte do corpo para dentro.

-Tem um garoto aqui. Nenhum que eu conheça. – disse ele.

-Deve ser o amigo da Brennan, pai. Não precisa amedrontá-lo.

Ele não disse nada, saindo, e logo Booth entrava no quarto. Estava vestindo seu moletom cinza, do qual eu tanto gostava.

-Ei, Bones.- disse ele baixinho, se aproximando e parando longe da cama, as mãos nos bolsos.

-Eu não sei o que a Angela te disse, mas eu estou bem. – garanti, me sentando na cama.

-Tão bem que quase desmaiou na sala. Tão bem que deu um baita susto na gente.

Angela se levantou.

-Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. Booth, fique à vontade.

Angela saiu, a porta bateu, e nenhum de nós falou nada. Então Booth se encaminhou para mais perto, sentando na cama devagar.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o silêncio que dividimos foi incômodo. Eu não havia falado com ele desde que ouvi a discussão em sua casa e saí.

-Me desculpe ter saído sem falar com você hoje de manhã. Não quis piorar as coisas.

Ele não me olhava.

-Quanto você ouviu?

-A partir do momento que o Jared começou a gritar.

Ele bufou, desgostoso.

-O Jared é um idiota.

-Eu até entendo ele ter ficado com raiva, Booth.

-É, por causa disso estou de castigo.

-Por minha causa?

-_Regra número seis na casa dos Booth_: Trazer garotas para seu quarto é proibido. – disse ele dando de ombros, e finalmente me olhando. – Contei ao Pops por que aquilo aconteceu. E ele entendeu, mas reforçou que, não importando os motivos, eu quebrei uma regra.

-Sinto muito, Booth.

-Ei, eu sobrevivo a um mês sem sair aos finais de semana, não é?

Eu sorri para ele e novamente ficamos em silêncio. Vi que ele parecia querer me contar algo mais, pois batia o dedo distraidamente na ponta do cobertor. Estava nervoso.

-Por que você não foi pra aula hoje?

Ele parou o movimento dos dedos, me olhando. Eu havia tocado no ponto exato.

-Prometa que não vai ficar brava.

-Por que eu ficaria?

Ele me encarou, e uma determinação começou a surgir em seus olhos.

-Booth, o que você fez? – perguntei, retesando meu corpo, o medo começando a mostrar seu rosto.

-Eu juro que depois que você me contou aquilo, eu quase liguei pra polícia. Mas resisti a isso, e fui até sua casa. Eu falei com o Michael.

-Você o quê? – disse eu, a voz saindo mais aguda do que pretendia.

-Bones eu não acredito no que ele disse... que ele chamou você de...

-O que aconteceu, Booth? _Exatamente._ – pedi, nervosa.

-Eu fui até sua casa, a mulher atendeu, eu pedi pra falar com ele...

Concordei com um meneio.

-Ele apareceu na porta e não sei como, mas me reconheceu e deu um sorriso.

-Ele nos viu aquele dia que caminhamos juntos até a porta.

-Eu não vou repetir palavra por palavra do que ele falou, e foram coisas ofensivas. Perguntou se você tinha corrido pra mim. Disse que...

-O quê?

-Que ele pouco se importa com o que nós estamos fazendo, se você engravidar vai te por na rua. Que você tem que aprender seu lugar. Então não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu dei um passo, comecei a gritar.

Me lembrei de anos antes, e uma cena parecida. Booth me defendendo de Tommy na escola, a cabeça do menino contra o piso, os olhos escuros e cheios de fúria de meu amigo. Quando ele estava realmente bravo, até mesmo eu sentia um tremor de medo, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca faria nada de mal para mim.

-Eu nem me lembro de tudo que falei, Bones. Empurrei ele pelos ombros algumas vezes, e quando vi estávamos no meio do hall. A esposa dele ficou observando da porta da cozinha, sem falar nada. Todas as vezes que ele começava a falar, eu cortava. Eu jurei que se ele fizer mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que for, eu vou denunciá-lo. E não estava brincando.

-Ele falou alguma coisa?

-Ficou mudo. Não concordou, mas também não tentou me dobrar. Ao menos agora ele sabe que eu estou de olho.

Nós ficamos em silêncio novamente, e vi que ele me sondava.

-Bones... o que aconteceu realmente? Ontem você estava frágil, e eu te dei tempo... mas quero saber a verdade.

Eu definitivamente não estava à vontade com aquela conversa. Senti ele puxar meu queixo suavemente, para que o encarasse. O toque foi bem vindo, reconfortante.

Eu não era frágil, certo?

Olhei nos olhos dele e me forcei a falar, da mesma forma que falaria sobre um assunto qualquer da escola. Contei sobre as palavras de Michael, o prato quebrado, minha ira, o chute que dei, ele me pegando pelos cabelos.

Ao final da minha narração, me sobressaltei com um ruído alto. Booth acabara de socar o pequeno criado mudo ao lado da cama.

-Ah, mas eu devia ter dado um soco naquele canalha! – gritou ele, se levantando e andando pelo quarto.

Eu me virei e encostei os pés no chão, o observando ir e voltar.

-Tenho certeza que depois do que você fez, as coisas devem ficar mais tranquilas. E ele vai viajar na próxima semana! – disse eu, tentando acalmá-lo.

Mas ele ainda andava pelo quarto, zangado.

-Está tudo bem aí? – perguntou Angela, abrindo a porta.

-Não está tudo bem, Angela! Não está! – esbravejou Booth.

-O que aconteceu?

-Aquele maldito idiota! Como se não bastasse o que já fez!

-Booth!

Os dois me encararam. Lancei um olhar de súplica ao meu amigo. _Não conte para ela._  
Ele finalmente parou de andar, e Angela olhou de um para outro de nós dois. Aos poucos as mãos dele foram se abrindo, e vi seus ombros relaxarem. Ele suspirou.

-Isso tudo mexeu demais comigo, não sei o que estou fazendo... você não está bem Bones, me desculpe, vou te deixar descansar.

Ele se aproximou da cama, deixou um beijo demorado em minha testa, e sussurrou:

-Nós vamos encontrar uma solução, está bem?

E saiu, dando uma rápida despedida para Angela.

Eu me recostei na cama, suspirando. Olhei para Angela, ainda parada no meio do quarto. Sabia que ela estava em um dilema: por um lado, me inquirir cansativamente a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Por outro, me deixar descansar.

-Tente dormir, Brennan. – disse ela, me esclarecendo sua resolução. – Eu te acordo quando for para jantarmos.

Eu me acomodei melhor na cama, e tentei fazer o que ela pedia. Mas todos os acontecimentos iam e voltavam na minha mente, não me deixando descansar. A certa altura mergulhei em um sono leve, mas me perguntei se não estaria febril novamente. As imagens, as vozes, invadiam meus sentidos e não me deixavam relaxar.

Já havia anoitecido quando Angela me trouxe uma sopa. Achando que era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo extremo cuidado de minha amiga, me forcei a comê-la até o final. Ela me estendeu o termômetro, mas eu já não tinha mais febre. Tinha certeza que aquela febre estava relacionada ao tempo que passei no porão úmido. Uma boa noite de sono me faria inteira novamente.

Angela puxou a bicama e, mesmo sendo cedo, se deitou, deixando só a luminária acesa. Começou a conversar comigo sobre assuntos leves, contou sobre o parque onde Hodgins a havia levado, sobre fofocas de uma e outra pessoa de nossa turma. Mas eu bem sabia que ela não iria perder a oportunidade de me inquirir sobre algo.

-O Booth me contou o que seu _foster parent_ fez. – disse Angela – Eu não acredito que ele te empurrou pela escada do porão! Agora, me diga que os hematomas que vi eram apenas da queda.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Os hematomas recentes realmente eram da queda.

-E a sua mão? – perguntou ela, apontando o curativo.

-Quebrei um prato lavando a louça. Não faça essa cara, Ange, é verdade. Você sabe que não sei mentir.

Ela relaxou.

-O que acontece agora, Brennan?

-Acho que o Michael não vai fazer nada parecido tão cedo. Ele não esperava que eu revidasse, e o fato de Booth ter ido até lá reforçou o recado. Ele não quer arriscar uma queixa, isso tiraria a nossa guarda dele, e ele ainda poderia acabar indiciado por agressão.

-Não seria o melhor a acontecer?

-Seria, se eu pudesse ser transferida para uma casa aqui perto. Mas sabe-se lá para onde me mandariam.

-Você não consegue ficar longe do Booth, não é? – disse Angela, um sorriso.

-Não quero ficar longe de vocês. – disse simplesmente, sem a mirar.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que Angela falasse novamente.

-Você o acha atraente, não acha?

-Quem?

-O Booth, quem mais?

-Ele é obviamente bem estruturado, Ange.

-Você nunca teve vontade de beijá-lo? Por que imagino que se eu andasse a toda hora com um amigo desses, não sei se conseguiria me conter.

Eu ri, e Angela se levantou, apoiando o peso do corpo no cotovelo para poder me olhar.

-Por que está rindo? Não me diga que já o beijou.

-Já. – respondi, dando de ombros.

-Quando foi isso?

-Quando eu tinha oito anos.

Angela estendeu o braço, me dando um tapa brincalhão.

-Brennan!

-É verdade, Ange. Obviamente não houve línguas envolvidas. Mas eu pedi por um beijo.

-Com oito anos, Bren? E o que ele fez?

-Quando ele ia dar, eu saí correndo.

-Você não fez isso com o pobre do menino.

-Ele não ficou muito feliz. Mas mais tarde eu o compensei, pegando-o de surpresa e o beijando.

-Não sabia que eu tinha uma amiga tão espertinha! E já o beijou de novo desde então?

-Não, Angela.

-Por que não?

-Por que ele poderia pensar que, com esse ato, eu quero algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso com ele.

-E não quer?

-Não. Ele é meu melhor amigo, por que eu arriscaria isso?

-Por que não arriscaria?

-Todos os relacionamentos com garotas que ele tem são passageiros. Como amigos, temos muito mais que isso.

-E o que impede que o relacionamento que ele tiver com você seja diferente?

-Por que seria?

-Brennan, você sabe o tipo de cara que ele é. Ele quer algo verdadeiro, e quando encontrar, vai ser para sempre. Vocês dois têm a confidência, a compreensão, o companheirismo. Todos os elementos pra um relacionamento estão aí, só faltam os amassos que, diga-se de passagem, é a melhor parte.

-Eu não sou a pessoa certa para ele. – insisti. Ele merecia algo melhor do que alguém como eu, alguém à altura dele. – Se importa se eu dormir? Estou realmente cansada.

Angela suspirou.

-Claro que não, amiga. Boa noite.


	24. Altos e baixos

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_Olá! Esta semana consegui cumprir minha meta e postar no domingo. Sem ameaças de morte, ok? Há males que vem para o bem.  
__Nina-beta, thanks!_

_**Thath**, bobinha é uma forma educada de dizer. Pra mim ela é tapada... pronto, falei! **uchiha niinah**, acho que o Michael não esperava ser revidado duas vezes, não é? E eu adoro suas 'redações'. Às vezes me dão ideias boas... **Angie**, o motivo da Brennan ter adoecido foram as horas que ela passou no porão úmido mesmo. Isso baixou a imunidade dela. **mary-gwg**, muito obrigada! *.* Preciso ter uma ideia pra um livro então... hahaha  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**24. Altos e baixos**_

No dia seguinte, eu acordei totalmente disposta. Mas Angela insistiu em me tratar feito alguém ainda doente até a hora do almoço, quando ela viu que eu realmente não ia ter uma recaída.

À tarde voltei para minha casa.

Era uma tarde quente de sábado, e Hodgins resolveu me dar uma carona.

-No próximo final de semana nós vamos ao cinema, está ouvindo? – disse Angela, do banco de passageiros – Nós quatro.

-O Booth está de castigo, Ange. Não pode sair aos finais de semana.

-Sério? Só pra atrapalhar os nossos planos... Eu falo com ele mais tarde, quem sabe não consegue uma brecha no castigo?

Eu duvidava, mas não disse nada. Antes de descer, entreguei a Hodgins o disquete com a pesquisa que havia digitado. Ele me garantiu que eu já havia feito muito, que ele e Zack tomariam dali em diante. Então só teríamos que nos encontrar na segunda para finalizar o trabalho juntos.

Os dois ficaram estacionados até que eu entrasse, mas a casa estava no mais completo silêncio. A TV da sala estava ligada em um volume bem baixo, e mesmo Michael e Lauren estando sentados no sofá quietos, nenhum dos dois ergueu os olhos ou fez qualquer movimento que demonstrasse que haviam visto que eu chegara.

Eu estava bem com aquilo. Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se eles ignorassem tudo que eu fazia.

Subi as escadas e, ao dobrar o corredor vi os dois garotos parados na porta do quarto deles. Arthur abriu um sorriso e se aproximou, Leon logo atrás.

-Tempe, você está bem? – perguntou o pequeno, me abraçando timidamente.

-Melhor agora. Como vocês ficaram aqui?

-Bem até. – disse Leon. – Desde que o seu namorado passou ontem que o Michael tá emburrado. Pelo menos não gritou com a gente ainda.

-Ele não é meu namorado, está bem?

Os dois meninos abafaram risadas de uma forma irritante, e resolvi prosseguir falando.

-Espero que o Michael fique assim até viajar.

Assim que me vi sozinha em meu quarto, peguei meu caderno na mochila e me pus a escrever. Minha letra já ocupava grande quantidade de páginas agora, mas eu nunca escrevia linearmente. Às vezes descrevia sensações, às vezes criava uma pequena história. Fazia apenas pelo prazer de criar algo meu.

E naquele sábado me contentei em ficar no meu quarto, lendo, estudando, sem ser incomodada. Tarde da noite desci sorrateiramente para pegar algo para comer, e no meu horário tão conhecido me postei ao lado do telefone. Booth não me decepcionou.

Conversamos por pouco tempo, por que ele insistia que eu precisava descansar. Sabia que ele estava nervoso com o importante jogo no dia seguinte, e tentei incentivá-lo da melhor forma que consegui.

-Você vai estar lá amanhã?

-Vou com a Angela, ela disse que eu iria nem que tivesse que me amarrar. Você acha que ela falou sério?

Booth riu, e eu sorri ao ouvi-lo, já imaginando a expressão tensa em seu rosto se dissipando.

-Até amanhã, Bones.

-Até amanhã, Booth.

**~x~**

Eu fui caminhando até o colégio, feliz, com o sol morno batendo em meu rosto. Nem Michael nem Lauren haviam dirigido a palavra a mim novamente, nem mesmo quando eu entrei na cozinha, lavei a louça do café da manhã, e peguei uma maçã antes de sair.

Angela disse que me esperaria na porta do ginásio, mas cheguei e não a encontrei. Parecia que a escola inteira estava lá, vestida em preto e amarelo, com bandeiras, camisas e faixas.

-Brennan!

Me virei e ali estava minha amiga, de mãos dadas com Hodgins.

-Estou procurando você há uns dez minutos já. – reclamei.

Angela lançou um olhar divertido a Hodgins e me disse um desculpe baixinho.

Nós três entramos e, com a mão livre, Angela puxou a minha.

-Como você está, querida?

-Bem. Me sinto bem.

-Tem comido direito?

-Angela! Está parecendo o Booth agora!

-Isso não deve ser algo ruim, certo?

Ela mal terminou de falar e chegamos à quadra, onde os dois times se aqueciam. Vi Booth bater a bola por parte da quadra, segurá-la e fazer uma cesta.

-Achei que não fosse permitido segurar a bola. – comentei, confusa.

-Esse lance se chama bandeja. – explicou Hodgins – Você segura a bola, dá dois passos e faz a cesta.

Concordei com um meneio, vendo outro integrante do time fazer o mesmo lance. Eu nunca compreenderia completamente aquele esporte.

-Booth nos viu, está vindo para cá. – disse Angela, e notei que ele realmente acenou para nós e se aproximou. – Deseje boa sorte por mim.

Ela sorriu e se afastou. Mirei minha amiga subir as arquibancadas, ela e Hodgins procurando um lugar. Não entendi por que ela não ficou para também falar com Booth.

-Ei, Bones! Que bom que não foi preciso amarrá-la. – me virei e ele estava ao meu lado, no limite da quadra.

Booth riu, mas eu apenas o mirei.

-O que você fez no rosto? – perguntei, vendo uma pequena mancha escura logo abaixo do olho, além de uma área vermelha e um pouco inchada perto do nariz.

-Ah, nada demais, foi treinando. – disse ele, sorrindo, mas sem me olhar nos olhos.

Normalmente eu era péssima com esse tipo de coisa. E, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu não perceberia que estava mentindo. Mas era de meu amigo que estamos falando, meu amigo desde que eu era uma garotinha.

-Booth, o que aconteceu realmente? Eu conto tudo para você, mesmo sendo difícil. O mínimo que você pode fazer é retribuir o favor!

Ele me olhou incerto por alguns segundos, então suspirou.

-Olha, não foi nada demais mesmo, está bem? Tinha alguns garotos com quem o Jared andava se estranhando, e isso estava atrapalhando o desempenho escolar dele, e...

-Quantos eles eram?

-Só três, mas ei, eu sou bem maior que um bando de garotos de quinze anos.

-Eles bateram em você?

Ele puxou levemente meu ombro, me encaminhando para um lugar mais longe da circulação de pessoas.

-Foi só um ou outro soco, está bem? E agora o Jared vai ser deixado em paz.

-Tem certeza que o Jared não fez nada para provocá-los? – eu conhecia muito bem a forma de agir dos dois irmãos Booth. E podia listar incontáveis episódios em que Booth-o-protetor havia livrado Jared-o-encrenqueiro de problemas.

No começo eu até me penalizava por Jared. Mas à medida que o tempo passou, percebi que ele havia se acomodado ao ser protegido pelo irmão, e que era sempre Booth quem sofria as consequências. Várias vezes vi isso acontecer e várias vezes falei isso ao meu amigo, sem resultado.

Como Booth não me respondeu, eu continuei.

-Booth, você não devia ter feito isso. Quantas vezes esse tipo de coisa já se repetiu? E se você tivesse se machucado antes do jogo? O prejudicado seria você!

Ele me olhou com raiva. Estávamos discutindo aquilo mais uma vez.

-E o que você entende sobre isso, Bones? Família é família!

Eu olhei para ele espantada, sem querer acreditar no que significava o que ele havia acabado de falar. Percebendo o sentido das palavras tarde demais ele ergueu uma mão para pegar meu braço.

-Bones, eu não quis dizer isso, me...

Eu puxei meu braço de volta, brava. Eu estava preocupada com ele, e ele me ofendia! Virei as costas e subi rapidamente as arquibancadas, me forçando a não olhar para trás. Senti a ardência nos olhos, mas fingi não ser nada. Eu não iria chorar.

Me sentei ao lado de Angela, e mantive meu olhar firme nas arquibancadas do outro lado do ginásio. As conversas e movimentos ao meu redor pareciam ser algo distante, longe da minha realidade. Eu só ouvia as palavras dele. _Família é família._

Angela e Hodgins conversavam animados, e várias vezes tentaram me incluir no assunto. Mas como eu não demonstrei interesse nenhum, depois de algum tempo eles desistiram.

Pouco antes do jogo começar minha amiga se virou para mim.

-Bren, o que aconteceu? Você parecia tão animada quando chegou, por acaso... não está passando mal, está?

-Não, Angela, estou bem. – disse, fixando o olhar nos dois times que começavam a se organizar no meio da quadra.

Meus olhos passearam pela figura de Booth e senti uma sensação estranha no estômago, nada que houvesse sentido antes. Era algo não agradável.

Os jogadores se organizaram em um círculo, apenas dois deles no meio. O juiz lançou a bola, e o garoto do time adversário deu um tapa nela, fazendo-a voar para um de seus companheiros. Depois disso eu pouco entendi do jogo. A bola batia no chão, voava pra um lado, batia no chão, voava pro outro, e os jogadores ficavam se amontoando e se acotovelando embaixo da cesta. Eu realmente tentei compreender a dinâmica, mas desisti depois de algum tempo.

Booth fez, o que Hodgins chamou de 'alguns lances incríveis'. Me lembrei da última vez que ele havia tentado me ensinar como jogar basquete. Éramos pequenos demais para lançar a bola na cesta, mas ele sempre conseguia, vez ou outra, encestar. Talvez ele realmente tivesse aquele talento.

-Vocês dois brigaram?

-O quê? – me virei para Angela, sentada ao meu lado.

-Só agora que isso me passou pela cabeça. Você ficou amuada depois de falar com o Booth. – disse ela, voltando a observar o movimento na quadra.

-Foi algo bem bobo, Ange.

-Oh, meu Deus.

-Não precisa reagir desse jeito, eu estou fal...

Fui interrompida pela mão de Angela em meu braço e quando prestei atenção na expressão de minha amiga, ela parecia assustada. Só então notei que o ginásio já não ressoava com os gritos de incentivo dos alunos, estava no mais completo silêncio.

Olhei para a quadra, e me senti momentaneamente sufocada. Booth estava no chão. Esticado, segurando uma das pernas. Olhei para o rosto dele e de repente eu tinha oito anos de novo, e nós havíamos caído do rolimã. Ele só usava aquela expressão quando estava com muita dor.


	25. Sentimentos confusos

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:**__ Ok, esse foi um pouco mais longo. E demorou até ele tomar essa forma, mas gostei do resultado.__  
__Nina, muito obrigada por todas as suas anotações, me ajudaram imensamente nesse capítulo._

_**desch . lover**, pois é, na série é assim, aqui não podia ser diferente. Na minha opinião, o Jared é um mala... **Thath**, você perguntou se está terminando a história? Por que eu ainda tenho muita ideia pra explorar... não achei que a fic ficaria tão grande...** mary-gwg**, muito obrigada! Isso me dá um incentivo a mais para continuar escrevendo! **uchiha niinah**, acho que agora a Bren vai ter que defender ele, não é? hahaha **Angie**, wow, você acertou em cheio. No momento que eu imaginei o Booth se machucando, achei que o passo mais lógico seria ela agir desse jeito. Parece que eu estava certa, pois você também pensou isso.  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**25. Sentimentos confusos**_

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, meus pés me levaram arquibancada abaixo, e pra dentro da quadra. Ouvi Angela me chamar algumas vezes, perguntando o que eu estava fazendo. Os jogadores estavam parados, sem saber o que fazer, e o treinador e o juiz discutiam onde estava o enfermeiro da escola.

Me agachei perto de Booth, dando uma rápida olhada no rosto dele antes de mirar o joelho que ele segurava. Tinha que me concentrar em outra coisa, para não prestar atenção na dor que vi nos olhos dele.

-Bones... o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não parece tão mal, pode ter sido só uma distensão. – disse eu, talvez para me acalmar, talvez para acalmar ele. – você vai precisar ir pro hospital, Booth.

Ele fez uma careta à menção da palavra. Eu sabia o quanto ele odiava hospitais.

Me virei, vendo que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava parada. As vozes enchiam o ginásio, mas ninguém parecia saber bem o que fazer. Será que eles esperavam que tudo se resolvesse por si?

-Hodgins! Me ajude aqui!

Ele e Angela já haviam descido das arquibancadas, estando quase na quadra. Hodgins correu os últimos passos até nós dois.

Com a ajuda dele, colocamos Booth de pé, sem que ele encostasse a perna direita no chão, e o apoiamos para andar.

-Você está com o carro?

-Sim.

-Vamos para o hospital.

Hodgins concordou com um meneio, e ouvi algumas pessoas atrás de mim. O treinador falou que podia dar uma carona, mas eu garanti que dávamos conta. Era o jogo da semi-final, e tanto eu como o treinador sabíamos que Booth nunca ia se perdoar se o jogo fosse cancelado por causa dele.

Em cinco minutos estávamos colocando Booth no banco traseiro do carro de Hodgins. Angela abriu a porta traseira e nós o sentamos com muito cuidado, a perna direita esticada e ele soltando um gemido toda vez que movimentávamos demais.

Angela deu a volta para se sentar no banco de carona, e eu abri a outra porta da parte traseira.

-Que maldito azarado que eu sou! – ouvi ele resmungar, pela primeira vez falando algo.

-Você não pode atribuir isso a sorte ou azar, Booth. Lesões no joelho são muito comuns em esportes, ainda mais esportes com grande esforço físico, como...

-Agora não, Bones!

Angela olhou para mim do banco da frente com um sorriso apaziguador e eu suspirei. Estava sendo inoportuna.

Novamente eu me lembrei de nosso acidente na infância.

-Booth, vai ficar tudo bem, a dor logo vai passar. – disse eu, me lembrando das palavras de meu pai naquele dia. Booth não respondeu, mas apertou a mão que eu havia colocado em seu ombro.

Ele ocupava grande parte do banco, do tamanho que era, e com a perna esticada. As costas dele estavam contra o meu ombro, e ele parecia desconfortável. Hodgins ligou o carro e arrancou bruscamente, e Booth gemeu de dor novamente.

-Bones... – disse ele, se virando minimamente. – Sobre o que eu falei mais cedo, me desculpe.

Eu forcei um pouco a memória. A pequena discussão já havia sido totalmente varrida da minha mente. Só com o que me preocupava naquele momento era vê-lo bem.

-Você me magoou. – afirmei – Mas não vamos discutir isso agora.

Ele concordou com um meneio e, ante uma virada um pouco repentina de Hodgins, gemeu novamente.

Passei minhas mãos pelos ombros dele, de modo que ele pudesse deitar no meu colo e se ajeitar melhor. Booth não reclamou, e quando inclinou a cabeça em direção ao meu corpo, a mandíbula travada e os olhos fechados, passei a mão pelos cabelos dele, tentando distraí-lo da dor.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – repeti, baixinho.

Ele foi prontamente atendido quando chegamos à emergência, e eu, Hodgins e Angela ficamos na sala de espera. Saí por alguns minutos para ligar para Hank, e quando voltei, apenas Angela estava lá.

-O Jack foi pegar algo para comermos. Quando fico nervosa preciso comer...

Sorri para minha amiga, me sentando ao lado dela.

-Sei que não é o momento mais oportuno... – disse Angela, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Mas preciso te contar uma coisa! Ia deixar pra contar quando saíssemos pra comer, depois do jogo, mas parece que isso não vai mais acontecer.

-O que é, Ange?

-Eu e Jack estamos namorando!

-Sério? – eu sorri, contagiada pelo sorriso imenso que preenchia o rosto dela. – Isso é ótimo!

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, minha amiga me abraçou.

-Eu sei, querida, estou tão feliz!

-Quando foi isso?

-Hoje de manhã. Eu precisava contar, já que foi você quem nos apresentou, deveria ser a primeira a saber!

-Fico feliz que tenha dado certo. – disse com sinceridade.

-Agora só falta vocês dois, não é?

-Nós quem?

-Você e Booth, oras.

-Ange...

-Você pode falar o que quiser e negar o quanto quiser, Bren. Mas eu nunca vi alguém racional e senhor de si passar para mamãe urso tão rápido.

-Mamãe urso... ? Do que você está falando?

-Da sua preocupação e proteção com o Booth desde que ele caiu na quadra. Brennan, tá na cara que você está apaixonada.

-Eu saberia se estivesse.

-Saberia? Como? Já se apaixonou antes?

Eu fiquei momentaneamente sem resposta e foi tempo o suficiente para ela bater palmas e exclamar:

-Um a zero para mim!

Quando eu ia falar, ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós.

-Foram vocês que vieram com o Sr. Booth?

Nos levantamos.

-Sim, fomos nós.

-Por sorte não parece ter sido uma lesão grave, e não vai precisar de cirurgia. Ele já está medicado, podem vê-lo se quiserem.

Eu olhei para Angela, e minha amiga me deu um sorriso apaziguador.

-Vá você, vou esperar o Jack.

Booth estava deitado em uma cama, com o joelho imobilizado. Sorriu minimamente ao me ver entrando no quarto. Parecia cansado.

-Meu avô...

-Já liguei pra ele, está vindo.

-Obrigado, Bones. E agradeça ao Hodgins pela carona, e à Angela... por tudo. Vocês são incríveis.

-Não foi nada. – disse, me aproximando da cama.

-Eu me sinto um idiota por ter falado aquilo pra você. – disse ele, tombando a cabeça de lado para me olhar melhor. – O que eu posso fazer para me redimir?

-Está tudo bem, Booth. – disse, incapaz de brigar com ele naquele momento – Você estava nervoso, entendo que se precipitou.

Ele sorriu, sem tirar os olhos de mim. E não foi um simples sorriso. Era o sorriso que me fazia aquecer por dentro, que ele só dava quando não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois. E foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de minhas costas.

-A dor está melhor?

-Não estou sentindo nada no momento.

-O que o médico falou?

-Rompimento parcial do ligamento. Seis semanas de molho. – disse ele, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro com força e suspirando.

-Bom, poderia ter sido pior, você poderia ter rompido o ligamento cruzado.

-Não quero nem pensar como seria se fosse pior, Bones.

Eu pousei minha mão sobre a mão dele, querendo por tudo passar-lhe conforto, assim como ele havia feito comigo tantas vezes antes. Ele não falou nada, mas virou a palma da mão para cima, entrelaçando nossos dedos. E em alguns minutos, estava dormindo.

Por algum tempo fiquei observando seu sono, analisando sua figura de uma forma que não podia fazer quando ele estava acordado. Os cabelos castanhos, o rosto largo, o começo de uma barba rala. E os lábios. De repente tive vontade de xingar Angela, por ter trazido aquele assunto à tona algumas noites antes. Desde então o assunto não saía da minha mente. Como seria provar os lábios dele?

Sem poder conter minha mão, estendi para o rosto dele. A barba por fazer deixava um aspecto áspero em seu queixo.

Fui interrompida por passos, e quando me virei Hank e Jared entravam.

Delicadamente puxei a mão de volta e me afastei da cama.

-Ei, pequena. – disse Hank, se aproximando de mim e beijando meu cabelo.

-Como ele está? – perguntou Jared, os olhos no irmão.

-Melhor agora. Deram remédios para a dor e ele dormiu, não faz muito tempo.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hank enquanto se aproximava da cama, olhando o neto com carinho.

-Eu não vi o momento certo em que ele se machucou. Mas Angela disse que foi depois de um salto. O médico já o examinou, disse que foi uma lesão parcial do ligamento.

-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Jared, confuso.

-Que o ligamento cruzado anterior do joelho direito foi lesionado durante a prática esportiva.

Hank me olhou com um sorriso divertido, e Jared continuou a me encarar confuso.

-Ele vai precisar passar por algum tipo de cirurgia?

-Não. Acredito que só fisioterapia.

Hank dispensou um beijo nos cabelos de Booth também, e se afastou.

-Vou falar com o médico. – e saiu.

Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras, e ouvi Jared suspirar.

-Tempe, queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento aquele dia.

Olhei para ele, que havia se sentado ao meu lado. O que acontecera que todos haviam tirado o dia para se desculpar comigo?

-O dia que dormi lá? Não há por que se desculpar, Jared.

-Eu só não quero que você pense que foi algo pessoal, sabe? Não tenho nada contra você. É só que o Seeley é sempre o protegidinho, não é justo que eu sofra com os castigos e ele não.

-O Booth, protegidinho, Jared? – ele ergueu os olhos para mim surpreso. Com toda a confusão e correria eu havia me esquecido do que Booth me contara mais cedo. Mas naquele momento, com aquela frase de Jared, a história voltou à minha mente, assim como a raiva que sentia.

-Ele me contou o que aconteceu ontem. – disse, o encarando duramente. – Depois de tanto tempo você ainda corre para ele? Nunca vai crescer, Jared?

-Wow, vamos com calma! Você está parecendo uma irmã mais velha agora, Tempe.

-Ele podia ter se machucado. – continuei, e ouvi minha voz soar um tanto embargada.

Não queria ver aquela expressão de dor no rosto de Booth novamente, era doloroso demais.

Jared apenas me encarou por alguns segundos.

-Você conhece o cara. Ele gosta de bancar o herói. Sim, posso ter me acomodado um pouco com essa proteção, mas a culpa é mais dele que minha.

Eu não podia deixar de concordar em parte. Suavizei um pouco a expressão.

-Eu falei para ele parar de te salvar de tudo. E vou ficar de olho para me certificar que ele vai cumprir, está bem?

-Sim, senhora. – murmurou Jared, erguendo a mão e fingindo uma continência.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, e me tranquilizei um pouco. Jared olhou para o irmão por alguns segundos, então perguntou:

-Ele vai se recuperar?

-Da lesão? É claro que vai se recuperar.

-Mas não vai mais poder jogar, não é?

-Por um bom tempo não.

-Ele vai ficar arrasado, Tempe. Sabe o que o basquete significa na vida dele?

-Ele fica extremamente feliz quando fala nisso.

Jared sorriu.

-É verdade, ele se empolga. Mas não é só isso. Com essa coisa de não poder mais jogar, ele perde a bolsa para a faculdade.

-O Booth tinha uma bolsa para a faculdade?

-Não estava oficializado ainda, mas ele já havia falado com um olheiro que veio vê-lo jogar certo dia... ele ia para a NYU.

-Ele... ele nunca me contou isso.

-Não me espanta. Desde que você voltou, se o vovô puxa o assunto de faculdade, pra qual cidade vai e onde vai morar, ele desconversa. Um dia desses eu disse para ele que deixar de falar no assunto não vai fazê-lo sumir. Ele não vai poder ficar aqui no próximo semestre, e tem que encarar isso.

Baixei os olhos para minhas mãos, repentinamente com dificuldade para respirar. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso antes. É claro que Booth iria embora, ele estava no terceiro ano! Teria que estudar, ir para a faculdade, e não havia faculdades em Falls Church, as mais próximas deviam estar em Washington.

-Tempe? Tudo bem?

-Tudo, Jared, é só... preciso ir ao banheiro, ok? Já volto.

Eu saí rápido, e havia caminhado alguns passos pelo corredor quando vi Angela e Hodgins vindo no sentido contrário.

-Ei, Brennan. Como ele está?

-Dormindo agora, por que não vão lá vê-lo? O irmão e o avô dele estão lá. – e continuei a andar.

-Brennan!

Não respondi ao chamado de minha amiga, e continuei andando. Cheguei à recepção, mas não parei. Saí para fora do hospital, sem destino, e acabei me sentando no banco de um pequeno jardim, a alguns metros da entrada principal do hospital.

Fiquei ali muito tempo, tentando absorver a ideia que, mesmo eu fazendo de tudo para ficar perto de Booth, não seria mais assim em alguns meses.

Não era certo de minha parte pensar dessa forma, e eu sabia disso. Ele devia ter sua vida, oras.

Mas meus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça.

Sim, eu que me orgulhava de ser sempre racional, de tomar minhas decisões baseada na lógica. Eu não sabia o que fazer com tudo que sentia, eu não compreendia totalmente. Não estava habituada a lidar com sentimentos, e naquele instante eles eram muitos.

Mas as palavras de Angela voltavam a martelar em minha cabeça.

_E já o beijou de novo desde então? __  
__Vocês dois têm a confidência, a compreensão, o companheirismo.__  
__Tá na cara que você está apaixonada._

Se minha amiga estivesse certa, isso só complicaria mais as coisas. E havia uma chance de Angela estar certa, ela entendia mais do assunto que eu.

Mas eu não queria estar apaixonada.

-Temperance, está frio aqui fora.

Ergui os olhos e vi Hank parado à minha frente. Mal havia percebido que já escurecia.

-Tudo bem?

Eu concordei, baixando o rosto e secando uma lágrima que não havia percebido que escapara.

-Eu queria agradecer por tudo que você e seus amigos fizeram.

-Não foi nada, Hank. Booth faria o mesmo.

Ele sorriu.

-Venha, vamos entrar.

Eu o acompanhei de volta ao hospital, mas sabia que teria que voltar para casa ou ficaria tarde. Hodgins e Angela já haviam saído, e Hank avisou que minha amiga havia reclamado de meu sumiço.

Booth ainda dormia, e o observei por alguns minutos antes de me despedir de todos e ir embora.

Olhar para ele não esclarecera em nada meus conflitos internos.


	26. A arte de compartimentalizar

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Me desculpem pela demora, essa semana foi impossível de postar no domingo. Mas o próximo capítulo deve sair no dia de sempre. ^^  
Quem acredita, como eu, que a Brennan é uma tapada e o Booth deve fazer algo, levante a mão! \o/  
Super-Nina, thanks pela betagem e pela rapidez._

_**mary-gwg**, obrigada pelas sugestões, elas são sempre bem-vindas. Segundo beijo, tenho planos. Hodgins e Angela, não havia pensado a respeito desse aspecto ainda. **Thath**, vou me juntar ao coro... Movimento Brennan caia na real! **Thayn**, O.o hahaha** uchiha niinah**, pois é, e dessa vez não sei se consigo responder suas perguntas. Ainda tenho que refletir sobre elas... **daniem**, Jared tomar juízo seria bom, mas sendo quem ele é tenho minhas dúvidas... Hank foda, concordo, como eu gosto dele! E Angie... bom, alguém tinha que falar o óbvio não é? Hahaha **desch . lover**, não deixei ela mais confusa não... acho que o próximo passo, se tratando de Brennan, seria compartimentalizar. **Angie**, você tocou no ponto exato. Se depender dela, estamos perdidos. **Addle**, vou me esforçar para resolver da melhor forma possível. É, na série parece que vai demorar, mas eu ainda tenho fé! **girl-love-bones**, acredite até eu fico com dó dela com algumas coisas que escrevo. Mas imagino que ela deve ter passado por momentos assim, ou até piores, por não ter os amigos que a apoiam tanto. **Kika**, thanks! Demorou mas saiu a continuação!  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Brennan's Song_**

_**26. A arte de compartimentalizar**_

Em casa, longe de Booth, de Angela e de todas aquelas pessoas que me eram tão caras pude pensar com calma e objetividade.

Por mais que Angela estivesse certa, haviam várias razões lógicas para eu não me arriscar com relação àquilo tudo. Certo, talvez eu gostasse de Booth de uma forma que ia além da amizade. Mas como saber se isso era recíproco, sem arriscar a amizade que já tínhamos?

E mesmo que Booth estivesse interessado em um compromisso social, ainda era um risco para nossa amizade. E se não desse certo? Eu me arriscaria a perder o único relacionamento duradouro que tive na vida? Todos haviam ido embora, Booth não. Booth sempre fora meu amigo, e eu gostava desta estabilidade. Mas se nos tornássemos um casal... quantos casais discutiam, brigavam e se separavam, o tempo todo? Me parecia um risco grande demais para correr.

E, se não fosse suficiente, ainda havia aquele motivo mais recente: em alguns meses Booth iria embora. Qual seria o sentido de mudar o status de nosso  
relacionamento se ficaríamos longe um do outro depois? Só sofreríamos mais.

No dia seguinte, logo que acordei liguei para a casa de Booth. Havia decidido que,  
independentemente de minha confusão de sentimentos, ele era meu amigo e eu devia estar lá para apoiá-lo. Poderia trancar todos aqueles sentimentos recém-descobertos em algum compartimento, metaforicamente falando, e manteria intacta a amizade que tinha com meu amigo.

Jared atendeu ao telefone, explicando que o irmão já estava em casa mas estava dormindo. Prometi passar por lá depois da aula, e corri para me arrumar e não me atrasar.

Assim que cheguei, o treinador e alguns professores vieram me perguntar como ele estava. A escola inteira já sabia sobre a lesão, e era o assunto em pauta, discutido por todos os corredores.

Por meio de Angela, descobri que havíamos ganho o jogo do dia anterior por uma pequena vantagem. Eu sorri ante a notícia. Não queria nem imaginar a culpa que Booth abarcaria se o time tivesse perdido.

Aqueles meninos barulhentos com quem ele costumava andar, ou mesmo seus companheiros de time, não pareceram muito preocupados com sua saúde, e isso não me espantou.

O que me espantou foi Cam.

Eu estava saindo da escola quando ela me cumprimentou educadamente. Havia algo de  
irracional nisso, mas eu ainda sentia certa dificuldade em falar com ela em termos amigáveis.

No entanto, ela pareceu genuinamente preocupada com Booth, perguntou se ele já estava em casa e se eu ia visitá-lo.

-Estou indo agora mesmo.

-Se importa se eu for com você?

Dei de ombros. O que poderia fazer?

No entanto, no caminho para lá acabei por descobrir algumas coisas interessantets. Ela me perguntou sobre o que o médico havia falado, e fiquei impressionada quando, ao falar da lesão de LCA*, ela não só entendeu o termo como me fez algumas perguntas bem específicas sobre o assunto.

-Você realmente entende do assunto. – disse, um pouco impressionada.

Ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Me interesso por fisiologia. Quero cursar medicina.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Confesso que a primeira vez que a vi, andando com Booth, fiz um juízo antecipado dela. Cam não era como as outras garotas com quem ele havia saído.

Assim que chegamos Jared abriu a porta para nós e olhou, de uma para outra, um pouco impressionado. Eu deixei Cam subir até o quarto dele na minha frente, e fiquei encostada à porta enquanto os dois conversavam.

Booth estava com uma cara péssima. O rosto ainda marcado da briga, mas havia algo mais ali, um cansaço e uma tristeza dos quais eu não me lembrava.

Eu estava acostumada a ver o instinto protetor de meu amigo agir. Mas nunca havia  
sentido, de forma tão clara, esse tipo de instinto partir de mim.

Vendo como ele parecia frágil e triste, tinha vontade de colocá-lo no colo novamente e garantir que tudo ficaria bem, que eu estava ali. Mas então me lembrei da enxurrada de sentimentos que havia me acometido no dia anterior, e decidi parar de pensar naquilo.

-Amanhã não vou poder passar por aqui, mas entrego a matéria pra a Brennan, assim você não vai perder muita coisa. – ouvi Cam falar, já se afastando em direção à porta.

-Devo voltar logo à aula, Cam. Mas obrigado.

Ela sorriu e se despediu e, ao passar por mim sorriu também.

Dei um passo à frente.

-Você está com uma cara péssima.

Uma risada rouca brotou na garganta dele.

-Estou falando sério, Booth. Conseguiu dormir à noite? Está tomando os analgésicos?

-Estou bem, Bones. Há apenas alguns dias era você a paciente e eu a visita, não é?

Eu parei a alguns metros da cama. Ele me olhou por alguns instantes.

-Como estão as coisas em casa?

Dei de ombros.

-Para eles, é como se eu não existisse.

-Bom. Quero dizer, isso é bom, não é? Ao menos assim...

-Sim, Booth. É bom.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos e vi ele se mover, tencionando falar algo, mas mudar de ideia logo em seguida. Então me lembrei do que havia ouvido do irmão dele no dia anterior.

-O Jared me falou sobre a bolsa na NYU.

Ele encarou o joelho direito.

-Parece que não vou mais para lá, não é?

Me aproximei um pouco mais da cama.

-Posso ajudá-lo a procurar por faculdades se quiser, Booth. Você já está atrasado em mandar os pedidos, mas se trabalharmos juntos...

-Vou pensar a respeito. – respondeu ele, não parecendo muito motivado pela ideia.

Nos dias que se seguiram, adaptei meus horários para encaixar os horários dele também, assim ele não teria que andar desacompanhado. Mesmo que ele garantisse, com um sorriso, que não precisava de uma babá, sentia que não se opunha totalmente à minha companhia.

Na quinta-feira eu, Hodgins e Zack entregamos a pré-pesquisa ao orientador, e então estávamos livres do projeto pelas semanas seguintes. Os dois quiseram sair para comemorar, mas eu neguei, uma vez que havia combinado de encontrar com Booth na saída da fisioterapia.

Ele ainda reclamava sem parar do uso das muletas, e dependendo do lugar em que íamos, era realmente complicado contornar certos obstáculos ou subir escadas. Mas por duas semanas ele não poderia depositar o peso do corpo sobre o joelho machucado, e teria que comparecer às sessões de fisioterapia. A dor ainda surgia, vez ou outra, mas eu sempre estava pronta a lhe passar o analgésico certo, e policiá-lo para que não tomasse a dose errada. E ele podia ser um paciente bem chato na maior parte do tempo. Angela me disse que isso era normal em homens, reclamar ao mínimo desconforto, diferente das mulheres. Sim, tive que concordar com ela.

Uma semana se passou nessa dinâmica. Certa terça eu e Booth estávamos sentados no refeitório conversando, quando dois garotos se aproximaram com suas bandejas. Um deles deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de meu amigo.

-Ei, caras! – disse Booth, cumprimentando eles.

-Sinto muito pelo que houve com o seu joelho. – disse um deles, baixo e de cabelos claros.

-Fazer o quê... – respondeu Booth com uma indiferença que eu sabia que não sentia. – Mas eu ouvi que por causa disso você virou titular do time.

O menino deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

-Não foi por mérito meu.

-Deixe de ser humilde. – disse o outro garoto, o cutucando com o cotovelo. – Seeley, sabia que a WUSTL fez uma proposta pra ele?

-Sério, cara?

Eu ergui os olhos. Sabia que isso queria dizer uma bolsa na Universidade em St. Louis. O garoto deu de ombros novamente.

-Meus pais ficaram realmente felizes.

Booth apertou a mão do colega.

-Parabéns por isso. Você merece.

Os três terminaram de conversar, e vi a expressão de meu amigo tornar a se fechar assim que os meninos foram embora. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, deixei de lado minha maçã para mirá-lo.

-Não vai terminar de comer?

Ele encarou a metade do sanduíche no prato.

-Não estou com fome.

Eu suspirei.

-Booth, você...

Ele bateu na bandeja, a fazendo deslizar alguns centímetros.

-Droga, deveria ser eu a pensar nas bolsas de faculdade!

Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, olhando para frente. Não conseguia encarar seus olhos, mas sabia como estava sua expressão da mesma forma. Queria, de alguma maneira, ajudá-lo.

Me lembrei de fatos há muito passados, de um Booth menino, triste por que se sentia culpado por não lamentar o fato do pai ter ido embora. E lembrei de minha mãe dizendo que eu deveria ter paciência e, no momento certo, confortá-lo.

E passei meu braço pelo ombro dele da mesma forma que havia feito daquela vez. Ele ergueu os olhos da bandeja para me encarar.

-Por que isso?

-Não sei, Booth. De alguma forma, quero te fazer se sentir melhor.

Ele abriu um sorriso e me senti vitoriosa.

-Você é incrível, Bones.

Eu sorri.

-Eu sei.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, nem eu nem ele capazes de afastar o olhar.

-Precisamos discutir seu horário. – consegui falar depois de algum tempo.

-Por quê?

-Você tem uma prova de física amanhã, já estudou?

-Não.

-Quando pretende estudar?

-Não sei.

-Olha, vamos fazer assim. Vou com você até a clínica, dou uma olhada na matéria enquanto durar sua sessão, e quando acabar, podemos repassar a matéria juntos.

-Você não precisa fazer isso.

-Eu quero.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, e me mantive firme.

-Está bem então. Física vai ficar mais interessante com você para me ajudar.

-Mas a matéria vai ser a mesma, como pode ficar mais...

Ele riu e eu parei de tentar entender, feliz apenas por tê-lo feito sorrir.

Passamos parte da tarde debruçados sobre os livros de física, sem descanso, e quando me dei conta já havia anoitecido por completo.

-Ei, pequena. – disse Hank, trazendo uma caneca de chá para mim e outra para Booth. – Não judie demais dele, está bem?

-Eu não estou fazendo isso! – respondi, preocupada, e os dois riram. Hank se afastou, subindo as escadas e olhei para Booth curiosa.

-Por que seu avô insiste em nos chamar assim, como se fôssemos crianças? Nem de longe que você é baixinho, e eu não sou mais pequena.

Booth sorriu.

-Nós nunca vamos deixar de ser crianças para ele.

Eu refleti sobre aquele pequeno fato e cheguei à conclusão que não me incomodava. Era um apelido, assim como o apelido que apenas Booth usava comigo.

Nós dois continuamos estudando, e estávamos quase terminando quando ouvimos a porta da frente se abrir.

-Jared? Onde esteve? - perguntou Booth assim que o irmão entrou no hall.

-Eu falei que ia sair com meus amigos. – respondeu ele, na defensiva.

-Venha aqui.

-Por quê?

-Venha até aqui.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas veio até a mesa onde nós dois estávamos sentados.

-Ei, Tempe. – disse, só então notando que eu também estava ali.

-Jared! – exclamou Booth – Você bebeu!

-Só umas cervejas, nada de mais. Não precisa fazer um escândalo por isso, _mãe._

-Cara, não é essa a questão! – exclamou Booth, explodindo. – Em pleno dia de semana você chega em casa cheirando a bebida! E olha a sua idade!

-Seel, você não manda em mim, tá legal?

Os tons de voz começaram a aumentar e eu levantei, me colocando entre os dois.

Jared virou para mim zangado, mas assim que me viu, suavizou a expressão.

-Você tinha me prometido, Jared. – disse, brava, o mirando.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos sem dizer nada. Então mirou o irmão mais uma vez.

-Mal aí, tá legal? Estou indo dormir.

E subiu as escadas rápido.

-O que ele prometeu a você?

-Que iria tentar não te trazer problemas.

-Por que ele prometeu isso?

-Por que eu pedi. Booth, nada mudou desde que éramos criança. O Jared continua a ser um bebê.

Ele concordou, acenando a cabeça.

-A idade mental dele deve ser a de um bebê mesmo.

Eu olhei o relógio, notando quão tarde já era.

-Booth, preciso ir para casa. Mesmo Michael não estando lá, não quero abusar da paciência da Lauren.

-Não quer... dormir aqui? Eu fico com o sofá dessa vez.

Eu não ergui os olhos.

-Não, Booth. Vou para casa que é melhor.

-Só se você deixar o Pops te levar. Senão não sai daqui.

Eu suspirei. Já me sentia dando trabalho demais, quando Booth me levava em casa. E agora que ele não podia dirigir, era duplamente trabalhoso ter que chamar o avô dele.

-Você me deixa sem opção. – disse, achando ainda pior ter que dormir na casa  
dele. De alguma forma, o pensamento me incomodava mais do que naquela primeira vez.

-Eu sei. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Poucos minutos depois ele foi até a garagem se despedir de mim, e deixou um beijo em minha bochecha antes que eu entrasse no carro, me agradecendo por toda a ajuda. Hank já estava sentado ao volante, nos observando em silêncio, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Me sentei rápido, sentindo minhas faces esquentarem. Eu não era uma garota de corar com o que quer que fosse, não ficava facilmente embaraçada. E eu não daria a Booth a oportunidade de notar que eu estava embaraçada naquele momento.

Mas assim que Hank deu a ré e o carro saiu da garagem, eu notei o sorrisinho convencido no rosto de meu amigo, e tive certeza que ele percebera.

* * *

_*lesão de LCA - lesão do ligamento cruzado anterior_


	27. Uma declaração e uma promessa

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Ok, capítulo monstruoso! Mas tenho a impressão que se parasse antes, algumas pessoas não iam ficar satisfeitas. __Fato: A chacoalhada final da Angela foram minhas palavras saindo da boca dela. *Autora perdendo a paciência e dando um pedala na personagem* _

_**Addle**, estamos chegando lá... **mary-gwg**, desculpe ter te deixado louca semana passada. Mas como prometido, essa semana no prazo! Sua ideia é boa, quando terminar a história imprimo ela, vai ficar legal. :) Só que vai ser um calhamaço... hahaha **Thath**, mais uma lendo minha mente? Esse capítulo corresponde a um pedido seu. Não sei se da forma que você gostaria, mas corresponde.** dani**, fico feliz em saber que está parecido com a série. Obrigada. **World of Magic**, thanks! **Angie,** pedido concedido, cheque o capítulo. ;) É, cultura até pra mim, afinal, tive que pesquisar o assunto. hahaha Fale isso pros diretores de Bones, eu aceito o emprego! **girl-love-bones, **querida: eu me sinto importante por você se sentir importante que eu responda a você. Quanto ao segundo tópico do seu review, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: sou adepta dos finais felizes.  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**27. Uma declaração e uma promessa**_

Estávamos na segunda semana desde que Booth sofrera o acidente, e o humor dele ainda não era dos melhores. Passei por algumas situações complicadas com Angela e ele. Minha amiga iria fazer 16 anos no final de semana, e não parava de falar na festa que daria, com tremenda empolgação. Booth demonstrou interesse, mas eu sabia que era apenas para ser educado com Angela. Ultimamente, devido ao desconforto do joelho, ele gostava de passar grande parte do tempo em casa.

Ir para a casa dele depois da aula ou das sessões de fisioterapia já havia se tornado um hábito, e naquele dia não foi diferente. E ao me aproximar do sobrado conhecido, eu não imaginava que a tarde que começaria comum teria um desfecho tão inusitado.

-Eu realmente estudei para esta prova, não acredito...

-A terceira questão era uma pegadinha, e você caiu direitinho. Já disse que se não se concentrar...

-Eu estava com dor, está bem? Não dá pra fazer nada com esse joelho machucado, nem mesmo pensar.

Nós havíamos chego até a casa dele, e eu abri a porta para que ele passasse com as muletas.

-Como está agora? Você tomou os analgésicos de manhã?

-Tomei, mas até parece que eles não fazem mais efeito.

Eu segurei as muletas para ele, que se largou no sofá.

-Vou pegar um pacote com gelos.

Fui até a cozinha, acertando de primeira a gaveta de sacolas plásticas, e tirando a bandeja de gelos do freezer.

-Você já ligou pra Angela? - veio a voz dele, da sala.

-Esse assunto de novo, Booth? Não acho que a gente deva ir, podemos deixar esse cinema pra depois. Além do mais, a Angela está ocupada com o aniversário dela, aposto que nem lembrou.

-Fiquei duas semanas em casa, sem fazer nada, caramba. Com sorte essa semana vou largar essas malditas muletas.

-Se a inflamação diminuir. - disse eu, voltando para a sala. Ele suspirou. Sabia que estava frustrado. Naquela semana ouvira-o reclamar e levantar o tom de voz mais vezes do que ele faria normalmente.

Pousei o saco de gelos suavemente sobre o joelho dele, me agachando na frente do sofá. Não gostava nada de vê-lo tão desanimado.

Com o canto do olho, percebi que ele me mirava.

-Por que você anda fazendo tanto disso? – perguntei, direta.

-O quê?

-Me olhar.

-Você realmente não percebe quão linda é, não é?

Eu dei uma risada curta. Meus cabelos estavam em um corte reto e mal-cuidado, e sempre usava as mesmas calça jeans e all star.

-Eu estou falando sério. - disse a voz baixa dele. - Você é linda, Temperance.

Um arrepio desceu por minha espinha, e mirei os olhos escuros dele. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas era bom ouvir aquilo.

Não tive tempo de pensar em responder pois ele recomeçou a falar, parecendo momentaneamente embaraçado.

-Bones, há algo que quero falar. Na verdade, faz um tempo já...

-Fale.

Ele mirou as próprias mãos, então respirou fundo e me encarou.

-Lembra quando você falou que eu era um cara que cada semana ficava com uma?

-E estava certa.

-Sim, estava certa, mas já não sou mais assim, certo?

-Tenho que admitir que você mudou nesse ponto, Booth.

-E lembra como você tinha dito que não queria ser só mais uma conquista minha? – prosseguiu ele.

Eu senti minha respiração ficar levemente mais acelerada. Onde ele queria chegar com aquela história?

-Bones, eu quero que você saiba... que você nunca seria só uma conquista para mim.

Ele estava fazendo o que eu achava que ele estava fazendo?

-Durante todo esse tempo fui atrás dessas garotas, uma atrás da outra, e sempre, sempre faltava algo. E eu não percebia o que era, não entendia por que eu não me satisfazia com nenhuma delas. Mas desde que não saí mais com essas garotas, desde que parei de andar com aqueles antigos colegas e a maior parte do tempo passo com você, desde então percebi uma coisa.

Por que eu estava segurando a respiração?

-Era você que eu estava procurando, Bones.

-Eu? – consegui murmurar.

-Você. Não literalmente. Quero dizer, eu procurava as suas características, mas nunca iria encontrar em outra garota por que, bem, você é única.

-Booth eu...

-Não, me deixe falar até o final ou não vou conseguir.

Eu me retesei, o mirando com atenção.

-Eu poderia ter simplesmente usado de meu charme, sim, eu sei usá-lo bem. Mas eu nunca faria algo que você não quisesse, Bones, por isso optei por lhe falar isso tudo primeiro. Eu quero arriscar ir em frente com isso, o que você me diz?

-Um relacionamento, você quer dizer?

Ele concordou. Seus olhos eram esperançosos, e vê-lo me encarando daquela forma só fazia eu me sentir pior, sabendo o que eu teria que fazer a seguir.

Me ergui devagar, ainda o mirando. E delicadamente, coloquei uma mão na bochecha dele, deixando um beijo leve na outra.

-Me desculpe. – disse, baixinho.

E, antes que a mão dele alcançasse a minha, me afastei e saí.

Eu precisava de tempo para pensar.

Pensar racionalmente.

Eu já havia pensado exaustivamente naquilo, não muito tempo atrás. E qual havia sido minha decisão? Eu estaria lá, como _amiga._

_Ele corresponde!_ Parte de minha mente lembrou. _Um de meus medos era me decepcionar, mas ele se sente da mesma forma. _

_Da mesma forma? _Balancei a cabeça com força, como se isso pudesse colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Desde quando eu estava decidida que queria um relacionamento com ele?

Como não poderia deixar de ser, naquela noite eu escrevi. E depois de algumas horas, o aperto em meu peito parecia um pouco menor. Mas deixar as palavras fluírem não havia afastado uma imagem de minha cabeça. A imagem de Booth sentado, a tristeza em seu olhar, enquanto observava eu me afastar.

Meu melhor amigo. O único que sempre esteve lá para mim. E o que eu fazia? O magoava.  
_É apenas mais uma prova de que vocês não podem ficar juntos. Você só o magoaria, de novo e de novo._

Mas eu já nem sabia mais o que pensar.

Nos dias seguintes eu fugi. Feito uma covarde, eu fugi. Mas à época parecia o mais certo a se fazer.

Ou talvez o mais fácil.

Angela estava ocupada com os preparativos da festa, por isso não notou que eu já não estava andando sempre acompanhada de Booth. Quando ela perguntou algo a respeito disso, eu disse que estava precisando colocar em dia alguns trabalhos, por isso estava indo diretamente para minha casa depois da aula.

Booth tentou ligar para mim, mas eu puxei o telefone, e o coloquei novamente no gancho assim que tocou. Como Booth não era alguém de desistir fácil, deixei o telefone desencaixado do gancho pelo resto da noite. Sabia que era ele, aquele era o horário em que ele ligava todas as noites.

Algumas vezes ele me chamou, quando nos deparávamos nos corredores da escola, mas eu apenas dizia um não delicado. Podíamos ser amigos, mas não deveríamos ir além, ele precisava entender isso. Eu o prejudicava. E era injusto fugir, mas ainda não conseguia encará-lo.

No sábado de manhã, tomei meu café da manhã e declarei que só iria voltar no domingo. Lauren disse um ok, sem me olhar. Michael estaria de volta na segunda, e eu não estava nada ansiosa por aquilo. Ao menos aproveitaria o final de semana até lá.

Fui até Angela à tarde, uma vez que ela havia insistido para que eu a ajudasse a se trocar, e dormisse na casa dela depois da festa. Me esforcei em não transparecer nada do que sentia, como aquela situação com Booth me afetara. Sou boa nisso, em não deixar minhas emoções me denunciarem, e minha amiga estava feliz demais com a festa para realmente prestar atenção nisso.

Cheguei mesmo a me divertir enquanto nos arrumávamos e conversávamos. Ela me emprestou um vestido que tinha, e que serviu perfeitamente em mim. Por sorte, tínhamos alturas parecidas, e usávamos o mesmo número de sapato. Não sei o que seria de mim se tivesse que me arrumar sozinha.

O vestido que Angela havia comprado para ela era todo vermelho, com apenas um ombro à mostra, a cintura bem demarcada e a saia rodada.

-Esse vestido ficou lindo em você.

-Eu sei! – respondeu ela, quase pulando de alegria. – E eu já sei qual você vai usar!

Ela tirou do armário um vestido azul-marinho, com alças largas e um pequeno decote.

-Eu ainda não usei. Não faz muito meu tipo, sabe? Mas acho que ficaria perfeito em você.

Eu experimentei o vestido, que era feito de um tecido um tanto elástico, o que demarcou meus seios e minha cintura.

-Tem certeza, Ange? – perguntei, sentindo o tecido se moldar ao meu corpo.

-Bren, ficou perfeito! Dê uma olhada!

Eu caminhei até o espelho e parei, me avaliando. O tecido dava uma forma realmente bonita ao corpo, e eu gostei daquela cor. Todos os dias eu usava as mesmas roupas uma vez que, sendo uma_ foster kid_, tinha que carregar só o que coubesse no saco de lixo escuro, que sempre usavam quando nos mudavam de casa. Era bom usar algo diferente, que me fizesse sentir bem, para variar um pouco.

-Gostei, Ange.

-Perfeito, vamos para a maquiagem!

Angela estava realmente empolgada com aquela história toda e, depois de muito tempo, conseguimos nos aprontar.

O pai dela nos levou até o salão onde seria a festa, e enquanto eles paravam à porta para conversar com o organizador, entrei no lugar. Ele estava todo decorado com balões e toalhas de mesa vermelhos, e uma iluminação indireta que acentuava os detalhes. Em um palco, no centro do ambiente, vi uma banda de rock afinar os instrumentos.

Havia poucas pessoas, a maior parte organizadores ou garçons. Mas então vi Hodgins a um canto, e ele estava conversando...

Com Booth.

Ele estava sem as muletas, e parecia comentar algo animadamente com o outro. Parecia bem.

Hodgins me viu parada, e fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

Cumprimentei os dois normalmente, e Booth não agiu de forma diferente tampouco. Era como se houvesse um acordo silencioso entre nós, para que agíssemos como se nada tivesse acontecido. O único momento em que notei algo de diferente na forma como ele me olhou foi logo que cheguei, e um brilho tomou os olhos dele. Mas logo que sumiu, ele voltou ao tratamento formal e imparcial.

Nós três ficamos um tempo conversando sobre Angela, e em quão ela parecia feliz. Hodgins estava radiante de felicidade também, só parecendo apreensivo quando o pai dela veio cumprimentar os dois, que não havia visto ainda.

-Ele sabe sobre o namoro? – perguntou Booth, baixinho.

-Contamos a ele essa semana – respondeu Hodgins, fazendo uma careta – Nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida.

Booth riu, e nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns ínfimos segundos. Então ele parou de rir, olhando para o outro lado.

Aos poucos alguns convidados começaram a chegar, e Angela me chamou, querendo me apresentar a algumas pessoas.

Eu estava conversando com Douglas, um primo de Angela que parecia se interessar bastante por história. Eu ouvia ele falar sem realmente prestar atenção no que ele falava, quando notei Booth a um canto. Ele estava sozinho, e o vi se encostar à parede.

E toda aquela preocupação que senti semanas atrás ressurgiu de forma assustadora. Sem avisar por que, me afastei do menino, indo diretamente até meu amigo.

-Está bem? – perguntei baixinho, me aproximando.

Ele me olhou meio incerto por alguns momentos, mas eu o encarei de volta. Só estava preocupada.

-Eu já consigo andar normalmente, até dar uma corridinha. Mas às vezes a dor reaparece.

-Você não tem nenhum analgésico leve?

-Não, só trouxe minha carteira...

Me lembrando de algo, baixei os olhos para a bolsa que Angela havia me emprestado. Tinha colocado a pequena pochete que sempre carregava comigo ali e, depois de remexer um pouco, a achei. A caixa de analgésicos ainda estava dentro dela, esquecida. Havia estado ali desde antes de nosso 'problema', quando andávamos pra cima e pra baixo juntos.

-Bones, você é um anjo. – disse ele, pegando um dos comprimidos que eu estendi.

-Um anjo? – perguntei, sem entender.

Ele riu.

Eu ri.

Nos encaramos.

Aquilo era fácil.

Ficar à vontade com ele era fácil.

-Eu vou... – ele ergueu o comprimido , apontando para a mesa de refrigerantes. Eu concordei, e o observei se afastar.

-Brennan! – me virei assustada, e Angela estava ao meu lado, me puxando pelo braço.

-O que foi, Ange?

-O Jack me contou umas coisas, ah meu Deus, como eu fui tão cega? Não te dei atenção a semana inteira, perdi tantas dicas importantes, logo quando você precisava de mim...

-Angela, do que você está falando?

-De você e Booth. Vocês dois brigaram? O que aconteceu? Ah, eu devia ter percebido, que péssima amiga que sou!

-Ange, não vamos discutir isso hoje, agora!

Ela olhou em volta.

-Temos uns dez minutos antes que eles comecem a projeção de fotos, vem comigo.

Ela me puxou para o corredor dos banheiros.

-Você deveria ficar na sua festa. – reclamei.

-Eu não vou conseguir ficar na minha festa com minha melhor amiga triste por causa de um garoto, e por que não dei bola para ela a semana inteira.

-Está tudo bem, mesmo. – disse eu depois que entramos no banheiro.

-Querida, você tem dez minutos. Rápido, a versão resumida da história.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a minha amiga. Ela estava falando sério. Com a mão estendida, segurava a porta para que ninguém entrasse.

-Acho que o acidente do Booth com o joelho pode ter me feito perceber algumas coisinhas.

-Que coisinhas?

-Que talvez, você esteja certa. Que, uma vez que nunca me apaixonei e não sei como é, talvez eu esteja apaixonada. Talvez goste do meu amigo de infância de uma forma romântica.

Ela soltou um gritinho que, tenho certeza, dava pra ser ouvido de longe.

-Mas eu também percebi que é arriscado demais expor isso, Angela. Eu já expliquei os motivos para você.

-Brennan, não comece com essa história, por favor. Eu acho... – ela parou, franzindo a testa e apertando os olhos. – Espere um pouco... o Jack me disse que você e Booth estavam frios um com o outro hoje. E ouvi de algumas garotas da escola que vocês mal andaram juntos durante a semana. Não me diga... Brennan, não me diga que você falou algo para ele!

-Não, Ange.

Ela soltou a respiração, parecendo aliviada.

-Ele falou algo para mim.

-Me conte! Em detalhes!

-Mas achei que tínhamos só dez min...

-Então é bom começar logo.

-Olha, foi um dia que ele estava reclamando de dor. Eu coloquei gelo no joelho dele e ele me encarou sem falar nada, e ele tem feito muito disso ultimamente. Eu perguntei o porquê e ele me disse que eu sou linda.

-Brennan!

-E daí começou a explicar como ele não saía mais com aquelas garotas com quem costumava sair, e disse algo sobre estar procurando minhas características nelas, e em como ele nunca conseguiria por que eu sou única.

Senti Angela agarrar meu braço com força. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Que fofo! E depois?

-Ele disse que queria dar uma chance a isso, a nós.

E o que você falou?

-Eu beijei a bochecha dele... me desculpei e saí.

O sorriso no rosto dela imediatamente se desfez.

-Você _o quê_?

-Eu disse pra você, Ange. Eu não quero.

Ela ergueu as mãos, exasperada. Então me mirou, a irritação transparecendo na voz.

-Ok, vamos repassar. Você gosta dele. Ele gosta de você. Vocês dois são amigos desde que estavam no jardim-de-infância...

-Primário.

-Que seja! Ele é lindo, cavalheiro, educado. A família dele adora você. Você se sente bem com ele.

Concordei com cada item que ela pontuou. Era verdade.

-Brennan, sua tapada! O que está fazendo aqui, falando comigo, que ainda não foi lá e agarrou aquele grandalhão?

Eu comecei a falar, mas Angela me interrompeu.

-Não, Bren! Uma vez na vida, não pense! Não racionalize, não se feche. Se eu fosse boa em lógica eu conseguiria te provar que tudo que você me disse aponta para apenas um resultado, mas eu não sou boa, então vamos abordar a coisa de outra forma. Você precisa aprender a esquecer um pouco da cabeça. Agir por seu instinto, pelo seu coração!

-Eu considerei a oferta dele, Ange. – disse eu baixinho. Não queria que minha amiga pensasse que eu era alguém sem coração, quando na verdade sofria tanto por tê-lo magoado. – Mas há mais uma coisa. Ele está no terceiro ano, vai embora da cidade no próximo semestre.

-E daí?

-Vamos ficar separados.

-Os fins de semana existem para um propósito, querida. E férias? Telefonemas? Cartas? Vocês nunca vão estar completamente separados. E logo você também vai estar saindo do colégio pra entrar na faculdade. Logo você vai completar dezoito anos, e poder sair do sistema.

Eu mirei minha amiga com carinho. Angela é uma pessoa admirável. Ela sempre vê algo de bom em tudo, se há problemas ela os contorna com maestria e não se deixa abalar.

Ouvimos um barulho na porta, que ela ainda segurava.

-Está ocupado! – gritou Angela.

E nós duas rimos.

-Seria melhor você voltar para sua festa.

-Só se você me prometer que até o final da noite vai fazer o esforço de conversar com Booth. Contar a ele de seus medos.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Está bem, eu prometo.

Ela me abraçou.

-Me faça ficar orgulhosa de você.


	28. Wonderful tonight

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Eu queria abordar a festa nesse capítulo, mas ficou meio grande e não consegui colocar tudo que queria... __Então, ainda vamos ter algums surpresas por aí. __  
__Uma nota que esqueci de mencionar no capítulo anterior: Nos EUA, as festas de 16 anos são tão importantes para eles como são as de 15 para nós, motivo pelo qual eles se referem a elas como 'sweet sixteen', os doces dezesseis. E por isso que a Angela deu uma mega-festa._

_**Thayn,**__ muito obrigada! *autora corre e abraça virtualmente a leitora*__** Mary-gwg**__, thanks! Que bom que gostou do Booth e da Angela. Eu adoro escrever com os dois, na minha opinião eles formam um time perfeito a favor da Brennan. __**Mi16**__, obrigada! __**dani**__, isso acabou saindo inconscientemente. Mas sim, haverão alguns links com o episódio 100, acredito que no próximo capítulo. __**World of Magic**__, má, eu? Você ainda não viu nada! Muahuahuahua Ok, parei. __**girl-love-bones, **__afinal o capítulo saiu. Sério que eu escrevi, reescrevi, mandei pra beta e editei de novo... hahaha __**Kamila, **__vamos ter um pouco de ação, um pouco sim. Se fosse o caso eu aumentaria a classificação, mas eu não tenho o talento requerido para escrever algo ao nível de rating M... fazer o que... __**Angie**__, Brennan se declarando? Vai ter que ser da forma dela, certo? *autora tentando imaginar* __**Thath**__, viu só, ainda há esperanças! \o/_

_Trilha sonora do capítulo e motivo do título: Wonderful tonight, do Eric Clapton.  
_

_

* * *

__**Brennan's Song**_

_**28. Wonderful tonight**_

Saí do banheiro logo atrás de Angela, que foi se desculpar com o pai por ter sumido. Dei uma olhada pela salão, para as pessoas, agora sentadas às mesas. E então vi, a um canto, uma mesa com apenas um ocupante. Booth estava muito quieto, brincando distraidamente com o arranjo de mesa.

Caminhei até ele, resoluta. Estava decidida a seguir à risca o que Angela falara. Não pensar. Não racionalizar. Me deixar levar. Puxei a cadeira logo ao lado da de Booth, e sorri quando ele ergueu os olhos. Vi ele largar as fitas que ornavam o arranjo de flores, uma leve surpresa preenchendo seu rosto.

Me sentei, aproximando a cadeira da dele.

-Com licença, tem alguém aqui?

Eu ergui os olhos, descontente com a interrupção, e vi o garoto de cabelos escuros com quem conversara antes, Douglas. Ele apontava para a cadeira vaga do meu lado esquerdo. Olhei para Booth, e ele me olhou de volta. Dissemos que não havia ninguém.

Assim que ele sentou, começou a falar, como se nossa conversa de mais cedo ainda não tivesse acabado.

-Douglas? – disse eu, interrompendo a descrição dele sobre como havia ganho um concurso de soletrar. – Você pode ir pegar alguns refrigerantes para nós?

-Claro! – respondeu ele sorrindo, e se pondo em pé.

Me virei para Booth assim que ele se afastou, mas não consegui falar nada.

-Que refrigerante você quer? - perguntou o menino, voltando, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

-Qualquer coisa de maçã. – disse, já irritada.

-De maçã? Não acho que tenha algum desse. – disse Douglas, olhando pelas mesas.

-Então encontre.

Ele se afastou novamente, e quando olhei para Booth ele ria abertamente.

-Que forma de dispensar um garoto, Bones.

-Eu falei que não estava interessada em conversar, mas quem disse que ele ouviu?

-É claro que você falou. - disse ele, o sorriso aos poucos se desfazendo.

-A dor melhorou?

-Está melhor, obrigado.

-Booth... me desculpe pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias.

-Eu já devia esperar por isso, não é? – murmurou ele, soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Não, não devia. Eu não devia ter te tratado com indiferença, mas eu não...

-Não pôde evitar. Em um momento você pensou no que eu falei, ficou pesando todas as variáveis, imaginando todas as perspectivas, comparando os prós e contras, e de repente era muita coisa pra lidar e você entrou em pânico. E quando você entra em pânico, a forma mais fácil de lidar com isso é fugindo, fingindo que nada disso te afeta, e que você não sente tudo que sente.

Ele falou tudo de forma áspera, batendo na fita do arranjo novamente, como que para descontar a raiva. Eu fiquei algum tempo apenas o encarando. Como era possível ele saber o que se passava em minha cabeça? Me conhecer tão bem, quase melhor que eu mesma?

Ele respirou fundo, se acalmou. E me olhou nos olhos.

-Eu acertei, não foi?

-Em cheio. E... é um pouco assustador, sabe?

-Alguém te conhecer tão bem? Sinto isso o tempo todo com você, Bones. – ele deu de ombros - Você acaba se habituando.

E foi naquele exato instante que eu percebi.

Eu percebi que, não importando o que pensasse, o que quisesse sentir, já estava irrevogavelmente ligada a ele, da mesma forma que ele estava a mim, e não poderia voltar atrás.

Por maior que fosse meu medo (sim, era medo o que tinha), eu nutria sentimentos profundos por meu amigo.

Ouvi uma voz externa falando meu nome, mas foi só depois de alguns segundos que consegui tirar os olhos do rosto dele e notar que Douglas havia voltado.

-Pra nossa sorte, havia uma garrafa no freezer da cozinha. – disse ele, me estendendo um copo de uma bebida com cor de água suja.

Eu peguei o copo, me lembrando do que havia falado para que ele nos deixasse em paz. Não acreditava que ele realmente havia achado refrigerante de maçã. Olhei para Booth e ele estava se segurando muito para não rir, a mão disfarçadamente cobrindo a boca.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Douglas a ele, educado. – Foi você quem se machucou jogando basquete, não foi?

Dessa vez fui eu quem precisou de muita força de vontade para não rir. A situação toda era cômica demais. Estava conseguindo me controlar, até ouvir o 'Estou bem' estrangulado de Booth, e levantar os olhos para ele. Assim que nós dois nos encaramos, desatamos a gargalhar.

Douglas olhou de um para o outro, extremamente confuso, mas depois de perguntar algumas vezes o que estava acontecendo sem receber resposta, desistiu. Se sentou novamente à mesa, ainda nos encarando confuso.

Eu sequei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, respirando fundo. Há muito tempo não ria tanto. Murmurei um pedido de desculpas ao menino quando voltei a respirar normalmente.

Então as luzes se apagaram, e todos voltaram a atenção para a tela branca atrás do palco, que se iluminou. Se iniciou uma projeção com fotos de Angela, desde que ela era pequena, e por todo salão se ouviam risadas e coros de _owww_.

A última foto que surgiu antes que a tela escurecesse foi uma que tiramos da última vez que havíamos saído, nós quatro. Angela estava abraçada a Hodgins e eu, sentada ao lado de Booth. A mão dele estava em meu ombro de uma forma quase distraída, e notei, um pouco espantada, como ficávamos bem juntos. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse, diria que éramos um casal.

Assim que as luzes reacenderam, todos começaram a se erguer para a canção dos parabéns e vi Douglas nos encarar com um olhar desconfiado antes de se afastar.

-Acho que aquele cara estava a fim de você. – disse Booth baixinho para mim, enquanto nos aproximávamos da mesa onde Angela estava. A mão dele pousou na parte baixa das minhas costas de uma forma extremamente familiar.

-Ruim para ele. – respondi, sorrindo.

Paramos de andar, e eu virei o rosto para olhá-lo, às minhas costas. Ele me encarava com um olhar quente.

-Eu não falei isso antes... mas você está linda.

Percebi que ele falou muito baixo, com certo tremor na voz.

-Está com medo de algo?

-Da última vez que falei isso, levei um fora épico.

Eu sorri para tranquilizá-lo. _Não pense_, soou a voz de Angela em minha cabeça. _Não entre em pânico_, soou minha própria voz.

-Obrigada, Booth. E apesar de adorar vê-lo vestido no uniforme de basquete, uma vez que seus bíceps ficam à mostra, posso dizer que você ficou muito bem nesse terno. Combina com você.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de lado, um sorriso charmoso. Levou a mão ao bolso da calça e só então eu notei o cinto que ele usava.

-Convencido, é? – disse, uma nota de humor na voz.

-Pois é, pensei que ia pegar algumas garotas nessa festa... sabe como é, relembrar os velhos tempos, ver se ainda sou bom nisso. - disse ele, e consegui entender que estava brincando pela forma como falava - Mas ao que parece, vou voltar a ser um menino comportado. Encontrei uma que vale por dez.

-Pode apostar que sim.

Depois de todos terem cantado parabéns, Angela subiu ao palco, tomando o microfone. Começou a agradecer todas as pessoas que estavam ali, sua família, seus amigos. Fez um discurso para seu pai que, ao final dele, subiu para beijá-la. Então começou a falar de Hodgins. Olhando para o sorriso imenso dela, me lembrei da promessa que havia feito há pouco, de contar a Booth a respeito de meus medos.

-Me desculpe por ter ido embora. – murmurei, me virando levemente para que ele pudesse me ouvir. -Eu achava que não poderia aceitar o que você oferecia.

A resposta dele veio no mesmo tom baixo.

-Por quê?

-Não queria perder o que temos.

-Bones, nós nunca vamos perder o que temos! Nem que vivêssemos um milhão de anos.

-Isso não é nem remotamente possível...

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, e eu sorri.

-Muito literal. Entendi.

Ergui os olhos novamente, e algo pareceu mudar em sua expressão, como se percebesse algo.

-Você tem medo que eu vá embora?

-Por que diz isso?

-É isso, não é? Você tem medo de perder as pessoas, tem medo que elas vão embora, como seus pais e seu irmão.

Eu não olhei para ele, encarando meus próprios pés.

-Você não vai me perder, Bones. Eu não te deixei para trás em oito anos, mesmo enquanto moramos longe. E não vai ser agora que eu vou deixar.

Ergui os olhos novamente, e ele me encarava. Fiquei presa no brilho que havia ali, brilho este que eu não havia mais visto desde que o deixei para trás naquela fatídica tarde.

-Brennan.

Os olhos chocolate dele estavam quentes, escuros.

-Minha querida amiga.

Só então notei que Angela, ainda no palco, continuara a falar, olhando para mim.

- Em tão pouco tempo nos tornamos inseparáveis. Ela nem sempre entende o que eu falo, e eu, na maior parte das vezes, não entendo o que ela fala. E ainda assim somos as melhores amigas. Isso é incrível. Querida, obrigado por tudo. Quero que você seja feliz.

Eu sorri para ela, enquanto ainda sentia a mão quente de Booth em minhas costas. As duas pessoas que mais me importavam no mundo.

Mais tarde a banda de rock começou a tocar uma das músicas que eu sabia que era a favorita de Angela, e isso se provou verdade quando a vi saltar da cadeira para dançar no meio do salão. Fiquei a observá-la por algum tempo, feliz pela felicidade dela.

-Brennan, venha dançar! – gritou minha amiga, correndo para a mesa onde eu e Booth estávamos sentados e me pegando pela mão.

Eu fiquei na dúvida por alguns segundos. Olhei para ele ao meu lado, a mão repousando na perna direita. Virei novamente para Angela, e neguei o convite.

Minha amiga fez uma cara que, eu sabia, era sua expressão de desafio. Vi-a se aproximar de Booth e cochichar algo no ouvido dele. Então caminhou até o palco para falar com os integrantes da banda.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei para meu amigo.

-Não sei. Ela me perguntou se eu conseguiria ficar em pé pelo tempo de uma dança.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Que se não for por muito tempo, não há problema.

Nós dois olhamos para ela, se afastando da banda, vitoriosa. Andou pelo salão até encontrar Hodgins, e começou a dançar com ele.

A música acabou e, assim que os primeiros acordes da música seguinte começaram, eu e Booth nos olhamos.

Ele riu, eu sorri.

-Mas como... você?

-Eu contei a ela, Booth.

-Vocês vão ter que dançar essa! – gritou minha amiga da pista, chamando a atenção de todos à volta.

Booth olhou para mim, se pondo em pé e estendendo a mão.

Eu o mirei antes de aceitar o convite.

Nunca que deixaríamos de dançar a nossa música.

Nunca que ficaríamos sentados enquanto _Hot Blooded_ tocava.

Caminhamos até a pista, já nos empolgando. Eu comecei a pular, cantando a letra, e ele me ajudou a cantar, fingindo que tocava uma guitarra.

Aquela canção dizia algo de especial sobre nós. Eu havia adorado, na primeira vez que ouvi em um disco antigo do _Foreigner_ de meu pai, muitos anos atrás. E quando cantarolava baixinho enquanto eu e Booth fazíamos o dever de casa, descobri que ele também a conhecia.

Enquanto crianças, não compreendíamos o sentido completo da letra. Mas cantávamos os versos, a plenos pulmões, no meu quarto ou no carro ou enquanto caminhávamos pela rua. E ouvir aquela música sempre me lembrava dele e descobri que a recíproca era verdadeira quando ele se mudou para São Francisco, e me confessou em uma carta que sempre que ouvia aquela música se lembrava de mim.

Os últimos acordes sumiram lentamente, e Booth ainda dedilhava sua guitarra imaginária. Ele abriu os olhos, me encarando com um sorriso.

-A nossa música, Bones.

Eu sorri de volta.

-A nossa música. – repeti baixinho.

Enquanto ainda estávamos parados nos encarando, a banda começou outra canção, mais lenta desta vez. Um e outro grupo de adolescentes se afastou em direção às mesas, rindo e conversando. As poucas pessoas que ficaram na pista começaram a dançar muito próximas.

Booth me olhou com aqueles olhos chocolate, a pupila deixando entrever apenas uma estreita faixa da íris.

-O que foi? – perguntei, sorrindo.

Ele se atrapalhou para responder. Começou a dizer algo e se interrompeu, gaguejando.

-Se você estiver cansado nós podemos... – comecei.

-Não! – dessa vez a resposta dele foi rápida. – Vamos dançar essa, Bones.

Eu concordei com um meneio, me sentindo estranha. Era como... atravessar uma linha imaginária há muito imposta.

Ergui as mãos para o ombro dele, enquanto as mãos dele desciam para minha cintura. E foi então que todo o embaraço e incerteza sumiram. As mãos dele eram quentes, e quando fizeram contato com meu corpo, senti aquele pequeno choque elétrico. Nos acomodamos um ao outro, braços e mãos e faces.

Aquilo era confortável, era bom, era certo.

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" __  
__(E então ela me pergunta, "Você se sente bem?")__  
__And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."__  
__(E eu digo, "Sim, me sinto maravilhoso esta noite)_

Booth começou a cantar a música baixinho, e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele. Ouvi-o inalar profundamente, como se quisesse sentir melhor o aroma de algo. Nossos pés se moviam lentamente, ao ritmo dos acordes, em uma sintonia perfeita.

Aquele me parecia o lugar mais confortável no qual poderia estar no momento. E enquanto estava ali, a cabeça suavemente repousada, observei os outros casais dançando. Alguns sussurrando no ouvido uns dos outros, outros de olhos fechados. Havia dois, dançando perto do palco, trocando um suave beijo no embalo da música.

Me lembrei da foto que havia visto mais cedo, na projeção. Será que nós dois estávamos exatamente como aqueles outros casais? Parecendo... namorados?

Minha mente começou a viajar pela possibilidade. A boca de Booth em meu ouvido, sussurrando palavras doces. Meus lábios nos lábios dele.

-Está com frio?

Neguei de forma monossilábica. Não havia conseguido conter o arrepio.

A música terminou e, quase que contra a vontade, soltei os ombros dele e nos separamos. Me pareceu que os centímetros entre nós eram metros, e que eu nunca voltaria a ficar aquecida novamente. Mas então ele sorriu – seu sorriso charmoso, seu sorriso que poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira – e olhou para baixo, para a minha mão.

Eu havia visto aquele mesmo gesto por parte de Hodgins, com Angela. Mas nunca vindo de Booth, comigo. Nunca o havia visto procurar minha mão, e aninhá-la na sua, segurando-a firmemente em seus dedos compridos.

Um pouco do calor voltou ao meu corpo.

Começamos a nos encaminhar para a mesa novamente, e estranhamente Booth não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim, suas pupilas ainda preenchendo seus olhos escuros.

Estranhamente, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele também.


	29. Sem medo

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Sei que tinha gente que estava esperando por isso, então me digam o que acharam. Eu tenho essa cena em mente desde o pequeno beijo dos dois na infância, fico feliz em finalmente conseguir incluí-la.__  
__Nina, obrigada pela super-betagem-múltipla._

_Obrigado a cada um de vocês que deixou review. Me faz feliz e me anima a escrever mais. Thayn, resposta à sua pergunta no capítulo. ;)  
_

_

* * *

**B****rennan's Song**_

_**29. Sem medo**_

Era tarde. Havia pouco mais de dez pessoas restantes. O pai de Angela havia saído mais cedo, dando uma carona para os membros da banda, seus amigos. Hodgins deixaria eu e Angela em casa, e depois Booth.

Quando o último dos convidados se despediu, Angela nos olhou e sorriu.

-Eu estou morta, mas imensamente feliz.

-Devíamos ir agora, não? – disse Hodgins, tentando conter um bocejo – Mais um pouco e o dia vai nascer.

Angela se pôs em pé.

-Jack, me ajude a achar meus sapatos. E preciso pegar meu casaco, e o resto dos presentes, assim podemos levar até o carro.

-Querem ajuda? – se ofereceu Booth.

-De forma alguma, cara. Não é muita coisa não. Vão indo até o carro, já chegamos lá.

Eu e Booth saímos então para a rua escura. Ouvindo o relampejar suave, olhamos para um e outro lado da via. Ao que parecia, uma chuva estava a caminho.

-Booth, tem uma farmácia 24 horas ali. – apontei, na outra esquina. – Não quer ir até lá e comprar alguns analgésicos? Mesmo os que eu tenho comigo estão acabando.

Ele concordou e seguimos, juntos, até lá. A mão dele novamente voou para a minha, e eu comecei a achar que poderia me acostumar com aquilo.

Não demoramos muito na farmácia, mas no momento que chegamos à porta percebemos que havia começado a chover.

Booth olhou para fora, avaliando a força da chuva. Não estava tão forte. Então tirou seu terno, jogando-o sobre os meus ombros.

-Não precisa...

Ele me cortou.

-Não reclame. – então estendeu a mão, pegando a minha novamente e me puxou para fora.

A chuva estava gelada, e as poças por onde pisávamos faziam a água chapiscar em minhas pernas.

-Vamos, Bones, mais rápido! – disse ele, aumentando levemente o passo.

-Booth, não force...

-Não estou forçando, está bem? Sei dos meus limites. É você que está andando feito uma tartaruga.

-Eu mal consigo andar com esse salto, como você quer que eu corra?

-Desse jeito a gente vai se ensopar.

-Eu já estou completamente molhada, Booth. – respondi eu, tentando acompanhar as passadas largas dele – Espero que a Angela realmente não goste muito desse vestido...

Eu parei por um momento, tirando as sandálias de salto alto.

-Você vai machucar os pés.

-É só até o carro.

Segurando as sandálias com uma das mãos corri ao lado de Booth. Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando tudo por alguns segundos. Ele sorria, e eu sorri também. Estávamos molhados, cansados e gelados, mas estávamos rindo. Estávamos nos divertindo como se ainda fôssemos duas crianças.

Eu senti um tremor percorrer meu corpo, resultado da chuva fria. Booth ainda segurava minha mão e, num movimento ágil, sem desenlaçá-las, ele passou a mão por cima da minha cabeça, de forma que seu braço envolvesse meus ombros e minha mão, ainda segurando a dele, ficasse sobre meu ombro esquerdo. Paramos de correr, já que pouca diferença fazia, e apenas andamos a passadas rápidas.

-Que bela ideia tivemos... – reclamou ele, de forma brincalhona.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele estava realmente próximo, podia sentir sua respiração quente contra a pele fria do meu pescoço.

Quando finalmente alcançamos o lugar onde o carro estava, eu não pude acreditar no que vi.

-Onde estão eles?

O carro estava fechado e vazio.

-Não chegaram ainda. Não acredito que corremos até aqui por nada.  
Booth ainda não havia me soltado, e eu delicadamente puxei minha mão de volta.

-O que está fazendo?

Eu havia jogado as sandálias no chão, e sentado no capô do carro, os braços cruzados.

-Nós já estamos ensopados mesmo, pra que voltar e depois ter que correr pra cá de novo? Eles logo devem chegar.

Ele concordou, olhando para baixo, sua camisa branca pesada da água.

-Estou tão a fim de matar um squint e uma desenhista. – disse ele rindo, vindo se postar à minha frente.

-Algo deve ter acontecido para eles se atrasarem. – respondi eu, tremendo involuntariamente de frio, mesmo vestindo o terno dele por cima de meu vestido.

O movimento não passou despercebido para os olhos dele, que se aproximou mais, me encarando. A noite toda eu havia visto aquele olhar vir dele. Um olhar quente e escuro, que eu nunca havia visto antes e não sabia como interpretar. Vi os olhos dele se fixarem em meus lábios, e outro tremor percorreu meu corpo, mas dessa a vez ele não tinha nada a ver com o frio. De repente a tarefa de respirar se tornou difícil.

Havia algo de sexy na forma como ele estava parado, o cabelo pingando água, os olhos nos meus lábios.

Eu percebi que ele estava mais perto. Mas me surpreendi ao me dar conta que era eu quem havia me inclinado. Ele tomou isso como uma permissão silenciosa, e começou a cobrir os poucos centímetros que nos afastavam, meus joelhos encostando-se aos quadris dele.

Devagar, como se certificando de que eu tinha certeza, ele baixou o rosto, me olhando nos olhos.

-Não vai correr, Bones?- Sussurrou, com uma voz rouca. Eu respondi, no mesmo tom.

-Não tenho oito anos, Booth.

Eu o encontrei no meio do caminho, e o primeiro roçar foi suave. Tão suave como nossa experiência quando éramos crianças. De olhos fechados, eu inalei o cheiro dele, o gosto de chuva. Então nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, dessa vez se demorando mais, e eu entreabri os meus, permitindo a ele o acesso à minha boca.

Nosso primeiro beijo foi doce, e reconfortante. Como estar em casa. Foi assim que eu me senti, como se voltasse para casa depois de muito tempo longe. O fraco gosto de chocolate e o cheiro de colônia, o princípio de barba dele roçando contra meu queixo, tudo misturado às gotas de chuva.

Quando não podíamos mais suportar ficar sem ar, nos separamos, mas não nos afastamos. Os olhos chocolate dele estavam lindos, quentes e brilhantes. Eu sorri. Ele encostou a testa contra a minha.

-Hoje eu percebi... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por uma voz.

-Santo Deus, vocês estão ensopados!

Nos viramos para ver Hodgins e Angela chegando, os dois embaixo de um guarda-chuva.

-E a culpa é de quem? – disse Booth depois de alguns segundos, mirando Hodgins.

-A culpa é de vocês por não pegarem um guarda-chuva. – respondeu ele, abrindo a porta do carro.

-Eu não acho que eles tenham se importado, Jack – disse Angela, sorrindo – Pareciam bem entretidos quando a gente chegou.

Eu baixei os olhos, sentindo, mesmo na chuva gelada, meu rosto esquentar. Não queria nem pensar quanto Angela havia visto, e a quantidade de perguntas que ela iria me fazer.  
Hodgins tirou alguns jornais do porta-malas, jogando no banco de trás.

-Tentem não molhar muito o banco... – murmurou ele, contrafeito.

Eu entrei no carro, Booth logo atrás de mim. Assim que ele sentou, passou o braço pelos meus ombros e eu não impedi.

Os dois ficaram um tempo ajeitando as caixas no porta-malas, e então também entraram no carro e fecharam as portas. Angela se virou para o banco de trás, jogando algo para mim.

-Ia esquecer minhas sandálias, Brennan?

Eu segurei o par de sandálias em minhas mãos. Havia realmente as esquecido, mas Angela não parecia zangada. Estava sorrindo, parecia divertida.

Hodgins ligou o carro, e eu me acomodei melhor no banco, a mão de Booth ainda abraçando meus ombros. Estranhamente, todos estavam em silêncio. Hodgins reclamou um pouco sobre os vidros embaçados, Angela bocejou, dizendo que estava com sono, mas nenhum de nós realmente começou uma conversa.

A certa altura em que não pude conter um arrepio de frio, senti Booth me puxar mais contra o corpo dele, também molhado. Eu adoraria tomar um banho e colocar algumas roupas secas. Mas isso queria dizer que eu também teria que me afastar do calor do corpo dele. Pensando apenas em aproveitar o momento, me deitei contra o peito dele, confortável.

Cedo demais, Hodgins parou o carro. Ele embicou na garagem e Angela abriu o portão eletrônico, assim não teríamos que descer na chuva.

-Senhoritas, entregues sãs e salvas. – disse ele, com um sorriso para nós.

Eu não me mexi.

Hodgins beijou Angela nos lábios, falando que mais tarde ligaria para ela. Eu finalmente me ergui, sabendo que não poderia ficar ali para sempre.

-Bones... – disse Booth baixinho, liberando meus ombros, mas segurando minha mão. – Obrigado. Por tudo.

Eu sorri, apertando a mão dele, que segurava a minha tão delicadamente.

Angela já havia descido do carro, e me esperava pacientemente.

-Tomem o tempo que quiserem. Sério.

Olhamos de um para outro dos dois, e vi que Booth ficou tão embaraçado como eu fiquei.

-Então, hoje à noite você vai estar em casa? Eu te ligo, no horário de sempre.

Eu concordei com um meneio e abri a porta do carro. Hodgins ligou o motor novamente, e Angela se virou para abrir a porta da casa.

E Booth aproveitou o momento para me puxar, deixando um último beijo em meus lábios.

-Durma bem, Bones.

Eu desci do carro, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

O que havia acabado de acontecer?

Angela nem havia encostado a porta ainda, o interrogatório começou.

-Brennan, o que aconteceu? Quero saber tudo! Como é beijar ele? Meu Deus, o que ele falou?

Eu ri, as perguntas quicando em minha mente.

-Angela, por favor, me deixe colocar umas roupas secas...

Ela encostou a porta e me seguiu pela casa, continuando a torrente de perguntas.

-Sério, Bren, não acredito que você realmente cumpriu o combinado! Quero dizer, você demorou eras pra cair na real, mas eu achei... e que hora você escolheu pra falar com ele, não? Logo quando comecei meu discurso para você?

Havíamos alcançado o quarto dela e, enquanto falava ela pegou uma toalha no armário. Eu sorri.

-Tentei falar antes, mas o Douglas nos deu um pouco de trabalho...

-Ah, não creio! O Douglas estava caidinho por você, mas eu não me toquei. Não até ele vir até mim reclamando por eu não tê-lo avisado que você estava saindo com o 'cara do basquete'.

-Ele falou isso?

-Falou. E tenho que dizer que, nessa hora eu realmente fiquei orgulhosa de você!

Eu baixei os olhos, ouvindo o ruído de água pingando. Angela seguiu meu olhar, até a poça de água no tapete.

-Onde estou com a cabeça hoje, Bren? Vá tomar um banho, você está inteirinha molhada!

-Me desculpe pelo vestido. E pelas sandálias.

-Está tudo bem. Quero dizer, valeu a pena, não valeu?

Eu não respondi, mas senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto enquanto caminhava até o banheiro.

-É claro que valeu... – ouvi Angela falar ainda, antes de fechar a porta.

_And I don't know why but whith you I'd dance__  
__(E eu não sei por que mas com você eu dançaria)__  
__In a storm on my best dress__  
__(Em uma tempestade em meu melhor vestido)__  
__Fearless__  
__(Sem medo)_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless__  
__(É um primeiro beijo, é perfeito)__  
__It's really somehing__  
__(É realmente algo)__  
__It's fearless__  
__(É destemido)_


	30. Minha cabeça, seu coração

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Mil perdões pela demora! Essa semana não deu para postar mais cedo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, meio de transição. No próximo voltamos à vida real._

_A propósito, Capítulo 30? **O.o** Não achei que iria tão longe com essa história! Obrigada a todos que lêem, adicionam nos favoritos, nos alertas, e deixam comentários. O incentivo de vocês é tudo. **:)**  
_

_**joanne loves bb.,** obrigado a você por ler e comentar! E eu acho beijos na chuva tudodebom! **Kamila**, se eu falar que não sei você acredita? Meu plano inicial era de passar por três fases: infância, adolescência e vida adulta. Ainda pretendo mantê-lo, então acho que ainda temos chão pela frente. **desch . lover**, esses dois são meus orgulhinhos. Meio lentos, mas chegam lá... quanto à sua pergunta... depende do que você considera o próximo passo. **Thayn, **obrigaada! **Angie**, que bom que agradei com o beijo! E, eu, aprontar gracinhas? De onde você tirou isso? Hahaha **mary-gwg, **vou mandar a fic junto com meu currículo pra ele, será que ganho uma vaguinha? **Eliane Lucelia, **muito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo, é ótimo ter a certeza que vocês estão curtindo a história. **Mikaelly**, obrigado por estar sempre acompanhando, e obrigada pelo comentário. **Thath**, tenho que concordar com o finalmente... obrigada!  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**30. Minha cabeça, seu coração**_

O dia clareava quando nós duas, de banho tomado e maquiagem removida, nos deitamos para descansar. Ficamos um tempo ainda conversando, e Angela me fez recitar em detalhes tudo que havia acontecido na festa. Me pediu, mais de uma vez, para descrever como era beijar Booth.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas finalmente fomos dormir.

Quando despertei, horas depois, fiquei um tempo deitada na cama, tentando me lembrar onde estava e que dia da semana era, naquele momento antes de despertar completamente, em que tudo é como qualquer outro dia comum.

Mas aquele era um dia muito diferente, e ainda me lembro muito claramente das sensações, à medida que despertava e me recordava, aos poucos, de tudo que havia acontecido.

Tudo estava igual, mas eu estava mudada. Mesmo depois de finalizar a conversa com Angela, eu ainda ficara um tempo pensando nos acontecimentos da noite, na forma como Booth havia me beijado, mudando toda e qualquer noção pré-definida que eu tivesse de nós dois.

Havíamos crescido juntos, beijar ele devia ser como beijar um irmão... e quão distante disso havia sido.

-Você está de extremo bom humor. – disse Angela para mim, quando estávamos sentadas à mesa do café da tarde. – Pois mesmo sendo nossa primeira refeição, já eram quase três da tarde.

-Estou. – respondi para ela. O tempo todo, e ela estava certa. Booth estava certo. Meus dois melhores amigos, e eu não dei ouvido a eles.

Estar com Booth daquela forma me fazia bem, pensei, um suspiro involuntário escapando de meus lábios.

-Que bonitinho, você está apaixonada!

-Não estou, Angela! – disse eu imediatamente. Sim, eu me sentia bem, e isso provavelmente se devia à endorfina. Algo químico. "Estar apaixonado" seria uma forma muito... de garotinha para colocar isso.

Mas Angela me ignorou completamente, e continuou a falar.

-Eu e Jack vamos até o parque hoje, você não quer ligar para o Booth...

-Não, Angela. – disse, me lembrando de nosso embaraço enquanto os dois nos observavam, no dia anterior. – Acho que vou passar na casa dele antes de ir para a minha, precisamos conversar.

Minha amiga sorriu, mas então congelou o movimento, como se reletindo sobre o que eu falara.

-Brennan, não me vá fazer uma besteira.

-Besteira? Por que eu faria isso?

-Sei lá, talvez agora que tudo passou, você queira analisar friamente e chegar à conclusão que foi um erro o que aconteceu ontem. - então Angela parou de falar, levando as mãos à cabeça - Não, Brennan! Não ouça o que estou falando!

-Não vejo que mal há em analisar as coisas, Angela. Acredito que as pessoas seriam mais felizes se fizessem isso com mais frequência.

-Como isso, posso saber? – ela parecia cética.

-Se as pessoas realmente avaliassem a situação, pesassem a decisão antes de fazê-la, não haveria tantos divórcios, filhos não desejados, alunos desistindo de cursos nas faculdades por que não era o que pensavam.

-Você realmente acredita nisso?

-Claro. Isso é produto de se fazer as coisas sem pensar.

-Você nunca fez nada sem pensar, Brennan?

-Eu não... – eu comecei a me justificar, mas então parei. Poderia eu realmente afirmar, sem erro, que nunca havia feito nada sem pensar?

-Quando o gato do Booth te deu aquele beijão ontem, você pediu tempo pra pensar a respeito? Pesar os prós e os contras?

-Não, mas...

-E você acha que se tivesse tido tempo para pensar, levando em conta tudo que me falou antes, de quão arriscado era se envolver com ele, teria realmente ido em frente e o beijado?

-Se eu tivesse pensado a respeito, eu não...

-E você acha que foi ruim beijá-lo?

-Não, de forma alguma, mas...

-Então você está se contradizendo, querida!

Eu olhei para a minha amiga, me sentindo derrotada. Angela é perspicaz, e ela com certeza havia ganho o argumento. Mesmo que não tenha me deixado terminar uma frase sequer.

-Brennan, ouça. Não estou dizendo que tudo que você fizer na vida deve ser um ato louco e impensado. Só estou dizendo que, de vez em quando, é bom deixar a cabeça de lado e ser levada pelo momento, sabe? As coisas que acontecem naturalmente, inesperadamente, são as melhores recordações que você vai guardar.

Eu estava sentimental? Naquele momento, eu realmente senti meus olhos arderem. Era lindo o que Angela acabara de falar, e talvez ela estivesse certa.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto caminhava até a casa de Booth comecei a refletir sobre uma coisa. A primeira vez que o vi, na minha casa na árvore do quintal.

Quando eu o encontrei no lab aquele dia, se tivesse realmente pensado a respeito, não teria ficado ali, tentando fazer algo por ele. Eu não simpatizava com o menino mesmo antes de Russ trazê-lo para casa, então não haveria motivo em querer fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas aconteceu algo naquele momento que me fez não pensar, me deixar ficar e perguntar por que ele estava chorando, estender minha mão e me dispor a iniciar uma amizade.

E esse pequeno momento espontâneo havia, de alguma forma, mudado tudo para nós.

Mas ainda havia algo me falando, lá no fundo, que eu não deveria fazer aquilo. Anos mais tarde eu viria a entender e, mesmo não gostando de psicologia, tenho que concordar com a teoria. No momento que fui deixada para trás, primeiro por meus pais e depois por Russ, eu me culpei. Achava que eu era o problema, e por isso não queria mergulhar em um relacionamento, achando que o mesmo aconteceria. Que cedo ou tarde eu o estragaria.

Quando me dei conta estava à frente da casa de Booth e, tocando a campainha, logo Hank veio atender.

-Hank, o Booth está aí?

-Ei, garota! Não dá um abraço neste velho não? É só Seeley pra cá, Seeley pra lá.

Eu sorri, me aproximando para fazer o que ele pedia.

-O baixinho está lá na garagem, mexendo naquela lata velha. – disse ele, balançando a mão de forma divertida. – Disse que aquela caminhonete não tem jeito, mas ele não me escuta.

Eu caminhei até a garagem. Podia ouvir a voz de Booth, cantando alguma música que eu não conhecia. Finalmente alcancei a porta, mas não continuei a andar. Parada onde estava, observei a cena.

Ele estava debruçado sobre o motor do carro, observando algo. Vestia uma calça jeans velha, e uma camiseta regata branca. E eu me perguntei como uma roupa tão simples e desleixada podia me parecer tão... pensei em qual palavra poderia usar para definir. Seria difícil. A única coisa que eu sabia era que, ao vê-lo sujo de graxa, os músculos do braço expostos pela regata, um estranho frio na barriga me acometia.

- Bones. – disse ele, finalmente me vendo. No exato instante que ergueu os olhos vi o brilho, tão nítido como na noite anterior.

-Booth. – respondi eu, sem me aproximar – A gente pode conversar?

Ele virou a cabeça, como se repentinamente estivesse na dúvida. Mas se desencostou do carro.

-Claro, só deixa eu me limpar.

Ele passou por mim em direção ao banheiro, e eu senti seu perfume masculino. Aquela excitação voltou, deixando uma sensação quente no centro do meu corpo.

-Posso fazer um pedido, antes de mais nada? – disse ele, depois de voltar.

-Claro.

-Não vamos encarar isso como um experimento, está bem?

Eu franzi a testa, sem entender.

-Do que você está falando?

Ele me guiou até a frente da garagem, onde a sombra da edificação criava um agradável clima. Me sentei na caixa de madeira que ele indicou, e parecia fazer as vezes de um banco.

-Tudo que aconteceu ontem, Bones. Não quero que você junte tudo, coloque embaixo de um microscópio e analise, como se estivesse fazendo um trabalho de química.

-Como eu faria isso? – perguntei, completamente confusa.

-Metaforicamente falando.

Ok, aquilo fazia mais sentido...

-Oh! Você não quer que eu analise racionalmente cada fato que aconteceu ontem à noite, é isso?

Ele sorriu.

-Eu estou te ensinando muito bem, não é?

-A Angela me pediu a mesma coisa.

-Gosto cada vez mais da sua amiga.

-Isso é o que eu faria normalmente. Analisar os fatos racionalmente, eu quero dizer. Mas ontem, me esforcei em não colocar em prática esse hábito, e o resultado foi algo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Mas, Booth... – eu mordi os lábios, incerta. Ainda estava com medo – Não sei se eu consigo... quero dizer, você conhece o meu jeito, eu não posso mudar ele.

-Eu nunca pediria para você mudar o seu jeito. Quero dizer, olhe para nós, quem diria que daria certo? Ninguém da escola, com certeza. Mas nós funcionamos bem juntos, Bones. Do jeito que somos, nós nos completamos.

-Eu concordo. – disse, simplesmente. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia que eu ainda estava apreensiva.

-Temperance. – disse ele em um sussurro, me olhando nos olhos - Você confia em mim?

-Sempre, Booth.

-Eu sei que você consegue. Eu sei.

Eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, não querendo mirá-lo. E se eu estragasse tudo?

-Nós sempre seremos amigos, e isso não precisa mudar. Antes de qualquer coisa seremos amigos. – disse a voz dele, ainda baixa – Você é uma pessoa incrível, e tem isso dentro de você, eu vejo. O amor, a aceitação, a preocupação. Você consegue.

-Eu não quero... ficar para trás...

Acho que levou algum tempo para ele entender o que eu dissera, pois nenhum de nós falou nada por alguns segundos. Mas então senti-o beijar minha testa.

-Não vou te deixar, está bem? Nunca.

Eu concordei com um meneio mínimo. Era confortável sentar ao lado dele, a mão de Booth em minha cintura, minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Não gosto da denominação namorado. – Disse por fim, como um último protesto. Tudo que Booth representava para mim era grande demais para caber em uma palavra, e impossível de definir. E namorado era remotamente plausível.

-Se você quiser, nós não diremos às pessoas que somos namorados. Se você quiser, eu não vou segurar sua mão em público.

-Então o que vai mudar?

-Isso. – disse ele, tomando meus lábios.

E eu fechei os olhos e me entreguei.


	31. Família por consideração

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a: **__Finalmente alcancei o ponto de voltar à stoyline da letra da música.__ Bom, estamos falando de B&B, não é? As coisas tem que ser no devido tempo. __  
__Nina, obrigado por ter arrumado um tempinho na sua agenda pra me ajudar com mais esse capítulo.  
E me desculpem pela demora mas meu tempo andou um pouco apertado._

_**mary-gwg**, vou pensar a respeito de suas sugestões. Realmente, se o tio HH me ouvisse só um poquinho, quem sabe não se inspirava a fazer umas coisas mais shippers? Obrigada, querida! **Mi16**, vou me esforçar pra escrever mais e postar sem atrasar, ok? Eu cheguei no ponto de tomar decisões na fic, e normalemte me bato um pouco a essa altura. **Mikaelly**, nunca me arrisquei nesse campo... na verdade, foram poucas as histórias que eu li também. Acho difícil de escrever com os atores, sabe? É como se tivesse um bloqueio mental... **uchiha niinah**, imagina, compreendo completamente o que é falta de tempo, acredite. Que bom que você continua acompanhando. :) **Angie**, mil perdões pelos sustos! Mas não se preocupe que não abandono essa história não. E às vezes tenho tantas ideias que é difícil encaixá-las... hahaha **girl-love-bones**, infelizmente a gente só pode imaginar como deve ser né... **Mendacium, **fico imensamente feliz em saber disso. Obrigada pro comentar!  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan's Song**  
_

_**31. Família por consideração**_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__(E nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois)__  
__They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
__(Eles nunca acreditaram que nós realmente nos apaixonamos)__  
__And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__  
__(E nossas mãe sorriram e rolaram os olhos)__  
__And said oh my my my...__  
__(E disseram oh my my my…)_

O baque com a realidade foi duro. Saí da casa de Booth, Hank e Jared depois de passar a tarde com eles. Deixei a sala com a TV ligada, um quebra-cabeça meio montado sobre a mesa de centro. Voltei para a minha própria casa onde, pelas malas no hall de entrada, pude perceber que Michael havia voltado mais cedo que o planejado.

-Olha só quem deu as caras. – disse ele, assim que apareceu à porta da cozinha. – Não me cumprimenta?

-Olá, Michael. – eu disse, a expressão impassível enquanto subia as escadas.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, e voltou para a cozinha.

A casa estava silenciosa. Entrei em meu quarto, me encostando à porta. Respirei fundo uma, duas vezes. Estava tudo bem. Então desci o zíper do casaco que usava e encarei a camiseta escura por baixo dele. Toquei nela, como que para provar que nada do que acontecera havia sido um sonho.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar da forma como Booth tentara me convencer a tirar o casaco por grande parte da tarde, uma vez que estava quente. Eu insistia que estava bem, até ele realmente se intrigar com minha teimosia.

Ele insistiu. E insisitu. E insistiu.

Até que tive que confessar que o motivo pelo qual não queria tirar o casaco era pela camiseta que usava por baixo.

A camiseta dele.

A camiseta que estava comigo desde a noite em que eu fugira para a casa dele.

E ele abriu o zíper do meu casaco para comprovar. E riu.

Eu não disse a ele, mas sempre a usava desde então. De alguma forma, ela me trazia conforto.

Sorrindo, ele me sussurrou que não ia querer a camiseta de volta, uma vez que eu havia gostado tanto dela.

Me lembrando do pequeno caso, ainda encostada contra a porta, me transportei para aquele instante agradável, momentaneamente me esquecendo de onde estava.

Mais do que nunca eu soube que teria que sobreviver àquela casa por mais dois anos.

**~X~**

A semana de aulas recomeçou e as coisas não pareciam ter mudado tanto. Eu e Booth ainda andávamos juntos sempre que possível. Ainda almoçávamos juntos, às vezes com Angela, ainda saíamos juntos e eu o esperava sair da fisioterapia.

A diferença estava em um ou outro assunto que conversávamos.

E nos beijos, que decididamente eram um aspecto que não existia antes. E um aspecto do qual eu estava gostando muito.

Angela começou a insistir mais que o normal para que saíssemos, nós quatro. Repetia que finalmente iríamos sair em um encontro duplo de verdade. Na quarta-feira à noite nós cedemos aos pedidos dela e fomos ao cinema. Booth e Hodgins pareciam muito animados pelo filme e por toda sua história futurística. Na noite anterior, Booth havia me feito assistir De Volta para o Futuro I, para que pudéssemos ver o segundo no cinema. Eu expliquei a ele sobre viagens no tempo serem impossíveis, mesmo com a teoria de Einstein, mas ele me pediu para que fingisse que não sabia daquilo e curtisse o filme. Como se fosse fácil fazer isso...

Hodgins e Angela pararam para comprar pipoca, e eu aproveitei para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltei, Booth olhava para um dos cartazes com certo interesse.

-Eu me lembro desse filme... – disse eu, quando estava ao lado dele. Logo acima das imagens de filmes em cartaz havia vários quadros com o que eu imaginava serem cartazes de filmes clássicos.

Booth sorriu.

-Eu mataria você se não se lembrasse de Star Wars.

-Foi o dia que quebramos o vaso da minha mãe? – perguntei, a recordação aos poucos retornando à minha mente.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, sem responder.

-O que foi?

-Nada... – ele estendeu a mão, pegando a minha e fazendo uma carícia leve com o polegar. – É só que... fazia muito tempo que eu não te ouvia falar de sua família com tanta tranquilidade.

Eu parei para pensar a respeito, e vi que ele tinha razão. Nem teria pensado a fundo no fato se ele não tivesse me lembrado.

Ele sorriu, eu sabia, não querendo me deixar preocupada.

-Quem foi que quebrou o vaso? Pelo que me lembro foi você.

-Booth, eu fui desviar de um golpe que você deu! Posso ter batido no vaso, mas a culpa foi sua!

Ele riu.

-Que ideia brilhante, brincar com cabos de vassoura em plena sala de estar.

-Eu ganhei de você. Disse que a Leia ganharia do Luke em uma disputa.

-Bones, você se lembra dos personagens! Meu orgulho! – ele disse sorrindo, e se aproximando para me beijar levemente.

Ouvimos uma exclamação contida às nossas costas, e nos afastamos. Angela e Hodgins nos miravam descaradamente.

-Vocês dois são tão fofos! – disse Angela, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Vi Booth e Hodgins trocarem uma comunicação silenciosa, e Hodgins baixou a cabeça.

-Mal aí, cara. Mas é que uma coisa é ouvir que vocês dois finalmente se acertaram. Mas outra é realmente ver...

-Ok, pessoal, vamos andando, o filme vai começar. – disse Booth rápido, puxando minha mão para que andássemos.

Ainda ouvi Angela perguntar baixinho a Hodgins:

-Eles formam ou não formam um casalzinho fofo?

**~X~**

Na sexta-feira Booth saiu da aula extremamente feliz. Se aproximou de mim sorrindo, jogando o braço por cima do meu ombro.

-Vamos sair hoje. Jantar em algum lugar legal.

-Booth, você não disse que seu avô ia fazer um jantar especial?

Ele parou, se lembrando.

-Tinha esquecido disso. Tudo bem, saímos para jantar amanhã.

-Você... comentou algo com seu avô? – perguntei, o mirando.

-Não. Mas tenho certeza que ele desconfia de algo, por que sempre tem um sorrisinho no rosto quando eu falo de você.

Eu não havia visto a família de Booth desde domingo, quando passei lá para conversar com ele depois da festa de Angela. Quase uma semana se passara, e eu já me sentia completamente confortável com a nova dinâmica. Não era como se muita coisa houvesse mudado, continuávamos a ser os melhores amigos de sempre.

Booth me perguntou como ele deveria contar ao avô. E eu concordei que ele poderia dizer que estávamos namorando, mesmo eu não gostando muito de usar a expressão. Mas era a forma mais clara de pôr em termos.

Havíamos acabado de chegar, e o jantar ainda demoraria para sair. Jared estava assistindo a um programa de videoclips na TV, e eu e Booth nos sentamos no sofá para fazer-lhe companhia. Estávamos há algum tempo em silêncio, quando senti Booth me puxar para perto. Eu relaxei o corpo, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e sentindo sua mão quente em minha cintura.

Vi Booth olhar para o irmão, e depois para mim, sorrindo. Ele estava esperando algum tipo de reação por parte de Jared, mas o garoto nem se moveu da posição que estava.

Hank entrou na sala, se largando pesadamente no outro sofá.

-Acabei de colocar a lasanha no forno. – anunciou ele, e lançou um olhar à TV, não muito interessado.

Booth olhou para mim contrariado e eu ri. Conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. _Nenhum deles vai dizer nada?_

Então ele se inclinou, pegando o controle da mão de Jared e deixando a TV no mudo.

-Ei! – reclamou o garoto, dando um tapa no braço do irmão.

-Jar, Pops, temos uma coisa pra contar. – disse Booth, descendo a mão para segurar a minha.

Hank nos olhou com um sorriso, e eu entendi o que Booth havia dito antes. Vendo que os dois estavam com a atenção focada em nós, ele continuou.

-Nós estamos namorando.

Vi Jared arregalar levemente os olhos, então fazer uma expressão de confusão, e por fim perguntar:

-Agora? Quer dizer que o que vocês estavam fazendo antes não era namorar?

Booth abriu a mão, dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do irmão, que só riu. Então ele olhou para o avô, e senti que ele parecia estar nervoso.

-Bom, o que posso falar? – disse Hank, ainda sorrindo. – Vocês demoraram.

O jantar foi passado de uma forma completamente familiar. Jared implicava com o irmão, e Booth fingia se zangar, enquanto Hank pedia para os dois se controlarem. E eu ria, exatamente da forma que ria quando tínhamos oito ou nove ou dez anos de idade.

-O vô comprou torta! – disse Jared com um sorriso, depois que todos haviam terminado de comer.

-A Bones não gosta... – começou a dizer Booth.

-Ela não gosta de torta, nós sabemos. – disse Hank, colocando dois pratos sobre a mesa.

Ao lado da torta de maçã estava um bolo macio cortado em pedaços.

- Temperance, você realmente devia experimentar esse bolo antes que o troglodita do Jared coma tudo. – murmurou Hank se sentando novamente.

-Eu não sou troglodita! – reclamou ele, a boca cheia de comida.

Eu aceitei o pedaço que Hank me oferecia. Estava começando a me habituar com o fato de que Booth me conhecia bem demais. Mas o avô dele se lembrar de meu bolo favorito era algo a mais.

O bolo de laranja me lembrava dos sábados de minha infância, quando minha mãe estava em casa e fazia algo especial para comermos no café da tarde. Por isso o cheiro e o sabor daquele bolo ainda eram carregados de significado para mim.

Depois que terminamos de comer, eu ajudei Hank a tirar os pratos, mesmo ele repetindo que não precisava, que faria aquilo depois. Jared correu para a sala, entretido com o vídeo-game, e eu, Booth e Hank ficamos a conversar mais um pouco ainda.

A certa altura Booth se aproximou de mim com uma toalha molhada, notando um respingo de molho branco na minha camiseta. Fiquei a mirá-lo limpar o molho e, quando ergui os olhos, percebi que Hank nos observava.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e suspirou, falando:

-À época eu não acreditava. Mas seu pai sempre soube.

Booth deixou a toalha de lado e olhou para o avô.

-Do que está falando, Pops?

-Festa de aniversário de 8 anos da Temperance. – recitou ele, me olhando nos olhos. – Vocês dois estavam entretidos em uma brincadeira qualquer quando o Matthew comentou comigo: Veja só aqueles dois, como se dão bem. Quem sabe não crescem e se apaixonam?

Eu finalmente entendi a que ele se referia. A cena, em algum lugar no fundo de minha mente, veio à tona. Eu e Booth brincando com a miniatura de dinossauro. Meu pai fazendo churrasco e conversando com Hank. E Hank me mirando com um sorriso.

-Acho que Matt tinha uma visão muito melhor que eu, ele acreditava nisso. Se ele estivesse aqui, diria: eu falei, eu falei que eles iriam se apaixonar! E sua mãe rolaria os olhos, da forma como ela sempre fazia quando o Matt começava com suas brincadeiras que sempre tinham um fundo de verdade.

Eu baixei os olhos, tocada pelas lembranças, pela menção aos meus pais, pela voz suave e carinhosa de Hank. Naqueles últimos dias eu havia me permitido pensar nesses pequenos fatos sobre minha família. E de alguma forma, pensar em como eu havia sido feliz já não me doía tanto assim.

-Pequena. – disse o homem, se levantando e me fazendo erguer os olhos. – Você sempre foi parte dessa família. A única diferença é que agora é oficial.


	32. Decisões futuras

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Ok, isso também me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha planejado alguns acontecimentos, mas os personagens tem vida própria, assim como meus dedos... hahaha  
Nina, obrigada pelos toques.  
_

_**OliveSan, **obrigada! É, infelizmente eu não sou paga pra escrever, senão nosso problema estava resolvido, não? Hahaha **May-gwg**, sweetie, muito obrigada! **Thayn**, que bom que está gostando. E agora que vem o desafio, pois só conto com minha imaginação para descrever esses dois em um relacionamento real, já que a série ainda *eu sou otimista* não nos deu isso. **World of Magic**, obrigada pelo review!  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**32. Decisões futuras **_

Enquanto estava em casa, percebi que Michael parecia tranquilo, mas havia desenvolvido um irritante hábito. Por algum motivo, o número de tarefas que eu tinha havia aumentado.

Enquanto Michael esteve viajando, consegui aproveitar bastante de meu tempo junto de Angela e, principalmente, Booth. Mas agora que ele estava de volta, eu tinha dificuldade em sair de casa devido à grande quantidade de coisas que ele continuamente me mandava fazer.

Talvez ele estivesse tentando me vencer pelo cansaço, ou tornar minha vida um inferno, mas a verdade é que não vi ele erguer a mão para nós uma vez que fosse. Mas ficava atrás de mim enquanto eu fazia as coisas, recitando o que eu havia feito de errado e como deveria ser refeito.

E havia as sutis ameaças.

Faça certo. Se não fizer, vou ter que te ensinar a fazer.

Quando estávamos na escola, eu tentava me concentrar, mais que o normal, nas matérias. Sempre funcionava, mergulhar minha mente nas tarefas, no trabalho e nas informações a serem aprendidas. Quando estava com Booth, se não estávamos falando nos assuntos leves, estávamos discutindo as opções de trabalho e faculdade dele e eu estava tão absorvida pelos problemas dele que não pensava nos meus. Era só quando chegava em casa que sentia o baque da mudança.

Lauren deixou de intervir. Ela não conseguia erguer a voz para o marido e desconfio que, antes de se inscreverem para o sistema de _foster care_, era ela quem sofria com os frequentes ataques de impaciência de Michael. Mas em vez de isso tê-la feito se compadecer de nós, a afastava, e ela acabava por tentar não se envolver.

Até mesmo os garotos me disseram ter sentido o clima tenso na casa. Era como se todos estivéssemos esperando algo por acontecer.

O maior problema que estava enfrentando, além do clima tenso em casa, era a teimosia de Booth em não encarar o assunto faculdade. Tentei convencê-lo a fazê-lo várias e várias vezes, mas ele sorria, beijava meus lábios, e dizia que tudo ia dar certo, que ele ia dar um jeito. Mas não se comprometia com nada.

Até o dia em que houve uma feira de profissões na escola. Achei que seria a oportunidade perfeita para incentivá-lo, e saí à cata de folhetos de várias profissões enquanto o esperava sair da aula. Estava conversando com um aluno do estande de engenharia quando ouvi a voz dele às minhas costas.

-Hey, Bones. – disse, em sua forma empolgada.

-Hey! – respondi, sorrindo. Ele deu uma rápida olhada nos folhetos em minha mão, mas não falou nada. – Quer dar uma volta? Tem vários cursos intere...

-Acho que não, já dei uma olhada. Estou cansado, vamos pra minha casa que o Jared alugou montes de filmes ontem.

Resolvi não insistir no tópico, uma vez que ele parecia realmente animado, e sempre que falávamos naquele assunto eu via um pouco do brilho dos olhos dele se apagar. De qualquer forma, estava levando comigo os folhetos que pegara. Com esse pensamento, caminhei ao lado dele em direção à saída.

-Seeley! - estávamos quase chegando à porta quando um garoto alto, e de cabelos muito claros, se interpôs em nosso caminho. - Estou fazendo a lista dos alunos do baile, cara. Posso confirmar você e sua... namorada?

Senti a mão de Booth se apertar na minha. Nunca, ninguém havia se referido a mim daquela forma, mas eu tinha certeza que não era esse o motivo da repentina tensão dele. Por alguns segundos, nós três ficamos em um estranho silêncio.

-Podemos confirmar mais tarde? - perguntei para o garoto, ao que ele respondeu que sim, um pouco surpreso.

Puxei Booth para fora e o mirei nos olhos. Eu não era boa nesse tipo de conversa, mas estava na hora de aprender. Por ele.

-Quer conversar sobre isso?

-Sobre o quê?

-Eu sei que você entendeu o que eu disse. Booth, normalmente sou eu quem se fecha em si e foge das coisas.

Ele suspirou, olhou para os lados. Provavelmente se perguntando se deveria me contar ou não algo.

-Eu estava pensando... – disse ele depois de um tempo, se decidindo - em ficar aqui semestre que vem.

-Não fazer faculdade, você quer dizer?

-É. Assim, posso pegar um trabalho na cidade mesmo, até que você se forme...

-Não, Booth. Trate de olhar as grades curriculares, que vamos enviar seus pedidos.

-Bones, talvez se eu adiar só um pouquinho... eu trabalho e guardo grana nestes dois anos que você estiver na escola, e então podemos escolher uma faculdade juntos.

-Você é bom demais pra perder dois anos da sua vida nesta cidade pequena, Booth.

Ele suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, como se quisesse deixar o assunto de lado. Achei que ele iria em frente com a discussão, defendendo seu ponto de vista, como normalmente faria. Mas ele facilmente deixou o assunto de lado, e eu me intriguei com aquele tipo de postura vindo dele.

Sabendo que se eu ficasse pensando naquilo, cansaria antes que conseguisse entender qualquer coisa, resolvi recorrer a alguém que entendesse mais do assunto que eu.

-Ele é sempre tão aberto com relação ao que quer, sempre tão certo a respeito das decisões, mas agora está fugindo delas. – disse para minha amiga Angela, enquanto estávamos sentadas às carteiras da turma de redação. A proposta da aula era fazer um texto fictício de trinta linhas com a temática assassinato, e era tão simples que havíamos terminado em dez minutos.

-Acho que entendi o problema, Bren. - disse Angela com um sorriso. - Ele pegou a sua insegurança.

-Como assim?

-Ele está com tanto medo de deixá-la, agora que vocês dois estão juntos, que está agindo exatamente como você age. Ele tem medo do que pode acontecer a você se ele for embora, Bren. Ele não quer se arriscar a deixá-la sozinha.

-Eu vou ficar bem... – disse eu, sem muita certeza. – Ele deveria confiar em mim, não?

-Ele confia, querida, e aí está o problema. Ele sabe que você vai enfrentar os problemas, e vai passar por isso sozinha, não querendo deixá-lo preocupado ou fazê-lo se sentir culpado por ter ido embora.

Eu baixei os olhos para as minhas mãos, concordando com a cabeça.

-Eu já fiz isso antes...

-O quê?

-Culpá-lo por ir embora. Logo que nos reencontramos esse ano, quando eu ainda estava zangada, e ele magoado. Eu o culpei por ter me deixado quando na verdade... ele nunca me deixou. Não realmente.

-Você precisa conversar com ele sobre isso, Brennan. Se realmente acha que ele não vai ser feliz se ficar aqui por mais dois anos... precisa convencê-lo que ficará bem.

Eu refleti sobre o que minha amiga dizia. Sim, ela devia estar com a razão. E, se eu fosse realmente pensar a respeito disso, eu adoraria que Booth ficasse em Falls Church pelo resto do ano. Mas eu gostava demais dele para saber que isso o prejudicaria, que atrasaria sua decisão em seguir uma carreira. Mais que tudo , eu queria vê-lo feliz. E sabia que ele não seria feliz com um emprego qualquer em um mercado ou loja de conveniências, mesmo que isso significasse que ficaríamos perto um do outro.

Por isso me decidi a convencê-lo de que optar pela faculdade era o melhor para ele.

Mais tarde naquele dia peguei os folhetos que havia coletado no dia da feira de profissões e, enquanto estávamos sentados no Royal Burger depois de termos almoçado, tirei-os da mochila.

Mostrei a ele algumas das opções próximas de nossa cidade. Fairfax, Baltimore, Washington. Mas ele não demonstrou muito interesse. Então perguntei a respeito de carreiras, se ele tinha alguma ideia do que queria, e ele deu de ombros.

-Você vai ter que me ajudar aqui. - disse, já me irritando.

-Não há nada que eu goste!

-Deve haver alguma coisa. Você até gosta de história na escola, não é?

-Me interesso por algumas fases da história americana, mas não me imagino trabalhando com algo desse tipo... em um museu ou dando aula.

Eu concordei, não conseguindo imaginar tampouco.

-Se você gosta de esportes talvez possa trabalhar com educação física.

-Não aguentaria só assistir e não jogar, não me tornar profissional.

-Você torna difícil a escolha.

-Eu sei que eu sou um fracasso, está bem?

-Você não é um fracasso!

-Claro que sou! Consegui ferrar com a única coisa na qual era bom! Quero dizer, olha pra você, Bones. Super inteligente, se dá bem em tudo que faz. Tenho certeza que vai ser uma dessas pessoas com dois doutorados e não sei quantas especializações que todo mundo quer consultar.

Eu o mirei por alguns segundos.

-É assim que você me vê?

-Não é como você se vê?

Eu refleti por alguns segundos.

-Acho... que eu só me vejo como a garota que foi deixada pelos pais, sabe? – disse baixinho – A garota estranha que todos evitam na escola.

Booth me olhou, inclinando levemente a cabeça, mas eu desviei o olhar. Nunca falaria isso em voz alta se não fosse para ele. Mas ainda assim, não era fácil.

-Seu potencial é inestimável, Bones. – disse ele suavemente, me abraçando pela cintura. – Eu sei que você vai ser alguém importante.

-Eu quero que você seja alguém importante também. – disse, ainda baixinho – Que graça vai ter se eu estiver nisso sozinha?

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, ele ainda me abraçando pela cintura, a cabeça aninhada na curva de meu ombro. Então ouvi-o suspirar.

-Isso não é justo, Bones. Eu não sei o que quero fazer da minha vida, não devia ter que tomar uma decisão agora. Eu só sei que eu quero ficar com você.

Eu me inclinei para trás, para que ele levantasse o rosto e me encarasse.

-Booth, em dois anos eu também vou precisar ir embora daqui. Eu quero ingressar em uma faculdade de qualidade, e pra isso vou ter que morar em outra cidade. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos o que quisermos. Mas acho que não podemos nos deixar levar por sentimentos de momento.

-Como, sentimentos de momento?

-Eu digo isso que sentimos hoje, essa quase... euforia. Não podemos guiar nossas decisões unicamente nisso. Temos que pensar no futuro.

Ele ficou a me encarar por algum tempo, a expressão fechada.

-Bones, o que eu sinto por você não é momentâneo. – disse ele, impaciente. – Se você pensa assim não estamos na mesma página!

Eu o mirei franzindo o cenho e ele explicou impacientemente, balançando a mão.

-Eu penso uma coisa e você pensa outra! Pra mim, isso aqui – disse, sinalizando dele para mim – É para a vida inteira. Não faz nem um mês que estamos namorando, e você pode dizer que é precipitado dizer isso. Mas você é minha melhor amiga há oito anos, Bones! Você foi a primeira garota com quem imaginei sair, beijar, quando ainda estava descobrindo o que é esse tipo de sentimento. Desde que nos reencontramos estou apaixonado por você, e posso dizer com certeza, isso não é um sentimento de momento! É amor, pura e simplesmente!

Eu fiquei sem fala. Me tocava a profundidade de tudo que ele dizia, mas também me tocava o fato de eu tê-lo magoado ao não ter me expressado direito. Sim, eu o havia magoado. Novamente.

Ele se ergueu da mesa, deixando algumas notas para pagar a conta com um movimento rápido.

-Booth, me desculpe... – consegui dizer antes que ele se afastasse.

-Só quero que pense bem a respeito do que você sente, Brennan. – disse ele, e soube que estava bravo comigo pelo uso de meu sobrenome – Não quero me iludir, sonhando com algo que você não quer.


	33. Solidão e companhia

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Eu sei, fora da realidade que um aluno americano iria conhecer algo de Vinicius de Moraes... mas também posso sonhar. __  
__Nina, uma abraço de urso como agradecimento._

_**OliveSan, **esses dois são bons demais juntos pra se deixarem abalar por algo tão pequeno...** girl-love-bones, **se ela não quiser ele... vamos formar uma fila, por que a coisa vai ser competitiva! hahaha** mary-gwg, **o problema é que a Brennan não percebe que é malvada... hahaha** rika, **ow, muito obrigada!** Angie, **__depois de tantas idas e vindas até que eles ficassem juntos, não irei separá-los... não tão cedo. __**Mikaelly, **olá! Obrigada pelo apoio e por continuar comentando!** vitoria, **atualização o mais rápido que consegui! Pra compensar o fim de capítulo anterior, esse vai ser mais relax.** Paulinha, **eu sei como é isso, já fiz várias vezes... hahaha. Muito obrigada pelo review. ** we are bones, **thank you for the review! Keep reading!  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**33. Solidão e companhia**_

_A maior solidão é a do ser que não ama. A maior solidão é a dor do ser que se ausenta,  
que se defende, que se fecha, que se recusa a participar da vida humana._

_A maior solidão é a do homem encerrado em si mesmo, no absoluto de si mesmo,__  
__o que não dá a quem pede o que ele pode dar de amor, de amizade, de socorro._

_O maior solitário é o que tem medo de amar, o que tem medo de ferir e ferir-se,__  
__o ser casto da mulher, do amigo, do povo, do mundo. Esse queima como uma lâmpada triste,  
cujo reflexo entristece também tudo em torno. Ele é a angústia do mundo que o reflete.  
Ele é o que se recusa às verdadeiras fontes de emoção, as que são o patrimônio de todos,  
e, encerrado em seu duro privilégio, semeia pedras do alto de sua fria e desolada torre._

_Vinicius de Moraes_

Estúpida. Estúpida.

Eu deixei de lado o livro de literatura que estava sobre o meu colo. Eu nunca gostei muito de poesia. Não consigo entender, muitas vezes não tem rimas ou contagem de palavras métricas, e então não faz sentido para mim.

Ah, mas aquele poema havia me chamado a atenção.

Eu sentei para estudar, querendo tirar da minha cabeça o pequeno desentendimento com Booth. Ele havia ido para casa sem mais falar comigo. E quando eu tentei ligar, Jared disse que ele não estava, mas eu ouvi a voz dele dando instruções ao irmão.

E quando eu queria apenas estudar, aquele pequeno poema no livro de literatura me saltou aos olhos. Me tocou, quase como se estivesse falando comigo - como força de expressão, já que nunca seria possível que isso realmente acontecesse.

E eu larguei o livro e me pus a pensar em Booth novamente. Por muito tempo pensei na conversa que havíamos tido. Relembrando o que ele falara, o que eu falara, e me sentindo mal por tudo.

Não pude deixar de lembrar dos meus pensamentos pouco antes de começarmos a namorar. _E se eu estragasse tudo?_

E mais cedo, durante aquela pequena discussão, meu medo havia sido exatamente esse: e se eu realmente tivesse estragado tudo?

Antes de eu aceitar aquele compromisso social, eu tinha medo. Medo de mergulhar naquilo tudo, medo de me abrir para algo irracional. Mas não havia por que temer. Sim, era um risco. Mas tudo que eu vivia com Booth, tudo que estava sentindo... era imenso, e estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Era algo impossível de definir.

Não, eu não iria me entregar, decidi. Eu havia aceitado ir em frente com aquilo, não era? Então, o mínimo que poderia fazer era colocar algum esforço no que estava fazendo.

Me ergui da cama, calçando meus tênis mais que rápido. Abri a porta do quarto, dando uma rápida espiada no corredor silencioso. A única luz vinha da TV ligada no quarto de Michael e Lauren. Aliviada pelo fato da porta estar encostada, impedindo-os de me ver passar, caminhei até a escada, pé ante pé.

Saí pela porta dos fundos sem ligar as luzes ou fazer ruído algum. A noite estava clara, iluminada pela luz da lua, e eu cortei caminho por dentro do parque que havia perto de minha casa. Caminhei rápido, tentando formular alguma frase em minha cabeça para me justificar.

Chegando à frente do sobrado branco, já tinha um plano em mente. Subi no guardacorpo da varanda do térreo, me impulsionando para subir no telhado que dava para a janela do quarto de Booth, o mesmo caminho que havia visto ele fazer na noite em que estive ali. Caminhei cuidadosamente, vendo a luz acesa e a cortina fechada. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, bati na janela com os nós dos dedos.

Booth abriu a cortina com uma careta desconfiada, mas a desconfiança se transformou em surpresa quando ele me viu ali. Mais que rápido, abriu a janela.

-O que está fazendo aí?

Todo o meu discurso havia sumido de minha mente. Mas eu sabia como me manter impassível e não demonstrar embaraço. E teria conseguido, se Booth não fizesse algo tão simples e tão significativo.

Ele subiu a mão pelo meu antebraço, até a manga da camiseta.

-Deus, você está gelada, Bones.

E vi a preocupação e o carinho, e principalmente, o uso de meu apelido. E perdi a compostura.

Lançando os braços para frente, agarrei o pescoço de Booth, afundando o rosto no ombro dele.

-Me desculpe. – disse baixinho – Me desculpe, por favor. Eu não tinha ideia que a forma como eu falei poderia te magoar. Eu não deveria ter falado daquela forma, não... Ah, Booth, eu tive tanto medo de ter estragado tudo, por favor, me diga que eu não estraguei tudo.

Ele passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, sussurrando um _shhhh_ até que eu me acalmasse.

-Bones, você acha que eu não conheço a garota com quem namoro? – disse ele, e ouvi um tom quase descontraído em sua voz. – No momento em que discutimos eu estava de cabeça quente, zangado. Mas depois que me acalmei percebi que minha reação foi exagerada.

Ele afastou meu rosto com a mão, puxando meu queixo e me olhando nos olhos.

-Eu sei que você não quis dizer o que eu interpretei. Me desculpe ter sido tão irracional.

Eu o mirei de volta, ainda me sentindo mal por tudo, sentindo que tinha que assegurá-lo de que aquilo não passara de um mal-entendido.

-Booth, eu não quis dizer que o que sinto por você é passageiro. Na verdade, eu não tenho como interpretar ou comparar, é a primeira vez... que eu me permito ter esses sentimentos, que eu tento entender tudo.

Ele acariciou meu rosto, sorrindo.

-Está tudo bem, sério. Sei o quanto você está se esforçando nisso.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, e ele continuou as carícias no meu rosto enquanto tomava meus lábios. A outra mão desceu para minha nuca, para meu braço, e estava alcançando minha cintura quando nós dois nos sobressaltamos com um barulho forte.

-Seel, destranca essa porta! Preciso das minhas bolas de baseball, sei que estão no seu quarto! – gritou Jared, enquanto batia na porta.

-Não estão nada! – gritou Booth de volta.

-Abre essa porta, pô! Deixa eu olhar! O que você ta fazendo trancado aí dentro afinal?

Eu segurei o rosto de Booth com a mão direita, deixando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

-Vou voltar para casa agora. – disse baixinho – Amanhã nós conversamos.

Ele ia protestar, mas uma nova onda de batidas veio da porta.

-É sério, estou indo chamar o vô!

-Já estou indo, Jared! – berrou Booth zangado, me olhando descer o telhado cautelosamente.

-Bones, por favor, se cuida, - disse ele, mais baixo – E obrigado.

-Até amanhã, Booth.

**~x~**

No dia seguinte eu combinei de encontrar Booth na frente da escola à hora do almoço. Como estávamos na semana de provas, e só íamos à escola para fazer as provas, às vezes nossos horários não batiam.

Me atrasei para sair de casa porque Michael ficara insistindo que ainda havia gordura nas panelas que eu havia lavado, e tive que repetir a tarefa umas três vezes até ele ficar satisfeito. Quando cheguei à frente da escola, Booth estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na mureta, uma expressão de desagrado. Percebi o porquê quando reconheci a garota loira à sua frente.

-Eu já falei que não... – ia dizendo ele, impaciente.

-Ei, Booth. – ele se virou,e abriu um sorriso ao me ver. – Olá, Tessa.

A menina me fez uma careta, e se virou novamente para Booth.

-Só pense na minha proposta, está bem? Se você aceitar, vamos arrasar.

E saiu, sem se despedir.

Me sentei ao lado dele, à sombra de uma árvore frondosa.

-Sobre o que ela estava falando?

-Tessa quer que eu vá ao baile com ela.

-Por que você iria?

-Esse é o ponto, e ela não entende. Essa menina não sabe o que é um não.

-Você vai ao baile?

Ele sorriu, se aproximando de mim e batendo delicadamente o ombro contra o meu.

-Se eu for, já sei qual garota convidar.

-Qual?

-Você, bobinha. – disse Booth rindo - Você iria gostar de ir ao baile?

-É você quem deve decidir, Booth. É você quem está se formando.

Ele ficou silêncio com as minhas palavras. Logo depois que falei, me lembrei de nossa pequena discussão, e do motivo dela.

-Olha, Bones, eu andei pensando no que você falou. – disse ele depois de algum tempo – Você tem razão, temos que pensar no futuro. Mas eu quero que você confie em mim nisso, está bem?

-Eu confio em você, você sabe disso.

-Eu não vou mandar meus pedidos para a faculdade, está bem?

-Mas como voc...

-Ei, ei ei. – disse ele, erguendo a mão – O que eu disse? Confie em mim.

Eu ia começar a responder a essa observação quando me enconlhi, sentindo uma repentina dor no pé.

-Me desculpe! – disse um garoto que estava passando, apressado.

-Não foi nada, eu é quem estava no meio do caminho...

Então o menino ergueu os olhos para mim.

-Brennan? Temperance Brennan?

-Sim. – disse eu, erguendo os olhos também. Então finalmente reconheci o menino. – Joshua?

-Cara, eu não acredito! – disse ele animado, me dando um abraço rápido e então se virando para Booth. – Seeley! Que incrível! Quase não reconheci vocês dois!

Booth sorriu, aceitando o abraço do outro garoto. Joshua havia sido o melhor amigo de Russ na infância, e eu tinha muitas lembranças de nós quatro brincando juntos nas festas ou nos finais-de-semana.

-O que está fazendo por aqui, Josh?

-Passei pra pegar meu histórico escolar. Vou precisar, pra faculdade. Vocês dois continuam por aqui? Seeley, achei que você tinha ido para São Francisco pouco antes de eu me mudar com minha família.

-Eu fui, mas acabei voltando. – disse Booth, lançando um rápido olhar na minha direção.

Joshua sorriu, concordando. Por alguns segundos olhou de mim para Booth.

-Eu não quero parecer incoveniente nem nada... – disse o menino, cauteloso – Mas vocês dois tem algum lance ou continuam amigos?

Eu não entendi do que ele estava falando, mas Booth sorriu.

-Sim, estamos namorando.

-Ah, eu sabia! – disse Joshua, batendo as mãos – Quero dizer, vocês sempre foram super amigos e tudo, mas pelo jeito como vocês estavam quando cheguei, pelos olhares... meu, isso é ótimo. Vocês dois são demais juntos, e parece que isso não mudou.

Ficamos algum tempo conversando com ele. Joshua pensava em entrar na faculdade e cursar psicologia, e ficou a contar sobre a escola em que terminara o Ensino Médio, sobre a família dele, sobre a cidade em que estava morando. Apenas em um momento ele perguntou se tínhamos notícias de Russ, mas nenhum de nós estava muito confortável com o assunto.

-Foi demais esse encontro, adorei rever vocês. – disse ele depois de lançar um olhar ao relógio – Mas preciso tomar o ônibus, não posso perdê-lo.

-Eu te dou uma carona até lá. – ofereceu Booth.

-Cara, seria ótimo.

-Vamos lá, meu carro está ali no estacionamento.

-Então, quanto tempo faz que vocês dois estão namorando? – perguntou Joshua depois que nós três havíamos entrado no carro.

-Quase um mês.

-Quase um... juro que achei que fazia bem mais tempo.

-Tivemos alguns contratempos... - respondeu Booth, parecendo se lembrar de algo engraçado.

Mas Joshua não insistiu no tópico, e o resto da viagem foi feita discutindo assuntos relacionados à escola. O deixamos onde pegaria o ônibus, e ele nos deu um abraço antes de descer. Quando já se afastava, deu um grito rápido.

-Me mandem o convite do casamento, hein?

Booth começou a rir, e eu olhei para ele.

Eu me espantara com a rapidez como havia me adaptado àquela nova situação. Já conseguia pensar nele como meu namorado sem que a denominação ou a situação me parecessem estranhas.

Eu mirei seus olhos castanhos, sabendo muito bem o que ele queria com aquele olhar, e depois de alguns segundos cedi, me aproximando para beijá-lo. Ele desceu a mão para a minha cintura depois de alguns segundos, se inclinando, me trazendo para mais perto. Mas o ponto que ficamos sem fôlego inevitavelmente chegou.

-Eu estou com saudades de você, Bones.

-Mas nos vemos todos os dias!

-Eu sei, mas já não é como antes. Antes você sempre ia me encontrar depois da fisioterapia.

-Você terminou suas sessões de fisioterapia.

-Terminei. E ainda assim não passamos as tardes juntos.

-Tanto você como eu precisamos estudar para as provas.

-Costumávamos estudar juntos.

Eu suspirei, e senti ele passar a mão suavemente por meu rosto.

-O Michael triplicou minhas tarefas em casa. – disse por fim – Não consigo sair com tanta frequência, ele não deixa.

-Ele voltou a ficar nervoso ou fazer algo contra você?

-Não, Booth. Ele tem sido bem grosso, mas são só ofensas verbais. Os garotos me disseram que ele parece se segurar pra não fazer algo quando está nervoso.

-Ele tem medo da denúncia, Bones. Quer saber o que eu acho? Ele tem medo de se enrascar, pode ser que já tenha passado por algum problema com a polícia antes.

-Seja o que for, algo está fazendo ele se controlar.

-Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer. – disse ele, brincando com uma mecha de meus cabelos.

-Eu sei me virar. – eu fiz uma pausa, mirando os olhos brilhantes de Booth, tão próximos de mim. E disse a mim mesma que depois de nosso pequeno desentendimento, estava na hora de começar a admitir algumas coisas em voz alta. – Enquanto eu tiver você, vou ficar bem.

Vi o sorriso lindo, enorme, se espalhar pelo rosto dele com aquela frase.

-Sempre, Bones. Você sempre vai ter a mim.


	34. Uma homenagem

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Eis minha tentativa de representá-los em um relacionamento. Acho que geraria algumas cenas engraçadas se realmente acontecesse. :)_

_**Mikaelly**, thanks, girl! Aí vamos pra mais um. **MMMM**, é eu tenho a impressão que é meu hábito alternar entre períodos pacíficos e períodos angst. Vamos equilibrar as coisas né... **OliveSan**, eu devo ser lenta, por que não consegui pegar o hint que você deixou. E olha que eu pensei... **Renata**, vamos ter um pouco disso logo. E estive pensando nos pais dela, tenho algums planos que logo devo colocar em prática. **lisa e** **Erika**, obrigada meninas! A opinião de vocês é tudo pra mim. **mary-gwg**, temos um pouco mais de Tessa nesse capítulo. E a Hannah entrar? Acho que não vou fazer uma maldade dessas com vocês... **Angie**, a Brennan mais confiante é algo intencional. Acho que seria o natural, se à época que ela teve esse grande choque que a marcou, houvessem amigos tão importantes para apoiá-la. **Paulinha**, obrigada! Ainda estou trabalhando nisso, mas talvez um pedido seu seja atendido no próximo capítulo.  
_

_

* * *

_**_Brennan's Song_**

**_34. Uma homenagem_**

O tempo estava claro, quente. Finalmente havíamos chegado ao verão. E, enquanto eu estava deitada no gramado sob o sol, eu sorri ao pensar que teria um verão como nos velhos tempos.

-Só tinha de uva. – disse Booth, me estendendo um copo de plástico.

Eu me sentei na grama, agradecendo.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, observando os outros alunos ao longe. Naquele final de semana seria a final de basquete, e alguns estudantes haviam combinado de se encontrar para apoiar a equipe ali, no parque perto da quadra onde o jogo seria. Enquanto não começava, no entanto, todos haviam se espalhado pelo gramado, com caixas de suco e sanduíches que alguns pais haviam trazido.

Booth havia achado que seria uma boa ideia irmos assistir ao jogo, em comemoração ao final da semana de provas, disse ele. Antes que _ele_ tivesse que se preparar para as provas finais, disse eu.

Eu havia passado direto em tudo.

-Então, Bones, ficamos um tempão falando sobre minhas escolhas e as profissões que eu poderia optar. Mas e quanto a você? Ainda pensa em paleontologia?

-Não. Abandonei a ideia há algum tempo.

-Ahh, vou ter que mudar seu apelido então?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Não se lembra de como eu te dei ele, Little Bones?

Sim, eu me lembrava. Havia sido na primeira vez que nos vimos, em que eu brincava com alguns varetas, fingindo ser uma grande paleontóloga.

-Você é o único que me deu um apelido, sabia? – disse, pensando nos _Brennans e Tempes_ pelos quais as pessoas me chamavam.

-Você não costumava gostar muito dele...

-Eu me habituei.

Booth riu.

-Depois de tantos anos, é bom ter se habituado mesmo por que vou continuar a te chamar assim. – eu sorri de volta. Nem passou pela minha cabeça reclamar – Mas se você não quer mais ser paleontóloga, o que quer ser?

-Estou pensando em antropologia.

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas, e me pus a explicar.

-A antropologia, como o próprio nome sugere, estuda o ser humano. Estuda as crenças, hábitos e cultura dos vários povos que habitaram o planeta. Já a paleontologia é uma ciência social, estuda a sociedade, as manifestações materiais. – Eu me interrompi, olhando para ele – Booth, você está ouvindo?

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca. A cabeça estava apoiada na mão, os olhos fixos em mim, mas ele parecia distante.

-Você fica linda falando essas coisas complexas. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

Eu dei um tapa leve no braço dele.

-Booth, você fez uma pergunta! Preste atenção na resposta!

-Ok, o resumo da história é que você quer cursar antropologia.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Ao menos alguma coisa ele havia ouvido.

-É realmente o que você quer fazer, não é? Dá pra ver pela forma como você fala.

Eu concordei novamente. Já há algum tempo que havia me decidido a respeito daquilo.

-Você vai ser uma ótima antropóloga.

-Eu sei.

Ele riu novamente, abraçando meus ombros e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Algumas das pessoas haviam se afastado, e Booth deu uma olhada rápida no relógio.

-Vamos andando, temos que guardar lugar para aqueles dois.

Aqueles dois eram Angela e Hodgins, que chegariam em cima da hora do jogo. Começamos a caminhar, afastados do grupo, e eu senti a brisa morna no meu rosto dissipar um pouco o calor de começo de tarde. A mão de Booth ainda estava sobre meus ombros, e eu me inclinei levemente para o lado dele enquanto caminhávamos devagar.

Eram pequenas coisas, simples, mas significativas. Booth sempre teve o hábito de pousar a mão em minhas costas enquanto andávamos, e no começo eu me irritava com aquilo, achando que ele estava me forçando a acompanhar seu ritmo. Mas depois percebi que não era essa sua intenção, ele apenas queria um toque, uma aproximação.

Os dedos dele entrelaçados com os meus, a mão dele em meu ombro, um suave movimento para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha - eram movimentos sutis, mas que eram importantes para ele. E eu havia aprendido a apreciá-los, e dar-lhes a devida importância.

-Você está bem com isso? – perguntei, quando já alcançávamos a quadra.

-O quê?

-Assistir a esse jogo.

Ele suspirou, dando de ombros.

-Eu finalmente aceitei que o que aconteceu foi inevitável. Talvez... não seja pra eu seguir carreira com basquete. Talvez eu tenha que fazer algo importante em outro lugar, sabe?

-Quem te falou isso? – perguntei, estranhando a mudança para aquele discurso, repentinamente.

-A Angela. Ela é... ela é uma garota muito legal, Bones.

Eu sorri.

-Eu sei.

-E além do mais, tudo isso começou. – disse ele, apontando para nós dois – Com a nossa aproximação depois que eu me machuquei. Ver a forma como você se preocupava comigo me fez perceber que talvez eu não fosse o único que quisesse algo mais que amizade. Me fez ver que talvez valesse a pena tentar.

-Eu ainda não sabia à época.

-Mas agora sabe, não é?

-Sim, eu sei.

-Vocês dois vão sair do caminho?

Nós nos viramos e vimos Hodgins, fingindo estar zangado.

-Ei, cara! – disse Booth, apertando a mão dele. Logo Angela alcançou o namorado.

-Por que vocês não estão segurando nossos lugares?

-Os lugares, é verdade! – disse Booth, se adiantando e dando uma olhada nas arquibancadas cheias. – Parece ter espaço ali. – disse, apontando para a esquerda e me puxando pela mão.

-Vão subindo. – eu disse, vendo uma indicação de banheiro – Já alcanço vocês.

Fui até o banheiro e voltei, e estava tentando localizá-los em meio à arquibancada lotado quando senti algo bater contra mim. Algo trombar contra mim, seria o mais certo, uma vez que me vi caindo ao chão.

Mal tive tempo de me virar e registrar a figura de uma garota loira, vestida nas roupas de _cheerio._

-O que você está... – disse do chão, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela para empurrá-la.

Mas ela havia sentado nas minhas pernas e, apesar de não aparentar, era forte.

-Sua nerd idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo com o Seeley? – só então reconheci Tessa.

-Não é do seu interesse.

-Não é do meu interesse? De onde que ele iria andar com uma garota do seu tipo? O que você fez com ele?

-Hey! – e então, em um novo movimento repentino, Tessa não estava mais sobre mim. Estava a uma distância segura, Booth de pé entre nós duas.

-O que você estava fazendo com a minha namorada?

Só então notei o pequeno círculo que havia se formado à nossa volta, todos prestando atenção na cena. Booth se virou para mim, me ajudando a levantar.

-Você está bem?

-Não preciso ser salva, Booth. – disse contrafeita. Sabia que ele tinha a melhor das intenções, mas gostava de resolver as coisas por mim mesma.

-Quanto ela está te pagando pra falar isso, hein Seeley? Você está ferrando sua reputação com esse joguinho idiota! – disse a voz histérica de Tessa.

-Minha reputação? Sinceramente, Tessa, caso você não tenha percebido já não sou mais o mesmo idiota que andava com você! – disse Booth, bravo – E nos deixe em paz! – ele estendeu a mão para mim, me puxando para longe da aglomeração, as pessoas abrindo passagem à medida que passávamos.

-Você está bem, Brennan? – perguntou Angela assim que nós dois nos sentamos.

-Estou ótima.

Percebi que Booth novamente envolveu meus ombros, da mesma forma que Hodgins envolvia os ombros de Angela.

-Foi por isso que a Tessa me enfrentou...

-O quê?

-Booth, foi por isso... na escola nós nunca andamos de mãos dadas ou abraçados, ela não sabia que estamos namorando. Por isso ela te convidou para o baile. E hoje, estávamos andando no parque, não parecia um dia de aula, então ela viu...

-Não pinte a Tessa de inocente, Bones. Mesmo que ela soubesse que estamos namorando, isso não a teria impedido de tentar me arrastar pro baile...

-Como ela te arrastaria para o baile? Você é bem mais alto e pesado que ela.

Ouvi Hodgins rir, mas Booth continuou.

-É uma expressão, Bones.

Eu olhei para a quadra, onde as _cheerleaders_ se preparavam para começar o número. Vi Tessa conversar com as amigas, lançando olhares para mim e Booth. Ele deve ter visto também, pois senti sua mão se apertar mais em meu ombro.

-Não acredito.

-O quê? – perguntei, olhando para Booth. Ele mirava a quadra, onde os jogadores começavam a entrar.

-Colocaram o Andrew como armador. Que burrada!

-Armador?

-É uma das posições na quadra. – ele apontou para mim o garoto a que se referia, e começou a me explicar tudo sobre o armador, os alas e os pivôs e o papel de cada um no jogo.

-Em que posição você jogava?

-Pivô. Eu e o Gutemberg éramos invencíveis.

-O maior número de rebotes transformados em cesta, cara. – disse Hodgins a ele, sorrindo – Você era a chave da equipe.

-Se você pudesse, você jogaria hoje? – perguntei. Afinal, se ele era tão bom, como a equipe iria vencer sem ele?

-Não é assim, Bones. Um jogo desses precisa de uma preparação enorme. Eu estou fora de forma, sem o preparo que tinha. Já esses caras aí estão treinando duro há semanas. Você tem que fazer por merecer vestir a camisa.

-Cara... – disse Hodgins – Isso foi tão... honrado.

Angela riu.

-O Booth é o típico cavaleiro de armadura. É claro que ele defenderia a honra de se jogar em um time.

-Cavaleiro, Ange? – perguntei, confusa. Ele nem andava a cavalo.

-Você deve se lembrar das histórias infantis, Bren. – disse minha amiga – Do cavaleiro corajoso que vinha resgatar a princesa de todos os perigos.

Vi Booth balançar a mão, como se dissesse que isso é besteira, mas entendi o que Angela estava falando. Ela estava fazendo uma comparação com um personagem fictício. E, isolando-se apenas os atributos do personagem, percebi que eles se aplicavam perfeitamente ao Booth que eu conhecia. Ao Booth que protegia o irmão e a mim desde que éramos pequenos. Ao Booth que tinha um extremo respeito pelo avô, e a tudo que o homem havia feito por ele. Ao Booth que se sentia culpado sempre que acontecia algo a alguma pessoa de quem gostasse.

-Parem de tagarelar, o jogo vai começar! – pediu Hodgins, esticando o pescoço para ver a quadra.

E toda aquela coisa de bater a bola, passar, bater, lançar começou novamente. Mas dessa vez, Booth estava ao meu lado, e tentava me explicar o que estava acontecendo. _Ele andou com a bola, cometeu uma falta. Ele lançou de trás daquela linha, a cesta vale três pontos._ Ele só interrompia as explicações quando estava ocupado demais, torcendo ou xingando.

O jogo foi extremamente difícil, de acordo com Hodgins e Booth. Os pontos no mostrador eletrônico seguiam muito próximos, ora um time na frente, ora outro.

Quando os últimos minutos se aproximavam, me senti invadida por aquela ansiedade que contagiava a todos. Me vi torcendo, junto com Booth, para que a bola entrasse ou para que nosso time a roubasse. Quando faltavam menos de trinta segundos para o fim, Gutemberg, o garoto de quem Booth falara, lançou a bola à cesta, garantindo três pontos. E então estávamos à frente, e mesmo a cesta de um ponto que o outro time fez não adiantou. Assim que o apito soou, o ginásio inteiro se encheu de gritos.

Booth se ergueu, pulando, e em um movimento fluido me pegou pela cintura e beijou meus lábios. Eu o beijei de volta, no ritmo frenético que os gritos ditavam.

Os garotos do time, depois de correrem e comemorarem, foram chamados para o extremo da quadra, onde uma mesa com medalhas e troféus os aguardava.

-Nós ganhamos... – dizia Booth baixinho ao meu lado – Nós somos os campeões estaduais...

Aos poucos o ginásio foi ficando em silêncio, e uma medalha foi entregue a cada um dos jogadores. Antes que o troféu fosse entregue, no entanto, o jogador mais alto se aproximou para falar com um dos juízes, e logo outros garotos se juntaram, parecendo querer dar uma opinião. Um deles balançava a cabeça, parecendo negar algo. Mas o garoto alto continuou a discutir e, por fim, o juiz concordou com a cabeça.

O garoto deu dois passos à frente, mirando todos. Percebi que era Gutemberg novamente. Ele começou a falar e a voz dele ressoou, alta.

-Essa vitória que tivemos hoje foi a vitória de uma equipe. Nós conquistamos ela juntos, e cada membro foi importante. Por isso, queria pedir para que alguém descesse aqui para comemorar conosco. – ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Seeley, vem aqui, cara.

Até aquele momento Booth estivera balançando nossas mãos unidas, parecendo feliz demais para ficar quieto. Mas então a mão dele congelou.

-Seeley, qual é! Venha aqui, eu estou te vendo!

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Eu delicadamente me desvencilhei de sua mão, pedindo para que ele fizesse o que o menino dissera. Ele me olhou por breves segundos antes de ir em frente, e eu vi os olhos dele brilhando como nunca. Assim que ele começou a descer as arquibancadas, ouvi Hodgins incentivá-lo, gritando e batendo palmas, e logo o ginásio todo ressoava em palmas ruidosas.

-Esse cara foi o espírito da nossa equipe. – disse Gutemberg, tentando se sobrepor ao ruído – Ele nos manteve focalizados, ele nos manteve unidos. E se ele não pôde estar aqui jogando conosco hoje foi por uma terrível fatalidade, nunca por falta de competência.

Booth finalmente alcançou a quadra, e abraçou o menino. As palmas continuaram até que uma medalha também fosse dada a ele.

E eu observei a cena, imóvel. Booth tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e de repente, era como se eu também estivesse recebendo aquela medalha e aquele cumprimento, como se aquele sorriso fosse meu também.

E me lembrei de minha mãe, e uma conversa que havíamos tido muitos anos antes.

_Alguém assim é para compartilhar todos os momentos, bons e ruins. Você sente a alegria e a tristeza da pessoa, como se fossem um só._

Momentos bons e ruins.


	35. Pequenos erros

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:**__Esse foi o começo de um novo arco da história, de algo que tenho em mente para desenvolver agora. Me digam o que acharam._

_Gente, 200 comentários! 200! *.*  
Nunca pensei que ia chegar tão longe, mas se cheguei foi graças ao apoio de vocês! Sintam-se abraçados!  
E vamos lá, rumo aos 250! \o/_

_**lisa e Erika, **obrigada! **mary-gwg**, thanks! Namorada pro Hodgins? Mas ele tem a Ange! hahaha E hiatus... acho que não vai ter não, a não ser que eu viaje. Mas aviso. **OliveSan, **fiquei com um pouco de medo da sua hint mesmo. Mas sabe que ela acabou me inspirando para algo? Provavelmente vá aparecer no capítulo 36. **Barbara, **wow, você leu tudo em dois dias? Eu me impressiono com a velocidade com que essa fic tá crescendo... **Paulinha**, obrigada. Fico feliz que o final tenha te sensibilizado, às vezes eu tenho medo de cair no clichê. **Angie**, thanks!  
_

_

* * *

_**_Brennan's Song _**

_**35. Pequenos erros**_

Booth me deixou em casa depois que saímos para comemorar com Hodgins e Angela. Eu caminhei até a porta me sentindo leve, a cabeça na alegria por termos vencido e nas horas que passei com meus amigos e meu namorado. Mas assim que atravessei a porta, senti o sangue fugir de meu rosto.

-Se lembrou que tem uma casa? – disse Michael, a cara fechada, parado no hall de entrada.

-Eu não pretendia demorar tanto, mas...

-Você se esqueceu do que tinha pra fazer? – falou ele, se sobrepondo à minha voz – Meu carro não foi lavado, tem louça suja na pia e roupa suja na lavanderia! E você me diz que não pretendia demorar?

-Eu faço isso agora. – disse, de cabeça baixa.

-Faz agora? – ele berrou, e soltei um grito de dor ao sentir meu cabelo sendo puxado – Era sua obrigação já ter feito! Garota imbecil!

-Larga ela!

Michael virou a cabeça devagar, para a escada. Para o garoto, de quase um metro e meio de altura, o encarando com a expressão fechada.

-Leon, não tente... – pedi, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia com Michael ainda me segurando.

-É, garoto, não se meta! Ou vai aprender uma lição também!

-Larga ela! – repetiu o menino, o queixo erguido.

Michael riu. Então me soltou, subindo a escada tão rápido quanto podia.

-Leon, corre! – gritei, vendo que o menino não se movera.

No último segundo ele pulou, mas não rápido o suficiente para escapar das mãos de Michael.

Eu subi correndo, desesperada com os gritos agudos da criança enquanto Michael descia a mão. Me agarrei ao braço do homem, tencionando virá-lo para machucá-lo, mas eu estava mais baixa que Michael na escada, e ele me deu uma cotovelada. Me ergui novamente, subindo dois degraus e me agarrando ao garoto dessa vez.

-São três imbecis... – dizia ele, enquanto continuava a descer a mão – Só servem para comer! Não prestam para nada!

Abraçada a Leon, minha mão em seu rosto, sentia as lágrimas do menino molharem tudo. Mas eu não daria essa satisfação a Michael, eu não iria chorar na frente dele.

Quando ele pareceu ter descontado toda sua raiva e frustração em nós dois parou, murmurando ameaçadoramente:

-Se um de vocês contar pra qualquer pessoa que seja, e isso inclui aquele seu namoradinho de merda, garota... eu acabo com os três. Estou falando sério.

Nós dois nos levantamos, correndo mais que rápido antes que ele resolvesse recomeçar. Entrei junto com Leon no quarto que ele dividia com Arthur. O outro menino estava sentado no chão abraçando as pernas, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu encostei a porta do quarto, a travando com uma cadeira, e me agachei para olhar Leon.

-Você está bem? – perguntei, olhando o braço direito, que havia recebido parte dos golpes.

-Tempe, você tá sangrando. – disse ele assustado.

Levei a mão à boca. Realmente havia sentido gosto de sangue, e vi um dedo se manchar de vermelho. Havia travado a mandíbula com tanta força que acabara cortando a boca.

-Estou bem. – disse, examinando os braços, o peito e o rosto dele, mas não vendo nada de preocupante. Apenas as áreas sensíveis que virariam feios hematomas. Eu devia estar no mesmo estado.

Me sentei em uma das camas, respirando fundo. Minhas mãos tremiam.

Nós três ficamos em silêncio, e ouvimos Michael reclamar em alto tom no andar de baixo. Desde que ele não viesse atrás de nós, poderia reclamar o quanto quisesse.

-Por que vocês acham que ele passou tanto tempo... – disse Leon baixinho – sem fazer isso?

-Vai ver ele batia na Lauren. – respondeu Arthur, também baixinho – Ele faz isso às vezes.

Nós ficamos em silêncio novamente, até Arthur erguer a cabeça, enxugar as lágrimas e perguntar:

-Como vocês acham que vai ser a próxima casa que vão ficar?

Leon se aproximou da cama, sentando ao meu lado. Fechou os olhos.

-Uma casa com um cachorro... e montes de chocolate, e uma _foster mom_ que me dá eles quando eu me comporto.

-E um vídeo game. – completou Arthur sorrindo – e um _foster dad_ que jogue comigo.

Os dois olharam para mim, e senti que tinha que dar minha contribuição do que gostaria de ter, mesmo que soubesse que nada daquilo iria realmente acontecer.

-Alguém que goste de nós. – disse simplesmente.

Os dois garotos encararam o chão por alguns segundos, e Leon encostou a cabeça no meu braço. Eu me encolhi ante o movimento repentino, mas então ergui a mão, o puxando para perto e passando a mão em seu cabelo, da forma como fazia com Booth às vezes, para acalmá-lo.

Por muito tempo nenhum de nós três falou.

~X~

-Não, Booth. Realmente não dá, tenho coisas para fazer. – disse eu baixinho, ao telefone.

_-O que pode ser tão importante que você vai recusar um almoço com seu namorado? Vamos lá, Bones, preciso de um beijo de boa sorte antes de fazer essa final de Biologia. Ok, talvez vários beijos..._

Era incrível como eu conseguia notar, pela entonação da voz dele, quando ele estava sorrindo.

-Eu tenho coisas pra fazer em casa, não vou poder sair. – repeti, lançando olhares ao corredor que dava na escada. – Amanhã nos encontramos.

_-Não te vejo desde sábado, Bones, isso é uma eternidade._

-Não seja exagerado.

_-Estou morrendo de saudades..._

-É impossível que alguém realmente morra de saudades, Boooth.

Ele riu.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Eu... eu sinto sua falta... mas vamos ter que nos habituar a não nos ver todos os dias, já que semana que vem entramos em férias.

_-Sim, mas temos todas as coisas que planejamos fazer, não lembra?_

Sim, eu me lembrava. Quando eu achava que conseguiria sair para aproveitar as férias, antes de Michael fechar o cerco sobre nós três.

-Eu realmente preciso ir, Booth.

_-Está bem, se cuide._

-Boa prova. Você vai se dar bem.

_-Obrigado_. – respondeu ele. E ficou ainda alguns segundos em silêncio até desligar.

Eu coloquei o fone no gancho, me sentindo mal. Adoraria poder ir até a escola e almoçar com ele, enquanto discutíamos algum assunto qualquer e ríamos. Mas Michael havia inventado que os tapetes da sala, que eu havia lavado na semana anterior, estavam sujos novamente. E realizar aquela tarefa com certeza tomaria minha tarde inteira.

Havia alguns dias que não nos víamos. E talvez isso fosse bom, se considerado que se Booth visse os vários hematomas que cobriam meu braço e meu abdômen, surtaria. E eu não queria que ele os visse, pois sabia a reação que se seguiria. E Michael havia sido claro ao nos ameaçar.

Foi só perto do final da semana que consegui dar uma escapada de casa. Michael teve que sair para acertar algumas coisas no banco,e aproveitei para adiantar tudo que eu tinha para fazer e correr até a escola. Sabia que Booth ia ter sua última prova final, química, no segundo horário. Ao me aproximar da porta da sala de aula para ver se ele já tinha saído, no entanto, vi Hodgins apoiado contra um armário.

-Hodgins? – chamei, e ele levantou os olhos.

-Ei, Brennan! Você está bem?

-Sim. Por que não estaria?

Ele ficou na dúvida por alguns segundos, me observando de meu casaco até meus tênis.

-Por nada... só perguntei...

-Por que você está aqui?

-Estou esperando o Booth sair da prova. Eu ajudei ele a estudar essa semana, quero saber como ele foi.

Eu me aproximei.

-Você o ajudou a estudar? Ele não me disse que estava com dificuldades em química.

-Ah, eu só dei um empurrãozinho... – disse Hodgins, esfregando o pescoço – Eu adoro química, sabe? E ele não foi muito bem na matéria esse ano...

Eu não respondi, também encostada contra o armário. Por que Booth não me falara que estava com dificuldades em química? Eu teria dado um jeito de escapulir para ajudá-lo, nem que fosse de madrugada.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ouvimos a porta abrir e fechar, mas um garoto de traços orientais passou rápido.

-O Booth está preocupado com você, sabe... – disse Hodgins depois de um tempo.

-Por quê?

Hodgins trocou de pés, parecendo na dúvida se falava ou não.

-Hodgins, por quê? – repeti firme.

A porta se abriu de novo, e desta vez foram os cabelos castanhos e os olhos chocolate que vi. Ele vinha com um sorriso, e apertou a mão de Hodgins, dizendo que havia resolvido a prova toda. Então me viu.

-Bones! Ah, Bones! – ele se lançou para me abraçar apertado, me erguendo levemente do chão no movimento.

-Senti tanta saudade... – sussurrou ele, afastando meu rosto para acariciá-lo.

-Pessoal, estou indo. – disse Hodgins, se afastando de nós.

-Espera aí, cara. Vamos sai para comer alguma coisa, nós três.

-Não quero ter que segurar vela para vocês. Até mais!

-Valeu pela ajuda!

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, depois que Hodgins se afastou - Nós vamos jantar à luz de velas ou algo do tipo?

Ele riu.

-Como eu senti sua falta!

Booth se aproximou, me beijando. Delicadamente me empurrou até que minhas costas estivessem contra o armário. Eu abri os lábios, me envolvendo no beijo e sentindo o peso morno dele me segurando contra o armário. Entrelacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, querendo ficar o mais perto possível, sentindo minha pulsação acelerada latejar em minha orelha...

-Sr, Booth! – nos viramos ante a exclamação, e para nosso choque a inspetora nos encarava – e... Senhorita Brennan? – ela parecia confusa, nos mirando abobalhada por alguns segundos. Então retomou a pose autoritária. – Vocês sabem que confraternizar nos corredores é proibido! O que estavam pensando? Saiam daqui, vamos!

Nós andamos rapidamente para a saída, sem nem olhar para trás. Quando alcançamos a rua, Booth começou a rir.

-Do que está rindo?

-Você tem noção que hoje foi o último dia que vim para a aula? Que eu nunca mais vou voltar aqui como aluno, que meu ensino médio terminou?

-Sim, mas ainda não entendi por que você está rindo.

-A última vez que eu saí da escola foi expulso pela inspetora por que estávamos nos pegando no corredor? – disse ele, rindo – É uma história engraçada pra se contar!

-Estávamos nos beijando, Booth.

-Minha mão estava dentro da sua camiseta, e subindo... – disse ele, um sorriso de lado – Não estávamos só nos _beijando_, Bones.

Eu desisti de tentar entender, e ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, fazendo uma dança estranha logo em seguida.

-Terminou, Bones. Eu terminei o Ensino Médio. Precisamos de uma comemoração... vem, vamos.

Eu segurei a mão que ele estendia, mas não me movi.

-Para onde?

-Não sei. – disse ele, e sorria – Vamos fazer alguma loucura. Vamos até a Philadélphia.

-O quê? Não, Booth!

-Por que não? Você sempre disse que gostaria de conhecer a cidade onde nasci, que devíamos ir até lá algum dia.

-É uma viagem de mais de duas horas, Booth.

-Que parte de _eu quero fazer uma loucura_ você não entendeu?

-Booth, eu preciso voltar para casa. Vamos até o Burger, comemos alguma coisa, aí você me deixa em casa.

Pela primeira vez, ele parou, sua animação se dissipando. Me encarou por alguns segundos, e então se aproximou. Sua expressão havia mudado completamente.

-Por que você anda me evitando nos últimos dias?

-Eu não te evitei, só não consegui sair de casa.

-Você acabava com toda estratégia que eu arranjava pra gente se ver. Você estava me evitando.

-Booth...

-Eu só quero saber por quê.

Eu não iria contar a ele que Michael havia batido em mim e em Leon. Mas eu também não poderia inventar uma mentira, uma vez que ele perceberia que eu estava mentindo na hora.

-Me desculpe. – disse, me aproximando e tocando o rosto dele. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Ele ainda ficou me olhando, sério. Mas por fim seguiu ao meu lado até a lanchonete. Falamos pouco, sobre um e outro assunto sem importância, mas era como se algo estivesse fora do lugar.

-Jared queria sair nesse final de semana, mas eu disse que primeiro precisaria falar com você, no caso de você querer fazer algo... – disse Booth, parando o carro na frente da minha casa.

-Pode ir, Booth. Segunda você vai estar em férias, e eu tento dar uma escapada. – disse eu, querendo entrar logo em casa para que Michael não percebesse que eu saí.

Eu estava para descer do carro quando ele segurou minha mão.

-Me liga hoje à noite? Pra eu saber que você está bem.

Eu sorri para ele, e me aproximei para deixar um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-Prometo.

Ele ficou me olhando dar a volta na casa para entrar pelos fundos. Eu consegui entrar silenciosamente e me esgueirar até meu quarto, mas quando cheguei à janela, ele já havia ido.


	36. Fatos da vida

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Me deixei levar nesse capítulo e quando vi ele estava desse tamanho... __Mas eu realmente curti escrevê-lo, foi uma reviravolta não planejada. __  
__Nina, obrigada pela ajuda. _

_**Olivesan**, dê uma olhada no capítulo, como minha mente manipulou sua hint. E... eu rio com suas reviews. **mary-gwg, **adoro ouvir as ideias de vocês! Por mais estranhas ou diferentes que sejam, elas acabam se infiltrando na minha mente e surgindo de forma inesperada... como seria o nome do livro? Imagino que esse mesmo que eu usei, já que sou péssima com títulos. ¬¬'** Barbara**, eu ouço tanto que as pessoas odeiam o Michael que logo vai rolar abaixo assinhado pra ele sumir... hahaha **Erika**, por ora não é minha intenção, mas não posso garantir quanto ao futuro... vamos ver como as coisas vão sair. **Paulinha**, sei que esperar é péssimo, mas normalmente eu só consigo escrever pra valer, reler e revisar no final de semana... obrigada pela review. **Angie**, obrigada. E... bem, o Booth ficou chateado sim. E a Angela fará uma participação neste, ok? **Luiza, **obrigada pela review!  
_

_

* * *

__**Brennan's Song**_

_**36. Fatos da vida**_**  
**  
No dia seguinte, eu estava terminando de esticar as camas quando Leon entrou correndo no quarto.

-Tempe, tem uma menina aí fora procurando você.

-Uma menina?

-Ela disse que é sua amiga.

Resolvi descer para investigar, e acabei por encontrar Angela, parada no gramado.

-Ei, Bren! – disse ela, se aproximando para me abraçar.

-Por que está aqui?

-Estava com saudades da minha amiga, oras. Pronta pra por o papo em dia?

Eu mirei as janelas da casa, apreensiva.

-Vamos até o parque, pode ser?

Demos a volta na casa, e logo estávamos caminhando pelo pequeno parque.

-Como anda a vida nas masmorras?

-Que masmorras, Ange?

-Na sua casa, Bren.

Eu não entendi. Tínhamos um porão, não uma masmorra... mas deixei de lado o assunto, já acostumada com o jeito de Angela de falar coisas que eu não entendia.

-Agora que não tenho mais aulas, o Michael arrumou várias tarefas extras pra eu fazer. E tenho me esforçado em fazê-las, assim ele não fica zangado e desconta em nós.

-É só por isso que você não anda saindo?

-Por que mais seria?

-Querida, vou abrir o jogo com você. Semana passada o Booth veio falar comigo, por que ele estava preocupado. Disse que você estava estranha, o estava evitando, e perguntou se eu tinha alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido.

-O quê? Mas por que... por que ele não falou nada para mim, Ange?

-Ele estava preocupado, e não queria te confrontar, por que sabia que isso só faria você se fechar em si mesma. Então ele veio me perguntar se eu sabia de algo.

-O que você disse a ele?

-Só o que eu sabia, que você me disse que estava cheia de coisas pra fazer em casa.

-Foi o que falei para ele.

-É só isso mesmo, Bren?

Eu suspirei, sem encarar Angela, olhando para um homem que brincava com um labrador.

-Bren... – minha amiga parou de andar, segurando minha mão. - Se aconteceu qualquer coisa, e você só não quer preocupá-lo... não faça isso.

Eu concordei com um meneio, me sentindo um pouco perdida. A frase de minha mãe ressoou novamente em minha cabeça.

_...compartilhar todos os momentos, bons e ruins. _

Bons e ruins.

Depois de me despedir de Angela, tentei, durante todo o dia, deixar de lado aquele assunto. Mas o esforço pareceu não adiantar. No início da noite, me deitei para ler e acabei adormecendo, só para acordar sobressaltada com um pesadelo, algum tempo depois. Um pesadelo confuso com meus pais, e tenho quase certeza que Booth também estava nele.

Respirando sofregamente, lancei os olhos ao teto, às paredes. Dei uma olhada no meu relógio de pulso. Quase nove horas.

-Tempe? – levantei os olhos para a cabeça de Arthur, que acabara de surgir na porta do quarto. Ele sussurrava.

-O quê?

-O telefone acabou de tocar e eu corri pra atender. É um garoto querendo falar com você.

Me levantei, estranhando. Quando Booth ligava, era mais tarde. Esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono e as imagens do pesadelo, caminhei até o aparelho.

_-É a Brennan? _

-Sim, sou eu. Quem está falando?

_-Olha, você não me conhece. Meu nome é Auguste Gutemberg, eu jogo no time da escola... _

-Gutemberg, sim. Você jogava com o Booth.

_-Isso por isso que eu liguei. Você é a namorada do Booth, não é? _

-Sou. – àquela altura eu havia acabado por me habituar com a nomenclatura, e ouví-la com mais naturalidade.

_-Ele está com você? _

-Não. – disse, sem entender. – Você quer falar com ele?

_-Você falou com ele hoje, sabe onde ele está?_ – a voz do menino começou a soar preocupada.

-Só falei com ele ontem.

_-Eu liguei na casa dele mas ninguém atendeu o telefone, pensei que você pudesse saber... _

-Por que quer tanto encontrá-lo?

_-Brennan, não quero preocupá-la sem motivo... _

Aquelas palavras tiverem exatamente o efeito contrário, e comecei a realmente me preocupar.

-O que aconteceu?

Ouvi o garoto suspirar antes de recomeçar a falar.

_-Alguns amigos nossos saíram para comemorar... eu estou tentando descobrir exatamente quem foi, por que não consegui muitas informações do hospital, estou esperando o pai de um dos meninos chegar lá para... _

-Hospital?

_-O General. Esses amigos nossos saíram para comemorar o fim da aula, sabe? Foram até DC, mas se acidentaram na estrada. Eu sei que Jean estava com eles, por que o carro era dele e ele estava dirigindo. Os pais dele já estão indo para lá. _

-O Booth estava com eles? – perguntei imediatamente, pouco me importando que minha voz saísse desesperada.

_-Aí é que está, eu não sei. Tinha esperanças que você pudesse me dizer que estava com ele. Nós todos havíamos nos encontrado no parque hoje à tarde, pra bater uma bola. O Booth só foi por que eu insisti. E bem, os meninos estavam falando sobre essa viagem a DC, e o Booth pareceu pensar no assunto por um tempo. Eu não podia ir, era aniversário da minha namorada, e não vi os garotos depois disso, não até receber a ligação do pai do Jean. _

-Você acha que o Booth estava com eles?

_-Não posso dizer com certeza, ele parecia meio pra baixo à tarde. Mas escuta, não se preocupa não. Provavelmente ele foi a algum outro lugar... _

-Eu vou até a casa dele. Me dê seu telefone, te aviso se o encontrar.

Eu não podia ficar parada, tentando entender de onde aquele desespero vinha. Não fazia sentido eu me preocupar sem uma base para isso, sem uma prova concreta. Mas eu estava realmente preocupada, e não conseguia refrear isso.

Em dois minutos eu já estava do lado de fora da casa.

As ruas estavam escuras, úmidas da chuva que havia caído mais cedo. Por grande parte do trajeto, eu corri.

E foi correndo que cheguei à casa de Booth. Logo eu vi a luz acessa no quarto dele, o que me trouxe mais alívio do que seria possível imaginar. Respirei fundo, pronta para vê-lo com meus próprios olhos, tocá-lo com minhas mãos.

Claro, eu poderia ter tocado a campainha. Mas o hábito me fez ir direto ao quarto dele.

Logo que terminei de escalar o telhado mais baixo chamei o nome dele, mas foi só quando me aproximei para bater na janela com os nós dos dedos que percebi que não era Booth quem estava no quarto. Rapidamente retrocedi, mas não consegui andar muito rápido sobre as telhas por isso, antes que conseguisse descer, Hank alcançou a janela.

-Temperance? O que aconteceu, menina?

-O Booth não está? – perguntei, a voz tremendo um pouco.

-Não, ele saiu. Tinha algo urgente para falar com ele?

-Onde ele foi, Hank? - perguntei, sentindo minha pulsação ressoando alto e meus olhos úmidos.

-Ele foi assistir a um jogo de baseball com o Jared. Temperance, venha até aqui, não quero que caia.

-Com o Jared? Só com o Jared, Hank? Eles não foram até DC, não é?

-Não, claro que não!

Hank estendeu a mão, me ajudando a passar pela janela, e eu aceitei, achando que teria que lhe explicar a situação afinal.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele suavemente quando pus os pés no chão do quarto.

Eu contei a ele a ligação de Gutemberg, e meu desespero.

-O Baixinho me falou alguma coisa sobre isso hoje à tarde, mas como ele já tinha combinado de sair com o irmão, acabou não indo. Você sabe como estão os meninos que se acidentaram?

-Não passaram muita informação no hospital.

Finalmente tendo me acalmado, pedi pra usar o telefone e liguei para Gutemberg, o tranquilizando. Ele disse que assim que tivesse notícias dos garotos, me ligaria de volta. Eu não conhecia nenhum dos meninos, e ultimamente Booth já não andava com eles. Mas eles haviam sido amigos, e tenho certeza que Booth iria querer ouvir notícias deles.

Voltei para o quarto de Booth, onde Hank terminava de guardar algumas roupas no armário. Estava me preparando para me despedir e ir embora, quando ele me perguntou:

-O que mais aconteceu, Temperance?

-O que quer dizer?

-Garota, pelo pouco que ouvi do Baixinho e posso ver de você hoje... há algo nos seus olhos, uma tristeza estranha.

Os Booth e sua incrível habilidade para ler as pessoas. A voz dele soava autenticamente preocupada, e isso me fez lembrar das últimas semanas, em que não havia sido sincera com Booth e o evitara, e de meu pesadelo naquela noite.

Eu senti um nó na garganta, e não consegui falar. Se fosse só minha família adotiva, eu poderia erguer minhas defesas, me retesar e seguir em frente. Mas a forma como Hank e Booth me tratavam tornava difícil levantar a barreira, e trazia à tona os sentimentos que eu estava tentando enterrar.

Hank se aproximou, e eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, imóvel. Ele não me incitou a falar, apenas me abraçou, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

Uma hora depois eu estaria deitada na cama de Booth, adormecida de cansaço.

Não sei bem por que contei tudo a Hank, mas me senti bem ao fazê-lo. Ele me colocou na cama, se sentou ao meu lado e ouviu a história pacientemente.

Contei sobre as ameaças de Michael, e quanto odiava aquela casa. Contei sobre os dois meninos que moravam comigo, e de nosso companheirismo. Contei sobre o incidente da última semana. Disse, apenas uma vez, e sem olhá-lo, que sentia falta da minha família e de como as coisas costumavam ser.

Quando eu terminei e já era difícil manter os olhos abertos, ele deu uma palmadinha na minha mão, murmurando _"Está tudo bem", _apagando a luz e saindo do quarto.

Antes que ele encostasse a porta, no entanto, eu o chamei.

-Se você puder... não contar ao Booth o que aconteceu...

Vi que ele me mirou com um olhar inquisidor, e eu continuei.

-Qualquer outra coisa que aconteça vai fazê-lo chamar a assistente social, ou a polícia. Não vão acreditar na história, e vão me mandar pra outra _foster home,_ em outra cidade. Eu não quero ir.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo, compreendendo.

-Fique tranquila, pequena.

E, ele mal havia encostado a porta, eu já havia adormecido.

Mais tarde, quando os garotos chegaram do jogo, Hank deve ter contado a eles que eu estava ali, e Booth deve ter dormido no chão do quarto do irmão. Mas quando eu acordei ele estava ao lado da cama, me observando.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca.

-Bom dia. – eu sorri para ele e como resposta recebi o mais lindo sorriso. Só aquilo poderia me dar forças para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

Eu me sentei na cama, repentinamente ciente de queria tocá-lo, sentir que ele era real... abracei-o apertado, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e sentindo seu coração bater contra minha orelha. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior retornaram à minha mente, e eu tive certeza que aquele era o melhor som que eu poderia ouvir.

-O Pops me contou sobre o Gutemberg, e os garotos.

Me afastei para poder mirar Booth nos olhos.

-Você conseguiu falar com alguém?

-Falei com o Jimmy hoje. Ele estava no banco de trás, se machucou menos. Eles estavam em quatro no carro, bateram depois de uma tentativa de ultrapassagem.

-Como estão os outros?

-O Jean saiu da cirurgia com os sinais bons, mas ainda não voltou do coma. O Thomas teve uma lesão séria na perna, e entrou em choque, mas agora está bem, até acordou.

E ele parou de falar.

-Booth, você falou que eram quatro meninos... – disse, com medo do olhar desfocado dele.

-O Vinny estava no banco de passageiro, Bones. Na hora que o outro carro os acertou, pegou o lado dele em cheio. Ele... – Booth fez uma pausa, mordendo os lábios e respirando fundo – Ele não resistiu, nem conseguiu chegar ao hospital.

Eu abracei Booth, sabendo que era o melhor a fazer por ele naquele momento. Mas ainda não havia ouvido todas as preocupações dele, e ele continuou a falar, a voz abafada contra minha camiseta.

-Podia ser eu naquele banco, Bones. Quando saía com os garotos, sempre sentava na frente, pois sou o mais alto de todos. Se eu tivesse ido...

-Mas você não foi, Booth.

-Eu te deixaria sozinha. E eu prometi que nunca iria te deixar para trás.

-Booth, nada aconteceu. Você está aqui, eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.

-Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando isso passou pela minha cabeça? Que eu estava chateado com você, por ter me evitado. E isso me pareceu tão idiota e sem importância, que...

-Você ficou chateado comigo?

-Você não explicou por que me evitou. Nem a Angela soube me dizer por quê. Foi egoísta da minha parte, mas eu achei... que uma vez que estamos namorando, você iria compartilhar tudo comigo. Que os dias que eu tinha que sondá-la para que me contasse as coisas haviam passado.

Eu encostei a testa contra a testa dele.

-As coisas estão tensas lá em casa, a ponto de explodir. Eu e os meninos estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance para evitar conflitos. O que me lembra... – eu me afastei, olhando na direção da escrivaninha dele, à procura de um relógio – Que horas são?

-Pouco mais de nove.

-É melhor eu voltar para casa antes que eles percebam que eu não estou lá.

Booth deslizou o polegar levemente por meu rosto.

-Eu te levo lá. Quando acha que conseguiremos sair? Quero aproveitar cada segundo que puder com você.

-Segunda, já tenho um plano.

Ele sorriu aliviado, talvez pelo fato de eu não ter tentado me desvencilhar do convite.

-Segunda então temos um encontro. Nós não fizemos nada disso da forma tradicional, preciso começar a acertar as coisas com você.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ah, Bones, você sabe. Convidar a garota para sair, jantar, deixá-la em casa. Talvez ganhar um beijo de boa noite. E então ligar para ela, falando quão incrível foi o encontro e como gostaria de sair de novo.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, não acompanhando o pensamento dele.

-Isso é algum tipo de acordo social que se deve seguir?

-É um acordo social que não seguimos. - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

-Booth, acredito que encontros sejam para as pessoas se conhecerem melhor, não? Nós nos conhecemos há quase dez anos, não precisamos de um encontro para isso.

-Diga o que quiser, mocinha. Nós temos um encontro na segunda.


	37. Você e eu

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a: _**_Passei a semana inteira sem conseguir nem pensar em fanfic. E ontem finalmente consegui sentar pra escrever, e esse capítulo me veio em uma sentada só. Me digam o que acharam do encontro que o Booth bolou. :)  
_

_**OliveSan**, às vezes tenho um pouco de medo dos seus reviews. Mas também adoro eles, me fazem rir. **Mikaelly, **obrigada. Mais um capítulo de Booth-sonho-de-consumo para nós então. **Paulinha**, acho que se ele tivesse se machucado a autora seria linchada... hahaha, **mary-gwg**, orgulho de mim mesma! Consegui escrever o capítulo no prazo! **Nine, **enquanto ela puder vai esconder essa informação, do jeito que é cabeça-dura. **Barbara, **mas podemos ter uma história sem Michael... *pensando* **Angie, **muito obrigada por continuar me deixando uma opinião aqui e ali. E fiquei feliz em atender seu pedido.  
_

* * *

**_Brennan's Song_**

_**37. Você e eu**_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
__(Me leve de volta ao leito do rio onde estávamos)__  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__  
__(duas da manhã dirigindo na sua caminhonete e tudo de que eu preciso é de você perto de mim)_

Na segunda, a casa ressoava com os gritos e bater de portas. Por isso, quando não estava fazendo minhas tarefas, estava trancada em meu quarto.

Um dos irmãos de Lauren iria vir para jantar, por isso achei que seria a oportunidade perfeita para escapulir. Faria o que fosse necessário na cozinha e na arrumação da casa e então, quando todos fossem jantar, me trancaria no meu quarto, fingindo ir dormir cedo. Nenhum dos dois gostava que nós ficássemos à vista quando havia visitas na casa, e isso seria ótimo naquele dia.

Dentre minhas roupas, peguei um vestido que há muito tempo não usava. Minha mãe havia comprado para que eu usasse em meu aniversário de 15 anos, e havia sido a última vez que o vestira. Era o único vestido que eu tinha comigo, e não sei bem por que havia escolhido levá-lo junto, já que nunca o usava. Mas naquela noite ele me pareceu perfeito para o encontro com Booth.

Arthur e Leon me ajudaram a sair, patrulhando o corredor para garantir que eu não seria pega no exato momento em que estivesse à porta.

Caminhei alguns passos e vi o carro de Booth, parado alguns metros à frente como havíamos combinado. Quando entrei, ele pareceu aliviado.

-Deu tudo certo?

-Deu. – respondi sorrindo.

Só então ele se aproximou, sussurrando, antes de me beijar:

-Você está linda, Bones.

Eu aceitei o beijo, inalando o suave perfume masculino dele. Passei a mão em seu rosto, que estava barbeado e macio ao toque. Poderíamos ficar o encontro todo ali, e eu não iria reclamar. Mas ele disse, sorrindo, que tinha outros planos em mente e ligou o carro.

Booth pegou a Interestadual 66 e logo estávamos em Arlington. Eu não estava familiarizada com as ruas, mas ele navegou por elas com naturalidade enquanto conversava comigo, e logo parou à frente do que parecia ser um aconchegante restaurante.

Fizemos nossos pedidos, os olhos dele procurando os meus a todo momento. Ele me contou uma história que nos fez rir por alguns minutos, e então nossos pratos chegaram.

-Você realmente vai comer só essa salada, Bones?

Eu olhei para o prato dele, tão cheio que formava uma pequena pilha.

-Diferente de você, eu me contento com um tamanho normal de prato. Além do mais, não é só salada, tem peixe grelhado e purê de batatas.

-Peixe... nem se compara a um bom bife! – disse Booth, indicando o próprio prato. – E não venha roubar minhas batatas!

Com meu garfo eu fiz exatamente aquilo, para provocá-lo.

-Bones! Por que não pediu um prato que viesse com fritas?

-É mais divertido roubar do seu. – disse eu, rindo da expressão indignada dele.

Depois de devorar o prato, Booth ainda pediu um imenso brownie com sorvete, que acabamos por comer juntos.

-Por que você quis vir até aqui, Booth? Podíamos ter ido em algum restaurante em Falls Church mesmo. – disse eu, logo que o garçom terminou de recolher os pratos.

-Por que ainda não acabou. Quero te levar em um lugar.

Eu não esperava por aquilo, achei que só iríamos jantar. Mas ele se negou a me contar aonde íamos quando perguntei e, sorrindo, colocou duas notas sobre a mesa e se levantou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Entramos novamente no carro, e novamente ele se negou a me contar onde estávamos indo. A certa altura, ele me pediu para fechar os olhos.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Por favor, Bones. Uma vez na vida não questione, só faça.

-Não vejo sentido em fechar os olhos.

-Eu estou pedindo, e vai me fazer feliz. Vamos lá, pense nisso como um jogo.

Eu olhei para Booth com o canto dos olhos, incerta. Quando éramos pequenos, e ele me dizia que havia inventado um jogo, sempre acabávamos metidos em problemas. Quebrando coisas pela casa por estarmos correndo na sala, com um imenso arranhão no braço por que estávamos saltando em folhagens, correndo do cachorro do vizinho por que estávamos pulando muros.

-Ok, não um jogo desses que você está pensando. Eu juro que não envolve nenhum de nós nos machucando.

Eu finalmente fechei os olhos, ainda incerta.

-Você sempre diz isso.

Senti ele virar em uma curva, e então andar em linha reta por mais algum tempo. Quase cinco minutos se passaram até que senti o carro parar suavemente.

-Não saia daí e não abra os olhos. – pediu Booth, e ouvi ele descer do carro e sua porta se fechar.

Logo a porta do meu lado estava se abrindo, e senti a mão dele segurar a minha. Ele me guiou para fora devagar, e fechou o carro. Então senti a mão livre dele cobrir meus olhos, e Booth se posicionar atrás de mim.

-Ok, vamos caminhar alguns passos, Bones... eu serei seus olhos, confie em mim.

Eu suspirei, mas obedeci a ele, prestando atenção em sua voz e no peso morno da mão dele sobre meu rosto. De alguma forma, desprovida da visão, eu podia prestar mais atenção a esses pequenos detalhes. A respiração dele em meu pescoço, sua voz baixa e grave me passando instruções.

-Ok, pare aqui.

As duas mãos dele desceram para a minha cintura, e ele as cruzou em minha barriga, descansando o queixo em meu ombro.

-Pode abrir os olhos, Bones.

Extremamente curiosa, fiz o que ele me pedia. E nada poderia me preparar para a linda visão que se estendia à minha frente.

Estávamos um pouco ao norte da Ponte Arligton Memorial, encarando Washington de frente. Mas eu não sabia de nada daquilo naquele momento. Tudo que eu via era a linda imagem da cidade iluminada pelas luzes contra um céu azul marinho, o reflexo da lua se projetando nas águas escuras do Rio Potomac.

Por alguns momentos eu não disse nada, deslumbrada. Não só pelo que estava vendo, mas pelo tato de Booth em querer fazer daquele um momento especial. Entendi então o pedido dele para que eu fechasse os olhos. Sem esse elemento, minha surpresa não teria sido tão grande.

-E então?

-É lindo, Booth. Obrigada.

Nos sentamos em uma árvore próxima, ele se encostando ao tronco e eu me encostando às costas dele, e ficamos listando os pontos que conseguíamos reconhecer. Mais próximo, a vegetação do Washington Mall, mais à esquerda os edifícios do complexo da Universidade Georgetown e, se destacando no meio, o monumento a Washington.

Então ficamos em silêncio, e eu respirei fundo. Um sentimento quente se aninhara em meu peito, e eu me sentia tranquila. Sentir a respiração de Booth contra minhas costas me deixava tranquila.

Ele falou, baixinho:

-Bones, eu sei que nos conhecemos bem demais. Mas eu quero que a gente finja que isso é um primeiro encontro. Vou propor outro jogo.

-Que tipo de jogo?

-Um bem simples. Eu pergunto algo a você, e você tem que responder, não importa qual pergunta seja, com sinceridade. Como recompensa, você pode fazer uma pergunta a mim e eu também irei responder honestamente.

-Está bem. – disse, achando que as regras não eram difíceis. Eu não tinha problema algum em falar honestamente.

-Então lhe concedo o direito da primeira pergunta.

Uma vez que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa, resolvi começar por algo que tinha curiosidade há muito tempo.

-O que realmente aconteceu com sua mãe?

Senti Booth se retesar sob mim.

-Ouch, direta ao ponto, hein Bones?

Ele parou, imagino que pensando. Booth raramente tocava no assunto, poucas vezes havia ouvido alguma história relacionada à mãe dele sair de seus lábios. Mas eu nunca soubera o que havia acontecido a ela, para que não estivesse ao lado dos dois meninos quando eles sofreram os abusos por parte do pai.

-Ela morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Ela sempre teve a saúde fraca, e imagino que a situação lá em casa acabou por sugar suas energias.

-Booth, eu sinto muito...

-Ela me incubiu de cuidar do Jared... – senti a voz dele ficar mais baixa, e sabia, sem vê-lo, que ele estava mordendo os lábios – Ele tinha quatro anos, mal se lembra dela...

Eu me virei para mirá-lo, me sentindo culpada.

-Booth, me desculpe. Se quiser paramos aqui.

Ele fez um esforço para sorrir.

-Não, está tudo bem. Você pegou o espírito do jogo.

Passei o dedo carinhosamente pelo rosto dele, e vi os olhos lacrimejantes de Booth fixarem os meus. Com um meneio mínimo, ele indicou que estava pronto para recomeçar.

-A minha pergunta para você... quando foi que percebeu que gostava de mim além da amizade?

Eu me pus a pensar seriamente. Quando havia sido?

-É tão difícil assim? – perguntou ele, depois de vários segundos.

-Não tenho certeza, Booth. Acho que nunca houve um acontecimento isolado que me levou a esse conhecimento. Começou... começou no dia que o Michael me trancou no porão, e eu fugi para a sua casa.

Senti ele fechar mais as mãos em minha barriga, como se quisesse me proteger de um terror imaginário.

-Na noite em que dormimos na mesma cama?

-Foi. Pela primeira vez eu senti... algo diferente. Havíamos feito aquilo vezes sem conta, mas nunca antes eu havia sentido o que sentira naquele dia. Não sei se eu lhe disse, mas seu apoio naquele dia foi muito importante para mim, me deu forças.

Senti o sorriso na voz dele ao falar:

-Continue.

- Pouco depois teve o jogo de basquete em que você se machucou. Me lembro de Angela falar algo sobre eu tomar uma posição parecida com a de um animal cuidando de sua prole.

Booth começou a rir.

-Ela te chamou de mamãe urso?

-Foi exatamente essa expressão que ela usou. Não posso dizer se a comparação é acurada, mas naquele dia eu fiquei terrivelmente preocupada. Me lembro de sair do hospital completamente confusa com a imensidão de sentimentos que tinham surgido.

-Você nunca me contou isso.

-À época eu não queria pensar na possibilidade. – disse com sinceridade – Ela me assustava, na verdade, ainda me assusta.

Ele beijou minha bochecha, mantendo o corpo bem próximo ao meu.

-Obrigado por ser tão sincera, Bones.

-Minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta.

-Vá em frente.

Eu pensei um pouco.

-No dia que nos despedimos, em que você e sua família foram até minha casa... quando seu avô e meu pai foram buscar algumas coisas que estavam na garagem...

-Quando nós dois ficamos sentados na sala?

-Isso. Você me encarou por um longo tempo, então se aproximou e começou a dizer alguma coisa. Mas desistiu de falar e, não importando o quanto eu pedisse, não quis me contar o que era.

Ele levou apenas alguns segundos para responder.

-Eu ia pedir um beijo.

-Só isso?

-Um beijo nos lábios.

-Mas você achava nojento!

-Talvez aos nove anos sim. Mas àquela idade eu estava começando a descobrir as coisas boas da vida.

-E por que você não conseguiu pedir?

-Não tive coragem. Talvez tenha tido medo que você fugisse de novo.

Eu me virei novamente, deixando um beijo muito leve em seus lábios e dizendo em seguida:

-Eu teria dado.

Ele sorriu, divertido.

-E eu só descubro isso agora...

Trocamos outro beijo, mais profundo dessa vez, e levou algum tempo até que conseguíssemos retornar ao jogo.

-Ok, Bones... Minha pergunta: Se você tivesse a chance de procurar por seus pais, você faria?

Meus pais. Eu me esforçaria em encontrar as pessoas que haviam me abandonado?

Logo depois do ocorrido, eu acreditara que algo havia acontecido a eles para que não conseguissem voltar para casa. Várias vezes pensei nas possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. Mas no dia que Russ também foi embora, me convenci que na verdade eles deviam ter nos abandonado. Me abandonado.

-Sim. Eu os procuraria.

Booth não disse nada, e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ouvi o relógio de pulso dele indicar com um alarme uma hora cheia.

-Uma hora da manhã, Booth! – disse, mirando os ponteiros iluminados. Não havia percebido que havíamos ficado tanto tempo conversando – Não devíamos voltar?

-Vamos ficar só mais alguns minutinhos aqui, está bem? Não quero que isso acabe.

-Isso é impossível.

-Mas não me impede de desejar.

Eu concordei, relaxando o corpo e deitando a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

-Baby, antes de irmos tem algo...

-Não me chame assim, Booth!

Ele bateu com o nariz contra o meu rosto de forma brincalhona.

-Está bem, _baby._

Eu o mirei com um olhar zangado, e ele riu.

-O que você quer me contar?

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele devagar e senti que ele estava ficando nervoso. Por algum tempo ele só me encarou. Então fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

-Nada. Nada importante.

-Booth, me fale agora!

-Era bobo.

-Bobo ou não eu quero saber.

Ele abriu os olhos.

-É só que... eu estou realmente feliz em poder estar com você aqui, hoje. Você me faz feliz.

Eu não respondi de imediato. Fiquei olhando ele por mais alguns segundos, sondando suas expressões.

-Eu também estou feliz. – disse por fim, sorrindo.

Ele então sorriu, me puxando para que levantássemos.

-Então vamos logo, ainda temos um bom caminho até chegarmos em casa.

Vi ele se afastar para destravar o carro, e caminhei vagarosamente. A noite havia sido incrível. Mas havia algo de estranho no que havia acabado de acontecer. Da mesma forma que eu havia sentido algo de estranho quatro anos antes, quando nós dois nos despedimos na sala de minha casa e Booth não teve coragem de me falar algo, como confessara.


	38. Sem saída

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a: _**_Dessa vez, está no final do capítulo. _**_  
_**

_**Thayn**, prometo não deixar de lado a pergunta não feita do Booth, no momento certo ela vai surgir. Bones versão teen, gostei! Hahaha **mary-gwg**, obrigada, garota. Mas tenho de me orgulhar, mesmo essa semana, com o natal, consegui me planejar para não deixar de postar. :) **NBones314, **obrigada! Que bom que tomou seu tempo pra deixar um comentário! E bom, é minha primeira aventura em um AU, e foi a primeira fic de Bones que comecei a escrever, então fico feliz que tenha acertado. ** Olive-san, **sua intuição é muito boa. Leia e descubra por quê. ;) **Paulinha**, "romântico demais pra eles" - eu ri. Mas o Booth, como bom gentleman que é, tem que fazer essas coisas... **Barbara**, acho que não vou ser assim tão radical_, _apesar de que, se fosse fazer uma pesquisa, muita gente ia concordar com você... **Manuelina**, obrigada, sweetie!_

_

* * *

_

**_Brennan's Song_**

**_38. Sem saída_**

Nas semanas que se passaram eu me dividia entre aguentar os ocasionais ataques de fúria de Michael, que ficavam mais constantes, e tentar passar para Booth a ideia de que tudo estava bem. Por que, quando eu estava com ele, as coisas realmente estavam bem. Meu medo inicial ao ter um relacionamento com ele eram os riscos. Se eu não me arriscasse, nunca perderíamos a amizade que tínhamos. Se eu me arriscasse e perdesse, ficaria sem nada. Mas estávamos namorando há quase três meses, e eu ainda me espantava com as pequenas coisas que descobria diariamente sobre ele, sobre nós. Estávamos mais próximos que nunca.

Certo final de semana Michael e Lauren viajaram, para visitar os pais dela em Chicago. Aproveitando que o domingo de verão estava tão quente quanto poderia, combinei de encontrar Booth no parque e avisei que levaria os meninos junto. Era difícil vê-los só brincar, sem preocupações, mesmo que fossem duas crianças.

Quando chegamos lá encontramos não só Booth, mas também Hodgins e Angela. Passamos uma tarde agradável, eu e Booth discutindo algo e os meninos perguntando por que brigávamos tanto.

-Não estamos brigando. – disse Booth, erguendo os olhos para Arthur – Estamos discutindo.

-Não é a mesma coisa?

Com certeza não era... eu e Booth discutíamos variados assuntos, o tempo todo. Tínhamos visões diferentes a respeito de muitas coisas, mas isso não fazia com que _brigássemos..._ não na maior parte das vezes. Mas uma discussão acirrada, cada um defendendo seu próprio ponto de vista, isso era normal.

Booth e Hodgins jogaram um pouco de bola com os dois meninos, e ficamos no parque o máximo que conseguimos, até que o calor e o mormaço trouxessem uma chuva repentina. Angela e Hodgins correram para o estacionamento do parque, e nós voltamos correndo para casa. Os meninos entraram para disputar pelo chuveiro, mas eu fiquei para me despedir de Booth.

-O que foi? – perguntei, vendo que ele me observava com atenção.

Ele ergueu a mão, afastando meu cabelo molhado que caía pelo rosto.

-Isso me traz algumas lembranças... – disse ele baixinho, antes de me beijar.

Eu me deixei ser beijada, sentindo o calor que a proximidade transmitia à minha pele fria. Com o corpo, empurrei a porta entreaberta. Dei um passo para trás, e Booth se afastou levemente de mim. Podia-se ouvir, no andar de cima, as gargalhadas de Arthur e Leon.

-Melhor não, melhor eu ir embora... – disse Booth, os olhos tão escuros que mal conseguia ver sua íris.

-Eles não estão em casa, Booth, por que...

Ele se mexeu, inquieto.

-Eu vou enquanto eu consigo ir embora, está bem? Ligo amanhã pra saber como as coisas estão. E arrume um plano para o próximo final de semana.

Dizendo isso ele me deu um beijo muito rápido nos lábios e saiu para a chuva.

Eu esperei até que os dois garotos liberassem o banheiro para tirar minhas roupas molhadas e me deitar para ler um livro. Ainda havia uma garoa fina do lado de fora, e isso acabou por embalar meu sono. E por alguns segundos antes de adormecer eu me permiti sentir a tranquilidade do momento.

Mas ela não durou a semana inteira.

Michael e Lauren voltaram irritados um com o outro da viagem. Pelo pouco que pude ouvir, Michael teve um desentendimento com os sogros que deixou Lauren irada. E a tranquilidade do final de semana sumiu no mesmo instante que eles adentraram pela porta. Eu e os garotos estávamos suportando a situação até chegar o meio da semana.

E então tudo aconteceu.

Um escorregar, e o fato que me marcou pelo resto da vida.

Para variar, eu estava lavando a louça e Michael estava às minhas costas, soltando recomendações e ameaças. Ele havia insistido para eu usar água quente, para tirar totalmente a gordura nos pratos. Não vi nada de gordura, mas achei melhor ignorar o fato e fazer o que ele pedia. Eu tentava por tudo evitar conflitos, para poupar a mim e aos meninos de tensões desnecessárias e, na esperança de que, se fizesse tudo como ele pedia, Michael ficaria de bom humor e eu poderia dar uma ou outra escapada para passar mais tempo com Booth.

Mas nada do meu esforço parecia ter tido algum efeito, pensei eu, enquanto ouvia Michael reclamar em quão ineficiente eu era para fazer as coisas. Eu havia enchido a esponja de sabão, para fazer o serviço direito, mas isso deixou o prato extremamente escorregadio. E, num segundo de distração, puxando a mão rápido para afastá-la da água quente, um dos pratos escapou.

Eu fechei os olhos ao ouvir o ruído de porcelana se quebrando. Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença no que estava para acontecer. O prato caiu sobre a pilha no fundo da pia, partindo outro no processo.

Da última vez que eu havia quebrado um prato, Michael me trancou no porão. E ali estava ele, tão perto que podia ouvir sua respiração em meu pescoço, e dois pratos partidos no fundo da pia.

-Ah, sua idiota! Eu avisei! Será que não consegue fazer nada sem quebrar as coisas? - ele berrou, agarrando meus cabelos.

Involuntariamente eu me senti tremer. Estava aterrorizada.

-Não me tranque no porão... - pedi com um fio de voz. Quando encarei o rosto dele, pude ver um sorriso de triunfo.

-Ora, você tem que aprender a lição, mocinha...

E me vi sendo arrastada, não para o porão, mas para a garagem. Por um instante imaginei que Michael iria simplesmente me mandar embora. Mas ele pegou a chave do carro no molho, ainda sorrindo. Eu esperneei, pedindo pra ele me soltar, mas ele segurou meu pulso tão forte que não sentia o sangue circular. Me empurrou com o corpo, me fazendo andar à sua frente.

-Você vai se arrepender pelo que me fez, vadiazinha. Pela humilhação que aquele seu namorado idiota me fez passar, pelo chute que você me deu.

Ele parou à frente do porta-malas, as chaves balançando na mão.

-Ele falou que ia me denunciar, quero ver fazer isso se ninguém te encontrar.

Ele parou de balançar as chaves e eu ergui os olhos, ainda tremendo de medo.

De repente o alvo de atenção dele mudou para o fundo da garagem, o sorriso triunfante ainda brincando em seu rosto. Me vi ser arrastada para lá, e só percebi o porquê quando ele parou de andar.

Estávamos à frente de um freezer horizontal coberto com uma camada de pó. Ele planejava me trancar no porta-malas do carro, mas aparentemente achara uma jaula melhor.

Michael ergueu a porta com esforço, e vi o interior vazio do freezer, alguns lugares cheios de ferrugem. Senti minha cabeça ser empurrada para dentro, mas agarrei as bordas metálicas, não me entregando sem lutar. Ele tentou fazer minhas mãos soltarem, mas me agarrei como se minha vida dependesse disso. Então ouvi um ruído de vários objetos caindo, mas não tive tempo de ver o que acontecera. Mais tarde, deduzi que Michael devia ter puxado alguma ferramenta de uma das prateleiras de madeira que cobria a parede da garagem, pois a pancada que senti na mão fez eu abrí-la instantaneamente. Se aproveitando da fraqueza, ele me empurrou com tudo pra dentro.

Eu caí, e ainda joguei a mão por sobre a borda, em uma tentativa patética de fazê-lo não descer a porta. Mas recebi outra pancada, e a porta foi fechada.

Bati na porta, mesmo sem saber que isso não resolveria, que não faria o homem simplesmente mudar de opinião. Não me atrevi a gritar. As lágrimas desciam livres pelo meu rosto, mas eu não daria a ele aquilo, eu não iria implorar.

Do lado de fora, ouvi algo ser arrastado. Imagino que ele tenha colocado algum objeto pesado sobre a porta, pois por mais força que fizesse não conseguia erguê-la.

Eu estava aterrorizada. Depois de algum tempo, só ouvi o silêncio e isso foi pior que na hora que ainda havia ruídos. Minha mão latejava no lugar onde ele havia batido e, deitada no fundo do freezer, apalpei ela. Não estava quebrada ou sangrando, para minha sorte. Mas a dor era intensa.

Eu apalpei cada uma das bordas do freezer, tentando pensar em uma forma de escapar daquela vez. Ao menos no porão, eu tinha por onde andar. Ao menos no porão, eu podia planejar uma fuga. Mas ali era praticamente impossível.

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou até que ouvisse uma voz vir do lado externo. Sei que foi tempo o suficiente para constatar que o isolamento de borracha da porta ainda tinha algum efeito, e que meu ar estava aos poucos se rarefazendo.

-Tempe? – veio a voz baixa e amedrontada.

-Leon?

-Tempe, ainda bem! Eu e o Arthur, a gente tava preocupado, a gente viu o Michael bravo e você sumiu... você tá legal?

-Me ajude a sair daqui.

Ouvi ruídos acima de mim, e então a voz do menino novamente.

-Não consigo tirar essa coisa daqui, é muito pesada!

-Chame o Arthur - pedi, me controlando para não me desesperar.

-Ele foi distrair o Michael pra eu vir aqui!

Mais ruídos sobre o freezer. Parecia que o menino havia subido em cima e tentado empurrar com os pés, o que quer que fosse que segurava a porta.

-Não adianta, Tempe, eu não consigo. Acho que nem eu e o Arthur juntos. – a voz dele tinha uma nota de desespero. – Precisamos de alguém mais... o seu namorado! Onde ele mora?

Ouvi a empolgação na voz dele, e por um momento eu também me senti reconfortada ao pensar em Booth. Mas ele não morava tão perto, eram alguns bons minutos de caminhada, e levaria muito tempo até que eu explicasse para a criança como chegar lá.

- Ligue para ele! – disse eu por fim, minha última jogada.

-Diga o número.

-Tem onde anotar?

-Eu decoro! Diga!

Eu disse pausadamente o número que havia decorado, e Leon repetiu três vezes até que se sentisse confiante o suficiente.

-Eu volto logo, Tempe. - disse ele perto da porta, e isso me deu esperanças.

Mas não consegui me manter consciente pelos minutos seguintes. Acho que finalmente a diminuição da oxigenação estava me afetando, e lutei para me manter calma e com a respiração compassada, para que pudesse ficar mais tempo consciente. Uma vez que o ar acabasse, três minutos e meu cérebro começaria a ser afetado. Me forcei a não pensar nisso. Me forcei a pensar em Booth e no número de vezes que ele já havia me salvado, mesmo contra minha vontade. Eu não tinha fé em Deus ou em santos. Mas eu tinha fé nele.

* * *

_**N/a2: **Ok, desculpem pelo cliffhanger, mas às vezes ele é inevitável. __Joguei a nota para o final para poder comentar com mais liberdade o capítulo.  
__Eu gosto de pensar que um AU é a vida do personagem que conhecemos, influenciada por algum fato, algum momento em que algo aconteceu de diferente. Então, queria retratar o evento, que Brennan conta para Sweets, quando a deixaram presa no porta-malas de um carro por dois dias. Mas quando estava escrevendo a cena, achei que isso não seria suficiente para Michael, não depois da intervenção de Booth. E acabou me saindo isso. Vamos ver quais vão ser as consequências... __  
__Nina, obrigada pela correção e dicas._


	39. Depois do temporal

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:** Como não vou conseguir postar o capítulo no domingo, me esforcei para adiantá-lo e não deixar vocês na mão. Seria uma maldade sem tamanho deixá-los na expectativa. Eu reescrevi esse capítulo algumas vezes, tentando entender as personalidades e a psicologia, e a forma como todos agiriam. Espero que tenha ficado crível._

_Agradecimentos à minha beta de emergência, Stéphs._

_Quero aproveitar para agradecer todos que me acompanharam nessa ano. Pelo apoio, pelos reviews, pelos alertas e favoritos. E que o próximo ano seja ainda melhor do que esse foi. Um abraço e até ano que vem. :)  
_

_

* * *

**mary-gwg**, uma resposta às suas perguntas está nesse capítulo. E espero que goste, como presente de ano novo (mesmo que não seja um cap completamente feliz) **girl-love-bones**, a ironia disso também me atingiu mais tarde... que carma, não? **Thayn,** a pedidos, aí está, mais que rapidinho! E... *.* não conte pra ninguém, mas você pode estar certa. Hahaha **Cake ni, **muito obrigada! Sim, nosso cavaleiro não vai deixar de salvá-la! **Paulinha, ***me escondendo do seu ataque de fúria* atualização dupla não vai rolar, mas atualização mais cedo entra nos requisitos? **Deia,** foi você que clicou no botãozinho, estou livre de culpa... e agora você pode dormir tranquila, sem cliffs nesse capítulo. **Manuelina**, pedido concedido ;)** Barbara, **o destino dele ainda não foi totalmente decidido, mas acho que ele vai parar de nos irritar... **Olive-san**, intuição ou não, é afiada. E você acha que se eu tivesse o número dele ia sair compartilhando? Hahaha_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**39. Depois da tempestade**_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou então, já que mergulhei em um estranho sono, pontuado de consciência e inconsciência. Quando já ficava difícil respirar, e me sentia cansada demais para manter os olhos abertos, um baque surdo me fez despertar. Havia barulho novamente sobre o freezer, vozes e objetos sendo arrastados. De repente a luz intensa me cegou, iluminando o ambiente escuro, e enquanto piscava algumas vezes pra me acostumar à claridade, reconheci os contornos de Booth contra a luz. Ele nunca me pareceu tão bonito antes como naquele momento.

Vi ele estender os braços, como se fosse tirar um bebê do berço, e eu aceitei aquele abraço terno e protetor, me afundando nele e tendo a certeza que, uma vez ali, nada no mundo poderia me atingir. Em algum momento, entre ele me consolar e me pegar no colo, eu comecei a chorar, o que não seria algo lógico de se fazer, uma vez que estava a salvo. Mas a vontade me inundou, e me deixei levar pelos soluços. Não lembro o que ele falou para me consolar, ou de como acabei no banco de passageiro do carro dele. Mas me lembro de, antes de cochilar, deitar sobre o ombro de meu namorado e notar que Hodgins subia para tomar o volante.

Imagino que devo ter dormido, ou perdido a consciência pois, quando acordei, o carro parava. Eu ainda estava agarrada a Booth como se minha vida dependesse disso e não pretendia soltá-lo tão cedo. Senti ele me erguer no colo e, olhando por cima de seu ombro, notei que estávamos na casa dele.

Ele adentrou a sala e, talvez percebendo minha vontade de continuar onde estava, sentou-se no sofá comigo ainda nos braços.

Angela estava ali, e assim que me viu correu a me abraçar. Jared e Hank estavam logo atrás, com olhares preocupados.

-Eu estou bem, Ange. – consegui dizer para minha amiga. Mas minha voz soou tão entrecortada que tive certeza que essa não era a verdade.

-Baixinho, diga que você chamou a polícia.

-Sim, eu chamei. Ange, os garotos?

-Na cozinha, estavam tão assustados... vou chamá-los.

Hank se aproximou de mim, pousando uma mão na minha testa.

-Precisa que chamemos um médico? Você não parece completamente bem.

-Foi só um susto, Hank, estou bem. – continuei a repetir aquilo, não querendo assustá-los. Eu era forte. Eu sobreviveria.

-Seel, vamos nós mesmo até aquela casa encher o cara de porrada! – disse Jared, em um tom alto, atrás do avô – Podemos resolver melhor que a polícia!

-Vamos deixar isso na mão da justiça, Jared. O importante agora é que nada pior aconteceu. – disse Booth, enroscando o braço na minha cintura e me trazendo para mais perto.

-Tempe!

Arthur e Leon vieram da cozinha, me dando um abraço conjunto. Mais tarde eu ficaria sabendo que Hodgins os havia colocado no carro também, no banco de trás. Mas eu pouco me lembrava do trajeto até ali.

-Quem bom que você está bem.

-Assustou tanto a gente!

-Obrigado pela ajuda, meninos.

-Não fizemos nada demais.

-Ela tem razão, vocês foram ótimos. – disse Booth sorrindo.

-Ok, pessoal deixem-na respirar. – disse Hank, batendo as mãos. – Baixinho, leve ela para o quarto. Quero que descanse, mocinha, enquanto preparo algo para você comer.

-Mas Hank, eu...

-Sem mas. Deixe que nós lidamos com o que estiver por vir. Se preocupe em se recuperar.

Angela e Hodgins se despediram de mim, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Vi Jared e Booth discutirem algo rapidamente, no tempo que Booth se levantou e eu fiquei sentada no sofá, mas não pude descobrir o que era, e logo ele me levava escada acima para seu quarto.

Havia coisas demais passando pela minha cabeça, mas meu raciocínio estava lento. Assim que Booth me sentou na cama percebi que, desde que ele me tirara do freezer, me carregara para todos os lados. E eu sequer agradecera.

Quando ele me estendeu uma de suas camisetas com um sorriso e eu o mirei nos olhos, tenho certeza que ele ouviu o que eu não disse, pois deu um meneio mínimo antes de sair para que eu pudesse me trocar.

-Vou puxar uma cadeira e vou ficar sentado bem aqui. E você vai descansar. – disse ele, depois de me colocar na cama.

Imagino que estava cansada, pois assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeci. Mas não deve ter se passado muito tempo até que acordei assustada. Booth ainda estava ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem, Bones, eu estou aqui.

Eu expirei, só então percebendo que estava segurando a respiração.

Booth tentou me fazer comer, mas eu realmente não estava com fome. O período que passei na casa dele, após tudo aquilo, é um borrão para mim. Ele me disse depois que eu dormi a maior parte do tempo, e nunca conversava com ninguém. Hank chamou um médico para me examinar, que constatou que, fisicamente eu estava bem. Mas tudo que me lembro é dos despertares bruscos, e do medo. Vezes sem conta acordei puxando golfadas de ar, imaginando que estava sufocando novamente. Se o quarto estivesse escuro no momento que eu abrisse os olhos, eu gritava. E depois de um tempo passei a acordar para encontrar uma luminária ao lado da cama, e um dos três a vigiar meu sono.

A próxima coisa que me lembro com clareza é de estar no banheiro e, acidentalmente derrubar minha pochete com produtos de higiene pessoal, que Booth provavelmente havia deixado ali. Quando me abaixei para pegá-la, senti algo furar meu dedo, e só ao ver o sangue começar a escorrer foi que entendi que o pequeno espelho que carregava ali devia ter se quebrado.

Não se passou muito tempo até que ouvi a batida na porta.

-Bones? Está tudo bem?

Eu não respondi, juntando os pequenos cacos. E então as batidas se tornaram mais constantes, e resolvi abrir a porta. Ele entrou, deu uma rápida olhada na bagunça e me puxou para longe dos cacos.

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada na sua mão. – ele a puxou com delicadeza e examinou o corte, que era superficial.

Eu baixei os olhos para as mãos e só então as notei envolvidas em faixas, deixando só as pontas dos dedos de fora. Me lembrei das pancadas na mão, e foi como se naquele momento elas voltassem a doer. Booth pressionou a ferida na ponta do dedo, estancando o sangue, e então me olhou. Havia uma sombra sobre as expressões dele, algo que parecia preocupação, mas ia além.

-O que está acontecendo com você? – ele disse baixinho.

Eu não respondi. Não sabia o que falar. O que havia acontecido comigo?

-Temperance. – ele disse, o polegar deslizando sobre minha bochecha – Eu quero te ajudar, mas você me deixou preso aqui! Você está me desesperando! Por favor, não me deixe sozinho, pra fora!

Algo no discurso dele despertou um movimento que lutou contra a dormência em mim. Eu franzi levemente a testa.

-Temperance...

Eu senti a mão espalmada dele sobre meu rosto dessa vez. Eu vi seus olhos chocolate me encarando com preocupação. Eu ouvi o desespero em sua voz.

-Estava tão escuro...

Ele concordou com um meneio mínimo, me incentivando a continuar.

-E o ar estava rarefeito, e eu não sabia quanto tempo iria durar, estava ficando mais difícil de respirar a cada segundo, e eu esperava que meu corpo simplesmente relaxasse e tudo parasse, mas não é assim... a sensação de... de vagarosamente diminuir a oxigenação é algo desesperador, é aterrorizante, eu... eu tive medo que você não chegasse a tempo. Que tudo estivesse acabado.

Eu já não enxergava Booth à minha frente. Minha vista estava embaçada, mas eu não parei de falar, não diminuí o ritmo, levada pelo fluxo.

-Eu estava tão assustada... e estava tão escuro...

Eu finalmente parei de falar, me entregando às lágrimas. Ele limpou as que escorriam, dizendo baixinho:

-Está tudo bem agora.

Ficamos muito tempo ali, abraçados, até que minha respiração se compassasse, meu desespero diminuísse, e minhas lágrimas cessassem. E depois disso eu dormi. Um sono tranquilo e ininterrupto, sem pesadelos.

Não gosto de psicologia. Mas hoje sei que o que tive naquele dia foi a manifestação de um estresse pós-traumático. Posso afirmar porque anos mais tarde passaríamos por aquilo de novo, mas eu estaria do outro lado, tentando acalmar Booth. Nenhum desses episódios nós gostamos de relembrar, mas quando o fazemos é com o pensamento de que passamos por tudo isso juntos.

Quando eu acordei novamente, já estava escuro. Me deixei ficar deitada, mirando o teto, pensando. Não sabia que horas eram. Não sabia nem que dia da semana era.

-Bones, não se torture. – eu ergui os olhos e me deparei com Booth encostado ao batente da porta. Ele estivera me encarando em silêncio, e só então notei a presença dele. – Quase dá pra ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando.

Nem tive vontade de contestá-lo a respeito da ideia absurda de existirem engrenagens no cérebro. Eu suspirei e ele continuou a me mirar. Sabia o que ele estava me pedindo com aquele olhar.

-Foi minha culpa, ele avisou que se eu não fizesse direito, ele teria que me dar uma lição.

-Ei, me escute! Nada disso foi sua culpa. Nada justifica o que aquele maluco fez com você. Esse cara deveria estar se tratando há muito tempo, e não se responsabilizando por três crianças.

Eu concordei com um meneio, devagar. E de repente me lembrei da câmara escura, do ar rarefeito, do desespero em escapar.

Booth deve ter notado algo em minha expressão, pois caminhou até mim e se sentou na cama, se encostando contra a cabeceira e fazendo uma carícia leve em meus cabelos.

- Me diga o que posso fazer para ajudar, e eu faço.

-Eu... não sei. Eu me sinto mal por tudo.

Ele delicadamente pousou um beijo na minha testa, e ficou em silêncio. Eu mirei as sombras na parede, feitas pela luz da luminária na mesa de cabeceira.

-Quantos dias faz que estou aqui?

-Três dias e meio, quase quatro. – disse ele, no mesmo tom baixo que eu usava.

-Os meninos?

-Aos cuidados do estado.

Eu suspirei, triste pelo destino deles.

-Por que não vieram me buscar ainda?

-O Pops falou com a assistente social, explicou a situação.

Eu concordei. Era uma questão de tempo até que tivesse o mesmo destino dos garotos.

-E quanto ao... aos dois?

-Ele está sob a jurisdição da polícia, vai a julgamento. Ela não quis prestar queixa, mas os dois garotos prestaram, e temos as provas físicas do que ele fez a você. Ele será incriminado, Bones.

Eu concordei, mas ainda não estava totalmente tranquila. Não até que tivesse certeza que ele não faria mal a mais ninguém.

Desta vez devo ter dormido por mais tempo pois, quando acordei, a luz do dia inundava o quarto e Booth não estava mais à vista. Eu pensei nos meninos, nas inúmeras vezes que apanhamos de Michael, nos meus planos. A certa altura parei, cansada. Não sabia o que seria de mim dali em diante. Não queria pensar como seria.

Eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de comer, ou mesmo me levantar dali. Conversar também não estava na lista. Minhas mãos estavam inchadas e doloridas, com duas grandes marcas no lugar em que levara a pancada, mas era a isso que se resumiam meus danos físicos. Isso e os hematomas antigos.

Mas eu ainda não me sentia disposta suficiente para me levantar. Talvez tivesse medo de enfrentar o fato que, na hora que estivesse melhor, a assistente social viria para me levar para outra casa.

-Ei, Tempe. – disse Jared dali a pouco, entrando no quarto. – Espero que não se importe, fomos pegar suas coisas lá na casa do maluco.

Ele pousou no chão uma mala de viagem pequena. Indubitavelmente todos os meus pertences cabiam ali.

-Jared, como a assistente social ainda não veio falar comigo?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que eu não entendi, e acrescentou:

-Acho que ela vai vir essa semana.

-O Booth...? – perguntei, não tendo visto ele desde a noite anterior.

-Ele tinha alguma coisa pra fazer no centro, mas logo deve estar aí.

Eu nem sabia que dia da semana em que estávamos.

-Escuta, eu vou fazer um lanche, quer alguma coisa?

-Não, Jared. Muito obrigada.

Ele saiu do quarto. A pequena conversa havia me feito refletir um pouco. Eu estava em choque com o que havia acontecido. Mas isso não era motivo para apenas ficar deitada, dando trabalho para a família Booth. Protelar o momento que teria que sair da proteção deles não faria com que o momento sumisse.

Me levantei, indo até a mala que Jared havia trazido. Tirei algumas roupas limpas de lá e me troquei. Então arrumei a cama de Booth e peguei do chão algumas roupas jogadas, dobrando-as e colocando-as sobre a escrivaninha. Me aproximando novamente da bolsa, tirei uma caixinha de lá. Dentro estavam o gravador de Russ, algumas fitas de meu pai e outras poucas fotos. Me sentei na cama para olhar as fotos e, dentre as que havia minha família, invariavelmente apareceram as com Booth, seu rostinho de garoto já exibindo o imenso sorriso que eu conhecia tão bem. E isso me fez lembrar da confissão que ele me fez certo dia na escola, sobre apanhar do pai. Senti o choro chegar, mas me recusei a deixá-lo sair. Booth havia se saído bem. Eu me sairia também.


	40. Minha família, sua família

_**Resumo: **__Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Há um episódio que a Brennan diz ao Booth que o avô dela o tirou do sistema. Eu só fiz uma releitura deste fato. __  
__Esse capítulo foi extremamente difícil de escrever, não sei por quê. Nina, super-beta, senti sua falta!  
E vamos entrar o ano com o capítulo 40! *.*_

_**girl-love-bones**, que bom que gostou! **Olive-san, **eu penso em fazer isso, mas algumas coisas ainda vão acontecer antes. **mary-gwg** ei, você criou um plot interessante! Hahaha **Deia**, algumas das suas perguntas são respondidas nesse capítulo. Outras... vou fazer um formulário e te enviar as respostas. hahaha **Angie, **agora os post vão se normalizar. :) Ainda pretendo mencionar os meninos alguma vezinha mais pra frente, algo breve. **daniem**, sério mesmo que você chorou? Quem vai chorar agora sou eu. T.T **baahbisaqqio**_**, **_é ele não sabia com que turma estava se metendo! **Manuelina**, obrigada! E também torço por isso, vontade de escrever, sempre! **Josy**, olá! Obrigada por ler e obrigada pelo review! **Thayn**, sim. Mas tudo ao seu tempo! **Paulinha**, foi um post quase duplo, hein? Que bom que ficou de acordo a Bren!  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**40. Minha família, sua família**_

Guardei as fotos na caixa e fechei a mala, olhando em volta se não havia esquecido nada. Estava para sair quando ouvi alguém entrar no quarto.

-Ei, Pequena.

Eu sorri para Hank.

-Vejo que já está bem novamente. Não vejo o quarto do Baixinho tão arrumado desde que eu ameacei entrar aqui com um aspirador de pó e sugar tudo que estivesse no chão.

Eu ri levemente, e Hank se aproximou. Puxou o mesmo banco que Booth havia usado para velar meu sono, e se sentou à minha frente.

-Precisamos conversar, menina.

-Eu sei, Hank. Muito obrigada por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim. Agora que me sinto bem, posso ir em frente e ver para onde vão me mandar dessa vez. Espero que algum lugar não muito longe de vocês.

Vi Hank ficar em silêncio.

-É exatamente sobre isso que quero falar com você. – começou ele - Há algum tempo atrás eu fiz algo... desde aquela primeira noite que você dormiu aqui eu tenho me preocupado. Mas foi da última vez, que te encontrei na janela do Seeley, que tomei uma decisão. Eu me inscrevi no sistema de _foster care_.

Eu o mirei, sem entender.

-Eu só contei para os meninos depois... mas fomos aprovados. E depois que você chegou, carregada pelo Seeley, no estado em que estava, eu liguei para a central, e expliquei a situação. Expliquei o que seu último _foster dad_ havia feito e que eu queria cuidar de você. Eu disse que você era amiga de meus netos, não mencionei o fato de você namorar com um deles...

Eu ainda estava imóvel, sentindo os olhos se umedecerem.

-Me disseram que hoje à tarde seria enviada uma funcionária para falar com você. Mas, se tudo der certo, você vai poder ficar conosco.

Ele terminou, me olhando com as sobrancelhas juntas.

-Eu... Hank...

-Olhe, eu sei que nós levamos uma vida simples, e que não somos uma família muito normal...

Hank parecia estar se desculpando... ele tinha ideia de como eu estava com tudo que ele havia feito por mim? Ainda não conseguia acreditar!

-Você... você tem certeza sobre isso? Os dois sabem disso?

Hank riu.

-É claro que tenho certeza sobre isso. E é claro que consultei os dois, eles me apoiaram completamente.

Saindo da inércia, decidi fazer algo para que ele entendesse meus sentimentos. E fiz algo que Booth havia me ensinado, para mostrar que me importava. Joguei os braços sobre os ombros dele e o abracei.

-Muito obrigada, Hank. Eu não consigo acreditar em tudo que vocês fizeram por mim.

Ouvi uma risada gostosa brotar da garganta dele, e senti sua mão pousar em minha cabeça.

-Está tudo bem, menina. Ninguém ia aguentar o Baixinho se lamentando se você fosse para longe. E eu não ia aguentar ouvir que você estaria sofrendo sem poder fazer nada.

Eu me afastei, o mirando nos olhos. Ele tomou um tom mais sério.

-Mas vamos precisar de algumas regras bem claras, está me ouvindo? Principalmente no que envolver você e o Seeley.

Eu concordei, me lembrando das consequências que Booth teve que enfrentar da última vez que eu havia dormido ali.

-Mas teremos tempo para discutir isso. Está preparada para falar com a assistente social?

Eu concordei com um meneio.

Naquele mesmo dia, eu sentaria com a funcionária enviada pela central para conversar. Ela me fez apenas perguntas simples, que eu deveria responder com sim ou não. A respeito de meus antigos _foster parents_, e do tempo que passei com eles, e a respeito de Hank e os meninos. Ela terminou tudo com um sorriso e um aperto de mão, e me vi agradecendo que ela não tivesse trazido um saco de lixo escuro para carregar minhas roupas. Ela saiu e eu me deixei ficar sozinha na sala, absorvendo tudo. Ouvi Hank descer as escadas, o telefone tocar, e um barulho de bola batendo do lado de fora. Aquela seria minha nova casa, e era um pouco... estranho pensar nisso.

Algum tempo se passou até que a porta da sala se abrisse. Eu levantei os olhos e Booth entrava, uma expressão surpresa.

-Bones! Você parece bem melhor!

-Por que não me contou? – disse, ainda sentada.

-Deixei o direito ao Pops de contar. Foi ele quem fez tudo, merecia os créditos. Você está bem com isso?

-Bem? É claro que estou bem, como não estaria?

Ele sorriu, me beijando os lábios docemente.

-Então sou eu quem está perdido...

O mirei sem entender, e ele deu um sorriso sem jeito.

-Vocês dois, parem com essa melação e venham até aqui. – disse Jared, vindo da cozinha. – O Pops convocou uma reunião.

Nós dois seguimos ele, e nos sentamos à mesa, onde Hank já nos esperava.

-Crianças, recebi o aceite da central.

Hank esperou as comemorações cessarem para continuar.

-Temperance, nós três estamos extremamente felizes em poder lhe receber. Você é uma boa garota, e não merece nada do que passou. – ele sorriu – O que mais posso falar? Bem-vinda à familia, de novo.

Então Hank retomou uma expressão séria, e vi que os meninos fizeram o mesmo.

-Seeley, confio em você, não me decepcione.

Apesar de eu não entender sobre o que Hank estava falando, Booth concordou com um meneio.

-As regras continuam as mesmas, e se estendem aos três. Tarefas domésticas, notas na escola e regras e horários para sair.

Eu não estava por dentro daquilo tudo. Sempre soube que Booth seguia as regras do avô, mas não sabia que eram tão metódicos. Imagino que Hank só conseguiu criar com sucesso dois adolescentes graças àquelas regras, e à sua energia em colocá-las em prática.

Mas eu aprenderia rápido a dinâmica da casa. Hank era bem-humorado e descontraído, mas gostava de manter a ordem. Booth me falou mais tarde que aquilo se devia à formação militar. E, mesmo que eu visse que os garotos, principalmente Jared, infringiam a lei às vezes, era fácil perceber que eles respeitavam o avô.

No dia seguinte ao que recebemos o aceite, Angela passou a tarde comigo e fiquei muito tempo conversando com ela e rindo toda vez que ela soltava um gritinho ou reagia exageradamente a algo que eu dizia. Eu estava extremamente feliz em, não só ter a certeza que desta vez tudo daria certo, como em poder ficar perto de Booth, de meus amigos. Mas ainda assim os primeiros dias foram estranhos. Eu esperava a qualquer momento que algo acontecesse. Que a central ligasse dizendo que eu teria que mudar de casa. Mas o tempo passou e isso não aconteceu e comecei a aceitar que sim, talvez as coisas pudessem dar certo.

O sobrado tinha três quartos, cada um deles ocupado por um dos Booth. Mas no térreo, além da sala e da cozinha havia um quarto no fim do corredor do hall. Booth me contou que os planos do avô eram de fazer dali uma biblioteca e escritório, mas desde que se mudaram nunca haviam começado a arrumá-lo para que isso acontecesse. No lugar disso, o quarto estava cheio de caixas velhas, peças de mobília em péssimo estado, bicicletas antigas dos meninos, e várias quinquilharias que atolavam o espaço.

Hank olhou para a bagunça do quarto, e então para os netos.

-Bom, se queremos que a Temperance tenha um quarto... é bom começarmos a trabalhar.

Passamos o dia arrastando caixas e separando objetos entre lixo, doação e reaproveitamento.

-Olha só isso. – disse Booth, tirando algumas teias de aranha da bicicleta preta e amarela.

Ele apontava para um grande arranhão na pintura, e me lembrei muito bem como havíamos feito.

-Você esfolou os joelhos e os cotovelos nesse dia.

Ele fez uma careta de dor.

-Eu me lembro, Bones. Foi golpe baixo seu.

-Você ficou no meu caminho!

A nossa discussão foi interrompida quando Jared levantou uma pilha de livros, e eu pude ver algo mais ali atrás.

-Eu... não acredito.

Booth olhou para onde eu estava olhando.

-Achamos lá em São Francisco, antes de nos mudarmos. – disse Booth, sorrindo – Quis trazer, junto com as bicicletas.

Eu me aproximei de nosso antigo carrinho de rolimã, as tábuas coloridas tão conhecidas.

-Depois que eu me arrebentei de novo o Pops me proibiu de andar.

Eu me lembrei que havíamos discutido quem ficaria com o carrinho e, depois de várias partidas dos mais variados jogos, tive que dar o braço a torcer que Booth tinha o direito sobre ele.

-O que você mais fazia quando era criança era se arrebentar. – disse Hank, se sentando em uma caixa para descansar. – Mas as ladeiras em Frisco são muito íngremes, daquela vez você realmente me assustou.

-Dá pra ler um mapa com as cicatrizes que o Seeley tem na perna. – disse Jared, rindo.

Eu me lembrava de Booth ter me contado, em um telefonema, sobre ter caído do carrinho e se esfolado inteiro. Mas eu não estava lá à época.

-Eu aproveitei minha infância, está bem? Nós dois aproveitamos.

-Eu também brincava com vocês! – reclamou Jared.

Eu olhei para ele, fazendo uma brincalhona expressão de desdém.

-Não, Jared, você sempre foi um bebê.

-Um bebê, Tempe? Venha até aqui, quero ver quem é o bebê! – disse ele, se pondo em pé e fingindo me perseguir.

Eu comecei a rir, correndo para a porta, mas ele me alcançou antes, fazendo cócegas na minha barriga.

-Ok, vamos terminar logo isso. – disse Hank, se pondo em pé depois que eu declarei minha derrota a Jared. – Quero terminar ainda hoje.

Jared me largou, e eu estava sem fôlego de tanto rir. Ergui os olhos para Booth, e ele me encarava sorrindo.

Levamos o resto do dia para carregar tudo, mas finalmente o quarto ficou totalmente vazio. Depois de jantarmos, nos sentamos na sala em meio à bagunça. As caixas em que havíamos separado as coisas ainda estavam ali, além de uma velha estante e um baú que anteriormente guardara brinquedos. Jared se sentou em uma das caixas, terminando de contar um episódio engraçado que acontecera na sala dele naquele ano, e nós mal percebemos quando Hank se afastou de nós, indo até o antigo toca-discos no canto da sala.

Quando ouvimos uma melodia começar a tocar, nos viramos e vimos Hank em pé, dando alguns passos para um lado e para o outro, como se estivesse dançando com uma parceira imaginária.

-Vô, é melhor você não arriscar dançar. – disse Jared, rindo da forma como o avô se mexia.

-Do que está falando, menino? Eu sou um ótimo dançarino. Sua avó pelo menos achava.

Ele se aproximou de mim, estendendo a mão e inclinando a cabeça.

-Me concede o prazer desta dança, senhorita?

Eu coloquei a mão sobre a dele, e ele me ergueu. Mesmo com a idade, Hank tinha um aperto firme, e me guiava tranquilamente. Ele me girou algumas vezes, fazendo os meninos rirem, e então me segurou alguns segundos só para me girar novamente para o outro lado.

-Estou ficando tonta! – disse, entre risos.

-Isso não é jeito de dançar com uma dama. – disse uma voz zombeteira, e quando tudo parou de girar vi que Booth estava em pé também. – Me permite?

-Vá em frente. – disse Hank, pousando minha mão na mão estendida de Booth.

Aceitei a mão dele e sorri. E o pensamento de que, a última vez que havíamos dançado juntos foi no aniversário de Angela, me fez aquecer por dentro.

-Acompanhe meus passos. – disse Booth em meu ouvido. – Vamos impressionar esses dois.

Ele havia mudado os passos, não estava mais dançando para um lado e para outro, como havíamos dançado da última vez. Ele fazia um movimento circular, para soltar minha mão, passá-la por cima de minha cabeça e me segurar de costas. Hank estava dançando sozinho e cantarolando baixinho, e Jared estava com uma cara de entediado.

-Já vimos que você sabe fazer isso aí, Seeley. Agora coloque uma música desse século que eu vou te mostrar o que é dançar.

Booth riu, me virando novamente de forma que eu ficasse de frente para ele.

-Onde você aprendeu a dançar assim? – perguntei, curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Foi um favor a um amigo.

-A quem?

-Ao Hodgins. Ele queria impressionar a Angela no aniversário dela, e nós fizemos algumas aulas.

-Por que ele pediu pra você ir junto?

-Ele não estava com coragem de ir sozinho... eu disse que iria com ele, se ele me desse uma mão nas provas finais depois.

Eu concordei, me lembrando daquele período, logo depois que Michael havia dado uma surra em mim e Leon.

Acompanhei os passos dele, tendo memorizado a sequência depois de duas repetições. Nós demos um giro juntos, e vi a sala passar diante dos meus olhos, a janela que dava para o jardim, a porta para a copa, as caixas, o lugar onde Jared estava sentado, a escada, Hank dançando. Então deitei a cabeça no ombro de Booth, suspirando.

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Estou. Só estava pensando a respeito de uma conversa que tive com os meninos algum tempo atrás. – disse, me lembrando do quarto escuro de Arthur e Leon e dos desejos deles para os próximos _foster parents._ – Eu consegui o que desejava, só espero que eles tenham conseguido também.


	41. Um novo começo

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Acho que esse capítulo é um divisor de águas, pelo menos foi o que senti enquanto escrevia. Fechamos o arco dos antigos foster parents, mas começamos um novo, cujos temas são lançados agora. Estou ansiosa em desenrolar essa parte. __  
__Nina, que bom que está de volta e obrigada! _

_**girl-love-bones**, hahaha! Putz, eu também quero... **mary-gwg, **fortes emoções, sim. Mas vamos deixar eles curtirem a calmaria mais um pouco. Ah, você tinha que falar no final de Friends! T.T **Deia**, desculpe decepcioná-la com sua expectativa de um baile de formatura ao estilo Disney... Quem sabe no baile de formatura dela? **Angie, **seu pequeno pedido me engrenou pra esse capítulo. Acho que você vai gostar. **Paulinha, **que bom que você gostou da forma como a coisa ficou. Eu não conseguia imaginar como continuar com ela indo pra longe, achei que era o mais acertado a fazer, pra poder explorar algumas coisas que quero.  
_

_Aviso aos navegantes: esse capítulo eu classificaria como T. Nada exagerado, mas nunca é demais ser cautelosa._

_

* * *

_

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**41. Um novo começo**_

No dia seguinte, eu tinha um quarto. Uma antiga cama que havia sido de Hank foi montada, e era o único móvel do quarto quadrado, até que terminássemos de arrumá-lo. Mas por mim era o suficiente.

Eu acordei estranhando a luz, que vinha de uma posição diferente da do quarto de Booth. Abri os olhos e tomei conhecimento dos arredores, e então fechei os olhos novamente. Suspirei, um sorriso nos lábios. Era bom saber que aquilo era real.

Estava pensando a respeito de tudo que havia acontecido, e no que tinha que fazer naquele dia quando me lembrei de algo. Me pus em pé e peguei meus tênis a um canto, e logo estava no quintal.

Por algum tempo fiquei concentrada no que fazia, mas então ouvi passos às minhas costas. Me virei, e Booth estava parado na porta da cozinha, com uma cara de sono.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Me livrando de algo. - respondi, sem me virar.

Ele se aproximou do lugar onde eu estava agachada, com uma caixa de fósforos e uma garrafa de álcool nas mãos.

-Você vai queimar seus tênis? - disse a voz dele, impressionada.

Eu não disse nada, virando a sola de um dos tênis para cima, deixando à mostra o lugar onde estavam riscados os nomes. Smiths. Austins. E, o mais recente, Campbell.

Eu ergui os olhos, e tive certeza que Booth entendeu. Recoloquei o tênis sobre a tampa de latão que havia pego do lixo, e risquei o fósforo. Ergui o corpo, observando a borracha começar a se inflamar.

Senti a mão de Booth em meus ombros, me puxando para perto. O abracei pela cintura e me aproximei dele, observando o fogo aumentar enquanto sentia a mão quente e reconfortante dele apoiar minha cabeça.

-Esse é um novo começo, Bones. - disse ele depois de algum tempo. - Tudo isso ficou para trás.

Aquele pequeno gesto simbólico fez um grande bem a mim. Foi como se eu tivesse me livrado de um peso enorme, como se só aquilo estivesse me segurando até aquele momento. E os dias se sucederam de forma natural, e o tempo passou mais rápido do que eu poderia notar.

Certa tarde abafada, eu e Angela paramos para descansar em uma praça depois de termos andando por muito tempo. Eu apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos, sentindo um pouco do calor se esvair com o vento que soprava. Na parte mais baixa da praça algumas crianças molhavam os pés no pequeno espelho d'água, dando gritinhos e risadas.

-Dá pra acreditar que já faz quase um mês que você está com os Booth?

Virei a cabeça para ver minha amiga, ao meu lado. Ela parecia tão mole pelo calor quanto eu.

-O tempo passou rápido. É estranho, pois me habituei rápido. É quase que como se eu sempre tivesse morado lá.

Angela tirou os braços da mureta de concreto onde estávamos apoiadas, se virando para mim.

-Eu estou curiosa sobre uma coisa, Bren.

Eu virei a cabeça novamente para as crianças sabendo que, o que quer que fosse, ela iria perguntar mesmo que eu não quisesse responder.

-Como vocês dois estão levando essa coisa de morar na mesma casa?

-O que quer dizer?

-Bren, por favor! Vocês dois são namorados! No auge dos hormônios! E aquele garoto é de deixar qualquer uma com as pernas bambas.

Entendi sobre o que ela estava falando, mas não gostei muito. Era um assunto delicado entre Booth e eu.

-Ele é extremamente puritano, Ange. Enlouquece sempre que eu faço qualquer referência a esse assunto.

-Sério, Bren? Não era o que a gente ouvia pelos corredores da escola um tempo atrás.

Eu não queria falar sobre as garotas com quem Booth havia saído, ou dormido. Ele me contara aquilo, assim como eu contara sobre nunca ter dormido com um garoto, assim como minhas poucas experiências anteriores.

-As pessoas falam demais. Ele só dormiu com a Cam.

Angela pareceu impressionada, e quando virei a cabeça para ela, estava boquiaberta.

Endireitei o corpo, e a mirei nos olhos.

-Não me leve a mal Angela, você é minha melhor amiga. Mas há algumas coisas que eu sinto... são como se fossem só nossas, sabe? Minhas e de Booth.

Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça.

-Eu entendo completamente, querida. Me desculpe se estava sendo inoportuna.

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo que ela nunca fazia aquilo por maldade.

-Vamos continuar andando?

Ela concordou, e voltamos a caminhar juntas. Ainda tínhamos que passar em uma loja de decoração antes de voltar para casa.

Naquela semana Hank havia recebido o pagamento pelo _foster care_ e, surpreendentemente, me entregou todo o dinheiro. Quando eu disse a ele que deveria usar aquilo nos gastos da casa – gastos com os quais eu passara a colaborar – ele fez um acordo comigo. Eu sairia para comprar roupas novas, e o que faltava para meu quarto – roupas de cama e outros detalhes – e entregaria o que restasse do dinheiro a ele. Como nenhum dos três quis sair comigo para fazer compras, achei que o melhor seria ligar para Angela. Era ela quem sempre me ajudava no vestuário, e seria agradável passar uma tarde com minha amiga.

-Você contou a ele sobre aquele garoto da outra escola? – disse Angela de repente, depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

-Que garoto?

-O idiota que fez uma brincadeira de mau gosto com você.

-Sobre o Pete? Sim, ele sabe.

-Então talvez a resposta para o puritanismo dele esteja aí. O Booth não quer te assustar, nem levar as coisas rápido demais, por que conhece bem você e sua história. – ela fez uma pausa – E eu juro que não vou mais falar nisso agora.

Ela começou a apontar algumas vitrines e dar sugestões a respeito de uma e outra coisa que ainda tínhamos que comprar, mas aquilo que ela falara realmente havia me feito pensar.  
Talvez ela estivesse certa. Eu nunca havia feito a pergunta diretamente a Booth, pois ele sempre ficava escorregadio quando falávamos no assunto. Mas essa teoria dava uma explicação para aquilo que havia acontecido na semana anterior...

**_flashback on_**_  
__Hank havia saído para fazer compras, Jared fora até a casa de um amigo, e Booth tivera que levar o carro até o mecânico. Eu estava no meu quarto terminando de guardar algumas roupas limpas no armário quando senti um movimento às minhas costas._

_-Hey. – disse Booth, colocando a mão em minha cintura e deixando um beijo em meu pescoço. – Senti sua falta._

_-Você só ficou fora algumas horas._

_-Mas senti sua falta. – ele deixou outro beijo, desta vez em minha nuca, então deslizou as mãos para me trazer para mais perto._

_-O que está fazendo?_

_-Matando as saudades._

_Ele me virou em seus braços, me tomando em um beijo faminto. Eu senti a língua quente dele invadir minha boca, em uma dança que já era minha conhecida. Eu rapidamente me envolvi, sentindo o perfume dele me inebriar. Segurei o ombro dele com uma mão, a outra passeando pelos cabelos de sua nuca. Ele desceu as mãos, pousando-as em minha cintura. _

_A mão de Booth deslizou para baixo de minha blusa, subindo o suficiente para tocar meu sutiã. Eu senti a ânsia de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, de mantê-lo tão perto quanto possível. Havíamos começado a caminhar pelo quarto, eu de costas, quando o telefone tocou. _

_-Deixe tocar. – disse ele, e senti que minha perna havia batido contra a cama. Joguei o corpo para trás, o puxando._

_A nova posição fez algo se remexer dentro de mim, me fez sentir o calor e a umidade repentinamente. E Booth não interrompeu o beijo, nem o movimento das mãos, que agora acariciava a pele morna de minha barriga._

_O telefone continuou a tocar e, de repente, um pouco de lucidez se infiltrou em meus pensamentos._

_-E se for o Jared ligando pra – eu não consegui terminar a frase, pois ele havia partido para beijar meu pescoço novamente quando eu comecei a falar. _

_Ele se afastou minimamente, me olhando nos olhos. Eles estavam tão escuros que pareciam negros. Me mirou por alguns segundos com uma expressão indecifrável. Então balançou levemente a cabeça e se afastou. _

_-Você tem razão, pode ser o Jared._

_Mas o telefone havia finalmente parado de tocar._

_-Booth..._

_-Me desculpe, Bones. – disse ele, se sentando rápido na cama._

_-Desculpe por quê? – perguntei, sem entender._

_-Eu estava indo longe demais, não estava?_

_-Booth, em nenhum momento eu reclamei._

_Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, parecendo envergonhado._

_-Ei... – disse, repentinamente entendendo algo – Não acredito que você está com vergonha por isso. Ter uma ereção é uma resposta completamente normal ao estímulo..._

_-Nós não vamos discutir isso! – disse ele, se levantando rápido e falando mais alto que o normal._

_Ele estava parado no meio do quarto, parecendo deslocado. Eu ainda estava sentada na cama, meus lábios quentes pelo beijo dele, minha camiseta erguida da forma como ele deixara._

_- Se fosse pra alguém estar inseguro, essa pessoa deveria ser eu, Booth. Eu não tenho experiência prévia nenhuma em dormir com garotos, você é meu primeiro namorado._

_Ele parou, me olhando profundamente. Não pude decifrar sua expressão. Depois de alguns segundos, ele falou._

_-Vamos com calma com isso, está bem? Prometo tentar me controlar._

_-Eu não estou pedindo isso..._

_-Bones, estamos na minha casa! Meu avô e meu irmão podem chegar a qualquer momento! Quando você realmente quiser ir em frente com isso, quero que seja especial. E temos que ir com calma, não quero... machucar você nem fazer nada de errado._

_Ele não conseguia me encarar enquanto falava e eu sorri, sabendo que, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, ouviria o sorriso em minha voz._

_-Eu confio em você. __  
_**_flashback off_**

Voltando das memórias, percebi que Angela ainda falava, distraída. Meneei a cabeça, para lhe indicar que estava ouvindo, ao menos parte do que ela falava.

Sim, era por isso que ele queria ser cuidadoso. Pra não me assustar, para não me machucar. Mas estava na hora dele aprender que na maior parte das vezes eu não precisava ser protegida.

Booth foi nos buscar de carro, e Angela acabou por ser convidada para jantar. E estávamos tendo uma noite bem agradável, conversando sobre várias coisas, até minha amiga soltar certa pergunta.

-Ouvi que você está procurando um emprego na cidade, Booth. Já tentou nos escritórios? Eles sempre precisam de alguém.

A mesa ficou em silêncio, e eu me senti mal por minha amiga. Ela havia perguntado apenas por educação, sem saber que aquele era um assunto extremamente delicado ali em casa. Eu não concordava com Booth não fazer faculdade, ele dizia para que eu confiasse nele mesmo sem me contar o que tinha em mente, e Hank insistia para que ele tentasse uma bolsa de inverno. Jared se contentava em chamar o irmão de inútil.

-Obrigado, Angela, vou dar uma olhada. – disse Booth, quebrando o silêncio.

Ela deve ter percebido como o clima à mesa mudou, pois nada mais falou depois disso.

A verdade é que Booth tentava ao máximo não levantar aquele assunto. Só descobri que ele estava procurando emprego quando acordei certo dia, e ele já havia saído. Nos contou o que fora fazer apenas quando voltou, e logo mudou de assunto.

Aquele comportamento vinha se arrastando há algum tempo, ele nem mesmo quisera falar sobre o baile da escola – baile no qual ele não quis e não pode ir, já que fora na primeira noite em que ele me trouxe para casa.

Depois de jantarmos, Jared teve a ideia de jogarmos uma partida de banco imobiliário, e subiu até o quarto para pegar o jogo. Eu, Booth e Angela nos sentamos à sala.

-Eu ainda tenho que acertar algumas coisas com o Jack... – começou ela – Mas estávamos pensando que, já que as férias de verão estão chegando ao final, podíamos fazer uma viagem.

-Todos nós? – perguntei.

-Nós quatro, o que acham?

-Para onde?

-Não sei ainda. Nova York, talvez? Chicago?

Eu olhei para Booth e ele olhou para mim. Não foi preciso mais nada para entedermos a opinião um do outro.

-É uma ótima ideia. – disse ele, por nós dois – Eu e o Hodgins podemos nos revezar na direção, e pegamos algum hotel não muito caro quando chegarmos.

-Não acredito que vocês concordaram! – disse Angela, batendo palmas. – Achei que ia ser bem mais difícil convencê-los!

Booth riu e eu dei de ombros. O que haveria de mal em nós quatro viajarmos?


	42. Genótipo e fenótipo

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

**_N/a:_**_ Acabou que eu explorei duas ideias nesse capítulo, e o tamanho dele me fugiu do controle. Ficou monstruosamente grande. Não durmam!__  
__Nina, obrigado pela ajuda!_

_**girl-love-bones**, às vezes eu tenho uma intenção ao lançar a pergunta, às vezes não. Às vezes só quero fazer vocês pensarem. **Paulinha, **ah, só por que eu falei que queria explorar algumas coisas, não quer dizer que seja isso que você está pensando... ok, talvez um pouco. **Deia**, meninas e meninos? Não sei bem, mas eu tenho a impressão que eles não vão querer... **mary-gwg, **eu faço uma descriçãozinha do quarto pra você, só tenho que conseguir inserir em algum lugar. ;) **Angie,** que bom que gostou da parte com a Angela. Eu escrevi depois de ler seu pedido mesmo, antes não tinha um começo pro capítulo. **Erika**, obrigada! **Kamilla**, não pensei nisso ainda, mas não sou muito boa pra escrever Ms ou NCs... quando chegar a hora eu saberei, mas é possível que faça um comentário leve, sem nada muito gráfico. **Mikaelly**, ei, garota! Que bom que está acompanhando, obrigada.  
_

_

* * *

__**B****rennan's Song**_

_**42. Genótipo e fenótipo**_

Todos os domingos, Hank, Booth e Jared iam à missa e eu ficava em casa. Hank sempre respeitou o fato de eu ser atéia e, mesmo que insistisse que os dois netos o acompanhassem nas atividades religiosas, ele nunca insistiu para que eu o fizesse. Me perguntou uma vez se eu iria, e eu disse que nada daquelas crenças tinha significado para mim, e ele aceitou.

Por isso, naquele domingo estranhei eles pedirem para eu ir junto.

-Fica complicado para eu vir te pegar depois que a missa acabar, você vai ter que vir conosco. – disse Booth, à mesa de café da manhã.

-Eu posso almoçar aqui, sozinha. Não há problema.

-Pequena, nós queremos que você vá junto. Algumas vezes por ano a paróquia realiza esses churrascos para as famílias, e você é parte da nossa família.

Eu não entendia por que eles queriam tanto que eu fosse. Booth parecia... empolgado.

-Está bem, eu vou. – disse eu, por fim cedendo.

-Tempe. – disse Jared, me olhando sério – Por favor, enquanto o padre estiver falando, não faça nada como gritar "é mentira!". Ele não vai gostar.

Assim que ele terminou a frase, desatou a rir, demonstrando que era uma brincadeira. Mas eu guardei para mim o lembrete de ficar sentada bem quietinha, e tentar não fazer comentários depreciativos.

Mais tarde, na Igreja, foi um pouco difícil manter a promessa.

As orações e canções foram passadas sem maiores problemas. Mas quando o padre resolveu contar uma história sobre um homem engolido por uma baleia, que sobrevivia _(sobrevivia!) _dentro do estômago dela, eu fiquei com vontade de fazer exatamente o que Jared falara. As pessoas olhavam para o padre com atenção, elas estavam acreditando na história!

-Isso é fisiologicamente impossível. – cochichei, brava, para Booth.

-Bones, é uma metáfora! – cochichou ele de volta – E fique quieta que estamos quase no final.

Fiz um esforço por Booth, e ignorei aquela sessão de histórias sem sentido até o final. Quando saímos para o jardim da paróquia, respirei aliviada.

Algumas mesas de madeira haviam sido montadas sob algumas árvores, e várias pessoas já trabalhavam ali, colocando pratos e trazendo bandejas de salada ou carne. Jared encontrou com um amigo e parou para conversar e eu e Booth seguimos atrás de Hank.

Ele cumprimentava várias pessoas, perguntava pela família de outras, e vezes sem conta apontou para mim.

-Já conhecem minha neta? Temperance. Sim, foi dela que eu falei.

E me vi ser cumprimentada por várias pessoas que nunca havia visto na vida, mas todas eram simpáticas, todas pareciam... felizes em me conhecer.

Quando Hank parou para conversar em um grupo de amigos, Booth me puxou pela mão.

-Você pode me ajudar? Preciso pegar algumas coisas no carro.

Eu concordei, e o segui. Booth abriu o porta-malas e dentro havia duas bicicletas pequenas. As bicicletas que haviam sido dele e de Jared.

-Por que as trouxe?

-Vou dar para alguém que as use. Aqui, leve uma que eu levo a outra.

Ele fechou o carro, e seguimos com as duas bicicletas. Vi que Booth não parava de sorrir, e perguntei por quê.

-Bones, aconteceu algo tão legal... você vai adorar saber.

-O que é? – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de perguntar, ouvi chamarem meu nome.

-Tempe!

E quando me virei para ver quem era, tive a melhor surpresa de todas.

Leon, seus cabelos castanhos balançando enquanto corria. E Arthur logo atrás.

Eu não consegui formular uma frase, e soltei a bicicleta quando senti um, e depois o outro me abraçar.

-Tempe! Tempe! Você está melhor? Nem acredito que você está aqui!

-A gente achou que nunca mais ia te ver!

-A gente achou que ia pra uma casa bem longe!

Booth começou a rir, e eu me virei para ele. Era daquilo que ele estava falando! Mas... como?

-Meninos, a deixem respirar.

Levantei os olhos e me deparei com uma mulher parada a alguns metros. Ela tinha a aparência frágil, baixa e com os cabelos tingidos em um tom avermelhado. Mas ela sorria de uma forma tranquila, uma forma parecida com a que Hank sorria.

-Tempe, nós temos uma nova _foster mom_!

-Nós dois juntos, não é demais?

Eu nunca havia visto os dois meninos tão felizes. O sorriso não saía do rosto deles.

-Estou muito feliz por vocês. – disse, com carinho.

Vi Arthur lançar um olhar para Booth, que estava parado segurando as duas bicicletas.

-O que estão esperando? – disse meu namorado, olhando para eles. – Elas são de vocês agora.

Os dois meninos imediatamente correram para as bicicletas e montaram nelas e, enquanto os via se afastar, senti uma saudosa sensação ao me lembrar daquelas peças de minha infância.

Nos sentamos nos bancos para observá-los, e foi então que toda a história me foi contada.

A mulher que havia acolhido os dois meninos se chamava Helen, e era uma _foster mom_ há muito tempo. Ela e o marido sempre frequentaram aquela Igreja, e haviam sido amigos de Hank mesmo antes que ele se mudasse para São Francisco.

-Foi o Pops quem a convenceu a voltar a acolher _foster kids_. – disse Booth para mim, quando Helen se levantou para buscar suco. – Desde que o marido dela morreu, ela anda péssima, e o Pops achou que voltar a cuidar de crianças a ajudaria a se recuperar da perda. Mas foi só quando ele falou de dois garotos que precisavam de uma casa que ela se convenceu.

-Eu nem acredito... – disse baixinho, vendo os dois meninos correrem com as bicicletas pelo gramado.

O almoço foi servido, e todos nos sentamos para comer. O grupo era bastante animado, conversando e rindo o tempo todo, e eu me senti bem por ser parte daquilo... por fazer parte da família Booth. À tarde, com algumas pessoas se deitando à sombra das árvores para descansar, Booth me puxou para um local mais afastado e lá ficamos, sozinhos, até que ouvíssemos Jared nos chamar para ir embora.

Jared iria até a festa de um amigo naquela noite, e antes que fôssemos para casa Booth resolveu passar em uma locadora, proclamando que aquela seria nossa noite de assistir um filme. Algumas horas depois, nós nos sentamos à sala para assistir _Dança com lobos_ que, segundo Booth, era ótimo.

Estávamos esticados no sofá da sala, eu com a cabeça no ombro dele, apreciando mais a companhia que o filme. Hank, que estava na cozinha abrindo um rádio antigo que já não funcionava mais, às vezes passava pela sala, me deixando um pouco desconfortável. Eu havia pensado muito em toda questão de Booth querer me proteger, e no avanço que ele ainda não queria dar no relacionamento.

E pensando sobre isso, comecei a perceber que o que Booth mais queria, e o que eu mais queria, era não quebrar as regras de Hank, e não decepcioná-lo. E eu passei a ser extremamente cautelosa com o que fazíamos na frente do avô dele.

A certa altura o telefone tocou e Booth se esticou para atender. Vi as expressões dele ficarem sérias à medida que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava. Quando desligou, o avô dele perguntou, da cozinha, quem era.

-Só um amigo, Pops!

Eu não entendi bem. A cara dele não era de quem havia acabado de falar com um amigo. Sem me explicar nada, ele se levantou.

-Olha só, vou dar um pulinho no mercado e já volto. – disse, indo até a porta da cozinha. – A Bones está a fim de pipoca, e acabou a do armário.

-Eu estou?

-Claro, o que é um filme sem pipoca? Venha, vamos comprar.

Eu entendi menos ainda. Saí atrás dele, decidida a ir junto e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quando entramos no carro, ele falou:

-O Luka, amigo do Jared ligou. O idiota do meu irmão está causando problemas.

-Que tipo de problemas?

Vinte minutos depois, nós voltávamos para casa com um Jared extremamente bêbado. Ele passou metade do caminho perguntando por que Booth havia estragado o barato dele, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. A outra metade da viagem ele passou cantando.

Booth tentava manter a paciência enquanto dirigia, a mão esquerda segurando o nariz que não estancava depois que, na confusão pra levar Jared embora, ele tomara uma cotovelada do irmão.

-Bones, vamos tentar levar ele pra cima sem muito barulho, não quero que o Pops esquente a cabeça com isso.

Cada um de nós dois apoiando Jared de um lado, começamos a caminhar pelo jardim. Parecia que ele finalmente havia sossegado, mas descobrimos não se tratar disso quando ele parou e vomitou na calçada.

-Jared, seu idiota!

A estranha risada de Jared foi cortada por um barulho de porta batendo, e nos viramos para a rua. Um velho chevete estava estacionado na frente da casa, e um homem grande e curvado desceu do carro. Me virei para perguntar a Booth se ele sabia quem era, mas me assustei com sua expressão.

Ele estava pálido, os olhos arregalados e tinha um trejeito de medo. Era tão difícil vê-lo assim que quase no mesmo instante soube quem era o homem parado ali.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu nunca havia ouvido aquele tom na voz dele. Era frio, e pontilhado de raiva.

-Cadê seu avô?

-Ele não vai emprestar dinheiro para você!

Booth havia dado um passo à frente, se colocando entre o homem e eu e Jared. E o último escolheu aquele momento para começar a rir sobre, aparentemente nenhum motivo.

-A genética é mais forte que a força de vontade, não é? – disse o homem, um sorriso sem humor nenhum no rosto ao observar Jared sentado no chão.

-Vá embora! – gritou Booth de repente, me fazendo saltar no lugar – Você não tem direito nenhum de estar aqui, vá embora!

O homem não se moveu, observando o filho. Ele tinha os olhos escuros também, mas diferentes de Seeley ou Jared. Eram olhos sombrios.

-Você não é melhor que eu, Seeley. – disse ele, erguendo um dedo rígido. Então virou as costas, entrando no carro e saindo com estardalhaço.

Eu olhei para a casa. Hank estava parado à porta, o olhar no ponto onde o carro havia sumido. Não sei quanto ele havia ouvido e visto, mas tenho certeza que os gritos de Booth haviam sido bem altos.

Jared estava sentado na grama, aparentemente em um momento de lucidez o suficiente para entender o que havia acontecido.

Eu me aproximei de Booth. Ele estava parado, mas suas mãos tremiam, e eu podia ouvir sua respiração ruidosa. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, descendo-a pelo braço até encontrar a mão dele. Ele piscou e olhou para mim, como se a pressão de minha mão na dele o tivesse acordado de um sonho. Eu olhei para ele, a expressão triste, os olhos embaçados, e me lembrei de todas as vezes que ele me protegeu ou me confortou. Booth desempenha tão bem seu papel de macho alpha protetor que às vezes me esqueço que ele é como qualquer outra pessoa, e também precisa ser confortado e protegido.

Eu não acho que comunicação não-verbal seja algo fisicamente possível, mas naquele momento nós nos entendemos sem que precisássemos falar.

A cabeça dele desceu para meu ombro, e eu o envolvi com meus braços. Não o ouvi chorar, mas a sensação de umidade na minha camiseta me dizia que ele havia chorado sim.

-Você é muito melhor que ele. – disse eu baixinho, a mão fazendo um movimento lento nos cabelos escuros – Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço.

Mais tarde, depois que Jared foi levado para o quarto e praticamente desmaiou, eu fiquei um tempo na cozinha com Hank, ouvindo ele falar sobre as válvulas e ligações e botões do rádio. Parecia algo que ele fazia para relaxar, e eu sabia que ele precisava daquilo naquele momento. Perto da meia-noite subi para ver onde Booth estava, não tendo-o visto desde que colocamos Jared na cama. O quarto dele estava escuro, e por um momento achei que ele já tivesse ido dormir. Mas então notei a cama feita, e as cortinas da janela abertas, e entrei no quarto escuro.

Chegando perto da janela, notei que Booth estava sentado ali, nas telhas que cobriam o térreo. O mesmo lugar que eu havia usado para subir até o quarto dele algumas vezes. Ele estava em silêncio, só havia o barulho dos grilos na noite escura. Mas eu sabia que ele havia notado minha presença, e isso se confirmou quando ele começou a falar.

-Ele já tinha feito isso. Vir pedir dinheiro. Sempre tarde, quando eu e Jared estamos dormindo.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, e eu sentei sobre o parapeito da janela, me impulsionando para fora e sentando ao lado dele. O incentivei a continuar a conversa, mas ele não o fez. Eventualmente ele soltava um ou outro comentário e então ficava em silêncio. Ainda assim, estávamos confortáveis.

Parei para pensar por que aquela situação me parecia familiar, e logo entendi. Aquilo era algo que compartilhávamos desde pequenos, esticados no lab ou ali no telhado, como naquele momento, discutindo coisas sem sentido ou só fazendo companhia um para o outro.

-Estava me perguntando onde vocês dois estavam.

Hank era tão silencioso que eu não havia visto que ele havia se aproximado da janela. Booth olhou para o avô, e ele estendeu a mão, espalmando-a no ombro do neto.

-Baixinho, você só puxou as coisas boas dos Booth. Seus defeitos vieram da família da sua mãe.

Booth sorriu para o avô, e Hank baixou a mão.

-Bom caráter não tem relação com genética.

Eu tinha uma ou duas coisinhas para falar sobre genótipo e fenótipo, mas vi os lábios de Booth formarem a palavra _'não'_ quando eu ameacei falar. Baixei os olhos, segurando a língua.

-Pessoas excelentes saem de famílias medíocres. – continuou Hank, agora olhando para mim. Ele deu um sorriso enigmático, e então acrescentou - Mal posso esperar para ver como serão os filhos de vocês dois.

Senti o calor cobrir meu rosto e me forcei a não olhar para Booth, que devia estar numa situação parecida. Eu não tinha problema algum em falar em vários tópicos que as pessoas consideravam sensíveis. Mas era Hank quem havia falado! E aquilo era algo tão longínquo e incerto... eu nem sabia se queria filhos! Eu nem havia discutido o tópico com Booth!

Hank devia ter se afastado, por que ouvimos a voz dele, de dentro do quarto:

-Não antes da faculdade, por favor!

Eu arrisquei olhar para meu namorado, e ele tinha uma expressão sem jeito. Não iríamos discutir aquilo. Não naquele momento. Não iríamos falar no pai dele e em quanto tinha medo de se tornar alguém igual a ele.

Algum tempo se passou até que ele dissesse algo.

-Sabe de algo que me lembro? – me virei para Booth, e ele olhava para o céu.

-De quê?

-De quando eu era criança, e uma garotinha esperta me explicou sobre as cores das estrelas.

-Fui eu!

Ele começou a rir.

-Claro que foi você, que outra garotinha esperta seria? – ele desceu os olhos para mim, e eu vi a mesma coisa que havia visto quase dez anos atrás. Um garotinho assustado... mas um garotinho gentil. E quase dez anos atrás eu nunca acreditaria que eu viria a me apaixonar por aquele garotinho.

Não me julgue. Eu não acreditava nessa besteira toda de se apaixonar. Mas hoje, olhando para trás, avaliando o que eu tive _com_ e _sem_ Booth... digo com certeza que me apaixonei por ele. Mesmo que eu não desse o braço à torcer àquela época.


	43. Quatro amigos em um carro

_**Resumo: **Eu tinha sete anos quando o conheci. E nem eu nem ele sabíamos como nossas vidas iam mudar a partir daquele momento. AU, B/B._

_**N/a:**__ Tive um pequeno bloqueio mental para algumas coisas nesse capítulo, mas afinal ele saiu. Pedidos sobre o que vocês querem que aconteça na viagem ainda estão sendo aceitos. __  
__Agradecimentos à Super-Nina._

_**Paulinha, **obrigada, girl!** Mikaelly**, shame on me, mas eu adoro deixar o Booth sem graça... e com a Brennan e o Hank por perto, é bem fácil. **girl-love-bones**, que bom! *.* **Viviane, **que bom que está gostando. É só ler para descobrir. ;) **Barbara**, viajar é ótimo, mas eu entro em crise de abstinência sem o pc... hahaha **desch . lover**, que bom que eu te surpreendi com o rumo da história, e que foi uma surpresa boa. :) **mary-gwg** Olá! Fiquei feliz em ver seu comentário essa semana, mesmo estando viajando. **Deia**, huahuahauhau! Adorei o resumo do capítulo! E admita que um cliff é bom de vez em quando...  
_

_

* * *

**Brennan`s Song**  
_

_**43. Quatro amigos em um carro**_

Na manhã que se seguiu, logo cedo eu e Booth resolvemos dar uma volta no parque. Era possível ouvir de qualquer lugar da casa a bronca que Hank passava em Jared, e as reclamações do menino de "Fale mais baixo, minha cabeça está explodindo."

Pela semana seguinte, Jared não teria permissão para sair de casa. Nas palavras de Hank, ele não poderia colocar nem um dedo para fora. A princípio Jared aceitou o castigo mas, quando descobriu que haveria um jogo de baseball na cidade, no qual os amigos iriam, fez de tudo para convencer o avô a deixá-lo ir. E quando nada funcionou, ele ficou extremamente irritado, batendo portas e não descendo para comer à mesa conosco.

Pela manhã, ouviríamos o som de música vindo do quarto dele, a batida tão alta que faria as janelas vibrarem. Imagino que durante a tarde ele dormia, pois dificilmente o víamos.

Booth estava irritado com o irmão. Se os dois se encontrassem no corredor, se cutucavam feito duas crianças. Mas nada que o mais velho falasse fazia com que o mais novo ouvisse, e por fim ele desistiu, com um suspiro cansado.

Resolvemos nos concentrar na viagem. Quando havíamos falado a respeito dela para Hank, ele nos cobriu de perguntas. Onde iríamos? Com quem? Quanto tempo ia levar? Como iríamos pagar? Em que hotel ficaríamos? Quando dissemos que não tínhamos planejado nada, ele pediu para fazermos um planejamento, e só então ele daria o aval.

-Certo, então teremos que desviar a rota. – disse Booth, apontando para um mapa sobre a mesa.

-Não, Booth, sem desvios! Se formos passar por Columbus, deve ser na volta.

-Temos uma folga de um dia aqui, Bones.

-Mas se chegarmos mais cedo, podemos ir até aquele museu que eu queria conhecer.

-Ah, Booones! Acho que deveríamos desviar e passar por esta cidade na ida, olha só isso! – disse ele, apontando a foto da St. John Arena* em um catálogo sobre a mesa.

-Booth, me diga um motivo razoável pra desviarmos duzentos quilômetros pra vermos essa cidade específica.

-Não é por museus, pode ter certeza.

-Se você não quer ir ao museu, me fale! – disse, já perdendo a paciência.

-Eu vou ao museu, se você for até Columbus comigo!

-Hank! – nós dois nos viramos com o grito. Estávamos tão entretidos na discussão que havíamos esquecido que um amigo de Hank estava na sala de estar. – Devo separar a briga das duas crianças aqui?

Nós dois estávamos sentados na copa, e só podíamos ver parte da sala. Mas aparentemente Hank havia ido buscar algo, pois não ouvimos resposta. Jared estava saindo da cozinha com um sanduíche, e olhou de nós para o homem, a cara ainda um tanto emburrada.

-Não se preocupe, eles fazem isso o tempo todo.– disse, dando de ombros. Então subiu as escadas.

O homem encarou a mim e Booth por alguns segundos, até que meu namorado recolheu o mapa e os catálogos da mesa.

-Nós vamos discutir isso lá em cima, está bem Lou? Desculpe por isso.

Enquanto subíamos, Booth começou a rir. Encontramos com Hank no topo da escada.

-Pops, acho que assustamos seu amigo, ele achou que estávamos brigando.

-Quem não pensa isso? – disse ele, segurando no corrimão para começar a descer as escadas. Deu uma rápida olhada nos mapas na mão de Booth, e então desceu.

-Você acha que ele nos proibiria de viajar?

-Se surgimos com uns planos malucos ele nos proibiria. – respondeu Booth, jogando os papéis na escrivaninha do quarto dele. – E é por isso que temos que chegar a um consenso sobre a ida. Ok, vamos lá? 11 horas de viagem até Chicago, se desviarmos...

As discussões sobre a viagem se estenderam pela tarde, e à noite fomos até a casa de Angela para nos encontrarmos com ela e Hodgins e chegar a um consenso, e houve mais discussão. Ficou decidido que nenhum desvio seria feito, na ida ou na volta, e então partimos para definir o que faríamos enquanto estivéssemos em Chicago.

Eu falava do parque tecnológico, Angela do Instituto de Arte de Chicago. Hodgins, que já havia estado na cidade algumas vezes, falava de restaurantes e lojas boas, e Booth insistia em um jogo de hóquei.

Perto da meia-noite, Booth deitou a cabeça na mesa, cansado.

-Não estamos fazendo muito progresso aqui.

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte, parte de nossos passeios decidimos lá. – respondeu Hodgins – Cada um de nós escolhe apenas um lugar, e todos nós iremos. E os outros passeios podemos adaptar, ou nos separar.

-Eu sou totalmente a favor. – disse Angela, também cansada.

-Ao menos decidimos o principal. – disse eu, e os outros concordaram.

Sairíamos de Falls Church na quarta à hora do almoço, viajaríamos a tarde inteira e pararíamos em um hotel para passar a noite. Então seguiríamos viagem quinta de manhã, até chegarmos em Chicago, onde ficaríamos até segunda, quando voltaríamos.

Com o castigo de Jared quase no final, as coisas estavam um pouco mais tranquilas em casa. Mas isso não impediu Booth de, uma noite antes da viagem, ter uma conversa séria com o irmão. Eu estava na sala lendo um livro, mas não pude deixar de ouvir o ameaçador "Se você for um idiota para o Pops, vou te socar quando voltar" vindo da cozinha. Eu sorri. Booth estava falando sério, e Jared sabia disso.

No dia da viagem, quem teve a conversa séria conosco foi Hank. Ouvimos várias vezes as mesmas recomendações. De não dirigir à noite, de não nos separarmos, de não voltar tarde para o hotel e de ligar todas as noites. Quando achávamos que ele havia acabado, Hank lembrava de algo mais. E a promessa de que, se ele tivesse que dirigir mais de oitocentos quilômetros para nos tirar de problemas, nós nunca iríamos ver a luz do sol novamente, nos fez levar a sério as recomendações dele.

Booth havia passado a manhã carregando o carro com os móveis que havíamos retirado do que agora era meu quarto, para levar até a Igreja e ser destinado à doação. Hank insistiu que aquilo deveria ser feito antes que viajássemos. Por isso, quando nos sentamos no carro, foi Hodgins quem pegou o primeiro turno na direção. No entanto, não havíamos ido muito longe quando começou a chover e os dois trocaram de posição, uma vez que Booth era um motorista mais experiente que Hodgins.

Eu e Angela estávamos sentadas atrás, cantando ao som de uma fita cassete que ela havia trazido.

-Meu Deus, vocês duas vão continuar a nos torturar? – disse Hodgins, se virando no banco para nos olhar.

Angela deu um tapa brincalhão nele.

-Eu não canto mal. – disse, reclamando.

-Você realmente não canta mal. – me apoiou Booth, da direção – Mas você parou para ouvir o jeito que vocês duas estão cantando?

Eu olhei para Angela, e nós rimos. Nós havíamos começado cantarolando baixinho, mas então veio uma música da qual eu realmente gostava, que havia conhecido por intermédio de minha amiga, e começamos a cantar mais alto, e quando o refrão chegou, cantávamos a plenos pulmões, sem realmente nos preocupar se estávamos afinadas ou não.

E mesmo com as reclamações dos meninos, continuamos a cantar, e eu propositalmente desafinei mais. Aquilo era realmente divertido.

Fizemos apenas uma parada, e a chuva deu trégua. Angela acabou por adormecer, Hodgins e Booth trocaram de lugar novamente.

O carro de Hodgins era realmente confortável e, com a luz de leitura atrás, eu peguei um livro que tinha trazido para ler, sobre as viagens de Darwin. Já estava quase na parte em que ele chega a Galápagos quando ouvi Hodgins falar.

-Está realmente escuro, acho que devíamos parar.

Booth olhou para a escuridão do lado de fora.

-Faz alguns quilômetros que não vejo um hotel.

Eu estava sentada atrás de Booth, no banco de passageiros, e ele se virou para me olhar.

-Cansada?

-Não. – respondi com um sorriso.

Angela despertou, e chamou a atenção para a hora. Já era tarde para seguirmos viagem, por isso resolvemos parar para descansar. Booth queria seguir até a próxima cidade, mas eu e Angela concordávamos que ele parecia sonolento, e o melhor era pararmos no primeiro hotel que encontrássemos na estrada.

Assim, enquanto eu e Booth pegávamos nossas mochilas no porta-malas, Hodgins foi até a recepção. Voltou com duas chaves na mão e atirou uma para Booth.

-O de vocês fica perto dos banheiros, o nosso para lá. Amanhã oito horas, no carro. Boa noite. – e foi, Angela o seguindo.

Eu e Booth caminhamos até encontrar o número de nosso quarto, ele bocejando duas ou três vezes no percurso.

O quarto era extremamente simples. Tinha uma mesa com duas cadeiras, dois criados-mudos e uma cama de casal que parecia ter um tamanho abaixo do padrão. Com certeza Booth ficaria com os pés para fora.

-Você ganhou a vez no chuveiro. – disse ele, depois de encostar a porta. Largou a mochila no chão mesmo, e se atirou na cama.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ele não iria levantar dali até o dia seguinte. Booth não é de se cansar facilmente, fica acordado por horas a fio com a mesma concentração de um felino. Mas se ele está realmente cansado e não precisa se concentrar em nenhuma tarefa, esqueça. Como Jared costumava dizer, ele vira um ogro.

-Booth... – disse, balançando-o pelo ombro – Pelo menos tire a jaqueta antes de dormir.

-Eu não vou dormir... – reclamou ele, de olhos fechados – Vou esperar você tomar banho...

Ele interrompeu a frase. Resignada, tirei os sapatos dele. Quando o virei na cama ele despertou o suficiente para me ajudar a livrá-lo da jaqueta. Então deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu.

Eu fui até a recepção do hotel, apenas para ligar para Hank e avisar que havíamos parado para dormir e estava tudo bem. Então voltei para o quarto e tomei um banho quente, feliz em poder relaxar os músculos e sentir a água massagear as partes doloridas por ter ficado tanto tempo sentada. Rumei até minha mala atrás de um pijama. Eu havia trazido pijamas, mas a força do hábito me fez pegar a camiseta escura de Booth, que ele havia me entregado na primeira vez que dormi na casa dele. Vesti-a e subi na cama cautelosamente.

Booth dormia a sono alto, e mal se mexeu quando eu ergui o braço dele, estendido do meu lado da cama.

_O meu lado da cama._ Assim que o pensamento se formou em minha cabeça, eu percebi a estranheza da expressão. Eu nunca tinha tido um lado na cama antes. Eu estava dividindo a cama... com meu namorado. As luzes já estavam apagadas, e ele estava profundamente adormecido, mas ainda assim deixei um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Aquilo não era estranho... era confortável.

E isso foi a última coisa que pensei antes de me render ao sono.

Eu ainda não estava totalmente desperta quando tomei conhecimento de um peso suave sobre meu corpo. Estava deitada de lado, e havia algo sobre minha cintura... fazendo movimentos rítmicos... Me forcei a despertar, e senti o calor de Booth às minhas costas. Devo ter me mexido, pois ouvi ele dizer com a voz rouca:

-Quando foi que você vestiu minha camiseta e como eu pude perder isso?

Então percebi que o movimento que havia sentido era a mão dele em minha cintura, fazendo desenhos circulares com o polegar.

-Ela é confortável para dormir. – disse, ainda sonolenta.

-Me desculpe por ontem, mal falei com você direito. Estava tão cansado...

-Tudo bem. Ainda temos alguns quilômetros de viagem pela frente, você precisava desse descanso.

O movimento na minha cintura parou, e ouvi ele se mexer. Deixou um beijo na minha têmpora, a guiso de bom dia, e se levantou para ir até o banheiro. Eu aproveitei para olhar no relógio e, vendo que tinha meia hora até o horário combinado por nós quatro para sair, comecei a me trocar. Mais alguns minutos e Booth saía do banheiro, os cabelos molhados do banho que havia acabado de tomar.

-Estou me sentindo um pouco mais decente. – disse ele, com seu sorriso charmoso. Eu não sei do que ele estava falando mas, daquela forma, com os cabelos molhados e sem camisa, ele parecia altamente interessante para mim. – Quanto tempo temos até sair?

-Dez minutos.

Ele soltou um muxoxo antes de terminar de se aproximar de mim e beijar meus lábios. Nós dois sabíamos como Hodgins havia sido persistente em toda a organização da viagem, às vezes mais persistente que eu. E sabíamos que, se não estivéssemos à frente do carro às oito horas, ele viria bater à nossa porta. Mas, uma vez que eu e Booth nos envolvemos, longe de casa e dos olhos de Hank ou Jared, ficara difícil interromper. E só soubemos que os dez minutos haviam se passado quando ouviu-se a batida na porta.

-Oito horas!

Booth se afastou de mim, olhando em meus olhos com uma expressão não muito feliz. Eu desapoiei o peso de meu corpo da parede atrás de mim, sorrindo.

-É melhor irmos. – disse, deixando um último beijo na mandíbula dele.

Ele suspirou, segurando levemente as pontas dos meus cabelos quando passei.

-Sim, é melhor irmos.

* * *

_**St. John Arena*** A cidade de Columbus é conhecida por ser uma cidade esportiva. A St. John Arena é uma Arena esportiva, lar dos Buckeyes de Ohio._


	44. Três palavras

**_N/a:_**_ Meu plano era não tomar muito tempo com essa viagem... dois capítulos no máximo... Mas esses personagens tem vida própria! __  
__Eu não vou me desculpar pelo capítulo longo, por que vocês falam que gostam... mas não me culpem se dormirem na frente do pc. __  
__Nina, um abraço de urso. __  
_

_Vocês se superaram essa semana! Fiquei extremamente feliz com todos os comentários!  
_

_**Bethy**, wow, garota, muito obrigada! Se vocês estão felizes, eu estou feliz. :) **girl-love-bones**, você e todo o fandom feminino de Bones... hahaha **Mikaelly**, e ainda temos mais três dias de viagem! **Isadora Mirandola**, obrigada pelo review! Eu tento atualizar uma vez por semana, normalmente no fim de semana que é quando tenho mais tempo. ;) **mary-gwg**, girls just wanna have fun, anotado**. **Obrigada, querida.** Aline**, que bom! Obrigada pelo review! **Viviane**, a Brennan evoluiu no tempo que passou com o Booth, então acho que, passando mais tempo juntos, ela seria menos cabeça dura... hahaha E sim, pretendo fazer ele como agente e os dois trabalhando juntos, mas as circunstâncias vão ser um pouco diferentes. **Renata**, estou pensando seriamente na hipótese, talvez um pouco mais para frente. **JackieSoli**, eu vou tentar deixar o mais próximo possível da série. Mas... antes que ele entre no FBI, ainda tem outras coisas a realizar. __E para entrar para o FBI não é necessário ser policial, apenas ter um curso superior e passar nos testes e no treinamento.__ **Barbara**, hahaha! Que bom que você sobreviveu! **Angie**, ei sweetie, bom ver você por aqui, obrigada pelo review! **Deia, **coisa de avôs essa de achar os piores horários pra fazermos as coisas pra eles... e quanto à disposição do carro, eu pensei na parte prática da coisa. Mas calma que ainda temos a viagem de volta. E quem disse que o Hodgins só tem um carro?  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**44. Três palavras**_

Com mais quatro horas de estrada chegamos à Chicago, perto do horário do almoço. É uma cidade com uma composição interessante, o velho e o novo lado a lado, muito verde e um lago lindo. Estávamos maravilhados com tudo, apreciando o calor, quando o telefone de Hodgins tocou. Celulares não eram objetos muito comuns à época, mas Hodgins tinha um, do qual reclamava constantemente. Era uma forma de seu tutor sempre saber onde ele estava.

Ele estacionou o carro e, enquanto falava, descemos para dar uma volta na calçada que dava para o lago Michigan.

-Eu poderia me habituar a isso. – disse Booth, inalando profundamente o aroma que a brisa do lago trazia.

Eu me encostei ao balaústre para observar as águas, e ele me abraçou por trás, colando o rosto dele ao meu.

-Esse lugar é incrível. – concordou Angela ao meu lado, mirando a extensão das águas.

Ficamos algum tempo contemplando a paisagem, até que Hodgins voltasse e rapidamente pedisse para seguirmos até o hotel.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Angela.

-Por quê?

-Você parece irritado.

-Está tudo bem, só estou cansado. Podemos por favor ir para o hotel para deixarmos as malas, e comer alguma coisa?

Todos nós concordamos, e rumamos para o hotel onde havíamos feito reserva.

-Reservas para quatro pessoas, não é? Sim, eu me lembro – disse o atendendo, um homem de meia-idade com muita agilidade. – Carteira de identidade, autorização...

Booth tirou da bolsa os documentos e o papel que Hank preparara, como medida de segurança, uma vez que éramos menores.

-Tudo certo, aqui está a chave. – disse o homem, estendo uma única chave em um chaveiro.

-Espere, só um quarto?

-Sim, não era isso? Um quarto, quatro pessoas?

-Quatro pessoas, _dois quartos_.

O homem olhou para as anotações em seu caderno, confuso.

-Tenho aqui, um quarto, quatro pessoas.

-Você não pode nos arrumar mais um quarto?

-Sinto muito, estamos meio lotados. Uma excursão vai chegar hoje no final da tarde.

Booth se virou para nós três.

-Podíamos procurar por outro hotel. – sugeriu Angela.

-Sem reservas, nessa época do ano? Vai ser uma busca difícil – respondeu Hodgins.

-Vamos ficar aqui por ora. – decidiu Booth. – Vamos descansar, comer alguma coisa. Então podemos dar uma olhada se achamos algo.

Nós concordamos, e Booth pegou a chave das mãos do homem.

-Você acha que seu avô pode ter se enganado para fazer a reserva? – perguntei a Booth, enquanto recolocava a mala nas costas. Como nosso responsável, havia sido ele quem ligara perguntando se havia algum problema, e reservando o quarto.

Então ouvimos o homem do balcão se dirigir a nós.

-Vocês não são todos primos? Foi o que entendi pela ligação.

Entramos no quarto, e Hodgins ria. Booth estava com uma cara não muito feliz.

-Cara, seu avô fez uma brincadeira com a gente!

-Acho que isso é alguma mensagem dele. – disse Angela preocupada, olhando de mim para Booth.

-O quê? Não, Hank não se opõe a nós dois fazermos sexo, quem se opõe é o...

-Ok, ok, informação demais aí, Bones!

Ele entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta no caminho, e nós três nos entreolhamos. Hodgins recomeçou a rir.

O quarto tinha um tamanho bom, com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, TV, frigobar, uma cama de casal, bem maior que aquela em que ficamos no último hotel, e uma cama de solteiro.

-Achei que o atendente tivesse dito que este quarto é para quatro pessoas. – disse eu, caminhando enquanto procurava a outra cama.

Angela se abaixou perto da cama de solteiro, puxando a bicama.

-Aqui. – disse ela, apontando o colchão que havia ali, fazendo as vezes da terceira cama. O suporte da bicama parecia bem frágil.

-Cara, como assim uma bicama? – reclamou Hodgins em voz alta. – Todo hotel que se preze tem no mínimo duas camas de casal em um quarto para quatro pessoas!

–Ok, precisamos achar outro hotel. – disse Angela, olhando para ele.

Até que conseguíssemos sair para almoçar, muito tempo se passou. Tendo quatro pessoas no quarto e apenas um banheiro, só para que todos conseguissem se trocar levou-se quase quarenta minutos. Os dois garotos estavam realmente impacientes, e todos morrendo de fome.

Almoçamos em um restaurante perto do pequeno hotel, e então seguimos para nossa primeira parada.

Havíamos feito um sorteio para saber qual seria a ordem dos eventos escolhidos por cada um de nós. Apenas Booth não entrara no sorteio, por uma razão bem simples. O lugar onde ele queria ir era no jogo de hóquei de que tanto falara, que seria naquela noite. Nós quatro iríamos juntos e, no dia seguinte, pela ordem do sorteio, iríamos até o lugar que eu havia escolhido. No sábado seria a escolha de Angela e, no domingo, de Hodgins.

Por isso, tínhamos aquela tarde livre. Hodgins havia nos falado de uma rua com várias lojas ótimas, e resolvemos ir até lá. Por algum tempo caminhamos, observando os edifícios. Me espantei ao saber que Booth não tinha muito conhecimento a respeito do grande incêndio que tomou conta de Chicago em 1871, por isso, enquanto andávamos eu contei a ele sobre o evento, e as consequências que trouxe para a cidade, como o início da construção de arranha-céus.

A certo momento paramos de andar. Angela olhava com admiração para a vitrine de uma loja de roupas, mas meu namorado olhava em outra direção.

-Quanto tempo faz que não patinamos, Bones? – eu ergui os olhos e vi que, na rua que cruzava com a que estávamos, havia um rinque de patinação no gelo.

-Nós nunca patinamos no gelo, Booth. No máximo você me emprestava seus patins velhos.

-E ainda assim fazem alguns anos... – disse ele, uma expressão leve e feliz no rosto.

-Ei, vocês dois! – gritou Angela alguns metros à frente, erguendo as mãos – Vamos, vamos logo!

Ela deu alguns pulinhos, apontando para a imensa loja de roupas. Vi Booth lançar um olhar para lá, e fazer uma expressão de medo. Eu podia entender. Angela solta em uma loja daquele tamanho seria algo que nos manteria presos por algumas horas.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto, e eu soube imediatamente o que ele estava pensando. Concordei com um meneio.

-Eu e a Bones vamos até aquele rinque de patinação. – disse ele, se aproximando e apontando. – Quando vocês terminarem aí, nos encontram lá, pode ser?

Vi que Hodgins fez uma expressão levemente desesperada, mas Angela estava tão empolgada que concordou e adentrou a loja. Booth deu uma palmada no ombro do amigo.

-Boa sorte, cara.

Hodgins sorriu minimamente.

-Se isso me trouxer vantagens futuras, vai valer a pena.

Os dois pareceram se entender, mas eu fiquei de fora e, achando que era uma coisa de garotos, não pedi para Booth explicar. Ele pegou em minha mão e atravessamos a rua em direção ao rinque.

-Espero que você se lembre um pouco do que eu te ensinei sobre patinar.

-Não deixar um ângulo aberto demais, inclinar o corpo na direção do movimento.

-Você se lembra, Bones!

Eu sorri.

-Eu aprendo rápido, lembra? Você já patinou no gelo?

-Está brincando? Várias vezes! Você nunca?

-Não foi algo que fizemos quando éramos pequenos.

-E depois disso?

Eu neguei com um meneio. Não haviam rinques em Falls Church, nem mesmo lagos que congelassem no inverno.

-Posso te garantir que é um pouco mais complicado que patinar no asfalto. Mas você vai ficar bem, você tem a mim como professor.

-Convencido. – disse, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Ele riu.

-Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, _Senhorita-tirei-o-primeiro-lugar-na-feira-de-ciências._

-Mas eu tirei! Três anos seguidos!

Por algum motivo ele riu ainda mais, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porquê, havíamos chego ao lugar.

Booth pediu dois pares de patins, e eu me sentei para colocar os meus enquanto ele acertava os detalhes com o atendente. Dei um nó firme em cada um dos cadarços, e levantei os olhos à procura do lugar para deixar os tênis. Então vi que no balcão, logo ao lado de meu namorado, havia uma garota muito atraente olhando diretamente para ele.

Booth estava esperando por algo, a ficha na mão dele batendo contra o balcão ritmicamente. Imagino que ele não percebeu que a garota o encarava, ou fingiu que não percebeu. Ela parecia muito interessada nele, e não disfarçava isso.

Eu olhei para Booth. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta com um símbolo em preto e laranja, que eu havia aprendido a reconhecer como do Philadelphia Flyers**, o time preferido de hóquei dele. Antes de sair naquela manhã, ele havia molhado os cabelos e puxado para um lado, mas não tivera tempo de se barbear, por isso uma penugem rala cobria seu rosto. Ele era um garoto altamente atraente, e eu não podia culpar a menina por querer olhá-lo daquela forma. Mas ainda assim, eu não estava gostando daquilo.

Eu me ergui, momentaneamente esquecendo que já vestia os patins e quase tropeçando no carpete. Recuperei o equilíbrio, e caminhei até o lugar onde ele estava. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele no balcão, querendo chamar-lhe a atenção para mim.

-Algum problema?

Ele baixou os olhos em minha direção, sorrindo.

-O atendente foi ver lá nos fundos se tem algum par no meu número.

Eu concordei com um meneio, e não pude deixar de lançar um olhar de soslaio à garota do outro lado de Booth. Ela tinha uma expressão zangada. Não me pergunte por que, mas eu me senti bem com isso.

-Achei um, amigo. – o rapaz havia voltado, e estendeu o par para Booth. Ele agradeceu, e se sentou para tirar os tênis.

Booth não estava brincando quando disse que patinar no gelo era um pouco mais complicado que no asfalto. O atrito era menor, o que dava uma maior sensação de instabilidade. Assim que entramos na pista, eu pedi para ele me mostrar se realmente sabia patinar. Ele deu uma volta completa, de uma forma tão natural que achei que seria fácil. Mas foi eu dar impulso e deslizar os pés umas três vezes que caí.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ele, parando ao meu lado e estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

-Você faz parecer fácil. – reclamei, aceitando a ajuda dele para me por em pé.

-Nada que um pouco de treino não resolva. Vamos lá, eu te ajudo. Mais devagar dessa vez.

Ele segurou firmemente minha mão, me dando instruções como "não separe tanto os pés" ou "não incline desse jeito". Demos algumas voltas dessa forma, até que ele achou que eu estava pronta para o próximo passo.

-Vamos lá, Bones, um pouco mais rápido. – disse ele, patinando à minha frente, de costas. _De costas!_

Eu me concentrei completamente no que estava fazendo, nas instruções que ele me deu, e quando consegui deslizar alguns metros sem problemas, ergui os olhos para ele e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta, aquela feição que me fazia sentir bem só de olhar.

-Que orgulho da minha garotinha, olha só pra isso. – disse ele, em um tom brincalhão.

Entre a expressão dele e o que ele falava, acabei deixando de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, a ponta da lâmina do patins engatou no gelo e eu fui ao chão de uma maneira nada elegante. Senti meu rosto úmido quando minha face foi de encontro ao gelo.

-Tudo bem? – ele estava agachado ao meu lado, e agradeci por ele parecer realmente preocupado, não tentando segurar o riso. Mesmo que ele tivesse tirado sarro de mim até não poder mais sobre eu não saber patinar, e errar aqui e ali, naquele momento ele deixou isso de lado.

Eu coloquei as mãos no chão, empurrando o corpo para cima. Meu pé doía um pouco, assim como meu rosto, mas estava bem.

-Sim.

-Você estava indo bem. Era só não ter virado o pé da forma que virou.

-A lâmina prendeu no gelo, Booth. – disse, agora sentada. – Foi só a aplicação prática da primeira Lei de Newton.

Eu senti minha calça se molhando com o contato com o gelo, mas não me mexi. Booth estava agachado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos cruzadas à sua frente. Pela forma que me olhava, havia algo passando por sua cabeça... não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tampouco ousei me mexer.

-Bones, eu te amo.

Eu tenho a impressão que na hora que ele disse aquilo, eu arregalei os olhos. Não esperava por aquilo, naquele momento, daquela forma. Não me espantei pela declaração em si, aquilo era um tanto quanto perceptível pelos atos dele. Me espantei por, depois de tantos anos, ele colocar aquilo em palavras, daquela forma.

Ele se remexeu um pouco.

-Você não precisa falar de volta, não disse isso pensando em um retorno, é só que... não sei, esse momento me pareceu tão _certo_, sabe? Você comigo, participando de algo que eu adoro, mas não deixando de ser _você._

Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto dele, o puxando para um beijo doce. A água estava começando a molhar a minha pele, a calça já encharcada, mas não me importei. Era como se só estivéssemos nós dois naquela pista. Na verdade, mesmo depois que eu me levantei, e patinamos mais um pouco, e eu caí mais algumas vezes, mesmo então eu não me lembro de ter notado as outras pessoas na pista. Sou muito boa em memorizar detalhes, mas eu não lembraria nem mesmo se a pista estava cheia ou vazia.

Para a minha sorte havia uma mala de emergência no carro de Hodgins, e eu pude me trocar antes que fôssemos até o jogo de hóquei. Como eu e Booth nos distraímos na pista, e Angela e Hodgins demoraram para voltar, quando nós quatro entramos no carro já estávamos em cima da hora. Mas não podíamos perder o jogo, as entradas já estavam compradas e Booth ficaria emburrado feito uma criança se não fosse àquele jogo pelo qual estava tão ansioso. E como ele ainda não estava totalmente feliz por não termos ido até Columbus assistir ao jogo do time dele, era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer...

A toda hora ele repetia: _Blackhawks_ contra _Blue Jackets!_ - como se já não soubéssemos do jogo que estávamos indo assistir. Eu não estava muito empolgada em ver mais gelo, mas o sorriso quase infantil no rosto dele fazia com que eu aceitasse mais facilmente que poderia me divertir afinal.

Eu mal havia aprendido as leis do basquete, agora me aparecia um esporte ainda mais confuso. Entendi que o objetivo era passar o pequeno disco pelos portais nas extremidades da quadra, mas a maior parte do tempo os jogadores estavam se atropelando, lutando pela posse daquele pequeno pedaço de ferro. O jogo me parecia mais uma disputa entre machos de dois bandos diferentes do que um esporte propriamente dito.

Booth e Hodgins se envolveram bastante, gritando a plenos pulmões junto dos outros fãs, e quando saíram estavam com as vozes levemente roucas. A discussão sobre o jogo continuou no carro, e Angela aproveitou para me contar sobre tudo que havia comprado durante a tarde. Eu recostei a cabeça no banco, querendo um banho e um bom livro... e um pouco de silêncio.

Mas obviamente, isso não seria possível. Havíamos passado a tarde e a noite distraídos, e nos esquecemos de procurar por hotéis. Todos precisavam de um banho, mas foi decidido que eu e Angela iríamos primeiro. O que não foi lá muito inteligente, já que Angela foi quem mais demorou de todos nós. Eu peguei meu livro para ler e me deitei quando Booth entrou em seu turno no chuveiro, mas não conseguia me concentrar direito com Angela e Hodgins discutindo algo.

-Você está estranho, eu sei.

-Não é nada.

-Quem te ligou de manhã? Foi seu tutor, não foi? O que ele falou?

-Angie, deixa pra lá.

-Jack!

Nesse momento a porta do banheiro se abriu, e Hodgins aproveitou para escapulir para lá. Angela olhou para mim com uma expressão cansada, mas eu não disse nada. Não queria me envolver na discussão dos dois.

Booth se sentou na cama de solteiro, onde eu lia, e me olhou de uma forma divertida.

-O que foi?

-Nada... – disse ele, baixando o olhar do meu rosto.

Eu olhei para baixo. Estava vestindo um confortável conjunto de pijamas.

-Ah! Você está se perguntando por que eu estou usando pijamas, se ontem dormi só com a sua camiseta?

-Bones! – disse Booth, olhando para Angela. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, e nos encarava.

-Tudo bem, podem continuar discutindo o assunto, está interessante assistir.

Booth se levantou, olhando em volta e mudando de assunto.

-Como vai ficar o esquema pra dormir? Só estou vendo uma cama aqui.

Eu me levantei, puxando a bicama que Angela havia achado mais cedo.

-Ela não parece muito firme. Eu posso dormir aí, sou mais leve que você.

-Nós podemos tirar o colchão daí. Eu durmo no chão, não faz mal.

-Ei, não devíamos sortear a cama de casal ou algo do tipo? - disse Angela, entrando na discussão.

-Vocês duas podem dormir na cama de casal, e eu e o Hodgins nos arranjamos aqui. – sugeriu Booth – Mas pra mim não faz muita diferença, eu durmo em qualquer lugar...

Vi que Angela, atrás de Booth, me lançou um olhar significativo, mas não compreendi o motivo. Então ela gesticulou mais, e entendi que ela queria que eu falasse algo.

-Eu... posso dormir nessa cama aqui, não tem problema. – disse, meio incerta, mas vi que ela concordou com um sinal de positivo.

-Tem certeza, Bones? O Hodgins pode muito bem dormir aí, a gente não dá uma opção pra ele. – disse Booth, rindo enquanto tirava o colchão do suporte.

-Por mim está ótimo. – afirmei. Ele nem imaginava os lugares em que já havia dormido em _foster homes_.

Me levantei para ajudá-lo, mas acho que ele não percebeu que eu estava logo ao seu lado, pois deu um passo pra trás e pisou no meu pé.

-Bones, me desculpa, não vi você aí!

-Tudo bem, eu não devia ter ficado atrás de você. – disse, me sentando novamente na cama.

Booth largou o colchão no chão, e sentou ao meu lado. Meu pé estava levemente arroxeado do tombo naquele dia.

-Você não me disse que tinha se machucado hoje. – disse ele, olhando a mancha de perto.

-Não foi nada de mais, não está doendo.

Ele ergueu a mão, fazendo uma carícia leve em minha bochecha e sorriu. Me olhou intensamente, e de repente se aproximou mais. Aceitei o beijo, e foi só depois que nos separamos que lembramos que não estávamos sozinhos.

-Quem precisa de televisão quando se divide o quarto com vocês dois? Parece até que estou assistindo uma comédia romântica!

Vi o rosto de Booth ruborizar, e ele baixar os olhos e se levantar para continuar arrumando a cama improvisada. Eu lembrei a ele que tínhamos que ligar para Hank, e Angela riu de nós, antes de ajeitar a própria cama.

Estávamos cansados, por isso não ficamos acordados muito tempo mais. Quando eu puxei os lençóis para me deitar, me lembrei de quando era pequena, e dos acantonamentos da escola. Aquilo era muito parecido.

Hodgins apagou a luz, e senti Booth capturar minha mão, que estava para fora da cama, no escuro. O colchão dele estava logo ao lado da minha cama, e ele deu um beijo leve na palma de minha mão antes de desejar boa noite. Eu a puxei de volta, me virei na cama, tentei me ajeitar mas não consegui.

Pensei por dois segundos.

E foi o suficiente para levantar da cama, e sentar na ponta do colchão dele. Booth entendeu, pois abriu espaço para mim, e eu me deitei sob a proteção dos braços dele. Naquele momento me lembrei de nossa tarde no rinque, e do que ele havia me falado. Ainda havia um sentimento de medo em algum lugar em mim, um medo que vinha à tona quando algo assim acontecia. Mas a satisfação em sentir que alguém realmente se importava comigo àquele ponto... essa satisfação sobrepujava o medo.

Finalmente me sentindo confortável, eu fechei os olhos e adormeci.

_There's only one way to say__  
__Those three words __  
__That's what I'll do__  
__I love you__*_

_Só há uma forma de dizer  
Aquelas três palavras  
É isso que vou fazer  
Eu te amo_

_

* * *

_

_*Essa música se chama 1,2,3,4 e é do Plain White T's. Escrevi grande parte do capítulo ouvindo ela, por que o clip se passa em Chicago. O clip é relamente lindo e, eu só não levei eles até o Millenium Park, que é onde o clip se passa, por que ele ainda não existia na época dessa história. Mas resolvi trazer o tema do rinque de patinação ainda assim._

_**Philadelphia Flyers, Blackhawks e Blue Jackets: Times de hóquei, das cidades de Philadelphia, Chicago e Columbus, respectivamente._


	45. Um desentendimento

_**N/a: **Antes de mais nada, quero deixar aqui uma nota me desculpando pelo atraso. _  
_Semana passada eu não postei capítulo, mas foi por que meu final de semana foi uma loucura e mal parei em casa. E durante a semana estava resolvendo algumas coisas, e como trabalho o dia inteiro não deu tempo de escrever. __Desculpem se assustei vocês, e obrigado pela preocupação àqueles que me mandaram MP.  
Pra me redimir, escrevi um capítulo um pouco... ok, bem maior que o normal.  
Nina, obrigada pela ajuda!_

_**desch . lover**, se você tem problemas com capítulos longos devo alertá-la do quem vem agora... leia em duas partes, assim vale pra semana passada e pra essa semana. ;) **Fran Marques**, obrigada! Eu tenho um xodó por essa história, talvez por ter sido a primeira, talvez por ser a mais longa... **Bethy**, Brennan fazer burrada? Não... acho que não.. hmm.. você lê o capítulo e me diz, ok? **Mikaelly, **eu amei ele ter dito isso, e acho que a Brennan também, mesmo que não tenha falado nada. Vamos ter paciência com ela, a garota já evoluiu bastante. **Viviane**, a esperança é a última que morre! E quando a Brennan vai dizer as três palavras? No momento eu não sei, mas os personagens sempre acabam me surpreendendo... ;) **JackieSoLi, **obrigada, girl!** mary-gwg, **obrigada! E eu também quero uma viagem dessas! T.T** baahbisaggio**, sério? Sou muito fã de AX, mas não lembro assim de cabeça desse epi. O dia que eu achar ele também vou gritar! Hahaha **Deia**, como eu ri com seu review! Não chama o Booth de gay, já basta o avô dele e o pai da Brennan falando isso! Hahaha E no capítulo anterior foi ela quem demarcou território, nesse vai ser ele. Só que o Booth é um pouquinho mais possessivo... **Larissa G**, muito obrigada garota! Fico imensamente feliz em ouvir isso. Quem sabe um dia eu não crio coragem e escrevo mesmo? ;) **Bruna**, obrigada sweetie!  
_

_

* * *

__**Brennan's Song**_

_**45. Um desentendimento**_

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, estava sozinha. Mesmo o lugar ao meu lado ainda estando quente, Booth não estava ali e, quando levantei, percebi que tampouco Hodgins e Angela. Fui até o banheiro esfregando os olhos e, ao empurrar a porta, ouvi um gemido alto.

-Bones! Olha lá o que você faz! – disse Booth zangado, o rosto cheio de espuma.

-Por que não trancou a porta para se barbear? – Como eu iria adivinhar que ele estava ali?

-Achei que você iria dormir por mais tempo. – disse ele, voltando a atenção para a tarefa que executava.

-Eu machuquei você?

-Não, eu estava limpando a lâmina.

Eu observei por algum tempo ele fazer o trabalho cuidadoso, até ele voltar os olhos para mim.

-O que foi? Nunca viu um homem se barbear?

Memórias de meu pai afloraram à minha mente, e eu me esforcei em reprimi-las.

-Você é cuidadoso. – disse, querendo fugir do assunto. Baixei os olhos para o móvel de madeira, procurando pela minha bolsa de higiene pessoal e tirando minha escova de dentes de lá.

Nós dois dividimos a pia em silêncio mas, vez ou outra nossos olhos se encontravam no espelho e ficavam presos por algum tempo, nenhum de nós com coragem de ser o primeiro a quebrar o contato.

Então, quando eu lavava minha escova de dentes e Booth secava o rosto, ouvimos uma voz vir do quarto.

-Vocês dois estão aí?

Eu abri a porta, e minha amiga nos encarou com um sorriso.

-Se queriam privacidade era só trancar a porta do quarto. – disse ela ao nos ver saindo do pequeno banheiro.

-Onde está o Hodgins? – perguntei.

-Está vindo aí com o resto do nosso café da manhã. – respondeu ela, erguendo um suporte com quatro copos de café.

Tiramos as coisas que enchiam a mesa – a mochila de Hodgins, uma camiseta de Booth, vários pacotes vazios de balas e salgadinhos - e puxamos as cadeiras para nos sentar.

-Antes que o Jack chegue, quero falar sobre algo com vocês.

Angela mirou de um para o outro de nós dois.

-Ouçam, ontem ele estava irritado e eu não sabia por que, hoje encostei ele na parede e ele me contou.

-Por que você encostou ele na parede?

-Bones, deixa ela terminar!

-O tutor dele ligou ontem. Parece que vai ter uma festa beneficente, hoje à noite, em um dos hotéis da rede do pai dele.

-Da rede do pai dele? – disse Booth, com a voz aguda – Como assim?

-Assumo que, a família de Hodgins sendo bastante estável financeiramente, não é de se espantar que seu pai fosse dono de hotéis.

-Bastante estável, Bones? Estável como exatamente?

-Muito ricos. – disse Angela – Mais ricos do que podemos imaginar. Mas o Jack realmente não gosta de mencionar isso e...

-O pai dele é dono de _um hotel_? – repetiu Booth, os olhos arregalados.

-Uma rede de hotéis. – corrigi eu – E ele era dono, por que pelo que sei o pai dele morreu há alguns anos.

Angela lançou um olhar nervoso à porta.

-Vocês querem por favor me ouvir? O Jack não quer ir nessa festa, mas parece que o tutor dele foi realmente convincente, o ameaçando com algo que não sei o que é realmente, e ele vai ter que ir para passar uma boa imagem pública da família.

-Era isso que o estava deixando irritado? – disse Booth, a expressão ainda surpresa.

Angela sorriu.

-O Jack prefere morrer a ir a uma festa formal cheia de pessoas da alta sociedade.

-Você vai com ele? – perguntei.

-Sim, preciso dar uma força a ele. Além do mais... – o sorriso dela se abriu mais – Imagine só o salão do hotel, e os vestidos lindos que vou poder ver!

-Peraí, peraí – disse Booth, erguendo uma mão. – Tecnicamente aquele nerd maníaco por química é dono de uma rede de hotéis, certo? Então, poderíamos pegar um quarto nesse hotel e não pagar nada?

-Tecnicamente...

-Nós também vamos!

-O que, Booth? Por quê?

-Qualquer coisa por dois quartos separados, Bones. Se formos na festa, temos a desculpa perfeita pra dormir no hotel.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e nós três ficamos em silêncio instantaneamente.

-Angela, não achei aquele pão com gergelim que você gosta... – Hodgins parou a alguns metros da mesa, olhando para nós três.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos, então Hodgins abriu a boca, fechou, e olhou para a namorada.

-Você contou pra eles, não foi?

Vi Angela fazer uma expressão muito inocente e, quando olhei para Booth, ele parecia divertido.

-Sim, eu contei. E concordamos que todos nós vamos hoje com você.

-Vocês _o quê_? Eu não queria ir, agora vocês querem ir todos juntos?

-Você acha que nos barrariam na entrada? – perguntou Booth, retomando a posição séria.

-Não, claro que não. Quero dizer, se eu falasse que vocês estão comigo...

Booth não deixou Hodgins terminar de falar, bateu as mãos, abrindo um sorriso, e estendeu o braço pra pegar um café.

-Está decidido então, vamos deixar as malas prontas! Imagina só as comidas que vai ter nesse lugar!

Hodgins se sentou, derrotado.

-Se vocês querem ir, não vou impedí-los. Isso não muda o fato de que eu tenho que ir. - ele parecia realmente chateado com a perspectiva - Ao menos vamos conseguir alguns quartos decentes. Quero dizer, se as suítes executivas não estiverem ocupadas...

-Cara, no momento eu me contento com qualquer suíte, mesmo que não tenha um nome chique depois da palavra. – disse Booth, ainda feliz, enquanto pegava dois baguetes do saco que Hodgins havia trazido.

-Parece que alguém está a fim de um pouco de ação. – murmurou Angela, batendo contra o ombro de Hodgins e sorrindo.

Depois desse comentário, Booth comeu em silêncio, e olhei de um para outro de meus amigos.

Não estava muito interessada na festa, mas se era algo que faríamos por Hodgins, não havia problema em ir. Bem, ao menos dormiríamos em uma cama. Eu havia dormido muito confortavelmente na noite anterior mas, pela quantidade de vezes que Booth se mexeu, tenho certeza que ele apreciaria uma cama maior.

Durante todo o caminho para o lugar que eu havia escolhido, o Museu da Ciência e da Indústria, Booth reclamou várias vezes seguidas. Ele argumentava que qualquer lugar que tivesse "ciência" no nome não seria um lugar divertido.

Eu sei que depois que chegamos ao museu ele não manteve a opinião, mas Booth não daria o braço a torcer. Eu sabia que ele havia gostado do passeio, bastava olhar para o sorriso divertido no rosto dele.

O museu em questão tinha como proposta a interatividade, e de tempos em tempos alguns profissionais faziam experiências para comprovar teorias como a de Tesla, das Leis de Newton ou do Magnetismo. Mas acho que do que Booth realmente gostou foi do submarino alemão U-505, de 1944.

Eu queria seguir passeio até a área de genética, onde havíamos combinado de encontrar Hodgins e Angela, mas Booth não saiu dali até que tivéssemos visto cada pedaço do submarino. Eu achava bem mais interessante o funcionamento de organismos vivos do que o funcionamento de objetos e máquinas, mas ao longo de nosso relacionamento eu havia aprendido que tínhamos interesses diferentes e, para que as coisas dessem certo, tínhamos que aprender o jogo de segurar e ceder.

E assim que caminhamos em direção às escadas do outro setor, ele capturou minha mão e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

-Agora podemos ver tantos restos humanos quanto você quiser.

-Eles não têm nenhuma exposição assim por aqui. Mas podemos ver a área de genética.

-Desde que você não fique cochichando para mim toda a teoria das experiências e estrague a magia da coisa...

-Mas o objetivo das experiências é aprender sobre teoria!

-Teoria essa que me dá sono, por que me lembra das aulas de ciências da escola. Não estrague a magia de eu achar algo que vocês, squints, fazem interessante, está bem?

Havíamos terminado de subir as escadas, e eu parei, abrindo a boca para falar algo. Mas Booth se aproveitou disso para me beijar de uma forma brincalhona. E é claro que minha resistência não se manteve. E se um grupo de crianças não tivesse passado correndo, nos sobresaltando, teríamos ficado bem mais tempo ali.

-Isso foi divertido. – disse Angela, quando saíamos do Museu.

-Falei que vocês iriam gostar! – exclamou Hodgins, sorrindo.

Todos olharam para Booth, mas ele fingiu que não percebeu isso.

-Ele não vai afirmar que eu estava certa... – disse, sabendo quão competitivo ele podia ser às vezes.

-Qual é cara, todo mundo viu que você gostou. Estava mais empolgado que aquele grupo de crianças naquela experiência com polímeros.

-Ok, posso dizer que foi um dia interessante. – disse Booth por fim – Mas se pudesse escolher, não é dessa forma que passaria minha tarde.

A tarde já estava avançada e, resolvemos passar no hotel, pegar nossas mochilas e seguir para o hotel onde seria a festa beneficente. Logo que chegamos à entrada percebemos que se tratava de um local bem diferente daquele que havíamos vindo. Estou certa de que não haveria problema com falta de quartos ali.

Assim que o atendente atrás do balcão viu Hodgins, correu para dentro da área administrativa, e logo voltava com mais dois homens que pareciam ter uma posição mais distinta na hierarquia do lugar.

Era algo realmente estranho, ter tantas pessoas interessadas em seu bem estar. Todos foram extremamente educados, perguntando se precisávamos de ajuda com a bagagem, qual era a suíte de nossa preferência, se precisaríamos que alguém cuidasse de nossas roupas para a festa. Angela era quem mais sorria com tudo, fazendo brincadeiras que tiravam pequenos sorrisos do rosto dos funcionários.

Nossas suítes ficavam no décimo oitavo andar, e eram incrivelmente mais confortáveis e bem decoradas que qualquer outro hotel em que tenhamos ficado antes. Booth estava com seu sorriso de 220 volts, como Angela gosta de chamar, e não parava quieto, indo da janela para a cama queen size, e chamando minha atenção para as coisas mais irrelevantes, como as loções de banho alinhadas no console da banheira, ou os mais de 200 canais da TV a cabo.

Vestidos foram trazidos para mim e Angela, assim como ternos para os garotos, e minha amiga mais uma vez se divertiu ao me ajudar a me arrumar. Eu não gostava nada de festas formais, mas a movimentação toda me lembrou do aniversário dela alguns meses antes. A noite que me expus a Booth e aceitei o que ele queria me dar. A noite que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

E a sensação de rememorar foi ainda maior quando saímos do banheiro prontas, e vi Booth parado perto da janela com seu terno e gravata. Assim que seus olhos repousaram em mim, faiscaram de leve, e pude notar que ele ficou com uma falta de palavras.

O vestido era de um tom vermelho vivo, e expunha meus ombros e minhas costas. Quando saímos para pegar o elevador, ele pôs a mão no conhecido lugar na minha região lombar e cochichou:

-Você está realmente linda, Bones.

O salão do hotel era enorme, e abrigava mais de uma centena de mesas além do palco e do bar. Era todo decorado em um estilo um tanto quanto barroco, com enormes lustres e paredes exageradamente trabalhadas. Mas não pudemos adentrar muito no salão, uma vez que um grupo de homens avistou Hodgins e imediatamente o cumprimentou. Fomos apresentados e introduzidos no círculo, e logo eles falavam de números, empresas e negócios. Acho que Angela estava tão impressionada como eu com os conhecimentos de Hodgins a respeito de tudo aquilo.

A certa altura, um garçom se aproximou de nós com uma bandeja que não tinha taças o suficiente para todos, e Booth disse:

-Não se preocupe, nós pegamos as nossas no bar.

E me puxou pela mão, depois de fazer um meneio rápido ao círculo.

-Ainda bem que conseguimos sair daquele marasmo, hein? – disse Booth depois que já havíamos nos afastado o suficiente para que não nos ouvissem.

-Booth, o bar fica para o outro lado.

-Eu não quero ir até o bar, quero ir pra esse lado, parece que tem comida ali.

-Mas você disse que ia pegar bebidas no bar...

-Eu disse pra ter uma desculpa para sair de lá, está bem? Olha só isso, canapés!

Eu vi ele colocar dois de uma só vez na boca, realmente feliz. Então mastigou, parou, e fez uma cara estranha.

-O que é isso?

Eu olhei para os canapés sobre a mesa.

-Parecem caviar, não?

Ele lançou um olhar à mesa, ainda com uma careta.

-Esse negócio é horrível.

-Ele consiste em ovas não fertilizadas de esturjão, e é uma iguaria muito apreciada... Booth, o que você está fazendo?

-Me livrando desse negócio! – exclamou ele, colocando novamente um copo sobre a mesa, agora cheio com o caviar que ele não havia comido. – Vamos sair daqui e ninguém vai perceber o que nós fizemos.

-O que _você_ fez.

Booth deu mais uma rodada pelo salão analisando o que havia para comer, e reclamou de grande parte do que viu. Quando ele decidiu que não havia nada mais para procurar, avistamos Hodgins e Angela sentados perto do balcão do bar.

Hodgins levantou os olhos assim que viu que nos aproximávamos, e disse:

-Me matem. Não vou aguentar esse negócio até o final.

-Cara, não tem uma comida decente por aí não? – perguntou Booth.

-Achei que tivesse uma mesa só de canapés.

Booth ia responder, provavelmente reclamando novamente da comida, mas ouvimos uma voz grossa falar, próximo a nós:

-Ora, se não é o Hodgins filho!

Antes que se virasse, Hodgins rolou os olhos. No entanto, assim que se viu de frente com o homem, sorriu e estendeu a mão.

-Já vi que a noite vai ser longa... – disse Angela, antes de se juntar ao namorado.

Eu e Booth nos sentamos às banquetas, e ele sorriu para mim.

-Achei que por terem tanto dinheiro essas pessoas iam oferecer comida decente. – disse ele – Daria tudo por um hambúrguer com batatas fritas.

-Seria bom estar no quarto e pedir algo para comer. – concordei. Não havíamos jantado ainda, e meus pés doíam da patinação no dia anterior, aqueles sapatos de salto não estavam ajudando em nada.

Ele segurou minha cintura, e me deu um beijo terno na bochecha.

-O que me diz de enrolarmos por aqui mais um pouco, e depois fugirmos atrás de algo decente para comer?

-Está bem. – eu aproveitei mais um pouco da proximidade dele, e Booth deixou um beijo leve em meu ombro, que estava exposto.

-Amigo, pode nos ver uma água? – disse ele ao barman, sem se afastar de mim.

-Estamos sem nenhuma gelada, pegue com um dos garçons.

-Wow. – disse Booth para mim, baixinho – A cara dele dizia claramente: "se vocês não vão beber álcool, caiam fora.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu sei de muitas coisas, _baby_. – ele deu seu sorriso charmoso, e escorreguei um pouco no significado das palavras. Então me deixou outro beijo antes de se afastar – Vou atrás da água, quer alguma coisa?

-Uma garrafinha para mim também.

Ele concordou, e sumiu no meio das pessoas.

Fiquei certo tempo observando, ao longe, enquanto Hodgins conversava com um senhor de cabelos grisalhos. Angela estava ao lado do namorado, segurando sua mão. O homem sorria e gesticulava, e Hodgins apenas balançava a cabeça em concordância.

Estava tão distraída a prestar atenção nisso, que não notei quando na banqueta ao meu lado, antes ocupada por Booth, se sentou um rapaz.

-Boa noite.

Eu me virei levemente no assento. Era um garoto nos seus 20 anos, cabelos pálidos e uma pele muito clara. Estava sorrindo, aparentemente, por motivo nenhum.

-Boa noite. – respondi, antes de me virar novamente.

-Posso te oferecer uma bebida?

-Não, obrigada.

-Eu insisto.

Senti ele tocar meu braço, que estava sobre o balcão, e me virei, agora zangada.

-Eu deixei claro que não quero!

-Acho que você pode querer repensar sua decisão. De que família você é? Nunca vi você por aí.

-Não acho que a família à qual pertenço tenha qualquer importância no momento.

Ele riu. Uma risada curta e não muito calorosa.

-Percebe-se que você não é do círculo. Ou saberia quem eu sou.

A minha paciência estava começando a se esgotar.

-Pouco me importa quem você é. Faça o favor de tirar a mão do meu braço.

-Gata, vamos com calma...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, e puxei meu braço bruscamente, me levantando da banqueta. Ele avançou, me agarrando com força desta vez, e com a mão livre eu dei um tapa no rosto dele.

-Largue ela agora!

Senti um solavanco quando o rapaz persistiu em segurar meu braço mas Booth apareceu repentinamente, o empurrando com força.

O rapaz revidou com um soco e, antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, os dois se engalfinhavam em uma briga. Um homem tentou separá-los, e logo recebia ajuda, mas demorou um pouco até que conseguissem controlá-los.

-Você é louco, seu idiota?

-Você encostou na minha namorada!

-Como eu ia saber que ela tinha dono, você largou ela!

-Booth!

Booth estava com uma expressão feroz, mas a amenizou quando me ouviu chamá-lo e olhou para mim. Eu imagino que a _minha_ expressão naquele momento devia ser de fúria.

-Ok, vamos dar o fora daqui. – disse Hodgins, empurrando Booth pelos ombros.

Eu os segui, para longe da música e da multidão. Em vez de sair para o hall do hotel, Hodgins entrou por uma porta lateral e acabamos em um deck que dava na imensa piscina externa, vazia àquela hora.

-Me desculpe por aquilo, Hodgins, o cara...

-Ei, está tudo bem! Você me livrou da maldita festa, e a culpa da confusão nem foi minha! – ele atirou o terno em uma das cadeiras do deck e sorriu.

Angela se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira, suspirando.

-Acho que essa foi a festa mais rápida da história.

-Ei, isso quer dizer que vamos ter que sair do hotel? – perguntou Booth preocupado.

-Nós, não. Agora você... – disse Hodgins, olhando sério para meu namorado. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

– Ei, eu estou brincando! O idiota que você teve o prazer de socar é o filho mais novo da família Philips, todos conhecem muito bem a fama nada boa que ele tem.

Eu olhava para a piscina enquanto eles conversavam. Ainda estava zangada com toda a bagunça que Booth havia aprontado. Quantas vezes eu teria que falar que eu sabia me virar? Ele não precisava ter feito tudo aquilo, como se eu fosse uma garota frágil e ingênua que precisasse de proteção. E a possessividade com que Booth gritara "minha namorada" fazia com que as palavras ainda reverberassem em minha cabeça. Como se eu fosse uma coisa qualquer, para pertencer a alguém!

No fim das contas saímos do hotel para ir em uma lanchonete próxima, que servia lanches no prato. Hodgins começou a rir de tudo que havia acontecido, e Booth vez ou outra complementava com algum fato, mas a conversa não estava fácil e natural como normalmente acontecia entre nós quatro. Booth me lançou vários olhares durante o jantar, e eu sabia que precisávamos conversar, mas que, se levantasse o assunto ali ele ficaria zangado.

Por isso, assim que eu encostei a porta de nosso quarto, ouvi a voz dele.

-O que aconteceu ali, Bones?

E mesmo ele não formulando mais a frase, eu entendi exatamente a que ele se referia.

-Aconteceu que eu estava lidando muito bem com a situação, mas você tinha que interpretar seu papel de herói!

-Lidando muito bem com a situação? O cara estava se aproveitando de você!

-Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso! Ele tentou me oferecer algo para beber, mas eu neguei e...

-Bones, eu vi o que você estava fazendo! Você estava facilitando pra ele!

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu aceito toda essa história que você tem dificuldade de se abrir, e normalmente não expressa seus sentimentos, e prefere pensar a sentir. Mas você não tem o direito de dar tão pouca importância ao que _eu sinto_ a ponto de ficar entrando na onda de um idiota qualquer em uma festa!

-Eu nunca dei pouca importância ao que você sente, B...

-Eu vi, está bem? Eu vi a forma como ele estava com a mão em seu braço, e como ele ria, e você não fez nada a respeito disso!

Eu repassei a cena em minha mente. Booth havia interpretado tudo da maneira errada. Provavelmente de onde ele estava não pôde ver a minha expressão naquele momento, ou não teria feito toda aquela tempestade.

-Booth, eu n...

-Às vezes, eu me canso, Bones! Me canso de não ouvir de seus lábios o quanto você se importa comigo! Me canso desse jogo de adivinhação, em que eu não sei se tudo que eu sinto, desejo e planejo tem alguma coisa a ver com o que passa pela sua cabeça!

Como eu odeio vê-lo com aquela expressão. Sua expressão desolada, de alguém perdido e sem rumo. Eu fazia aquilo, realmente? Achava que nós não precisássemos de palavras a respeito de sentimentos para nos entender.

-Booth, me desculpe, eu...

Ele deu um passo para trás, em direção à porta.

-Não... Não, Bones. Não agora. Eu preciso... – ele respirou fundo, esfregou o rosto e deu dois passos em direção à porta.

-Onde você vai?

Ele não me olhou, mas sua voz soou um pouco mais suave que antes.

-Só preciso me acalmar.

E a porta se fechou.

Eu fiquei algum tempo parada no meio do quarto, repassando as palavras ditas, e que não poderiam ser retiradas. Como havíamos começado aquela bagunça? No dia anterior tudo parecia tão bem! Ele havia dito que me amava. No dia anterior! Eu não havia dito de volta, é verdade...

Eu tirei o vestido, e desmanchei o elegante rabo de cavalo que Angela havia feito. Iria tomar um banho e, quando Booth voltasse ao quarto poderíamos ter uma conversa mais equilibrada. Mas eu tomei um longo banho, comi alguns doces do frigobar, li um trecho de meu livro, e ele não havia voltado.

Olhei no relógio, quase três da manhã. E então percebi duas coisas.

Um: Não havíamos ligado para Hank naquela noite, nem mesmo avisado que havíamos mudado de hotel.

Dois: Booth não ia voltar, não naquela noite. Se eu o conhecia bem, ele iria querer deixar o tempo passar antes de me encarar, com a cabeça fria e como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E apenas uma coisa me fez não ir atrás dele. A certeza de que ele iria voltar.

Me enfiei na cama enorme, que me pareceu ainda maior sem ninguém ao meu lado. Por muito tempo fiquei atenta aos barulhos no corredor, mas a certa altura deixei de ter esperança o sono me venceu. Onde quer que estivesse, Booth não iria voltar naquela noite.


	46. Definir é limitar

_**N/a:** Ok, tive uma crise existencial para escrever esse capítulo, por vários motivos. Me digam sua opinião a respeito dele.  
__Nina, obrigada pelo aconselhamento. _

_**Fraan Marques**, acho que sua pergunta é respondida neste capítulo. ;) **desch . lover**, que bom, assim não me sinto tão culpada quando escrevo os capítulos-monstro. Obrigada! **Larissa G, **que bom que você gosta por que ultimamente são só caps longos que me saem...** Aline, **Sério? O.o Que bom que essa semana consegui postar direitinho então! **Mikaelly** e **Ana**, obrigada girls! **mary-gwg**, que bom que deu tempo de você ler! É, acho que o Hank vai matar ele, e a Bren também. **Bethy**, você meio que previu algo... respondo à sua pergunta nesse capítulo. Eu inclusive voltei pra assistir esse episódio antes de escrever. Depois de debater um pouco comigo mesma, decidi não seguir a série nesse ponto, até por que, na série a Brennan só conhece o Booth bem mais tarde. ;) **girl-love-bones**, instintos protetores macho-alfa... fazer o que... **Paulinha**, eu, cruel? *olha pros lados, mas não tem mais ninguém pra culpar* **baahbisagio**, vou dar uma olhada nesse epi. Eu também sou excer de carteirinha! **Viviane**, já dizem por aí, o melhor da briga é a reconciliação... hahaha Mas esses dois são cabeça dura mesmo! **Deia**, parece ser bem triste mesmo... não posso garantir, nunca tive a experiência em primeira mão. Eu também me deparei com essas várias possibilidades... mas que o Hank vai matar eles é fato. E o terno... putz, que detalhe você foi esmiuçar, hein?  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**46. Definir é limitar**_

Era muito cedo quando eu acordei. Muito mais cedo do que normalmente acordava. Mas não senti vontade de dormir novamente, e fiquei deitada na cama, mirando o teto e apenas pensando. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, se poucos ou vários minutos, mas a certa altura vieram ruídos da porta.

Ouvi a porta se destrancar, e ser aberta e depois fechada. Alguém entrou sem fazer nenhum barulho, e quando Booth apareceu em meu campo de visão, percebi, por sua surpresa, que ele devia pensar que eu estava dormindo.

-Preciso de algumas coisas da minha mochila.

Eu não me mexi, o observando abrir a mochila e revirá-la em silêncio. Havia algo de estranho e intransponível entre nós dois, mas ainda assim, estava aliviada por vê-lo novamente. Ele estava com a regata que usara na noite anterior, por baixo da camisa, e uma bermuda que não era dele.

-Para onde você foi?

-Eu falei com o Hodgins. Ele solicitou uma suíte para mim.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Por suas palavras, sentia que já não estava irado comigo. Mas ainda havia algo ali.

-Eu liguei para o Pops agora há pouco. – disse de repente, de costas para mim – Ele... ele ficou zangado por não termos dado notícia, e por não termos avisado que mudamos de hotel. E por termos ido em uma festa depois das dez. E termos saído do hotel para comer.

Booth parou o que estava fazendo, se virando minimamente, e vi um pouco da naturalidade voltar ao seu tom.

-Ele ficou louco, e acho que estamos ferrados. Disse que é pra voltarmos amanhã.

-Mas íamos ficar mais dois dias antes de voltar!

-Temos sorte dele não ter exigido pra voltarmos hoje...

-Já falou com Hodgins e Angela?

-Não são nem seis e meia da manhã. Não vi eles ainda.

Ele finalmente achou o que procurava, alguns produtos de higiene pessoal e uma calça limpa, e ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Eu tomei coragem.

-Booth, venha até aqui...

Ele demorou alguns segundos para se mexer, mas finalmente o fez. Aproximou-se da cama e me encarou. Eu afastei os cobertores e me sentei, mas não devia tê-lo feito, pois novamente só usava a camiseta dele. Notei que ele foi educado o bastante para não comentar o fato, e puxei o cobertor novamente. Mesmo que ele tivesse comentado, eu não confessaria que havia colocado a camiseta por causa do suave aroma que associava a ele, e que ainda permanecia nela.

-Acho que devíamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. De forma racional, sem levantar a voz.

Para meu espanto, ele negou.

-Eu não quero falar de forma racional com você, Bones. Você é _sempre _tão racional, e é esse o problema.

-Booth... – antes que ele pudesse se afastar, segurei a mão dele. – Só... me ouça. Eu andei pensando. E algo que percebi é que não podemos brigar dessa forma sem que haja consequências.

Ele havia parado para ouvir, e continuei.

-Meu medo sempre foi arriscar nossa amizade, e você sabe disso. Mas agora as coisas são mais complicadas ainda. Nós moramos na mesma casa. Qualquer briga vai envolver não só nós, mas também Jared e Hank.

Ele concordou com um menear devagar.

-Então temos que tentar... temos que prometer que, não importando pelo que passemos, vamos continuar a ser amigos. A ser companheiros e parceiros como sempre fomos.

-Você tem razão. – ele disse por fim. – Eu ainda espero que você me fale algumas coisas, Bones, mas você tem que descobrir o que é por si própria. Até lá, no entanto, vamos evitar atritos. Somos amigos. Parceiros nisso tudo.

Eu concordei, e a sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Vou... usar o banheiro para me trocar, está bem?

-O quarto também é seu, Booth.

-Eu tenho minha própria suíte. – disse ele, sem me olhar.

A porta se fechou, e eu joguei a cabeça no travesseiro com força. Sempre que brigávamos, eu sentia que a culpa era minha. Eu estava me esforçando tanto naquilo tudo e sempre conseguia errar em algum ponto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti vontade de chorar. Eu não sou pessoa de chorar por qualquer coisa, não mesmo. Na época que meus pais foram embora e passei pelas _foster homes_ isso acontecia com certa frequência. Mas desde que eu passara a morar com Booth, nada mais acontecera para me levar às lágrimas.

Nada até aquele momento.

Eu me sentia impotente. E se o problema fosse eu? E se eu não pudesse ser "consertada"? Com ciências, havia aprendido a respeito de experimentos e provas. E com certeza havia um padrão ali. Eu sempre acabava deixada para trás, eu sempre estragava as coisas.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta, e a voz de Angela.

-Querida, já está acordada? Saímos em meia hora!

Eu não respondi, com medo que minha voz falhasse. Mas, para meu azar, Booth havia deixado a porta destrancada e minha amiga resolveu testá-la.

-Ei, você está acordada, por que... – ela estancou – Bren, o que aconteceu?

Assim que ela falou aquilo, a vontade de chorar se tornou insuportável, e eu me odiei por isso. Levei a mão à boca pra segurar um soluço, e Angela estava ao meu lado em dois segundos.

-Bren, o que... o que aconteceu? Onde está o Booth?

-Por que eu não consigo fazer as coisas direito, Ange?

-Do que está falando?

-O Booth não passou no quarto de vocês ontem à noite? – perguntei, estranhando que ela não soubesse da história se Booth havia dito que pedira a Hodgins outro quarto.

-Não. – ela parou, pensando – Não passou não. A não ser que ele tenha passado na hora que eu estava tomando banho. O que aconteceu, Brennan?

-Nós brigamos.

-Por causa do idiota na festa?

Eu concordei com um meneio, e duas lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

-Ah, querida... – disse ela, me abraçando em um movimento repentino.

-Ele disse... o Booth disse que eu estava facilitando para o cara, Angela. Eu nunca faria isso. Mesmo sabendo que não é inerente do ser humano ser monogâmico...

-E eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

-Mesmo assim, eu não sinto a necessidade de estar com mais ninguém além dele. E é só quando estou com Booth que me sinto completa.

-E você disse isso para ele?

-Não.

-Me parece que vocês têm uma falha de comunicação aqui. Ele não pode adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça, você precisa falar o que sente para ele.

-Eu não sei por que... é algo realmente difícil.

-Você não quer se expor desta forma, você tem medo. Mas você já deu tantos passos com ele, Brennan, não pode parar agora!

Eu encarei os cobertores, zangada. Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples, como quando éramos crianças? A vida era tão mais descomplicada.

-Brennan, tire esse bico da cara... levante, se troque, e vá falar com ele. Não vai querer desperdiçar os dois dias que sobraram brigada com o seu namorado, não é?

-Angela, você me lembrou de algo. Booth falou com Hank, e ele ficou zangado por não termos avisado ele de nada do que aconteceu ontem. Ele exigiu que nós voltemos amanhã.

Angela fez uma cara de desapontada.

-Nenhuma chance de voltarmos no dia planejado, e vocês lidarem com ele depois? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso amarelo.

-Ele foi bem convincente nas ameaças caso não nos comportássemos.

Ela suspirou.

-Está bem, vamos voltar amanhã. Vamos ter que tirar algumas coisas do nosso planejamento, mas tudo para que você e Booth continuem vivos, ao menos para se casarem, não é?

-Angela...

-Ok, ok, não quero ouvir um discurso com todas as suas explicações de por que o casamento é uma tradição idiota. Vou voltar para meu quarto e vou aproveitar meu namorado até que a gente saia, e se eu fosse você faria o mesmo.

Ela se levantou e saiu, e aquilo me fez lembrar de algo: Booth havia entrado no banheiro para se trocar.

Me levantei, e caminhei até a porta do banheiro. Não ouvia o barulho do chuveiro. A porta estava destrancada, e a empurrei, mas não havia ninguém ali. Booth havia saído no meio de nossa conversa. Quanto ele teria ouvido?

Vesti minha calça jeans, amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo rápido e calcei os tênis. Saí para o corredor, que estava vazio. Peguei o elevador para descer até a recepção, e perguntei para o funcionário à recepção qual era o quarto que Booth estava. Ele me informou o número, e subi novamente. Por uns dez minutos eu bati na porta sem obter resposta. Achei que ele estivesse me evitando, mas a certa altura uma das camareiras passou por mim com uma pilha de toalhas limpas.

-Acho que não tem ninguém nesse quarto, moça. Não faz nem quinze minutos que passamos pra trocar a roupa de cama, e o quarto estava vazio.

Eu agradeci, mas fiquei no mesmo lugar. Demorou algum tempo até que me mexesse, e quando o fiz peguei o elevador novamente. Fui até o restaurante do hotel, e logo avistei Hodgins e Angela sentados à uma mesa, entretidos em uma conversa animada.

-Brennan, que bom que você chegou! – disse Hodgins assim que me viu – Dê uma olhada no mapa, eu replanejei o nosso tour para que possamos visitar...

-Querido... – Angela pousou uma mão no braço do namorado, olhando intensamente para mim.

Hodgins ficou em silêncio.

-Vocês podem ir em frente com o passeio, eu vou... acho que vou ficar.

-Conseguiu encontrar o Booth?

A voz de Angela era baixa e tranquilizadora, mas eu não a olhei nos olhos. Apenas balancei a cabeça de forma negativa.

-Já tentou na parte de trás do hotel? Tem uma ruela que dá em uma espécie de cais, quando passei por lá achei que seria um bom lugar para refletir.

Novamente, eu concordei com um meneio, e me afastei. Engoli a queimação em minha garganta que anunciava que um choro estava pra sair. Não era hora para aquilo.

Saí por onde Angela havia mencionado, mas fui e voltei pela ruela sem ver ele. Quando passei novamente pelo restaurante, os dois já não estavam mais lá. Resignada, subi para meu quarto.

Me sentei na cama, me sentindo vazia. Como iria encontrar Booth se ele não queria ser encontrado? Olhando o quarto à minha volta, meus olhos se depararam com minha mochila, no chão, e meu velho caderno de anotações que havia ficado à vista quando eu pegara meu livro na noite anterior. O caderno era pequeno e leve, e eu gostava de carregá-lo. Não havia perdido o costume de escrever, e aquilo me fazia bem. Esticando o corpo, peguei-o em minhas mãos e revirei um pouco a mala atrás da caneta.

Mas quando vi a folha branca à minha frente senti que iria escrever algo diferente do que normalmente escrevia. E, como se obedecendo a um desejo que não partia do meu cérebro, a caneta se pôs em posição e começou a arranhar o papel.

_Amor.__  
__Não sei se você sabe, mas o sânscrito tem noventa e seis palavras correspondentes a "amor". O persa antigo tem oito. O grego tem quatro. __  
__E nossa língua só tem uma.__  
__Como você quer que eu defina tudo que sinto apenas com uma palavra? Me parece que com este ato vou simplificar algo complexo. E isso seria não dar o devido valor àquilo que sinto. Não foi o que você disse? Que eu não dou o devido valor ao que você sente?__  
__Eu e você sempre fomos amigos. Fazendo uso das quatro correspondentes gregas para "amor" que citei: nós dois começamos com Philia. Depois vieram Agápe e mesmo Storge. E, desde que começamos a namorar, Éros.*__  
__E mesmo com essas quatro palavras é difícil de realmente explicar tudo que sinto. Você quer que eu fale? Eu falo. Mas saiba que não tem a devida importância para mim, uma vez que é apenas uma definição demasiadamente fraca e simplificada. E você sabe que eu gosto de definições exatas._

Minha mão escorregou no papel, fazendo do ponto um traço borrado. Eu fiquei a mirar o papel por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer com ele.

Levaria algum tempo até que eu me decidisse.

**~X~**

Abri os olhos sem saber onde estava. Um ruído ritmado e constante me trazia uma sensação de tranquilidade. Estava chovendo.

Eu havia adormecido. Virei a cabeça para poder olhar pela janela do quarto, mas não cheguei a realizar meu intento. Eu não estava sozinha. Havia um figura muito quieta, sentada à poltrona que havia na frente da janela.

-Booth?

Ele virou a cabeça, notando que eu estava acordada. Percebi que tinha uma expressão cansada. Com um movimento leve, tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e o pousou na mesinha, e então me encarou.

-Acho que eu me excedi. – disse ele depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Eu me sentei na cama. Horas mais cedo, depois de ter envelopado o texto que escrevera, e deixado na recepção para que o funcionário entregasse a Booth assim que o visse, havia voltado para o meu quarto e me deitado para esperar. E acabara adormecendo.

Ele olhou significativamente para o papel sobre a mesinha.

-Se você diz ter tanta dificuldade em se expressar... como consegue escrever tão bem?

Eu dei de ombros. Escrevia para me distrair, nunca havia pensado seriamente nisso, ou mostrado para alguém meus textos.

-Eu me excedi na festa, Bones. Mas na hora eu não consegui controlar. Sei que não devo me orgulhar disso, mas senti ciúmes quando vi você conversando com aquele cara, quando vi quão interessado ele parecia.

Ele parou, me observando para ver se eu estava acompanhando. Então se inclinou para a frente, pousando os cotovelos nos joelhos e unindo as mãos.

-Mas talvez se não tivéssemos passado por tanta coisa até que pudéssemos chegar onde estamos hoje, juntos em um relacionamento tranquilo... talvez se vez ou outra você se esforçasse, como se esforçou hoje, em não me deixar no escuro...

Ele parou de falar, e entendi que era a minha vez.

-Eu me zanguei com a sua reação exagerada. Quando você age dessa forma, eu sinto como se fosse alguém que precisa ser protegida. E... – eu parei, sabendo o que deveria falar a seguir, mas sem saber se tinha coragem para dizer.

Ele me mirava, e por alguns instantes me perdi nos olhos quentes dele. Mas aquilo me fez ter forças para continuar.

-E eu não gosto de me sentir frágil, ou exposta, ou vulnerável, por que me lembra das outras vezes em que isso aconteceu. Eu não gosto de ser vista como frágil , e eu não gosto de ser tratada como posse de alguém.

-Tudo se resume a mim, então? A eu deixar de ser possessivo, ciumento e querer protegê-la?

Suavizei a voz, não querendo começar uma nova briga.

-Você só precisa diminuir isso para um nível saudável.

A expressão dura dele se desfez e, por alguns segundos Booth apenas pensou.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Eu nunca havia sido assim... quero dizer, tanto assim... tão esquentado...

Eu apenas concordei, e ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. A voz dele ecoou em minha cabeça. Dar e receber, como em uma parceria.

-E eu preciso aprender a ser mais aberta com relação a isso, Booth. A me esforçar em fazer com que você tome conhecimento que tudo que você põe em palavras... é recíproco.

-Aquilo que você falou para a Angela, hoje de manhã? - disse ele, emendando logo em seguida - Me desculpe, eu estava saindo do banheiro, não pude deixar de ouvir um pouco...

-O que você quer saber?

-Por que não me disse? Aquilo me fez pensar, realmente me fez pensar...

As palavras dele foram ficando mais baixas até se perderem. E eu imaginei que, como eu, ele devia estar sentindo que a conversa estava acabando. Que a distância física já estava ficando impossível de suportar.

Naquele momento eu olhei para ele. Realmente olhei. Seu sorriso de lado, seus olhos cor de chocolate, seus cabelos escuros, e mais. O garoto descontraído, protetor, carinhoso e engraçado. Meu amigo. Meu namorado. Talvez aquela sensação já estivesse lá, e eu só tenho tomado conhecimento dela àquele momento. Talvez a sensação só tenha transbordado naquele exato momento. Mas o fato é que senti, com muita intensidade, um calor no peito, um calor que se espalhava para meu corpo, da cabeça às pontas dos dedos. Uma vontade irrefreável de vê-lo feliz. De fazer com que ele fosse feliz.

-Senti sua falta ao meu lado essa noite. – disse, antes de levantar e me aproximar dele.

Booth endireitou o corpo, e não tive dúvidas ao sentar no colo dele e, segurando seu rosto com as mãos, dar-lhe um beijo quente e apaixonado.

-Eu senti falta de você a noite toda. E a manhã. E a tarde também. – sussurrou ele, antes de voltar a me beijar.

Eu me virei no colo dele, cada uma de minhas pernas de um lado do corpo de Booth. Ele segurou minha cintura firmemente, como se quisesse garantir que eu não iria a lugar algum, e aninhou a cabeça em meu precoço, deixando pequenos beijos. Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, um suspiro escapou de minha boca. Eu espalmei as mãos no peito dele, sentindo os músculos, Peitoral Maior, Peitoral Menor, Subclávio... Minha mão desceu até a barra da camiseta dele, querendo sentir sua pele quente.

-Nós vamos com calma com isso, está bem? – ele disse baixinho, entre um beijo e outro.

Eu balancei a cabeça, não conseguindo falar nada.

E então mãos desajeitadas puxaram camiseta e cinto, e dedos longos trabalharam na calça jeans, e sem que eu me lembrasse como, passamos do sofá para a cama.  
Quando minha mão começou a brincar com o elástico da cueca dele, Booth levantou o rosto, se afastando o suficiente para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

-Bones, nós precisamos de proteção...

-Primeiro bolso da minha mochila.

Ele me olhou impressionado, mas eu não queria conversar naquele momento, e tampouco ele.

Não vou dizer que foi extremamente perfeito, até por que perfeição não existe. Mas depois de passado o desconforto inicial, depois de nos adaptarmos ao ritmo e ao molde um do outro, foi algo sem precedentes. Booth é um amante gentil e cuidadoso mas, como em tudo que faz, coloca energia e paixão no ato.

Uma das lembranças que ainda guardo muito bem, e que ainda rememoro com carinho mesmo depois de tantos anos é essa. A lembrança em que estou deitada na imensa cama do hotel, minha pele contra a pele quente de Booth, a chuva açoitando as janelas com violência e nós dois apenas ouvindo o som, confortáveis. Hoje, quando acordo ouvindo o ruído de chuva, fecho os olhos e me permito desfrutar do momento, e é como se estivesse naquele quarto novamente, em que nada mais importava além de nós dois.

_And life makes love look hard__  
__The stakes are high,__  
__The water is rough,__  
__But this love is ours_

_(E a vida faz o amor parecer difícil__  
__As apostas são altas,__  
__A água está agitada,__  
__Mas esse amor é nosso)**_

_

* * *

_

*_Significados para as palavras gregas: (tirei a inspiração de um post sobre o assunto do blog Bones Theory - inclusive, recomendo o site)  
Philia - amizade, lealdade, amor virtuoso desprovido de paixão.  
Storge - afeição, amor instintivo e natural  
Agápe - amor incondicional e abnegado  
Éros - amor apaixonado, com desejo sexual_

_**Música Ours, da Taylor Swift_


	47. Atos e consequências

_**N/a:**__ Minha beta me fez pensar um pouco em quão irado o Hank parece com tudo - talvez irado demais. Bem, daí pensei da seguinte forma: se fosse eu, com quinze ou dezessete anos, como meu pai ou meu avô agiria? __  
__Pois é...__  
__Nina, obrigada por sempre me fazer pensar a fundo em algumas coisas. _

_**Larissa g**, então não foi exatamente pela classificação. Achei que, pelo estilo da história, seria o que ficaria melhor. Mas também, não sou tão boa em escrever Ms ou NCs - prefiro deixar isso com as escritoras que realmente sabem fazer isso. :) **Fraan Marques**, obrigada girl! **Aline**, muito obrigada! Eu escrevo por que eu gosto, e quando ouço algo assim de alguém que lê... wow, me dá uma sensação de missão cumprida, sabe? **Mikaelly**, obrigada! Aqui vamos nós para mais um.** desch . lover**, que bom que você gostou da reconciliação. Menina, coitada da minha beta semana passada, eu realmente entrei em crise! Hahaha **baahbisaggio**, obrigada girl! Adorei sua frase sobre excers unidos! Hahaha **Bethy**, wow garota, que medo! O.o Obrigada pelas suas palavras. Bom, acho que ainda temos muito chão pela frente, quero seguir a letra da música, e ela fala sobre casamento e filhos. ;) E eu adoro reviews grandes, até parece que ia dormir. **JackieSoli**, pra você ver, ela já foi de caso pensado... **mary-gwg**, obrigada querida! Que bom que gostou! Angie curiosa, Hank furioso... vamos ter um pouco disso nesse capítulo. **Viviane**, eu também não imaginava isso, mas enquanto escrevia... me pareceu o momento perfeito. Obrigada! **Deia**, pois é, o Booth nem pra inventar uma mentira né? Acho que ele não imaginou que ia irritar tanto o avô... Siiim! Ela passou o dia com a camiseta dele. Como se ela ligasse àquele momento né? E as suas ideias produziram frutos - dê uma olhada no capítulo. **girl-love-bones**, obrigada! **Lu Wesley, **não, ainda não acabou... hahaha Fiquei feliz com suas palavras, um dos meus objetivos é manter a fidelidade aos personagens mesmo sendo um AU ;)  
_

_

* * *

_**_Brennan's Song_**

_**47. Atos e consequências**_

Já havia anoitecido quando eu saí do banheiro, vestindo um short e uma camiseta, conjunto esse que havia feito Booth rir.

-É a primeira vez que vejo você usando uma camiseta sua nessa viagem!

Eu havia batido nele com a toalha depois de ouvir isso. Que culpa eu tinha se as camisetas dele eram tão mais confortáveis?

Eu só percebi que estava sorrindo quando parei à frente do espelho do quarto para pentear meus cabelos molhados. Estava no meio do processo quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

Encaminhei-me para lá, imaginando se Booth havia pedido comida. Mas foi Angela quem eu vi, encostada contra o batente e com uma expressão de compadecimento.

-Ei, querida. – disse ela baixinho. – Como você está? Conseguiu encontrar o grandalhão?

Eu ia responder, mas uma voz alta veio do quarto.

-Bones, por um acaso você viu aquele jeans...

Booth havia saído do banheiro e parado no corredor, mirando o quarto, à minha procura. Eu e Angela, da porta, só conseguíamos ver suas costas. E ele só estava de bermuda, os cabelos também úmidos.

-Ok, acho que isso explica muita coisa não é?

Booth se virou devagar, e finalmente encarou Angela. Ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Vocês dois são lentos, mas aprendem! Bom, acho que não vão aceitar nosso convite pra sair pra jantar não é? Afinal, o serviço de quarto deles é realmente bom...

-Que horas saímos amanhã? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

-Pensei em sair depois do almoço, o que vocês acham? O Jack parece ter pego um resfriado com essa chuva toda, e não acho que seja bom ele dirigir por muito tempo.

Eu concordei com um meneio.

-Depois quero que você me conte tudo, está ouvindo? – disse minha amiga antes de se afastar e, mesmo que a frase fosse direcionada só a mim, tenho certeza que Booth pôde ouvir em alto e bom som.

O que se confirmou quando eu fechei a porta e o encarei. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta, e um leve rubor havia coberto suas faces.

-Eu vou pedir algo para comermos... e então ligar para o Pops para tranquilizá-lo, está bem? – disse ele, me puxando para perto com uma mão, apenas para me girar em torno de meu próprio eixo e me fazer rir.

Ele se afastou para o telefone, e foi só então que percebi quão faminta estava. Terminei de pentear os cabelos enquanto ele fazia o pedido da comida, e então, quando ele solicitou uma ligação externa, sentei ao lado dele.

-Pops? Sim, sou eu. Não, ainda estamos no mesmo hotel. Vamos embora amanhã. Depois do almoço.

Ele fez uma pausa, e eu podia ouvir parte do que Hank falava do lugar em que estava.

-Parece que o nosso amigo, o Hodgins está meio resfriado. Não, assim dirigimos com mais segurança. Sim, talvez tenhamos que pernoitar na estrada novamente.

A voz de Hank ficou mais alta, e foi só depois de algum tempo que Booth voltou a falar.

-Sim, ela está bem. Está ao meu lado. Não, nós... estava chovendo bastante, nós passamos o dia no hotel.

Mais alguns segundos, e Booth fez uma expressão estranha, e então afastou o telefone do ouvido. Eu pude ouvir o sinal da linha caída.

-Ele disse que nós conversamos quando voltarmos... e desligou.

-Nós ferramos com tudo não foi? – disse, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Nós não fomos lá muito responsáveis... e provavelmente só vamos poder viajar de novo quando tivermos 25 anos... mas não importa o que aconteça, para mim valeu a pena.

Eu sorri, enlaçando minhas mãos com as mãos dele.

-Mas aproveitamos pouco da cidade. Há vários lugares que não visitamos, sem falar no Instituto de Arte de Chicago, que Angela escolheu visitar, e no city tour que o Hodgins iria nos dar.

-Temos todo o tempo do mundo para voltar quando quisermos, baby. Um dia faremos essa viagem de novo, nós dois.

Eu resolvi ignorar a forma de tratamento que ele usou, que saía tão fácil dos lábios dele quando estávamos só nós dois. Em vez de reclamar, me aproximei para beijá-lo, minha mão se soltando das mãos dele e subindo para seu pescoço. Ele mordiscou meu lábio superior levemente, em uma provocação, e eu parti os lábios para lhe dar o que ele queria. Estava para subir a outra mão para os cabelos dele quando uma batida veio da porta.

Booth soltou um muxoxo baixo quando nos separamos, contra a vontade.

-Se for a Angela de novo eu juro que vai haver um assassinato nesse hotel... – disse ele, os olhos ainda quentes.

Eu me levantei e, para o bem da minha amiga, era a comida que havíamos pedido.

Depois de jantarmos, Booth me disse que queria me mostrar algo e olhei para ele, curiosa.

-São quase dez horas, nós não devíamos sair do hotel... – disse, depois de trancar a porta, sendo arrastada por ele até o elevador.

-Quem disse que nós vamos sair do hotel? – respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Em vez de descermos, como imaginei, estávamos subindo.

-Onde vamos?

-Quero mostrar um lugar que descobri ontem.

Nós descemos no último andar, onde parecia haver um restaurante panorâmico, mas Booth não parou, me levando até um lance de escadas. Subimos até o final, e logo estávamos em uma cobertura que parecia ser usada apenas para fins técnicos.

-Não há problema virmos até aqui?

-Relaxe, Bones. Se alguém nos pegar o que vai fazer? Nos colocar de castigo?

O vento estava forte, e eu cruzei os braços na frente do corpo para conservar um pouco de calor. Booth andou à minha frente, caminhando até a amurada de proteção.

-Olha só pra isso. - Assim que me juntei a ele, entendi a empolgação em sua voz.

A cidade se estendia aos nossos pés, edifícios, carros e luzes e, mais ao fundo, o Lago Michigan.

-A vista é linda. – disse eu baixinho, ainda encolhida.

Ele me olhou, sorriu, e me abarcou com seus braços, cada um deles de um lado de meu corpo, de forma que minha cabeça ficasse contra o ombro dele.

-Não há nenhum outro lugar no mundo em que eu gostaria de estar neste momento.

Eu concordei com um meneio, respirando fundo o ar da noite. Aquilo era realmente incrível.

Ficamos muito tempo parados no mesmo lugar, observando a vista e falando sobre pequenas coisas – listando nossas melhores lembranças, nossas maiores surpresas, e outros tópicos que Booth levantou, como maiores micos e maiores tombos.

Um fogo de artifício solitário estourou não muito longe do edifício onde estávamos, se abrindo em lindas cores quentes.

-Apenas um fogo... estranho, não?

Olhei para Booth, e ele sorria.

-Alguém está feliz, Bones, e sentiu a necessidade de mostrar a todos sua felicidade.

No rosto dele brincavam as sombras e brilhos da luz do foguete, que já se dissipava. E eu quis memorizar para sempre aquele momento, aquela expressão de felicidade suprema nos olhos dele, o sorriso de canto de boca.

Não sei se fui eu ou ele quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo, mas ele aconteceu e se estendeu. Booth sugeriu que trouxéssemos um cobertor ali para cima e nos sentássemos perto do parapeito, mas eu tinha uma ideia melhor.

-Vamos descer para o quarto, Booth. É a nossa última noite aqui.

Ele me mirou diretamente nos olhos, sério por alguns segundos.

Com a mão direita, peguei a dele, lhe puxando de volta para as escadas. E demos uma última olhada na cidade iluminada antes que voltássemos para o quarto, e nada mais importasse.

**~X~**

Depois de enrolarmos para levantar por grande parte da manhã, eu e Booth finalmente criamos coragem para arrumar as coisas e ir embora.

Batemos à porta do quarto de Hodgins e Angela, e eles já estavam prontos, só paramos para comer algo no restaurante do hotel, e agradecer pelo ótimo serviço, antes de pegarmos a estrada novamente.

Hodgins havia realmente ficado doente depois que ele e Angela haviam voltado encharcados do passeio no dia anterior. Booth pegou o primeiro turno do volante mas, depois de um tempo, ficou óbvio que ele teria que dirigir o caminho todo. Angela foi no banco de trás com o namorado, e vez ou outra ouvíamos um sonoro espirro vir de lá. Hodgins dormiu por grande parte do trajeto e, eu e Booth, não querendo incomodá-lo, mantivemos o rádio desligado.

Mesmo estando em pleno Julho, o dia estava nublado. Já estávamos dirigindo há algum tempo na I-80, e a estrada mantinha-se reta. Olhei para Booth, e resolvi puxar assunto para que ele não ficasse com sono. Conversamos sobre professores da escola, pessoas que conhecíamos e algumas das brincadeiras e lembranças que tínhamos de quando éramos pequenos. Antes que eu pudesse notar, várias horas haviam se passado.

Hodgins e Angela estavam adormecidos no banco de trás, e Booth continuava atento à estrada.

-Não quer parar para descansar? Já estamos há várias horas no carro.

-Pergunte a Angela o que ela acha.

Eu acordei suavemente minha amiga, e ela concordou em pararmos para esticar as pernas. Booth parou em um posto, e nós duas descemos para pegar algo na lanchonete. Quando voltamos, ele deu um pulo no banheiro. Hodgins ainda dormia tranquilamente, e eu e Angela ficamos a conversar até que Booth voltasse.

Nós já havíamos rodado mais uma hora quando ouvi Angela falar baixinho:

-Ah, meu Deus!

Eu me virei no banco. Ela estava com a mão carinhosamente sobre o rosto do namorado, Hodgins com a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Ele está com febre, Brennan. – disse Angela com uma expressão preocupada.

Eu estendi a mão para tocar a testa dele, e realmente, Hodgins estava muito quente.

-Viu alguma placa de hotel? – perguntei a Booth.

-Faz algum tempo que não vejo nada. Vocês querem parar?

-É melhor não continuarmos com o Hodgins assim, ele precisa se deitar.

Mas por algum tempo os quilômetros se seguiram e não vimos nada de postos de gasolina, lanchonetes ou hotéis. Nem mesmo placas.

-Assim que encontrarmos um posto precisamos parar para abastecer. – disse Booth, encarando o painel do carro, preocupado.

Mais alguns quilômetros se passaram. E, quando finalmente vimos uma placa indicando comida, combustível e pernoite, fizemos uma pequena comemoração.

Quando Booth entrou no estacionamento no pequeno hotel, quase anoitecia. Ele foi até a recepção, e conseguiu dois quartos sem problemas. Então ajudou Angela a amparar Hodgins e levá-lo até um dos quartos.

Hodgins se levantou e caminhou pela maior parte do trecho, mas era fácil perceber que estava febril. Angela voltou até a recepção, falando com o dono do hotel e conseguindo com ele uma caixa de antitérmicos. Ela disse que daria um banho e o colocaria na cama. Nós saímos do quarto, pedindo a ela que nos chamasse caso qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Eu e Booth nos afastamos para o nosso quarto, mas paramos à frente da porta.

-O dono do hotel disse que tem um posto de gasolina há poucos quilômetros daqui. Acho que vou até lá abastecer. Vai que acontece alguma coisa de madrugada e tenhamos que correr?

-Eu vou até a recepção ligar para Hank... avisar o que aconteceu.

Ele me deu um beijo leve nos lábios e nós dois nos afastamos.

Eu peguei o telefone e liguei para casa, sabendo que não seria fácil conversar com Hank depois de tudo que já havíamos aprontado.

_-Em que altura da estrada vocês estão? _– perguntou ele, depois que expliquei o que havíamos decidido.

-Passamos por Pittsburgh há umas duas horas. – respondi – Não falta muito para chegarmos aí, mas ficamos com medo de dirigir mais tempo com o Hodgins passando mal, vamos ao menos esperar a febre dele baixar.

_-Onde está o Seeley?_

-Saiu para abastecer o carro.

Houve uma pausa rápida.

_-Vocês estão na 76, não é? Em que quilômetro?_

Eu passei a mão pelos folhetos que havia no balcão do hotel, e encontrei um com o endereço do hotel. Assim que eu disse em voz alta, Hank respondeu:

_-Estou a caminho, não saiam daí. _– e desligou.

Algum tempo depois eu estava no quarto, sentada à cama quando uma batida veio da porta. Abri a porta para Booth, contando o que Hank falara. Ele esfregou a testa com a mão.

-Bones, estamos _tão_ ferrados.

Duas horas mais tarde, ouvimos o ruído de um carro no estacionamento e, ao sair para checar, vimos Hank descer com uma expressão fechada. Ele não nos cumprimentou, apenas perguntou onde estavam nossos amigos.

A febre de Hodgins cedeu um pouco, e Hank colocou ele e Angela no carro antes de pedir para Booth que o seguisse com o outro carro. Nós dois obedecemos e, com mais duas horas de estrada, chegamos em casa. Hank dirigiu diretamente para a casa de Hodgins, seguindo as instruções de Angela, e nós nos despedimos de nossos amigos e pegamos as malas antes de entrar no carro com Hank. O caminho até nossa casa foi feito no mais completo silêncio.

Hank abriu a porta e nós dois entramos. A única luz era a da luminária a um canto. Vi Booth se encaminhar para o sofá lentamente, e sentar-se com os pés juntos e as mãos sobre o colo. O ambiente estava em completo silêncio, a não ser pelo ruído das chaves do carro, que ainda balançavam na mão de Hank. Achando que devia fazer o mesmo que Booth, eu caminhei até o sofá e me sentei ao lado dele.

Hank pousou as chaves na mesa de centro, e nos olhou nos olhos antes de começar a falar. Ele andou para um lado e outro, e manteve o tom de voz autoritário. Nos falou sobre responsabilidades e diversão, juventude e arrependimentos.

-Vão... vão dormir, vocês dois! Amanhã discutimos seus castigos! – disse Hank, balançando a mão sem nos olhar.

Olhei para Booth, e consegui notar quão chateado ele estava. E tive certeza que não era por causa dos castigos que receberíamos.

Ele se levantou, meio incerto, mas se aproximou do avô. Deixou um beijo em sua bochecha, e disse:

-Me desculpe por te preocuparmos tanto, vô.

E se afastou em direção às escadas. Eu também me levantei, murmurando um pedido de desculpas tímido antes de rumar para meu próprio quarto. Antes de empurrar a porta, dei uma última olhada para a sala e vi Hank mirando fixamente algum ponto qualquer do chão. E ver sua expressão chateada me machucou mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.


	48. Um avô, um irmão e um namorado

_**N/a**: Tenho a impressão que esses dois vão sofrer pra desacostumar a dormir na mesma cama._  
_Verão acabando, reinício das aulas... o que vai vir de novo esse semestre?_  
_Obrigada pelo apoio com os comentários, e Super Beta, thanks pelas correções!_

_**mary-gwg**, pois é Mary, acho que essa menina se perdeu, olha o que o Booth fez com ela... hahaha! Vi seu comentário lá no NFF, obrigada!**Fraan Marques**, eu não sei se eu teria coragem de fazer algo de mal ao Hodge, ele é tão fofo! **Bethy**, eu acho que o Hank desconfia mas não quer acreditar na possibilidade... hahaha **Viviane**, as aulas devem começar logo, se não for no próximo capítulo vai ser no seguinte. Adoooro festas, é uma boa ideia a sua. ;) **Deia**, "os castigos" você quer dizer... sim, vou contar. E quanto à placa do posto... eu não disse a quantos quilômetros era o posto. ;)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**48. Um avô, um irmão e um namorado**_

A partir do dia seguinte, Hank nos passou várias tarefas. A partir de então, eu e Booth mal tínhamos tempo livre. Quando não estávamos fazendo as coisas em casa, estávamos cortando o gramado de pessoas da vizinhança, ou indo até o banco, ou até a lavanderia. As tarefas que tínhamos que cumprir faziam com que quase nunca estivéssemos no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, e eu tinha certeza que aquilo também fazia parte do castigo.

Angela passou os próximos dias na casa de Hodgins, nos ligando vez ou outra para nos atualizar. Ele ficou com a resistência baixa, de cama, por mais dois dias, e a partir do terceiro começou a se recuperar. Uma semana depois, já se xingava por ter acabado com os últimos momentos de nossa viagem, e nos preocupado tanto. Booth me disse que, quando os dois se falaram pelo telefone, Hodgins havia dito que na próxima viagem isso não aconteceria. Mas nós tínhamos a impressão que a próxima viagem não existiria.

-Hank, eu terminei a louça e a cozinha, vou deitar... – disse, parando no arco que dividia a sala de estar da sala de jantar. Já me afastava em direção ao meu quarto quando ouvi a voz dele.

-Menina, venha até aqui.

Eu retornei os passos, parando no mesmo lugar.

-Até aqui eu disse. – murmurou ele, tirando os óculos de leitura e dando algumas batidas no lugar ao lado dele no sofá.

Eu caminhei até lá, me sentando.

-Você está chateada com algo? Anda quieta ultimamente.

-Não.

Ele me olhou, sem se mover por alguns segundos.

-Temperance... todas as tarefas que eu passei para você e para o Seeley... são para aprenderem a lição por terem me desobedecido em Chicago. Apenas isso. Não quero que você se sinta ressentida, ou ache que não quero mais lhe dar atenção.

-Eu não pensei isso. – disse. Eu não havia pensado nisso, não é?

Ele pousou uma mão no meu ombro.

-Ouça. Quando passamos por situações traumáticas – e isso envolve viver com pessoas que lhe tratam mal – temos o costume de achar que aquilo que aconteceu antes sempre irá se repetir. Que é um padrão.

Ele fez uma pausa, me dando tempo para absorver o sentido das palavras.

-Eu não vou fazer algo contra você se não fizer as tarefas direito. Eu não vou forçá-la a fazer todo o serviço, por todo o tempo que você morar aqui. E eu não vou dispensá-la, ou deixar de amá-la, por que você me decepcionou uma vez.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hank, presa às palavras. Como ele poderia saber que aquele era um dos meus temores escondidos, se eu mesma mal tinha conhecimento?

-Me desculpe por tê-lo decepcionado. – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

-Acho que é a missão de vocês, não é? Deixar esse velho aqui de cabelo em pé.

Ele sorriu, e abraçou meus ombros.

-Só não me preocupem tanto novamente, está bem? Já não sou tão novo pra aguentar esse tipo de coisa.

Ele estava logo ao meu lado, e deixei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada por tudo, Hank.

Hank ficou momentaneamente embaraçado.

-Agora está tudo bem, não é? – disse ele, pousando a mão em minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma garotinha – Agora vá, vá dormir que está tarde.

**~X~**

No dia seguinte acordei cedo, pois lembrei que Hank havia falado que tinha que ir até o mercado e precisaria de alguma ajuda. Um casal de amigos dele iria jantar em casa naquela noite, e ele iria comprar algumas coisas para preparar o jantar.

-Jared, você vai com a gente? – perguntou Hank ao neto, que ainda estava sentado à mesa do café da manhã enquanto nós dois estávamos prontos para sair.

-Não, vou ficar.

-Se você ficar, vai ajudar seu irmão a arrumar a casa.

-Arrumar?

-Sim. É por isso que ele vai ficar, é a tarefa dele do dia.

Vi Jared fazer uma careta, entornar o restante do conteúdo da xícara, bebendo de um gole só, e se pôr em pé.

-Estou pronto!

Nós entramos no carro, Jared discutindo comigo sobre sentar no banco da frente, mas eu acabei por ganhar com o argumento de que era mais velha. Depois de receber um olhar enviesado do avô, Jared sentou no banco de trás.

A visita ao mercado foi longa. Caminhávamos indo e voltando; quando estávamos quase terminando Hank se lembrava de algo mais, e lá íamos nós pelos corredores, caçando onde deveria ser a prateleira certa do produto.

-Certo, só preciso de uma boa garrafa de vinho e podemos ir. – disse Hank, colocando os óculos e checando a lista uma última vez.

Estávamos passando pelo corredor de frios, e eu estava distraída, fazendo uma conta aproximada de quanto daria o total dos gastos, quando senti algo gelado e molhado no meu pescoço.

-Jared! – berrei em um impulso, ao vê-lo afastar-se de mim rindo.

Apalpei meu pescoço, mas a coisa gelada havia descido, e minha regata estava toda molhada.

Jared estava a alguns metros, se dobrando de rir. Senti um volume parar logo acima da cintura da minha calça jeans e, levando a mão até lá, peguei o causador do problema. Um punhado pequeno de gelo. O restante havia derretido enquanto descia pelas minhas costas.

-Jared, seu idiota, venha aqui!

Ele continuou a rir, e Hank ergueu os olhos da lista.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

-Ele colocou gelo dentro da minha regata, Hank. – disse, dando um tapa na cabeça de Jared, que continuava a rir.

Hank suspirou.

-Jared, vá buscar alguns pães frescos para mim está bem? Temperance? Aqui do meu lado.

Jared se afastou, e o olhei zangada.

-Não vou ter que buscar aqueles carrinhos com cadeirinhas pra vocês, não é?

-Às vezes o Jared me irrita... – disse baixinho.

Hank puxou minha mão, a pousando no carrinho para que eu o empurrasse.

-Ele tem esse poder. Vamos terminar isso logo, está bem?

Eu empurrei o carrinho, erguendo os olhos quando comecei a andar, e foi só então que notei que estava quase trombando com uma mulher parada.

Eu estanquei imediatamente.

-Temperance? – chamou Hank, preocupado.

Dei um passo instintivo para trás e Hank procurou o que estava me apavorando. Então também notou a mulher parada. A sacola de frutas em seu braço estava esquecida, e ela nos mirava sem reserva nenhuma.

-Me desculpe, eu... eu ouvi sua voz e parei... parei pra olhar... – alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram antes dela adicionar - Fico feliz em saber que você está bem.

Eu não respondi. Não confiava que teria a cabeça fria para falar qualquer coisa que fosse sem ser grossa ou querer sair correndo. Hank mirou a mulher, desconfiado.

-Você tem notícia dos meninos?

-Não fale neles! – berrei, e Lauren saltou no lugar.

-Ei Tempe, quer um pouco mais de ge... – Jared se aproximou de nós, mas parou ao ver a cena estranha.

Eu estendi minha mão às cegas, me aproximando dele.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele, segurando minha mão.

-Vamos embora. – disse, a voz ainda um pouco quebrada.

Jared fez uma cara confusa para o avô e para a mulher, mas segurou firmemente minha mão e caminhou ao meu lado, em direção à saída do mercado. Uma vez lá fora eu não sabia para onde ir, e ele me puxou para alguns bancos perto dos carrinhos.

-O que aconteceu lá dentro?

-Aquela mulher era minha antiga _foster mom_.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Por que não me falou? Eu teria dito umas verdades para ela!

-Ela nunca foi meu maior problema... mas ainda assim, diante de tudo que aconteceu naquela casa ela sempre foi passiva. Nunca fez nada para nos ajudar, para mudar nossa situação. E eu não sei, vê-la novamente fez algo... alguma coisa no meu peito...

-Você entrou em pânico.

Eu tive que erguer os olhos. Era difícil ver Jared falar naquele tom gentil, daquela forma tão sensível.

-Está tudo bem, Tempe, você está com a gente agora.

Um meio sorriso tomou meus lábios, sem que eu pudesse me opor.

-Está perdida... – disse Jared, voltando ao tom brincalhão e zombeteiro – Uma vez Booth, sempre Booth.

Aquilo realmente teve o poder de me acalmar, e quando Hank saiu do mercado com o carrinho de compras, eu já estava bem mais tranquila. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem, eu respondi que sim, e rumamos para o carro.

-Vamos voltar a frequentar aquele outro mercado. – disse ele, depois que eu e Jared terminamos de ajudá-lo a colocar as compras no porta-malas – É um pouco mais longe, mas eu sempre gostei mais da sessão de carnes de lá. E eles têm umas promoções boas.

E nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto enquanto retornávamos para casa.

Os amigos de Hank eram simpáticos e bem humorados. Depois de duas horas tentando coordenar a coisa toda do jantar – afinal, mesmo com toda a organização que aqueles três tinham em casa, quando se tratava de coisas como escolher móveis ou fazer um jantar especial, eles eram uma bagunça – finalmente conseguimos colocar a mesa e esperar por eles.

Nós três nos sentamos na sala enquanto Hank e Emmett discutiam velhas histórias compartilhadas. Amelie, a esposa de Emmett, puxou assunto conosco, elogiando nossa aparência, nos perguntando da escola, e nos comparando com cada um de seus nove netos. A toda hora ela contaria uma história de um deles, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. Vi que Jared estava louco para escapar para o quarto dele, mas se manteve firme até a hora do jantar. Depois da sobremesa, ele disse que estava com sono e subiu.

Hank havia se sentado à sala com os amigos, cada um com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, e eu fiquei na cozinha organizando um pouco da bagunça.

-Deixe isso aí, Bones. Amanhã a gente limpa.

Eu ergui os olhos para Booth, que colocou um copo na pia e me deu um sorriso.

-Só vou lavar alguns pratos.

Ele se aproximou de mim, depositando duas mãos em minha cintura, em um aperto firme.

-Deixe aí. – reiterou, a boca bem próxima do meu ouvido.

Eu enxaguei mais um prato antes de secar as mãos e aceitar o toque quente dele. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele deslizou as mãos pelo meu corpo, até juntá-las em minha barriga.

-Eu devia subir... se um dos amigos do Pops entra na cozinha agora...

-O Hank não contou a eles..?

-Não, eles sabem. Mas você sabe como é gente da idade deles, Bones. Isso que estamos fazendo aqui? – Booth riu, dando uma entonação diferente à voz – Uma _sem-vergonhice_ sem tamanho!

-Não estamos fazendo nada demais. – disse, pousando uma mão sobre as mãos dele em minha barriga – Já o que fizemos no hotel...

-É, é, é... não vamos falar nisso aqui, eu ainda tenho esperanças que o Pops não descobriu. Ao menos não tem certeza...

Ele deixou um beijo na minha têmpora.

-Só queria desejar boa noite. Ainda quero ver um filme que vai passar na TV, mas imagino que você não vai me acompanhar...

-É mais um daqueles com objetos explodindo e pessoas fazendo manobras de carro fisicamente impossíveis?

Ele riu.

-Exatamente.

-Você sabe que não é uma boa ideia. Da última vez eu só te irritei.

-Eu não fiquei irritado!

-Não era o que parecia, pela sua cara...

Ele me liberou do abraço, e eu me virei, deixando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Quando você acha que... – eu parei, lembrando do pedido dele de não comentarmos o que havíamos feito em Chicago – quando você acha que vamos poder fazer o que fizemos em Chicago...

Ele suspirou, e vi que seus olhos ficaram mais escuros à menção daquilo.

-Eu não sei, _babe_. Aqui em casa, fora de questão.

Estávamos muito próximos, e eu deixei um beijo leve e brincalhão logo acima dos lábios dele antes de me afastar.

-Não me chame assim, Booth. – mas, quando alcancei a porta, complementei – Não quando alguém por perto puder ouvir...

Passei na sala para desejar uma boa noite aos amigos de Hank, da mesma forma que fazia quando era criança e meus pais tinham visita em casa. Então peguei o livro que havia locado na biblioteca, vesti meus pijamas e deitei.

A cama estava confortável, e a janela um pouco aberta trazia o ruído de cigarras do quintal. A noite estava quente e, por alguns segundos eu me esqueci do livro aberto, ouvindo o ruído, fechando os olhos e me lembrando dos dias de verão da minha infância, das brincadeiras com mangueira, dos acampamentos no quintal.

Ouvi vozes mais altas na sala, e notei que os amigos de Hank estavam indo embora. Minha porta estava só encostada, e conseguia ouvir claramente Booth e Hank se despedindo deles. Voltei a ler o livro, e depois de algum tempo ouvi ruídos na cozinha, e então a TV da sala ser ligada. Em algum momento depois disso, eu adormeci.

**~X~**

A escuridão me cercava, me envolvia, me sufocava. Eu tentava gritar, mas minha voz morria na garganta. Eu inclinei meu corpo para a frente de forma brusca, e de repente minha voz saiu em um grito estrangulado.

Eu olhei à minha volta. Estava em meu quarto, havia sido apenas um pesadelo.

Me recostei na cabeceira, tentando normalizar a respiração. Eu sabia que demoraria para pegar no sono novamente, e as imagens do pesadelo ainda passeavam à minha frente, por isso me levantei para ir até a cozinha. Estava no corredor escuro quando alguém trombou comigo.

Eu ainda estava sonolenta e sob o efeito das imagens aterrorizadoras, por isso gritei. Senti duas mãos no meu ombro.

-Bones, sou eu!

Ele acendeu a luz, uma das mãos ainda no meu ombro. Eu arfava.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Booth, me abraçando – Pesadelo?

Eu concordei com um meneio.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não.

Ele ergueu meu queixo com delicadeza, me olhando nos olhos.

-Ei, está tudo bem agora. Foi só um sonho ruim.

Eu concordei minimamente, e ele se aproximou para beijar minha testa. Me desvencilhei dele o mais gentilmente que pude, caminhando até a cozinha. Precisava de espaço, respirar fundo e trancar aquilo em algum lugar no fundo da mente, me recompor. Quando terminei de beber um copo de água e o pousei na pia, percebi que Booth não havia me seguido. Tampouco havia o ruído da TV ligada na sala.

Voltei para meu quarto, imaginando se ele teria interpretado erroneamente minha necessidade de espaço. Fiquei mirando a cortina ser levantada pelo vento da janela. O verão estava acabando. Na semana seguinte, eu voltaria a ter aula...

Ouvi um ruído na porta e me sentei, rápido.

-Sou eu. – disse Booth, iluminado pela luz do corredor. – Eu fui conversar com o Pops, ele ouviu os seus gritos...

Vi que ele se aproximou da cama.

-O que está fazendo?

-Vou ficar aqui um pouco até você dormir, ok?

Ele ergueu o lençol e se deitou ao meu lado. A cama havia sido de Hank, e era espaçosa o suficiente para duas pessoas. Mas, como uma questão de hábito, eu me aproximei até que nossos corpos se tocassem, deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

-Eu prometi ao Pops que só ia deitar com você, está me ouvindo? – disse Booth, passando a mão por meu cabelo. – E ele disse que se esses seus pesadelos passarem a ser diários ele vai banir essa permissão.

Eu concordei com um meneio. À menção da palavra 'pesadelo' eu me lembrei das imagens e sensações que havia sentido há pouco.

-Ei, ei, o que foi? – disse Booth, erguendo minha cabeça para olhar meus olhos. Imagino que ele tenha sentido o aumento da frequência dos meus batimentos cardíacos. – Com o que você sonhou, Bones? Você me assustou ali no corredor.

-Por quê? – era eu quem havia me assustado com ele.

-Você estava... uma bagunça.

Ele não falou em voz alta, mas eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Era difícil ele me ver com a guarda tão baixa.

-O Jared me contou quem vocês viram no mercado hoje... foi isso, não foi? Você sonhou com eles?

Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça.

-Eles não podem mais lhe fazer mal algum, Temperance. O... aquele cara está aos cuidados da justiça aguardando julgamento. E aquela mulher... queria ver um deles tentar fazer algo contra você, comigo, o Jar e o Pops aqui.

-Eu me sinto protegida aqui, Booth. – disse devagar – Mas uma vez ou outra eu ainda acordo com medo do escuro, achando que estou sufocando...

Ele beijou meus cabelos, me balançando levemente.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por que você não tenta dormir?

Eu concordei, me ajeitando melhor na cama e fechando os olhos. E embalada pelo som dos batimentos compassados do coração dele, eu adormeci.


	49. Honestidade é uma palavra tão solitária

_**N/a:** Esse capítulo saiu facilmente, bem rápido. Mas tenho a impressão que ele vai me trazer um pouco de dor de cabeça na sequência. _

_**Fraan Marques**, que bom que gostou! Não, deixei o Hodgie em paz dessa vez. ;) **Bethy**, menina, nem tinha prestado atenção nisso. Depois que você comentou, troquei o nome da mulher, para não causar confusão. Obrigada. **Mikaelly, **eu também quero! Hahaha Thanks pelo review!** Viviane**, acho que as aulas começarão no próximo capítulo, nesse ainda não. **Mary-gwg**, o Hank devia ter sido mais duro, tipo fazer eles ajoelharem no milho? O.o Pois é, veja só o que o efeito Booth fez com a menina... **Deia,** o Hank é um fofo, e o Jared... ele pode ser quando ele quer. Obrigada pelo rereview. :)_

_*A ideia para o título tirei da música Honesty, do Billy Joel_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**49. Honestidade é uma palavra tão solitária***_

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, a cama estava vazia. Tendo dormido tranquilamente a noite inteira, não saberia dizer se Booth dormiu comigo ou esperou eu adormecer para ir para o quarto dele. Me estiquei, mergulhando a cabeça no travesseiro e sentindo o cheiro dele ainda ali. Aquilo me fez sorrir.

-Bom dia. – eu disse, ao entrar na cozinha e ver, pela porta aberta, Hank sentado no deck dos fundos.

Ele estava com a cara fechada, o jornal aberto à sua frente mas o olhar parado, indicando que ele não estava realmente lendo as notícias. No entanto, assim que ele ouviu minha voz, ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

-Bom dia, pequena. Dormiu bem?

-Dormi.

-Tem certeza? Não precisa de um abraço? – disse ele, abrindo os braços.

-Tenho certeza, Hank, obrigada.

Ele baixou os braços, rindo.

-Quando você era criança, se eu fizesse isso você sentaria no meu colo.

Eu peguei uma xícara no armário, imaginando que, se fizesse isso, poderia era machucar ele com meu tamanho.

-Onde está o Booth? – perguntei, depois de encher uma xícara de café e me sentar no deck com ele.

-Qual dos Booth?

-Você sabe de quem estou falando... – disse, contrariada.

-Ainda não me acostumei com essa sua mania de continuar chamando ele pelo sobrenome. Booth também é meu nome, sabe, isso confunde!

-Seeley... – eu testei o nome, mas não me pareceu muito certo – Não, ele não iria gostar se eu começasse a chamar ele assim...

-Ao menos não me confundiria todo... – insistiu Hank baixinho.

-Então, ele saiu?

Vi a expressão de Hank se fechar novamente.

-Sim, saiu cedo. Foi _trabalhar_.

-Como assim, trabalhar?

-Ele arrumou um emprego.

-Mas ele não me disse nada!

-Não fique magoada, ele também não disse nada pra mim. Só falou hoje de manhã, quando estava saindo.

-Onde ele está trabalhando?

-Em uma agência de viagens, pelo que entendi. Ele não quis conversar muito não.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, notando que Hank não estava feliz com aquilo. Mas sendo péssima pra ler pessoas como era, eu não saberia bem o que fazer, por isso levantei.

-Talvez você tenha que trocar uma ou outra tarefa com o Seeley. Ele só vai chegar à noite, você vai ter que pegar o jardim. – disse Hank, ao me ver encarar a nossa lista de tarefas que estava afixada na porta da geladeira.

Eu concordei, e estava subindo para trocar as roupas de cama quando ouvi o telefone tocar.

_-Ei, querida, que bom ouvir você!_

-Ange! Como vocês estão?  
_  
__-Estamos bem, por sorte eu não peguei aquela gripe do Jack. Ei, você e o grandalhão não querem ir ao cinema hoje?_

-Não vai ter como, Angela. Não podemos sair.  
_  
__-Ainda estão de castigo?_

-Até a volta às aulas.

_-Ok, então mudança de planos... você acha que seu avô reclamaria da gente ir até aí ver um filme?_

-Meu...

_-Você mora com ele, Bren, é seu avô também. Então, acha que ele reclamaria?_

-Vou perguntar.

Mas Hank se negou a aceitar, dizendo que na semana seguinte eu poderia assistir filmes com meus amigos, mas naquela semana permanecia a restrição. Angela disse que não havia problema, que marcaríamos algo na outra semana, e desligou.

O dia passou rápido, com tudo que eu tinha para fazer. No finalzinho da tarde, saí para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar, que Booth ia fazer, imaginando se ele já estaria em casa quando eu chegasse. O vento frio predizia uma tempestade, e apertei um pouco o passo. Ao dobrar a esquina de casa vi Booth na varanda de casa, e aquela sensação quente que já havia se tornado minha conhecida se espalhou por meu corpo.

À medida que me aproximei mais, percebi que ele estava conversando com alguém, conversando com uma garota...

-Essa fase é complicada mesmo, Seeley, são muitas decisões que temos que tomar, mas acho que o que você quer...

-Olá.

Os dois ergueram os olhos para mim, surpresos.

-Bones! – disse Booth, sorrindo e me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios – Se lembra da Camille, não é?

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção à garota, que correspondeu.

-Eu já estava de saída, só vim para me despedir de vocês. – disse ela, sorrindo.

-Ela está indo estudar em Nova York. – esclareceu Booth para mim. – Deixa eu te ajudar com essas sacolas. Cam, não quer ficar para o jantar?

-Eu agradeço, Seeley, mas preciso ir andando. Ainda tenho tantas coisas para organizar...

-Passe aqui em casa quando você estiver na cidade.

-Eu passo. Até Seeley, Brennan...

Nós entramos em casa juntos.

-O que foi, Bones? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Parece que está querendo... me fuzilar com o olhar...

-Isso seria impossível.

-Ao que parece, não te impede de tentar. – ele sorriu, então se virou para levar as sacolas até a cozinha, gritando na direção da escada – Pops, Jared! Estou em casa!

E eu percebi que estava com raiva dele sim, e talvez, se a hipótese de fuzilar com um olhar fosse possível...

-Por que você não me avisou que ia começar a trabalhar? – perguntei, entrando na cozinha logo atrás dele.

Booth estava guardando as compras, e continuou a fazê-lo enquanto falava.

-Só me ligaram ontem dessa agência, e não estava certo ainda. Eu fui para fazer um teste hoje.

-Ainda assim, você podia ter me contado.

-Ei, está brava comigo por quê? Não é nada de mais.

-Nada de mais?

-É só um emprego temporário, não é realmente importante...

-Parece que é importante o suficiente pra você contar pra Saroyan.

Ele fechou o armário, aprumando o corpo e me olhando.

-É esse o problema então? Você não está brava por que eu não te contei sobre o emprego, você está brava por que eu estava conversando com a Cam!

De onde eu estava, vi Jared entrar na cozinha, mas estancar logo em seguida, e retroceder. Ainda pudemos ouvir a voz dele vir do corredor.

-Pops, não desce não! Mamãe e papai estão brigando!

-Sobre o que você estava conversando com ela, Booth? Parecia ser uma conversa importante. Uma que nós não tivemos.

-Ela veio me contar da faculdade, Bones. É claro que eu tive que explicar por que não vou fazer! – ele disse isso em tom alto. Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu vi algo mais além de raiva. Culpa?

-E o que você disse pra ela? Por que você não deixou claro pra mim por que não vai fazer faculdade!

Vi a raiva de Booth chegar ao seu ápice quando ele desceu a mão sobre a pia, fazendo o armário tremer.

-Eu quero entrar para o exército, tá legal? É por isso que não vou fazer faculdade!

As palavras que eu ia atirar a seguir morreram em algum lugar, entre minha garganta e minha boca. Do que ele estava falando?

-Entrar para... você quer dizer, se alistar?

-É isso mesmo! E nada do que você ou o Pops falarem vai me convencer do contrário!

Eu o mirei por alguns segundos, como se ele fosse um completo estranho, e não meu namorado. Booth ainda estava inquieto, tamborilando os dedos e batendo a perna, sem me olhar. Eu não sabia o que dizer, por isso fugi.

Corri para a sala, mas não foi o suficiente. Abri a porta da frente, para o exterior já escuro, e saí.

Exército. Quando é que aquela ideia teria atravessado a minha cabeça? Nunca. E ele parecia bem determinado quando disse aquilo. Há quanto tempo... há quanto tempo ele andara pensando naquilo? Sem que eu soubesse? Não era ele quem defendia honestidade e confiança? Então por que...

Eu mal percebi que estava correndo. Nem para onde estava correndo. O fato é que a certa altura, sem fôlego, parei. Estava em uma via vazia, com vegetação para os dois lados. Havia um tronco caído, perto da pista, e me sentei ali para recuperar o fôlego.

Horas mais tarde eu veria o carro de Hank vir pela estrada e parar próximo ao lugar onde eu estava sentada no banco improvisado. E horas mais tarde eu ainda estaria tão confusa quanto estava no momento em que sentei naquele tronco.

-Bones, graças a Deus que te encontramos! – disse Booth, descendo pelo lado do passageiro.

Ergui os olhos, e os três Booth me encaravam com expressões preocupadas.

-Eu estou bem. – disse baixinho.

Vi Hank olhar para mim, e então para Booth.

-Daqui não é muito longe para vocês voltarem a pé, não é? – disse ele, e Booth garantiu que não. - Venham antes que essa tempestade caia!

Ouvimos ele engatar a ré, fazer a volta, e ir embora com Jared. E então o único ruído a ser ouvido era uma sinfonia de grilos e sapos, em algum alagado próximo.

-Posso sentar do seu lado?

Eu dei de ombros, séria, sem o encarar. Ele sentou. Senti ele me olhar por alguns segundos, e então mirar os próprios pés.

-Olha, Bones...

-Eu não quero falar com você no momento! – disse, explodindo. Então me controlei, diminuindo um pouco o tom de voz – Eu bateria em você agora.

Ouvi ele soltar o ar pela boca, nervoso.

-Está bem, você tem esse direito. Eu não fui legal mais cedo, não devia ter gritado daquela forma... – ele se pôs em pé – Você quer um tempo sozinha, não é? Só... não demore pra voltar, não quero preocupar o Pops de novo...

Eu não respondi e ele havia começado a caminhar de volta, quando eu me decidi.

-Confiança e honestidade, Booth! – gritei, e ele se virou – Foi isso que mais me irritou na sua atitude! A falta desses dois elementos, quando foi você quem me ensinou quão eles são importantes em um relacionamento!

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar, concordando, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma sentença.

-Quando você sentir que está pronta... Nós conversamos. – ele disse isso, e se afastou, caminhando a passos lentos.

Fiquei o observando até que ele sumisse na curva da rua, então deitei a cabeça nos joelhos e fechei os olhos.


	50. Todos crescem um dia

**_N/a:_**_ Hoje vou tomar a liberdade de escrever uma nota um pouco maior que o normal._

_Wow. 50 capítulos. Vocês têm noção disso? __  
__Um ano atrás eu fiz um vídeo com a música Mary's Song, da Taylor Swift, e Bones. Postei ele no youtube dia 7 de abril. E algum tempo depois, uma menina comentou: Isso daria uma ótima fanfic. E eu pensei: ela tem razão. Comecei a postar a história no dia 16.__  
__E é sério que eu nunca pensei que eu iria tão longe com ela. _

_Eu adoro escrevê-la, é meu xodó em fics. E saibam que são os comentários de vocês que me motivam, sempre. Muito obrigada por isso. __  
__Um agradecimento especial à Nina, que é uma das grandes motivadoras, beta para todas as horas, e à Deia, minha beta de emergência, que me ajudou com esse capítulo em especial._

_Espero que vocês gostem do rumo que está tomando. Acho que as duas crianças estão crescendo, e isso nem sempre é fácil. Mesmo pra retratar, não é facil. Hahaha__.__ Acho que ainda teremos vários capítulos pela frente, então curtam. _

_**Fraan Marques**, não se preocupe. Não era tão longe, e na cidade que eles moram a vizinhança é tranquila. Obrigada pelo review! **desch . lover**, resolver sem entrar em crise? Vai ser difícil, eu sempre tenho minhas crises de existência. A beta que o diga. Hahaha **Patiiiie**, desculpe por isso, mas às vezes não tem como ser de outra forma. Esse vai estar mais perto do usual. **Bethy**, nem se sinta culpada! Foi bom você ter me dado o toque, eu peguei aquele nome para o homem por que é um nome antigo, mas o da mulher tinha escolhido aleatoriamente... se eles vão terminar? Não sei, vamos ver como eles levarão o relacionamento. **Mikaelly**, seu pedido é uma ordem. ;) **Larissa G**, esse trecho em particular ela fala sobre uma lembrança que guarda com carinho a respeito de Booth. Não quer dizer que os dois não estão juntos no momento em que ela está narrando, mas também não quer dizer que eles estão. Pode ser qualquer uma das alternativas. Acho que só te deixei ainda mais confusa né? **Neita**, wow, fico honrada em ter provocado isso em você. :) Obrigada pelo feedback. **Viviane**, acho que ainda teremos umas complicações por aí, os dois estão ligados demais um ao outro. Mas você pegou a ideia geral. **Duda Donato**, muito obrigada, adoro seus reviews! Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer. E... é, não vou dar spoilers assim tão fácil. ;) **Mary-gwg**, obrigada por comentar mesmo com pouco tempo! E sim, vamos ter Bren e Angie, não podia faltar!_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**50. Todos crescem um dia**_

Os dias seguintes foram difíceis. Booth passava o dia trabalhando, e quando chegava à noite, ainda havia o mesmo pacto de silêncio entre nós dois. A casa estava anormalmente quieta, e a hora do jantar se tornou pesada e estranha. O maior problema era que nenhum de nós dois queria dar o braço a torcer, e ser o primeiro a tentar acertar as coisas. E assim seguimos até o fim de semana.

Domingo seria meu último dia de férias, e acabei acordando mais cedo que o normal. Fui até a cozinha, e ouvi Hank e Jared conversando na sala.

-Vô, é sério! Eu tenho vontade de socar esses dois, não aguento mais!

-Deixe eles se acertarem, menino. – disse a voz tranquila de Hank. – Vocês acham que um relacionamento é só viagens e diversão? Têm que aprender a passar pelas fases difíceis também.

-Você acha... que a história do exército é pra valer?

A voz de Jared estava bem mais baixa e apreensiva, e Hank não falou nada por alguns segundos. Segundos em que eu fiquei imóvel, apenas ouvindo.

-Acho que eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Seu irmão tem o perfil perfeito para um soldado, eu só... não queria acreditar que isso ia realmente virar uma tradição de família.

Eu finalmente me mexi, colocando o prato sobre a mesa e fazendo barulho, para que eles percebessem que eu estava ali. Pelo que Hank falara, era provável que o pai de Booth também tivesse passado pelo exército. Se Booth tivesse um pai para seguir de modelo, que admirasse, eu entenderia o repentino interesse dele em se alistar. Mas como não era o caso, não conseguia imaginar o que o havia levado àquela decisão.

Eu me sentei para comer, e não se passaram cinco minutos até que ouvi passos pelo corredor. Booth ergueu os olhos para mim, com aquela cara típica de quem havia acabado de acordar. Os cabelos bagunçados, a camiseta amassada, a cara de sono. Tive que me segurar para não sorrir, pois ele realmente fica adorável assim.

Booth não disse bom dia, mas meneou a cabeça como um cumprimento, e foi até o armário pegar uma xícara. Eu já havia terminado de comer, mas não levantei. Ele se sentou à minha frente, e começou a se servir. Resistiu por algum tempo, mas finalmente me olhou nos olhos. E quando ele fez isso, eu vi algo a mais naquele olhar do que havia visto da última vez. Ele estava pronto para conversar, assim como eu estava, e pelo contato nós dois soubemos disso.

-Por quê?

Ele soltou a faca que segurava, e falou com a voz baixa.

-É uma ótima oportunidade de carreira, Bones. E explora aqueles pontos em que sou bom. Preparo físico, estratégia...

-Se você fizesse faculdade, teria a carreira que quisesse escolher.

-Mas não os benefícios do exército. Não a oportunidade de subir de posto tão rápido.

-Eu... há quanto tempo você decidiu isso?

-Há algum tempo. – ele confessou - Pouco depois da nossa discussão, quando você me trouxe todos aqueles folhetos da faculdade.

-E você só me contou agora?

-Eu queria ter certeza... e eu sabia que você não ia gostar!

Não gostar não era exatamente a forma como eu me sentia...

-Minha apreensão deve estar relacionada à imagem que tenho do exército, provida pela escola. Primeira e Segunda Guerra Mundial, Guerra do Golfo... não é uma imagem muito agradável.

-Não é só isso que existe no exército, eu pesquisei. Existem vagas para engenheiros e médicos, é possível se formar em uma profissão depois de passar pelo treinamento básico.

-E você já tem alguma ideia do que quer fazer?

-Bom... eu sempre admirei os rangers. Pode ser que minha opinião mude uma vez que entre, mas... eu realmente gostaria de fazer parte dessa divisão.

A forma como ele falava a respeito daquilo, parecendo conhecer as nuances tão bem me deixou com uma pequena pontada de tristeza. Eu nem sabia o que era um ranger.

-Você podia ter discutido isso comigo, Booth... Você está realmente decidido a ir em frente, não é?

-Só preciso esperar até meu aniversário de dezoito para me alistar. É algo que eu quero muito fazer, Bones. E já estou cansado das pessoas me dizerem o que fazer. Quero tomar minhas próprias decisões. Um dia a gente tem que crescer, sabe?

Ele suspirou, baixando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de me encarar novamente.

-Me desculpe por ter gritado com você aquele dia, mas fiquei com medo... com medo que você e o Pops se unissem contra mim, que infernizassem minha vida até me convencer a não ir em frente com isso.

-Eu não sei quanto ao Hank, mas eu não gosto da ideia. – eu disse, lutando contra uma imagem mental de Booth em um uniforme militar, desviando de tiros. – Mas eu também sei que você tem o direito de fazer suas escolhas, e se você acha que é isso que vai realizá-lo...

-Bones, estou pensando em nós. Em dois anos você vai estar na faculdade. Em seis ou sete anos vai estar formada, e vai ter uma profissão. Em sete anos no exército, se eu realmente me esforçar, vou ter um posto bom e ganhar bem. Nós poderemos ter nossa casa, nossa família.

-Em sete anos muita coisa pode acontecer. – eu disse, os olhos ardendo.

Minha cabeça viajava em meio a infinitas variáveis, Booth em missões fora do país, ficando meses longe. Booth ferido. Eu estudando, fazendo uma graduação, uma pós-graduação, sem tempo para mais nada. E se ele fosse morto em alguma batalha estúpida? E se o distanciamento fizesse nosso relacionamento se deteriorar? E se ele conhecesse alguém?

Eu fechei os olhos com força, apavorada com várias das perspectivas.

-Bones?

-Não posso garantir que vá dar certo da forma como você imagina. – disse, por fim abrindo os olhos – Mas posso me esforçar em tentar.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e acredito que naquele momento enxergou algo além, como se eu fosse um livro que ele podia ler. Enxergou meu maior medo, que eu estava trabalhando em enterrar.

-Bones... eu não estou te abandonando. Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Eu só comecei a pensar seriamente na hipótese depois que você veio aqui para casa, depois de ter a certeza que você estaria segura. E eu vou voltar para você. Eu sempre volto.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Não havia outra forma senão aceitar a ideia. Aquilo fazia parte de quem ele era, e eu não poderia lutar contra isso. Nós dois sempre soubemos quão diferentes éramos, desde crianças. E até aquele momento, havíamos conseguido nos adaptar, nos complementar. Teríamos que seguir trabalhando nisso.

Ao menos eu poderia me focar completamente em meu maior objetivo enquanto ele estivesse focado no dele – os estudos.

Depois da conversa, o clima ficou um pouco mais leve. As coisas ainda não estavam da mesma forma que eram algumas semanas antes, mas ao menos eu e Booth estávamos nos falando e agindo normalmente.

Eu sei que, naquela mesma noite, Hank teve uma conversa com Booth a respeito da escolha dele. Não ouvi o que eles discutiram, tampouco Booth me contou. Mas tenho uma ideia do que foi, uma vez que, algum tempo depois, eu ficaria sabendo que o pai de Booth havia lutado na Guerra do Vietnã, e que os seus problemas com bebida haviam começado depois que ele voltou da guerra.

O dia seguinte seria o primeiro dia de aula. Eu, Jared e Booth saímos juntos de casa, e antes que Booth pegasse um caminho e nós outro, ele desejou um bom dia e deixou um beijo rápido em meus lábios antes de se afastar. Era nosso primeiro contato físico em uma semana.

Jared havia entrado para o primeiro ano, então passaríamos a ir juntos para a escola. Durante o caminho não nos falamos muito. Ele estava com fones de ouvido, o walkman na mochila, e eu estava com o pensamento longe.

Na escola não havia diferenças palpáveis. Alguns alunos haviam se formado, alguns reprovado, outros estavam começando. Os novos atletas substituiriam os antigos, e garotas que pareciam ter os mesmos rostos correriam atrás dele. Era como se nada tivesse mudado afinal.

Eu estava caminhando para a sala quando ouvi um gritinho, e logo era abraçada por Angela. Ela sorria, me apertando firme.

-Bren, que saudades! Finalmente vocês vão ficar livre do tal castigo, hã? Precisamos aproveitar para sair antes que comecem os trabalhos e provas e toda essa parte chata.

Naquele ano continuaríamos a ter redação juntas, mas também passaríamos a estudar história na mesma sala. Mas como naquele segunda não havia nenhuma das duas matérias, só conversamos durante o intervalo, com Angela exigindo que eu a atualizasse de tudo que havia acontecido desde a última vez que nos falamos. Ela disse que, no momento que me viu caminhando pelo corredor, soube que havia algo me incomodando.

-Como assim vocês ficaram uma semana sem se falar? Isso não foi uma briguinha qualquer, o que aconteceu?

Eu contei à minha amiga como a briga havia começado, desde o emprego repentino que Booth arranjou até nossos gritos na cozinha e minha fuga.

-Bren, ele foi um idiota. – disse Angela depois que eu terminei de narrar a briga – Estar com medo que vocês não aceitassem não é desculpa para esconder algo assim de você!

-Eu só... não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso, que ele disse isso. E ele falou em futuro, em família... eu estou confusa, Angela.

-Não é o que você quer? – perguntou minha amiga com a voz suave.

-Eu não sei! Sempre que eu penso no futuro, penso em uma carreira. Desde que... desde que meus pais foram embora que eu aceitei que eu talvez seja uma dessas pessoas que não pode ter família.

-Não fale algo assim, querida. Não existe esse tipo de coisa, só existem pessoas que se fecham tanto que ninguém consegue entrar... uma vez que você permite o contato, as coisas acontecem.

-Eu sempre acabo estragando tudo.

-Bren, você vai parar com isso! Você tem uma família agora, certo? Um avô e um irmão; e um namorado que, apesar de ter sido um idiota, está pensando em um futuro ao seu lado. Desentendimentos acontecem, e mesmo eles não merecendo nós acabamos os perdoando. Vocês vão superar isso.

Eu concordei com um meneio fraco e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o sinal do fim do recreio soou. Nos despedimos, e eu rumei para minha aula de química.

Até a última aula, eu havia tomado uma resolução. Saí para o pátio, onde Jared estava com alguns amigos, e pedi pra ele avisar a Hank que eu iria até a biblioteca, e chegaria mais tarde em casa.

-No primeiro dia de aula? Você está de brincadeira!

Eu ignorei o comentário e segui para fora do colégio, em direção à Biblioteca da Cidade.

Passei grande parte da tarde lá, atrás de livros, folhetos e jornais sobre o exército. Precisava saber o máximo possível a respeito, precisava saber no que meu namorado estava entrando.

Ao fim da tarde, rangers, brigada, batalhão e infantaria já haviam se tornado termos familiares para mim. E depois de ler sobre lealdade, honra e dever tantas vezes, eu tinha que concordar que aquilo parecia ser algo em que Booth se encaixaria. Que, como Hank dissera, ele tinha o perfil de um soldado.

A página em que o livro estava aberto exibia o exato instante em que um tiro penetrava o ombro de um soldado fardado. Depois de mirar a foto por alguns segundos eu fechei o livro rápido, querendo apagar a imagem da minha memória. Mas era quase que impossível.

Cheguei em casa no final da tarde, mas Booth ainda não havia voltado. Hank estava na cozinha, inventando algo para jantarmos, e eu o cumprimentei e fui direto para meu quarto. Não estava cansada, não fisicamente. Mas tudo que eu queria era descansar um pouco, quem sabe dormir e esquecer tudo que havia acontecido na última semana. Mesmo que só por algum tempo, pensei, antes de deitar e fechar os olhos.


	51. Do jeito que nós somos

**_N/a:_**_ Tudo de volta ao normal, todos felizes. Eles merecem um pouco de paz, não é? __  
__Nina, very thanks pela ajuda._

_**Larissa**__, não tem como eu ser mais clara sem dar spoliers, sorry. Os dois são fortes, se algo tiver que acontecer... vai valer a pena no final. :) __**Fraan Marques**__, obrigada, querida! Nem me fale, eu fiz o vídeo bem à toa, só por diversão... hahaha __**Bethy**__, decididamente a melhor parte das brigas são as reconciliações. __**mary-gwg**__, que bom que gostou da Bren&Ange. Coitada da Cam, ela nem era uma ameaça tãão grande... hahaha __**baahbisaggio**__, hey, que bom 'ver' você de novo! Pois é, aos poucos eles estão tomando seus respectivos rumos. :)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**51. Do jeito que nós somos**_

Eu olho para o chão.  
Meus pés descalços afundam na areia, e eu mexo os dedos,  
sentindo a textura dela escorrendo entre meus dedos.  
Ouço um ruído, algo parecido com uma risada, e ergo os olhos.  
Só então percebo, a apenas alguns passos de mim, uma criança.  
Um garoto muito pequeno, de cabelos claros e olhos castanhos,  
que dá um passo atrás do outro, sem muita prática.  
Ele olha pra mim e ri, levando as mãozinhas à boca  
e dando mais um passo desajeitado.  
Ele está bem próximo agora, e se encosta às minhas pernas,  
lançando os braços para cima.  
"Mamãe! Colo!"  
Eu fico congelada alguns segundos mas, com uma praticidade que estranho,  
meus braços se estendem para baixo e eu pego a criança no colo.  
Como se fosse algo muito normal, ele deita a cabeça em meu ombro.  
Só então ergo os olhos e percebo que não estou mais em um lugar silencioso e pacato.  
Algo ricocheteia o ar insistentemente, e sobre minha cabeça pairam aeronaves.  
E então, sem saber como nem onde, vários homens altos e apressados passam  
por mim, em seus uniformes verdes, e meu sangue gela quando um deles grita:  
"Homem caído, homem caído!  
Ajudem a levar o General Booth, não podemos deixá-lo para trás!"  
Eu seguro com força a criança em meu colo,  
e é só então que percebo que estou abraçando o vazio.  
Olho à volta, desesperada, e ouço um choro.  
Mais à frente repousa uma fileira muda de volumes sob sacos pretos.  
Eu sei exatamente o que é aquilo.  
Ouço o choro novamente, e vejo a criança, com seus passos incertos,  
caminhando dentre os sacos, a mão estendida na direção de um deles.  
Eu me aproximo, agarrando o menininho com força, contra meu peito,  
agachada perto do chão, com medo de levantar o plástico escuro.

-Temperance!

Assim que abri os olhos, ouvi o ruído de mim mesma puxando uma golfada de ar. Olhei à volta, atrás da criança, dos soldados, dos corpos sob os sacos, mas o ambiente estava escuro. Aos poucos as coisas começaram a entrar em foco, e senti uma mão quente em minha testa.

-Temperance, olhe pra mim.

Com esforço, focalizei o rosto preocupado de Hank. Estava deitada na minha cama, e ele estava sentado, apalpando minha testa.

-Está doente? Está um pouco quente. O que aconteceu, teve pesadelos?

Eu concordei com um meneio, usando as mãos para apoiar o corpo e me sentar na cama. Ainda conseguia sentir o peso da criança em meus braços.

-Aqui, eu havia vindo trazer isso pra você. – ele disse, apontando um prato de biscoitos na mesa de cabeceira. – Acabei de assá-los.

Eu dou um sorriso para ele, agradecendo e pegando um dos biscoitos.

-Isso realmente está mexendo com você, não está?

-O quê?

-O baixinho entrar para o exército.

Eu concordei, mirando o biscoito. Então algo passou por minha cabeça.

-Hank, como você sabe?

-Você estava falando enquanto dormia, pequena. – disse ele, sério. – Eu não gosto da situação tanto como você. Mas eu não vou proibi-lo de fazer isso. Ele está tentando encontrar o próprio caminho, e refletiu muito a respeito. Tudo que podemos fazer, como sua família, é apoiá-lo.

Eu concordei, e Hank deu um sorriso fraco, batendo levemente a mão em meu rosto. Ele se levantou para sair, mas antes que alcançasse a porta eu o chamei.

-O que eu estava falando?

Ele ficou parado no escuro antes de responder.

-Estava chamando por alguém. Pedindo para se afastar de algo. E repetiu algumas vezes, 'ele está morto'.

Eu baixei os olhos, me lembrando das imagens do sonho.

-Não deixe isso te consumir, Temperance. Se há algo que confio é na habilidade e na atitude do Seeley. Ele não vai nos desapontar.

Eu fiquei algum tempo sentada na cama, comendo os biscoitos que Hank havia trazido e pensando. Então me pus em movimento, acendendo a luz e pegando os livros para dar uma olhada se havia algum exercício das matérias do dia. Estava resolvendo um de química quando ouvi a porta da sala bater.

-Ei, Jar! – eu me levantei ao som da voz, seguindo pelo corredor que dava no hall.

Jared estava assistindo TV e Booth estava a caminho da cozinha, uma sacola de compras em uma das mãos. Eu vi ele me notar rapidamente antes que eu me lançasse em seus braços, e o abraçasse firmemente.

-Ei, Bones. – disse ele, e ouvi o sorriso em sua voz – Não sabia que havia sentido tanto a minha falta.

Eu o apertei com ainda mais força, como se pudesse, de alguma forma, nos manter completamente unidos.

-Eu amo você. – me vi confessando, sem ter planejado por isso – Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou amar.

Ouvi o ruído da sacola caindo ao chão, e então as duas mãos dele estavam em minhas costas.

-Ei, baby... eu também te amo, te amo muito. – Ele apertou minhas costas, e eu podia ouvir a respiração dele, sentir sua pulsação.

-Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, me mirando nos olhos quando eu finalmente o libertei do aperto.

-Está. – eu disse, antes de sorrir e me abaixar para pegar a sacola do chão.

Booth ficou me olhando com muita atenção, como se me sondasse, e então colocou as duas mãos em minhas faces e me deu um beijo delicado.

-Seeley, tem biscoitos aqui! – gritou Hank da cozinha, fazendo com que nós dois nos separássemos – É melhor você garantir sua cota!

Ele olhou para mim e rimos antes que ele gritasse que já estava a caminho.

Depois daquela noite, as coisas voltaram a ficar em ordem conosco. Booth começou um cotidiano de exercícios, dizendo que estava na hora dele voltar a entrar em forma, então acordava mais cedo para correr antes que saísse para trabalhar. Eu comecei a acompanhá-lo nas corridas, e nossos fôlegos melhoraram com as semanas, logo corríamos vários quilômetros juntos. Ele não gostava do emprego na agência, mas gostava do fato de poder ajudar Hank com as despesas da casa, e dessa forma o tempo passou.

Voltamos ao nosso trabalho no instituto, eu, Zack e Hodgins nos planejando para a apresentação final. Passamos a nos reunir uma vez por semana na biblioteca, além dos encontros no instituto, para que pudéssemos dar conta de preparar todo material. Ainda estávamos no começo do semestre, mas quanto mais adiantássemos, melhor.

Naquele ano eu não estava sendo incomodada pelos corredores da escola, apenas ignorada. Ao menos depois de um pequeno incidente no corredor.

Havia alguns alunos novos no segundo ano, e um deles, um garoto da minha turma de matemática, tentou me intimidar certo dia no corredor, me empurrando contra o armário e alegando que eu era uma 'maldita duma nerd que só queria aparecer'. Mas Jared estava me esperando à porta para irmos embora juntos, e viu a cena. Mesmo eu pedindo para ele não fazer nada, Jared partiu para cima do garoto e logo a roda de alunos incentivando a briga se formou.

Eu agarrei Jared pela camisa, bufando, brava pela impulsividade dele. O outro garoto estava com um olho fechado, mas ainda teve a coragem de soltar:

-Ok, a nerd tem um namoradinho! Dois perdedores!

-Ouça aqui, seu idiota! – disse Jared, erguendo o menino pela camisa. – Deixe a minha irmã em paz, ok? Só eu posso tirar sarro da cara dela!

O menino ficou sem resposta, e Jared o soltou contra os armários.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos nós três na diretoria, esperando nossos responsáveis.

O garoto foi embora primeiro, e Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando.

-Valeu, Tempe! Estava quase quebrando meu recorde de dias sem me meter em encrenca na escola.

-Ei, eu não pedi pra você intervir!

-Você precisava de alguém pra intervir. Bom, desde que o Seeley não está mais aqui...

-O que aconteceu? – nós dois erguemos os olhos, e um Hank espantado nos mirava – Achei que havia sido engano quando me ligaram da diretoria! Não tenho mais netos no primário!

-O senhor é o responsável? – perguntou a atendente da secretaria, se erguendo de sua mesa.

-Sim, são meus netos.

-Os dois? – perguntou a mulher, me lançando um olhar de dúvida.

-Sim, os dois, ora essa! O que aconteceu afinal?

-Brigando no corredor. Briga de socos e chutes, dentro do espaço da escola!

-Os dois?

-Alguns alunos falaram que... – Hank ignorou a mulher, e se virou para nós.

-Vocês dois estavam brigando?

-Eu estava tentando impedir o Jared... – disse baixinho.

-Aquele idiota intimidou a Tempe! E eu não queria que tudo acontecesse como aconteceu ano passado, você não se lembra do que o Seel contava?

Os dois trocaram um olhar, e Hank concordou com um meneio.

-Vamos embora, crianças.

-Senhor, você ainda precisa falar com a diretora... – disse a secretária.

-Diga para ela que quando for resolvido o problema de bullying da escola, meus netos não vão precisar se meter em brigas.

Nós três seguimos pelo corredor em silêncio e, antes que alcançássemos o carro, eu e Jared ouvimos Hank falar, baixo:

-Ainda bem que só tenho que aguentar mais três anos disso. – então se virou para Jared – Nem pense em reprovar, está me ouvindo? Essa fase já é difícil demais por si só.

Jared sequer quis brigar pelo banco da frente, se sentou atrás, de braços cruzados, e ficou quieto.

Ele havia dito, no corredor cheio, que eu era a _irmã_dele. Angela já havia afirmado que eu tinha um irmão e um avô, e com Hank... eu realmente sentia como se fosse a neta dele. Mas nunca pensei que Jared realmente pensasse em mim como uma irmã. Eu parei para pensar nas atitudes dele nos últimos tempos.

Sim, ele era muito parecido com um irmão, muito parecido com... Russ. Me irritava na maior parte do tempo, mas era extremamente protetor.

**~X~**

-O Jared te defendeu?

Eu olhei para a expressão espantada de Booth. Estávamos sentados na sala, a TV ligada no noticiário sem que prestássemos atenção.

-Sim, mesmo que eu não precisasse ser...

-O Jared. – cortou ele, ainda impressionado – Meu irmão, Jared, te defendeu?

-Qual é Seeley, o cara tava roubando o meu posto. – disse Jared, entrando na sala com um pacote de salgadinhos e se soltando no sofá ao nosso lado – Só eu posso encher o saco da Tempe.

-Você estava escondendo o jogo, seu idiota! Quantas vezes te livrei de problemas, sendo que podia muito bem ter saído deles sozinho?

-Ouça, meu irmão. – disse Jared, fazendo uma expressão solene – Há uma ordem aqui. Você é o mais velho, é seu dever de honra se ferrar no lugar de nós dois.

Jared apontou para ele e para mim.

-Mas entre eu e a Tempe, eu sou o garoto, então, na sua falta, eu livro ela dos problemas.

-Eu não preciso de guarda-costas! – disse, brava, apenas para ser ignorada.

-Certo, e na sua ordem natural das coisas o que sobra quando fica só você?

Jared pensou por alguns segundos e pela primeira vez pareceu sério, e não debochado.

-Acho que vou ter que aprender a me virar, não é?

Booth encarou o irmão por vários segundos, alguma coisa correndo por sua mente. Eu tentei novamente defender meu ponto.

-Eu me viro muito bem sozinha, não tinha por que o Jared meter o fedelho!

Booth finalmente tirou os olhos do irmão, e começou a rir.

-Do que está rindo?

-Meter o "bedelho", Bones. Como pode você não saber essas expressões?

-Pelo menos eu consigo entender química, e não acho que é "coisa do outro mundo".

-Não, aquilo é demais para o meu cérebro. Só pode ser inteligência extraterrestre avançada, não faz sentido nenhum.

-Isso não é nem remotamente possível, Booth.

-Ok, vou sair da terra dos lunáticos. – disse Jared, se erguendo do sofá – Eu já falei que vocês dois são bem esquisitos?

-Hoje ainda não. – disse Booth, brincalhão.

-Bem, vocês são. Extremamente esquisitos.

Ele se afastou, subindo as escadas e Booth olhou para mim, batendo seu ombro contra o meu.

-Quem liga? É tão chato ser normal.

Eu ri, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Booth uniu nossas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e fiquei observando as duas mãos unidas. Angela certa vez havia dito que nossa história daria uma boa comédia romântica. "O atleta e a geek", com tudo pra não dar certo, mas indo contra todas as expectativas.

Éramos do jeito que éramos. Havia dado certo, e continuaria dando.

Com esse pensamento, eu apertei com mais força a mão dele na minha, me lembrando do meu pesadelo semanas antes. Dos meus medos.

Tudo continuaria dando certo.

_Under everything, just another human being, aw huh.. __  
__I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world __  
__To make me bleed. __  
_

_Stay with me __  
__You're all I see*__  
__  
_

___(Abaixo de tudo, apenas outro ser humano, aw huh...__  
_ _Eu não quero me magoar, há tanto neste mundo  
Para me fazer sangrar_

___Fique comigo  
__Você é tudo que eu vejo)_  


* * *

_*música – Just Breathe, Pearl Jam_


	52. Dezesseis

**_N/a:_**_ Mil desculpas pela demora dessa semana, mas só pude pegar o capítulo pra escrever na segunda, e com toda dificuldade pra ele sair e depois a betagem, hoje foi o mais cedo que consegui. Espero que ele faça a demora valer a pena.__  
__Agradecimentos à beta-pra-todas-as-horas._

_**Fraan Marques**, mais inspirada que o normal, sério? Tenho que lembrar o que eu fiz na semana passada antes de escrever... hahaha **Mikaelly**, irmãos mais novos tem que servir para alguma coisa às vezes, não é? Sem ofensas pra quem é irmão mais novo... **Gabi**, olá! Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que você está curtindo! Sim, eu pretendo deixar o mais próximo da série que eu puder, na medida do possível. :) **desch . lover**, O Jared está ganhando pontos com você? Olha, acho que não vai durar muito tempo... é o Jared! **Bethy**, que bom que gostou, achei que era o momento dela dizer isso. Em breve devo mencionar o karate. **Patiiie**, eu fico empolgada com a perspectiva, mas sei que vou sentir falta deles adolescentes. Foi o mesmo drama quando eles deixaram de ser crianças... **Mi16**, sim, bons tempos aqueles, não? hahaha Sem problemas, essa época é complicada mesmo, não é? **mary-gwg**, a narração em primeira pessoa ajuda a gente a imaginar como seria estar na pele da pessoa, é uma das coisas que gosto. Obrigada, querida. **Angie**, adoro seus comentários! Obrigada por cada um deles que você atualizou. E tenha em mente que no final, tudo vale a pena. ;) **miilaa, **hahahaha! Ao menos você vai poder ler vários capítulos seguidos. Até pra mim está ficando complicado de reler e procurar trechos específicos, dá uma preguiiiça.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**52. Dezesseis**_

-Você vai querer fazer alguma coisa para seu aniversário?

Eu ergui os olhos da roupa que tirava da secadora. Hank estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, cercado de papéis, com um lápis em uma mão e uma calculadora na outra.

-Não precisa fazer nada, Hank.

-Não é sempre que se faz dezesseis anos.

-Eu não entendo essa expressão. – disse, franzindo a testa – Nossa idade nunca se repete, cada ano é diferente.

Hank começou a rir, e ouvimos Jared descer as escadas, aparentemente falando sozinho.

-...eu não acho que isso faça algum sentido, mas Angela sempre diz...

Eu ergui os olhos rápido, a tempo de ver Jared entrar na cozinha, lendo de um caderno em voz alta.

O meu caderno.

-Jared, o que está fazendo com isso? É meu! – disse, me aproximando.

Ele se virou, para evitar que eu pegasse o caderno de suas mãos.

-Estava largado lá em cima, e resolvi ver. Não sabia que você tinha um diário, Tempe.

-Não é um diário, é um caderno de anotações. Me devolve.

-Não, está interessante demais. – disse ele, me evitando novamente com um movimento rápido.

-Jared! – gritei, partindo pra cima dele com mais força.

-Se forem brigar, não quebrem nada. – disse a voz de Hank atrás de nós.

Jared se virou rindo, o caderno acima da cabeça. Eu pulei para alcançar, mas mesmo mais novo ele era mais alto que eu, e me empurrou para longe. Eu voltei a atacar, dessa vez notando o ponto vulnerável que ele deixava, com as duas mãos erguidas. Mirei bem na boca do estômago dele, e dei um soco com força.

Jared soltou um gemido de dor, e as mãos desceram para o estômago. Meu caderno caiu, e eu o peguei imediatamente. Ele se jogou no chão fazendo drama, dobrado de dor.

-Pops! – disse ele do chão, com uma voz débil.

-Você pediu por isso, menino. – disse Hank, ainda sem erguer os olhos.

Ouvimos a porta da frente bater, e logo Booth entrava na cozinha. Pulou por cima de Jared, como se não fosse nada fora do normal o irmão mais novo estar estendido no chão, então me deu um beijo terno e um sorriso.

-Tudo bem? – disse ele, se aproximando do avô para lhe dar uma palmada no ombro, e enchendo um copo com água da jarra da geladeira.

-Seeley, sua namorada é uma ogra! – disse Jared, esquecendo de gemer.

Booth terminou de beber para poder falar.

-Correção: você é um ogro, e ela sabe se defender. Agora pare de drama, você está parecendo uma menininha.

-Ela me deu um soco, Seel!

-Aposto como mereceu.

-Foi o que eu falei. – disse Hank.

-Você sabia que ela tem um diário? Ela fala de você no diário!

-Não é um diário, Jared! É um caderno de anotações! – disse, já perdendo a paciência novamente.

-"Por que toda vez que o beijo, sinto como se tudo parasse de se mover..."

-Jared, você está misturando as coisas! – eu realmente havia escrito aquilo, mas era um trecho de um conto que havíamos escrito como tarefa na aula de redação, e eu havia continuado depois de entregar a tarefa por que havia achado que a história ainda precisava ser mais desenvolvida.

O que Booth iria pensar? Que eu era uma dessas garotas que fica escrevendo poemas e desenhando coraçõezinhos no caderno? Dei um chute em Jared, para fazer ele parar de falar, mas ele era teimoso.

-Ok, agora já chega. – disse Hank, se erguendo da cadeira, e sua voz ressoou tão forte que não se percebia que ele era mais baixo que nós três. – Jared, pra cima, Temperance pro seu quarto. Eu os chamo para jantar, até lá, cada um em seu quarto.

Jared finalmente se ergueu, fazendo algumas caretas antes de subir, e eu segui para meu quarto, com meu caderno de anotações nas mãos. Sentei na cama e folheei o caderno. Nas primeiras páginas ainda havia um pouco da matéria de inglês da oitava série, mas o caderno não havia sido muito usado. As primeiras anotações eram da época que eu estava vivendo com Michael e Lauren, pequenas anotações, desabafos, sensações. Por muito tempo aquele caderno havia sido minha válvula de escape. Mais para frente começavam algumas tarefas de escolas, contos, textos argumentativos, e um e outro texto narrativo que eu havia continuado mesmo depois da tarefa entregue.

-Hey. – ergui os olhos, e Booth estava na porta. Deixei o caderno de lado – O Pops disse que você não quer nada para o seu aniversário.

-É verdade.

-Ah, Booones! Ao menos sair para jantar podemos, não é?

-Eu só não quero que o Hank se incomode com algo grande. – disse, e Booth se sentou na beirada da minha cama – Nós quatro poderíamos sair para jantar, não vejo problema nisso.

-E Hodgins e Angela. Eles são seus amigos, não são? Poderíamos convidá-los.

-E Zack?

-E quem mais você quiser chamar, Bones, o aniversário é seu. Estava pensando em ir ao novo restaurante de comida tailandesa, o que você acha? Sei que você adora comida tailandesa.

Eu sorri. Ele sabia do que eu gostava.

Booth se debruçou na cama, lentamente aproximando o rosto do meu, como se me provocasse. Eu franzi a testa, não entendendo bem, e quando estava bem próximo ele desviou o olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira, onde estava meu caderno fechado.

-Até você, Booth?

Ele me deu um selinho rápido, brincalhão, e sorriu.

-Eu fiquei curioso.

-Aquilo que o Jared leu não era sobre você. É um conto que vem depois de algumas anotações sobre você, mas não era...

-O que você escreve sobre mim? Espero que coisas boas.

-A maioria das anotações são de antes de começarmos a namorar, na época que eu estava confusa com tudo.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e soltou o corpo, deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

-Você gosta de escrever?

-Foi um hábito que criei quando não conseguia aguentar tudo pelo que estava passando. Tomei gosto por isso.

-Algum dia vou poder ler algum dos seus textos?

-Eu não escrevo para as pessoas lerem, ao menos não os textos que não são tarefas escolares.

-Você me mostraria algo que escreveu? – insistiu Booth. O rosto dele me mirava diretamente, sorrindo. Automaticamente minha mão pousou no cabelo dele, que estava precisando de um corte. Puxei os cabelos que caíam na testa para trás, e ele fechou os olhos.

Normalmente eu era muito segura com tudo que fazia. Mas estranhamente, não naquele tópico.

-Prometo te mostrar um dia. – disse, me aproveitando que ele estava de olhos fechados e beijando os lábios quentes dele.

-Até lá. – disse ele depois que me afastei. – É bom manter aquele caderno bem escondido do Jared.

**~X~**

Meu aniversário naquele ano caiu em uma terça-feira, e fui acordada pelos três Booth com café na cama. Na escola, a primeira coisa que Angela fez ao me ver foi soltar exclamações excitadas e me abraçar.

Quando entramos na turma de história, duas das amigas dela com quem fazíamos grupo às vezes também vieram me parabenizar e, assim que sentei, Angela me estendeu um embrulho.

-Angela...

-Abra, abra!

Eu desatei a fita do pacote, sentindo algo rígido ali dentro. Puxei para fora e vi o que parecia ser as costas de um porta-retratos. Quando desvirei o objeto, fiquei alguns segundos sem fala.

Um desenho em grafite, um retrato feito com maestria. Eu passei os dedos pela representação do sorriso que era tão familiar para mim, o lindo sorriso de Booth. Então observei os detalhes, a forma como ele direcionava o olhar para mim na imagem, a forma como eu ria, e como a mão dele segurava a minha com tanta naturalidade.

-Angela, ficou ótimo... como... de onde você tirou essa imagem?

-Do domingo que passamos no parque, estava na máquina do Jack. Eu havia tirado uma foto de vocês dois enquanto estavam conversando, mas só me lembrei dela quando revelamos o filme. E quando vi a foto, soube que tinha que desenhá-la, que seria o presente perfeito para você.

-Vocês formam um casal bonito. – disse Leslie, uma das amigas de Angela.

-Eles são de parar o trânsito quando estão juntos.

-Não sei o que isso significa. – disse, finalmente tirando os olhos do desenho e olhando para minha amiga.

Ela e Leslie riram mas, antes que pudessem me explicar melhor, a professora entrou na sala pedindo silêncio.

No final da aula, quando estávamos saindo e eu rumaria para minha casa, me surpreendi quando Zack e Hodgins apareceram à frente da escola.

-Ei, garota do aniversário! – disse Hodgins, me abraçando e rindo.

Zack estava logo atrás dele, e estendeu a mão timidamente, mas eu estava contagiada pela alegria de Hodgins, e acabei por abraçar Zack também.

-Ok, vamos para o Burguer, o que vocês acham? – disse Angela, pegando a mão de Hodgins. – Temos tempo de sobra pra voltar pra casa e nos trocarmos antes de sairmos para jantar.

-Vocês não precisam se trocar, não é uma festa. – disse eu, já os acompanhando em direção à lanchonete.

Ficou tratado que iríamos para a minha casa, de onde poderíamos todos juntos sair para jantar. Nós quatro passamos a tarde conversando, rindo de pequenos episódios evocados por um ou outro, e o clima leve nos seguiu até que chegássemos em casa.

-Ei, pequena! Que bom que chegou, daqui a pouco saímos. – disse Hank, então vendo que eu estava acompanhada.

-Que bom vê-los novamente. – disse ele, cumprimentando Hodgins e Angela. – Você parece bem melhor do que da última vez que eu te vi, menino.

Hodgins sorriu. A última vez que Hank o havia visto fora quando ele estava doente, e o deixara em casa.

-Esse jovem eu não conheço.

-Hank, esse é o Zack. Ele está no nosso grupo do Instituto.

-Prazer, garoto. Você já tem idade suficiente pra entender essas coisas?

-Posso garantir que ele é extremamente inteligente. – disse, com um sorriso para o Zack.

-Bom, então é este velho aqui que é burro, por que não entende nem metade do que você fala sobre o tal projeto.

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu, e Booth sorriu, cumprimentando todos. Várias pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim ouvi o telefone tocar e, contagiada por aquela alegria que me acompanhou o dia inteiro, corri a atender.

-Alô?

_-Por favor, a Temperance?_

Meu corpo congelou, e fiquei vários segundos observando a parede, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Então encontrei a voz novamente, que saiu baixa.

-Russ?

_-Tempe, é você? Não reconheci sua voz, ela está diferente. Ouça, eu..._

Mas eu não terminei de ouvir o que ele ia dizer. Soltei o telefone e corri para longe dele. Não olhei para meus amigos, agora na sala silenciosa. Passei direto pelo corredor até a cozinha, e saí para o quintal. Continuei caminhando, até não ter mais para onde ir, e me sentar sobre um banco de tronco que havia perto do muro posterior.

Russ me ligando no meu aniversário, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fôssemos só irmãos que não se viam há algum tempo. Depois dele ter ido embora, depois de ter sido o responsável por me fazer entrar no sistema de _foster care._

Ele realmente achou que eu fingiria que estava tudo bem?


	53. Sem começo nem fim

_**N/a:**__ Ok, post um pouco atrasado essa semana, mas considerando que postei o anterior na quarta, vocês não podem reclamar! __  
__Quis dar um fechamento para o tema Russ / aniversário, por que já tenho planos para a sequência. __  
__Nina, obrigada pela eficiência!_

_**Mikaelly, **sim, irmãs mais velhas são legais! Eu sou uma, por isso sei! hahaha** Fraan Marques**, sorry, esse tive que resolver em dois capítulos, daí tenho que cortar em algum lugar... **Bethy**, eu não diria tenso, talvez um pouco sofrido. Afinal, o Booth é ótimo em amenizar as coisas para a Brennan. ^^ **Viviane**, que bom ver você por aqui novamente! Segunda vez entre aspas mesmo, por que se for contar as vezes no hotel.. hahaha **Angie**, muito obrigada! Um pouco mais de família nesse capítulo! **mary-gwg**, não acho que o Russ irá aparecer pra valer, não agora. Mas eu lembrei que ele fala na série que sempre tentava falar com ela no aniversário.** baahnisaggio, **eu também não perdôo e acho que muito menos a Bren! **Zooey Gibbard**, wow, você é rápida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e, para a sua sorte, pegou a atualização rapidinho. :) **Fraan Marques [2], **calma, não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém! Aqui está o capítulo novo!  
_

* * *

_**B****rennan's Song**_

_**53. Sem começo nem fim**_

Eu puxei as pernas para cima do banco, sentando de pernas cruzadas e mirando a casa. Em alguns minutos, com certeza Booth viria atrás de mim. E ele não me decepcionou, logo o vi se aproximar com sua expressão preocupada. Ele não falou nada, sentou a o meu lado e ficou me mirando.

-Você falou com ele? – perguntei sem o encarar.

-Não, quando cheguei ao telefone a ligação já havia sido cortada.

-Como ele descobriu onde estou?

-Não deve ser difícil, o estado deve ter um registro das _foster homes._

-Então ele deve saber que estou com vocês, que estou bem. Por que ligou?

-Ele só quis te dar os parabéns, Bones.

-Ele me abandonou, Booth. Por que se importa agora?

-As pessoas podem se arrepender, sabe?

-Agora é tarde demais.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Ouça. Hoje é o seu dia, e você deve aproveitá-lo da melhor forma possível. Logo ali, na sala de casa, tem um grupo de pessoas que realmente se importa com você. Que a ama muito. E eles estão esperando você para comemorar seu aniversário. Então por que não esquecemos isso por ora e vamos até lá satisfazê-los?

Eu dei um sorriso mínimo, ainda sem o olhar.

-Acho que você tem razão.

-Eu sempre tenho. – senti ele pegar minha mão, e se erguer. – Vamos, Bones. O presente do Pops está em cima da sua cama, ele disse que quer que você use hoje.

Booth me levou pela mão de volta à casa, e eu me desculpei com meus amigos, dizendo que logo poderíamos sair. Eu entrei no meu quarto e tive que sorrir.

Sobre minha cama estava estendido um vestido lilás muito delicado, e sapatilhas combinando. Eu me aproximei, sem acreditar no tato de Hank.

-Temperance, nós nunca tivemos meninas na família, sempre vieram só garotos. – só então eu percebi que Hank observava minhas reações, da porta - Não estou acostumado a comprar esse tipo de coisa, a moça da loja disse que...

Eu não deixei ele terminar de falar. Depois da pequena cena no quintal, aquilo me trouxe tamanho calor ao peito que eu fui em frente e fiz o que já tinha feito com todos os meus amigos. Dei um abraço em Hank, um abraço terno e apertado.

-Ei, você gostou então? – disse ele, visivelmente sem jeito.

-Vocês esperam até que eu me troque?

Ele me olhou com uma careta debochada, que às vezes via Jared usar.

-E você acha que vamos sair sem a aniversariante?

Eu coloquei o vestido, amarrando a fita da parte posterior e me olhando no espelho. Enquanto estive em foster homes, nunca pude me preocupar muito com aparência. Mas desde que havia começado a morar com Hank e os meninos, as coisas haviam mudado. Hank sempre perguntava se eu precisava de algo e às vezes, quando saímos, insistia para que eu levasse uma ou outra peça de roupa. Booth dizia que era por que ele nunca tivera filhas, netas, ou mesmo sobrinhas, por isso gostava de me mimar.

Eu mirei meu reflexo no espelho, a correntinha com pingente de golfinho que havia ganho de minha mãe um ano atrás. Já não era mais tão dolorido pensar nisso, talvez por que agora eu estava, novamente, no que se podia chamar de família.

-Tempe, vai demorar muito? – veio a voz de Jared do outro lado da porta – Eu estou com fome!

Eu sorri com o jeito dele, e corri a calçar as sapatilhas antes de me juntar aos meus amigos.

O restaurante tinha um clima aconchegante, com mesas compridas e cadeiras almofadadas sem encosto. Prontamente nos levaram até nossa reserva, e depois de um pouco de discussão sobre o que comeríamos fizemos dois pedidos conjuntos, um deles não tão apimentado por que Zack não gostava de pimenta.

-Tempe, quando você vai pegar o carro do vô? – perguntou Jared, sorrindo. Ele era fascinado por carros, e queria mais que tudo ter idade suficiente para dirigir.

-Por mais que agora tenha idade para isso, eu não sei como dirigir.

-O baixinho vai te ensinar. – garantiu Hank – Na falta dele vamos precisar de alguém que dirija, além de mim.

-A Bones dirigindo um carro? Não quero nem ver no que isso vai dar. – disse Booth, e olhei para ele desconfiada.

-Por que diz isso, Booth?

-Ora, da última vez que você dirigiu algo eu acabei com essa cicatriz aqui. – ele exibiu a linha branca e fina, perto do início do cabelo.

-Wow, esse foi feio. – disse Hodgins.

-13 pontos.

-Como aconteceu? – perguntou Angela.

-A Bones teve a brilhante ideia de me levar na garupa da bicicleta dela.

Eu me lembrava muito bem do desespero de Booth para chegar a tempo ao campo de baseball, e tive que me opor à forma como ele havia exposto os fatos.

-Você disse que queria chegar a tempo para o jogo, de bicicleta era mais rápido que correndo. E não foi por causa de alguma inabilidade minha que caímos, estávamos rápido demais quando entramos naquela curva.

Ele deu um sorriso convencido.

-E vai me dizer que isso não é inabilidade pra dirigir?

-Você estava me apressando!

-Ok, o resumo disso tudo – interrompeu Hodgins, rindo – Foi que vocês se arrebentaram e ainda perderam o jogo, não foi?

-Nós caímos, eu abri a testa no meio fio...

-E mais uma vez o Matt me ligou dizendo que vocês tinham se machucado e teria que levá-los até o pronto-socorro. – completou Hank.

-Mais uma vez? – perguntou Angela – Você era do tipo de aprontar quando era pequena, Bren? Não sabia disso.

-Eu sempre fui uma criança muito quieta. – disse, me lembrando de como gostava de brincar no meu quarto sozinha, ou no quintal de casa. - Nunca havia me metido em problemas, ou me machucado gravemente, não até...

-Não até você me conhecer. – disse Booth, me olhando com um sorriso.

-É verdade... não até eu conhecer o Booth.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir, e Hodgins deu uma palmada no ombro de Booth, perguntando por que ele havia me levado ao "mal caminho".

-Olha, esses dois sempre me deram muito trabalho com quedas, birras e brigas. – disse Hank, apontando para Jared e Booth. – Mas o Seeley e a Tempe? Eram uma dupla e tanto.

-O passado obscuro se revela... – disse Angela, olhando para mim e rindo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – e novamente, todos caíram na gargalhada.

Depois disso a comida chegou, e Zack e Jared acabaram por se distrair em uma conversa sobre vídeo games, enquanto Hodgins contava algumas das histórias de infância dele para nós.

Foi só horas depois que saímos do restaurante. Eu estava com a sensação de que havia comido além da conta, mas estava feliz. E foi só quando me despedi de meus amigos, e nós quatro entramos no carro para ir para casa, que percebi que não havia mais sequer me lembrado de Russ.

Eu ia rumar para meu quarto, mas Booth me segurou pela mão, me puxando para o quintal. Ele abriu a porta de vidro e abriu espaço para eu passar, eu caminhei até o deck e me virei para ele com um olhar inquisitivo.

-Eu ainda não dei meu presente. – disse ele, sorrindo. Então levou a mão ao bolso da calça jeans e tirou algo pequeno de lá. – Bones, por favor, não pire.

Eu comecei a rir.

-Por que eu iria pirar? Você sabe que essa expressão é usada para pessoas com transtornos psicológicos, não é? Isso não acontece de uma hora para a outra.

Ele concordou, um pouco impaciente, e falou novamente.

-Não é o que parece... – ele se interrompeu, e com insegurança revelou uma pequena caixinha preta – Eu sei como você se sente com simbolismos e representações, casamento, alianças, isso tudo.

Ele abriu a caixinha, revelando duas alianças prateadas, lisas e finas.

-Mas não é essa minha intenção. Eu só queria algo que representasse o que temos, e que me fizesse lembrar de você. Algo material. A aliança, ela represente uma união por que...

-Por que ela não tem começo nem fim, como uma união deve ser. – respondi, sorrindo.

-Isso. – ele sorriu de volta. Então se aproximou, se postando às minhas costas e abrindo o fecho de minha corrente. – Isso não é uma forma das pessoas verem que você tem namorado, nem mesmo a promessa de algo mais, como um noivado. É só algo nosso, para nos lembrarmos de nossa união, está bem?

Eu sorri, a aliança agora presa em minha corrente, junto do pingente de golfinho.

-Está bem.

Ele prendeu a outra aliança na própria corrente que usava no pescoço, a com o medalhão de São Cristóvão.

-Vai ser um conforto para mim, ao estar longe, saber que você vai estar usando o par dessa aliança.

Eu poderia falar várias coisas para ele. Falar que ele não precisava de objetos materiais para se lembrar do que tínhamos, ou mesmo que não seria uma aliança que faria alguma diferença em nosso relacionamento. Mas eu nada disse, entendendo os sentimentos dele. Me lembrando como a correntinha que eu ganhara de minha mãe era importante para mim, mesmo sendo apenas um objeto.

-Para mim também.

Nós nos sentamos no deck juntos, confortáveis apenas com o silêncio e a presença um do outro. Então Booth lançou o olhar para o fundo do quintal, para o banco, e eu soube no que ele estava pensando.

-Você acha que ele vai ligar de novo? – perguntei, incerta.

-Bones, se ele ligar, fale com ele. Ele é sua família.

-Vocês são minha família. – eu disse baixinho, olhando para meu colo.

Vi a mão dele repousar sobre a minha.

-Sim, nós somos. Mas o Russ também é, e independente do que aconteça, ele sempre será seu irmão. Ouça Bones, talvez ainda seja um pouco cedo e tudo ainda esteja muito recente... Mas vai chegar uma hora que você vai perdoá-lo. Então, me prometa que você vai se esforçar ao menos em ouvi-lo, está bem?

Eu concordei com um meneio, ainda sem o olhar.

-Venha aqui, baby.

Ele me abraçou, e eu fiquei com a cabeça repousando em seu ombro, observando o quintal enquanto ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. A aliança pendurada na correntinha balançou, batendo contra ele e contra mim até parar totalmente e eu pensei naquilo, no novo peso do objeto em meu pescoço, de quanto eu havia me machucado com Russ e meus pais, e de quanto eu já estava envolvida com Booth, Hank e Jared. Do risco de eu me machucar novamente, do medo de que, quanto mais eu me envolvia, mais difícil seria no dia que eu me magoasse.

_Se_ eu me magoasse, tentei argumentar para mim mesma.

Fechei os olhos com força, querendo parar de pensar naquilo, me concentrando no perfume masculino de Booth em vez disso. Aquilo me tranquilizou.


	54. Pegos pela correnteza

_**N/a:** Amores! Desculpem pela demora, mas vocês sabem né... crises existenciais. Elas me acometem às vezes.  
Agradecimento especial à Nina e à Deia. O crédito é em parte de vocês também._

_**Fraan Marques**, deu tempo? Que bom! Não me dê um susto desses! Hahaha. **Mikaelly**, obrigada! **Bethy**, a Brennan é a Brennan... acho que ela nunca deixaria de ter uma pontadinha de medo. **baahbisaggio**, no dia que eu souber onde compra, te aviso. *suspirando* **Viviane**, o Booth também ficou com medo... hahaha Mas ele sabe dobrar ela. **Angie**, eu ainda não sei quanto aos pais da Brennan. Mas estou pensando seriamente em tomar uma abordagem diferente da série. ;)  
_

* * *

_B**rennan's Song**_

_**54. Pegos pela correnteza**_

Os meses que se seguiram não tiveram muitas novidades na rotina. Eu comecei aulas de karate, Jared fez Hank ser chamado na escola uma dezena de vezes, Booth me ensinou alguns princípios de direção. Foi um período tranquilo e feliz, que me fez finalmente entender e me habituar ao fato de que eu fazia parte de uma família.

O assunto exército não foi completamente ignorado, eu tinha consciência que quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nos aproximávamos do dia que Booth iria se alistar. Às vezes ele voltava para casa com algum folheto ou livro, e ficávamos discutindo sobre armas e estratégia. Não era algo de meu total agrado, mas ao menos ele estava discutindo o assunto comigo, me incluindo.

O outono havia começado com força, deixando para trás os dias quentes do verão. À medida que avançávamos no semestre, meus dias iam ficando mais e mais ocupados, até o ponto em que eu não parava para nada além de comer e dormir.

-Ei, Bones, aluguei um filme para nós. – diria Booth em uma noite qualquer, quando eu estava sentada à minha escrivaninha trabalhando no projeto para o Instituto.

-Booth, tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje ainda, não posso parar para assistir um filme.

Ele então colocaria as mãos em meus ombros, ou beijaria minha cabeça, tentando me distrair, me fazer relaxar. E por alguns segundos eu pensaria em como seria bom parar um pouquinho e relaxar com ele. Mas logo me lembrava de tudo que ainda tinha de ser feito, e voltava a focar nos estudos.

Hodgins e Zack passaram a frequentar muito minha casa, quando ficávamos até tarde fazendo o trabalho. A casa de Hodgins era muito longe do Instituto, e a de Zack, muito barulhenta, então sempre acabávamos por ir para a minha.

Booth sempre queria ajudar mas, como ficava confuso com o conteúdo, acabava por ajudar com pequenas coisas, tirar xerox, devolver um livro na biblioteca, digitar o que havíamos escrito à mão. Ele sempre estava por perto, disposto a ajudar.

Nosso professor conseguiu a permissão para que estudássemos um corpo do século XIX, o que nos proporcionou uma ótima experimentação prática. Passamos a semana excitados com a oportunidade, e o enriquecimento que isso traria ao nosso trabalho. Booth repetia, de uma maneira brincalhona, que nós éramos estranhos demais para nos empolgarmos com "um cara que está morto há mais de 100 anos".

E nesse ritmo, nós finalmente alcançávamos a conclusão de nosso trabalho.

-Você parece exausta, Bones.

-É por que eu estou.

Era começo de noite, e Booth havia acabado de voltar do trabalho. Deixou um beijo em minha testa, e se agachou ao meu lado. Estávamos na última semana antes da apresentação, e corríamos contra o tempo para preparar todos os slides e transparências.

Eu larguei a caneta, olhando para meu namorado. Ele estava sendo tão compreensivo ultimamente, mesmo com meu comportamento irritado por todo o stress com o trabalho. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, deitando minha cabeça contra ele.

-Está quase acabando agora. – disse, com a voz sonolenta.

-E tudo isso vai valer a pena, baby. – disse a voz baixinha dele perto do meu ouvido – Vocês vão tirar uma nota incrível, tenho certeza. E então sua única dificuldade será escolher entre Harvard e MIT.

-Eu ainda tenho mais um ano e meio de ensino médio, Booth.

-Que, diga-se de passagem, é fichinha para você.

Por causa do trabalho no Instituto, eu não tinha tanto tempo para estudar para as provas da escola, normalmente em dias de avaliação acordava mais cedo e ia para a escola repassar a matéria até que o sinal soasse. Mas isso não havia feito muita diferença em minhas notas, de qualquer forma. Muitas daquelas matérias eu já havia estudado antes, por curiosidade ou ajudando Booth. Então eu sorri.

-Sim, vai ser fácil terminar o Ensino Médio com boas notas.

-Essa é minha garota. - ele se ergueu, e me soltei dele com um pouco de resistência - Com o que posso ajudar?

-Impressões. - disse, entregando um maço de folhas brancas para ele. - Você ainda consegue pegar a biblioteca aberta, não é?

Horas mais tarde, o único ruído no quarto seria o meu virar de páginas e o raspar do lápis dele contra o papel.

-Não quer deixar isso para amanhã? Amanhã é sexta! - disse Booth, erguendo os olhos da folha branca onde ele estivera rabiscando na última hora. Seus olhos estavam pesados de sono.

-Eu quero revisar tudo que foi impresso, assim posso entregar para os meninos revisarem, e temos o final de semana todo para arrumar possíveis erros.

Eu olhei para ele, percebendo quão cansado parecia. Afastei as xícaras de café que Hank havia trazido para nós mais cedo, e toquei a mão de Booth com a minha.

-Ei, você não quer dormir? Você tem que trabalhar amanhã.

-Não vou dormir enquanto você não for dormir. - insistiu ele, teimoso.

Booth ergueu minha mão, deixando um beijo suave em sua palma, e vi a folha em que ele estivera desenhando. Tive que rir.

-Monstros espaciais?

Ele olhou para a folha, e riu também.

-Monstros espaciais que vão comeeer seu cérebro! - disse, mexendo as mãos como se fossem garras, e falando como se ainda tivesse dez anos de idade.

Eu ri mais, aproveitando para fechar os olhos cansados e colocar minhas mãos sobre eles, um alívio passageiro. Então, ainda de olhos fechados, o senti me abraçar apertado, e beijar um ponto logo acima do meu lábio superior. Eu tirei as mãos dos olhos, mas não os abri, me inclinando e sentindo o nariz dele encostar no meu, e facilmente encontrando o caminho para os lábios dele.

Minhas mãos subiram para a nuca dele, e me inclinei mais para me aproximar. Mas a cadeira balançou com o movimento, e abrimos os olhos assustados. A cadeira não virou, mas a posição estava incômoda, e Booth, com as mãos na minha cintura, me puxou para a cadeira dele, para o colo dele.

-Você sabe... - disse, sentindo ele beijar a pele sensível logo abaixo de minha orelha - ... que eu devia estar terminando a revisão... para podermos ir dormir...

-É só uma pausa. - disse ele, afastando o rosto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos escuros - Você merece uma pausa, Bones.

Então voltou a beijar meu pescoço, a mão subindo por dentro da minha camiseta até encontrar o fecho do sutiã.

-Booth... - eu disse, intencionando que soasse como um aviso e falhando consideravelmente.

-Só... uma pausa... - ele repetiu, antes que qualquer um de nós dois fosse capaz de continuar conversando.  
**~X~**

-Temperance... Temperance...

Eu abri os olhos, mesmo sentindo que estava acomodada demais para sequer pensar em levantar. Me deparei com Booth, me contemplando com um sorriso sonolento, então percebi que estávamos no meu quarto.

-Ei, bela adormecida. Apesar de ser um crime te acordar, o Pops levanta em exatamente meia hora, e não acho que ia ser uma experiência agradável ele passar aqui pra te trazer café e nos encontrar assim.

Booth estava com uma expressão tranquila mas, assim que ele terminou de falar, eu me dei conta da situação e entrei em pânico.

-Ei, ei, calma! Eu disse meia hora, não dois minutos!

Mas eu já estava em pé, vestindo minhas roupas e irritada que ele ainda estava deitado, usando apenas uma camiseta apesar de coberto com o lençol, e parecendo muito despreocupado.

-Booth, eu deveria ter terminado de revisar aquele texto, você não devia ter me distraído!

-Ok, a culpa é toda minha agora...

-Quem foi que disse que era contra _fazer isso _aqui, em casa?

-Você acabou de amenizar a expressão _intercurso sexual_? Pode repetir? Foi realmente fofo.

-Booth! - ele devia estar realmente cansado. É o que normalmente acontece quando ele acorda depois de não ter dormido o suficiente, ele parece quase que... bêbado. - Vamos, se vista!

-Já vou. Estou cansado, não dormi. - ele escondeu a cabeça sob o travesseiro, e eu grunhi, memórias do hotel retornando à minha mente, quando Booth se enrolaria tanto para levantar que me irritaria.

Eu já estava completamente vestida, e ajeitava meu cabelo.

-Por que você não dormiu?

-Você precisava dormir, Temperance. E nós não podíamos de forma alguma perder a hora. - disse ele, deitando de lado, a cabeça ainda sob o travesseiro.

Aquilo realmente me tocou. Eu me aproximei dele, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios.

-Durma um pouco enquanto eu termino a revisão.

Ele não parecia com cara de que iria se levantar tão cedo, realmente, e vi quando ele se ajeitou melhor, erguendo o lençol até o pescoço.

Não fazia cinco minutos que eu havia voltado a olhar o texto do trabalho, bem mais atenta que na madrugada, quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu depois de uma batida.

-Hank?

-Ei, pequena. Acordei mais cedo pra fazer um café da manhã reforçado para você. - ele então ergueu os olhos para Booth, deitado na cama.

-Ele ficou para me ajudar, mas estava cansado demais. - não era uma completa mentira. E tudo que eu pude pensar foi, ainda bem que Hank não havia entrado cinco ou dez minutos antes.

Hank ia falar algo, mas pareceu mudar de ideia. Então olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Vou passar o café.

Eu realmente achei que Booth estava dormindo. Mas assim que a porta de meu quarto bateu, ouvi a risada contida e grave dele, como se estivesse tentando segurá-la.

-No que foi que eu te transformei? - disse a voz dele, baixinho. - Você costumava ser péssima em mentir.

-Eu não menti. - disse, dando de ombros - Você realmente ficou me ajudando com o trabalho, e você realmente estava cansado demais.

Ele se sentou na cama, ainda rindo.

-Ok, vá me dar cobertura enquanto me visto.

-O quê? Como assim, dar cobertura?

-Vá lá distrair o Pops pra ele não entrar enquanto eu estiver me vestindo.

Eu finalmente entendi, e me levantei. Enquanto saía do quarto ele ainda ria sozinho.

Quando adentrei as portas da escola, as poucas horas de sono finalmente pesaram. Havia dormido três horas no máximo, e me sentia completamente sem energia. De repente a culpa por Booth não ter dormido nada pesou ainda mais em minha consciência.

-Ei, querida!

Angela estava tirando os livros dela do armário e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.  
As últimas semanas estavam sendo complicadas para a minha amiga, por um motivo bastante simples, mas que eu ainda não acreditava. Ela e Hodgins haviam terminado.

Angela e Hodgins sempre haviam me parecido perfeitos juntos. Eu sei que a perfeição não existe, mas o relacionamento deles era algo tão próximo disso que às vezes eu me esquecia dessa impossibilidade. Eles haviam começado a namorar antes que eu e Booth começássemos. E eles funcionavam juntos, sem os altos e baixos que já faziam parte do que eu e Booth tínhamos.

Por isso, eu fui pega de surpresa quando Angela me ligou, com uma voz mínima, dizendo que ela e Hodgins haviam terminado. Eles estavam bem até onde eu sabia, simplesmente não fazia sentido que aquilo acontecesse.

Ela me disse que precisava de companhia, e fui até a casa dela.

-Nós terminamos pacificamente, de comum acordo. - garantiu ela para mim, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, aparentemente, de chorar - Não houve drama, não houve um jogando a culpa no outro. Só... achamos que era o melhor.

-Angela, o que aconteceu?

Então ela me contou toda a história de um antigo namorado dela que estava passando um tempo em Washington e a contatara, e como ela contou a Hodgins que eles eram amigos e nada mais. Como o garoto, chamado Grayson, demonstrou interesse mesmo ela falando que tinha namorado.

-E depois disso, tudo ficou balançado, Bren. O Jack desconfiou de mim, e pareceu que ele não tinha confiança, sabe? E eu não tinha confiança que ele não tinha confiança, e tudo virou uma bola de neve, e ele sugeriu que déssemos um tempo, e eu... eu aceitei.

Eu a abracei, sem dizer nada. Havia aprendido com minha mãe, havia aprendido com Booth e havia aprendido mesmo com Angela. Às vezes as pessoas só precisam de contato e não palavras. Eu pouco havia entendido da última parte que ela falara, de qualquer forma.

Booth ficou tão surpreso quanto eu ao saber que os dois haviam terminado.

-Bones, para mim eles... eles iam se formar, casar e ter cinco filhos. Esse tipo de história que a gente escuta, sabe? Nunca imaginei que eles iriam se separar. Como eles estão? Talvez eu deva ligar para o Hodgins...

-A Angela disse que eles se separaram pacificamente. Que ainda são amigos.

-Bones, um rompimento é um rompimento. É sempre doloroso, não importa o que você fale ou queira demonstrar.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele, e pensei a fundo naquilo. Mas de repente interrompi minha mente, não querendo pensar... não querendo imaginar como era ter que passar pelo rompimento de um namoro.

Tudo aquilo havia acontecido há menos de um mês. E ali estava Angela na minha frente, como se as coisas ainda fossem como eram antes, e nós tivéssemos marcado de sair em um encontro duplo no final de semana.

-Você está com uma carinha abatida de novo. Não me diga que não dormiu.

-Eu dormi algumas horas. - garanti a ela.

-Vocês apresentam o trabalho semana que vem, não é? Acha que eu poderia... assistir?

Olhei para minha amiga, sabendo bem em quem ela estava pensando. Hodgins. Mesmo que não fosse mais o namorado dela, Angela queria assistir à nossa apresentação, queria dar seu apoio a ele.

-Claro que você pode assistir. Será na quarta-feira, na parte da tarde.

Ela sorriu, agradecendo, e eu a observei se afastar, perdida em meus pensamentos. Então me lembrei do texto em minha mochila, do que havíamos combinado, que o irmão de Zack passaria por ali para pegá-lo, e me pus em movimento.


	55. Dê o melhor de si

**N/a:** _Pra vocês não ficarem pensando que eu só posto capítulo atrasado!  
Não consegui cobrir todos os assuntos que queria nesse capítulo, mas tudo bem. Sempre há o próximo.  
Agradecimentos à super beta! _

_**Larissa**, sim, eles usaram. ;) Talvez eu mencione isso mais pra frente. **Bethy**, MIT é a sigla para Massachusetts Institute of Technology , uma universidade de renome. Fico feliz que o que eu escrevo a ajudou a relaxar, sweetie.** Fraan Marques**, você é perspicaz, é isso mesmo! Não se preocupe pelo atraso, obrigada por ter deixado a review! **Mary-gwg**, eu acho que o Hank sabe, mas não quer acreditar... hahaha Estou com umas ideiazinhas pra explorar isso, mas vamos ver o que sai. **Viviane**, eu também amo Hodgela! No momento ainda não sei quando eles vão voltar, mas fique tranquila que eles vão!_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**55. Dê o melhor de si**_

Eu estava sentada à lanchonete, sozinha. Booth havia combinado de encontrar comigo ali, mas ainda não havia chegado, então me distraí com o bloco de anotações em minhas mãos. Havíamos finalmente entregue o trabalho escrito do Projeto Cientista-mirim, e a apresentação seria em dois dias. Eu tinha certeza que Booth só havia me chamado até ali para que eu me distraísse.

-Olha só quem eu encontrei aqui!

Ergui os olhos assustada, e um homem puxava a cadeira vaga ao meu lado.

-Não fique com medo, só quero conversar.

Eu olhei à minha volta. Havia várias pessoas na lanchonete, ele não se atreveria a fazer algo contra mim na frente delas. Mas ainda assim, só de pensar que eu estava ao lado do mesmo homem que apavorara Booth por tantos anos... do homem que devia ter feito o papel que Hank fazia, mas que, no lugar disso, só machucara meu namorado.

-Meu filho até que tem um bom gosto para mulheres, hã? Disso não posso reclamar.

-O que você quer?

-Eu não entendo como eles acolheram você, uma completa estranha, e sequer atendem meus telefonemas. Quero dizer, família é para apoiar não é?

-Não acho que você entenda algo sobre famílias. Não famílias saudáveis. – disse, entre os dentes.

-A garotinha sabe ladrar... – disse ele, debochado – Escute aqui uma coisa. Eu preciso de dinheiro, estou passando por uma situação difícil. É a obrigação deles me ajudarem. Passe o recado.

-Por que ajudaríamos? – perguntei, erguendo o queixo. – Depois de tudo que você fez a Hank e aos meninos?

-Por que senão a vida de vocês vai virar um inferno, idiota! Eu ainda sou o pai dos garotos, posso muito bem tirá-los do avô.

-Você não se atreveria.

-Passe o recado para frente. Se tiver sorte, não vamos precisar mais conversar.

E se ergueu, saindo da lanchonete. Só então eu notei que minhas mãos tremiam. Aquele homem me apavorava.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, Booth entrava pela mesma porta que seu pai havia saído. E duas pessoas não poderiam ser tão diferentes quanto aqueles dois. Booth abriu um sorriso ao me ver e, assim que depositei os olhos na figura dele, me senti aquecida e feliz.

-Hey. - ele me beijou longamente, antes de colocar os braços sobre os meus ombros.-Bones, você está bem?

Eu nunca conseguiria esconder nada dele, não é?

-Seu pai passou por aqui. - disse, olhando para as ranhuras na madeira da mesa.

-O quê? O meu...? Ele viu você?

-Ele veio falar comigo. Disse que está precisando de dinheiro, que, como família, temos a obrigação de ajudá-lo.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Ele fez alguma coisa para você, Bones?

-Não, ele não se atreveria, não em um lugar cheio. Além do mais, eu sei me defender se for preciso.

-Mas por que ele veio falar com você?

-Não sei. Ele disse que ignoramos as ligações dele.

-O Pops não me disse nada... - ele esfregou os olhos - Bones, me desculpe por isso, você não devia ser envolvida nesse tipo de coisa.

-Eu sou da família, não sou? - disse suavemente.

-É claro que é!

-Toda família tem suas parte boas e ruins, Booth. Você não precisa se desculpar por isso.

-Está bem, vamos esquecer isso. Ele que arranje dinheiro em outro lugar, estou pouco ligando para isso.

-Ele disse que, se não o ajudássemos, ia transformar nossas vidas em um inferno. Que ele ainda poderia tirá-los de Hank.

Booth sorriu.

-Ele não se daria a tanto trabalho, estava blefando. Além do que, eu faço dezoito em duas semanas, lembra?

Eu baixei os olhos. Sim, eu lembrava. E não estava muito feliz com isso. E Booth percebeu esse fato, pois encostou a testa à minha têmpora, beijando levemente minha bochecha, e então mantendo o rosto ali, próximo. Era um daqueles momentos em que não precisávamos falar para nos entender.

**~X~**

Eu estava nervosa. Não havia dúvidas que eu estava nervosa.

-Você inclui os gráficos daquele livro antigo, que achamos de última hora? - a voz de Hodgins me fez focar a atenção nele, e no que falava.

-Incluí, eles entram logo antes da parte do Zack.

-As fotos da análise de materiais...

-Estão no terceiro e quarto slides do projetor.

-Certo, tudo em ordem. Ei, onde está o Zack?

-O Booth levou ele para pegar um café.

-O... Booth?

Eu concordei, vendo que Hodgins estava impressionado.

-O Zack está realmente nervoso.

Nervoso a ponto de Booth se compadecer dele e levá-lo para dar uma volta.

-Certo, o segundo grupo está saindo. - disse Hodgins, apontando a porta do auditório que havia acabado de se abrir. - Temos quinze minutos pra arrumar tudo.

Nós trocamos um olhar nervoso, mas confiante, e entramos no auditório.

Os quinze minutos passaram como se fossem cinco. Booth voltou com Zack, que organizou os slides no projetor, enquanto Hodgins abria os gráficos em tamanho grande que havíamos impresso. Booth se sentou em um lugar no meio do auditório e, em algum momento enquanto arrumávamos tudo, Angela se juntou a ele. Então cada um dos três professores, todos com mestrado na área da ciência ou tecnologia, tomou seus lugares à frente da sala. As luzes foram apagadas, e todos se aquietaram. Eu seria a primeira a falar.

Aquele seria o primeiro passo para eu alcançar meus objetivos, meu desejo de seguir carreira em pesquisa, em ciência. Esse pensamento fez minhas mãos tremerem, e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

-Boa tarde. Somos o terceiro grupo, e vamos apresentar como tema "As principais causas de morte no Século XIX".

Alguns dos professores folhearam suas anotações, a sala no mais completo silêncio. Peguei a primeira transparência da pilha e coloquei sobre o projetor. Quando ergui os olhos para começar a explicação, as palavras fugiram da minha mente.

Aquela não era a transparência certa. Só havia metade de um texto, que estava riscado, e no restante da imagem, havia desenhos... bichinhos cheios de dentes. Monstros espaciais.

Vi a cara de desespero de Hodgins e Zack mas, em algum lugar dentro de mim, alcancei serenidade suficiente para sorrir e me virar para os professores.

-Me desculpem, peguei a transparência errada. Isso é o resultado de eu ter pedido a ajuda do meu namorado.

Os três professores começaram a rir. Eu já havia tirado aquela transparência e colocado a certa, a próxima da pilha. O clima pareceu melhorar na sala, e eu me senti bem mais à vontade. Antes de realmente começar a falar, eu olhei para Booth, e ele estava com uma expressão fingidamente chocada.

Me virei para a projeção, e de repente todo o conteúdo estava ali, claro para mim, e me pus a explicá-lo.

Zack e Hodgins foram extremamente bem em suas partes também, dominando tudo que falavam. Quando Hodgins mostrou a última imagem, o resumo de nosso trabalho com a conclusão final, ele sorria. E foi com sorrisos que os professores nos cumprimentaram, depois de encerrada a apresentação.

Saímos do Instituto confiantes, mas sabendo que seria uma tortura esperar mais uma semana pela divulgação das notas.

-Todo mundo lá para casa, certo? - disse Booth, quando chegamos ao estacionamento. - Vamos comemorar.

Foi exatamente o que fizemos, nós cinco nos sentando à mesa de metal do deck. Hank e Jared ainda não haviam chegado em casa, e eu e Booth abrimos a despensa atrás de algo para comer. Não havíamos ido ao mercado naquela semana, então tivemos que nos contentar com pipoca e refrigerante.

-Quando o Pops chegar em casa a gente pede pra ele fazer algo decente para comermos. - disse meu namorado, trazendo os copos.

-Isso está ótimo. - respondeu Angela, sorrindo - Bem festivo.

-Ei, vocês dois combinaram o lance dos desenhos? - perguntou Hodgins para nós.

-Eu não sei como aquela transparência foi parar no meio das outras! - disse, me sentando.

-Você manejou muito bem a situação, querida. Quebrou o gelo logo de cara. - disse Angela.

Zack concordou.

-Eu não ia saber o que fazer se fosse comigo.

-E se algum dia vocês disserem que eu não dei nenhuma colaboração nesse trabalho vai ser muito injusto. - disse Booth.

-Devíamos ter colocado o nome dele nos créditos! - disse Hodgins, rindo - Arte gráfica - Seeley Booth.

Todos começaram a rir, e Booth se fingiu de ofendido, dizendo que eles não sabiam apreciar a arte de seu trabalho.

Alguns momentos depois que havíamos parado de rir, ouvimos passos. Jared nos cumprimentou rapidamente, e Hank parou à porta.

-Pelas expressões de vocês, a apresentação foi boa.

-Eles arrasaram, Pops.

-Como não poderia deixar de ser. Parabéns, meninos. - ele se aproximou da mesa, vendo o que comíamos - Vocês dois nem para oferecer um lanche decente, que ótimos anfitriões.

-Não se incomode com isso, estamos bem. - disse Angela.

-Vou fazer uns cachorros-quentes, o que vocês acham?

-Eu não vou me opor! - disse Booth feliz.

Hank estava voltando para a cozinha, quando se lembrou de algo.

-Seeley, fale sobre seu aniversário.

Hank saiu, e Booth lançou um olhar para mim.

-É seu aniversário? Quando? - perguntou Hodgins.

-Em duas semanas. O Pops realmente gostou de vocês, disse que, não importa o que eu faça, tenho que chamá-los. Ele fica repetindo isso, não é Bones?

Eu concordei com um meneio.

-Estávamos pensando em fazer um churrasco no final de semana, vocês estão convidados.

-Por que você está falando isso como se não fosse algo bom? - perguntou Angela meio incerta, a voz baixa.

Eu olhei para Booth. Nós dois sabíamos o que significava ele ter dezoito anos. E até aquele momento não havíamos compartilhado isso com eles.

-O Booth vai se alistar. E como eu e Hank não ficamos exatamente felizes com isso, o aniversário dele virou um assunto sensível aqui em casa.

Vi Booth lançar um olhar firme à mim, como se eu tivesse falado demais. Mas eram meus amigos, e eles iriam acabar descobrindo, de qualquer forma.

Por alguns segundos ninguém soube o que falar, e a mesa se manteve em silêncio.

-O grandão de uniforme vai ficar algo realmente interessante de se ver. - disse Angela, e naquele momento eu fiquei agradecida à ela por quebrar o gelo, mesmo que fosse proferindo que ela achava meu namorado bonito.

-Cara, isso é ótimo. - disse Hodgins, olhando para ele - Admiro a sua determinação, eu quero fugir do alistamento assim que puder.

Booth sorriu, e Hank nos chamou da cozinha, ordenando que fôssemos buscar os pratos para pôr a mesa. Isso nos distraiu do momento mas, quando levantava, senti Angela tocar levemente meu ombro, e me dar um sorriso que eu tinha certeza, era para me confortar.


	56. A iminência da mudança

_**N/a:**__ Capítulo sofrido para sair esse... não sei se era tudo que esperavam, mas me esforcei.__  
__Um agradecimento especial à beta da semana, Deia. _

_Pessoas, eu deixei o termo 'boot camp' para esse treinamento inicial do exército por que não sei se tem alguma expressão similar em português. Alguém tem ideia?_

_**Fraan Marques**,sim, acho que vou voltar a falar no pai do Booth. Só não peguei o gancho nesse capítulo por que esqueci. Fail pra mim... **Bethy**, que bom que gostou! Sabe que eu acho extremamente difícil escrever coisas engraçadas? Tem que ter talento! **Viviane**, eis a festa, parte I. Se tiver algo que você queira ver acontecendo sugira, ainda dá tempo. ;)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**56. A iminência da mudança**_

-Está pronto?

-Sempre pronto. - disse Booth, sorrindo.

Eu escorreguei do sofá para o chão me sentando à frente dele. Baixei os olhos para o relógio de pulso em minhas mãos.

-Pode começar.

Assim que eu permiti, ele ergueu o tronco do chão, fazendo a primeira da série de abdominais. Eu acompanhei os movimentos, fazendo a contagem mental enquanto mantinha um olho no relógio.

Estávamos nos aproximando do 40, e ele mordia os lábios, tentando manter a expressão neutra. Achei que era a hora de incentivá-lo um pouco.

-Quarenta e cinco agora, Booth. Continue nesse ritmo, mais um pouco.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, mas então voltou a encarar a parede, parecendo determinado.

-Quarenta e nove... cinquenta...

Ele manteve a determinação até o cinquenta e três, então fez mais quatro bem sofridos e se largou no chão, os braços estendidos e a respiração rápida.

-Meu tempo melhorou, não foi? - disse ele, sorrindo.

Lancei um olhar ao relógio.

-Foi sim. Mas você diminuiu o esforço quando alcançou 53, por que sabe que isso é uma pontuação de 60 pela tabela de padrões de teste.

-Você me pegou. - disse ele molemente.

-Devíamos colocar como objetivo atingir a pontuação de 70.

-Bones, me dá um tempo pra respirar...

Eu ia responder, mas o telefone tocou, e me ergui para atender.

-Oi, Angela.

_-Ei, Bren! É sábado, o que acha de sairmos? Parece que vai ter uma promoção naquela loja que eu adoro no centro._

-Me desculpe, mas acho que não vou sair hoje. Estou ajudando o Booth com o condicionamento físico dele. - disse, observando meu namorado espalhado no chão da sala, braços e pernas esticados em diferentes ângulos.

Ele ergueu os olhos, como se perguntasse com quem eu estava falando.

-É a Angela. - disse, afastando o telefone de meu rosto.

E assim que eu falei, ele disse, alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse:

-Ela está me matando!

Ouvi Angela rir do outro lado da linha.

_-Ok, entendi que você está ocupada. Vou tentar recrutar outra pessoa._

-Você vai vir amanhã, não vai?

-Claro que vou, querida. Só não judie muito do Booth, queremos ele inteiro para o aniversário.

Eu me despedi de minha amiga, e desliguei. Booth estava de olhos fechados, e me aproximei.

-Já deu pra você descansar, não é? Vamos passar para as flexões?

Ele abriu os olhos, me pegando pelas pernas e me derrubando.

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que a senhora-sabe-tudo não mostra um pouco da sua resistência?

Eu estava caída ao lado dele, mas não muito disposta a colaborar.

-Booth, não sou eu quem vai se alistar.

-Está com medo de perder feio. - disse ele, se posicionando - Sabe que eu sou muito superior a você.

Ele se inclinou para fazer a primeira abdominal, e eu me senti desafiada. Rapidamente estava posicionada também.

-Um... dois...três... - contamos juntos.

Quando chegamos ao quinze eu estava morrendo. Não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo rápido dele. Mas lutei, e resisti até o vinte.

-Já desistiu? - disse ele, fazendo mais cinco antes de parar para rir de mim.

-Você fez mais rápido propositalmente! Além do que, sua constituição corporal é diferente, você é mais velho, e é homem, e...

-Ah, Bones, pare de choramingar... - disse Booth, fazendo cócegas na minha barriga. - Eu deixo você ganhar da próxima.

-Eu não quero... que você me deixe ganhar... - respondi, me segurando para não rir e tentando evitar a mão dele. - Booth!

Ele continuou a fazer cócegas, e memórias de nossa infância vieram à minha mente. Só havia uma frase que o fazia parar.

-Eu desisto! Eu peço água!

Ele afastou a mão, me mirando com um olhar muito do convencido. Mas então deixou um beijo no meu nariz, e apoiou a cabeça na mão, dizendo:

-Eu tenho que ser melhor que você em alguma coisa, você não pode me negar esse direito.

-Vocês dois vão parar de se pegar pela casa?

Nós erguemos os olhos e Jared havia acabado de descer as escadas.

-Não estamos nos pegando! A Bones está me ajudando com meu condicionamento físico!

-Eu nem estou encostando nele!

Jared vestiu o casaco, despreocupado.

-Chamem do que quiserem. Eu vou sair daqui, que ninguém aguenta.

-Onde você vai, Jared? - perguntou Booth, se sentando.

-Sair com alguns amigos.

-Que horas volta?

-Eu não sei. E quem é você, Seeley, minha babá?

-Jar, você avisou o Pops?

-Não, o Pops só vai voltar tarde hoje. Você sabe que sempre que aquele monte de velhos se juntam pra jogar cartas, esquecem da hora.

-Se eu tiver que te tirar de alguma enrascada, eu juro...

-Se acalme, cara. Vou estar de volta antes que o Pops esteja em casa.

-É bom mesmo. - disse Booth com uma carranca.

-Uuuhh! - disse Jared, sacudindo as mãos - Me deixou morrendo de medo agora!

E saiu, batendo a porta.

Booth jogou o corpo para trás, suspirando. Eu sabia o que o preocupava, era fácil de adivinhar. Coloquei uma mão sobre o peito dele.

-Eu vou ficar de olho nele, Booth.

Ele pousou a mão sobre a minha, sorrindo. Um sorriso triste.

-Obrigado.

Então me olhou nos olhos, e eu vi o sorriso começar a se formar em seu rosto.

-O Jared até que deu uma ideia boa. - disse ele, erguendo o corpo e se aproximando de mim.

Trocamos um beijo quente e intenso, e demoramos algum tempo para conseguir voltar a focar a atenção no objetivo da tarde, condicionamento físico. Quase não conseguimos.

Mais tarde, depois que terminamos a série de exercícios, Booth conseguiu me convencer a assistir um pouco de TV com ele. Estávamos há algum tempo discutindo algo muito importante, o canal da TV, quando ouvimos a porta da sala abrir. Era perto das nove horas, esperávamos ver Hank, mas foi Jared quem entrou.

Ele encostou a porta, se virou e notou que nós dois estávamos olhando para ele.

-O que foi? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

Eu e Booth não respondemos, e ele de uma risada curta.

-Acho que ainda não falei que vocês dois são esquisitos. Não hoje. - disse, caminhando em direção à escada - Vocês são esquisitos.

Ele subiu as escadas, e eu mirei Booth, que parecia impressionado.

-Ok, isso é demais. O Jared chega em casa em um horário decente e sem ter arrumado confusão. Será possível que ele está... crescendo?

Eu olhei para Booth, e fiz uma careta.

-Não, Booth. O Jared sempre vai ser um bebê.

**~X~**

No dia seguinte, eu e Booth acordamos cedo para comprar os itens faltantes para o aniversário dele, e pela hora do almoço nossos amigos começaram a chegar. Booth havia convidado alguns dos meninos que jogaram basquete com ele, e Jared também chamara alguns amigos. Ao menos eu tinha Angela, Hodgins e Zack com quem conversar já que, de outro modo, teria ficado perdida. Booth me puxava pela mão, me apresentando a um ou outro amigo que eu não conhecesse ainda, mas as conversas nunca iam muito longe.

A certa altura, depois de voltar da cozinha com mais garrafas de refrigerante, vi Zack parado perto do deck, parecendo pouco à vontade.

-Quer algo para beber? - perguntei, me aproximando dele.

Ele recusou timidamente, e eu sorri. Às vezes me esquecia que Zack era tão novo.

-Não tenho muito talento para interações sociais. - disse ele, encarando os pés.

-Eu também não, Zack. - eu disse, e olhei para as pessoas conversando. Booth estava cercado por três garotos, falando algo e fazendo muitos gestos com a mão, arrancando risadas deles - E parece ser algo tão fácil para eles.

Eu e Zack conversamos um pouco a respeito dos outros trabalhos apresentados no Instituto junto com o nosso, e a demora em liberarem as notas. Então Angela me chamou, mal dando tempo para eu responder, já me puxando pela mão.

-Querida, um dos amigos do seu irmãozinho está me encarando de uma forma bem estranha, me dê proteção.

-Amigo de quem, Ange?

-Do Jared. Aquele com a camisa ainda-não-saí-dos-anos-80.

-Está escrito isso na camiseta dele? - perguntei, mirando os garotos espalhados pelo quintal.

-Não, querida. Mas alguém devia avisar ele.

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

-Podíamos pegar os pratos lá dentro. O Hank me disse que a comida logo deve estar pronta.

-Certo, vamos lá.

Entramos na cozinha, e começamos a separar pratos e talheres.

-Bren, por que o Booth esperou até fazer dezoito anos para se alistar? Não que eu esteja feliz que ele vá nos abandonar, mas ele podia ter se alistado logo depois de ter terminado a escola, não é?

-Ele poderia ter se alistado, mas precisaria da permissão do Hank. - disse, me agachando para pegar os pratos no armário - E Hank deixou claro que é contra garotos de 17 anos se alistarem, e não daria a permissão.

-Eu concordo com o seu avô. Mas se você for pensar, na prática, alguns meses não fazem muita diferença.

Eu estendi uma pilha de pratos para ela, e fechei o armário.

-Booth acha que o Hank tinha esperanças que essa ideia era algo passageiro. Mas eu não acho, Ange. Eu o ouvi dizer que sempre sabia que esse dia chegaria. Que Booth tem o perfil de um soldado.

-E você, como está com isso, Bren? Foi bem evasiva das últimas vezes que toquei no assunto. Você não me engana, por mais que disfarce.

-Eu não queria que ele fosse. - disse, sem a olhar - Mas é o que ele realmente quer.

-E ele vai ter uma carreira, e vocês poderão se casar quando você terminar o colégio.

-De onde você tirou essa teoria, Ange? Nós nunca falamos em nos casar.

-Ah, qual é, Bren. Quando você era criança não sonhava com o príncipe encantado e o vestido branco?

-Príncipes encantados só existem em histórias infantis. E por que eu sonharia com um vestido branco afinal?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto, rindo.

-Bren, escreva o que eu estou dizendo. Eu ainda vou em um casamento seu. E ai de você se eu não for a madrinha.

-Tempe, os pratos? - veio a voz de Hank do lado de fora, fazendo nós duas nos pôr em movimento.

Cadeiras foram trazidas de dentro da casa, o banco do fundo do quintal foi puxado para perto, e logo todos estavam acomodados comendo. Booth estava sentado ao meu lado, conversando com Gutemberg. Ele era um amigo de Booth de quem eu gostava, o mesmo garoto que o homenageou quando o time de basquete ganhou o campeonato estadual, o mesmo garoto que me ligou, preocupado, quando os outros garotos sofreram um acidente de carro.

Do meu outro lado estava Angela, e então Zack e Hodgins entretidos em uma discussão. Angela não havia conversado muito com Hodgins naquele dia, e por mais que os dois dissessem que ainda eram amigos e que estava tudo bem, por mais que eles fossem educados um com o outro e não se ignorassem, havia algo de estranho na atitude deles. As coisas não eram mais como antes.

Voltei a pensar na conversa há pouco com minha amiga. Aquilo havia feito com que eu lembrasse de alguns dias antes, quando eu havia ido com Booth até o centro da cidade, para nos informarmos a respeito do alistamento.

_-Você tem certeza quanto a se juntar aos Rangers? - perguntei a ele, logo que deixamos o grupo de lojas e entramos no carro._

_-Tenho, é o que eu quero._

_-Certo, então o treinamento básico é em... - disse, procurando pela informação no folder nas mãos dele._

_-Geórgia. Fort Benning._

_Eu calculei a distância entre a Virginia e a Geórgia. Não era exatamente perto._

_-Serão 9 semanas de treinamento. - disse ele, vendo eu fazer as contas. - Se eu sobreviver às 9 semanas._

_-Por mais que seja um treinamento difícil eu duvido que pessoas morram nele, Booth._

_-Foi uma forma de me expressar - respondeu ele, com um sorriso que logo sumiu - Dizem que o treinamento é a parte mais difícil. Que é feito dessa forma para que só aqueles que irão se habituar à vida militar fiquem._

_-Eu não posso declarar que você irá conseguir.- disse, sabendo que tinha que assegurá-lo, mas não conseguiria mentir - Mas eu acredito que você vá conseguir._

Booth havia começado a se preparar para o treinamento. Eu havia visto as recomendações para entrar no _boot camp_. Levar apenas dois pares de roupas civis. Telefonemas controlados. Uma série de ordens e postos militares a serem memorizados.

-Bones?

Eu ergui os olhos, assustada. Não havia percebido que estivera tão focada no que estava pensando que me esquecera do que estava acontecendo à minha volta.

-Estava no mundo da lua?

-O quê?

-Você estava longe. - disse ele com um sorriso - Tudo bem?

-Só estava pensando. Você me perguntou alguma coisa?

-Estou indo buscar sobremesa, você quer?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e o observei levantar e caminhar em direção à cozinha. Era difícil imaginar aquele garoto com quem eu havia crescido, sempre tão gentil, em um treinamento militar.

O cheiro de terra, as vozes e bater de pratos no quintal me faziam lembrar de meus pais, de Booth, de tempos ternos e inocentes. Tempos em que eu pouco me importava com decisões sobre o futuro, sobre riscos, sobre um amor imensurável e o medo de perdê-lo. Mas aqueles tempos haviam sido deixados para trás.


	57. Com a liberdade, a responsabilidade

**_N/a: _**_É isso. Alcançamos um ponto importante da história, e estou feliz por ter chego até aqui. Há muita coisa a ser explorada nessa nova dinâmica, então, let's go! __  
__Queria agradecer à Deia, minha beta essa semana. Eu devo ter feito um nó no cérebro dela, mandando os trechos todos fora de ordem e montando depois. Obrigada por não perder a paciência, e obrigada pela imensa ajuda! _

_**Fraan Marques**, vai ser difícil mesmo. Mas tenho que seguir o próximo verso da música, e para que tudo aconteça como deve acontecer, eles vão ter que passar por isso. **Patiiiie**, sim. E acho que esse também vai ser. Mas é a velha história dos momentos bons e ruins, certo? **miillaa, **olá! Que bom que você me alcançou! Bom, tudo acontece por um motivo, e se isso vier a acontecer, não vai ser à toa. **Mary-gwg, **nem se preocupe! Final de semestre é dose né? hahahaha Acho que não agora, mas vamos deixar essa ideia em standby. ;)** Viviane**, eu fiquei quebrando a cabeça para pensar em algo próximo do que você sugeriu. Por fim, me surgiu a ideia do relógio e no final das contas, eu gostei da adição que isso deu à história. Obrigada pelo empurrão. :) **Zooey Gibbard**, obrigada! O ponto bom para a Brennan, é que ao menos ela tem uma família de verdade para apoiá-la.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**57. Com a liberdade, responsabilidade**_

-Um relógio.

Eu estava recolhendo o lixo do quintal agora vazio e silencioso, e ergui os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Booth. Ele estava sentado na ponta do deck, mirando um relógio de pulseira prateada em suas mãos. Ele não ergueu os olhos, mas entendi que queria falar algo, então deixei o saco de lixo de lado e me aproximei.

-Aos olhos do meu avô, o relógio é um presente perfeito para os 18 anos. Representa a responsabilidade que você está adquirindo, a responsabilidade que vem junto com a liberdade.

-É como um símbolo? - disse, franzindo o cenho e me sentando ao lado dele.

-É um lembrete. - ele prendeu o relógio ao pulso, o mirando por alguns segundos. - Meu pai também ganhou um quando fez 18 anos. Que ele deve ter vendido na primeira vez que faltou dinheiro. - complementou, com um tom de repugnância.

Aos poucos eu estava entendo o significado que aquilo tinha para ele. No momento em que Hank falara que iria lhe entregar o presente, e que os olhos de Booth se marejaram ao notarem a pequena caixa, eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo. Mas estava começando a compreender que o objeto tinha algum valor além do físico.

-Havia uma inscrição... uma inscrição atrás do relógio. - disse Booth, baixinho.

-De seu pai? - ele concordou com um meneio - O que dizia?

-"A verdadeira felicidade está na própria casa, entre as alegrias da família."

-Isso me é familiar.

-É de Tolstoi.

-Você conhece Tolstoi, Booth?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Sei que é um escritor russo.

Ele baixou os olhos para o relógio novamente, e voltei a atenção pra o assunto principal da conversa.

-Não entendo o que isso tem a ver com você. Você e seu pai são pessoas distintas, e bem diferentes um do outro.

-Eu só quero honrar a expectativa que o Pops põe em mim. Ele não aguentaria se decepcionar novamente dessa forma.

-Booth, ele tem muito orgulho de você.

-E quero que ele continue tendo.

**~X~**

Estávamos no meio da tarde de uma quarta-feira e, enquanto eu mirava as nuvens no céu claro pela janela do carro, me sentia feliz como há muito tempo não me sentia.

-Não quer levar o carro? - perguntou Hank ao meu lado, à direção.

-Vou esperar até tirar a carteira, Hank. Semana que vem é a prova teórica.

Hank riu.

-Certo. Devo ter esquecido que você não é o Jared.

Ele parou o carro à frente da casa e nós dois descemos. Eu mal via a hora de contar a novidade para Booth, e me apressei na direção da entrada, imaginando se ele já estava ali. Mas então vi a porta da casa escancarada, e aquilo não me agradou.

-Hank? - chamei, apontando quando ele me alcançou.

Nós dois entramos na casa devagar, apreensivos, eu um pouco à frente. Não havia nada fora do lugar no hall, e seguimos para a sala. Então vimos a figura larga de um homem de costas para nós. Senti um arrepio descer por minha espinha.

-Joe! - disse Hank, em uma voz grave e autoritária que raramente usava - O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

O homem se virou devagar, aquele sorriso que eu havia aprendido a temer perdido em seu rosto.

-Ei, pai! Isso é forma de receber alguém da família? O próprio filho?

-Como você entrou? O que você quer?

-Abrir essa porta ali? Brincadeira de criança. E você sabe o que eu quero. A não ser que a garota tenha esquecido de te contar.

Eu e Hank trocamos um olhar. No mesmo dia em que o pai de Booth me abordou na lanchonete, contei para Hank. E ele havia respondido com um simples "Ele que tente fazer algo contra nós pra ele ver".

-Por que eu lhe daria dinheiro? Para você beber ele? Tenho mais com o que gastar, a educação dos meninos, por exemplo!

Ele se aproximou com passos determinados, nos encarando. Eu me mantive no lugar, não querendo deixar Hank sozinho com ele, e pronta para qualquer coisa.

-300 dólares, é o que eu quero. Eu preciso. Então eu vou deixar vocês em paz.

-Tenho 200. Você pega e desaparece. - disse Hank, entre dentes. Então colocou a mão sobre meu ombro - Você sabe onde ficam os documentos importantes, não sabe? Vá lá e pegue o dinheiro.

Eu olhei de Hank para Joseph, então me afastei a passos largos, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto de Hank. Havia uma gaveta chaveada na escrivaninha dele destinada apenas a coisas de valor, e eu abri, tirando dali duas notas de cem. E Hank não havia mentido, era tudo que havia na gaveta.

Eu não sei se os dois falaram algo enquanto estive fora. Mas, quando retornei à sala, Hank estava parado de costas para Joseph, observando a janela. O homem arrancou o dinheiro de minha mão e saiu, batendo a porta.

Me aproximei de Hank, vendo que a mão dele, estendida próxima ao corpo, tremia.

-Você está bem, Hank?

Ele não respondeu até que Joseph entrasse no carro e arrancasse.

-Como um garoto tão bom se torna algo assim? - murmurou ele, em um tom que mal pude ouvir. - O que eu fiz de errado?

-Você não pode se culpar por isso, ao menos não completamente. Muitos fatores externos colaboram para o desenvolvimento comportamental das pessoas.

Ele sorriu minimamente, olhando para mim. Então balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse, e se afastou a passos lentos.

Eu fiquei parada no meio da sala, ouvindo o bater ritmado dos sapatos de Hank contra o piso de madeira da escada. Queria poder fazer algo mais, queria poder saber confortar as pessoas. Ela havia feito muito por mim, se ao menos pudesse retribuir de alguma forma...

Eu me lembrei das duas notas de cem dólares na gaveta de Hank. Me lembrei da época que ele se mudou para São Francisco com os meninos devido a dificuldades financeiras. Eu poderia ajudá-lo, não poderia? Ao menos materialmente eu poderia. Não seria difícil tutoriar alguns alunos mais novos, e assim poderia ajudá-los em casa. Sim, eu faria aquilo.

Hank ficou no quarto pelo resto do dia, nem mesmo desceu para comer algo. Eu estava lendo um livro, sentada ao sofá da sala quando Booth chegou. Ele se esticou para me dar um beijo, então perguntou pelo irmão.

-Vai dormir na casa de um amigo hoje.

-E o Pops?

-Está no quarto dele.

Booth tirou o casaco, e se largou no sofá ao meu lado, me erguendo levemente com o movimento repentino.

-Hoje não seria o dia que vocês iam ver a nota do trabalho? - perguntou ele, cauteloso.

-Sim, Hank me levou até lá. Nós tiramos nove e meio. - disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Você esperava mais?

-Nove e meio é uma nota excelente, Booth! Foi a melhor nota dentre as apresentações este ano!

-Eu achei que ia encontrá-la quicando pelas paredes, louca pra me contar sobre a nota... mas você parecia triste quando eu cheguei.

Eu deixei de perguntar como seria fisicamente possível alguém _quicar_em uma parede, me concentrando na questão mais importante do momento.

-Foi por causa do que aconteceu depois, quando chegamos em casa.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você se lembra do dia em que seu pai foi falar comigo na lanchonete? - perguntei, o mirando nos olhos e vendo Booth arregalá-los levemente.

-Sim. - disse, com a voz contida.

-Ele pareceu aqui hoje. Pra requerer o dinheiro.

-Aquele idiota! Ele aprontou alguma? Ele falou algo para você? Me diga que o Pops não deu o dinheiro!

-Ele não foi violento, nem falou nada de ofensivo... mas arrombou a porta de algum jeito, quando entramos ele estava parado no meio da sala, observando os porta-retratos.

Os olhos de Booth se viraram para os três porta-retratos da mesinha de canto. Em uma das fotos, estava um Hank uns quinze anos mais novo, os dois netos pequenos em seu colo. Na outra estávamos eu, Booth e Jared, em roupas de banho, em alguma tarde de verão de nossa infância. E na última, eu e Booth abraçados, em uma foto tirada alguns meses antes no quintal de casa.

-E como conseguiram mandá-lo embora?

-Seu avô deu o dinheiro. - disse, baixinho.

-Por que ele fez isso? Estamos no meio do mês, ele sabe que não vou receber novamente até entrar no _boot camp_... - Booth suspirou, e se pôs em pé.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Falar com ele!

Eu me ergui também, pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Booth, você está nervoso, é melhor não fazer isso. O Hank parecia mal depois que seu pai saiu daqui, ele subiu para o quarto e não saiu até agora.

Ele me olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos, então balançou a cabeça.

-Você está certa, Bones. Você... sério, obrigado por isso. - ele beijou meus lábios suavemente, então se afastou, pegando o casaco que havia largado em uma cadeira - Vou tomar um banho, está bem? Por que você não faz algo bom pra comermos? Tenho certeza que o Pops vai gostar.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Qualquer coisa para ajudar.

Por fim conseguimos convencer Hank a descer para jantar, e mesmo depois de terminarmos de comer ficamos muito tempo sentados à mesa, conversando sobre assuntos leves, sem mencionar os eventos da tarde.

-Ok, crianças, vamos nos mexer. - disse Hank, erguendo-se e recolhendo os pratos.

-Pops, deixa que a gente cuida disso. - disse Booth, pegando os pratos das mãos dele e levando até a pia.

Eu abri a torneira, pegando os pratos que Booth havia trazido e começando a lavá-los.

-Tempe, você já cozinhou, não precisa limpar tudo. - disse Hank para mim.

-Eu ajudo ela, tudo bem.

Hank olhou de Booth para mim, e sorriu.

-Obrigado. - ele apoiou uma mão no ombro de Booth, apertando levemente, então saiu em direção à sala e logo ouvimos a TV ser ligada.

Trabalhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, então me lembrei de algo que havia intencionado perguntar a meu namorado na noite anterior, mas acabara indo dormir mais cedo e não feito aquilo.

-O que o Hank queria quando o chamou ontem? - ergui os olhos para Booth, e ele continuou mirando o prato que secava.

-O quê? - disse depois de um tempo.

-Ontem. Quando estávamos jogando scrabble com o Jared, e Hank o chamou lá em cima. - havia sido há apenas um dia, como Booth poderia ter esquecido?

-Ah! - ele disse, finalmente erguendo os olhos, mas sem parecer que iria continuar falando.

-Booth? - pressionei.

-Era um papo de garotos, Bones.

-O quê? Algum tipo de esporte pelo qual não me interesso?

-Não...

-Você não pode nem me falar qual foi o assunto? - perguntei, começando a ficar curiosa com o comportamento dele.

Ele suspirou, então se aproximou de mim.

-Bones, você se lembra de que ontem o Pops pediu seu número de segurança social, para resolver os papéis do seguro médico?

-Sim. - no momento em que ele pedira, eu estava terminando um trabalho escolar, segurando as duas pontas de um papel grosso em que havia passado cola, e havia pedido para Hank pegá-lo em meu quarto, na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

-Certo, e o que você guarda na gaveta da mesinha além dos seus documentos?

-Meu caderno de anotações...

-... e camisinhas! - completou ele, sussurrando.

Arregalei os olhos para Booth. Eu havia comprado algumas poucas, na nossa viagem para Chicago, e o havia espantado com aquilo. Depois que voltamos, as coloquei na gaveta, e elas haviam se mostrado úteis certa noite, algumas semanas atrás. E desde então não havia mais pensado nisso.

-Ele chamou você por causa disso?

-Ele queria saber se havíamos... feito _isso_dentro de casa. - disse Booth, continuando a cochichar. - Eu fui sincero, Bones.

-E o que ele falou?

Para minha surpresa, Booth desviou o olhar, um pouco de cor cobrindo seu rosto.

-Ele ficou zangado. E, bem... ele falou bastante. Ficou muito tempo falando.

Disso eu sabia, até havia desistido de esperá-lo para terminar o jogo e ido dormir.

-Ele está zangado conosco?

-Ele disse que sabe sobre a fase que estamos passando. E que ele sabia que seria difícil nos impedir uma vez que morássemos na mesma casa. Mas pediu para que não se repita, não aqui.

Booth não falou mais nada a respeito da conversa, e só muito tempo depois eu teria uma ideia do teor dela, e de como ela ficou marcada em sua mente. De como o avô havia falado a ele sobre cavalheirismo, respeito e amor. De como Booth havia absorvido o conceito e se esforçado em sempre seguí-lo.

É interessante a forma como mudanças acontecem em nossa vida. Lembro-me de estar sentada no sofá da sala com um livro no colo algumas semanas depois, da mesma forma que sempre fazia. Lembro-me de erguer os olhos, checando o horário no relógio, e a repentina compreensão de que Booth não estaria em casa em alguns minutos me atingir.

Lembro-me de uma imagem como se tivesse registrado o momento em uma foto. A pequena mochila de lona no chão de madeira sem brilho da varanda. O sol morno batendo contra ela, produzindo uma sombra longa.

A mochila de Booth, com as poucas coisas que lhe era permitido levar no treinamento.

Ele a havia pousado no chão e sentado ao meu lado, nos degraus frontais, para esperarmos por Hank e Jared. Em algum momento eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo sua mão quente em minha cintura, seu braço abarcando minhas costas. Virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Os cabelos, que antes ele conseguia puxar para trás com a mão, ou puxar pra frente, quase caindo nos olhos, agora estavam em um corte rente, à maquina. Ele ficava bonito assim, os traços largos do rosto ainda mais salientes que antes.

Booth manteve o olhar firme no meu, nenhum de nós falando nada. Então, como se de comum acordo, eu ergui a cabeça e ele se aproximou, e trocamos um beijo lento.

-Não dá pra deixar vocês dois sozinhos nem dois minutos?

Nós interrompemos o beijo, mas ainda levamos algum tempo para abrir os olhos e nos afastar.

-Achou seus tênis, Jared? - disse Booth, a voz firme. - Ou vai nos atrasar mais alguns minutos?

-Eles estavam embaixo da cama, cara, não sei como foram parar lá!

Hank surgiu de dentro da casa, rapidamente fechando e trancando a porta.

-Todos para o carro, antes que mais alguém nos atrase. - disse ele - Se sairmos agora o Seeley não corre o risco de perder o ônibus.

Jared caminhou até o carro, destrancando-o, e Booth se levantou, pegando a mochila e jogando sobre o ombro. Ele caminhou dois passos e parou, virando-se. Estendeu a mão para mim, e vi o sol se refletir no visor do relógio que ele havia ganhado de Hank. Sei que isso seria impossível, mas ele parecia mais velho que algumas semanas antes.

Aceitei a mão que ele estendia, a apertando firmemente mesmo depois de ter me erguido.

E continuei a apertá-la quando nos sentamos no banco traseiro do carro.


	58. De olhos fechados

_**N/a:** Olá pessoas queridas._  
_Sim, eu estou viva. Não, não abandonei a história._  
_Peço desculpas pelo hiatus que foi maior que imaginei. Mas foi um período complicado pra escrever._  
_Eu realmente espero que agora que minha rotina se normalizou, possa voltar ao antigo esquema que tinha pra escrever. E eu realmente agradeço a vocês que deixaram comentários, incentivaram, pediram por mais capítulos. Vocês são a razão para eu querer escrever, escrever e escrever.  
Novamente desculpas pela demora. E novamente muito obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês não têm idéia de quão isso incentiva!_  
_Agora, sem mais delongas... pra história. ;)_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**58. De olhos fechados**_

_Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso._

As palavras ressoavam em minha cabeça, de novo e de novo. Eu conseguia ver com perfeição a expressão de Booth ao dizer isso, em nossa despedida.

-Ele está indo para o treinamento, não para a guerra pelo amor de Deus. – havia dito Jared entredentes, adicionando que estávamos muito melosos.

E ele estava certo. Booth estava indo para o treinamento básico, e em algumas semanas estaria de volta. Mas isso não apagava a sensação de que algo havia sido selado quando Booth dissera aquelas palavras. Não escondia o fato de que era a primeira vez que passávamos tanto tempo longe um do outro desde que nos reencontramos, desde que começamos a namorar.

Não havia mais como retroceder, eu havia entrado de cabeça naquele relacionamento. E enquanto mirava minha mão, a mesma mão que Booth apertou por um longo tempo antes de precisar soltar para entrar no ônibus, eu me perguntava se isso era realmente algo ruim, como sempre achara.

_Se algo acontecer, eu nunca mais serei a mesma._

_Nada vai acontecer._

_Ótimo, agora eu estava tendo discussões mentais comigo mesma.__  
_  
-Senhorita?

Eu ergui os olhos rápido. Um segurança me olhava com paciente compreensão.

-É a sua vez.

Eu agradeci, seguindo até o guichê. Precisava me concentrar no que estava fazendo, ou não passaria no teste de direção. E era só o que me faltava, eu falhar no teste para que Jared pudesse passar o resto da eternidade me lembrando disso.

Minha vida havia seguido seu curso normal, dia após dia. Depois da primeira semana, eu havia me forçado a não mais pensar em tudo aquilo, e me concentrei em outras coisas. Entre a escola, as práticas de karate, e alguns alunos do colégio que havia pego para tutoriar, meus dias estavam cheios. E eu não pensava no assunto 'Booth'.

Bem, não pensava até o telefone tocar e eu instintamente correr para ser a primeira a atender.

Ele ligava sempre que podia. Ele dizia que sentia minha falta cada santa vez que nos falávamos.

Eu não era tão aberta com meus sentimentos, mas isso não é uma novidade.

O exame teórico de direção foi mais que fácil. Depois de passar por todo o procedimento de foto e exame de vista, parti para o exame prático. O examinador não foi muito simpático comigo, mas não cometi nenhum erro. Ele foi quase que resistente ao carimbar o meu processo e, antes que eu saísse, disse:

-Juízo, menina.

Talvez ele pensasse que eu seria irrospensável, que queria um carro para sair para lugares que eu não tinha idade para entrar. Alguém como... Jared.

Mas eu só estava tirando a carteira por que sabia que Hank precisava. Por que, uma vez que Booth já não mais estava por perto, no que dia que fosse preciso, eu poderia dirigir.

Entrei em casa, logo ouvindo o ruído da TV ligada. Jared ergueu os olhos, me viu, voltou a focar a atenção na tela. Ele estava desconfortável comigo, e isso era meio que engraçado.

No dia anterior eu havia voltado da biblioteca, apenas pensando em comer algo antes de ir para meu quarto e descansar, quando ouvi vozes altas na cozinha. Resolvi deixar o lanche para mais tarde, mas mesmo quando entrei no meu quarto continuei a ouvir a discussão, sendo a cozinha tão perto.

-Seria tão difícil resolver as coisas de forma civilizada, Jared?

-Eu não consegui, Pops, antes que percebesse a discussão começou e eu parti pra cima do menino.

-Como começou dessa vez?

-Ele... ele e os garotos do time de futebol...

Uma pausa.

-Eles começaram a chamar a Tempe de Mortícia, por que... ah, você sabe, aquela mania dela de se empolgar com coisas mortas, que ela tem desde que era criança.

Eu estagnei no meio do quarto ao ouvir meu nome. Eu havia ouvido um e outro garoto pelo corredor me chamando daquela forma, mas não sabia o que significava, e achei que o melhor seria ignorar.

-Então esse garoto, Tim, veio falar comigo. Ele estava rindo, contando sobre como ele e os outros estavam planejando pregar uma peça, colocar algum bicho morto na mochila dela... e ele pensou que eu ia concordar com aquilo e rir com ele, Pops!

Eu me aproximei da porta, espantada. Hank suspirou alto.

-Você não precisava ter quebrado o nariz do menino, Jared.

-Ele que partiu pra cima de mim quando eu falei que ele era um idiota!

-Algum dia vocês vão aprender que eu sei me virar sozinha?

Hank e Jared se virando pra mim, surpresos.

Jared olhou para o avô, então desceu os olhos para o chão e sumiu pela porta que dava pra sala. Hank se virou pra mim.

-Você sempre vai ser a garotinha da casa. - disse ele, antes de ir atrás de Jared.

Eu fiquei parada, aquela frase em minha cabeça.

_Isso por que você é a garotinha da casa. É a garotinha do papai._

**~X~**

Eu saí da escola, fechando o zíper do casaco e o apertando contra meu corpo. O tempo estava esfriando mais e mais. Logo teríamos neve. Logo seria Natal.

Natal.

Booth passaria o natal em casa? Na curta ligação que tive com ele no dia anterior, o assunto não havia sido mencionado. Ele havia me contado, com certa empolgação, a respeito do AIT*, o treinamento individual que se seguia ao treinamento básico. Se alguém lá em casa ainda esperasse que Booth iria repensar a decisão depois do treinamento básico, aquilo vinha comprovar o contrário. Era fácil perceber, ao ouvir a voz dele, que ele sorria. Ele queria aquilo.

E eu fiz perguntas a respeito do AIT, sabendo que, se ele estava feliz, eu também deveria estar. Por mais que, tudo que eu quisesse era que ele voltasse para casa e as coisas voltassem a ser simples como costumavam ser.

Mas naquele momento, eu me contentaria com ele passando o Natal em casa conosco. Eu não conseguia nem pensar no assunto sem que minha garganta se trancasse, e achava que, se ele não estivesse comigo nessa época, eu não conseguiria passar por isso sozinha.

Desde quando eu havia me tornado tão dependente de alguém?

-Bren!

Eu me virei, e Angela vinha a passos rápidos, tentando me alcançar.

-Ei, Angela.

-Por que está correndo deste jeito?

-Está frio, Ange! Quero chegar logo em casa. - disse, esfregando minhas mãos enluvadas.

-Que coisa, não querida? A melhor estação pra ter um namorado e nós duas aqui, abandonadas.

-Não fomos abandonadas! - disse, mais rápido do que o normal.

A expressão de Angela imediatamente mudou.

-Não, é claro que não! Me desculpe, péssima escolha de palavras.

Fiquei em silêncio, mirando meus próprios tênis. Senti o braço de Angela enganchar o meu, e nós duas passamos a andar em total sincronia.

-Certo, então já que estamos... desprovidas da presença masculina por certo período de tempo... vamos curtir nós duas, o que acha? Filme e chocolate quente?

Eu sorri para ela.

-Talvez no final de semana? Tenho dois alunos para tutoriar hoje.

-Você sempre tem compromissos quando proponho algo. Ou anda realmente ocupada, ou está evitando sua amiga...

-Não estou te evitando, Ange. Meu horário anda cheio, venho tutoriando quatro alunos, trabalhado na biblioteca do colégio duas vezes por semana, práticas de karate, e entrei para o clube de ciências da escola.

-Wow! Quantas horas tem o seu dia?

-Vinte e quatro, assim como o dia de todas as outras pessoas. Por quê?

Minha amiga começou a rir.

-Só por curiosidade. Você tem tempo ao menos para comermos algo antes que você tenha que abraçar suas responsabilidades?

Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio.

-Tenho 30 minutos livres.

-Ótimo! E nem precisei falar com a sua secretária.

Eu franzi o cenho.

-Eu não tenho uma secretária.

Angela novamente riu.

-Venha comigo, abriu uma lanchonete muito boa na outra rua. Uma das garotas me disse que é um ótimo lugar pra ver as beldades da cidade, se é que você me entende.

Eu me rendi, me deixando levar pelo braço de minha amiga. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para discutir com ela minha conversa com Booth...

Essa idéia não foi muito longe, no entanto.

_É melhor não pensar nisso._Foi o que passou pela minha cabeça, quase que instantaneamente.

Era mais fácil apenas não pensar no tópico.

* * *

_*Advanced Individual Trainning._


	59. Como irmãos

_**N/a:** Por um milagre de todas as fadas da inspiração finalmente consegui retomar o fio da meada e escrever!  
Eu recomendo uma olhada rápida no último capítulo para relembrar em que pé estávamos. Eu precisei fazer isso, mas reli vários capítulos anteriores para ter certeza de que não ia me contradizer em minha própria história...  
Se tudo der certo, voltarei à política de postar os capítulos todos os domingos. o/  
Vamos lá... estou empolgada!  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**59. Como irmãos**_

Depois de meu almoço com Angela, voltei para casa para pegar meus materiais e partir para a biblioteca. Mas estanquei na porta ao ouvir os ruídos óbvios de que Jared estava em casa, e não estava sozinho.

-Jared! - disse, consternada, ao ver ele no sofá da sala, deitado sobre uma garota de cabelos avermelhados.

Jared ergueu a cabeça, mas não moveu o corpo. Tampouco parecia surpreso ou envergonhado.

-Um pouco de privacidade seria bom, _irmãzinha_.

-Jared, o que você está fazendo, na sala de casa? Onde está o Hank?

-O Pops foi até a casa do Lou, acho que algo aconteceu. E quem é você pra falar o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer em casa? Você e meu irmão que viviam se pegando!

Eu enchi o pulmão de ar, pronta para contra-atacar a acusação. Mas a garota, muito confortável embaixo de Jared, riu divertida, olhando para mim.

Eu já havia visto aquela menina pela escola. Ela era do segundo ano, como eu, mas não tínhamos aulas juntas. O que era algo bom, já que todos sabiam quão cruel e debochada ela era com qualquer um que não fosse de seu grupo.

Não valia a pena argumentar. Eu passei pelos dois rápido, indo até meu quarto e batendo a porta. Peguei meus materiais com pressa, colocando na mochila já cheia, sem me dar ao trabalho de tirar os livros que não iria usar. Saí pela porta da cozinha, e dei a volta na casa. O vento gelado bateu em meu rosto, me lembrando que um dos motivos para eu ter passado em casa era para colocar um casaco mais quente e pegar um par de luvas.

Ora, eu não iria voltar.

Algumas das memórias se sobrepuseram em minha mente, como em um filme. Booth beijando meus lábios suavemente. Eu e Booth dançando na sala. Booth correndo atrás de mim, o último chocolate da caixa preso com firmeza entre meus dedos, ele me derrubando no sofá e me fazendo cócegas para conquistá-lo.

De alguma forma eu queria me certificar de que o que fazíamos era diferente do que Jared estava fazendo. Era estúpido, mas eu precisava dessa certeza.

Eu me convenci de que as lágrimas que enchiam meus olhos eram resultado do vento frio, e segui caminhando.

**~X~**

Eu fiz tudo que tinha para fazer naquele dia e quando voltei, cansada, Hank e Jared já haviam jantado. Jared me lançou um olhar que eu entendi exatamente o que queria dizer, mesmo que ele não tenha falado nada. Era algo que poderia ser traduzido como: se eu contasse para o Hank o que eu havia visto à tarde, eu me meteria em problemas.

Eu não contei nada a Hank. E, nos próximos dias, eu me mantive ocupada com minha rotina, e Jared se manteve rude comigo em todos os nossos curtos encontros.

-Pequena, estava preocupado com você. - disse Hank certa tarde, se aproximando de mim assim que abri a porta de casa.

-Estou bem, Hank. Um pouco molhada, mas é só.

Ele segurou minha mão, e então sentiu meu rosto.

-Você está gelada, menina. Essa jaqueta não é impermeável, e nem luvas você estava usando!

-Eu não sabia que ia nevar.

-Ora, mas se era a previsão.

A verdade é que, com tudo que me ocupava, eu não tive tempo nem atenção para me ater a informações como a previsão do tempo.

-O Jared está em casa? - perguntei timidamente.

-Não. - Hank soltou um suspiro pesado antes de prosseguir – Ele me ligou há pouco, está na casa de um amigo. Disse que vai ficar lá até o tempo amenizar, provavelmente vá dormir lá.

Eu concordei com um meneio, baixando meus olhos.

-Ei, o que foi? Aconteceu algo?

Eu ergui os olhos novamente, mirando o rosto preocupado de Hank, os olhos... castanhos e quentes...

-O Jared... eu não o entendo. É exatamente como... como acontecia com o meu irmão. - eu disse, tendo pensado exaustivamente a respeito daquilo naquela semana.

Eu fiz uma pausa, mas Hank esperou eu complementar o pensamento.

-Eu não sei... não sei o que eu sou pra ele. Na maior parte das vezes ele é grosso e rude, mas vez ou outra faz algo de bom, algo que me deixa confusa.

Hank sorriu. Um sorriso tranquilo, um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

-Temperance, se quer saber de algo, eu sempre acredito no melhor das pessoas. Não podemos deixar uma ou outra atitude nublar nosso julgamento a respeito do caráter. Como eu já disse para meus meninos muitas vezes, e estou dizendo pra você agora...

Ele apontou para meu peito, sorrindo.

-... está tudo aqui dentro. Tudo que você precisa saber, está aqui dentro. Apenas faça o que ele lhe mandar.

-Quem?

-Seu coração, menina.

-Isso é impossível.

Hank sorriu, sem perder o bom humor.

-Não estou sendo literal, e você sabe disso. Você tem mais de coração e instintos do que imagina, mesmo que os outros não vejam isso.

Ele se afastou, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos. Tive a impressão que aquela conversa não se aplicava somente ao assunto Jared. Mas seria impossível eu descobrir qualquer outro significado que Hank quisera inserir, de qualquer forma. Era o tipo de coisa que Booth entenderia, mas eu não.

Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender o comportamento de Jared. Na escola ele me defendia dos outros, mesmo que eu não estivesse presente. Foi o que ouvi de uma e outra menina pelos laboratórios. Ele ainda estava no primeiro ano, mas andava com os garotos mais velhos, normalmente os garotos que eram encontrados pelos arredores da escola fumando ou se metendo em confusão. Isso me incomodava. Por mais que Booth tivesse sido do time de futebol americano, e andasse com alguns dos garotos que humilhavam qualquer um que não fosse como eles, ele nunca havia procurado aquele tipo de problemas.

Talvez não fosse justo comparar Booth com Jared. Os dois eram tão diferentes, mesmo sendo irmãos.

Mas às vezes eu pegava a mim mesma lamentando que eu estivesse presa com Jared, quando quem eu mais queria ao meu lado era o outro Booth.

**~X~**

-Ei, Mortícia.

Por meio segundo, eu congelei, no meio do corredor da escola. Há algum tempo que ninguém me chamava assim, mas eu ainda tinha fresca em minha memória a sensação ruim.

Eu virei a cabeça rápido, e me deparei com ele. Jared

-Wow, vai me bater?

Eu vi o rosto de Jared se transformar, de um sorriso para uma expressão preocupada. Ele deveria saber melhor!

-Eu... foi mal!

Eu não disse nada.

-Eu ouvi algumas garotas se referirem à você por esse nome, achei que fosse um apelido ou algo do tipo...

Ainda quieta.

-Você não está ok com isso? Eu só achei que… sei lá. Eu gosto bastante da Mortícia da Família Adams, e... você sabe, você sempre gostou de coisas mortas e tal...

Eu mal sabia quem era a tal da personagem. Mas eu me lembrava muito bem da careta debochada das meninas me chamando por esse nome no começo do ano, como isso havia arrancado risadas de todos à volta quando alguém o falou pela primeira vez.

Mas Jared devia saber que, se ele ouvira garotas se referirem à mim por aquele nome, não era algo bom. Aposto como elas estariam rindo de mim quando disseram.

Eu não estava diposta a ouví-lo contar o que elas haviam dito, ou discutir comigo o por que de gostar ou não do apelido. Sem dizer nada pra ele, eu virei as costas e me afastei. Mas minha mão foi segurada.

-Tempe. Foi mal! - repetiu ele, mas eu ainda estava de costas. - Qual é, me desculpe. Pela nossa amizade?

O corredor estava cheio de alunos, sendo a hora do almoço. Alguns estavam lançando longos olhares para nós e nossa estranha posição. Eu finalmente puxei minha mão de volta, fazendo Jared largá-la, e me virei.

-Que amizade? - perguntei eu, um pouco amarga. Mas tudo que ele havia feito e falado para mim nas últimas semanas havia finalmente feito minha raiva transbordar.

-Como assim que amizade? Somos amigos desde que éramos crianças. Desde que você começou a brincar com o Seeley.

-Booth era meu amigo, não você.

A expressão do rosto dele mudou, e eu não entendi bem o que operou a mudança.

Ele baixou os olhos, pareceu querer se afastar, então os ergueu novamente, parecendo decidido.

-Eu sempre me senti o bebê da turma, o Seeley tinha que olhar por mim, eu não podia fazer algumas coisas que vocês faziam... mas eu sempre achei que vocês me consideravam seu amigo. Parte do grupo.

As palavras dele estavam me atigindo, mas eu lembrei a mim mesma tudo que Jared havia feito nos últimos meses, o quanto ele havia mudado desde que éramos crianças.

-Então por que você tem sido tão rude comigo desde que Booth partiu?

-Por que você é incrível, Tempe, mesmo com todas as suas esquitisitices. E você é bonita, e meu irmão é muito sortudo de ter te achado. Mas o que eu tenho com você, o que eu sinto por você é um sentimento de irmãos, sempre foi.

-Sim, eu sou inteligente. - disse eu, reconhecendo os elogios. -Mas ainda não entendi. Você foi rude comigo por que me acha incrível?

-Eu estava com raiva, ok? Raiva de toda sua perfeição. Você é boa em tudo que faz, o Pops sempre fica admirado e cheio de elogios! Raiva de você e Seeley e toda essa coisa de namorados, e você sentir tanto a falta do meu irmão, mesmo que ele volte em quatro malditas semanas.

Eu abri a boca pra reclamar, ainda sem entender, mas ele me cortou.

-Nenhuma garota faria isso comigo! Nenhuma garota iria ficar me esperando voltar, e sentindo minha falta todos os dias! Ela provavelmente ia encontrar outro cara para preencher o meu lugar!

Ele disse isso numa explosão, e depois que as palavras foram ditas, nós dois ficamos em silêncio nos encarando.

Por fim Jared deu um grunhido zangado, se virou, empurrando uma menina que vinha da outra direção, e saiu a passos tão apressados que por pouco não corria.

E eu fiquei na mesma posição, ainda encarando o lugar por onde ele desaparecera, tentando fazer com que o que ele falasse fizesse algum sentido.

Jared estava com raiva de mim e Booth por que ele não tinha com uma garota o tipo de relacionamento que nós tínhamos?

Não fazia sentido nenhum!

* * *

_**N/a2:** Eu agradeço de coração a cada um de vocês que me deixou review. Àqueles que me fizeram perguntas ou pedidos com perfis do FF, eu respondi por mensagem. Normalmente eu responderia review a review aqui, mas dessa vez ficou impraticável, com quase 30 reviews.  
Saibam que, sempre que não conseguia retomar minha história, o que mais me pesava era a culpa por não conseguir trazer novos capítulos para vocês, que leem e deixam sua opinião. Vocês não sabem o poder que palavras animadoras como as que vocês deixam podem ter. Eu sou grata por um grupo tão bom de leitores! Prometo continuar me esforçando para continuar a levar essa história até o inevitável momento do final feliz, e espero contar com a companhia de vocês! :)_


	60. 365 dias depois

_**N/a:** Hoje é domingo, pede fic! A pedido da super-beta-Nina vou deixar um aviso: capítulo com forte carga emocional. Se você é cardíaco, não leia.  
Palavras delas, não minhas!_

_**U. ninah**, muito obrigada! Que bom que fiz com que você tivesse uma surpresa boa. **Pokerbe**, eu parei porque nos primeiros meses que mudei de páis foi impossível atualizar, e depois por causa do meu bloqueio criativo. Mas agora estou de volta. **Ingrid**, não quero ser a responsável pela morte de ninguém, aqui está a continuação! Eu dei uma passada no link que você deixou, mas vou ter que me cadastrar pra fazer comentário, assim que tiver um tempinho faço isso. **Mikaelly**, sim, aqui estou, viva e a salvo! E mais capítulos virão ^_^ **danimelo94**, já que você gosta, Angela fará uma participação nesse capítulo. **PAHH**, obrigada por ler e comentar! Aqui temos mais um capítulo. **Fran Marques**, 4 semanas, depende do meu humor! Hahaha Mas acho que não vai se passar muito tempo até que vejamos Booth novamente!  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**60. 365 dias depois**_

Eu acordei sentindo o cheiro de panquecas. De olhos fechados, me deixei ficar na cama, e de repente uma memória surgiu, de um tempo não muito distante, mas que parecia ter sido há eras.

Da mesma forma, naquele dia eu acordei sentindo o cheiro de panquecas e me deixei ficar na cama, feliz, pensando que era domingo e eu não tinha pressa para ir para a escola e, quando descesse as escadas, teria um prato cheio de panquecas quentinhas do meu pai.

Mas quando eu levantei e saí para o corredor, o que era o aroma de panquecas sendo preparadas se tornou o inconfundível cheiro de algo sendo queimado. E foi naquele momento que a realidade mostrou sua cara. Não era o meu pai fazendo panquecas. Meu pai e minha mãe haviam saído para fazer compras de natal há mais de uma semana e desde então não mais tivemos notícias deles.

Eu entrei na cozinha, vendo tudo em um tom parcialmente cinza por causa da fumaça.

-Russ?

-Oh, hey, Tempe! Não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle! - disse ele, com uma frigideira que continha algo parecido com carvão.

-O que está fazendo?

-Panquecas. Domingo sem panquecas não é a mesma coisa.

-Não! - eu vi Russ saltar levemente com meu grito, grito que nem eu mesma sabia de onde havia vindo – Domingo é dia de panquecas do papai! O papai não está aqui, e você obviamente não sabe o que está fazendo!

Ele jogou a frigideira sobre o fogão, zangado.

-Eu estava tentando ajudar! Deixar as coisas mais leves e positivas, sabe? Mal-agradecida!

-Você não vê? As coisas não estão melhores! E não é você quem vai fazê-las melhores com panquecas! - eu sentia as lágrimas brotando com minha raiva, mas elas não iriam cair. Eu só queria gritar. Gritar com Russ, com meus pais, com o mundo – Seu idiota!

-Sua idiota! - rebateu ele, como um bom irmão – Você é uma bebê, isso que é! Infantil! Acha que só você está sofrendo com tudo isso!

Ele virou de costas, e eu não suportei mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Subi as escadas rápido, as lágrimas finalmente fazendo sua trilha por meu rosto, e me tranquei em meu quarto. Entrei no closet, fechei a porta e me sentei a um canto vazio, onde uma antiga lanterna ainda jazia. Eu olhei para a lanterna, como se ela fosse algo estranho. Como se todas as memórias boas relacionadas a ela me fossem estranhas. Eu estiquei minha mão, fechei o objeto entre meus dedos, empurrei o botão para ligá-la. Ela ainda funcionava.

Por muito tempo eu fiquei sentada no closet. Lágrimas vieram e pararam de cair. Russ não veio atrás de mim, mas ouvi os passos dele e a porta da frente batendo. Sentada eu fiquei, até que a bateria da lanterna finalmente se extinguisse e eu acabasse por adormecer.

Eu voltei ao presente, constatando que o cheiro que sentia não era de panquecas queimadas. Entrei na cozinha, e Jared me deu um sorriso incerto.

-Pops fez panquecas. Seja rápida, enquanto elas ainda estão quentes e eu não comi tudo.

Eu me servi, me sentando à mesa sem encará-lo. Depois da cena na escola as coisas andaram estranhas, mas, ao que parecia, Jared queria superar o ocorrido.

Eu me lembrei de Russ, e minha raiva mal direcionada.

-Jared, mesmo você sendo mais novo e irritante, eu acredito sempre ter te colocado na categoria de amigo.

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, um pouco impressionado.

-Obrigado, Tempe.

E mudamos de assunto.

**~X~**

Naquele dia Louis havia vindo para dar uma olhada em nós dois, já que Hank iria visitar um sobrinho Richmond pelo resto da semana. Mas, se você me perguntasse, éramos nós que estávamos dando uma olhada em Louis. Ele morava em Baltimore com a esposa, e havia vindo dirigindo, como eu não sei, uma vez que esqueceu os óculos em casa.

Eu estava sentada à mesa da copa, lendo meu resumo de literatura enquanto Louis estava ouvindo rádio na sala, quando o telefone tocou. Me ergui para atender e, ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha, meu coração deu um pulo, como sempre fazia.

-Ei, baby. É tão bom ouvir sua voz.

-Booth. Há seis dias que você não ligava.

Ele riu, mas uma risada curta e baixa.

-Seis dias. E o número de horas, você não sabe?

Naquele momento era meio da tarde, da outra vez ele havia ligado logo de manhã...

-7 horas.

-Você não me desaponta.

-Você vai vir para o Natal? - lancei, logo em seguida. Booth já havia mencionado o assunto antes, mas à época ainda não tinha certeza.

Um suspiro pesado.

-Bones, sinto muito ter que te contar isso... mas vai ser impossível.

-Por quê?

-Nós teremos um dia e meio de folga, 24 e 25. Vai ser impossível eu sair, da Geórgia pra Virginia, e voltar em tão pouco tempo.

-Não é impossível. - insisti – De avião seria possível. E mesmo de ônibus seria, mas você ficaria muito pouco tempo aqui.

-Não posso pagar uma passagem de avião, Bones. E nem comente isso com o Pops, é capaz dele fazer algum empréstimo ou vender alguma coisa pra comprar a passagem, e eu não quero que ele faça isso.

-Está bem. - disse, derrotada.

-Mais três semanas e esse treinamento acaba, então terei minha folga e poderei ir pra casa.

-Sim, eu sei. - toda manhã eu diminuía um dia na minha conta mental de quanto tempo faltava para aquele treinamento acabar.

-Temperance...?

-Sim?

-Você vai ficar bem no Natal?

-É claro que vou, Booth. Por que não ficaria?

-Nós dois sabemos por quê.

E eu não iria negar. Mas não iria expor aquela fragilidade.

-Eu vou ficar bem, Booth.

Ele ficou alguns momentos em silêncio. Então disse, tentando deixar o tom bem humorado:

-Diga para aquele traste do Jared que, se ele não ajudar o Pops a fazer um Natal de verdade para você, e se ele aprontar alguma, eu vou chutar o traseiro dele até o Canadá.

-Isso seria altamente improvável.

-Só diga, Bones.

-Eu direi.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu hesitei por um segundo antes de falar.

-Booth? Você se lembra quando passávamos tardes inteiras no closet do meu quarto, apenas com uma lanterna e um pacote de doce?

Ele respondeu, e eu pude meio que ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

-É claro que eu me lembro, Bones. Era nosso clube secreto. Nós nos divertíamos tanto com tão pouco...

Eu concordei, me recordando da sensação boa que era estar lá com ele. Inocente e com algo mais que só as memórias de infância conseguem imprimir em nós.

-Certo, preciso ir, baby. Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso.

-Você sabe que eu também.

-Você também o quê? - provocou ele, me fazendo sorrir.

-Você sabe que eu também te amo. - disse baixinho.

-Sim, eu sei. - ele disse, e dessa vez tive certeza, ao ouvir sua voz, de que ele estava sorrindo.

-Tchau, Bones. Nos veremos em breve.

Eu desliguei o telefone, e Louis, que havia abaixado o rádio para que eu pudesse falar, sorriu para mim.

-Como está o garoto? Ainda sobrevivendo?

-Sim. - eu disse, consciente de que ele havia ouvido a conversa, inclusive minhas palavras para Booth. - Mas ele não poderá vir para o Natal.

Louis deu de ombros.

-Ossos do ofício, quanto mais cedo ele se acostumar a essas coisas, melhor.

Eu concordei com um meneio. Louis tinha um filho na Força Aérea, eu já havia ouvido ele contar várias coisas a respeito disso para Hank.

Teríamos que nos acostumar.

**~X~**

Hank voltou para casa, e o final de semana chegou. No sábado eu acordei sem querer ter acordado. Eu não quis levantar de minha cama, encarar o calendário, ver à minha frente a data. Eu não quis lembrar.

-Tempe? - ouvi a voz de Hank vir da porta a certa altura – Você está se sentindo bem? Você nunca fica até tão tarde na cama.

-Estou bem. - disse, sem me mover.

Ele deu dois passos, entrando no quarto, e parou.

-Você pode ficar na cama o tempo que quiser, hoje é sábado. - disse ele com a voz suave – Mas eu me preocupei, você nunca fez isso antes.

-Está tudo bem. - repeti mecanicamente.

Hank saiu do quarto. Ouvi os barulhos de Jared na cozinha, talheres batendo no prato, pacotes de cereal. Hank veio perguntar se eu queria comer algo, mas neguei. Joguei o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça e mudei de posição. Adormeci. Quando acordei novamente, a luz do sol entrava pela janela, o que queria dizer que devia ser o meio da tarde.

Meu estômago começou a reclamar de fome. A casa estava silenciosa, e eu contemplava a hipótese de levantar e fazer um lanche quando ouvi vozes na sala e passos no corredor. Os passos não seguiram para a cozinha, como imaginei. Entraram no meu quarto, e de repente senti meu travesseiro sendo arrancado de meu abraço.

-O que está acontecendo? - disse Angela, com uma expressão preocupada.

Eu puxei meu travesseiro de volta, deitando minha cabeça sobre ele e olhando para o outro lado.

-Eu estou bem. Por que você está aqui?

Ouvi o barulho da porta ser fechada, então Angela dar a volta na cama e se sentar na beirada, olhando para mim.

-Seu avô está preocupado com você. Ele me ligou para ver se consigo descobrir o que está acontecendo.

-Ele não é meu avô biológico. - disse, ainda encarando o nada.

-Brennan, se você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo vou ser obrigada a ficar a tarde toda em um monólogo até acertar o que é.

Eu nada disse.

-Booth. Vocês brigaram.

-Nós estamos bem.

-Droga, esse era meu melhor chute! Ok... Jared? Outra crise?

-Também estamos bem.

-Alguém na escola está te chateando pelos corredores?

-Isso não acontece há quase um mês.

-Querida, eu estou ficando sem ideias aqui.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, imaginando quando ela iria desistir. Mas ergui os olhos, e ela ainda me encarava atentamente.

-Você sabe como... - comecei, incerta - ...às vezes tanta coisa acontece em um espaço de tempo curto que lhe parece que, na verdade, uma grande quantidade de tempo passou?

Angela franziu a testa, pensando, então respondeu que sim.

-É como eu me sinto agora. Tanta coisa aconteceu que, mesmo eu sabendo que exatamente 365 dias se passaram, me parece que foi muito mais.

Angela pousou uma mão sobre a minha, e me perguntou gentilmente:

-O que aconteceu um ano atrás?

Nesse mesmo dia, ano passado, eu acordei e desci as escadas de casa. Meu pai lia o jornal e minha mãe cuidava da louça. Meu pai já estava em férias, e declarou que aquele dia os dois sairiam para comprar presentes de natal. Eu me lembro de perguntar a ele se podia ir e ele responder, é claro que você não pode ir, vamos comprar presentes para você e Russ!

-Meus pais desapareceram.

-Oh, Bren! Eu não sabia, eu realmente...

-Está tudo bem, Angela. Eu só quero ficar sozinha, está bem? É tudo de que preciso no momento.

Ela me olhou em dúvida, e ainda tentou argumentar, mas eu garanti de que era o que eu queria. Então ela saiu, com a promessa de ligar para me checar mais tarde.

Eu me afundei nas cobertas, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça novamente.

Meus pais.

Por mais que eu tentasse evitar o assunto, não havia um dia em que eu não pensasse neles. Onde eles estariam. Estariam eles vivos? Teria algo acontecido, ou teriam eles apenas abandonado Russ e eu? Da mesma forma que Russ havia vindo a me abandonar não muito tempo depois...

O que seria de minha vida se eu não tivesse reencontrado Booth? Quantos nomes de _foster families_teriam se acumulado em meus tênis? Quantos traumas, quantas cicatrizes a mais eu teria?

Não havia dúvida de que o momento que voltamos a cruzar caminhos mudou muita coisa. Mas eu ainda tinha medo daquilo em que havia me colocado. Pessoas não são confiáveis. Pessoas são imprevisíveis. Mesmo aqueles que você ama.


	61. Natais vem, natais vão

_**N/a:** Olha eu aqui! Não deu tempo de postar no Domingo e estou postando na Segunda! Assustei vocês?  
PAAH e Igrid, obrigada por avisar que eu tinha colado duas vezes. Já arrumei. ^_^  
_

_**PAHH, **a coisa está tensa pro lado dela, acho que mesmo sendo a gênia ingênua que ela é, ela não afastaria do Booth nesse momento...** Fraan Marques, **sim, eu já pensei nesse momento. E acho que isso que fará ela se tornar a Brennan que primeiramente conhecemos na série.** Mikaelly, **obrigada! Vou confessar que às vezes até eu sinto pena da bichinha... só às vezes. *insira risada malvada*** Ingrid, **o Booth está perto de terminar o treinamento inicial... **neita, **se vocês ficaram feliz, eu fiquei realizada! Minha criatividade tem vontade própria. -' ** marygwg, **muito obrigada pelas palavras, que bom que você está de volta! O livro faremos.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**61. Natais vem, natais vão**_

Fiquei feliz quando a semana começou. Era mais fácil me ocupar com minhas atividades, e evitar os olhares preocupados e tentativas de conversa de Hank ou Angela. Mas estávamos caminhando para a semana de férias de inverno, e eu não estava empolgada para isso. Uma semana em casa, sem as minhas ocupações habituais, e com o frio do inverno me impedindo de escapar para caminhadas.

-Ela anda estranha, Baixinho. Você se lembra das nossas conversas algum tempo atrás? De sua preocupação pelo fato dela se fechar e lhe esconder os problemas? É o que está acontecendo agora.

Foi o que ouvi certa manhã antes de sair de casa, de Hank que falava ao telefone. Algo tomou conta de mim, e eu dei um passo à frente, e então outro, e então encarava Hank.

-Você não precisa contar isso a ele! Eu estou bem, já disse que estou!

Hank murmurou um 'nos falamos mais tarde' e desligou o telefone. Então me olhou, e eu não gostei da forma como ele parecia ter empatia, preocupação e... algo próximo de pena talvez?

-Ouça, menina...

-Não, eu não vou ouvir! A minha vida é minha, meu relacionamento com o Booth é meu! Você não precisa bagunçar isso!

E saí, sem dar oportunidade para ele falar.

Eu tinha a minha mochila, que estivera a arrumar antes de sair de casa. Mas não tinha minhas roupas quentes... e é lógico que estava nevando!

Eu segui para a escola do mesmo jeito, zangada e sem entender bem o porquê. Eu não queria que Booth achasse que eu não estava bem. De onde ele estava, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. E, até que ele voltasse, aquela época do ano teria passado e com ela, aquela pequena crise.

**~X~**

Eu cheguei à escola molhada e com frio. Angela me deu uma bronca, me levou para o banheiro, e ordenou para que eu entrasse em uma das cabines e tirasse minhas blusas. Eu ouvi o secador elétrico de mãos ser ligado, onde ela provavelmente estava tentando deixar o tecido mais seco.

-Bren, como alguém tão inteligente como você pode esquecer a jaqueta, touca, luvas e cachecol num tempo desses?

-Eu tive um contratempo na hora de sair. - murmurei.

-Querida, essa não é a primeira vez! Você tem que cuidar da sua saúde, pode ficar doente!

-Há algum tempo que eu não fico doente. - murmurei – Acredito ter uma boa imunidade corporal.

Depois de secar minhas blusas da melhor forma possível Angela as devolveu, e prometeu que iria ligar para Hodgins para ver se ele poderia me dar uma carona de volta para casa, já que, ao que parecia, a neve ia continuar caindo pelo resto do dia.

E foi o que ele fez mais tarde, me deixando em casa e então partindo com Angela. Eu encarei a fachada da casa. Toda a vizinhança coberta em branco. Havia pelo menos cinco centímetros de neve cobrindo o jardim, e só a rota até a porta da frente foi congelante. Eu abri a porta, e não vi ninguém à vista, então segui para meu quarto, pensando no banho quente que iria tomar.

Mas, quando estava procurando por roupas limpas, ouvi alguém entrar no quarto.

-Temperance, me desculpe.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu acho que eu fui um pouco grossa com você, Hank. Me desculpe.

Ele entrou no quarto e falou, meio sem jeito.

-É um pouco confuso para mim toda essa história. Mesmo que o Seeley tenha dezoito anos e sua própria vida, e você sendo independente do jeito que é... eu sempre vou tratá-los como meus netos, como as crianças que me deram tanto trabalho. Você me preocupou, menina, e como a única pessoa que pode realmente te alcançar nesses casos é o Seeley, achei que ouvir alguns conselhos por parte dele não faria mal nenhum.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em concordância, sem o olhar, e antes que percebesse recebia um abraço.

-Está tudo bem se você não quiser se abrir com esse velho aqui. Mas com alguém você precisa falar.

Eu concordei, mesmo que, como ele dissera, a única pessoa com quem me visse falando sobre aquilo fosse Booth.

**~X~**

Na sexta-feira antes das férias de inverno fui para a aula com dor de cabeça. Voltei para casa com uma garganta inflamada e tossindo, e não querendo dar o braço à torcer à Angela de que realmente estava ficando doente.

Mas o fim de semana me trouxe febre alta e dificuldade para respirar, e finalmente tive que ceder que ela estivera certa.

Hank me levou ao médico, comprou os remédios receitados e cuidou para que eu os tomasse à hora certa. Certa noite, antes de sair, Jared passou pelo me quarto e perguntou como eu estava, o que foi mais do que eu esperaria dele.

Eu tentei fazer toda a lição de casa que tinha das férias, mas a febre ajudou a retardar um pouco o processo. Booth ligou Domingo de manhã, e Hank trouxe o telefone até mim.

_-Ei, garota doente. Deixa eu adivinhar, você saiu sem casaco?_

-Não.

_-Não?_

-Eu saí sem casaco, luvas, cachecol ou touca.

_-Bones!_

E mais uma bronca se seguiu, a qual eu ouvi, pois não tinha mais argumentos para revidar.

_-Bones, eu estou realmente preocupado com você, e não só por que está doente. Por que você sempre diz que está bem mesmo quando não está?_

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso pelo telefone. - disse, e então me afastei para tossir.

_Ele suspirou, e então mudamos o assunto da conversa._

Foi só pelo meio da semana que comecei a melhorar, o que foi bom, já que não vi o dia que Hank saiu para comprar os presentes. Aos poucos a febre cedeu, então minha garganta melhorou, e, antes que o Natal chegasse, eu já estava boa o suficiente para não ter que ficar de cama o tempo todo. Não que isso me alegrasse, só o fato do Natal estar chegando já me deixava com vontade de voltar para a cama novamente.

**~X~**

Era manhã de natal. Estava frio. E eu estava do lado de fora da casa, sentada nos degraus de madeira observando a rua vazia.

Eu prezava muito tudo que Hank havia feito por mim. A forma como ele havia me acolhido, e a forma como, naquela manhã, ele e Jared haviam sido carinhosos e preocupados com meu bem-estar. Mas eu não podia impedir o desespero que se formava no meu peito, a vontade que tinha de fugir sempre que ouvia um _Gingle Bells_ ou _Silent Night_.

Fazia um ano que eu estivera sozinha no natal. Fazia um ano que Russ tentara ser gentil, deixando tudo o mais parecido possível com o que costumava ser. Mas a frustração que ele havia causado com o pequeno ato ainda podia ser sentida por mim. Eu me lembrava muito bem da sensação de acordar, ouvir ruídos na sala, ver as luzes todas acesas, a árvore iluminada, e descer correndo achando que meus pais haviam voltado. Apenas para ter essa esperança destroçada.

Naquela manhã havia sido um pouco assustador acordar, ser arrastada até a sala por Jared, ver as luzes acesas, a árvore iluminada... mas eu me esforcei em parecer ao menos tranquila até que todos os presentes estivessem abertos. Então eu saí para o jardim.

Eu precisava de um tempo, e sabia que os dois entendiam isso, já que não haviam vindo atrás de mim.

Eu ouvi o ruído de um carro à distância, e então o bater de portas e uma arrancada. Provavelmente mais familiares chegando para o almoço na casa em frente. Eu estava com a cabeça baixa, encarando a neve macia sobre o gramado. Eu estiquei a mão e a apalpei com as mãos sem luvas. Estava congelante ali fora, mas daquela vez eu havia me lembrado de todos os aparatos de inverno – todos menos as luvas.

Ouvi passos ao longe, se aproximando mais e mais. A certo ponto, me surpreendi por eles não se afastarem para a casa vizinha, como deveriam, mas só aumentarem de volume.

Ergui os olhos e só então notei a figura, agora a apenas alguns metros de mim.


	62. Novas histórias virão

_**N/a:** Me desculpem se causei certo desespero com o final. A resposta está a apenas algumas linhas de distância!  
E eu ainda vou conseguir atualizar no dia certo, Domingo!  
_

_**Fraan Marques**, já já você vai saber. ;) **Mikaelly**, os dois tem que criar juízo. Mas qual seria a diversão nisso, não é? **U . Ninah**, é engraçado, às vezes vocês me falam que estão com a curiosidade atiçada... e eu também estou! Por que apesar de ter uma espécie de timeline e saber que evento vai acontecer em que momento, grande parte do preenchimento é um mistério pra mim - assim como é pra vocês. Eu descubro à medida que escrevo. **PAHH, **o fim da sua curiosidade abaixo. **Ingrid**, eu sei, essa cabecinha dura tem o poder de despertar nossa empatia, ão é? ** marygwg, **obrigada pela review (que foi boa mesmo você dizendo que a gripe roubou sua inspiração). E acredito que você vai ficar feliz com este capítulo._

_**Trilha sonora do capítulo:** Tempos modernos, Lulu Santos_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**62. Novas histórias virão**_

Naquele momento eu me senti uma garotinha novamente, toda aquela alegria brotando no peito com uma surpresa na manhã de natal. Booth parou no lugar, jogando a mochila verde-escura descuidadamente no chão e rindo. Eu me ergui e corri o mais rápido que pude até alcançá-lo e lançar-me em seus braços. E, calculando mal a força, acabei por derrubar nós dois no chão, Booth por baixo.

Ele riu, e eu tracei os contornos do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, como que para provar pra mim mesma que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

-Estou tão... feliz... – ele dizia, entre um e outro beijo que deixava em meus lábios – em... ver você.

Finalmente parando de falar, ele iniciou um beijo apropriado, profundo, tomando meus lábios com ansiedade. Eu segui o ritmo rápido, sentindo o solo frio abaixo do corpo quente de Booth. Mas aquilo pouco importava no momento.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou, se cinco ou dez minutos, mas estávamos tão mergulhados um no outro que pouco importava. Finalmente, ouvimos a porta abrir e Jared gritar.

-Vô! É o Seeley! O Seeley está aqui!

Quando um segundo par de pés fez seu caminho para a varanda, não tivemos opção senão nos separar. Eu me levantei, e estendi a mão para ajudar Booth a levantar, mas ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

-Estou molhado até a alma! Bones, você é mais forte do que eu pensava!

-Eu estou seca! - disse, contaminada pelo clima alegre e brincalhão.

Ele finalmente aceitou minha mão e se pós em pé, ainda rindo. Jogou novamente a mochila nas costas e então deu um grande abraço em Hank, e depois Jared.

-Vamos para dentro, você precisa trocar essa roupa, colocar uma seca...

-O maluco do Seeley deve ter fugido do exército.

-Não tenho culpa, a Bones resolveu me derrubar na neve...

-Quando vão vir te prender?

Os três falavam ao mesmo tempo, uma batida nas costas aqui, uma risada ali, e assim seguiam para a porta. Eu fiquei no mesmo lugar, observando a cena, tentando entender a sensação de plenitude que surgira novamente, me fazendo perceber que eu nem sabia que ela havia desaparecido.

Hank parou no topo dos degraus da entrada e se virou.

-Pequena, vamos entrar. Você acabou de se recuperar de uma gripe feia.

Booth também se virou, ao ouvir o avô.

-Bones, vamos logo. - disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Eu senti meu rosto vagarosamente se abrir em um sorriso, e segui até onde ele estava, aceitando a mão que me oferecia. E todos juntos, entramos em casa.

**~X~**

Booth subiu para trocar de roupas, Hank se ocupou em terminar o almoço e Jared foi ajudá-lo. Os dois estavam felizes, era fácil de ver.

Eu me lembro de certa vez ter lido sobre o papel dos homens e mulheres na sociedade ao longo dos séculos. Como, uma vez que o homem deixou de ser nômade, a mulher sempre ocupava o papel mais importante na família ou clã, a provedora, assim como a terra provia o fruto que passou-se a plantar. Como, muito tempo depois, o homem passou a ser a figura mais importante em uma sociedade em que a força bruta e as guerras governavam.

Em nossa sociedade, aos poucos as coisas estavam finalmente começando a se equilibrar. Tanto o homem como a mulher tinham fundamental importância, e essa importância estava começando ser reconhecida como igual, mesmo com a diferença de salários para um e outro gênero ou as atividades que ainda eram vistas como exclusivamente de um ou outro gênero.

Eu sempre achara que, em nossa casa, Hank era a figura mais importante, a figura sem a qual tudo se desmantelaria.

Mas naquele momento comecei a perceber que isso não era verdade. Booth era tão importante quanto Hank. Booth fazia tanta falta como qualquer outro faria. E mesmo Jared, com seu jeito irresponsável, era uma figura vital na casa. Todos juntos traziam um balanço único.

-No que está pensando, Tempe? - disse Jared. Ele parecia realmente interessado, e não aprontando uma brincadeira.

-Nada importante. - disse, sabendo que se começasse a falar sobre clãs e famílias e a história das sociedades ele iria perder completamente o interesse.

-Vamos vocês dois, me ajudem a por a mesa. Temos que aproveitar bem o dia, o Baixinho tem que sair daqui às 8 pra pegar o ônibus.

-Ele vai voltar hoje? - perguntou Jared.

-Sim, ele precisa.

Eu me lembrei de Booth falar que só teria um dia e meio de férias, e que não poderia pagar uma passagem de avião.

-Como ele veio para cá, Hank?

-A família de um amigo dele que mora em Woodbridge foi para lá ver o filho, e voltaram hoje. Seeley pegou carona com eles. Mas pra voltar, ele vai pegar o ônibus.

Eu concordei. Todas aquelas horas de viagem iriam deixá-lo esgotado.

Naquele momento Booth entrou na cozinha, cabelo molhado e roupas linpas.

-Não sei o que está cozinhando, mas cheira maravilhosamente bem.

Hank sorriu e abriu o forno, teatralmente exibindo o peru.

-Isso só me deixou com mais fome.

Hank limpou um pouco da bagunça na cozinha, e eu e Jared já havíamos terminado de colocar a mesa e levar as saladas. Eu voltei para a cozinha, parando perto de onde Booth estava conversando com Hank, e perguntei se havia algo mais para fazer. Hank garantiu que era só esperar o peru assar, e poderíamos comer.

Eu queria tocar na mão de Booth, sentí-lo apertar a minha e vê-lo sorrir. Mas ele narrava para Hank o acampamento, os programas de treinamento, e os companheiros de quarto, então me sentei à pequena mesa da cozinha e ouvi.

Ele falou por algum tempo mas, aparentemente, estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Ele comentou como o nosso treinamento antes dele partir o havia ajudado a ficar em forma e, quando disse isso, se aproximou de mim, colocou uma mão em meu ombro, e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

Eu estava preparada para algum comentário maldoso de Jared, ou uma reprimenda de Hank. Nós dois éramos cuidadosos com demonstração de afeto quando haviam pessoas ao nosso redor.

Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada, e Hank e Booth continuaram a conversa normalmente.

O peru ficou pronto em mais dez minutos, e nós quatro nos sentamos à mesa. Eles oraram, eu observei, e então batatas e assados e saladas começaram a ser passados pela mesa. Histórias de natais passados foram rememoradas, principalmente de situações em que uma ou outra pessoa fizera algo estúpido.

-Eu não estava tentando colocar fogo em nada! - insistiu Jared. - Eu só tinha visto na TV essa árvore iluminada com velas, e quis testar na nossa. Como eu ia saber que o galho não ia segurar a vela?

Uma rodada de risadas irrompeu na mesa, e Jared finalmente admitiu que não havia sido uma boa ideia.

**~X~**

Depois que o almoço terminou e a bagunça foi limpa, Hank disse que iriar dormir um pouco, como sempre fazia todas as tardes, e Jared se rendeu ao videogame. Eu achei que, Booth estando em casa eles passariam a tarde toda com ele. Mas tirando os planos de sair para tomar chocolate qunte mais tarde, ao que parecia, eu teria uma tarde exclusiva com Booth.

Ele me pegou pela mão, e subimos. Uma rápida constatada na janela dele nos garantiu que estava frio e escorregadio demais para sentarmos nas telhas, como costumávamos fazer. Tampouco podíamos ir para o quintal, ou andar pela cidade.

Booth abriu uma fresta da janela, de modo que pudéssemos sentir o ar frio soprar em nossos rostos. Era agradável, mas depois de um tempo ele disse que aquilo não faria bem para mim. Encostada contra a parede, eu escorreguei e me sentei, mirando diretamente os olhos dele. Booth não disse nada, mas pegou um cobertor no armário dele, cobriu minhas costas, então se sentou ao meu lado e puxou uma parte do cobertor para si. Novamente sem dizer nada, ele passou a mão por minha cintura, me trazendo para perto e me fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

O silêncio.

Em momento algum Booth tocou no assunto crítico. Ele não me pediu para falar sobre o que estava me incomodando a ponto de Hank ter que ligar e perguntar para ele o que fazer. Ele não tentou me forçar a me abrir. Ele simplesmente permaneceu ao meu lado, a mão esquerda dele brincando com meus dedos, esperando até que eu estivesse pronta.

-Eu tento esquecer. Todos os dias eu tento não lembrar. - eu disse, tão baixinho que achei que ele não tivesse ouvido. Os dedos dele pararam de se mover. Ele estava prestando atenção. - Mas há coisas contra as quais eu não posso lutar. Passar pelo Natal novamente me fez ficar triste. Contra a minha vontade. Eu não quero comemorações, sorrisos ou presentes. É errado. Não é um tempo de comemorações para mim.

-Bones.. - eu ergui os olhos, e encarei-o. - Por mais que você tente, você nunca vai esquecer. Por mais que você não queira, toda vez que se lembrar vai ter uma sensação ruim e triste. Dizem que o tempo cura, mas não é verdade. O tempo torna os sentimentos menos intensos, a vida te ensina a aceitar. Mas se curar? Nunca.

Eu tinha certeza, ao olhar nos olhos dele, que Booth estava pensando em seu pai.

-Mas sabe o que podemos fazer? Superar. Se permitir ser feliz, fazer novas memórias. O passado sempre será passado, mas você ainda pode fazer algo pelo seu futuro.

A promessa nas palavras dele me fez lacrimejar. Mas então Booth virou a cabeça, um sorriso de lado no rosto.

-Ou você vai se tornar uma daquelas tias velhas que fica o dia inteiro acompanhando a vida dos vizinhos por trás da cortina.

Eu ri com a situação absurda que ele propôs, e ele me acompanhou na risada, aproximando o rosto do meu, quase encostando nossos narizes enquanto ríamos. A certa altura eu já não lembrava por que havia começado a rir, mas ria por que ele ria e Booth ria por que eu ria. E rimos até que nossos olhos se enchessem de água e nossas barrigas doessem.


	63. O que nos espera

_**N/a:** Mil desculpas pela demora. Mas meu maior problema foi decidir onde parar a história agora, e por quanto tempo... Fora minha dor de cabeça pra entender como raios funciona o exército americano. Ainda não tenho certeza se entendo.  
Se segurem, pois vamos seguir em frente... a época de chamá-los de crianças está passando.  
_

_**PAHH**, obrigada. Fico feliz em saber sua opinião, sendo um AU sempre tenho medo de errar aqui e ali com as personalidades. **Mikaelly**, obrigada! Quando você coloca a passagem assim, isolada.. até que ficou bonito mesmo! hahaha **Fraan Marques**, eu ri! Eu não deixo de gostar do HH, por que ele criou uma história incrível para nós. Mas eu acho que às vezes ele é um pouco... tapado... **marygwg, **obrigada! Sim, é muito bom usar experiências pessoais pra ajudar a deixar a história mais realista. **lola**, sim! Eu tenho um music video começado com essa música de BS, tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e postar no youtube. Vou pensar a respeito de encaixar em algum capítulo. :) _

* * *

_**Brennan's Song**_

_**63. O que nos espera**_

Aquele tarde teve um poder restaurador absurdo em mim. Booth e eu conversamos sobre assuntos sérios, ele acariciou meus cabelos e me disse palavras doces. Mas grande parte do tempo passamos rindo. Rindo de coisas bobas que só nós dois sabíamos o significado, e acredito ter sido isso o que fez bem para mim. Por que mesmo que fôssemos namorados e, aos poucos entrando no mundo adulto, ele ainda era, acima de tudo, meu amigo. O garotinho que conheci quando tinha sete anos de idade.

No entanto, foi ainda mais difícil do que na primeira vez me despedir. Por que agora sabíamos que Booth iria em frente com aquilo. Que ele terminaria o treinamento básico, faria o treinamento avançado, e então a Airborne School*.

Ele parecia feliz ao falar naquilo, então eu também deveria estar. Mas era difícil quando eu voltava para casa sem o peso morno da mão dele sobre a minha.

Ele estava perseguindo seu sonho. O que eu tinha a fazer era ir em frente e perseguir o meu.

As aulas voltaram e com ela, minha rotina. Eu mal parava em casa e logo me tornei, não apenas a melhor aluna da turma, mas também a melhor da escola. Encerrei o segundo ano com minha maior lista de A+ desde o segundo ano do Ensino Fundamental.

Desde que Angela terminara com Hodgins, ela voltara a sair com suas antigas amigas, várias vezes por semana. Ela sempre me convidava para ir, e eu sempre recusava. Mas isso nunca modificou nossa amizade. E assim o semestre letivo passou.

-No que você está pensando?

Eu ergui os olhos da minha correntinha com a aliança, com que estivera a brincar. Estávamos no parque, a primeira semana de nossas férias de verão. O grupo de teatro da escola iria fazer um número qualquer de dança para o qual Angela havia me arrastado. Eu gostaria de estar em casa com meus livros.

-Nada especial.

-Ele não ligou ainda, Bren?

Eu ergui os olhos novamente, pensando por que é que tanto Booth como Angela tinham tanta facilidade em me ler.

-Ele está ocupado, Angela. Foi difícil para ele entrar no programa de seleção para Rangers, e agora que ele conseguiu, tem que dar o melhor de si.

-O que eles fazem nesse tal programa?

-Os candidatos são testados em suas capacidades físicas e mentais enquanto aprendem as habilidades avançadas que todos os Rangers precisam para começar a carreira no 75o Regimento Ranger.

Angela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Até parece que você leu isso de algum lugar.

-Sim, é exatamente o que está escrito na brochura de orientações.

-O Booth deve ficar feliz em saber que você se esforça em compreender o que ele está fazendo.

-É o sonho dele, Ange. Ser um Ranger. - disse, dando de ombros. - Jared falava que era realmente difícil, que ele não ia conseguir... mas ele conseguiu.

Eu não encarava Angela, e ela tocou minha mão, me fazendo erguer o rosto.

-O que acontece depois desse treinamento?

-Se ele alcançar todos os níveis necessários, ele entra para a Unidade. Fica sujeito a treinamento contínuo e operações internacionais.

-E qual é o plano de vocês? Quero dizer, você entra na faculdade ano que vem. Você vai escolher alguma de acordo com o lugar em que ele vai estar, para poderem ficar próximos?

-Ele provavelmente não vai ficar fixo em apenas uma base uma vez que entre para a Unidade, então de pouco adianta eu escolher minha faculdade baseada nesse fato. O que, de pouco uso seria, já que já tenho tudo decidido a respeito disso.

-Sua faculdade? Me diga que você falou com o Booth antes de tomar essa decisão...

-Eu irei falar.

Angela me mirou com um olhar de desaprovação, e aquilo me lembrou que eu tinha que falar com Hank a respeito desse assunto. Eu tinha certeza que o dinheiro que tinha guardado dando aulas de monitoria me ajudaria com os preparativos iniciais para passar a morar em outro estado. Mas ele tinha o direito de saber de meus planos.

-Ei, pequena! - disse Hank ao me ver entrando pela porta.

Então ele parou bem à minha frente, me observando de cima a baixo.

-Qual o problema, Hank?

-Nenhum, menina. Só achei interessante sua escolha de roupas.

Eu desci os olhos. Vestia uma calça jeans já bem batida, uma camiseta dos philadelphia flyers no mínimo dois números maiores que o meu e um casaco tão grande quanto.

Desde que havíamos começado a namorar que eu gostava de usar as camisetas de Booth, qual era o problema naquilo? Às vezes, quando eu não conseguia dormir, eu subia até o quarto dele e pegava uma das camisetas da gaveta, inalando o suave aroma antes de passá-la pelo pescoço e sentir o cheiro me inundar.

Naquela manhã eu resolvera sair com o que vestia em casa. Uma camiseta e um casaco de Booth.

-Hank, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre minha faculdade.

-Oh, certo! - disse ele, se sentando à mesa da copa. - Estive fazendo algumas contas, e acredito que tenho algumas opções que posso pagar, desde que o baixinho não vai mais precisar do meu apoio financeiro neste campo.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu vou entrar com uma bolsa.

-Sim, você tem toda a capacidade para isso. Mas no caso disso não acontecer o melhor é que…

-Hank, não há como isso não acontecer. Eu tenho uma vaga garantida na faculdade. Bom, ao menos na Northwestern University a essa altura.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, e eu continuei falando.

-O Professor Matthews, do Instituto, faz parte do corpo docente do curso de Geologia, e da diretoria da Pós-Graduação. Ele me garantiu que, assim que eu terminar o Ensino Médio, tenho uma vaga garantida lá.

-Você parece realmente certa disso. Quando soube?

-Algumas semanas atrás. Já pesquisei a respeito da faculdade, e eles tem um excelente programa e um respeitável corpo docente.

-Northwestern... estamos falando do Illinois, não é?

-Sim.

Hank passou uma mão pelo rosto. Ele parecia cansado.

-Suponho que seja melhor que a Califórnia. - disse ele, um sorriso fraco – Não tão longe.

Eu concordei e ele ficou em silêncio. Ele parecia estranho. Não o mesmo Hank bem humorado e confidente de sempre.

-Você está bem?

Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco surpreso. Não era do meu feitio fazer esse tipo de pergunta, era mais do feitio de Booth. Mas também não era do feitio de Hank agir daquela forma.

-Estou, estou sim. Ouça, vá fazer suas coisas. Eu preciso pensar a respeito disso tudo.

Eu segui para meu quarto, me deitei na cama e alcancei meu livro sobre a Civilização Oriental, mas não comecei a ler. Deixei o livro de lado, tirei o casaco largo e fui até a janela. O tempo estava terrivelmente abafado. Fui até a cozinha atrás de um copo de água, e então ouvi.

-Louis, você tem uma neta. É mais difícil, não é?

Eu paralisei, sabendo que não deveria ouvir a conversa de Hank ao telefone, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Algo que eu dissera parecera ter afetado Hank. E ele estava falando a respeito daquilo com o amigo.

-Eu não sei, talvez tenha sido tudo isso junto. Criamos filhos para o mundo, e esses três aqui tem tanto de filhos para mim como tem de netos. Mas é tão difícil deixá-los partir. O Seeley já tem sua vida, e não irá demorar muito para sair em missões. A Temperance já deve ter tudo planejado até seu segundo doutorado. E o Jared... o Jared continua a ser o Jared, que Deus abençôe esse menino.

Ora, aquilo não era verdade! Eu sabia a área que eu queria meu primeiro doutorado, mas não o segundo.

-É, você tem razão. Eu sei, eu tenho orgulho das pessoas que eles estão se tornando. Mas pra mim eles ainda são crianças, sabe?

Eu voltei para meu quarto, a intenção de beber algo esquecida. Fazia mais de um ano que os Booth eram minha família. Fazia mais de um ano que eu não via o saco de lixo escuro que a assistente social trazia para enfiar minhas coisas dentro. Em mais um ano eu completaria 18, e passaria a viver minha vida.

Eu desejava muito aquela vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o que eu tinha naquele momento ficaria para trás.

Não, não era isso que me assustava. Não era deixar aquela família para trás. Era pensar na família à frente.

Da última vez que Booth tivera uma folga que pudesse passar alguns dias em casa, ele havia discutido o assunto comigo.

Família.

Ele me falou dos sonhos dele. Uma casa com um quintal grande e casa na árvore, da mesma forma que tivemos. Filhos.

Eu não estava pronta para pensar naquilo, mas para ele era tão natural quanto falar das matérias do colégio. Ele repetia que sabia que ainda éramos novos e que tínhamos muito tempo, mas reiterava que não via a hora de podermos comprar o nosso lugar juntos e começar a nossa vida.

De alguma forma, eu tentava encaixar os planos dele com meus próprios planos, meus estudos e minha carreira.

Talvez se esperássemos uns dez anos para colocar em prática os planos dele...

Quando eu disse isso, vi um pouco da excitação dele se extinguir. Eu expliquei que levaria quatro anos para completar minha graduação, e então mais quatro ou cinco para o mestrado e doutorado. E, enquanto estivesse envolvida com isso, não poderia pensar em mais nada.

Por fim ele me puxou para perto, deu um beijo em minha cabeça e murmurou:

-Nós vamos dar um jeito.

* * *

_*Airborne School: treinamento das forças armadas Americanas, que qualifica o estudante a usar o pára-quedas em combate e para desenvolver liderança, auto-confiança e espírito agressivo._


	64. O que quer que aconteça

_**N/a: **Eu prometi a mim mesma que não abandonaria essa história, que continuaria a escrevê-la e ela teria um final à altura da fic. E, por mais que eu tenha sumido nos últimos tempos, permaneço com a mesma resolução. Os meses de junho-julho-agosto são sempre uma loucura para mim, por isso não escrevi praticamente nada, mesmo em outros fandoms. Mas setembro veio, e estou tentando tirar o atraso. E também volto com uma surpresa. Se você for até o Youtube, coloque "watch?v=6nyuTSdGpik" logo depois do endereço do site e dê enter. Depois me avise se funcionou e o que você achou. ^_^**  
**_

_Agradeço às pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews. Àqueles que se impacientaram, gostaria de reiterar que eu tento fazer meu melhor. Eu escrevo por que gosto, e não recebo nada por isso além de seus reviews. Eu tenho meu trabalho, meus compromissos, meus relacionamentos, minha vida, e nem sempre é fácil equilibrar tudo, mas eu tento._

_Ok, vocês não querem ficar me ouvindo falando besteira, vocês querem saber da história. Então... aqui vamos nós._

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**Capítulo 64 – O que quer que aconteça**_

Eu acordei com o tamborilar da chuva na janela. Envolvida pelo mágico ruído eu não abri os olhos, mas me embrenhei mais no conforto, me virando e enrolando o edredom em meu corpo. Era confortável, aquecido e... seguro.

Todas as vezes que eu acordava ou adormecia ao som da chuva, eu me sentia assim. Até aquele momento eu não havia entendido bem por quê. Não me lembrava de ter essa sensação quando criança. Mas então, perdida nas cobertas e em meus pensamentos, uma memória começou a despontar.

_-Senti sua falta ao meu lado essa noite._

-Eu senti falta de você a noite toda. E a manhã. E a tarde também.

As vozes sussurradas em um quarto de hotel. A expectativa, o medo e a apreensão de nossa primeira vez.

Nossa pequena viagem a Chicago havia deixado fortes impressões em minha mente. A primeira vez que eu e Booth tivemos uma briga como namorados. A primeira vez que coloquei todos os meus sentimentos em palavras e os apresentei a ele. A primeira vez que fizemos amor.

Fazer amor. Não era essa a expressão que eu usava à época, e não foi a expressão que usei por muito tempo. Intercurso sexual sempre me pareceu uma expressão mais exata e menos imaginativa. Ainda levaria alguns anos para eu aceitar e entender a expressão de Booth como a expressão exata do que fazíamos.

Eu me virei novamente na cama, me desenrolando das cobertas e lançando um olhar para a janela. Aquela era a forma perfeita de começar o dia. O dia que Booth voltava para casa.

Depois de trabalhar duro por tanto tempo, Booth merecia algum tempo de folga. E no verão, grande parte dos soldados da unidade teriam duas semanas de dispensa, duas semanas que Booth havia esperado ansiosamente chegarem, assim como eu.

Perto das três horas da tarde eu, Jared e Hank esperávamos pacientemente na Union Station, em DC. O ônibus de Booth sofreu um atraso mas, quando finalmente chegou, a garotinha recém-descoberta dentro de mim mais uma vez me fez correr até meu namorado e pular em seus braços.

Mais uma vez eu senti aquela sensação, a sensação de que só então eu era completa, sem perceber que até então havia algo faltando. Ele me ergueu do chão e trocamos um beijo. Beijo que durou até que eu sentisse que Hank e Jared haviam se aproximado e o segundo cutucava as minhas costelas.

-Nós precisamos vir para DC juntos. - disse Booth, olhando para fora da janela do carro enquanto Hank dirigia. - Há tantos museus do Jeffersonian para visitar.

Minha cabeça repousava no ombro dele e eu concordei com um murmúrio. Naquele momento havia algo mais importante em minha mente, e esse algo era a simples presença dele, logo ao meu lado, no banco de trás do carro. Eu nem ao menos comentei algo sobre o pouco característico fato de ele estar me convidando para ver museus.

Booth voltando para casa fazia parecer que ele nunca havia ido embora, que os últimos meses não existiram. Era fácil cair na rotina novamente. Eu sabia bem, a parte difícil seria a readaptação depois que ele partisse novamente.

Na primeira noite Hank fez um jantar especial, que nós quatro comemos enquanto conversávamos a respeito de tudo. No dia seguinte, Booth saiu para rever alguns antigos amigos, e eu aproveitei para terminar meus trabalhos de verão para a escola. Perto do final da tarde, Angela apareceu e acabou ficando para jantar, fazendo comentários descontraídos a respeito do conjunto de músculos de Booth que, segundo ela, parecia muito bem cuidado.

A verdade era que Booth não tinha mais o corpo de um garoto. Ele havia crescido os últimos centímetros que tinha para crescer, fazendo Hank parecer o baixinho perto dele. E, com a alimentação balanceada e os exercícios constantes, a constituição dele estava próxima do perfeito.

Assim que a semana começou nós dois começamos a fazer pequenas viagens a DC. O tempo quente era um obstáculo, mas Booth nunca recusava uma caminhada pelo Mall. Eu já havia estado no Museu de História Natural várias vezes, mas nunca com ele. Estávamos andando pelo hall do edifício, passando pela réplica de elefante em tamanho real, quando notei que o olhar dele estava colado à minha figura há vários segundos.

-O que, Booth?

Ele desviou o olhar, sorrindo.

-Nada.

-Por que estava olhando para mim?

-Não posso admirar quão linda você é?

-Booth...

-Estou falando sério. Só estava imaginando quão sortudo eu sou em ter você. - disse ele, passando o braço por cima de minha cabeça e me pegando pela cintura.

-Não é uma questão de sorte ou azar.

-Para mim é. - confirmou ele, dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Aquela tarde nós finalizamos no Lincoln Memorial. Dentre grupos de turistas e crianças acompanhadas dos pais, nós subimos as escadas, decidindo nos sentar na lateral do edifício, no frio piso branco, nossas pernas balançando a vários metros do chão.

-Bones, eu pensei muito.

Eu virei o rosto para ele. As bochechas estavam rosadas de toda a caminhada durante o dia quente. Pegando a garrafa de água que ele segurava com as duas mãos, perguntei, antes de dar um grande gole:

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre a conversa que tivemos da última vez que vim para casa. Sobre família.

Eu devolvi a garrafa, ainda o mirando. Aquela conversa me assustava, e ele insistia em tocar no assunto.

-Você disse dez anos. Vamos fazer um trato. Depois da faculdade, certo? Eu já vou ter cumprido seis dos meus oito anos de serviço obrigatório. Então posso sair da ativa e trabalhar com algo em uma das bases. Fort Benning, Fort Hamilton, Fort Meade... Onde for melhor para você começar seu mestrado.

-Sete anos.

-O quê?

-Sete anos. Tempo suficiente para eu terminar a faculdade e o mestrado, e você terminar seu período obrigatório de serviço. Então podemos pensar a respeito.

Ouvi um suspiro cansado escapar dos lábios dele.

-Pensar a respeito, Bones? Não haverá nada a pensar a respeito. Será quando começaremos uma família. Achei que não houvessem dúvidas.

Eu desviei o olhar para o horizonte, quieta.

-Bones? - perguntou ele, baixinho e cauteloso – É isso que você quer, não? Ficar comigo?

-Sim, eu quero ficar com você. Sempre. - disse, ainda sem o olhar.

-Mas...?

-Eu não entendo por que a conclusão óbvia para duas pessoas juntas é duas pessoas casando e tendo filhos.

-É o rumo natural das coisas. - disse ele, a voz ainda em um tom cauteloso.

-É o rumo imposto pela sociedade! Nós não precisamos de um pedaço de papel para provar nossos sentimentos, Booth! E tampouco precisamos ceder à pressão da sociedade de que, se um casal está junto, deveria ter filhos.

-Não é por pressão da sociedade que quero ter filhos com você! - a voz dele estava um tanto quanto estrangulada, e eu mantive os olhos no horizonte, pois assim era mais fácil manter o autocontrole. Ele continuou, mais devagar - É por que eu te amo. É por que eu quero olhar para os olhos de uma criança, e ver os seus.

Eu virei o rosto vagarosamente. Ele sorria mas, ao ver minha expressão, seu sorriso diminuiu.

-Bones, você quer ter filhos, certo?

-Eu... eu não sei, Booth.

-Como você não sabe?

Era fácil ver a surpresa na voz dele. Para Booth, família era o início e o fim, mesmo depois de tudo pelo que ele havia passado. E, apesar de nunca termos discutido o assunto seriamente, imagino que nunca passou pela cabeça dele que talvez aquele não fosse um desejo meu.

-Booth, nós podemos, por favor, não discutir isso agora?

-Do que você tem medo?

Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro, e então o corpo macio dele contra o meu.

-Por que você resolveu planejar todo o nosso futuro agora? Nunca havíamos tido esse tipo de discussão antes de você sair de casa. - disse, a raiva começando a aflorar. Deveríamos aproveitar nossas duas semanas juntos, não discutir sobre casamento ou filhos.

Por alguns segundos, achei que ele não fosse responder. Mas então ele disse, ainda baixinho.

-A vida é muito curta, baby. Eu já tenho a mulher que amo, por que esperar mais para realizar meus sonhos?

Era um pouco louco, estar ouvindo aquilo, quando eu tinha apenas dezessete anos. Mas a verdade era, o tempo no exército havia amadurecido muito Booth. E talvez eu devesse acompanhar essa mudança.

-E quanto aos meus sonhos, Booth?

-Sua carreira. O que você quer alcançar nesse campo?

Eu lancei um olhar para a estátua de Lincoln, tranquilamente olhando o final de tarde em Washington.

-É um tanto quanto bobo. Mas eu sempre quis trabalhar no Jeffersonian, desde a primeira vez que meu pai me trouxe nos museus.

Eu esperava que ele risse, mas Booth não o fez. Ele continuou a me mirar.

-Não é bobo. É seu sonho, e tenho certeza que você irá realizá-lo.

Ele desviou o olhar novamente, e murmurou algo que não pude ouvir.

-O que você disse?

-Fort Myer. Ao que parece será no Fort Myer que irei trabalhar.

* * *

_**Nota 1:** Nesse capítulo, eu citei os museus do Jeffersonian em DC. O Jeffersonian não existe realmente, mas é baseado no Instituto Smithsonian. Além de se dedicar à pesquisa e educação, o Smithsonian também toma conta de todos os museus ao longo do National Mall. Museus de alta qualidade e, que você não paga nada pra entrar - algo que você só vê em DC. Se você for pra NY, Boston, Philly, ou qualquer outra cidade, não vai achar museus que não cobrem entrada.  
**Nota 2:** Eu citei o Fort Myer por que é a Base Militar que fica perto de DC - tecnicamente na Virginia, mas logo do outro lado do rio, quase em Arlington. Como eu já disse antes, eu me bato pra entender o funcionamento do exército americano, e eu não sei se você pode opinar a respeito da próxima base que irá trabalhar, mas para o efeito da história considerei que sim.  
__**Nota 3:** Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a três garotas que eu amo que fazem aniversário em Setembro: Mary (12/09), Deia (17/09) e Lab (19/09). Tomem como presente de aniversário! ^_^  
_


	65. O que eram rumores

_**Mikaelly**, obrigada! Não é todo mundo que entende esse conceito... **Marygwg, **thanks! E aí, o que achou do novo episódio? Eu fiquei muito feliz, começou a temporada com o pé direito. Espero que episódios tão bons quanto se sigam. **jujurego,** obrigada por acompanhar! Mais um capítulo fresquinho aqui. **Thais, **seu review me fez imensamente feliz. Fico feliz que tenha sido a minha história a te introduzir ao mundo das fics, e fico feliz em saber que você gostou. Obrigada por compartilhar seu comentário, eu sempre curto ouvir as experiências de leitura de vocês. : )  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**65. O que eram rumores**_

Depois da nossa discussão no final da tarde, não mais tocamos no assunto futuro. O resto da semana passou como deveria ter passado desde o início: apenas nós dois aproveitando o tempo juntos, sem preocupações ou discussões.

E eu estava feliz. No final de semana havíamos feito uma viagem até a cidade colonial de Williansburg. Eu e Booth, duas horas de viagem e uma noite no hotel. Pops nos pediu juízo, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas não se opôs à viagem.

Na quarta-feira havíamos apenas planejado ir até a piscina com Jared, uma vez que o tempo quente não deixava muitas opções. Durante todo o dia percebi que algo incomodava Booth. Ele havia conversado com um dos amigos do exército pelo telefone, e trocado alguns e-mails, por isso imaginei que poderia ser algo relacionado a um dos colegas dele. Mas, cedo demais descobriria que era algo muito maior.

No final do dia estávamos sentados no telhado, como se ainda fôssemos os mesmos adolescentes de um ano atrás. Eram quase nove horas da noite e só então o sol começava a se por, nos proporcionando um bonito espetáculo. Os olhos ainda presos nas cores berrantes do céu, Booth murmurou:

-Estão falando sobre uma guerra no Iraque.

Pega de surpresa, eu me virei para ele.

-Guerra? Quem está falando?

-Ouvi vários boatos na base. O presidente do Iraque acusou o Kuwait pela queda no preço do petróleo. Os dois países tem antigos problemas territoriais, se o Kuwait não ceder... alguns dos meus colegas acham que a invasão é certa.

-O que nós temos a ver com o Iraque ou o Kuwait? - perguntei eu, tentando soar despreocupada. Não havia convencido nem a mim nem a ele.

-O Iraque tem sido nosso aliado na guerra contra o Irã. Se eles invadirem o Kuwait... os resultados podem ser catastróficos. As Nações Unidas interviriam com certeza, tropas seriam enviadas...

-Certo, na hipótese de haver uma guerra... - murmurei, tomando a informação como hipótese – Você acredita que a sua divisão seria chamada?

-Com certeza.

-E quanto às prováveis missões na América Latina? Seriam abandonadas?

-Não. Menos tropas seriam designadas. Mudança de prioridades.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu vi algo no fundo de seu olhar. Uma ponta de medo?

-Não vamos tomar a hipótese como certa. Pode ser que nada aconteça. Pode ser que as Nações Unidas resolvam a questão sem a necessidade de uma intervenção militar. Pode ser que algumas tropas sejam enviadas, mas não a sua unidade.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os meus, sorrindo minimamente.

-Você está certa. Não vamos nos preocupar por ora. É cedo demais para falar em uma guerra. - disse ele, como se a palavra não fosse nada, apenas algo bobo que não valesse ser mencionado.

Mas as linhas de tensão não se dispersaram totalmente de seu rosto.

**~X~**

No domingo, quando os Booth saíram para a missa, eu peguei o ônibus para ir até a livraria comprar alguns livros para minhas pesquisas de verão. Passei uma manhã agradável na livraria e foi só quando saí para a rua que notei a chuva forte que caía. Eu havia combinado de almoçar com Booth mas, com aquela chuva, chegaria até o ponto de ônibus encharcada.

Desci pelo centro de lojas até um telefone público e liguei para casa.

-Você ainda está na livraria?

-Estou. Mas a chuva está forte, vai demorar até eu conseguir sair.

-Espere aí que eu passo pra te pegar.

-Não precisa, assim que a chuva diminuir...

-Bones, espere na frente que vou passar aí. Já estou saindo de casa.

-Isso não é possível, você ainda está falando comigo.

Ouvi a risada dele ressoar do outro lado da linha.

-Em menos de dez minutos estou aí. Até daqui a pouco.

Resignada, eu voltei para a frente da livraria, me sentando no chanfro de um pilar para esperá-lo.

Tirei um dos livros que comprei da bolsa, e logo estava distraída com a leitura. Avancei algumas páginas e, estava envolvida com certo trecho da história, quando algo bateu contra minha cabeça.

-Desculpa. - disse uma menina que devia ter a minha idade, logo se virando novamente para a amiga que a acompanhava.

As duas se postaram quase ao meu lado, conversando em um tom alto. Várias pessoas estavam paradas sob a proteção da cobertura, mas nenhuma delas falando tão alto quanto as duas meninas. Era praticamente impossível não ouvir a conversa, mesmo que eu quisesse, com muita vontade, me concentrar na leitura. Depois de uma série de gritinhos histéricos de uma das meninas, deixei o livro de lado, mirando a rua atrás do carro antigo de Hank.

-Então você finalmente conseguiu ficar com ele? Tipo, ele é o menino mais quente do colégio!

-Quente é pouco, amiga! Quente é pouco!

As duas entraram em uma discussão sobre a listagem de garotos que melhor sabiam beijar no colégio e eu tive certeza que, guardadas as devidas proporções, eu poderia cometer um homicídio naquele momento.

Recebi outro empurrão quando uma deu uma cotovelada na outra e, zangada, me levantei as olhando com cara feia. A mais próxima de mim devolveu o olhar e, se Booth não tivesse dito que vinha me pegar, eu já teria saído na chuva há muito tempo.

A outra continuou a acotovelar a amiga, apontando algo na rua, e dizendo, não tão discretamente:

-Olha só o gato que tá vindo pra cá! Esse é um que eu gostaria de beijar, imagine só!

A outra deu algumas risadinhas ante o comentário da amiga, e eu mirava as duas com amargura quando ouvi uma voz.

-Ei, Bones. Vamos?

Booth estava parado à minha frente, embaixo de um guarda-chuva enorme. Entrei embaixo do guarda-chuva e ele me abraçou pela cintura enquanto descíamos a escada que levava ao estacionamento. E foi então que notei as duas meninas que estiveram tagarelando, finalmente quietas. Elas miravam nós dois boquiabertos, e eu entendi que era a Booth que elas se referiam antes.

Eu não deveria me sentir bem com aquilo, uma vez que não valeria a pena gastar meu tempo com as meninas. Mas, enquanto descíamos lentamente a escada, minha cabeça encostando ao braço dele, eu me permiti sorrir.

-Por que está sorrindo? - perguntou ele, se afastando para fisgar as chaves do carro no bolso.

-Talvez você tenha razão.

-A respeito de quê?

-Talvez tenhamos sorte. Em ter algo assim, na nossa idade.

Ele parou de andar, me mirando.

-Do que você está falando?

Suspirei. Teria que explicar com todas as letras.

-Grande parte das pessoas leva um longo tempo para construir um relacionamento, sendo que é necessário primeiro encontrar uma pessoa que não tenha um grande número de incompatibilidades. E quando essa pessoa é encontrada, há todo o processo de conhecimento e riscos a serem tomados. Nós temos a vantagem de nos conhecermos há dez anos sendo que, quando começamos um relacionamento romântico, não precisamos passar pela fase de conhecer o outro. E, em todas as nossas incompatibilidades, somos bons juntos.

Enquanto eu falava o guarda-chuva na mão de Booth havia virado um pouco com o vento, mas ele não devia ter percebido pois mesmo com as gotas de chuva molhando seus ombros ele ainda ficou congelado, me olhando.

-Em todas as nossas incompatibilidades, somos bons juntos. Bones, foi a coisa mais romântica que eu já ouvi.

-Não foi a minha intenção, só quis explicar o fat...

-E eu entendi completamente. Eu também te amo, _baby_.

-Mas eu não disse que te amava.

-Está brincando? Isso foi uma declaração completa. Venha aqui.

Ele largou o guarda-chuva e eu ia comentar que, se ficássemos na chuva íamos nos molhar inteiros e não poderíamos sair para almoçar. Mas quando as primeiras gotas de chuva fizeram contato com meu rosto e os lábios macios e conhecidos de Booth tomaram os meus, o gosto de nosso primeiro beijo que ainda estava armazenado em minha memória me fez esquecer de raciocinar. Quem se importava com chuva, o fato de estarmos bloqueando o caminho dos carros no estacionametno ou as pessoas estarem olhando? Ok, eu me importaria... se estivesse conseguindo pensar racionalmente em vez de me deixar levar, mergulhada nas sensações.

Como que sabendo do meu conflito, Booth agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para perto com firmeza, aprofundando o beijo. E assim ficamos por um longo tempo.

**  
~X~**

Duas perfeitas semanas de verão. Perfeitas mas, que cedo ou tarde, teriam que acabar.

-Ei, Tempe!

Eu ergui os olhos da mochila verde escura ao pé da escada, que estive a mirar por aluns minutos com uma sensação pesada no estômago. Jared estava à porta da cozinha.

-Vê se tem louça suja na sala.

Ele estava com as mãos molhadas da louça que estava lavando. No tempo que Booth ficou em casa, Jared foi o modelo de comportamento, tão diferente do resto do ano. No início pensei que ele ia aprontar alguma, mas logo cheguei à conclusão que ele só estava feliz em ver o irmão, e tentando evitar brigas desnecessárias enquanto este estivesse por perto.

Eu fui até a sala, onde Hank assistia ao noticiário e Booth organizava algumas antigas pilhas de fitas cassetes que ele havia achado em seu quarto. Havia um prato sobre a mesa, um pacote de salgadinho vazio no sofá, tigelas e copos na mesinha de canto. Comecei a coletar tudo, pensando sobre homens e sua desorganização, quando ouvi um ruído que indicava que Booth havia derrubado uma das pihas de cassetes.

Me virei e logo vi os cassetes no chão, mas Booth não estava prestando atenção a isso. Seus olhos estavam congelados no outro lado da sala, na TV.

Vi Hank aumentar o volume da TV. Na tela, tanques e soldados em uma paisagem árida.

_No meio da manhã centenas de tanques e milhares de tropas invadiram a capital do Kuwait, deixando..._

Eu podia sentir todas na sala se tensionando. Mas não tinha coragem de tirar os olhos da tela para mirar Hank.

Ou Booth.

* * *

_**N/a:** Williansburg: uma cidade histórica na Virginia, que fica a quase 3 horas de viagem de DC. É realmente interessante, várias casas foram reconstruídas ao estilo da época colonial, e há atores andando pelas ruas vestidos de acordo com a moda da época.  
Piscina, thunderstorms que vem do nada, tempo quente dos infeeeernos - Um pouco da vida na região de DC no verão. _


	66. Todos tem medo

_**TheExtraordinaryScientist, **muito obrigada! Certamente, irei dar uma olhada na sua história.** BB, **thanks! The whole image is bigger, part of a banner I made for the story. I will write the link to it on my profile page.** Deschanel-Cherry, **gracias, chica! Aqui vem mais um.** Mikaelly**, pois é, cedo ou tarde iria acontecer... ou ele não seria nosso grandão. **Thais,** sim, eu gosto bastante do fato de poder ter uma comunicação com vocês que leem. Quanto a Chances, tenho a intenção de continuar sim, mas não tenho previsão de quando. **Lbrs, **obrigada! Vocês tem super poderes, ler 65 capítulos assim não é brincadeira não. O.o** JosyZiane, **obrigada por ter "criado vergonha e deixado sua opinião". :) E muito obrigada pelos elogios, vocês não tem ideia de como isso deixa meu dia mais feliz. **Tsianina, **para a sua sorte, quando você deixou a review eu estava dando os retoques finais no capítulo. ;)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**66. Todos tem medo**_

Por muito tempo ficamos a assistir o noticiário, mas o assunto não mais foi mencionado pelos jornalistas. Finalmente Booth se mexeu. Os olhos do avô acompanharam o movimento dele, de se abaixar e coletar os cassetes.

-Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer... - disse Booth, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Seus dedos se atrapalhavam na simples tarefa de coletar os objetos do chão. - É cedo para... isso não quer dizer nada, realmente...

Ele se levantou, repousando a pilha de fitas na mesa e, sem me encarar nos olhos, fez um movimento geral na direção da escada, se virou e subiu.

Hank suspirou pesadamente.

-Tempe...?

Foi só depois de ouvir o tom preocupado de Jared, de todas as pessoas, que me mexi. Não havia percebido que ele havia se juntado a nós, não havia percebido que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, toda a louça suja ainda nas minhas mãos, ou mesmo que meus olhos se embaçavam com as lágrimas não derrubadas.

-Eu... eu estou bem. - garanti, rapidamente seguindo para a cozinha e começando a lavar a louça suja, desesperada em encontrar algo para me distrair.

Guerra, Booth. Soldados. Bombas. Sangue. Soldados. Granadas. Guerra. Minha cabeça era uma confusão, mas mais que tudo, duas palavras colidiam: Guerra e Booth. Me lembrei de meu pesadelo que havia tido certa vez, o garotinho, os sacos plásticos escuros e silenciosos guardando corpos.

Booth... no que Booth havia se metido?

-Tempe!

Eu me afastei rápido, fazendo um ruído de susto enquanto inalava o ar com força. Jared ergueu as duas mãos, nenhum traço de deboche em seu rosto.

-Me desculpe se te assustei, só queria dizer... que a louça é minha hoje, você pode deixar aí.

Sem dizer nada eu saí da cozinha, entrei em meu quarto, fechei a porta. Andei de um lado para o outro. Sentei contra o apoio da janela. Abri a janela. Pulei para o quintal. Caminhei pela grama. Me sentei.

Estava a alguns metros da casa, mas conseguia ouvir os ruídos de dentro pela janela aberta. A torneira ligada, pratos batendo. O ruído distante da TV. Jared estava à janela da cozinha, concentrado nos pratos.

Eu ergui os olhos para as estrelas. A última vez que havia me sentido tão confusa com meus sentimentos, me lembrava bem, havia sido quando Booth machucara o joelho jogando basquete e eu deixei o quarto de hospital assustada com a força e a ferocidade com que o instinto de proteger Booth havia surgido, misturado à realização de que ele partiria logo.

-Você viu a Bones?

Eu ergui os olhos. Booth havia aparecido ao lado do irmão. Jared não tirou os olhos da louça.

-Seel, você precisa falar com ela. A menina está uma bagunça, acho que ela está assustada com...

-Onde ela está, Jared?

-Ela foi pro quarto.

Vi Booth sumir novamente em direção ao corredor. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele me encontrasse. E, cinco minutos depois, ele não me decepcionou.

-Ei. - disse ele, sorrindo e se sentando ao meu lado no gramado.

Eu respondi no mesmo tom, já não tão exposta como estivera alguns minutos antes. Ele ergueu os olhos, mirou as estrelas, e ficou vários minutos em silêncio.

-Me desculpe. - foi a primeira coisa que ouvi.

-Pelo quê?

-Por você ter que passar por isso.

Não faria sentido eu perguntar o que ele queria dizer. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

-Não é sua culpa, Booth. Não... diretamente.

-Eu sabia no que estava entrando. Eu sempre soube, Bones. Mesmo quando era criança e brincava com minha coleção de soldadinhos... você se lembra da minha coleção?

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Como não lembrar da coleção de soldados da infantaria de Booth, e de quão protetor e cauteloso ele era com eles?

-Sim, eu me lembro. Você passava horas os dispondo na estratégia perfeita.

-Sim. - ele sorriu nostálgico, mas então seu tom mudou. - Mesmo àquela época eu sabia o significado de ser um soldado, Bones. Meu... pai lutou na Guerra do Vietnã. E ele voltou para casa para nos infernizar.

Ele disse a última parte entre dentes e eu pousei uma mão no antebraço dele, para que ele não se desviasse do assunto principal.

Ele me mirou, e baixou o tom de voz.

-Eu sempre soube que, se meu país precisasse de mim em um conflito, eu iria. Para defender a liberdade daqueles que amo, e por honra e respeito a esse país que chamo de lar.

Sim, eu sabia de tudo aquilo. Eu conhecia meu namorado bem demais, por tempo demais. Mas ainda assim, à medida que ele proferia as palavras meu coração ficava mais pesado. Eu sabia que ele seria capaz de uma loucura. Como se alistar voluntariamente mesmo que seu batalhão não fosse chamado. Ou arriscar sua vida para salvar a de um colega. Esse era o Booth. Estúpido, heroico Booth.

Eu comecei a chorar, e vi o pânico nos olhos dele.

-Me prometa que você vai se cuidar. Me prometa que você vai voltar para casa, você vai voltar para mim.

-Bones... pode levar meses até que a guerra seja declarada. E mais meses até que comecem a enviar tropas, e então há o treinam...

-Me prometa!

Ele deu um leve salto, então colocou ambos os braços em meus ombros, me olhando nos olhos.

-Eu prometo. Ah, _baby_, eu prometo com todas as minhas forças que irei voltar para casa para podermos iniciar a nossa vida, ter nossa família.

Eu ignorei a alfinetada na frase. Eu ignorei o fato de que ele não podia realmente fazer aquela promessa. Eu ignorei por que precisava me agarrar a algo.

-Não me... não posso... eu não poderia suportar que me deixassem novamente.

-Temperance... - ele sussurrou, dentre surpresa e compreensão, enquanto me envolvia em seus braços, me pegando no colo e então me balançando como se eu fosse um bebê.

Pois era exatamente como eu me sentia. Exposta, frágil e assustada. Como uma criança pequena em um mundo incompreensível.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos do lado de fora, abraçados. Ainda me tratando como uma criança, Booth me carregou para dentro, me colocou na cama e garantiu que tudo ficaria bem. Exausta, provavelmente da descarga emocional, adormeci rapidamente.

No dia seguinte fui acordada por Jared, para irmos até DC deixar Booth.

Quando saí para a sala, Booth e Hank estavam sentados ao sofá e entendi que os dois provavelmente haviam acordado cedo e tido uma longa conversa. Booth ergueu os olhos e sorriu para mim, um sorriso que nunca alcançou seus olhos.

Entramos no carro, em todo o processo já conhecido, e pegamos um pouco de tráfego até DC. Hank ligou o rádio e fez alguns comentários sobre o trânsito mas, tirando isso, o carro seguiu silencioso.

Acabamos por chegar cedo à Union Station e nos sentamos para esperar em um dos bancos do grande hall. Hank murmurou que precisava de café e saiu atrás de um lugar para comprar e Jared o seguiu, a perspectiva de comida o fazendo vencer a preguiça.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Booth, passando o braço por baixo do braço dele e fazendo um leve movimento com o polegar na pele dele. Nunca imaginaria, quando ele voltou para casa duas semanas antes, que aquilo viria a acontecer. Em algum tempo, eu não teria o ombro acolhedor e os braços quentes de Booth. Em algum tempo aquelas mãos, tão gentis e cuidadosas, iriam segurar uma arma, para tirar vidas. Fosse na América Latina ou fosse no Oriente Médio, a verdade é que Booth iria sair em missões – missões que, basicamente, consistiam em matar pessoas, dada a posição dele no exército como atirador.

-Você tem medo? - perguntei baixinho.

-Todos tem medo, Bones. - disse ele depois de um tempo – Eu também. Mas a questão é que não posso retroceder toda vez que algo me assustar. Você me ajudou a aprender isso.

-Eu?

Eu devo parecer impressionada, pois ele sorri.

-Sim, você. Não se lembra das montanhas-russas, rampas de skate, trampolins e afins?

Sim, no momento que ele diz isso eu me lembro. Me lembro das vezes em que íamos a algum lugar e Booth dizia não ter medo, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para acreditar. Talvez a primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi no primeiro verão em que éramos amigos, em que ele me falou que nunca havia pulado do trampolim alto. Eu perguntei se ele queria ir, mas Booth negou. Então perguntei se ele tinha medo. Ele novamente negou, mas sem me olhar. Os olhos dele foram para o chão e as mãos balançaram, desconfortáveis.

Eu segurei a mão dele, mais para parar o movimento que assegurá-lo, e disse que eu iria com ele, que estávamos juntos naquilo. Por um instante ele sorriu aliviado, então fez uma expressão convencida e disse "Está bem então Bones, se você está com medo eu vou com você." e segurrou minha mão mais firmemente. Todo o caminho até o trampolim eu fui dizendo que não estava com medo, e ele foi repetindo que eu estava.

-Sim, eu me lembro. - digo com um sorriso. Era a primeira vez, em todos os desafios que enfrentamos – de pontes de corda a lesões no joelho – que ele admitiu estar com medo.

Então eu estiquei minha mão, capturando a dele, e a apertando levemente.

-Estamos juntos nisso.


	67. Nossa essência

_**Mikaelly**, demorou um pouquinho mas saiu. Curta o capítulo. ;)  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**67. Nossa essência  
**_

Eu e Booth havíamos feito um ano de namoro alguns meses antes. Ele estava a serviço no dia, mas me ligou cantando _Parabéns a você_. E finalizou a ligação com um _"Esse vai ser o primeiro de muitos."_ Quando me despedia dele depois de duas semanas quase que perfeitas, sem explicação me lembrei disso. Talvez porque dali para frente aquela seria a forma como a vida seguiria. Um longo tempo longe, o reencontro, o tempo que passaríamos juntos e tudo seria perfeito, e então a despedida novamente.

-Bones, este é o seu último ano de escola. Aproveite, faça um bom trabalho. Estarei aqui para seu baile de formatura.

Eu sorri perante as palavras dele.

-Por favor, se cuide. Eu te amo. - se ele se surpreendeu com minhas palavras, nada disse. Apenas sorriu, e então trocamos um beijo.

A _foster kid_ de pouco mais de um ano atrás se surpreenderia com esta Brennan. Mas a verdade é que o tempo vivendo com os Booth havia me mudado – mudaria qualquer um. Obviamente, eu ainda tinha muito de meus medos e inseguranças. Mas, sem oportunidade para aparecer, eles permaneceram escondidos. Escondidos, mas ainda lá. Na oportunidade certa eles reapareceriam.

**~X~**

Quase uma semana depois o presidente faria um anúncio a respeito do ataque. Assistimos ao discurso do presidente Bush, que basicamente deixava claro que ele não iria ficar sem fazer nada a respeito do assunto. Mas Booth já estava de volta à base se preparando, junto de seu batalhão, para embarcar em uma missão na Colômbia.

O verão não seria o mesmo sem Booth, tampouco meu aniversário. Mas as coisas estavam diferentes: Jared havia começado a dirigir e as aulas recomeçaram, meu último ano da escola. Eu ouvia conversas excitadas pelos corredores a respeito de faculdade, sair da casa dos pais, festas e irmandades. Eu me sentia deslocada nessa conversa. Sim, eu estava ansiosa pela faculdade, por minha vida acadêmica e meus avanços em meu campo de estudo. Mas o que seria de Booth, Hank e Jared? Eu ainda gostava de imaginar que nos verões eu voltaria para casa e Booth também, e as coisas estariam em seu lugar. Não era lógico pensar que os anos que viriam seriam como os anos que passaram. Mas aquela foi uma fase muito sentimental pela qual passei, e pensar que assim seria me fazia sentir reconfortada.

Jared havia se tornado bastante popular. No ano anterior ele havia jogado no time de basquete por certo tempo, mas como passava grande parte do tempo no banco reserva acabara por desistir. Ele sempre foi muito magro e alto, por isso nunca quis jogar futebol americano. Mas mesmo não estando em nenhum tipo de time ou clube, todos o conheciam pelo corredor, paravam para conversar, o chamavam para festas. As pessoas eram atraídas por seu jeito descontraído e fácil e agora eu era conhecida como a irmã de Jared. Os alunos de minha turma ainda se lembravam de Booth, e a história de nosso namoro viajou para os alunos mais novos. Nos meses que se seguiriam, à medida que as notícias do que viria a ser a Guerra no Iraque se tornavam mais frequentes, eu seria parada no corredor por pessoas com quem nunca havia falado antes, me perguntando como Booth estava, e se ele seria mandado para o combate.

Mas graças à tutoria eu também havia conhecido e ajudado vários alunos, por isso, ir para a escola era mais fácil do que já fora. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu havia esquecido os tempos difíceis. Eu nunca esqueceria, e pude relembrá-los certo dia, quando vi esse garoto pelos corredores.

Eu havia começado a tutoriar alguns alunos do Ensino Fundamental também, uma vez que o Ensino Médio era em um edifício separado, mas as duas escolas públicas eram lado a lado. Eu estava saindo da biblioteca do Ensino Fundamental depois de uma tutoria quando vi esse menino loirinho, quase que encostado contra a parede com os livros cobrindo parte de seu rosto, e dois garotos maiores que ele falando coisas que, eu tinha certeza, não eram nada gentis.

Eu me aproximei, e os garotos me lançaram um olhar, claramente me avaliando. Havia algumas vantagens em ser uma estudante mais velha pois, depois de alguns segundos, eles deram um meneio ao menino e se afastaram sem dizer nada.

Eu olhei para o garoto. Roupas desparelhadas e alguns números maiores que ele, livros e mochila de segunda mão. Ele era um dos meus. Mais um _foster kid_ tentando se adaptar em um novo colégio.

A gola da camiseta dele estava torcida, e dois livros no chão. Me abaixei para pegá-los, e ele murmurou um obrigado incrivelmente gentil. Eu arrumei a camisa dele e sorri.

-Às vezes é difícil. Mas não é difícil o tempo todo. Dentre tantas crianças, sempre há uma que não irá lhe julgar, e é a essas que você deve sua confiança.

Ele me olhou mesmerizado. Comecei a me afastar, mas ouvi novamente sua voz gentil.

-Você sabe como é ser uma _foster kid_!

Eu me virei, e ele me olhava curioso. Naquele dia eu usava uma regata e uma saia florida – ambos presentes de Hank para meu retorno às aulas. Eu era autoconfiante novamente, e tinha a aparência bem cuidada. Conseguia entender a confusão dele, eu não tinha mais a aparência de uma _foster kid_.

-Eu já fui uma. Tecnicamente, ainda sou. Mas há algumas poucas, raras famílias que realmente se importam com as crianças.

-Seria tudo que sonhei. - disse o menino, baixinho.

E de repente me lembrei de outros garotinhos, fazendo desejos em voz alta em um quarto escuro. Leon e Arthur, que tanto sofreram, finalmente conseguiram o que sempre desejaram – Alguém que realmente os quisesse. Da última vez que havia ido com Hank visitá-los fomos recebidos com a boa notícia que Helen iria adotá-los oficialmente. Eles sairiam do sistema, e teriam uma família de verdade.

-Ei, você já almoçou? Vamos até a lanchonete, te pago algo. - disse, repentinamente me sentindo muito ligada ao garoto.

Ele estendeu a mão, como se fosse inaceitável comer com uma garota sem se apresentar antes.

-Wendell Bray, senhorita.

Comecei a rir, também estendendo a mão. Era um pequeno cavalheiro no corpo de um garoto. Booth iria gostar dele.

-Temperance Brennan. Pronto para um hambúrguer?

Na próxima meia hora ouvi tudo a respeito de Wendell Bray, que, incentivado com um pouco de comida e atenção, não parava de falar. Ouvi sobre um pai fumante, problemas com a polícia e vida nas ruas, mas também percebi algo mais. Ele era um garoto extremamente inteligente e perspicaz. Quando perguntei se ele precisaria de um tutor em alguma matéria ele me garantiu que dificilmente tirava algo diferente de As ou Bs.

-Eu realmente preciso ir. - disse, checando o relógio – Preciso ajudar meu avô com as compras.

Ele ergueu os olhos, parecendo desapontado, e eu sabia porquê. Ele não queria ir para casa, não ainda.

-Você não me contou a sua história.

-Talvez outro dia, Wendell. - disse, já me levantando. Então, antes de sair, disse baixinho. - A biblioteca fica aberta até as seis. Livros são sempre bons amigos.

E saí. Não sem antes ver que ele sorria.

Eu realmente esperava que a vida fosse mais suave com aquele garoto.

**~X~**

-Jared, eu estou dizendo, preciso terminar esse relatório...

-Relaxa, maninha. Você trabalha duro demais. - disse o garoto ao meu lado, à direção. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-O que o Hank vai pensar a respeito de...

-O Pops ligou de Maryland hoje. Vai ficar na casa do Louis até amanhã. Algo sobre uma grande tempestade hoje à noite e ele não querer pegar a estrada.

-Jared, você tem uma carteira provisória. Você não pode dirigir desacompanhado, ou à noite.

-Alguém já te falou que você se preocupa demais? - rebateu ele, aumentando mais o volume do rádio.

A voz gritada dele chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu tinha certeza que minha noite estava perdida.

-Você vai se divertir! Você precisa sair mais! Os pais do Brandon estão viajando, então metade do Ensino Médio vai estar na casa dele hoje à noite.

Duzentos adolescentes com os hormônios borbulhantes e sem supervisão adulta. Aquilo ia ser realmente... caótico.

Jared parou o carro quase uma quadra distante da casa, uma vez que não havia nenhum lugar mais perto. Em ambos os lados da rua, carros e mais carros estacionados. Começamos a caminhar e, mesmo tão longe, conseguíamos ouvir os graves da música.

Enquanto caminhávamos, tentava convencer Jared a me dar as chaves do carro. Eu disse que voltaria para casa, mas o pegaria mais tarde não importando o horário que fosse. Mas Jared não quis saber. Ficou brincando com a chave, mantendo-a fora do meu alcance e a balançando no ar, até que finalmente enfiou a chave – não dentro do bolso, mas dentro da calça. Em um lugar que eu não me atreveria a tentar tirar.

Não havia saída senão seguí-lo.

-Vou me sentar na varanda, e nós vamos embora em uma hora. - disse, entredentes.

-Relaxe e curta, ok? - disse Jared, dando uma palmadinha no meu braço antes de adentrar a barulhenta casa.

Fiquei algum tempo sentada na varanda quase escura. As pessoas que chegavam à festa mal me davam um segundo olhar, passavam reto pra dentro da casa. Depois do que considerei um tempo razoável de espera decidi checar onde estava Jared.

A porta da sala estava escancarada e, por todos os lados viam-se adolescentes com copos vermelhos de plástico na mão que, eu tinha certeza, não continham refrigerante.

Vagarosamente abri caminho pelos adolescentes – desviando de um casal que estava envolvido em movimentos nada apropriados para todos verem, cortando pelo meio de um barulhento grupo que gritava para que um dos garotos virasse um pequeno copo que continha um líquido âmbar.

Cheguei ao deck dos fundos, mas nem sinal de Jared.

-Ei, uma cerveja?

Me virei, e um garoto de cabelos escuros me oferecia um dos copos vermelhos.

-Não, obrigada.

Ele riu e colocou o copo nas minhas mãos da mesma forma, piscando um olho e desaparecendo com mais dois copos.

Eu suspirei, olhando para o líquido amarelado.

De forma alguma que eu ia beber, com certeza eu seria a responsável por dirigir de volta para casa. Eu ainda era menor de qualquer forma! Ninguém naquela casa deveria estar bebendo!

Eu larguei o copo sobre uma mesa, e fiz meu caminho de volta à casa. Da sala segui para uma sala de TV, e então uma cozinha. Havia pessoas para todos os lados, e eu rastreava as expressões faciais atrás de Jared. Eu estava disposta até mesmo a tirar as chaves de dentro da calça dele, se aquilo quisesse dizer que eu poderia pegar o carro e ir embora.

Eu estava para voltar para a sala quando senti alguém trombar contra meu ombro. Me virei, e vi uma garota alta e de pele escura me encarando. Ela não parecia a ponto de se desculpar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O quê?

O ataque foi tão repentino e grosso que achei que não havia entendido direito. Eu nem sabia quem era a garota!

-Eu me lembro de você, _foster kid_. Você ferrou com a minha amiga.

-Eu fe... de quem você está falando?

-Da Tessa, é claro. Toda aquela cena que você armou no jogo de basquete, só para fazê-la ficar mal na frente de todos.

-Isso foi... há mais de um ano. Ela já se formou, está fora da escola. E eu não _armei_ nada, ela que partiu pra cim...

-Sim, porque você é uma santa. Eu não me esqueci, garota. E te ignorei nos últimos tempos na esperança de que você nos deixasse em paz, mas você não faria isso, não é? Você tinha que vir até aqui, rir da nossa cara!

A voz da menina estava ficando mais exaltada, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas que haviam parado para observar.

-Eu não... eu vim aqui com o Jared... não, não _com_ o Jared realmente, ele é meu irmão... - disse, confusa. Ela havia entendido tudo errado, eu sequer queria vir para aquela festa.

A garota riu.

-Você pode dizer pra si mesma o que quiser, mas todos sabemos que Jared não é seu irmão. Você é só uma _foster kid_, se aproveitando do fato que a família do Jared é decente e ficou com pena de você. E eu não preciso nem mencionar o Seeley, não é?

Sem que eu percebesse, minhas mãos se fecharam em bolas.

-O que tem o Seeley?

-Ora, você realmente acredita que esse relacionamento vai durar? Quero dizer, ele ter entrado para o exército deve ser uma dica, não?

-O que você está insinuando? - disse, ouvindo minha própria voz soar com raiva.

-Querida, ele mal começou a namorar com você e escolhe se alistar para passar mais tempo longe de casa do que perto?

A garota ia falar algo mais, mas nunca conseguiu, pois minha mão fechada voou no rosto dela mais rápido do que seria possível imaginar.


	68. Em um impulso

_**BSW, **está brincando? Amei seu review. ^_^ E eu também gosto de histórias com os dois adolescentes. O que é engraçado, já que não gostava de AU até começar a escrever um. Hoje eu amo.** Mikaelly, **isso tem nome, é inveja. Mas os dois são fortes, não vai ser isso que vai acabar com o relacionamento deles.** JosyZiane**, pois é, pro Jared não basta aprontar sozinho, tem que arrastar mais alguém. -' **Fraan Marques**, Angela voltará a aparecer logo logo. **tsianina**, eu sinto muito muito mutio pela minha demora. Mas os obstáculos se juntam e tudo vira uma bola de neve. **Renata C**, obrigada! Bom saber que teria compradores. Hahaha **CarolinaM**, bem vinda! Obrigada pelo review!  
_

_**N/a:**Esse capítulo realmente demorou, e peço desculpas. A minha postagem alcançou a escrita, o que quer dizer que não tenho mais capítulos reservas prontos, e tanto a minha vida como a da minha beta andam complicadas. Mas o próximo deve sair mais rápido.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**68. Em um impulso  
**_

Antes que eu percebesse o que acontecera, havia derrubado a alta garota à minha frente, e estava sentada sobre o peito dela, a impedindo de se mover. Um segundo soco partido de mim se seguiu, então estava segurando os braços dela firmemente, o que me permitia a encarar nos olhos.

-Nunca simplifique algo como meu relacionamento com o Booth ou a decisão dele em se alistar. Você não sabe metade do que se passa, e não irá saber porque não-é-do-seu-maldito-interesse!

A menina ficou sem reação por um segundo, e foi tempo o suficiente para alguém me imobilizar por trás e me tirar de cima dela.

-_Foster kid_maluca... - ouvi a garota murmurar, enquanto alguém ainda me puxava pelos braços.

E naquele instante eu me lembrei dos maus tempos que havia passado nas mãos de famílias que não se importavam. Me lembrei do garotinho que havia conhecido aquela semana, Wendell, brilhante mas correndo o risco de ser esmagado pelo sistema, pelas_ foster families_, por _bullers_. Por garotas como ela.

-No dia que você não tiver pais ou dinheiro, que não puder contar com ninguém além de você mesma, em que não souber o que é um prato quente de comida ou um dia sem trabalhar feito um escravo, neste dia você pode falar mal de _foster kids. _Até lá, cale a boca!

A menina, que já havia se erguido e se recuperado, deu um sorriso malicioso, mas foi a única. Todos os outros adolescentes que haviam se juntado para assistir – o que provavelmente era a festa toda àquela altura – apenas a encararam, expressões sérias nos rostos.

Minhas mãos foram soltas, e senti alguém segurar meu ombro. Me virei, e vi o garoto de cabelos escuros que havia me oferecido a cerveja. Ele me guiou de volta para fora, para o deck.

-Eu conheço você? - perguntei em dúvida. As feições dele não me eram estranhas, mas não conseguia conectar com nenhum nome.

-Não exatamente. Você conhece o meu irmão, ele e Seeley sempre foram amigos.

Aquilo fez algo clicar em minha mente.

-Você é o irmão de Gutemberg! - disse, finalmente percebendo a semelhança entre os dois.

-Garota, você é boa. - disse ele sorrindo – Tecnicamente ambos somos Gutemberg. Mas o Christian é o meu irmão mais velho. Eu sou o Sebastian.

-Temperance. - disse, estendendo minha mão distraidamente. Eu poderia listar um bom número de vezes que Gutemberg – ou Christian - havia se provado um bom amigo para Booth.

-Como está seu irmão? - perguntei, realmente interessada.

-Bem. Ele gosta da James Madison, acho que ano que vem vai pegar alguns cursos na área de negócios. Só está sendo difícil para ele por causa da Belle.

-Me desculpe?

-Belle, a namorada dele. Ela entrou para Harvard esse ano.

Concordei com um meneio. A garota devia ser realmente competente para ter conseguido um aceite de Harvard. Mas, depois de pensar nisso, algo mais passou por minha cabeça._ Está sendo difícil para ele. _Mentalmente tracei a distância de Harrinsonburg até Boston, e suspirei. Distante o suficiente para não ver seu namorado com a frequência desejada.

-Você está bem?

Percebi que estivera a franzir o cenho, perdida em pensamentos, e acenei que sim.

-Tempe! Tempe! Finalmente te achei! O que aconteceu?

Me virei e logo encarava Jared. Não, apenas isso, mas um preocupado Jared, com a obscura expressão que toma as feições de qualquer Booth quando algo acontece a um dos membros da família.

-Nada demais, essa garota me provocou, eu não deveria ter caído...

-Você está bem?

-Sim, eu estou.

A expressão facial dele mudou consideravelmente.

-Me diga que você acabou com ela. Pelo que ouvi por aí foi uma briga boa.

Sebastian começou a rir às nossas costas, e eu suspirei.

-Nós podemos, por favor, ir embora agora?

**~X~**

Jared acabou com a minha paciência no caminho de volta para casa, insistindo em me lançar dezenas de perguntas a respeito do que tinha acontecido. Ao menos ele havia concordado em voltar para casa.

Ele parecia achar a situação toda muito engraçada, e aquilo estava começando a me irritar. Eu não devia ter perdido o controle, mas a garota havia tocado no meu ponto fraco. Booth.

Eu estacionei o carro na garagem, e entramos na sala ainda discutindo o assunto. Mas nossa discussão foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone.

Ambos emudecemos, nos encarando com olhares assustados. Booth estava em missão, o que queria dizer que não faria contato até que voltasse à base na Colômbia, em dois dias. E era quase meia-noite, quem mais poderia estar ligando?

Aparentemente me sentindo mais corajosa do que Jared se sentia, segui para o telefone. Depois de meio segundo de tensão, ouvi a voz de Booth e relaxei perceptivelmente. Então a preocupação novamente tomou conta de mim.

-Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu estou bem, Bones. Voltamos para a base por que houve uma mudança de estratégia, vamos esperar mais alguns dias para colocar em prática. Só imaginei que, sendo um sábado, vocês ainda iriam estar acordados. Não consegui esperar até amanhã para ligar.

Eu sorri, mas logo senti um cutucão na costela, e gritei com Jared. Ele tirou o telefone da minha mão em um movimento rápido, e eu tentei recuperá-lo enquanto ele começava a conversar com o irmão.

Ficamos algum tempo nesse jogo, e eu tive que interromper minhas tentativas quando Jared me fez cócegas. Levei algum tempo para me recuperar do ataque de risos, mas ele já havia subido em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar para que eu não o alcançasse. Eu me rendi, me esticando no chão enquanto ainda ria, e vi ele me olhar com uma expressão divertida, e mostrar a língua, sendo o bebê que era.

-Nós também sentimos sua falta, Seel. - ouvi ele dizer ao telefone, sem olhar para mim e sem expressão divertida. Aquilo me fez focar novamente no momento, e a coceira para continuar falando com Booth aumentou. Mas, quando ergui os olhos novamente, ele desligava o telefone.

-Ele disse que teve que desligar para que outras pessoas pudessem ligar, sabe como o tempo deles é limitado. - disse Jared, descendo para o chão. - Ele vai tentar ligar de novo amanhã.

Eu concordei com um meneio, ainda sentada no chão, tentando não deixar a sensação de desapontamento tomar conta de mim.

-Ele pediu pra eu te dizer o de sempre.

Eu não olhava para Jared, mas sabia que ele não estava fazendo caretas. E sabia o que era o de sempre._ Eu sinto sua falta. Eu te amo. Se cuide._

Jared parou à minha frente e, por um momento vi a mão dele se fechar e abrir, como se ele estivesse em dúvida se dava um toque de conforto em meu ombro ou algo do tipo. Mas então ele pareceu mudar de ideia, pois me deu um chute de leve nas costelas, falando, antes de subir:

-Vocês só iam ficar me amolando com seus papos melosos mesmo.

**  
~X~**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, os barulhos na cozinha e o cheiro de café passado me indicavam que Hank havia voltado. Me levantei e, enquanto me trocava, ouvi o telefone tocar. Segui para a sala, mas Hank já havia atendido e, por sua expressão neutra, não era Booth. Segui para a cozinha, onde Jared já tomava café. Ele parecia realmente precisar da enorme xícara cheia de cafeína, pois sua expressão era cansada. Com certeza havia ficado jogando videogame até o dia nascer, mas isso não impediu Hank de o arrancar da cama.

-Está bem. Não, irei falar com eles. Obrigado.

Hank desligou o telefone, e ouvimos seus passos virem em direção à cozinha. Mas ele parou à porta e, quando ergui os olhos, ele encarava nós dois.

-Então houve uma festa ontem à noite.

Jared foi mais que rápido na defesa.

-Eu não fiz nada de errado, Pops, eu juro!

-Eu sei. E talvez isso tenha algo a ver com o fato da Temperance ter ido. Não imagino que tenha sido de bom grado que isso aconteceu.

-Eu não queria ir. O Jared me disse que íamos alugar um filme, algo com o que eu concordei, e então ele me levou para a festa.

-Eu só queria que ela se divertisse. Essa menina não faz nada da vida além de estudar.

-Isso não é verdade! Eu também leio. E como e durmo.

-Que horas vocês dois saíram da festa? - perguntou Hank, nos cortando.

-Lá por onze e meia. - disse Jared.

-Quinze minutos depois uma menina caiu na piscina. Ela estava bêbada. - informou Hank. - Um dos amigos dela a salvou e a levou para o hospital. Os vizinhos chamaram a polícia, os pais do garoto que deu a festa foram informados, e uma lista de nomes de todas as pessoas que estavam no lugar foi feito. O nome de vocês dois surgiu na lista.

-Pops, eu juro. Você pode perguntar pra qualquer um que estava lá. Nós saímos de lá mais cedo, logo depois da Brennan brigar com uma garota...

Hank ergueu as sobrancelhas, e dirigiu o olhar para mim.

-Eu... ela me provocou! - disse, sentindo que precisava me explicar. Mas aquela era uma explicação patética.

-Ao que parece meus dois netos vão começar o ano letivo de castigo!

Hank olhou para Jared, e não precisou fazer mais nada para que soubéssemos o que ele estava pensando. Havia um show em DC no próximo mês, de uma banda que ele realmente gostava. Hank havia permitido que ele fosse com os amigos. Nós três sabíamos que aquilo não iria mais acontecer.

-Mas...

-Não.

Jared bufou, se ergueu da cadeira com violência, e subiu a passos pesados. Sua assinatura – a porta batendo com força – foi ouvida logo em seguida.

-Quanto a você. - disse ele, agora se concentrando em mim – Esqueça a visita escolar ao Parque Tecnológico. Irei mandar uma nota para seu professor.

Eu concordei com um meneio fraco, e voltei a comer. Hank se aproximou, e sentou ao meu lado à mesa, me sondando.

-O que aconteceu?

Eu suspirei, e contei toda a história para ele, de como Jared me arrastou para a festa, do garoto que me ofereceu cerveja, da garota me provocando.

-É uma pena que mentes perspicazes atraiam tantas cabeças vazias. - disse ele ao fim da minha narração. - Sinto muito que esta garota tenha te aborrecido tanto.

Eu dei de ombros, olhando para a mesa. Sempre me surpreendia quando um momento de fúria tomava conta de mim daquela forma. Mas a coisa estava feita, e não havia como retorceder.

-Temperance? Mas você ainda está de castigo.

**~X~**

Eu estava deixando a biblioteca, como fazia todas as quartas-feiras, quando ouvi o ruído do que parecia ser um terremoto. Apenas o Ensino Fundamental saindo para o intervalo. Tentei abrir caminho pelas crianças que vinham no sentido contrário, mas mesmo sendo mais alta, estava tendo dificuldades.

-Temperance!

Me virei ao ouvir meu nome e um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto ao notar Arthur e Leon abrindo caminho até mim.

-Hey, garotos. - os dois me alcançaram e, sem se importar com os colegas à volta, me abraçaram apertado. Eu os abracei de volta, um puxãozinho no meu estômago ao me lembrar dos momentos ruins pelos quais havíamos passado, e como a situação de nós três era diferente agora.

-O técnico efetivou o Arthur como jogador titular do time de basquete. - disse Leon, orgulhoso – Você devia vir assistir um jogo, ele é realmente bom.

Arthur sorriu, um pouco de vermelho colorindo suas bochechas.

-Leon, já não basta a mamãe gritando meu nome a cada cinco minutos todo jogo.

Eu olhei de um para o outro, e me impressionei com como eles haviam crescido. Eu não falava com os dois garotos com a frequência que gostaria, mas só o fato dos dois estarem em uma família saudável fazia com que eu não me sentisse tão culpada.

Eu ia comentar algo quando ouvimos uma movimentação no corredor, agora quase vazio – um barulho de choque e objetos caídos.

O garoto loirinho ajuntava apressadamente os livros e cadernos que iam ao chão. Vendo que tanto Leon como Arthur o observavam, murmurei:

-Vocês conhecem aquele garoto?

Os dois fizeram que não, e eu continuei.

-O nome dele é Wendell Bray, e ele foi transferido há pouco tempo. Nova _foster family_.

Vi o olhar de compreensão que os garotos trocaram e, como que de mútuo acordo, os dois se despediram de mim e seguiram para o lugar onde o outro menino terminava de coletar seus materiais do chão.

Antes que eu saísse para a rua, observei, com um sorriso, Arthur e Leon ajudando Wendell, e iniciando uma conversa.


	69. Velhos laços

_**BSW, ** sei do que você está falando, também gosto quando as histórias tem aquela pontinha de realidade, de cotidiano. E às vezes eu me surpreendo ao reler e perceber que aqui e ali, sem querer eu inseri alguma coisinha de minha experiência pessoal. **Mikaelly,** e o mesmo vale para o Booth. Por isso que eles são a melhor equipe possível. ^_^** JosyZiane**, Hank é duro na queda, mas criando três adolescentes tem que ser! **Camolesii, **olá e bem vinda! Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo e que bom que minhas reviravoltas te surpreenderam.** Renata C, **que bom que gostou! Amo aqueles três garotos! *.*  
_

_**N/a: **Eu estou alcançando um momento em que vou ter que tomar algumas decisões... mudanças vão vir, mas antes gostaria de trabalhar uma pequena ideia. Vamos ver como sai. Alguma expectativa para o último ano de escola da Bren?  
O próximo capítulo será o 70, acho que vocês merecem algo especial! E em troca vocês podiam me dar de presente o review número 500. *.*  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**69. Velhos laços  
**_

Eu tentava não pensar no fato que Booth estava em algum lugar no meio da Bolívia, arriscando sua vida em uma missão, mas falhava miseravelmente todos os dias. O assunto não era mencionado à mesa de jantar, ou às quietas conversas com Hank enquanto estivéssemos no carro, ou realizando tarefas pela casa. Mas isso não queria dizer que Hank não sabia o que se passava por minha cabeça.

Em uma ou outra noite eu estaria esticada no sofá da sala com um livro, pouco antes de ir para a cama. Hank estaria sentado no sofá oposto a mim, assistindo ao noticiário. Ele daria algumas palmadinhas no lugar ao seu lado e eu, já habituada à ação, deixaria o livro de lado e me sentaria ali. Logo que eu me aproximasse ele abriria os braços e eu me aconchegaria em seu peito, o suave cheiro de cachimbo e água-de-colônia fazendo com que eu me sentisse em casa. Nós não falaríamos nada. Ficaríamos em silêncio e, ocasionalmente, eu daria um beijo em sua bochecha à guisa de boa noite, e seguiria para meu quarto. E aquelas pequenas demonstrações de afeto, os silenciosos abraços na serenidade da noite eram mais necessários ao meu balanço emocional do que eu seria capaz de admitir em voz alta.

Meu aniversário estava chegando e, estranhamente, eu iria deixar os dezesseis anos para trás. Dezessete soava diferente. Soava quase que... maduro.

Como no ano anterior, Russ havia tentado me ligar. Quando Hank veio até meu quarto, com uma expressão séria, dizer que Russ estava ao telefone, minha primeira reação foi dizer para Hank desligar. Mas então algo mais inundou meus pensamentos – Booth falando sobre famílias, a saudade que eu sentia dele, o quão Jared me lembrava Russ – um idiota com ideias estúpidas a maior parte do tempo, mas um garoto protetor e talvez um pouco perdido, que era apenas jovem e não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Resolvi aceitar a ligação.

-Tempe. É tão bom falar com você. - disse ele, e sua voz soou tão dolorasamente familiar - como se ele estivesse em um acampamento do grupo de escoteiros e tivesse ligado para casa para falar com papai e mamãe, mas eu tivesse atendido o telefone. Não como alguém que havia se tornado um estranho para mim no último ano.

-O que você quer, Russ?

-Lhe desejar toda a felicidade possível? Você não achou que eu iria esquecer seu aniversário, certo?

-Não me impressionaria, quando você se esqueceu de mim.

-Tempe, isso não é verdade. Eu penso em você cada maldito dia que acordo. E você não sabe o imenso alívio que senti quando soube que você estava morando com os Booth.

-Eles são minha única família agora. - eu disse, em um fio de voz. Eu esperava que o resto de meu pensamento estivesse implícito na frase.

Russ suspirou.

-Ouça, maninha. Há tantas coisas que você não entende, tanta coisa que, se você soubesse...

-O quê? Me conte, Russ.

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos, e eu fiquei na dúvida se ele iria desligar naquele momento. Mas logo ouvi a voz dele novamente.

-O que aconteceu, tudo que aconteceu... provavelmente foi o melhor. Eu só peço para que você não me odeie, não odeie a mamãe e o papai. Não se feche. Isso não lhe levaria por bons caminhos.

Eu senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos, mas não permiti que caíssem. Não iria deixar Russ ouvir minha voz embargada.

-Desde quando você me dá conselhos sobre como viver a minha vida?

-É a minha missão. Por mais que eu não haja como um irmão mais velho o tempo todo, eu ainda sou um.

A voz dele tinha uma ponta de algo que não conseguia compreender. Tristeza? Por um momento pensei em perguntar como ele estava, onde estava vivendo. Mas então me refreei. Não era do meu interesse, não mais.

-Obrigada por ter ligado, Russ. - disse, dando um tom final à conversa.

-Obrigado por ter atendido, Tempe. Espero que você tenha um feliz aniversário.

-Certo. - disse eu, a ponto de desligar. Mas então ele começou a dizer algo, se interrompeu, e começou de novo.

-Alegria, Tempe. Alegria é importante. É o que meu amigo Kyle sempre diz.

Eu franzi o cenho, sem entender por que, de repente, Russ resolvera dizer aquilo. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, a linha foi cortada. Desliguei o telefone, mas fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, pensando a respeito da conversa que acabara de ter.

Se Booth estivesse ali, ele diria: Não doeu nada, não é?

**~X~**

-Hey, é Brennan , certo? - me virei com certa dificuldade, no corredor cheio da escola. Vi um garoto alto me seguindo.

-Sim, Sebastian.

-Você lembra meu nome!

-Ora, você se apresentou na festa.

Ele sorriu e deixou o assunto de lado.

-Então, ouvi que hoje é seu aniversário. Vim te dar um abraço e lhe desejar felicidades.

-Obrigada.

Ele abriu os braços, sorrindo.

-O abraço?

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, sem entender bem de onde aquilo havia vindo. Eu mal conhecia o menino, não éramos amigo.

-Qual é, é só um cumprimento de felicidades no dia comemorativo em que você nasceu.

Eu finalmente aceitei o contato, achando que se não o fizesse ele não me deixaria em paz. Sem que pudesse me segurar, comecei a fazer uma tabela comparativa em minha mente. Cerca de cinco centímetros mais alto. Braços mais magros, circunferência do abdômen menor.

Obviamente, o parâmetro era Booth.

-Então, como foi o seu dia até então? - perguntou ele, depois de me soltar e começar a caminhar ao meu lado.

-Fora do comum. - disse, pensando na ligação de Russ e de quase estranhos me abraçando no corredor.

-Fora do comum é bom. O ruim é tudo sempre igual. - disse Sebastian, me lançando um sorriso antes de pegar um corredor diferente do que eu pegaria – A gente se fala!

Aquele não seria o último cumprimento que receberia no dia. Angela fez questão de fazer com que o parabéns dela fosse um espetáculo à parte, entrando na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, um embrulho vermelho em mãos, falando mais alto do que seria necessário para qualquer ser humano sem deficiência auditiva ouvir. A professora ainda não havia chegado à classe por isso, depois do anúncio de Angela, impossível de perder, grande parte de meus colegas de classe se levantou para me abraçar, me dar uma palmada no ombro, me desejar felicidades.

Eu não entendi que o sorriso de Angela tinha outros motivos para existir, não até começar a abrir o pacote.

Algumas das garotas que haviam vindo me parabenizar ainda estavam à nossa volta, observando e, assim que eu percebi o que exatamente era o presente de Angela, enfiei de novo no pacote, minha pele com certeza adquirindo trinta tons diferentes de vermelho.

Mas assim que as meninas começaram a me inquirir e tentar ver o que era o presente, a professora entrou na sala, apressada, mandando todos se aquietarem e se sentarem.

Salva pelo gongo.

Eu fiz questão de mandar um olhar feroz e matador na direção de Angela, mas ela apenas continuou com seu sorriso estampado no rosto e, antes de virar para a frente, murmurou:

-Para quando o seu grandão voltar. Tenho certeza que ele também vai adorar seu presente de aniversário.

Eu virei para a frente, muito consciente da lingerie rendada e provocativa que estava dentro da minha mochila. Algo não muito apropriado para uma estudante do Ensino Médio carregar pela escola.

**~X~**

Durante todo o dia, caminhei autoconsciente do que carregava na minha mochila, como se alguém fosse abri-la e me incriminar.

-O que você vai fazer para comemorar o seu aniversário? - perguntou uma Angela feliz, caminhando ao meu lado ao final das aulas.

-O que quer que seja, eu não deveria convidar você. - respondi, entredentes.

Aquilo fez minha amiga rir.

-Dentro de algum tempo você irá estar me agradecendo. Então, aniversário? Se você não for fazer nada, eu passo na sua casa e vamos a algum lugar. Você não vai ficar em casa no dia do seu aniversário.

-O Hank disse que ia fazer um bolo. Se você quiser, pode jantar lá em casa. - disse, dando de ombros.

-Vocês não vão sair para jantar este ano?

-Hank me perguntou se eu queria, mas disse que preferia jantar em casa.

Havíamos alcançado a porta, de onde seguiríamos diferentes direções. Angela me encarou por dois segundos antes de me dar um abraço apertado.

-Amiga, se anime. Logo seu namorado vai estar de volta e vocês vão matar a saudade e recuperar o tempo perdido.

Eu pisquei, confusa. Não havia dito nada a respeito. Eu nem mesmo estava pensando a respeito do assunto àquele momento.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos, ainda segurando meus ombros.

-Não negue, eu sei o que estou falando.

Eu não negaria, não é? Não era uma mentira o que ela dissera.

Angela sorriu e começou a se afastar. Quando já estava a alguns metros, gritou:

-Apareço na sua casa às cinco!


	70. Como um rio

_**Lbrs, **aqui está! Obrigada pelo review! **BSW, **obrigada pelas palavras! Eis aqui o 70 - ainda não consigo acreditar! **Deschanel-Cherry,** obrigada! De vez em quando eu dou uma olhadinha lá na sua tradução, e também adoro ler os reviews por lá! Que bom que agradou. ^_^ **Camolesii, **obrigada! E obrigada por fazer propaganda! Hahaha** CarolinaM, **desculpas por tornar o tormento maior com a demora, mas eis que o capítulo está aqui.** JosyZiane, **sim, e o Sebastian também faz uma participação nesse capítulo a seguir, vamos ver qual vai ser a opinião de vocês a respeito dele.** marygwg **bom ver você de volta, menina! Você sempre tem um sexto sentido sobre o que eu estou planejando pra história... **Bones S2 Booth **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Adoro ouvir com detalhes o que vocês curtem da história. Menina, você lê rápido, logo logo me alcança.  
_

_**N/a: **E eu vos apresento agora o capítulo 70. Sim, 70. Até merece uma comemoração! **\o/** E uma surpresa também, que aposto como vocês já sabem o que é. Vocês merecem, afinal o site está me falando que há 497 reviews, mas eu tenho certeza que é um pouco mais que isso por que ele sempre é meio lerdo pra contar. Obrigada por todos os comentários e apoio. ^_^  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**70. Como um rio  
**_

Eu estava tendo problemas para carregar a pesada pilha de livros pelos corredores. Alguns garotos, encostados contra os armários, me observavam com atenção. Por que eles estavam olhando? Estavam pensando em me ajudar? Ou, o mais provável, estavam pensando quão divertido seria me fazer tropeçar naquele exato momento?

-Ei, você precisa de uma mão?

Me virei e lá estava Sebastian, com seu sorriso pronto. Ultimamente ele sempre acabava por encontrar comigo pelos corredores.

-Tudo bem, eu dou conta.

Ele rolou os olhos e pegou metade dos livros de qualquer forma. Então parou, olhando na direção geral em que eu estava olhando. Os três garotos ainda me encaravam.

-Tempe, arrasando corações. - disse ele de forma brincalhona.

Desde quando ele havia começado a me chamar de Tempe?

-O quê, aqueles garotos? Não, eles devem estar tentando decidir qual a melhor forma de me ferrar.

Sebastian riu, e recomeçamos a andar.

-Eu conheço o olhar de desejo de um garoto quando vejo, Tempe. Se um cara estivesse olhando assim pra minha namorada, seria briga comprada. Bem, se eu tivesse uma namorada.

Eu tentei não dar importância ao assunto enquanto caminhava pelos corredores com meu fardo mais leve agora, a barra da minha saia batendo em minhas pernas à medida que andava. O vestido rodado havia sido um presente de aniversário de Hank e Angela havia dito que ele acentuava meu corpo nos lugares certos, o que talvez tenha sido o motivo dos olhares dos garotos. Ora, mas eu tinha um namorado e não estava interessada. A aliança presa à corrente em meu pescoço era um lembrete físico disso, e eu gostava do peso dela. Às vezes eu me pegava tocando-a, como que para me fazer lembrar que aquilo era real.

-... porque você é realmente linda.

-Me desculpe? - perdida que estava em meus pensamentos, não prestei atenção ao que Sebastian dizia, e devia ter ouvido errado de qualquer forma...

-É claro que os garotos olham, você é linda, Tempe.

Eu não estava gostando dos caminhos por onde aquela conversa estava levando, nem dos olhares que _ele_ estava lançando a mim. Por isso pousei os livros na mesa com um estrondo.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Sebastian. Te vejo por aí.

-Não acredita em mim? - ele disse, com um sorriso divertido – Só estou constatando um fato.

E com isso se afastou.

**~X~**

Os ventos mais frios chegaram, e com eles as bonitas cores do outono. Com o tempo mais ameno já não era tão torturante ir e voltar da escola, e passei a apreciar mais o caminho e mesmo enveredar pelo parque, uma rota mais longa, mas mais prazerosa.

Foi em um desses dias que voltei para casa pelo parque que tive a melhor das surpresas. Chegando pela porta dos fundos em vez da porta da frente, pude ver a tão conhecida mochila camuflada largada a um canto da cozinha.

Corri para a porta de vidro e, esbaforida, proferi assim que entrei:

-Booth!

Mas não vi sinal dele, por isso segui para a sala. Hank lia um livro, sentado tranquilamente. O que parecia não se encaixar no mesmo universo em que eu havia visto a mochila de Booth no chão.

-Onde...? - comecei a dizer, franzindo o cenho.

-Sem desespero, garota. Ele chegou há um par de horas, está tomando um banho agora.

Eu concordei com um meneio, e então sorri.

-Eu não sabia que ele viria hoje.

-Ele ligou hoje cedo avisando, quando estava saindo da base. Eu achei melhor não avisar a senhorita, ou não se concentraria na aula ou na tutoria ou em suas atividades extracurriculares.

Eu não iria.

-Você acha que... - disse, apontando para cima.

Hank deu uma de suas prolongadas risadas.

-Sim, ele deve estar quase terminando. Vá até lá, esse velho vai tentar se manter longe por algum tempo.

Eu sorri, começando a subir as escadas e notei que Hank continuou a me observar com um sorriso no rosto. Eu me transformava quando Booth estava de volta, não é?

Era um tanto quanto estranho esperar à porta do banheiro, por isso fui até o quarto dele. Ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e sorri, mal podendo me conter. Os últimos meses haviam sido torturantes, com nada além de telefonemas para cobrir a distância. Finalmente ele estava em casa novamente.

Eu me distraí a observar o quarto arrumado, algo fora do comum. Alguns papéis sobre a escrivaninha chamaram minha atenção. Movida mais por curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa, me aproximei. Não leria documentos pessoais de Booth, não sem lhe perguntar antes se estava ok, mas uma carta escrita à mão acompanhada de uma foto presa a ela me chamou a atenção.

-Bones! - a voz, alegre e surpresa me trouxe de volta ao presente. Mas meu espírito estava tão diferente de alguns minutos atrás. Me virei para meu namorado, o cabelo cortado à moda militar ainda molhado, seu sorriso tão terno como podia lembrar. Mas então ele viu meu rosto, as lágrimas quentes que eu conseguia sentir, e sua expressão mudou.

Eu venci os dois passos que nos separavam apressadamente, o abraçando e molhando sua camiseta com minhas lágrimas.

-Ei, ei. O que aconteceu? Tudo isso é emoção em me ver? - perguntou ele, tentando brincar, mas ainda soando preocupado.

Eu levantei a cabeça e sequei minhas lágrimas. Então lancei um olhar à escrivaninha, à carta aberta, e ele acompanhou meu olhar, finalmente entendendo. Ele não disse nada, mas seu olhar pesado disse tudo.

Eu estendi as mãos, tocando o rosto dele com carinho, a pele macia cheirando a loção pós barba. Ele deixou um beijo em minha testa e disse baixinho:

-Grande Sam. Vai fazer falta na Unidade. Eu enviei uma carta de condolências para a família dele, e a mãe dele me enviou aquela carta como resposta.

-Como? - eu perguntei, em um sussurro.

-Emboscada de guerrilheiros.

Eu concordei com um meneio, não querendo adicionar mais detalhes à minha imagem mental. A voz da mãe dele, a narração da carta, ainda enchia meus sentidos.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome. Não quer sair e comer algo?

Eu concordei, novamente com um meneio, e ele pegou um casaco antes de segurar minha mão e me guiar para fora do quarto. Quando passamos pela sala Hank sorriu para nós. Booth falou que iríamos sai para comer algo, e Hank baixou o livro.

-Tudo bem com vocês?

Booth retomou seu sorriso, e apertou minha mão levemente.

-Tudo bem sim, Pops. Só estou um pouco cansado. E morrendo de fome! - ele disse, pegando as chaves do carro e acenando.

E saímos para a noite fria.  
**  
~X~**

Durante o jantar, Booth me perguntou a respeito da escola e logo conversávamos sobre os pequenos detalhes que faziam parte do meu dia-a-dia, mas não mais do dele. Ele se mostrou interessado em minhas monitorias, provas e estudos. Perguntou de Angela, (que eu não tive coragem de dizer, havia dado um presente de aniversário não só para mim), Hodgins (que eu não via há meses, sem os trabalhos no Instituto ou sua companhia para Angela) e Zack (que havia me indicado para alguns de seus colegas de escola como monitora). Aos poucos o clima pesado que primeiramente se instaurou ao nos encontrarmos foi se dissipando e logo eu sentia minha pulsação acelerada novamente, empolgada, feliz com o fato de Booth estar à minha frente, ao alcance de meu toque.

Voltamos para casa de mãos unidas, mãos que não se separaram mesmo enquanto ele dirigia, e com sorrisos sem motivo. Quando me deitei para descansar, foi com o coração leve.

Mas os dias seguintes me mostrariam que algo havia mudado. A minha plena felicidade por tê-lo em casa novamente nublou meu julgamento, mas depois de algum tempo eu perceberia.

Booth voltara mudado. Não mais um adolescente pensando em garotas, e sim um rapaz procurando seu significado e lugar no mundo. Percebi, durante o período de licença que ele passou em casa, que ele parecia mais rígido com Jared – perguntando ao irmão como andavam as aulas e o que ele andava fazendo com preocupação. Jared respondia com ironia e de mau humor e, quando Booth não estava olhando, dizia coisas como "Só por que entrou no exército acha que é gente." Ou "Como se fosse muito superior." Mas a verdade é que Booth sempre foi a figura masculina modelo de Jared e, mesmo que o mais novo reclamasse e xingasse o irmão, este era seu herói. O fato de Jared ter entrado para a marinha anos mais tarde confirma isso.

Eu sentia que havia certa tristeza em seu olhar quando nos sentávamos do lado de fora para ver estrelas e conversar – coisa que havíamos feito tantas vezes antes. Nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas eu imagino que aquela tristeza era pela mudança. Por voltar para casa diferente, sentir que, mesmo que tudo estivesse exatamente da mesma forma como havia deixado, _ele_ já não era o mesmo.

Certo sábado nossa conversa no telhado durou horas, e abordou vários assuntos. Booth sempre foi orgulhoso e extremamente protetor, mas naquela conversa eu percebi algo mais – um certo senso de dever que ele havia adquirido.

-E a noite estava fria, mas resolvemos voltar mesmo sem muitas provisões. – ia contando ele, mirando as constelações conhecidas.

-Não foi inteligente da parte de vocês. Se não tivessem a sorte de encontrar o caminho tão rápido, poderiam ter morrido na noite fria. – disse eu, uma ponta de temor toda vez que imaginava o cenário daqueles pequenos episódios que ele contava (mesmo que, eu sabia, ele amenizasse grande parte dos acontecimentos para não me assustar)

-Não se deixa para trás um companheiro caído. E foi só no que pensamos aquela hora. – nessa frase ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu vi a determinação ali. Imagino que, quando eu contava a ele das minhas pesquisas a respeito de programas de faculdade, tinha o mesmo olhar.

E naquele breve momento eu percebi tudo isso – todas essas reflexões a respeito de Booth e seu olhar triste e sua figura adulta, foi naquele breve momento, mirando seus olhos castanhos, que percebi como as coisas haviam mudado, quão meu namorado havia mudado em um ano.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou, depois de certo tempo que apenas o encarei.

-Nada. - disse, puxando o braço dele em volta de meus ombros para suprimir os tremores que me acometeram com o começo dos ventos mais frios da noite. - Nada de importante.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, deixando um beijo em minha testa e suspirando.

-É bom estar de volta.


	71. Sob o sol de outono

_**Lbrs, **obrigada! Eu sei, também sinto que demoro tanto pra deixar o capítulo como quero e quando releio é tão rápido! **CarolinaM, **será, será? Logo saberemos a reação do Booth à essa questão. **TheExtraordinaryScientist** não, não será tudo uma fantasia... hahaha É que como eu imagino uma adulta narrando a história, ela sabe do que vai acontecer em alguns anos, e às vezes ela deixa uma pista aqui e outra ali. ;) **PAHH **tempos difíceis eles sempre terão, e ultrapassar... confiamos que sempre ultrapassarão. **Squint Girl** Aeee, você me alcançou! Daí eu te deixo sem atualização por um longo tempo, me desculpe. ¬¬' **Marygwg **não é essa a surpresa, mas ela também é muito boa. **Mikaelly** bom te ver por aqui de novo! **ale2695 **Not sure how many chapters we have to go. I have this dream of finishing it on chapter 100, and I will try to accomplish that. I intend on finishing the story on their adult life. Just pay attention to the lyrics, the tip is there.  
_

_**N/a: **Finalmente um novo capítulo. Eu tinha planejado abordar o assunto Sebastian neste capítulo, mas me empolguei escrevendo B&B e acabei esquecendo. Terei que jogar isso para o próximo capítulo. Não que eu ache que vocês vão reclamar de um capítulo com B&B em todo seu esplendor, certo?  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**71. Sob o sol de outono**_

-Uma viagem ao Vale Shenandoah. Quão romântico é isso?

-Não é nada demais, Angela. Só um sábado que vamos passar dirigindo.

-Bren, aquele lugar é lindo. Eu já dirigi por lá com meu pai, mas nunca no outono. As paisagens devem estar deslumbrantes. Me prometa que você irá tirar muitas fotos. Quem sabe eu possa pintar algumas das paisagens?

Os olhos de minha amiga estavam brilhantes. Se não fosse um passeio apenas para eu e Booth e um muito necessário tempo a sós, eu convidaria minha amiga. Eu sorri, garantindo a ela que tiraria tantas fotos quanto conseguisse.

Depois de me despedir dela, fiz meu caminho até em casa quase correndo. Jared havia ficado para assistir a um jogo de vôlei do time feminino de nosso colégio – por mais que ele falasse que queria incentivar nosso time, eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha mais interesse nas jogadoras que no jogo em si. A sexta-feira estava com um gosto especial, com a perspectiva de nossa pequena viagem no dia seguinte.

Passamos a tarde em casa, eu, Booth e Hank. Hank havia encontrado um antigo quebra-cabeça de cinco mil peças e, nos dias anteriores, eu havia visto a figura pouco a pouco tomar forma na mesa da sala de jantar. Naquela tarde eu e Booth nos sentamos para ajudá-lo na atividade e, dentre risadas, chocolate quente e antigas canções vindas do toca-discos, aproveitamos a presença um do outro.

A certo ponto eu ergui os olhos para os dois Booth, que riam tanto de alguma história boba que mal conseguiam respirar. A sensação do momento me envolveu como um gostoso cobertor, e pelo resto do dia eu senti aquele contentamento me preencher.

-Vejo você amanhã. - Booth diria, com um sorriso e uma piscadela, antes de me beijar rapidamente nos lábios e subir para seu quarto.

Sim, a vida era boa.

**~X~**

A luz do sol bateu contra o relógio de Booth enquanto ele virava o volante, me cegando momentaneamente. O relógio que ele havia ganho de Hank em seu aniversário de 18 anos. O relógio que representava a liberdade e a responsabilidade que ele havia adquirido naquela data.

Hank estava orgulhoso do homem em quem Booth estava se tornando. Era fácil de perceber. Desde garoto Booth sempre havia sido uma pessoa boa e às vezes, refletindo a respeito de meus próprios atos, não podia deixar de pensar que, se fosse Booth em meu lugar, ele teria levado as coisas de forma diferente. Ele era tão mais carismático e hábil com pessoas do que eu jamais seria.

-Você já pensou em ir para Westpoint?

-O quê? - perguntou ele, distraído, parando de cantarolar junto com a música do rádio.

-Westpoint, a Academia Militar. Você já pensou em ir para lá?

-Não é fácil assim, Bones, não é simplesmente querer entrar para entrar.

-Eu sei. Mas também sei que você tem capacidade.

Ele suspirou.

-Talvez... talvez mais tarde. Não agora.

-Você também pode escolher qualquer faculdade civil, e o exército irá cobrir parte de seus gastos.

-Eu sei disso. - ele lançou um olhar para mim - Por que a repentina preocupação com minha educação?

-Você é bom demais para não ter um diploma, Booth.

-Eu já tenho um emprego.

-Sim, mas o que acontecerá se... - eu não queria falar o que eu estava pensando, se ele se machucasse, por isso emendei rápido – Se você se aposentar do exército e quiser um emprego civil?

Booth riu.

-Você não acha que eu ainda sou muito novo pra pensar em aposentadoria?

Eu não respondi, ainda o mirando.

-Ouça, Bones. Está tudo bem. Eu estou fazendo o que quero fazer, e tenho em mente, no mínimo, os próximos cinco anos. Depois disso eu posso levar em conta voltar a estudar e ter uma posição específica no exército. Está bem?

Eu concordei com um meneio, sabendo por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele queria que _eu_ estudasse, que _eu_ me formasse, e até lá trabalharia para que tivéssemos ao menos a garantia de uma renda. Dessa forma poderíamos levar a nossa vida independentemente, pagar nossas contas e começar a investir em bens. Eu não gostava do fato dele estar sacrificando algo em meu benefício, mas era algo que fazia sentido. Quando eu tivesse meu diploma e um emprego, ele poderia voltar a estudar.

Sem perceber, eu também estava amadurecendo.

**~X~**

-Ei,_ baby_. - senti um leve balançar em meu ombro e abri os olhos. Booth estava ao meu lado, sorrindo, e atrás dele...

Eu me endireitei no banco do carro, vendo a paisagem deslumbrante à nossa volta. Árvore após árvore com folhas amareladas se estendendo por centenas de quilômetros, tão longe quanto os olhos alcançassem. Tudo trazia tons de laranja, amarelo e marrom, e os vales se estendiam infinitamente repetindo essa mesma combinação.

-Oh, meu... Booth, é lindo.

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, também observando.

-Eu sei. Vem, vamos caminhar.

O carro estava estacionado à frente de uma construção que parecia ter banheiros e um ponto de informações turísticas. Eu saí do carro e me juntei a Booth, nossas mãos se unindo assim que estávamos próximos o suficiente.

-Por quanto tempo eu cochilei?

-Uns quinze minutos. Me deixou falando sozinho.

-Me desculpe.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Tudo bem. Vou trabalhar em melhorar meu entretenimento na volta.

Nós caminhamos por uma trilha dentre as árvores, ouvindo o ruído de folhas esmagadas sob os nossos pés e água em algum lugar na floresta. A trilha subia levemente e, depois de caminhar por uns dez minutos, fomos repentinamente surpreendidos por um mirante.

-Olha só essa vista. - murmurou Booth, com prazer em sua voz.

O mirante estava localizado no topo de uma das costas, e era possível ver o vale e o rio correndo vários metros abaixo. Nós caminhamos até o guardacorpo e passamos um bom tempo apenas admirando a vista. Depois de alguns minutos me lembrei do pedido de Angela e comecei a tirar fotos.

Enquanto eu me movimentava para encontrar os melhores ângulos para as fotos, algo começou a surgir em minha memória.

_Segure com firmeza, você não quer derrubar. Olhe no visor... e aperte o botão. _

A voz grave que trazia uma sensação de segurança ressoou em minha memória. Me espantei ao perceber que aquela era alguma memória perdida de infância e que aquela era a voz de meu pai. Não imaginei que eu pudesse ser capaz de ainda sentir isso – segurança ao pensar em sua voz.

-O que você acha que aconteceu com meus pais?

Booth se virou, surpreso com a pergunta.

-O quê?

-Meus pais. O que você acha que aconteceu com eles? Por que eles simplesmente sumiram? - eu poderia ter feito a pergunta em voz alta de forma repentina, mas a verdade é que a ideia estivera brincando em minha mente já há algum tempo.

-Ah, Bones, eu não sei. Não tem como saber.

-Você acha que eles... - eu chutei algumas folhas com a ponta de meu tênis, sem olhar para Booth – Você acha que, de alguma forma, eles...

-Não. - disse Booth, me impedindo de terminar de falar. - Não, Bones. Eles estão vivos, em algum lugar. Por algum motivo, sem poder voltar para casa.

Eu sabia que Booth não poderia ter certeza disso, ele só estava tentando não me fazer pensar na pior hipótese. Mas a verdade era que, se aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido, àquela altura seria um alívio poder saber com certeza. Eu não gostava do sentimento de não saber. De que aquela parte de minha vida eu não podia controlar.

-Russ disse algo estranho quando conversamos. Eu venho pensando e acho que ele estava tentando me dizer algo, como que uma mensagem.

-O que ele disse?

-Ele disse: Alegria, Tempe. Alegria é importante. É o que meu amigo Kyle sempre diz. - as palavras haviam ricocheteado em minha mente várias vezes depois da conversa. Eu tinha certeza que havia algo ali.

Booth franziu o cenho, pensando por alguns segundos.

-Não consigo imaginar o que ele quis dizer. Não consigo imaginar por que você acha que ele estava tentando te passar alguma mensagem secreta. - disse Booth, com o começo de um sorriso.

-O comentário foi um tanto quanto deslocado na conversa. A forma como ele falou... eu estive pensando nisso.

Booth segurou meus ombros, então me trouxe para perto e me abraçou.

-Isso está te consumindo, não? Ouça, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu posso dar uma checada para você, você iria gostar disso?

Eu ergui os olhos para ele, uma pergunta em meu olhar.

-Eu tenho esse amigo que trabalha no Departamento de Defesa, ele conhece alguns caras... a questão é, eles tem acesso à informação, Bones. Eu posso pedir para ele dar uma checada em nomes e datas, quem sabe descobrimos algo?

-Do que você precisa?

-Nome completo dos membros da sua família. Datas de nascimento, endereços... coisas básicas.

Eu concordei com um meneio, pensando nas possibilidades. A possibilidade de Booth descobrir algo me assustava... mas a possibilidade dele não encontrar nada me frustraria.

A tentativa seria válida de qualquer forma.

-Certo, vamos fazer isso.

**~X~**

À medida que a noite se aproximava o ar ficava mais frio, e resolvemos voltar para o carro. Booth dirigiu por algum tempo pelas estradas emolduradas por árvores em ambos os lados, parando novamente a certa altura. Havia um pequeno estacionamento à beira da estrada de onde podíamos ver as florestas banhadas pelo laranja do pôr-do-sol.

Eu olhei para Booth, a luz quase dourada tocando também o seu rosto. Eu estendi a mão, sentindo a pele macia sob meu toque. Ele sorriu e também estendeu a mão, me puxando para um beijo demorado.

A posição toda era incômoda, por isso me estendi no espaço entre os dois bancos e depois de duas tentativas, uma das quais apertei a buzina sem querer, consegui sentar em seu colo. Ele segurou meus quadris com um aperto firme, e resumimos o beijo.

Não sei quanto tempo passamos envolvidos no momento, mas quando abri os olhos e notei as coisas ao meu redor, a luz já havia diminuído consideravelmente de intensidade. Um pensamento repentino atravessou minha mente, e Booth notou, pois perguntou:

-Ei, o que foi? Você está bem?

Minha cabeça estava abaixada, e senti o calor em minhas bochechas. Comecei a rir com quão boba eu estava sendo.

-Estava apenas lembrando... você não vai acreditar no que a Angela me deu de presente de aniversário.

-Hmmm. Deve ser algo bom. - ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha.

Eu ergui os olhos, sorrindo.

-Talvez possa mostrar para você um dia desses.

Ele riu e quando seus lábios se aproximaram para me beijar, ainda estavam abertos em um sorriso.


	72. Partir, andar

_**Lbrs, **aqui está sua continuação! E estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo! **Mikaelly**, eu também acho os dois perfeitos juntos. Temos um pouco mais de interação deles nesse capítulo, aproveite enquanto o Booth não parte. T.T **mychakk**, here is your update! Yay! You are right, Brennan is maturing and it has been interesting witnessing (and creating!) this journey. **Squint Girl**, oww, obrigada! Se eu pudesse eu postava um capítulo por dia pra vocês, vocês merecem. **CarolinaM**, pessoas que adoram ver o circo pegar fogo! :D Olha, acredito que não vá ter. Mas eu também gosto de um Booth ciumento, talvez em um futuro próximo?  
_

_**N/a: **Eu ainda não desisti. Posso não ter mais tanto tempo para postar, e posso não ter mais inundações de inspiração, mas ainda sei para onde estou indo com esta história. ^_^  
Sim, referência musical no título. Eu amo esta canção.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**72. Partir, andar**_

Foi quase que triste voltar para casa. Era bom poder ter um pouco de liberdade um com o outro, fazer coisas que não faríamos na frente de Hank. Mas eu também sabia que Booth estava cansado, tendo dirigido o dia inteiro.

Foi mais difícil que o normal me despedir dele ao pé da escada. O beijo trocado foi mais do que um puro selinho. Mas ele finalmente colocou as mãos em meus ombros, sorriu e se afastou.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte todos já estavam de pé. Hank me perguntou como havia sido nossa viagem e respondi distraída, pensando onde Booth estaria. Hank finalmente me tirou de minha tortura.

-Ele está na garagem, trocando o óleo do carro.

Eu sorri e segui para a garagem.

Booth sorriu ao me ver, mas disse que não ia me abraçar porque suas mãos estavam imundas.

-Por que você está usando minha camiseta? - ele perguntou divertido, notando a camiseta larga e o short velho que eu usava, minhas roupas favoritas para dormir.

-Ela é realmente confortável. - disse, com um tom inocente.

-Você não tem seus próprios pijamas? Achei que Pops tinha te dado alguns de Natal.

-Ainda gosto mais da sua camiseta.

Ele riu, voltando a trabalhar no carro ainda com um sorriso.

Eu gostava quando estávamos tão à vontade um com o outro. Me fazia sentir que podia dividir qualquer coisa com ele. O que me fazia lembrar...

-Booh, você sabia que o Gutemberg tem um irmão mais novo?

-Sim. - disse ele, distraído na tarefa – Sebastian, não é?

-Sim. Foi ele quem eu comentei que veio conversar comigo na festa para qual o Jared me arrastou.

Booth olhou para mim, fazendo a conexão do nome com a pessoa.

-Não sabia disso. Ele é um bom garoto.

Eu respirei fundo, sabendo que tinha que lhe contar.

-Alguns dos atos dele me levaram a acreditar que ele está flertando comigo.

Booth largou os objetos, e suas sobrancelhas subiram alguns centímetros. Por alguns segundos me lembrei de Chicago, da festa que um garoto veio flertar comigo, e quão Booth ficou zangado. Agora, para piorar, ele não estava por perto para comprovar com seus próprios olhos que eu não estava dando corda para os avanços do garoto.

Mas então Booth começou a rir. Não somente rir, gargalhar. E eu fiquei parada, com uma expressão confusa e incrédula. Ele começava a recuperar o fôlego, olhava para mim e ria de novo. Resolvi esperar, impacientemente, que ele parasse de rir para me explicar o que era tão engraçado.

-Bones, teve um engano aí. Você deve ter entendido errado.

-Por quê? Eu não sou interessante o suficiente para atrair a atenção de outros garotos? - lancei, os braços cruzados e o orgulho ferido.

-Não, não. Não é disso que estou falando. - ele ficou sério por alguns segundos - Você é linda, e mesmo que eu não goste do fato, isso atrai os olhos de outros garotos. Mas não os do Sebastian.

-Por quê?

-Porque ele é gay, Bones.

Eu imagino que eu deva ter feito uma expressão muito engraçada, pois ele recomeçou a rir.

-Como... como você sabe?

-Sou amigo do irmão dele, lembra? Da última vez que falei com Gutemberg ele me disse que Sebastian estava com um namorado, sem os pais saberem. Eu e Gutemberg somos os poucos que sabemos, já ajudamos ele a escapulir para encontros.

Eu estava repassando nossas conversas em minha mente, as vendo com outros olhos. Ele não estava interessado em mim afinal. Ele só queria...ser um amigo.

-Bones, vou pedir pra você não comentar nada disso na escola. Se ele não estiver pronto para que os outros alunos saibam, não somos nós que vamos interferir.

-Não, claro que não. - disse enfim – Ele é um pouco convencido, mas eu gosto dele.

-Ok, agora fiquei com ciúmes. Eu sempre fui o cara convencido em sua vida.

Eu sorri.

-Você sempre será o convencido mais especial.

Ele se aproximou, colando os lábios aos meus e segurando minha cintura. Quando nos separamos e eu vi a cara culpada dele, me lembrei que ele estivera a trabalhar com óleo... olhei para minhas roupas de dormir e suspirei ante as mais novas manchas escuras.

-Você manchou sua própria camiseta. - reclamei.

-Agora é minha, huh? Talvez eu deva manchar o short também, só para ficarmos quites.

Ele começou a enfiar a mão por baixo da camiseta, para alcançar o short curto. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me agarrou com firmeza.

-Hey, o Pops fez bol... - Jared interrompeu a frase na metade, nos observando – Vocês dois são nojentos! - ele gritou, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Booth tirou as mãos da comprometedora posição – meu short cheio de óleo – e olhou para mim. Dois segundos de silêncio, e nós dois caímos na gargalhada.

Mas nós não ríamos mais tarde, quando Pops veio ter uma conversa a respeito conosco, Jared com certeza tendo ido correndo contar.

**~X~**

Todo o tempo que Booth passou em casa havia sido tranquilo e feliz. Mas a hora dele voltar ao serviço havia voltado e, nenhum de nós sabia, mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Era a véspera do dia que ele iria partir. O dia estava quente e decidimos sair para tomar sorvete. Havia uma praça no centro do pequeno centro de lojas e nós dois nos sentamos em um banco, observando as crianças brincando em uma área à nossa frente. Ocasionalmente, jatos de água espirrariam do chão, fazendo as crianças darem gritinhos excitados.

-Estou pensando em mudar para uma estação mais perto de casa.

Eu ergui os olhos. Havíamos falado a respeito do assunto algumas vezes, mas Booth não mudara até então por que realmente gostava da estação onde trabalhava.

-De forma que você conseguiria vir para casa nos finais de semana?

Ele concordou com um meneio, encarando o próprio sorvete. Booth só tinha 30 dias de férias por ano e ele acabara de gastar metade desse tempo conosco, nas duas últimas semanas. Não era nem perto do suficiente. Se ele trabalhasse mais perto de casa, poderia voltar para casa um ou outro final de semana.

-Isso é algo bom, certo? - perguntei, sem entender por que ele parecia tão desanimado.

Booth ergueu os olhos.

-O quê? Sim, é algo bom, é claro! Ficar perto da minha família é tudo o que eu quero. - ele disse, me dando um sorriso.

Eu limpei uma mancha de sorvete do rosto dele, e deixei minha mão ali por algum tempo, o olhando com carinho. Ele devolveu o olhar, e senti uma troca quase que física de calor com o ato.

-Deus, como eu amo você, Bones. - ele confessou baixinho, segurando minha mão em seu rosto e me abraçando repentinamente.

Eu o abracei de volta, sentindo sua pele quente sob meus dedos. Ele era real, ele estava ali. Logo ele não mais estaria.

Ficamos um tempo abraçados e eu comecei a me preocupar quando senti a sensação de algo molhado em meu ombro. Booth andava estranho naqueles dias que precediam sua partida, e eu não conseguia entender por quê.

-Você está escondendo algo de mim! - disse, em uma repentina realização.

Da mesma forma que aconteceu quando éramos crianças, eu sentia que Booth estava segurando alguma informação que não queria compartilhar. Àquela época ele não tinha coragem de me contar a respeito de seu relacionamento com o pai e da forma como ele foi embora. Eu havia sido paciente e esperado ele se abrir. Conseguiria eu fazer a mesma coisa mais uma vez?

Ele não se desfez de nosso abraço imediatamente. Ficou um tempo mais colado a mim, e quando se afastou e nos encaramos, seus olhos brilhavam, mas não haviam lágrimas visíveis.

-Temperance, eu te prometo que, se tivesse qualquer coisa com a qual você devesse se preocupar nesse momento, eu teria te contado. - ele me disse, em seu tom mais sério.

Eu concordei com um meneio, sabendo que eu confiava nele. Pensando que eu teria que ser paciente novamente afinal, seguir os conselhos de minha mãe de tantos anos antes. _Tenha paciência, quando ele estiver pronto, irá se abrir. _

Eu respirei fundo.

-Eu confio em você, Booth, e confio que você sempre é honesto comigo. Mas é do seu feitio esconder informações de mim quando você pensa que isso irá me proteger. Nem sempre você precisa fazer isso. Nem sempre você precisa ser forte por nós dois.

Ele me encarou com certa surpresa. Hoje, olhando para trás, percebo quanto eu havia amadurecido então, tanto psicologicamente como emocionalmente. Talvez ele tivesse percebido aquilo naquele momento.

-E eu também te amo, mais do que você pode imaginar. - eu disse, sabendo que ele tinha conhecimento de quão importante era uma declaração daquelas saindo de meus lábios.

Dessa vez as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dele, e eu beijei cada uma delas.

Não seria fácil vê-lo partir no dia seguinte.


	73. Pequenas loucuras

_**Juli Booth, **seu pedido é uma ordem. ;) **mychakk**, you have a good intuition, you got it right. I promise I will try to make this departure not so sad. **Mikaelly**, não chora não que as partes felizes compensam as partes tristes. :) ** 3459**, muito obrigada e desulpe pela demora. **Lbrs**, muito obrigada, fico feliz que minha escrita agrada! **m0ckingbird77**, thank you so much for your words and the effort you put on simply reading what I write. I apologize for not updating the English version in a long time, I expect to have new chapters soon. If you are successful on finding a Booth, please, tell me the secret! **Milena**, obrigada! Eu gostaria de atualizar mais vezes, mas meu tempo de escrita anda muito limitado. Acredito que teremos algumas cenas emocionantes em breve. Só não vou contar se elas serão do tipo 'oh, isso é tão lindo' ou 'não, não, por favor não!'. **CarolinaM**, aqui está! **Bruucarbone**, também já tive essa experiência e não foi nada ruim. Hahaha **Squint Girl**, obrigada pelo comentário e por me dar suas reações ao capítulo. ^^ **Marygwg**, que bom que gostou.  
_

_**N/a: **Olá meus queridos. Tive algumas semans cheias, com uma grande mudança e tudo. Brincar de ser gente grande nem sempre é tão divertido. Então vamos deixar isso de lado e nos focar na história, assim posso pensar nos problemas e soluções dos personagens, não meus. Boa leitura! ^^  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**73. Pequenas loucuras  
**_  
Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu havia entrado no último ano da escola. Eu não conseguia acreditar que, àquela altura, no ano que vem, eu estaria morando em Chicago, no primeiro semestre da faculdade.

Booth partiu, mas voltou algumas vezes aos finais de semana, mesmo sem ter sido transferido ainda.

Ele parecia ainda mais tenso do que da última vez que o vimos, e eu imaginava se todo o esforço em fazer a longa viagem para vir nos ver nos finais de semana tinha algo a ver com culpa. Eu sabia que ele se sentia mal por não ter pedido a transferência, e por não nos dar uma explicação de por que ele estava segurando o momento.

Então as notícias nos jornais começaram a me preocupar, e a ponta de um entendimento começou a surgir. Logo, toda vez que eu lia ou ouvia o nome Iraque, um calafrio percorria minha espinha.

Havíamos entrado no inverno e os enfeites e músicas natalinas começavam a surgir por todos os lados. Foi por esta época que a ONU declarou que, se o Iraque não desocupasse o território do Kuwait até o dia 15 de janeiro, o uso da força seria autorizado.

Não demorou muito para recebermos a ligação.

Booth era o melhor atirador da divisão dele. Era óbvio que iriam chamá-lo.

-Quando você parte? - eu perguntei, segurando o telefone com força em minhas mãos.

-Em uma semana eu parto para o treinamento na França. De lá partimos assim que recebermos ordens.

-Uma semana? Quando você virá para casa?

Uma pausa.

-Bones, tudo está acontecendo rápido demais, eu não sei se terei tempo...

-O que você quer dizer com não vai ter tempo? Você tem que ter tempo! - ouvi minha voz tremer, senti meus olhos se encherem de água e logo as mãos de Hank estavam em meus ombros.

-Aqui, me deixe falar com ele.

Passei o telefone para ele e me sentei no sofá, sentindo... raiva. Não sei de onde o sentimento veio, mas era avassalador.

-Sim, eu irei falar com ela. Está bem. - Depois de alguns minutos de conversa Hank desligou. Eu ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar e a raiva ainda borbulhava.

-Ele vai ligar novamente mais tarde. - Hank informou.

Eu não disse nada.

-Temperance...

-Por que ele resolveu entrar no maldito exército? - eu gritei, erguendo os olhos. - Por que. Entrar. Na. merda. Do exército?

Hank pareceu sobressaltado. Aquela era a primeira vez que um palavrão passava por meus lábios na frente daquele que aprendi a chamar de avô.

Ele se sentou no sofá ao meu lado sem me encarar, olhando para o vazio.

-Eu conheço o sentimento, Pequena. A raiva pela pessoa que você ama ser tão cabeça dura, por se lançar nas coisas sem pensar. Você se pergunta se ele terá a cabeça fria para tomar as decisões que precisará tomar. Se será o destino dele que a vida lhe seja tirada em uma idade tão jovem. Você teme por ele, todos os dias. Mas não é o fim do mundo. Por que ele está lutando pelo que é certo, e ao menos você está orgulhoso dele. Orgulhoso do homem que ele é.

Eu olhei para Hank, e percebi que ele não mais falava de Booth. Ao menos não do Booth, seu neto.

-Hank...

-Me prometa que, quando ele voltar, você estará aqui para ele. - ele pediu, se virando para mim de forma que eu pudesse ver seus olhos marejados – Me prometa que você vai cuidar dele, que você não irá deixar os fantasmas o consumirem, que você provará a ele que a vida vale a pena ser vivida.

-Eu... prometo. - murmurei.

Hank pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, pois voltou a mirar um ponto fixo à sua frente novamente.

-É o que ele quer. - ele disse baixinho depois de algum tempo – Ele está lutando pelo que acredita. E, se há alguma justiça nesse mundo, ele irá voltar são e salvo para nossos braços.

Eu me surpreendi quando o ruído de um soluço escapou dentre meus lábios e em um instante Hank estava me abraçando.

**~X~**

Começou como um dia normal, mas isso não se estendeu por muito tempo.

Meu despertador tocou para que eu fosse para a escola. Minha mochila estava pendurada na parte de trás da porta, com todos os materiais necessários para o dia. Eu me levantei e fui me trocar. Eu não havia dormido muito durante a noite. A manhã veio, mas não o meu sono. Eu não conseguia para de pensar no fato de que, em um dia, Booth embarcaria para a França.

Depois do primeiro telefonema eu consegui me acalmar o suficiente para ter uma conversa equilibrada com ele. Eu pedi desculpas, e prometi que ficaria bem, minha voz livre de emoções. Não me permitindo sentir. Era a velha Brennan, uma nova casa adotiva a cada par de meses, de volta.

Mas talvez por que haviam tantas emoções que eu estava tentando barrar dentro de mim, não consegui descansar. Com o corpo cansado mas a mente a mil, eu me deitei com a intenção de dormir, mas tudo que fiz foi pensar nele.

Eu desejava que eu pudesse ter dado um último beijo nele antes de partir. Um beijo de boa sorte. Aquilo me fez suspirar internamente. Eu nunca acreditei em nenhuma daquelas bobagens de superstição. E lá estava eu querendo dar um beijo em Booth, esperando que com esse ato algum tipo de proteção invisível o envolvesse completamente, o livrando de perigos.

Eu voltei a me focar em meus afazeres diários. Me lembrei de pegar cachecol, luvas, um gorro e uma jaqueta quente. Vesti botas para finalizar e, quando estava quase saindo do quarto, peguei um pequeno cobertor que estava dobrado sobre uma cadeira. E deixei a mochila.

Eu havia tido uma repentina mas clara realização do que deveria fazer.

A casa estava silenciosa, nem Hank nem Jared haviam se levantado ainda. Eu olhei para as escadas com uma pontada de culpa, pensando o que aconteceria se eles acordassem e não me encontrassem em casa. Me forcei a mover meus pés, a continuar em movimento antes que minha determinação falhasse.

Passei pela cozinha, empacotando um sanduíche e uma maçã. Voltei para a sala para pegar as chaves do carro no suporte afixado à parede. Estava quase conseguindo meu intento quando ouvi passos na escada.

Droga!

-Onde você está indo?

Eu não me virei para responder.

-Você sabe onde estou indo, Hank.

-É avô para você, mocinha. E, talvez ao ser lembrada desse fato, você queira repensar sua resposta?

De repente a raiva voltou com força total.

-Eu vou, e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir!

Eu vi aquele olhar em seu rosto novamente – surpresa – mas Hank se recuperou rápido. Anos convivendo com Jared haviam ensinado-o a lidar com esse tipo de situação.

-Você é uma motorista inexperiente, como vai enfrentar um dia inteiro de viagem?

-Eu não me importo! - eu gritei – Eu não me importo com nada além do fato que vou fazer essa viagem!

-Que bem isso faria, menina? O Seeley parte pela...

-Eu não quero saber! - gritei novamente, segurando as chaves com firmeza e saindo pela porta que dava para a garagem.

Eu entrei no carro e dei a partida. Hank estava à porta, me olhando com preocupação. Mesmo sem poder ouví-lo, pude ler em seus lábios o que ele estava me dizendo.

Não faça isso.

Eu tranquei todas as minhas emoções e sentimentos em meu peito, desviei o olhar e parti.

**~X~**

O dia estava nublado, mas a chuva não me atingiu até que eu estivesse dirigindo pelo menos 60 quilômetros na estrada. À medida que eu avançava para o sul a chuva ficava mais pesada e, lá pelo começo da tarde, já era difícil enxergar a estrada à minha frente. Eu quase perdi uma saída que tinha que pegar por que era difícil ler as placas.

Mas eu não voltaria atrás. Eu seguiria em frente, até o final.

Tive que parar para abastecer o carro e, pela primeira vez, me perguntei se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

O vento estava tão forte que era difícil manter os olhos abertos e mesmo o posto sendo coberto, eu me molhei toda no período que fiquei ao lado da bomba. Quando entrei na loja de conveniências para pagar, perguntei para o funcionário se havia algum alerta de tornado. Ele disse que não, era apenas uma chuva forte.

A figura de Hank me assombrou. Mas tentei substituí-la pela imagem de Booth, que veria logo.

Quando finalmente cheguei à base, eram quase sete horas da noite. A momentânea felicidade em completar a viagem logo foi substituída pelo desespero em não saber o que fazer a seguir. Eu mirei o soldado à entrada, e ele me pediu para abaixar o vidro. Enquanto dirigia tive muito tempo para preparar um discurso em minha mente mas, de alguma forma, todas as explicações soavam idiotas.

-Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de requisitar um encontro pessoal com o Cabo Booth. - disse, decidindo ir direto ao ponto. A reação dele diria se eu teria que explicar mais. Ou implorar.

-Família?

Eu hesitei. Eu era família? Sabia que o homem estava se referindo ao sentindo literal da palavra, e por mais que morássemos na mesma casa...

-Namorada. - disse finalmente.

O homem concordou com um meneio, então voltou para dentro da pequena cabine. Eu esperei não tão pacientemente, a janela aberta molhando a parte interna da porta com a chuva que ainda insistia em cair.

O soldado voltou, uma expressão neutra.

-O Cabo Booth partirá em missão amanhã. Preciso contatar o supervisor dele para saber se a permissão será concedida.

Eu concordei, me segurando para não insistir mais. Ele iria fazer o que podia, e se o superior de Booth não permitisse, era o fim. De nada importava que eu houvesse dirigido 11 horas, esperando por aquele momento, e tivesse chegado tão perto do sucesso.

O soldado voltou para a cabine, deu um telefonema, esperou, fez anotações. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, vi uma figura escura vindo da parte interna da base, e por um insano momento pensei ser Booth. Mas então percebi que o homem era mais baixo e tinha uma constituição mais forte que Booth. Ele parou ao lado do carro.

-Boa noite, Srta. Brennan. Eu sou o Sargento Marshall. - ele disse, em sua expressão séria e tom de quem estava dando ordens para um cabo.

Ótimo. Se eu fosse uma pessoa religiosa, estaria rezando àquele momento.


	74. Antes da tempestade

_**Mikaelly**, coitado do sargento se não deixar! **sophiacavalante, **eu prometo que darei meu melhor para acabar essa história. À medida que ia escrevendo, anotei três finais diferentes. Um deles será usado um dia!** , **uma semana sem eu postar ainda não é motivo pra se desesperar. Entre elaboração, escrita, betagem, revisagem final e postagem algum tempo se passa. ;) Eis aqui o que acontece!** Lyra Montenegro, **oi CarolinaM que agora é a Lyra! Aqui está a continuação. :)** Guest, **seu pedido é uma ordem. ;)  
_

_**N/a: **Estou de volta com capítulo fresquinho! E não me matem ainda, escrevi dois capítulos em uma sentada então o próximo logo está aí.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**74. Antes da Tempestade  
**_Se eu parasse para pensar, minhas memórias mais marcantes com Booth estavam relacionadas à água. Nosso primeiro beijo, na chuva. A primeira vez que fizemos amor, um dia chuvoso em Chicago. O primeiro reencontro que tivemos depois que ele entrou no exército, uma manhã de natal cheia de neve.

E então, aquele dia.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa com o superior de Booth, cheguei à conclusão que o que parecera intransigência à primeira vista, nada mais era que a personalidade do Sargento. Ele me contou a respeito do trabalho de Booth, de quão ele era disciplinado e persistente, mas também alguém de quem os outros cabos gostavam e estimavam a companhia e amizade. Ele também me contou que se preocupava com Booth e a forma como andava amuado ultimamente.

Ele acabou por me garantir que daria a noite de folga para Booth, desde que ele estivesse novamente na base, com tudo pronto para partir, às 6 horas da manhã do dia seguinte. Eu lhe agradeci, e ele se afastou. Me perguntei por que ele havia vindo falar comigo sendo que podia ter simplesmente avisado ao soldado da entrada que a permissão havia sido concedida. Talvez eu tivesse sido testada?

Ainda estava chovendo e eu iria me molhar toda ao sair do carro, mas não consegui ficar parada depois de ver a forma de Booth se aproximando. Saí e o encontrei, e nos perdemos em um abraço molhado. Depois de nossas conversas quase que frias pelo telefone, aquela explosão de emoções me surpreendeu – mas não me deixou descontente.

-Eu não acredito que você está aqui. Eu não acredito que meu superior me deu a noite de folga. Eu... como você fez isso, Temperance?

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, a água da chuva escorrendo por seu rosto e pingando pelo final das sobrancelhas. Eu queria beijá-lo ali mesmo, susurrar em seu ouvido quanto o amava e como faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. Mas aquele não era o lugar, lembrei ao notar que o soldado que cuidava do portão ainda nos observava.

-Qual é o plano? - perguntei.

-Você é quem deveria ter o plano! - ele disse, ainda sorrindo – Mas o que quer que seja, você pode me contar no carro.

Nós dois caminhamos para o carro, ele me abraçando por trás repentinamente e me segurando apertado antes de pegar as chaves da minha mão.

-Eu posso dirigir. - reclamei.

-Você dirigiu pelas últimas, o quê, 11 horas?

Eu não tive como refutar a informação.

Assim que nós entramos e fechamos as portas do carro, ele repetiu.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Eu não acredito que o Pops deixou você vir!

Eu mordi os lábios, a alegria de rever Booth deixada de lado por alguns segundos ao lembrar do que Pops provavelmente faria comigo quando eu voltasse.

-Há algum hotel perto? - perguntei, mudando de assunto.

-Há vários hotéis de beira de estrada nessa direção. - disse Booth, ligando o carro e nos colocando em movimento. - Podemos tentar achar um que não seja terrivelmente ruim.

Com vinte minutos havíamos achado um que parecia decente e cobrava uma mixaria por uma noite.

-Eu realmente espero que não tenha insetos. - disse Booth, voltando para o carro com as chaves de nosso quarto – Sei que você realmente gosta dessas baboseiras biológicas, mas seria muito desapontante, depois de tanto tempo sem te ver...

Ele não pôde terminar de falar, pois roubei um beijo quando ele ainda estava no meio de uma frase, a boca meio aberta.

-O que fiz para merecer um beijo? - ele perguntou, divertido.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Apenas aproveitando o fato de que eu posso fazê-lo.

Eu andava satisfazendo minhas vontades em impulsos de uma forma assustadora no último dia.

-Vamos para o quarto, Bones, e você pode me mostrar o que mais você pode fazer.

Foi difícil abrir a porta.

Dentre beijos e abraços, mãos e roupas molhadas, nós levamos bem uns cinco minutos. Mas quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, só tivemos tempo de entrar e então fechá-la novamente.

A análise que fiz do quarto por cima do ombro de Booth foi apenas para constatar onde a cama estava localizada. Nenhum de nós estava realmente pensando em insetos ou outras frivolidades àquele momento.

O uniforme largo dele se foi em um minuto. Mas minha blusa e minhas calças jeans, ambos molhados, levaram mais tempo. Senti os pêlos de meu braço se arrepiarem, e em um movimento rápido Booth puxou os lençóis da cama.

Os movimentos eram febris e as carícias, apaixonadas. Os olhos de Booth eram duas piscinas negras, e não havia nada mais que eu quisesse ver naquele momento. Por alguns minutos nos esquecemos de responsabilidades, guerras ou mesmo prudência. Nos tornamos um só, como Booth gostava de proferir, quebrando as leis da física.

-Seu cabelo ainda está molhado. - ele disse, brincando com meu cabelo. Eu estava deitada contra o peito dele, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração que haviam finalmente se normalizado.

De repente ele deu uma risada curta.

-Bones, o que você fez foi louco. Eu nunca...

Ele parou, e eu ergui a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Você nunca o quê?

Ele traçou meus lábios com os dedos, então meu nariz, descendo para as bochechas e então o queixo.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você faria algo assim... por amor. Ao menos não a antiga Temperance.

Eu baixei os olhos, incapaz de olhar nos de Booth, que naquele momento detinham tanta intensidade. Eu havia tentado, não havia? Eu havia tentado trancar tudo dentro de mim, como havia feito tantas vezes antes, e não pensar sobre Booth partindo para uma zona de guerra, e mais tarde, sobre magoar Hank. Mas não havia dado certo.

-Ei, ei, ei. Você está chorando?

A voz dele soou alarmada e uma vez mais senti sua mão repousar em meu queixo, puxando meu rosto para encará-lo.

-Bones, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer que você é uma pessoa fria, ou que você foi, é só que antes...

-Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, e você tem razão. - eu disse em uma voz quebrada.

-Então por que você está chorando? - ele perguntou, e eu poderia rir se não estivesse chorando. Típico comportamento Booth entrar em modo desespero ao ver as lágrimas de uma garota.

-Eu tentei, Booth. - disse com uma voz fraca – Eu tentei, mas não consigo... não consigo mais isolar meus sentimentos, e eu sinto... e é tão intenso... o sentimento é tão intenso, que me assusta.

-Oh, _baby_. - ele disse, sentando na cama e me abraçando como se eu fosse uma criança. - Me desculpe, me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso.

Eu me perguntei por que ele havia dito aquilo, então a lembrança de um culpado Booth voltando para casa aos finais de semana retornou à minha mente.

-Você sabia!

Ele me mirou confuso.

-Você sabia que seria enviado para o Iraque, não sabia? Por isso... por isso as lágrimas sem explicação, e o fato de você não ter sido transferido, e a culpa que parecia sentir...

-Haviam alguns boatos na base...

-Você sabia!

-Eu não quis me separar do batalhão onde estava treinando, por que a entrosagem é essencial quando...

Eu me soltei dos braços dele, sentando de costas para ele na cama.

-Bones?

-Você sabia e, uma vez mais, escolheu não contar para mim.

-Não havia nada certo ainda, achei melhor esperar para ver. E eu não queria preocupar você ou Pops e Jared.

Eu me levantei. Não tinha para onde ir, mas não podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Peguei minha camiseta esquecida no chão e decidida, rumei para o banheiro e bati a porta. Como esperado, Booth me seguiu, batendo à porta e pedindo desculpas. Mas eu precisava processar aquele pedaço de informação, e os olhos quentes e escuros dele não iriam me ajudar na tarefa.


	75. Depois da tempestade

_**hannah e joanacristina: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários, e espero que gostem desse capítulo!  
_

_**N/a: **Como prometido, o capítulo que é o complemento do anterior.  
_

* * *

_**Brennan's Song  
**_

_**75. Depois da tempestade**_

Talvez eu tenha adormecido, pois a verdade é que estava muito cansada. Acordei confusa, sentada no chão do banheiro e vestindo apenas uma camiseta. Algumas toalhas caídas no chão formavam meu assento, nada confortável.

Ouvi uma voz baixinha e me concentrei. Era a voz de Booth?

-E então temos essas conversas, e o Sargento... ele é gente boa, Bones. À primeira vista ele parece esse cara que assusta criancinhas, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Tem uma família linda. Certa noite ele me contou sobre ele e a esposa, como eles também começaram a namorar cedo e também passaram pela entrada no exército juntos. Mas para eles era ainda mais complicado, por que eles tinham um filho pequeno. Esse garoto... Ele tem seus dez anos agora, Bones, e ele é um ótimo garoto. O Sargento diz que vê muito dele mesmo em mim, e isso me deixa feliz, mas também... eu não gosto dos olhares tristes que ele usa às vezes, da forma como olha para a felicidade dos mais novos quase que com inveja. Talvez ele tenha tido que crescer muito rápido, sabe?

Eu vagarosamente abri a porta e Booth parou de falar. Ele também estava sentado no chão, as costas contra a porta, e sorriu de forma cansada para mim.

-O que você está fazendo? - perguntei.

-Te contando tudo que preciso contar e não consegui em nossas curtas ligações.

-Há quanto tempo está fazendo isso?

-Uns vinte minutos. Você cochilou, não foi? Eu sabia. - ele disse, e ainda sorria.

Ele de repente se endireitou, o que me permitiu abrir mais a porta.

-Bones, eu sei que eu ferro com as coisas às vezes, e eu peço desculpas. Mas eu não quero passar minha última noite nos Estados Unidos discutindo com minha linda namorada que viajou uma dezena de horas só pra me ver.

Era tudo que ele precisava dizer para que eu me aproximasse de seus lábios e o processo todo que havia acontecido mais cedo se repetisse.

**~X~**

De minha posição na cama eu conseguia ter uma visão clara do banheiro, com a porta aberta. Via o reflexo de Booth no espelho, os cabelos molhados do banho recém-tomado, concentrado na tarefa de se barbear. Ele usava uma regata branca que expunha a musculatura do braço, bíceps braquial, braquial anterior, coracobraquial, tríceps. O rosto dele estava lavado de expressões, mas eu sabia que, como eu, ele estava pensando na despedida que se seguiria.

Ele terminou a tarefa, secando o rosto e então recolocando a dog tag no pescoço. Eu não pude deixar de analisar sua figura, o cabelo tão curto, tão diferente da época que ele ainda estava na escola, a simples regata branca que o deixava mais adulto, a identificação pendurada em seu pescoço com seu nome, tipo sanguíneo e religião. Algo que ele carregava com orgulho. Vi ele pegar a outra corrente que repousava na pia – a corrente que continha a aliança que simbolizava nosso relacionamento. Ele a tocou delicadamente e ficou a mirá-la por algum tempo. Durante treinamento e combate não lhe era permitido usar, mas eu sabia que Booth sempre carregava a correntinha consigo. Ele finalmente fechou as mãos em torno do objeto e ergueu os olhos, deixando o banheiro. Só então ele notou que eu estava acordada. A sombra que cobrira o rosto dele há poucos segundos desapareceu, e ele sorriu. Não era seu sorriso usual, que se espalhava por todo seu rosto, mas eu sorri de volta. Ele se aproximou da cama, repousando as mãos nos lençóis para sustentar seu peso, e então me deu um beijo nos lábios.

-Bom dia, bela dama em minha cama.

Eu segurei o rosto dele com as mãos, analisando-o como se já não tivesse memorizado suas expressões faciais há tanto tempo.

-Bom dia, _baby_.

Ele riu, e dessa vez os olhos dele retomaram um pouco do brilho.

-Eu não tive coragem de te acordar. Mas preciso estar na base logo, então talvez você possa me dar uma carona? Se quiser, pode voltar para o hotel e descansar depois. O quarto está pago.

Eu concordei com um meneio, me colocando em pé para me trocar. Realizei a tarefa em silêncio enquanto Booth organizava os poucos pertences que havia trazido. Por mais que eu escovasse meu cabelo o mais lentamente possível, por mais que eu arrastasse cada movimento, lançando olhadelas para Booth de vez em quando, o momento não poderia ser adiado. Ele precisava voltar. Eu precisava deixá-lo novamente.

Ele me deixou dirigir sem discutir. Eu lutei para não derrubar nenhuma lágrima.

Mas quando chegamos à base, todo o esforço foi em vão e ambos choramos em nosso último abraço.

-Dirija com cuidado. - ele pediu, sussurrando em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava. - Se cuide, e cuide do Pops. Diga para o Jared que antes que ele perceba, vou estar de volta para derrotá-lo no videogame.

Nosso abraço se soltou, e nos encaramos. E então, quando eu estava pronta para sussurrar um esforçado "Eu amo você", Booth me surpreendeu.

-Ágape. - ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

Eu fiquei um segundo sem reação, impressionada com o tato de Booth, com o fato dele lembrar e o quanto aquilo significava para mim. Então também sorri.

-Ágape. - respondi.

Seria a melhor declaração que ele podia ter feito.

Então, ainda com um sorriso, ele colocou o quepe e se virou, se afastando.

Eu fiquei no mesmo lugar até que não pudesse mais vê-lo. Então segurei a corrente com minha aliança, pressionando-a contra meu peito, buscando nesse ato a força para virar as costas e começar minha caminhada – todos os meus dias sem Booth, até que ele retornasse.


End file.
